Meccw (Multiverse Extreme Cartoon Championship Wrestling)
by The-Yodahawk
Summary: (The following takes subject matter from: Star vs, Steven universe, TNA, ECW, WWE, Futurama and many more properties!) A suburban teenage child wanting power ill-advisedly summons Bill cypher and makes a deal with him to create a wrestling league combining popular cartoons and wrestlers into an arena of combat. (keep in mind this fanfic was originally a form of over the top parody)
1. Prologue

(Flor York {some made up state in america so that this crackfic can be set anywhere…...like springfield})

A young caucasian man looking around 16 sat in a chair near a wall, he began drawing a yellow illuminati pyramid on the wall, he got up and fell on his knees screaming "Zero subtlety! Zero subtlety! Zero subtlety! Zero subtlety!" Backwards in a somewhat high pitch voice. The lights in his room flickered as the triangle grew and popped out of the wall.

"Wha! I'm free!" The Triangle said confused yet happy, he then turned to the young man "Kid thank for Freeing me, I'm Bi-"

"Bill Cypher" He interrupted the Triangle Dorito man "I summoned you to my dimension for a reason, I know of the risks,do not ask how yet, I want to make a deal" he said

"Well you've summoned the right man kiddo! What do you want?" Bill cypher asked

"A multiverse Extreme Cartoon Wrestling league, i want kings and queens, gems and saiyans, humans and mewmans in combat, chaos reigning…...and from that chaos i could become a king…...no a god of the multiverse, with artifacts as powerful as the mewman royal wand, the enchiridion and the sword of rose quartz, i…..i mean we could be unstoppable" he said

"I like your style kid, consider it done, i just need something from you" Bill said

"My soul….who needs one when you have a chance to become immortal" the young boy smirked, his green eyes glissent as he shook Bill Cyphers flaming hand "you've got a deal"


	2. Chapter I

On a remote island with an outside arena, complete with titantron, a young human child appears with bill cypher at his side

"Bill, get us some warriors for our little competition if you could" the boy said seemingly holding dominion over the dorito demon of another dimension

"How about I rearrange your internal organs?" The Triangle shouted in his autotuned voice

"How you don't hold dominion or power over me…...i summoned you for a reason, i couldn't do this on my own"

"What do you mean i don't hold dominion over you!" he grew furious, he began to chant, the earth trembling, yet nothing happened to the boy "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU RESIST MY POWERS!"

The boy then grabbed something in his shirt…a unicorn hair necklace (authors note: In the episodes of gravity falls leading up to the armageddon series finale, part of the barrier for the Mystery shack was unicorn hair, so i use that on the necklace of the boy to create a forcefield…..yeah i know it's a stretch but it the only way i could think of this logically working) "you think i'd summon you without having a way to defend myself, your Bill fucking cypher! You think I wouldn't have a plan!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" he screamed

"I'm not telling you, you just need to grab warriors for our little plan" the boy smiled, his dark hair reflected the bright sun off him

"Fine" Bill groaned snapping his fingers bringing wrestlers and cartoon characters from all around the multiverse to that spot, where chatter erupted

"Where am I" multiple of the beings said as others looked at multiple beings asking "aren't you dead?" about certain people in the arena (author's note: I want to keep this open, so instead of saying who's there i'm going to say who won't appear; Dipper/Mabel/Stanford:they defeated Bill in the first place why would he want them there?, Yellow,White and Blue diamond: too big and would crush competition, Satama: too op…...that's the point I know but still, Rick and morty: resolve the conflict too fast, i mean it's rick sanchez! And any saiyan from dragon ball Z: too op)

"Calm down, my name is…...well that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are the strongest,smartest quickest and best in the multiverse and each timeline,each time period past and present, and i would like to start a wrestling league" the boy said

"What are you paying us?" the Miz, a reality television star turned wrestler who currently holds the WWE intercontinental championship asked

"This is not about payment, this is about glory, Michael" the Boy said to The Miz "and fame" He added

"Where do I sign up?" The Miz asked

"You are here aren't you, i'll set everything up for my little project, everything will be ready in a little while" He smiled as a Jasper gemstone summoned her helmet and rushed the young man

"I don't serve anyone but my diamond! And even if I did, i wouldn't serve any puny human" she said trying to hit the young man but there was a forcefield "wha….what!"

"Jasper….is it? In the words of the human bard Kendrick Lamar…..sit down and be humble….now then" he said as Jasper repeatedly tried to hit him "JR…..Corey Graves….and Eclipsa….you three are going to be on commentary" he pointed to three figures

"We won't join your side you bastard!" JR, a short plup texan man shouted

"I'll pay you" The boy responded

"Fuck it i'm in" Corey, a tall skinny young man with neck tattoos said "I mean do you see this guy! He's fucking magic, I don't wanna die so i'm gonna do the smart thing and do what he says, I advise you do too JR"

(An Hour later)

Three figures sat at an announcer's table, a young human male with neck tattoos, an older texan human and a former mewman queen with what looks like face tattoos

"Hello i'm Corey Graves with me on commentary for this first episode of MECCW are the WWE hall of famer Jim Ross and former queen of the dimension Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly" the young man said

"I still don't quite get why i'm here" Eclipsa said

"I don't even know who you are or what a Mewni is" JR replied "No offense"

"It's a kingdom JR, that's not important now, what's important is our opening match between the Undertaker and Rose Quartz, leader of the crystal gems in a Punjabi Prison" Corey interrupted

"A PUNJABI PRISON!" J.R. shouted "BY GAWD!" at that moment he completely forgot about his questions about mewni.

"What is this punjabi prison?" Eclipsa asked

"You see that ring over there?" Corey pointed to the ring

"Yes" she replied

"There is going to be a 20 foot steel structure around it, around that is a 50 foot structure, the only way to win the contest of combat is to escape the ring, no pinfall, no submission, no disqualification, only escape" corey said "...also am i the only one who got an informative packet about the show tonight and whos who?"

"I'm afraid so corey" JR said looking around as a Punjabi prison appeared above the ring

"Seems so" Eclipsa said also looking for one

"Well that's great" He said sarcastically as a referee entered the ring

"Ref's in the ring waiting for the two opponents,the two gladiators of combat" JR said

The lights turned off and a gong was hit as druids of sorts walked an ominous looking man in a black coat down the ramp as smoke surrounded him. A man next to him looking ghastly with pale skin and a golden urn in hand "OHHHHH YESSSSS" he shrieked

"The phenom is here, people" Corey said "and with him is his manager Paul Bearer"

"Paul Bearer…..pallbearer…..Undertaker….thats kind of clever" The queen of darkness said as the phenom entered the ring

"The undertaker, one of the best in the business, up against some lady with pink hair and a shield" JR said as the lights turned on slowly and undertaker rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"The Undertaker has supernatural powers not of this realm, powers from the other side he will use to defeat any opponent in his way" Corey explained as the druids escaped to backstage.

"Well then let's see how he fairs against this Rose Quartz" Eclipsa said as a pale plus sized pink haired woman riding on top a pink lion entered the arena before unmounting the strangely coloured feline and entering the ring (Authors note:I have not come up with a good song for Rose's entrance)

"THAT'S A LION, THAT WOMAN IS ATOP A LION!" JR shouted "Rose quartz, a woman apparently without fear"

"Seems so" Eclipsa said as the Prison was lowered

"I won't hurt a human being" Rose said as The phenom removed his coat

"The bell long tolls for you Rose Quartz, after you are defeated in this steel enforced bamboo cage, you shall rest…...in…..peace" he removed his eyes and rolled his eyes behind his head before looking at Rose and right hooking her in the chest before a left hook and dropkick.

"This is not the usual undertaker that I know, this is a brutal violent being much like his days in the ministry of darkness back in the late 90's" Corey said "maybe more brutal"

Rose got up and realized this wasn't a normal human being, there was something extra in him, something supernatural, and she knew her only chance to survive was to fight. She summoned her shield and began to hit the Phenom with it until he was on spaghetti legs and then a DDT making the Phenom topple, as rose began to climb, Paul bearer raised a supernatural urn making the deadman rise.

"By the magic committee" Eclipsa said in shock

"The undertaker on his feet and" JR said as Taker grabbed the leader of the gem rebellion and "TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER" onto the mat from the rings of the followed by a fist drop and an elbow drop.

He began to climb the prison leaving quartz on the mat whom struggled to get up from the undead beings assault, he got halfway up before…..

( _I KISSED A QUARTZ AND I LIKED IT,HOPE MY DIAMOND DONT MIND IT)_

Pearl…..a Pearl gem with an oval gemstone walked out to help her crush (author's note: what! We all think it!)

"Here's Rose quartz's little minion Pearl, No disqualification so whatever she is going to do is legal" Corey said as the lights turned off before turning red, organ music playing

"KANE! ITS KANE!" JR shouted

A giant bald figure emerged from a gaping hole in the floor, his aura was demonic and full of rage, he grabbed rose by the feet and dragged her down as she struggled from the demon's grasp, during this the Undertaker was still climbing

"ROSE!" The Pearl shouted

"Kane sending Rose Quartz straight to hell!" JR shouted

"The devil's favorite demon, now looking straight at pearl after helping his half brother, the Undertaker" Corey said

"That's what human's call a demon?" Eclipsa asked "He doesn't look half as handsome as my Globgore"

The Undertaker then began to climb the second cage, as Pearl shook the prison.

"There is nothing stopping the Phenom from winning this match JR!" Corey exclaimed as the undertaker began to climb down the cage, Pearl screaming as Kane got out of his hole in the ring, the lights turning off

"The Torches went out" Eclipsa said

"That isn't a power outage Eclipsa, Kane is using his otherworldly powers to manipulate reality" Corey explained

"Did she say torches?" JR asked

"I did" Eclipsa answered

"...we'll talk about that later" JR answered as the lights turned on and Kane was behind Pearl

"How did he?" Eclipsa asked as he grabbed the Pearl by her neck and a Chokeslam to hell! (author's note: that's the name of the move, it's just a chokeslam, he didn't send Pearl AND Rose to hell) the force of the demons impact demineralized pearl

"Chokeslam straight from hell!" Corey shouted as the undertaker went from three rings above the ground to two then one before touching the ground

"She was a rock!" JR said as the cage rose and Taker walked into the ring

"And the winner of the MECCW inaugural Punjabi prison match is The Undertaker!" A man on the top of the entry ramp shouted into a microphone as taker rolled his eyes backwards and slashed his neck with his thumb

"He cheated!" Eclipsa said

"No he didn't, no disqualification means outside interference is legal" Corey said "he merely used all his resources" he explained as the Brother's of destruction and Paul Bearer exited the arena to the backstage area

"...hm ok what's next? Barbed vine matches? Inferno matches?" Eclipsa asked

"...No a commercial break is next" JR answered


	3. Chapter II

(Author's note: the events of this chapter happen backstage directly after chapter one, also I CAN write kane well, my Crackfics with Librapeacestar are just that, crackfics)

The three men split up as they entered the backstage buffet that had been set up by the mysterious GM, But we follow Kane in particular, he gets into line, exhuasted and famished from helping his brother defeat Rose quartz, he grabs his food and walks through a crowd of people, dodging and diving through the crowded room before bumping into the striped Jasper

"Hey you puny human watch where you-" she stopped mid sentence and reliezed who this was "Your the one who shattered rose quartz"

"Yes" Kane answered "It was a small feat, now get out of my way before i light you on fire"

"Small feat? My home planet spent hundreds of years trying to capture and shatter her and you did it in one night!" Jasper exclaimed

"Your armada sounds like weakling jobbers and peasants, that rose quartz was an easy capture to my collection, i shall free here in time, but to torture her again" Kane responded unexpectidely intellegent for the brute he had seem to be this night.

"You never shattered her?" She asked "Where did you bring her then?"

He then answered with one word "Storage"

"...Your saving her for later, for a human you are pretty tactical"

"So" the GM walked up "I heard you two talking….seems like your pretty alike, I would love to see you two as a tag team…..and D-generation X doesn't have an opponent"

"I don't work well with others" Kane said

"Come on Human! It'll be a rush!" Jasper smirked nudging Kane

"MY….NAME….IS….KANE!" Kane said to Jasper before calming down "I'll use my rage in our upcoming match Jasper" he stuck out his hand

"...nice hand" she said

"No Jasper grab it with yours and shake it, it's called a handshake, it's how we certify deals on earth" Kane sighed as Jasper awkwardly shook the monsters hand

(Meanwhile, in the announcers booth)

"Welcome back, next up we have a match between two of the multiverses finest, Randy orton, The viper vs princess Star butterfly" JR said "Randy orton, i've called a few of his matches, and he is a brutal, young man"

"Star's is your 9th great granddaughter Eclipsa, am i correct?" Corey asked

"She is technically, i have heard that the magical high committee did something with my child so i don't know for sure if she is really a butterfly but she definitely has the attitude of one. now I don't know who this randy orton man is, but i'm sure if star is allowed to use my family wa-" Eclipsa was cut off

"It's a normal disqualification match, no weapons, low blows, outside interference and an outside of ring 10 count" corey had to explain as the titantron turned on and the viper in his street clothes appeared backstage

"The following match will not be happening tonight, You see i felt i had to teach the little future queen of mewni here a lesson in professional wrestling, always strike first to survive" Orton said as the camera panned out to a struggling Star butterfly tied to a wheelchair with barbed wire and her mouth taped shut.

"Who does this man think he is?" Eclipsa shouted "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Corey sighed as the camera panned out more showing a staircase, the viper grabbed the tape on the princess mouth and ripped it off "HELP! SOMEONE!" she shouted

The viper said nothing as he pushed the princess of Mewni down the flight of stairs before doing his iconic pose, he then turned to the camera who zoomed in on him "And if anyone else stands in my way, let little star there be a lesson to all of you, i'm always lurking, and always ready"

The titantron shut off and then the camera cut to the three's stunned reactions

"I knew orton was crazy but wow" Corey said stunned

"The viper,randy orton sending a message to all warriors, all gladiators in this arena" JR said as the lights turned off "Another power outage and" the lights turned on before he could continue, a figure in a plain white full face plastic mask and a red hoodie, dark jeans and white skin stood in the center of the ring

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" JR shouted at the sight of this being

"It's called a person JR" Corey said sarcastically

"Yes but WHO is he?" eclipsa asked

"...i don't know" Corey sighed as the figure picked up a microphone

"My name is Anarky" he said in a distored voice (author's note: He's not the batman villian!) "and i'm here to free you all, the GM, he is not what he seems, he brought us here, i found out, because he want powers, immortality, holy grails, enchiredions and the such" he said "He wants us to turn on eachother…..he prompted randy orton to attack star beacuse he wanted the wand, we need to stand against him"

"This anarky figure, is very mysterious" Eclipsa said

"We need to stand toget-" He was interrupted by an rko out of nowhere

"RKO FROM RANDY ORTON!" JR shouted as Randy got up and smiled

"Randy orton definitely knows his place on the food chain as the apex preadator" Corey said

The lights turned off once more and Orton was on the ground as Anarkay walked up the ramp to the backstage area

"How did he?" Eclipsa asked

"He swapped places with the viper! How did he swap places with the viper!" Corey shouted in shock

( _if i ever said i'm never scared…..i mean it, if i ever said im getting money, i mean it_ )

The masked figure kept walking up the ramp before finally entering the backstage area

"Hopefully the GM will explain this after the commercial break" JR said

(How does everyone like this so far…..any suggestions, next chapter is a battle royal for the title belt)


	4. Chapter III

(authors note: the following chapter happens after a standard commercial break)

"Welcome back to MECCW, and as we speak the GM's Director of operations, whom he has just chosen is going to make an announcement" Corey said as the lights turned red and Organ music played

"You have to be kidding me!" JR said as Kane, in a suit and tie walked out of the backstage area

"Is that…..Kane is it? What is he doing?" Eclipsa asked

Kane climbed into the ring with a microphone in hand smiling like a disneyland greeter "Hi everyone! Now as Director of Operations I have to address what happened earlier with that **liar** anarky" he changed briefly into an uncaged beast before returning to his happy dimenor "Now everything he had said about The GM is false, He's no evil monster wanting immortality, he just wants to see the finest gladiators in the multiverse, in fact, soon were going to have a stables royal rumble to decide who's going to win the championship for the first time, meaning a whole stable enter's at a time and slot" he said

"A huge announcement from the Director of Operations" JR said "And a tremendous way to continue a night of com-" the lights went out again as Three figures walked down the ramp, all dressed in the same plastic mask and red hoodie

"There's Three Anarky's now!" Eclipsa said "this is getting ridiculous"

"The GM didn't want one Anarky, now there's multiple" JR said as they simultaneously entered the ring

"WE STAND TOGETHER" they said with the same distorted voice into separate mics

"The GM gave me a message for you three, you three are going to enter first slot on the royal rumble!" Kane smiled

"TOGETHER WE STAND!" the one on the left said

"Are those the only words you know?" Kane asked before getting DDT'd into the mat, the lights turning off as the three exited

( _If i ever said i'm never scared i mean it!_ )

The lights turned back on and Kane was getting up

"Oh and the Royal rumble" he held up a title belt which looked like a smashed version of the WCW championship taped together with sharpie writing saying 'MECCW HARDCORE' "IT STARTS NOW!"

The lights turned off and the three appeared pushing Kane out of the ring, slowly but surely, the devil's favorite corporate demon toppled as the three backed up looking at separate ends of the ring waiting for there next opponent,

( _You think you can tell us what to do, what to where wear?_ )

"D-generation X member's HBK and Triple H!" Corey fangirled as the men walked into the ring pushing Anarky off them, Triple H grabbing one and a Pedigree as the other two began to push him out of the ring, afterwards getting up and one of them eating a SWEET CHIN MUSIC to the chin as the one who was pedigreed snuck behind shawn and powerbombed him out of the ring.

"Look at this Eclipsa!" JR said "A powerbomb to the Heartbreak kid"

The magic committee of mewni then came out of the backstage area, infuriating one of the three men

"CALM DOWN" one of them said

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID" the angered one said as they entered the ring

"The committee needs to remember that they cannot use magic in this arena, in this match because it will lead to a disqualification and automatic loss" JR said reading off of Corey's pamphlet as anarky started pushing each one of the magic commission, starting with romulus, then omitraxius and by the time they reached hekapoo two of them were exhausted "Give me a second" one of them said as another clotheslined hekapoo out of the ring

"Excuse me, you forgot someone" a brunette in a dress with face markings on her cheeks said in a british accent

"Its UNIRINA!" Corey said "The first queen of Mewni"

"Please don't pretend to know what your talking about when you obviously don't" Eclipsa sighed

"YOUR RIGHT" the one who eliminated heckapoo said as the other two dropkicked her before picking her up and clotheslining her out of the ring

( _KEEP ROLLIN ROLLIN ROLLIN WHAT!_ )

The undertaker in american biker attire stood next to a version of Kane in a red and black full body suit including a mask, as they entered the ring JR shouted "THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION!"

Kane irish whipped an anakry into a corner and chokeslammed him onto the mat before picking him up and pushed him out of the ring

"One anarky down" JR said as the other two pushed a distracted kane out of the ring before double powerbombing the bikertaker

"Booger red down!" JR said

"Excuse me….booger red?"Eclipsa asked "What kind of nickname is booger red?"

The two anarky's then pushed the phenom out of the ring

"Oh my gawd!" JR shouted as orton slithered behind an anarky and rko'd him out of the ring from behind before entering the ring

"The two final opponents are in the ring" Corporate Kane sighed "no one else volunteered" he put on an announcer's mic as the two traded blows, before "CHOKESLAM FROM ANARKAY!" Corey shouted as anarkay then elbow dropped orton before picking him up and "RKO! RKO!" JR shouted as anarkay locked orton into a sharpshooter

The announcers looked at Eclipsa who was eating a candy bar "What? A queen needs to indulge herself every once in awhile" she said

"Call the match" Corey said

"Oh he did a leg twisty! You expect me to know what that's called?" Eclipsa asked

"It's a sharpshooter" Kane said as the two in the ring struggled, orton eventually tapping. Anarkay releasing him as the lights turned off

"Someone needs to get better torches" Eclipsa said

The lights then turned back on and the three were in the ring as the GM entered the arena running to the ring.

"Congratulations!" The GM said "you won the championship, one condition though, take off your masks"

"WHY?" one asked

"Because i can't have 'vigilantes' running around trying to dismantle my show" The GM said "WHO ARE YOU?"

"We are the voice of the voiceless" one said

"The vigilantes" the one the left said

"We are Anarkay and we have won the title fairly" the third one the one in the middle said

"Fine, but your defending your title later tonight against the demon Kane and Jasper after the commercial break" The GM handed anarkay the belt

(Author's note: what does everyone think? Who are anarkay? Find out next time on MECCW! _If anyone has any questions/concerns/point out inconsistancies please do so in the review section below, also tell me what you would like to see next_ )


	5. Chapter IV

(authors note: the following chapter happens after a standard commercial break)

"The following contest is for the MECCW Hardcore championship and unmasking winner takes all match, and is an 'I quit' match, the only way to win is to get your opponent to say the words, 'I Quit' out loud" A man shouted into a microphone inside the ring "introducing first, from parts unknown, the Current champion, Anarkay"

The lights turned off then back on, and a single member of anarkay stood in the ring wearing the Hardcore championship, startling the ring announcer

"And from The Gem homeworld and Parts unknown respectively" the lights turned off and then on again, now there was two anarkay "Now it is a fair match" one of them said

The ring announcer was startled but then began to continue "At a combine weight of 323 Pounds" {author's note: gem's don't technically have weight, there forms are made of light} "and a combined height of 14'0, The Big Red Monster KANE and Jasper"

The lights turned red and The two monsters walked out with flames erupting behind them

( _do do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do_ )

"Stay focused on maiming and massacring these pathetic excuses of carbon life forms" Kane told jasper "The boss is promising us a planet to colonize"

The bell rang and the lights went out

"This is getting quite ridiculous" Eclipsa said as the lights turned back on and there was an array of weaponry inside the ring, a chair wedged between the ring ropes, a steel ladder leaned upon the left ring ropes, a steel trash can with a sledgehammer,a kendo stick wrapped in barb wire and a two by four inside and finally a table leaned in the corner.

"This seems like quite the playground" Eclipsa jokes

"This is sickening, absolutely sickening" JR said as Kane irish whipped an anarkay into the steel chair as the other anarkay emptied the trash can and then covered jasper with it before drop kicking her, making her land on the steel can.

Kane picked up the anarkay who drop kicked jasper and "CHOKESLAM!" Corey shouted

The Anarkay that was irish whipped got up quickly like the undertaker

"Look at this, Eclipsa! He's back on his feet!" JR said as Anarkay grabbed the sledgehammer and smashed it into Kane's stomach before "PEDIGREE!" Graves shouted as the demon dropped, during this time both Jasper and the previously chokeslammed Anarkay got up. Anarkay grabbed the kendo stick and began to attack Jasper before helping the other anarkay up.

Kane got up in a fashion similar to his brother and grabbed the leaning ladder, ramming it into the two anarkay's before stomping on one of them and then leg dropping the other. Jasper got up slowly and summoned her helmet as the two Anarkay's got up and then ran into the ropes, bouncing off them and clotheslining Kane and Jasper before one of them climbed the top rope and "SWANTON BOMB! ANARKAY WITH THE SWANTON!" JR shouted as the swanton collided with the two beings before getting up and grabbing the kendo stick as the two got up and double team powerbombed Anarkay

"A great double team display from Kane and Jasper" JR commented as they double team clotheslined the other anarkay, Kane then picked up the two fallen anarkay's and chokeslammed them

"Kane with a tremendous feat of anger and brutality" JR said

"The GM must have promised Kane and Jasper something. Something big" Corey said

( _If I leave here tomorrow, Would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on, now_ )

Rose quartz walked out of from the backstage area, sword in hand, Kane turning in shock and in a rare instance, his jaw dropped "How did she?" he said

"Rose quartz! The woman who Kane sent to hell earlier this night!" JR said in shock

Rose quartz entered the ring and swung her sword in Kane and Jasper's direction "i wouldn't harm a single human, but it's apparent now, your not human, you're something more evil" she said as Kane and Jasper looked at each other and nodded before turning to rose quartz and "DOUBLE POWERBOMB!" JR shouted as Rose hit the ground, Anarkay getting up behind Kane and Jasper and Sweet chin musicing both of them in unison, then elbow dropping them both before one anarkay locked jasper in a camel clutch, and the other locked Kane into an STF

"KANE...WHAT DO YOU SAY?" one of them asked kane as they struggled in the STF grapple "WHAT DO YOU SAY!" his distorted voice shouted

"I...I QUIT" kane said as the Anarkay was tightening his grip before loosening it

"WHAT!" Jasper said loudly

"We couldn't have won this battle" Kane said as everyone got up

The lights turned off and on again and only the three Anarkay's were in the ring each holding a hardcore championship, raising them to the arm

( _if i ever said i'm never scared, i mean it!)_

 _Author's note: what do you guys think will happen now? How do you like MECCW? R &R._


	6. Chapter V

(Author's note: sorry that the last chapter was so short, I'll make up for it in this chapter…..hopefully, also the following happens after a standard commercial break)

"Hello and welcome back to MECCW, I'm Corey Graves and with me on commentary is the WWE Hall of Famer, Jim Ross and The Queen of Darkness, Eclipsa" Corey said before the lights turned off

(*Urania's theme music played*)

"Who the hell is this?" JR asked "There's supposed to be a match going on right now between Jeff hardy and Finn Mertens" He read off a pamphlet as Mewni's first queen walked to the ring "It has come to my attention that a certain Randall Keith Orton has harmed one of my decadence, Earlier I spoke with the GM and he added a match to the card for a chance of revenge, Orton VS Butterfly….now he didn't specify which butterfly, so tonight, I am going to face The Viper" she removed her dress revealing a black spandex unitard, covering her neck to toe, a referee and ring announcer running down the entry ramp into the ring.

"The following match is set for one-fall!" a ring announcer said "and is a standard match, which can be won by pinfall,submission or Knockout, Introducing first, from St. louis, Missouri, at 6'5, weighing 250 pounds, the viper, Randy Orton!" the announcer shouted

( _I Hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me!_ )

"The thirteenth time world champion, Randy Orton, slithering into competition" Jr said

Randy entered the ring and rose his arms into his iconic pose as his music stopped

"And inside the ring already, Mewni's first queen, at 5'11, weighing 138 pounds, Queen Unaria!" the announcer shouted as the two gladiators stared at each other, the bell rang and unaria hit orton with a left hook to the chest, then a right hook and a left hook which was countered by randy into an irish whip into a corner, he then dropkicked her before Urania got up and climbed to the top rope, she jumped into the air and Orton countered her attempted Swanton into an RKO

"SWANTON COUNTERED INTO AN RKO!" Jr shouted

Orton and Urania got up and began to trade blows before the lights turned off

"What now?" Eclipsa asked seemingly bothered

The titantron turned on and in big red letters it red 'Bigot' it then turned off and then on again stating the words 'Racist' finally it turned on and off a final time, now saying 'Murderer'

The lights turned back on and an Anarkay with a Red metalic mask was behind an unaware urania

"How many of these men are there?" Eclipsa asked as the lights turned off and on again, the red Anarkay dissappearing and randy still confused, Unaria using this to her advantage, DDTing orton before elbow dropping him and then locking him into an STF

Orton being close to the ropes grabbed them making urania release the hold as he climbed up and then uppercutted urania who while in the air flapped her mewman wings, wrapped her legs around ortons neck in some sort of lower body coquita clutch nd tightened, orton struggling until he eventually tapped out

"She beat orton! Orton has been defeated on MECCW!" Jr shouted

"This is unbelievable!" Corey said

"Earlier tonight, orton had attacked the mewman prince-" JR was cut off by the sound of glass shattering "Is, that? It is! STONE COLD STONE COLD!"

"This is amazing, stone cold, one of the best in the bussiness, making his debut" Corey said

"What does he want?" Eclipsa asked as Stone gripped a microphone putting it up to his mouth to speak

"Listen here, queenie, you racist twofaced bitch, all you are is an ass-kisser to the GM, who may be worse than Vince was, atleast Vince knew how to run a goddamn company, but that's not why i'm here, why i'm here is beacuse your magic committee tampered with your little bloodline and i wanna help the rightful _King_ , get his place as king," (Author's note: i know, i know, unspoken rule of don't have OC's related to establish characters, but i really _really_ want to do this angle!)

"Steven, is it?" unaria asked "I know what the magic committee did, but they did it for what's right, beacuse he was a filthy hybrid, heckapoo explained it to me earlier, and to be honest there's no room for monster's in my queendom"

"This lady is a bigot, and a rasict to boot" Eclipsa said

"This just proves you are a rasict!" stone cold exclaimed

"Is stone cold trying to to help another fellow man?" JR stuttered in shock "I thought i saw everything"

"That didn't give randy orton the right to attack my grand daughter!" Urania shouted

"But she's not related to you!" Stone cold said "but do you know what the real kicker is, the cherry atop this shit sundae?...Eclipsa's son…..is still" the lights turned off and the titantron turned one, in bold red letter's saying Anarkay

( _If i ever said i'm never scared….i mean it, if i ever said im gettin money i mean it!_ )

The red masked anarkay walked out and said into a mic with his distored voice "Alive" he said as the lights turned on

"What!" Eclipsa shouted

"He wasn't swapped with a peasant girl, as you were told, he was sent to the future of an alternate dimension, and was adopted by two humans, and later tonight, he's coming for his throne, his wand, and to vanquish you" He said "He may be standing infront of you" he flicked a switch behind his mask turning off the distorter "Right…..now" he said in a monotone voice

"BY GAWD!" JR shouted "That would mean,...Eclipsa!"

"Yes?" she asked

"Anarkay is your son, one of the Anarkay's is your son!" JR shouted

"By the magic committee" Eclipsa stuttered "Saturn butterfly is the hardcore champion"

"Well" Anarkay finally said grabbing his mask from the bottom "I'm BAAAAAAACK!"

"He's about to unmask!" Corey shouted

"No…..not yet" he said removing his hand from his mask

"If you truly are saturn butterfly, than you are a hideious beast whom must be vanquished and shouldn't have carried my royal name" Unaria said

"I don't go by saturn, i go by, Connor robinson, and i'm just an ordinary man, who wants what he deserves!" Anarkay said as the lights turned of again and then on, with anarkay dissappearing

"Come back here you fleabag undomesticated wild beast!" Urania shouted

"That…..is….my….son!" Eclipsa stood up

"You don't deser" unaria was interrupted by an RKO by orton

( _I hear voices in my head, they council me they understand, they talk to me!)_

Randy got up and posed

"A shocking shocking turn of event tonight on MECCW! When we come back, Jeff hardy will face finn mertens for the MECCW Earth heavyweight belt!" JR said

( _Author's note: what do you guys think, what do you wanna see next? Please RnR!)_


	7. Chapter VI

( _Author's note:_ were here, final match of the night, what will happen, read to find out!...after more storyline building of course…who am I kidding, this whole chapter is storyline building)

"Welcome back to MECCW, Right now we are preparing for our final match of the night, Finn Mertens vs Jeff hardy, but before that happens, The GM is going to make an announcement on what happened earlier tonight" JR said

"I hope he can clear this up" Eclipsa stated "by now, my head hurts JR"

"I hope so too, get this shit out of the way, I just want to see the next match, if your having family quarriles go on Maury" Corey said annoyed "I don't care about your kingdom, I just want to see some wrestling"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of MECCW, GM!" the ring announcer said as the General manager walked down the ramp casually before entering the ring

"Hello MECCW Multiverse! Tonight has been Crazy, It's been unpredictiable, it's been Psychotic, and learning who Anarkay really was shocked me, well one of the anarkay's, the hardcore champion and his family quariles, well I'm not here to stall from Finn vs Hardy, I just wanted to say this, tommarow night is a winner takes all buried alive match between the two heirs of mewni, for the crown,the wand, and the hardcore championship, it's official, I spoke with the magical high committee"

"What's a buried alive match?" Eclipsa asked concerned

"it's a match where the only way to win is to bury your opponent alive" Corey explained

"What!" Eclipsa shouted

"And it will be the main event, tommarow night!" The gm said before exiting the ring.

(Backstage) ( _Author's note: the following is_ _ **Not**_ _broadcasted_ __ _on the titantron_ )

The red masked anarkay, Revealed to be Connor Robinson, sat infront of a monitor with three other anarkay's and both stone cold and randy orton

"What the hell!" he shouted getting up

"where the hell are you going?" Stone cold asked

"I need something to eat, I need to digest this…..no pun intended" Connor said

"I'll go with you, I need some air" a shorter anarkay said "plus I have a weapon creation class in the buffet"

"….ok" Connor said "i guess having someone to have my back is always a good thing, and who better than Mick Foley…..i'm sorry, Mankind"

"It's fine….folley is just one of the voices in my head!" the anarkay took his mask off revealing Mankind, he then took off the anarkay costume revealing a dress shirt and kakis

"…sure Mankind, let's go with that" Connor replied as he opened a door and walked out, the camera panning to a room with a piece of paper taped to it, saying 'secondary mewni war room'

"We need a plan of action!" Mina, Mewni's greatest warrior said as the camerea panned to princess star in bed

"Stars unconscious, Anarkay is literally running wild and trying to take star's wand! It's the end of the multiverse!" Marco, star's best friend panicked as the camera panned outward

"Marco calm down, the crown has been in worse danger than a young man playing with the lights" Moon, star's mother and the queen said "But mina is right, we do need a plan of action"

"I say we create weapons, is there any vines or wood?" Mina asked

"…..no Mina, this isn't a forest" Moon replied

"oh….what do we have?" Mina asked

"we…have this pamphlet about a weapon creation class run by Mick Foley" Heckapoo said holding up a pamphlet with mankind holding a bat wrapped in barb wire with the words 'have a nice day' under him

"Mick Foley…..never heard of him" She replied "where is this class?"

"it's in the cafeteria in 30 minutes" Heckapoo responded as star slowly woke up "where….am…i? the last thing I remember is a surprisingly handsome man in his underwear sneaking behind me and tieing me to a wheel chair….mom? Marco?"

"Star! Your awake!" Marco shouted hugging star

"Marco, calm down, you're acting like I was pushed down a flight of stairs in a wheelchair" Star said as the room got awkwardly scilent

"Now's not the time for that young warrior! Right now, we need to prepare you for the battlefield! Come with me to the cafeteria!" Mina picked Star up out of bed and set her on the ground

"What do you mean prepare me for the battlefield?" Star asked as Moon sighed

"Star….a very bad man wants to take the throne of mewni…and plans on burying you alive tommarow" Moon explained

"What! Why would he do that?" Star replied concerned

"…Because he's Eclipsa's son" Heckapoo answered

"Wait…that would mean" Star turned to Moon "you lied to me! All of my life I've been stressing over my impending Queenhood duties, and I'm not even a princess?"

"Star tha-"Star then cutoff her mother

"No, it's not irrelivent, all of my life I have been lied to! Do you know how that feels?" star asked

"Actually star I do….i just found this out tonight as well!" Moon shouted

"Can everyone stop fighting for a second!" Marco shouted "Star, Queen Moon, that throne is yours, over generations you helped shaped a dimension! What has he done for mewni? Nothing I know of"

"Plus he's a monster!" Mina exclaimed

"…that's not really why we don't like him but sure Mina there's that too." Macro said before turning back to star "now go to the cafeteria with Mina and learn how to make weapons from mick foley!"

"ok" Star nodded and went with Mina to the cafeteria were there was a long table with multiple people sitting

"Hey" a fat man wearing a white t-shirt and green pants said "This look right to you?" he held up a little house made of legos

"Remarkable, it's a sort of throwing stone in the shape of a home" Mina threw the legos on the ground

"Hey what the hell that took me like two hours! What's your problem lady?" He asked angered

"…..can you show me how you made it?" Mina asked distracted

"Mina come on, we need to find Foley!" Star said concerned

"Of course young warrior! I apologize mr…." Mina stopped

"Griffin, Peter Griffin, and I think that mick is over there" the man pointed to another man in a strange brown mask who was rocking back and forth "Now…..Now your going to want to have a base, something to work off of" he said as the two women sat down in empty chairs

"Mick…..we need weapons for tommarow" Mina said

"I'm not an arms dealer Princess, I I assume you are princess star, right? RIGHT?" He asked star

"…..yes" Star replied cautiously

"like I said Star I am not an arms dealer, I'm a wrestler, but I will teach you how to make your own weapon as I was with everyone else, even your opponent tommarow" Mankind said pointing to Saturn who was sitting rows away

"Can't we just talk to him?" Star asked

"i don't think that hybrid brute would understand mewman" Mina said

"That's kind of racist Mina" Star said

"Enough…..i need to move on, Now like I said, your going to need a base, something to work off of, like a kendo stick, a chair, a 2X4 or my favorite" Mankind slammed a wooden bat onto the table "the Bat"

"we'll use this club to eliminate Saturn!" Mina exclaimed

"It's not ready yet" Mick said putting some barb wire, nails and a hammer on the table "You still need toppings on this sundae"

"Star, would you like to do the honors?" Mina asked

"Hey" a voice was behind star, It was Saturn holding the Hardcore title

"Connor, sit down!" Mick said "We were just talking about you"

"No we were talking about that hideous hybrid monstousity Saturn" Mina tried to correct mick

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lady, what do you mean hideous monster? I hear Saturn is pretty good lookin'" Connor sat down

"Why does he want the crown of Mewni then?" Mina asked

"I don't, I thought that Star wanted my Hardcore title, to be one of the greats like; Hulk Hogan, Bruno Sanmartino, Ultimate warrior, Triple H and the like" Connor said

"Wait your Saturn? And what's a Hardcore title? I don't even know what that means" Star replied "So wait you don't want the throne"

"and you don't want the title…who asked for the buried alive match?" Connor asked

"stop lying Saturn! We know your hiding something!" Mina shouted

"What do I have to hide? And why would I want the throne of mewni, a kingdom of predjudice and hatred against me because I'm different, with this belt, I am validated as a champion, as a warrior of high class! I don't care about mewni, I care about people knowing the truth, now my question is, why are you comin' for my belt? What would a princess with an all powerful wand need with a Hardcore Championship?" He asked

"We don't care about your belt hybrid!" Mina shouted "Why do you care so much about it?"

"Stop fighting! Cle-clearly there's a higher power to all of this!" a young blonde boy whom was sitting next to mick "You just wanna keep your belt right? And you wanna keep your wand?" he asked

"yes" both of the butterflies said

"then ca-call off the match!" The boy said

"That's a great idea kid!" a voice behind the two butterflies and mina said "…too bad the match is official and can't be removed from the card" the voice said condisendingly "by the end of tommarrow night there will be a new King or a new Hardcore champion," the GM walked away

( _author's note: I'm thinking about skipping the hardy vs finn match, what do you guys think? Who do you think will win the buried alive match? RnR!)_


	8. Chapter VII

( _Author's note: the following happens on the following night_ )

A camera opens on a ring announcer in a ditch "welcome to MECCW, Tonight, the Hardcore championship and the fate of a dimension are on the line, two members of a royal bloodline will engage in combat, one of them being buried alive" he said as the camera panned out

"Tonight is going to be very very interesting, I'm Jim Ross and with me on comentary is Corey graves and Eclipsa butterfly who is currently in the ring with Anarkay" JR said

"Tonight I will make history!" Anarkay said "I will be up there with Bruno Sanmartino, Hulk Hogan, and even the rock when I defend my title against Princess star tonight and bury her alive. i will be cemented in history, and i will become the greatest Hardcore champion in the multiverse" Anarkay handed the microphone to eclipsa

"Is it my turn now?" Eclipsa asked before putting the microphone to mouth "We're going to enjoy everything that we have missed out on since i have been frozen in a crystal, perhaps ice cream for breakfast? Ponies?"

"Logic concerts?" Connor added

"If we get logic in here tonight that would be unbelievable! " Corey said

"Sure! Logic concerts as well" Eclipsa said "...who's logic?"

"Nevermind" he sighed "I am not here for the wand, the throne of mewni, any of that shit, i'm her-"

"Language young man!" Eclipsa said sternly

"But mom! The E in MECCW stands for Extreme!" Connor whined

"Fine saturn, just don't let me catch you saying that word again" Eclipsa sighed

"Like i said, i'm here to defend my title, any means necessary, even if that means burial of a family member" Connor then grabbed his mask "now is the time, to reveal myself" he grabbed his mask and slowly took it off revealing a caucasian mewman, with skull face markings, purple eyes and a few freckles "Im hardcore champion! What the hell do I have to hide?...nothing, tonight I face Star butterfly and bury her alive, defending this belt" he held up the title belt "With this belt, I am finally accepted, I am finally not shunned by my peers, with this belt, I am up there with the greatest wrestlers of all time, Ultimate warrior, tommy dreamer, and sting to name a few, and with my mother backing me as my manager, I will be unstoppable, like paul heyman and brock lesnar, undertaker and paul bearer…macho man randy savage and his wife miss elizabeth, tonight I make history" Connor said exiting the ring

( _Can't nothing stop me, I'm on a roll_ _,_ _Always on time 'cause my eyes is on my Rollie-olex_ )

Saturn walked up the ramp to the backstage area as eclipsa got in her commentary seat

"tonight is going to be a tremendous show of combat, coming up next is Urania vs stone cold" JR said as Urania's theme played and she walked out "The following contest is set for one-fa-" the announcer was interrupted by stone cold walking behind her and "Stunner! Inverted stunner!" JR shouted as the two hit the stage and Austin got up kicking the grounded Urania before picking her up and a suplex to the ground

"excuse me, stone cold," a woman walked up from backstage "can you explain why you attacked Urania from behind before your match tonight?"

"Well Renee, what did she do to the native people of mewni when she arrived, exactly what I did to her, arrive unannounced and attacked from behind, and besides" Austin pulled out a small bible "right here in Austin 3:16 it said that I just whipped her ass!" stone cold walked away

"….ok then, back to you JR" renee said

"That was brutal, but I feel from what I know about her she deserves it" JR said

"I can't believe that I'm related to her" Eclipsa said

"We'll be right back after the commercial break" Corey said

(Backstage)

Connor sat down, hooded and unmasked, a plate of food infront of him "Hey mister! What's that on your shoulder?" a small child in a dress asked

"This? It's my Hardcore title belt, I won it by defeating a psychopathic demon from the pits of hell in no holds barred combat" Connor answered

"….it's shiny" she said

"yep, I'm defending her tonight against star butterfly tonight" He responded

"my name's festivia what's yours?" she asked

"Names Saturn, but I go by connor" he said without thinking, he then stopped and reliesed, this little girl was the one who was swapped with him

"Are you a mewman?" she asked

"yeah…sort of, my mother was, well is mewman, its complicated kid" Connor said

"oh…..okay, see you later !" she walked away as connor began to eat

(arena)

"Welcome back, now we have a special match scheduled, Kane and Jasper, Team destruction versus D-generation X, The game and the Showstopper!" JR said

( _author's note: sorry for not uploading frequently, I'm on vacay, how do you like it so far? What do you wanna see, RnR_ )


	9. Chapter VIII

( _author's note: the following happens directly after the last chapter_ )

"The following contest is set for one-fall and is a tornado tag team match, introducing first from parts unknown and the gem homeworld respectively, at a combine weight of 323 pounds and a combine height of 14'0, Team destruction, Kane and Jasper" the ring announcer shouted as flames errupted from the ground

"Oh my!" Eclipsa said "This is quite the entrance"

(*Cover of Kane's music on Electric guitar*)

"And thanks to the general manager and bill cypher we have found fans around the multiverse to fill the stands" JR explained

"Kane! Kane! Kane!" Some of them shouted as the devil's favorite demon emerged from the flames fists clentched, he loosed his fingers making the flames dispurse as he and jasper who was behind kane marched to the ring determined to win climbing into the ring as the lights turned green

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO DO?" the crowd chanted "TELL US WHAT TO WEAR?" they chanted louder than the titantron music "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER?"

Fireworks in the shape of an X errupted from the stage

( _that's right little man, Break it down!)_

"DEGENERATIONAL!" the crowd shouted as two figures walked out, one the king of kings, the other , the two crossed there arms in an x and pointed downward

"intrudocing first from san antonio, texas, at 6'1 and weighing 225 pounds, the Heartbreak kid, Shawn Micheals, and his partner the World Wrestling Entertainment Chief Operating Officer, from Greenwich, connecticut, at 6'4, weighing 255 pounds, the game, Triple H!"

The two posed infront of the minitron, Triple H posing with glowsticks, crossing them in an x as shawn micheal did his Icon pose before Triple H threw the glowsticks at eclipsa

"And you tried to tell me earth had no magic, how do these sticks glow then corey?" Eclipsa asked catching them

"Science" Corey responded "it's the type of magic we have on earth, well it's not really…...shut up"

The two degeneration x members climbed into the ring made x's with there arms and lowered them to there hips then raised them repetidily setting off fireworks in the shape of an X in the ring before they stopped and got in a corner, the bell rang and the heartbreak kid ran at jasper and kneed her in the face before a right hook to the chest, a dropkick and Triple H trying to escape Kane's grasp, but the monster kept attaccking him with punch after punch, hook after hook, jabe after jab. Shawn uppercutted jasper before irish whipping her into kane before "SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" JR said as jasper fell and kane picked up both triple h and shawn michaels and "DOUBLE CHOKESLAM!" Eclipsa shouted causing corey and jr to look at her

"What? A queen needs to have her share of fun as well" Eclipsa responded to the looks as triple H got up and began to beat on Kane with right hook after left hook "Strong attack on the side of triple H" JR said as The game hit kane with a spine buster picking him up and pedigree as jasper got up and suplexed the game before a leg hook pin

"1….2….3!" The referee counted as kane music played to mixed reaction

"Here are your winners, Kane and Jasper, team destruction!" The announcer shouted

"A great match between powerhouses!" Jr said

"I agree j-" eclipsa was interrupted by the titantron turning on and showing a man with long black hair with a white stripe, wearing a strange red jacket " _SALUTATIONS TEAM DESTRUCTION! THE CONTEST YOU HAVE ENDURED HAS BEEN A TRIAL TO SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF FACING US!"_

"Us?" Eclipsa asked as the titantron zoomed out showing a man with strange curved beard patterns and no pupils

"Thats Jeff hardy! The man who didn't arrive yesterday night to challange for the MECCW earth championship beacuse of family matters!" Corey said "What is he doing here JR?"

"Where did his pupils go?" JR asked

" _We are here to see i you are worthy of redemption of your sins against the seven dieties"_ Jeff finally said

" _That is correct BROTHER NERO!" Matt said_

"Wait, what does he mean by seven dieties?" eclipsa asked

"I have no idea" JR said

"You two are obviously obsolete mules" Corey said "This is matt hardy, and he has been woken!"

" _We shall see you tommarrow night in a cell of the damned!" Matt said_ as the titantron turned off

"Shocking news from the hardy boyz, who will be here tommarrow night!" Corey said

"This all is making my head hurt does anyone have any choclate?" Eclipsa asked

"No….i have some skittles though" Corey said

"Skittles? RED GREEN BLUE PURPLE! SUGARY RAINBOW!" Jr shouted

"Is JR ok?" Eclipsa asked

"Yes, he does this sometimes, we'll be right back for a scedueled promo from star butterfly after the commercial break!" Corey said

(Backstage)

Connor sat infront of a monitor watching the action "HIYA!" Festiva said loudly from behind

"JEEZ! Oh….hi festivia how are you?" Connor calmed down

"I'm ok, i have a question " Festiva said

"Ok ask away kid" He responded

"Are you trying to take the throne of mewni?" She asked

"No, i'm here to defend my Hardcore title, and when i win against star tonight, i'll give her, her queendom back" Saturn responded "Where'd you here this?"

"That man over there is saying that you,star and some guy named Kane are going to fight in a triple threat buried alive match" She pointed to the gm "And he says yours scum that doesn't deserve the hardcore championship"

"What! This bastard just throws Kane into this! This match is a family matter! Who does he think he is? Vince mcmahon? " Connor asked "Calling me scum, i'll show him"

"I don't know who that is" Festivia said

"I need to go talk to someone, i'll be back" Connor grabbed his belt and left

"Can i go with you?" Festivia asked

"Ok kid come on" Connor said as they left the monitor room

(Author's note: Whatchu think? Who will win? What will the consquences be on either side? RnR!)


	10. Chapter IX

( _author's note: the following happens directly after the last chapter_ )

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Corey graves and with me on commentary is Eclipsa butterfly, Queen of darkness and Jim ross, WWE hall of famer" corey said as the titantron turned on

 _(_ _Can't nothing stop me, I'm on a roll, Always on time 'cause my eyes is on my Rollie-olex ,I don't trust nobody, oh no (no, no, no!) ,I don't trust nobody, put my homies on the payroll)_

The hardcore champion walked out in a ric flair esc coat with Festivia on his shoulders, he walked down the ramp

"What's your son doing out here?" JR asked "Where the hell is star?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" Eclipsa answered

"I heard she couldn't come beacuse she was resting from yesterdays onslaught by randy orton"

"GM! YOU SON OF A BITCH, Get your ass out here!" Connor shouted "You Bastard!"

(*GM's theme plays*)

The gm walked down and entered the ring before saying "yes? What do you want this time?"

"Look into this little girls eyes and tell her that a 7 foot demon is taking her kingdom and my belt because you decided to make the main event into a triple threat match with Kane" Connor said

"You keep bragging your the hardcore champion, surely since you beat Kane you can beat him again"

"That's not the point, the point is that you are making unfair decisions and I hoped you were passed this, I'll compete, but if I win I keep the hardcore title and will not be pitted against family members, biological or not, I'm not going to beat the shit out of a teenage girl"

"Sometimes teenagers deserve it though Saturn" eclipsa commentated

"I agree eclipsa, sometimes you just gotta smack a kid in the face" Corey responded

"Your fighting star, Kane is there to enforce it" gm said sternly

"Your a fucking sociopath!" Saturn screamed putting festivia down "here's not the safest for you kid, go back to your parents"

"...but…..my daddy isn't here and my mommy doesn't love me" she said bluntly

"I'm sure she loves you, ahhhh fuck it who am I kidding,...festiva" he suddenly changed his mood

"Yes " she asked

"Eclipsa isn't really your mommy…...she's mine" he said as the princess lit up "I HAVE A BROTHER!" she shouted with joy

"I'm not rustydicks kid either….im half demon" he explained in the ring

"So…...I'm not royalty?" She said

"dont say that," Saturn kneeled down "you were raised as royalty of mewni and you know mewni better than I do, hell I was raised on earth, I'm no king, but from the short while Ive known you I know your gonna be a great queen" he hugged the small princess

"That's sweet and all but i just want to get to the next match, save your family quarriles for maury" corey said

"Corey…...you said that yesterday" Eclipsa pointed out

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah kid, really" he hugged tighter

"That's sweet" the gm said "too bad i don't care, this isn't the saturn butterfly show, this is MECC-FUCKING-W KID AND IF YOU WANNA STAY HARDCORE CHAMPION YOU"VE GOTTA BEAT KANE AND STAR TONIGHT!"

"Oh my, some harsh language from the GM" eclipsa said

"You say this isn't the saturn show, it kind of feels to me that it's the kane show, two kane match in one night, one of them a title shot? I don't know GM" Saturn said "What do you think kiddo?" He asked festivia

"I think it's kind of unfair" she answered

"The life of a hardcore champion is unfair, it's in the name, hardcore" Gm said "Like it or not your havin the match"

"Fine…...on one condition, actually two, bring logic to play live my theme" Connor said

"Ok and?" GM asked

"Make sure festivia here gets a commentary booth, i want my little sister to see her brother beat the shit out of kane with a good view" Connor added

"Done and done, well see you on the battlefield" GM exited the ring

( _Author's note: what do you all think? A big shout out to celestial glowhead, a very loyal fan of mine! If you have Any suggestions, complaints or anything of that nature then please RnR!)_


	11. Chapter X

( _author's note: the following happens directly after a commercial break_ )

"Hello and welcome back to Meccw, i'm Eclipsa butterfly and with me on commentary is Festivia, Princess of Mewni, Jim ross, world wrestling entertainment hall of famer and corey graves, former NXT champion" Eclipsa said "And we now go to the ring where The Phenom's manager Paul Bearer is standing" Eclipsa said

"Welcome! Ohhhhhhhh Yesssssssss Welcome! Welcome to my funeral parlor, where the doors are always open just for you!" bearer wailed as a man who's hair was balding in a suit walked out

"Here's paul heyman, what does he want with Paul bearer?" JR asked

"My Name Is Paul Heyman! And i am the advocate of the REIGNING, DEFENDING, WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT UNIVERSAL CHAMPION AND DEFEATER OF THE PHENOM'S STREAK, THE BEAST, **BRRRRRRRROCK LESSSSSSSNAR!** "

"Someone beat this undertaker? How?" Eclipsa asked

( _*Brock's theme played*)_

Fireworks erupted as a humongous figure walked through them before hopping back and forth, hyping himself for combat

"The beast, brock lesnar making his meccw debut" JR said as brock got in the ring with the two Paul's "BROCK FIGHT UNDERWEAR, BROCK BEAT UNDERWEAR! BROCK FIGHT UNDERWEAR IN CASKET FIGHT BROCK BEAT UNDERWEAR AGAIN THIS MOON" the man said like a savage beast

"Did he call the phenom, the underwear?" Eclipsa asked

"Is he a cave mewman?" Festivia giggled

"Festivia, brock lesnar is a force to be reckoned with, the man has defeated, Kane, Triple H, Roman reigns and even the rock" Corey explained to deaf ears

"...he's in his underwear" Festivia giggled

"Why does this brat have to be up here?" Corey sighed

"I talked to the general manager, and he has confirmed this match, right now!" Paul said as refs pushed caskets to each side of the ring

A casket in the corner of the ring opened and the phenom walked out

"BROCK LESNAR, ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU WANT TO FACE ME? VERY WELL THEN YOU SHALL **REST….IN….PEACE!** " undertaker kneeled rolling his eyes behind his head and sticking out his tongue as lightning struck the ramp

"HE'S SCARY!" festivia pointed to the undertaker

"The undertaker, the phenom, defeating opponents year after year, one of the best in the business vs WWE universal champion brock lesnar, the beast incarnate, this is gonna be good!" JR said

"The following contest is set for one fall and is a casket match, which is won by locking your opponent in a casket!" an announcer shouted "introducing first from death valley Texas, weighing 309 pounds, at 6'10, accompanied by Paul bearer, the phenom, THE UNDERTAKER!"

The announcer paused then continued "and from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 286 pounds and a height of 6'3, the beast incarnate, BROCK LESNAR!"

The beast began to wail on the dead man, with punch after punch, before the phenom powered out of his grasp and "TOMBSTONE! TOMBSTONE!" Jr shouted as Brock hit the ground and got up quickly

"He's not Mewman! He's can't be!" festivia said as Brock picked the phenom up onto his shoulders and "F5 F5!" Jr shouted "oh the humanity!" He shouted as Brock began to wail on the dead man as he tried to get up

"I'm just happy that Saturn isn't in the ring with this man, he seems unstable" eclipsa said

"I wouldn't want my brother in there either mama" festivia said

"Festivia she isn't your mother" Corey sighed

"No it's quite alright" eclipsa said "though I prefer mother, but mama works to"

"I can't believe this eclipsa, your practically just adopting this kid!" Corey shouted as Brock got up and picked taker up,

"SUPLEX,SUPLEX,SUPLEX" Jr said as Brock hit three German suplexes on the dead man

The dead man got up and "CHOKESLAM !" Eclipsa shouted as Brock hit the ground but got up in a fashion much like his opponent before he picked up taker on his shoulders and another "F5 again F5 again!" Jr shouted as Brock pushed taker into a casket

"He he beat the undertaker! The phenoms in the casket!" Jr said as Brock locked the casket

(Backstage) (not broadcast on Titan Tron)

"Hey star" Connor walked into the Mewman war room

"What do you want you psycho!" Marco shouted getting in a karate stance

"...boi I will hit you with an rko followed by an STF and you don't want that, I was here to ask star if she wanted to double team Kane, but if she hangs around you then I know she'd turn on me, so tell her that the demon has awoken" Saturn left the room

"I don't trust you one bit! And if you lay one finger on me or star so help me I" Marco was interrupted by a sweet chin music to the face

"Fine then pretty boy, no fingers involved" he left slowly flipping Marco off

He bumped into star

"What are you doing? Did you do this to Marco?...I trusted you" star was cut off by a sweet chin music

"I trusted you too, I thought that you actually trusted me, but your little buddy had to attack me! I'm done being polite, I'm done considering you to be an ally, tonight…...consider this payback" he smirked walking away "See you soon"

(arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW where we are getting ready for the main event, a triple threat burial match!" Corey said "I'm excited how about you JR?"

"I just want to make sure our commentary team makes it out of this alive" JR said as the lights turned off and a ferrari pulled up to the ramp, Connor and a skinny biracial man with a shirt saying everybody in white letters on, as well as eclipsa sat in the car

"Can't nothing' stop me, I'm on a roll " the man sang

"I'm on a roll!" Connor added

"Always on time 'cause my eyes is on my Rollie-olex ,I don't trust nobody, oh no" the man continued

"no, no, no!" Saturn added

"I don't trust nobody, put my homies on the payroll, Fuck with me now or you'll never know If you ,weren't with me, in the beginning, you get no love

"My name Connor Robinson ,Saturn ain't here right now, leave a message if you want, hun" Connor sang getting into the ring before putting his hands in the air and lowering them, mocking kane, making confetti spew from the ring posts

"CONFETTI!" Festivia giggled

"The following contest is set for one fall and is a buried alive match for the hardcore championship and the throne of mewni, the only way to win is to bury your opponent alive" the announcer said "Introducing first, from parts unknown, at 6'5, weighing 150 pounds, the hardcore champion, accompanied by his mother and manager Eclipsa butterfly, and Professional rapper Logic, Connor robinson!"

"We'll be back soon with more action!" JR said "with combat between three gladiators for a throne, the stakes have never been higher"

( _Author's note: Cliffhanger time! I won't be on for a bit so yeah, who do you want to win, what do you think will happen, RnR!)_


	12. Chapter XI

( _Author's note: surprise, no cliffhanger! the following happens directly after a commercial break)_

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Jim Ross, with me on commentary is Former WWE NXT champion Corey Graves, and Princess of the dimension of Mewni, Festivia." JR Said "Right now star and Saturn are in the ring, their respective members of accompaniment sitting ringside, The mother of Saturn Butterfly in his corner, and Mina, great warrior of Mewni, and Marco Diaz, best friend of Princess Star in star's"

(*Kane's music played on electric guitar*)

"And from Parts unknown, accompanied by his tag team partner Jasper, and his half-brother the undertaker, at 7'0 foot tall, weighing 323 pounds, The big red machine, KANE!" the announcer stated as flames erupted from the stage, Kane walking through them as they faded, he looked directly at Saturn and Star slashing his thumb across his throat and then lowering it to his sides, Saturn got out of the ring and started ripping at the mat finding a steel chair with thumbtacks hot glued onto it and barbed wire wrapped around it like cotton candy

"Looks like Saturn's got a new toy, and he's dying to use it" Corey said

"This is outrageous the match hasn't even started yet!" Jr shouted

Kane surrounded by Jasper and Taker walked into the ring, climbing between the ropes as Saturn put his new toy on a ring post, Kane raised his arms and lit Saturn's chair on fire with his pyrokenetic powers

"Mina I'm not sure I can do this" star said to Mina "All he wants is his belt"

"You have to fight him young warrior!" Mina responded "The fate of Mewni depends on it!"

"Mom, go somewhere safe, I don't want you to get hurt" Connor stated

"I'm not letting you do this alone" Eclipsa said sternly

"Please, mom you don't know what Kane is capable of, go join festivia on commentary" Connor argued

"…..Ok, just don't get hurt, please" Eclipsa walked away

The bell rang and Connor hit Kane with the chair before a "SWANTON! SWANTON!" JR shouted as Saturn collided with Kane before getting up and "RKO! SATURN PERFORMED AN RKO FROM OUTTA NOWHERE ON STAR BUTTERFLY!" Jr screamed as Kane got up like his brother

"He got up like the scary man!" Festivia pointed out as Kane grabbed the chair and began to wail on Saturn with it as star got up and pushed Kane, with immediate regret

"OHHHH bad idea princess" Corey said as Kane set star up for a tombstone into the mat,

"TOMBSTONE! TOMBSTONE!" JR shouted as Eclipsa sat inbetween him and Festivia

"Welcome back Eclipsa" Corey said as Saturn sat up in a way mocking Kane, he slipped out of the ring and grabbed a table that was under the ring

"Table! Saturn's got a table!" JR said as Saturn wedged the table in between ring ropes as he climbed into the ring, he picked up his chair and smashed it into Kane repeatedly as star exited the ring and grabbed her bat she made with mick. Running back into the ring with bat in hand, hitting kane with it before she and saturn pushed kane through the table,

This infurated the big red monster who got up and powerbombed star before beginning to trade blows with saturn, star rolling out of the ring, being picked up by jasper who rolled her back into the ring.

Saturn Irish whipped Kane out of the ring and then dolphin dived onto Kane

"Look at that! Look at that!" JR shouted "Dolphin dive!"

Saturn got up and was ambushed by the three people surrounding the ring, undertaker grabbing star's bat

"Oh my gawd, undertaker enough's enough" JR stated

"…..is Saturn gonna be ok?" Festivia asked beginning to cry

"…probably not, he's in the ring with Kane, one of the most unpredictable, psychotic beings in the busnissess, up there with Abyss, Mankind and even Sting for a short while." Corey explained as Festivia hugged Eclipsa crying

"He's gonna be ok little one, he's going to be ok" Eclipsa said as Connor got up and "RKO to the deadman! Can you believe it?" JR asked as Connor got back in the ring as Kane was getting tired of wailing on the downed star, getting up and Saturn picking him up for a tombstone

"OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA TOMBSTONE THE DEVIL'S FAVORITE DEMON ECLIPSA, YOUR SON IS GOING FOR THE PILEDRIVER" JR shouted as kane hit the mat

"HE TOMBSTONED KANE! KANE WAS TOMBSTONED!" Corey shouted "This is unbelievable!"

Star got up aiming to hit kane but hit saturn instead with "SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" saturn rolled out of the ring but got back in quickly, hitting star with a superman punch followed by "PEDIGREE! PEDIGREE!" JR shouted

"Go Saturn!" Festivia shouted

"LETS GO CONNOR! SATURN SUCKS!" The crowd chanted much like they would with John Cena

"I don't quite like the crowd saying my son sucks, but mobs never change" Eclipsa stated as Kane sat up clotheslining the two out of the ring, he then grabbed them by the throat and walked to the two pits, choke slamming them into the graves, Kane rose his arms and lowered them, making a giant bucket pour soil, luckily for Saturn and star here's a safety mechanism airlock Plexiglas panel that slides into the grave side to side and an air hole that is activated when a humanoid comes in contact with the pits bottom.

"KANE WON! KANE IS KING OF MEWNI AND HARDCORE CHAMPION!" JR shouted "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! What do you think Eclipsa?"

"well, I I I" she was still in shock "MY SON WAS BURIED ALIVE JR!"

"He's safe, theres a panel that blocks the dirt from burying him and an airhole" Corey explained pointing to schematics on his pamphlet "GM hates him but he's running a business and Saturn is making him a lot of money."

"Here is your winner, and new hardcore champion as well as new king of Mewni….KANE!" the announcer shouted as renee entered from the backstage area

"Kane, now that you're hardcore champion AND king of Mewni, what's next for the big red machine" Renee asked

"Well Renee, I can only think of one thing to do…..ME, PAUL, TAKER, JASPER, AND THE BUTTERFLIES ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! THEN JASPER AND I ARE GOING TO FACE MATT HARDY AND NERO!"

"….what's a Disney world?" Festivia and Eclipsa asked

"It's where all of earth's magic is located" Corey explained

"So earth does have magic!" Eclipsa said

The magic committee then walked out shocked, a demon has taken the throne.

"I…..I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING" omnitraxis time stated

"Do we really have to give him the wand?" Heckapoo asked

"Do it or I'll tie you to that ring post and give you a Shane McMahon" Kane smiled

"What's a…." Romulus was interrupted by Renee

"You don't want to know…..wait you're a diamond you don't have privates"

"*gulp* yes I do" Romulus admitted as he ran and grabbed the wand which was in a display case, Kane opened it and grabbed the wand, it morphed into a bone wrapped in silver wire and a skull with red eyes, red horns wrapped in barb wire and black bat wings attached to it

His theme played as he and the two giants walked backstage, star getting dug from her grave by her friend Marco

"….Star...we lost" Marco explained helping his woozy friend up

"Where's Saturn?" Star asked as Eclipsa and festivia began to claw at the ground next to star

"SATURN!" Festivia cried

"Eclipsa…...if Saturn's down there…..then who won?" Star asked as Eclipsa sighed

"….Kane…Kane won" Eclipsa sighed "The rest of the multiverse, Mewni, earth, equestria, vegeta, gallifrey, gem homeworld all of them have now lost"

The two butterflies hit the Plexiglas which released Saturn "where is he?" Saturn asked enraged, blood spilling from his forehead

"…setting up a family vacation at Disney world" Eclipsa said

"fine, we'll go on splash mountain, meet Mickey then I'll challenge him for the throne of Mewni and the belt, give the throne back to star and keep my baby girl" Saturn got up as festivia hugged him crying

"Hey hey, sis, I'm ok, it'll be ok kiddo" He hugged her back before they both released and got up

"What's a splash mountain…and who's mickey?" Star asked Eclipsa who shrugged

"WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOMMARROW!" Kane squealed hugging the two from behind

"….you buried me alive" Star pointed out

"Relax, it's a family thing, Kane and I light eachother on fire and bury eachother all the time" Taker said

"You have issues …both of you need a therapist" Marco pointed out

( _Author's note: didn't see that coming did you? What do you think, will Star, Eclipsa and the other Butterflies enjoy Disney? Why did I put such a massive plot hole with putting Disney world in continuity? That last one is kind of me pointing it out but still, please RnR, and please share with those who you think may like this fanfic!Next chapter is gonna be very long, please enjoy!)_


	13. Road To Disney Special pt1

( _author's note: Hi, this chapter is gonna be a bit of a detour from the norm, it's sort of the road to disney, it's also gonna be a bit longer, I hope you enjoy!_ )

The camera opens on the mewman war room, where Mina, Queen Moon, Star, Marco and The Magic High committee were sleeping the door bursting open "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! WHO'S READY TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD?" a figure in a suit shouted happily into a megaphone

"listen Kane is it?" Moon got up from her slumber

"Yes" Kane responded

"The throne of Mewni isn't just something that gets passed around like like some sort of I don't know what!"

"Title belt" Saturn exclaimed entering the room

"Yes that Title belt, it cannot be passed around" Moon stated "So you can't order us to do anything"

"I'm not ordering you to do anything though, I just want to go to Disney world with some of my favorite subjects" Kane smiled

"We're not your subjects!" Star stated

"…but I won" Kane reminded everyone

"You buried a man and my daughter alive!" Moon shouted

"so, I've buried my brother alive several times, on national broadcast as well" Kane explained

"yeah to be honest for a guy called the undertaker, he sure can't win a buried alive match" Saturn joked to strange looks "…..awkward"

"that doesn't make it ok to bury someone alive! And for what, a belt! Just go to a J-Mart!" Marco shouted

"you don't understand what title belts are do you? There verification belts that you are the best, the best of the best" Saturn explained

"….It's a belt!" Marco shouted

"Marco, Saturn, stop!" Star shouted "We need to stop fighting between each other if we're gonna get anything done"

"she's right, and I think a family vacation is just what we need right now" Connor said "I'll get Festivia and Mom, you guys pack up"

"What about Urania?" Moon asked

"…..ok" Connor sighed as he left the room, bumping into Festivia

"Hi Saturn!" she said happily as Saturn kneeled down

"Hey kiddo, you wanna go to Disney world?" Saturn asked

"…okay!" she climbed onto Saturn's shoulders as he got up, walking to the cafeteria

"Let's find mom then, afterwards you two can pack" Saturn said looking through the sea of people, eventually seeing Eclipsa at a chocolate fountain

"MAMA!" Festivia shouted as Saturn walked over to his mother

"Hello Festivia, how are you today?" Eclipsa asked dipping various objects into the fountain

"Saturn and I are going to Disney world with star and wanted to see if you wanted to come" Festivia smiled "Please MAMA"

"well I don't know what a Disney world exactly is, but sure, as I always say, all knowledge is good knowledge" eclipsa responded

"Great, go pack while I gather everyone" Saturn said

(Arena)

"Hello and welcome back to MECCW, I'm Corey Graves and with me on commentary is WWE hall of famer Jim Ross and Arlene Texan Propane seller Hank Hill in place of our normal third member of commentary Eclipsa butterfly, presumably because of family issues that happened last night" Corey explained

"well I don't know about you but I don't care about mewni, as long as they don't invade u.s. soil there fine with me" Hank said "Too be honest I just want to see some wrestling"

"Well then your in luck, since the absence of jeff hardy in the earth championship match, the GM has made a decision for whoever can beat brock lesnar tonight, to hold the title" JR stated

"That's right an open challenge" Corey added "I wonder who's gonna take it?"

The Beasts manager paul heyman walked out of the backstage area with his client

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Paul Heyman, and this little beauty" Paul held up a belt with a diamond shaped gold emblem, earth's continents inscribed into it in rubies. "Is the MECCW EARTH CHAMPIONSHIP, AND WHOEVER CAN DEFEAT THE REIGNING,WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BROCK LESNAR TONIGHT CAN WIN THIS BEAUTY RIGHT HERE!"

The arena went silent for a brief moment "No one, No one wants to face my client?" he asked "Is everyone in that locker room as cowardly as this crowd!"

"Now that's too far, heyman, you can insult the superstars but when you insult the crowd that's too far" JR said as the crowd chanted "that's too far"

The camera panned to a young woman, around 16, with long blonde hair in a ponytail and red eyes, she was wearing an Anarkay shirt and was visibly upset by this comment

"BROCK BEAT ANYONE HERE!" Brock smirked as the woman jumped over the steel barricade

"Is that a fan! This is asinine! What does she think she's doing" Hank shouted as the young woman ran into the ring after grabbing a microphone from a referee nearby

"Paul heyman, Bork laser…My name is Crissy dieath…I'm a Gallisayian from the Milky Way galaxy…and I accept your open challenge" the woman said, a monkey tail wrapped around her waist

"BORK BEAT MONKEY WOMAN, BORK GET BELT, ADD TO BORK COLLECTION!" Brock said as the ref and ring announcer got in the ring "The following contest is for the MECCW Earth Championship, and is set for one fall, introducing first, from the milky way galaxy, appearing to be 6'1 or 6'2, weight unknown, Crissy dieath" the announcer shouted "And from Minneapolis, Minnesota, at 6'3, weighing 265 pounds, the beast BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROCK LESSSSSSSSSNAR!"

The two climbed into the ring and came face to face, Crissy running at him and "RKO! RKO FROM THE FAN!" JR shouted

Crissy ran to the ropes and bounced off them "SWANTON! SWANTON!"

Crissy picked up lesnar and uppercutted him in the chin before, left hook, left hook, right hook "KINSHASA!" Corey shouted

"BY GAWD THIS WOMAN IS A FIGHTIN' MACHINE!" JR said as Crissy ran to the ring ropes and bounced off them again leg dropping Brock before he sat up and began to throw punches, Crissy dodging each of them before picking brock up and suplexing him, Paul heyman shocked at ringside, who or what was this woman?

"This woman, this young woman, demolishing brock lesnar." JR said

"Yep" Hank responded to jr as brock got up and was hit with crissy's tail then a sweet chin music, as brock fell Crissy hit him with a pedigree before locking him in an Sharpshooter

"This is ridiculous! Who is this woman!" Corey shouted as the two struggled

"she's a great fighter I tell you h'wat" Hank responded as Crissy tightened her grip

"look at this! SHARPSHOOTER LOCKED IN TIGHTER THAN THE HITMAN'S!" JR shouted as the two continued to struggle

"OH MY GAWD!" JR shouted soon after when Brock tapped

"a-and your new MECCW Earth champion, Crissy dieath!" the announcer stuttered

The GM walked out of the locker room "Congratulations! You won! If you were a MECCW Warrior" GM pretend frowned

"Don't give me that shit GM, i beat the Universal champion fair and square, it was an open challenge…..no one expected it, so i did" Crissy said

"Open challenge…...for the MECCW Warriors" GM said

"What warriors…..Rose quartz? She's not here, Miz…..hasn't made his debut yet, Kane…...on vacation, there's no one here, hell you have a guest on commentary!" Crissy shouted "THIS IS MULTIVERSAL WRESTLING! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HERE! I JUST BEAT BROCK LESNAR!"

"Fine kid, you wanna be a warrior, your on board" GM said "And tonight is your contract signing"

"REALLY!" her tail wagged like a dogs "...I mean thank you"

"Your welcome kid, we have a shortage of superstars since the butterflies are on vacation" GM muttered walking away, crissy walking to her seat until she was needed again, belt on her shoulder

"That woman, Crissy dieath, just minutes ago was a fan in the stands, now is MECCW Earth Champion" JR said

"This is asinine, this is insane i tell you h'wat!" Hank said

(Backstage)

The Mewmian vacationers were all in the mewni war room except for Saturn and Kane

The lights turned off and on again, connor in his anarkay suit, shorts instead of pants, Festivia on his shoulders, wearing a backpack

"JEEZ!" Half the room jumped "Saturn what the hell!"

Saturn took off his mask "what! It's faster to teleport than walk" he pointed out as the door erupted in flames, Kane walking through smiling, paul, jasper and taker behind him,

"Are you guys ready?" Kane smiled

"Sure why not" the rest of the group excluding jasper and taker responded, knowing they wouldn't get out of it in anyway

"Good! Let's go to the limo!" Kane and the group walked to a limo atop a clear bridge, presumably made by bill cipher

"Where are the invisible goats?" Eclipsa and moon asked

"...what?" taker asked

"On mewni carriages and bicycles are carried by invisible goats" Moon explained

"On earth limos are powered by…...dark magic" Taker smiled making festivia shiver

"Don't mess with the weaklings mind Taker" Jasper said

"Fine" Taker groaned

"it's powered by a liquid gasoline, and is complex machinery beyond your medieval shit in a bucket understanding" Kane answered opening the door to the long limousine

"I cannot believe i am going into this mechanical chariot with this beast" Urania thought about Saturn climbing into the limo

"So no goats?" Eclipsa asked climbing in

"No mom, no goats" Connor answered as he festivia and the magic high committee got into the limo

"Star i'm not going who knows where with psycho demon and your crazy psycho grandpa!" Marco shouted

"Does it look like we have a choice Marco!" Star pointed out as she and Marco climbed into the limo

"Gems first" Kane gestured as Jasper climbed into the limo. well it's the size of a truck but in the shape and length of a limo.

"GET IN" Undertaker said as moon climbed into the limo, undertaker then climbing in closing the door to the surprisingly spacious limousine

"Where to?" the driver who was hidden asked

"Disney world humble chariot driver" Urania said before the driver rolled the window down to reveal himself

"Sure thing Queenie" he reached for urania the first queen screaming her head off.

"Steve! STEVE!' Saturn shouted

"Fine" Austin said turning around gripping the wheel rolling the window up

"….so Kane tell us about yourself" Moon said as Saturn panicked

"Moon, th-that's not the best idea!" Saturn panicked

"Yeah Kane, for being your tag partner I know surprisingly little about you" Jasper added

"Do you want me to tell the story my son?" Paul asked

"Is that Kane's dad?" Star asked saturn who nodded cautiously covering Festivia's ears

"Saturn I wanna hear story time" Festivia frowned

"No you don't kid" Stone cold said

"yeah like it's real fucked up" Saturn said

"Saturn you know what I say all knowledge is good knowledge" Eclipsa said

"Don't crawl to me when you have nightmares, explain away Paul" Saturn sighed

"A long long time ago, I worked at a family funeral parlor, a family that had two sweet sweet young boys, the two of the best of friends, and one one horrible day, the older brother came across a box of matches while I was away, UNDERTAKER! YOU KILLED YOUR PARENTS! YOU LIT THEM ON FIRE!" Paul shouted

"….what" Moon said

"and the younger brother Kane, Kane was set ablaze, look at his face, look at your brother undertaker! He's missing an eye!" Paul shouted

"is this normal for earth…marco how do you deal with this?" Heckapoo asked

"THIS ISN'T NORMAL!" Marco shouted

"Hey Marco, I'm not finished" Kane said "After the Carnage I was shuffled through multiple asylums before arrive back into the custody of my father paul bearer, where I was brought to the WWF to face my brother for the first time in years at Badd Bloodd 1997"

"Well monster get what they deserve" Urania said to Kane

"He's not a monster, he's a demon, the devil's favorite demon" Paul said

"after that I won titles, lost titles, dragged men to hell, burned and buried people alive, and then came here…..and became King" Kane smiled

"…is he gonna hurt me Saturn?" Festivia shivered

"I won't let him sis" Saturn held his sister

"anyone else have family stories?" Kane asked

"yeah I got one" Saturn said "it's called the magic committee and the future hardcore champion"

"we already said we're sorry!" Heckapoo growled

"yeah I apologize for taking you away from your family and home dimension" Saturn said "you think that shit makes up for my mother being imprisoned, me being swapped with festivia, your years of lying?" he asked to silence "Exactly it doesn't, you all of you are afraid of me because I speak the truth"

"Maybe if your mom wasn't a" Kane was interrupted

"What Kane? My mom wasn't a what?" He shouted

"Honey calm down" Eclipsa said

"Yeah dude your getting really mad" Marco said

"Why shouldn't I marco, I was shunned from you fuckers because I was different, I was swapped with a fucking peasant and sent to earth, I was shunned there because I was different! When I became Hardcore champion it was the first time I was accepted, and you just want to take that shit from me?! FUCK YOU!" he shouted

Everyone in the limo was silent in shock.

"...I. I'm sorry. I. I didn't-" Marco was interrupted

"Shut up.", Saturn said "I'm former hardcore champion you think i care about apologies, whatever"

"Saturn please…...calm down" Festivia began crying

"...ok" He said to Festivia

"Are you calm now" Undertaker asked Saturn

"Yeah" Saturn responded "...anyone else have a story?...mom? Star?"

"I have one." Star said and told them all about when she stopped time and went with Marco to that time guy

"...hey royal shits! Were here!" Austin stopped the car

"Yes! Disney here we come!" Star shouted

"Star! We don't even know what disney wo-" Marco got out of the car in awe

"So this is the dimension of Disney?" Urania asked

"No" Undertaker said sarcasticly "it's Legoland"

"What's Legoland?" Eclipsa asked

"You know how kids play with blocks? It's a park like this made of shiny blocks" Saturn explained as they got in line, passing through metal detectors making it to the main gate.

( _Author's note: that concludes road to disney! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_ )


	14. Road To Disney Special pt2

{disclaimer: this is not an accurate representation or substitution for the disney parks, as well as this not representing a single park, it's more of an mix-match of parks,rides may be changed or condense for the sake of humor or storyline, this chapter is more me having fun writing than anything else, I hope you enjoy!)

(author's note: welcome to part 2 of the disney vacation special! This chapter is also gonna be pretty long and happens directly after the last chapter! And is longer than the last chapter!)

The group walked into line, magic bands on, entering the main gate

"Where do you guys wanna go first?!" Kane asked like an excited puppy

"Home…..on Mewni….away from you" Heckapoo said

"Yeah you're kind of a psycho dude" Romulus said

"...I wanted to make a lightsaber and meet Kylo Ren" Saturn sighed

"You can't seriously be going with this Saturn!" Marco shouted

"Does it look like we have a choice Marco?" Star asked grabbing a map "Ok so where are these light saver thingies?"

Saturn groaned "Lightsabers, there somewhere around the Star tours ride, that's on the other side of the park, we'll make those last, we're in fantasyland right now, Anyone want to go anywhere specific?"

"Big Thunder Mountain" Taker answered in his ominous voice

"ok so that would be in frontierland…..and it's over there" Star looked at the map

"This is ridiculous!" Urania said in frustration

"Look Great grandma Urania, We don't have a choice, if we want to live we have to enjoy this vacation!" Star pointed out

"…..Fine, let's go to the Thunder Mountain" Urania said as the group walked towards frontierland

The group eventually found big thunder mountain and got in line

(arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Hank Hill, I sell propane and propane accessories, and with me on commentary is former NXT champion, Corey Graves and WWE hall of famer, Jim Ross." Hank said

"and coming up soon is a tremendous match, Mankind is going to make his Meccw Debut, facing rose quartz in an extreme rules match!" JR said

"That's Assinine, Rose quartz isn't real" Hank said "It's a story that people like my friend Dale listen to because they don't trust the government"

"Rose quartz is real Hank, and I think you owe your buddy dale an apology" Corey said as he handed hank a photo of himself and rose backstage for this very conversation.

"I owe Dale five bucks" Hank said "and an apology, a good honest man admits when he's wrong"

"The following match is set for one-fall, and is an extreme rules match, which can be one by Knockout,Pinfall or submission!" The announcer stated "Introducing first from long island, new york, (insert height and weight here) Mankind!" The announcer shouted as the titantron turned on

"Here comes mrs. Foley's baby boy" JR said as a short man wearing a strange mask, clad in loose fitting office attire walked out of the backstage area, holding a strange bat in one hand, he slowly climbed into the ring, the crowd cheering, before he sat in the middle of the ring and began to rock back and forth. Afterwards getting up

"And from gem homeworld, weighing…well technically nothing, at a height of 6'4 Rose quartz!" rose walked down and climbed into the ring. The ref diving in and explaining the rules before the bell rang

(Disney)

The group eventually reached the point of the ride itself

"How many in your group?" A lady asked

"shit…..two per seat" Saturn noticed he was next to Urania.

"I'm not sitting with that horrid beast!" She stated

"Too bad, everyone else is paired, unless you want to sit with paul your sitting with Saturn" Undertaker stated

"13" Festivia smiled standing next to eclipsa

"Row's 1-7 please" she smiled opening the gate, the group sitting in the roller coaster car

"Why do i have to sit with you?" Urania sighed

"Because god hates me" Saturn muttered strapping in

"Come on Marco!" Star grabbed Marco's arm and ran into the train car

"Come on Mama!" Festivia smiled as she and Eclipsa got into the roller coaster car

"GET IN" Undertaker said ominously to moon

"I don't really want to" She said climbing in next to the deadman

The mewnian vacationers buckled up as the train went through a tunnel, twisting and turning

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saturn shouted"Faster! Faster!" he chanted

"Will you stop that you insufferable peasant?" Urania asked

"Will you stop being a bigot?" He asked before imitating a british accent "I cannot have this filthy beast amongst me!" he said as urania huffed

"Will you two stop?" Undertaker asked aggravated as the ride tilted, festivia screaming behind him

Saturn sighed "I'll try…...if she tries to be less bigoted" Saturn said

"...Ok then Saturn, deal…..though i'm not shaking your hand" Urania said gripping the handle bar for dear life

"There don't you feel better?" Undertaker asked as the ride raised upward before dropping gradually, twisting and turning

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES" he said as the ride's track twisted to the side

"SATURN! IS THIS THING SAFE?" Marco shouted from his seat

"yeah Marco, hundreds of thousands of people go on this ride everyday" Saturn pointed out as the ride approached a tunnel before coming to a stop,

"now that you mention it, there is a lot of people"

"What did you guys think?" Kane asked as everyone got out of the car

"Let's do it again!" Star shouted

"I thought it was pretty cool" Saturn said

"I liked it immensely" Urania said

"What about you mom? How'd you like it?" Saturn asked

"Well, I thought it was exhilarating" Eclipsa said

"that's what I like to hear" Kane smiled

"Now what?" Jasper asked

"I dunno, where do you wanna go jasper?" Kane asked

"We have a fastpass for haunted mansion soon" Undertaker pointed out

"Alright then, let's make it over to that direction" Saturn said

(Arena)

Mankind began to stare rose quartz down "Go ahead, make the first move" He said

"What?" Rose questioned

"I'm Mankind! I SURVIVED A 20 FOOT DROP ONTO AN ANNOUNCER BOOTH AND A DROP THROUGH A 20 FOOT STEEL CAGE IN ONE NIGHT! You think I can't handle one punch from a crystal gem?" Mankind said "It's for the entertainment of the MECCW Multiverse, you don't have to hit me hard"

"Ok Mick, If this is what you want" Rose sighed punching Mick, surprisingly not making Mankind topple over

"BWAHHH, He's still up after that?" Hank asked, his friend Dale had told him about the strength of a crystal gem.

"What are you?" Rose Quartz said under her breath

"I'm Mankind! Now give me your best shot" Mick said "Go ahead summon your shield, your gonna need it"

"I don't understand, How are you still up?" Rose asked

"Just throw another punch!" Mick shouted as rose tried to punch him but missed, Mick kicking rose in the stomach before a DDT

He got up and began to rock back and forth smiling, he then slipped out of the ring and reached under the apron, finding a steel chair and slipping back into the ring, smashing it across rose's face as she got up before irish whipping her into a corner, and DropKick!

Mick got up and clotheslined Rose before hitting her with the chair "Come on! This is wrestling kid!" The ref shouted at rose "Defend yourself! If you don't fight we're all gonna die!" Mick explained "Please, for the sake of earth"

"...die?"

"Come on you think i really wanna fight you, after everything you've done for my planet"

She tightened her fist. "I may not know what's going on. But I am willing to do anything to protect this planet." She got out her shield. "That includes fight a human being" she got up and swung at folley

"This is gonna be good" Corey said as the titantron turned on  
"h'wat the hell is going on here?" Hank asked as the titantron showed red bold letters saying 'Anarkay'

"ANARKAY, ONE OF THE OTHER ANARKY'S!" Jr shouted as an anarkay walked out, gripping a mic

"MANKIND, ROSE QUARTZ, WE MUST FIGHT AMONGST OURSELVES, WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER AND FACE GM AND CYPHER!" he spoke

"he's right, why are we fightin'?" Mick asked

"ARE WE GONNA FIGHT FOR THE LIVES OF OTHERS!" Anarkay shouted

"YES! YES! YES!" The crowd chanted

"ARE WE GONNA FACE GM? THAT COWARDLY SO-" Anarkay's mic was cut off before he was ambushed by GM from behind

"I'm cowardly punk? You hide behind that mask, at least I can show my face!" GM said to the Anarkay before looking up "As for you two, why aren't you fighting? Time is money and I can destroy your home dimension with the snap of my fingers"

"We refuse to fight" Rose said dropping her shield making it disappear,

"Oh not this shit" GM groaned "you two think your gonna start a little rebellion, you thought wrong, In the words of Roman Reigns this is my yard, and that means I tell you what to do, if I want you to fight Frank Mir, you fight Frank Mir, no exceptions. When I tell you to go toe to toe with folley you go toe to toe with folley"

"GM you think these people are stupid? You think they don't know what your doing? Or why?!" Mankind asked as the lights turned yellow

"Well well well, if it isn't old Mickey" an auto tuned voice said

"CYPHER! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Mankind shouted

"You know I should've eradicated you the moment I met you" Bill continued "your stupid, but I never thought you'd be so stupid to defy me!"

"What's he talking about?" Rose asked

Mick sighed "years upon years ago, I sold my soul to him for immeasurable pain tolerance and combat prow ace, I didn't think it would cost the multiverse"

"Who is he?" Rose asked

"My co-GM" GM said

"Bill cypher" Mick said into the mic

"Is this Bastard trying to threaten america, I'm gonna kick GM's ass" Hank got up and walked towards the ring with a mic in hand

"GM, I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you can threaten america, well you have another thing coming, i'm gonna whip your ass, tonight!" Hank said

"Ok , we may have to wait until after commercials though…..you two, get outta the ring, i know your not gonna fight so don't waste my time" GM said

"This is asinine! Fine!" Hank said

(Disney World)

The group was now in line for the Haunted Mansion,

"Welcome, right this way into the chamber" A woman in a maid outfit said as the group walked into a room

"Everyone into the center of the room please, make room for everyone please" another maid said as everyone squished together

"FAMILY HUG!" Festivia said happily

"...sure kid" Taker said after a few seconds as the opening in the wall behind them closed, in the chamber there was paintings across the wall

"Welcome very foolish mortals, to the haunted mansion" A disembodied voice said "I am your host, your ghost host, now please move in together, make room for everyone, There isn't any turning back now" he cackled

"Who are all these people?" Eclipsa asked

"These right here foolish mortal are some of our guests in there corruptible mortal states" He answered as the room began to stretch showing more to the pictures, a man sitting atop other men struggling in quicksand, a woman atop a wire above crocodiles

"Marco look, the rooms stretching" Star pointed out

"But is the room really stretching or is it just your imagination? And what's this observation, there are no windows and no doors! Which means there is no way out!" He cackled

"MAMA! Saturn! I'm scared" Festivia said as Saturn held her closer "Hey sis it's ok, it's not real, it's just a ride, it's just a ride"

"Well…..there's always my way!" the lights turned off and a scream was heard, this made Festivia hold Saturn closer

The ghoul chuckled "Did I frighten you mortals? I didn't mean to scare you prematurely, here I will open an entrance to the next area" The lights turned on and an opening well opened

"Can i sit with you saturn?" Festivia asked

"Sure sis" Saturn held his sisters hand, as did Eclipsa

"It's ok little one" She said as they got into a clamshell cart together, festivia in between Eclipsa and Saturn

"Ohhh yes my son, and my Undertaker, will you ride this journey with me?" Paul asked before the three got in a clamshell cart

"Mom, You want to ride with me and Marco?" Star asked

"Sure sweetie" she said as the group got in a cart

"That leaves you and me weakling" Jasper said to urania

"Don't call me a weakling" Urania said as she and jasper got into the ride

"Do not fasten the safety bar, i shall do it myself" the ghoul lowered the safety bar as the shell moved into a corridor of doors as they call it a man in a coffin struggling

"Help! Let me out of here" He said loudly the buggy passing him

"It's ok Festivia, it's just a machine, it's not a real person" Saturn said holding his sister

"You will be ok little one" Eclipsa said

"The ghosts and ghouls shall materialize any moment now, They have felt your sympathetic vibrations and are awaking for a swinging wake." The ghost host said as the carts passed a window, showing Ghosts of all sorts ballroom dancing

"Of course, they will expect me any moment, i shall return" The ghoul said as the carts ascended into an attic where there was a ghost with blue see-through aesthetics wearing a bride's dress, she held an axe and smiled

"In sickness and in …..Wealth, you may now kiss the bride, till death do us part, I do…..I did" She said as Festivia burrowed into Saturn as the cart exited through an attic window into a graveyard

Ghosts singing and dancing happily as Festivia held Saturn shouted.

"Are you ok sis?" Saturn asked as Festivia shook her head no "It's ok, it'll be over soon sis" he held Festivia tightly as they went through a tunnel

"Oh, there you are" The ghoul said "And just in time, i forgot to mention something, beware of hitchhiking ghosts!"

"What?" Eclipsa asked as they passed a mirror showing a ghoul sitting on top of their car with it's thumb up

"They will follow you home until you return to meet their quota, Now i shall raise the safety bar and a ghost will follow you home!" He said as the safety bar rose. The group exiting

"What did you guys think?" Kane asked

"I think this was a bit much for festivia" Saturn said

"Are you ok young one?" Urania crouched down to her eye level

"Yea grandma Urania, i'll be ok" She hugged Urania

"It's alright kid" Undertaker said "It was all fake, Kane and I have a certain bond with the supernatural, and we couldn't feel any souls in the attraction Festivia"

"Re-Really?" Festivia asked

"Yeah kid" Undertaker said

"Now where to?" Kane asked

"Somewhere less scary" Festivia said as they exited the ride

"Splash mountain sounds good" Eclipsa said as a blue towel with eyes walked up to the group

"Don't forget to bring a towel!" He said

"…..Thank you Towelie" Kane sighed

"Did that towel just talk?" Marco asked Jasper

"I don't understand any of this kid" Jasper said back

"Anyone wanna get high?" He asked

"NONE OF US WANT TO GET HIGH TOWELIE!" Kane shouted

"okay" the towel walked away

"Splash mountain sounds good" Kane said as they walked to splash mountain getting in line, before waiting…..and waiting…..and waiting…and waiting before arriving at the rides boats

"How many in your group?" A man asked

"13" Festivia said

"rows 1-4 please" He said as the group divided, the magic committee together, Kane with his brother, father and tag team partner, Festivia, Saturn, Eclipsa and Star in a row, Urania, Marco and Moon in the last.

Voice over was heard "Grandpa Grandpa! Please tell us the Br'er rabbit story again!" a child said

"Well there was one day on splash mountain that was just one of those zippitydoda days" the grandfather said as the safety bar was lowered

"For your safety and the safety of others, please keep your arms, legs and feet inside the log, please watch your children, and have a Zippitydoda ride" a man said as the log floated away into a tunnel

"A long while ago, Brer rabbit was goin' out for a walk, well I say that brer rabbit was headin' towards trouble" The man spoke as the log fell down a hill landing in an area with animatronics of all sorts singing before going into a tunnel with more animals

"This attraction is completely and utterly ridiculous" Urania huffed

"Hey…...Urania, shut up" Saturn said from the front

"Look singing animals Mama!" Festivia pointed out

"That's quite….interesting" Eclipsa said

" _How do ya do? Mighty fine greetin'_ " the animals sang

"This is really weird" Star said as they entered an area with a rabbit and bluebird talking

"I've had enough of this dumb ol' briar patch" He said

"He's looking for a bitta fun now" The bird tweeted

"Now what's wrong with fun?" Eclipsa asked

"It's not allowed on my minecraft server" Saturn joked confusing everyone "...nevermind"

The rabbit jumped away

"Stop jumping around brer rabbit, you'll run out of breath" The bird said

"Well the grasshoppers jump, so do the fleas, i do what i like to, because it suits me" The rabbit responded as they floated away

"Since brer rabbit's goin on an adventure, i think it's Time to make our plan to catch brer rabbit" a fox said as the boat floated to another area called the laughing place

"Oh no, that fox is gonna catch the rabbit" star said the groups log falling down a hill before showing brer fox looking into a bee hive getting stung as the rabbit laughed

The music growing ominous as they entered an area where the fox had brer rabbit stuck in the beehive, holding him by his ears

"What are you doing brer fox? Let me go!" The rabbit said

"Well brer rabbit, how about you see my laughing place? You won't be doin much laughin" The fox chuckled

"Oh no, the fox is gonna eat the bunny" star said concerned as the group climbed up a hill showing vultures

"Well you know what they say?" one of the vultures asked

"What comes up must go down" he said as the log ascended before stopping

"Here we go!" Kane said as the ride dropped everyone with their arms up

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saturn said as the ride dropped rapidly

The boat floated to a boat with animals singing and a banner saying 'welcome home brer rabbit'

"Zippidy do da! Zippity day!" they sang as the boat passed the bigger boat

"Home sweet home is the message today" the rabbit and bluebird sang

"Don't worry , i learned my lesson" The rabbit said as the boat passed them going to the unloading area

The group getting up

"What did you think?" Kane asked

"I'm just glad that rabbit didn't get eaten" Star said

"How about you ma? Did you like it?" Saturn asked

"It was definitely….interesting" Eclipsa said trying to find words to describe the ride

The group then left the ride trying to find out what to do next

"Anything but it's a small world i'll say that right now" Saturn said

"Why? It's a classic" Undertaker said

"It gets stuck in your head, and i don't want that taker" Saturn said

"How about flight of passage?" Kane asked

"...dude that's _at least_ a two hour wait" Saturn said

"Space mountain?" Kane said

"I think festivia's a bit young for that" Saturn said

"Anyone have a suggestion then?" Kane asked

"Your king right?" Taker asked

"Sadly" some of the group said

"...don't you want to go see your kingdom?" Taker asked

"Actually, that's a really good idea, let me change into something more fun" Kane smiled

( _author's note: this was a really fun chapter to write, learning more about some of my favorite rides' storylines was really interesting, stay tuned for Kane's tour of Mewni! Also what do you think will happen, what do you want to happen, who are anarkay? RnR!)_


	15. Chapter XII

( _author's note: hi guys, welcome back to MECCW, this chapter's gonna be fun and i hope you enjoy!)_

Kane exited a nearby restroom, wearing his attire from the late 90's

"Quite a strange outfit" Eclipsa said as Kane raised his arms, lowering them to create a portal to a dirty medieval village, peasant crowded together, Kane walking in menacingly, frightening small children whom were playing in the street

"This is Mewni? How the hell do you live here? It's filthy, and that's comin from a 16 year old male" Saturn said shocked at the filth the peasants had to live in "Like for real, i'm not trying to be a douche, but you guys have fucking magic, i thought that the lives of the commoners would have been less shitty, you have the resources, it's not like mewni is earth in medieval times!" he said enraged

"...i never thought about it like that" Moon said walking through the portal

"Well of course you didn't! You've lived in a fucking castle all your life!" Saturn said "Where the hell is this castle anyways?" he asked

"I…..don't know" Moon said

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't even know your own kingdom…how the fuck are you still queen?" Saturn asked

"Well" Moon was interrupted

"Shut the hell up…...please" Saturn said as peasants began to gather around the group, confused at why the royals were here

"What are you staring at?" Saturn asked the crowd

"Dude you need to chill" Marco said

"...ok" he said sarcastically

"Saturn calm down….please, the peasant can get rowdy" Eclipsa whispered urgently

"Oh ok there wrestling fans…...i've got this covered" Saturn smiled before going into an outhouse changing into a strange mix of a Macho Man costume, Ultimate Warrior's Tassels, Hulk hogan's headband and Bret hart's glasses

"Oh jesus christ" Kane sighed

"Hey Brothers!" he spoke in a macho man like voice "The Former MECCW Champ and the royal jabronies need to know where the castle is, When i beat Kane for that championship with my ally Anarkay, i won the belt, now I'm looking to chill in the castle JACK!"

"Who are you?" One of them asked

"I'm the Hardcore Badass, but you can call me Saturn brother" He began to pose like hogan

"What is he doing?" Star asked as the group, excluding the embarrassed brothers of destruction and paul bearer shrugged

"Oh yeah and if you wanna be the best in the world, you gotta beat the best, you gotta beat the man to be the man…..WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he shouted

"That doesn't explain why your with the royal family" a peasant woman said

"Ok i'm gonna be totally fucking honest with you guys, and you guys might kill me and all of my family, but you know, i'm sick of hiding" a red demon tail poked out of his pants, he took off his bandana and glasses showing his purple hair in a Nakamura esc style, his eyes also purple

"My name's Saturn butterfly, and I'm eclipsa son, The magic committee and rastadick sent me to the future of an alternate dimension, I was picked on, humiliated, called names just because I was different, I'm here because I and star butterfly lost a competition against a psychotic being, who is now king and MECCW hardcore champion" Saturn explained

"…oh shit" some of them gasped, others concerned and confused,

"i-it's straight ahead through the marketplace" one of the peasants stuttered "Please don't eat my children"

"…..what? what the fuck are you talking about" Saturn asked

"well from your tail it seems you're a mon-" a peasant woman was cut off

"Yo, that's like mad racist, like mad racist, just because I'm a different species than you people, you assume I'm going to fucking eat you?" Saturn got upset "Moon, is this what you teach in your educational system? What the fuck kind of dimension is this" he began to shout "Who the fuck are you to tell me I'm going to eat children!"

The crowd went silent

"Saturn, calm down please, you don't know what your talking about" Moon said to him

"you're one to talk! You're a stuck up bitch who all her life told people monsters aren't people!" Saturn continued "I never wanted to go to Mewni because I knew from the moment I learned who I was, when my parents told me who I was on my 13th birthday, and why I was like this, I never wanted to go here because every one of you fuckers is a racist, self centered, moronic asshole, and can't see my mother was a fucking trailblazer….a fucking civil rights hero, she did what every one of you fuckers hated"

"Saturn" Festivia cried "Please calm down"

"come on man, let's just go to the castle" Undertaker said

"ok" Saturn sighed "Thanks for the directions" he and the group walked away from the shocked peasants

(Backstage-MECCW interview room)

The Newly crown Gallisayian MECCW Earth champion sat in a chair across from Renee young

"Hello and welcome back to MECCW, I'm Renee young and with me backstage is the newly signed MECCW Earth Champion Crissy dieath "Now crissy, can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"It would be a pleasure Renee" Crissy said "My dad was an experiment of the United states government to create synthetic super soldiers , using a combination of human and saiyan dna, he escaped with my mother, a young gallifreyan woman who goes by the human name of Jamie who was there to escape gallifreyan oppression, the two after escaping the facility began to travel the multiverse together, falling in love, having a beautiful baby girl" she said nonchalantly

"well, thank you for a moment of your time , is there anything else you would like to add?" Renee asked

"yes I do have something to add" Crissy said "no one can beat me, hell Saturn butterfly can't beat me! Once he gets back, I'm gonna go toe to toe with him, I'm issuing a challenge to you Saturn, the saiyans, my people, thrive off combat, and I wish to face you as soon as you get back" she got up and walked away

"Well back to you JR" Renee said as the camera switched to one at the announcer table

"A tremendous announcement from Crissy dieath, and just moments away from a huge match, Hank Hill Vs GM in a Barb wire match" JR said

( _I'm Hank Hill and I sell propane and propane accessories, and i'm gonna whip your ass!_ )

Hank's voice said over patriotic music. Hank walking down the ramp.

"The following match is set for one-fall and is a barbed wire rope match, Making his way to the ring, from Arlene, Texas, standing at 6'4, weighing 240 pounds, Hank Hill!" the announcer said as hank climbed into the ring carefully, the ropes replaced with barb wire

"And from Flor York city, at 5'11, weighing 170 pounds, GM!" the announcer said as GM walked down the ramp and crawled into the ring, getting up and standing opposite to hank

The bell rang and Hank threw a left hook which landed on GM, before hitting him with a right, another left, a right and a knee to the stomach before an irish whip attempt which was reversed by GM into an irish whip into the barb ropes before a "619! 619 FROM GM!" JR shouted before GM got up and hit Hank with a Centon

Hank got up and Clotheslined GM before hitting him with an elbow drop, running to the ropes, bouncing off them, and "ATOM LEG DROP!" Graves said as Hank hit GM, before attacking GM with a barrage of punches

"LOSER, YOU'RE A LOSER, YOU WANT A BOTTLE BABY! CUZ YOUR A LOSER!" Hank shouted enraged, as GM got up and fist dropped Hank before picking him up and Irish whipping him into the ropes before pressing his neck into the barb wire

"Enough's enough Hank" JR said concerned

"1...2...3...4.." the ref counted before GM let go and picked Hank up before being hit a haymaker and a stunner before a leg hook by Hill.

"1...2...3!" the referee counted

"Here's your winner, Hank Hill!" the announcer said

"Don't ever threaten America again or i'll whip your ass again" Hank said climbing out of the ring

"That was a fast count JR!" Corey complained

"No it wasn't Corey, that was one of the slowest counts I've heard in my life!" JR said

(Mewni)

The group walked to the door, guards surrounding Kane

"Guards, it's ok,….he's with us" Moon explained as the guards left from around Kane, who walked up to the door and mercilessly ripped it clean off of it's hinges, Marching into the throne room

"Kane…you could have just opened the door" Saturn pointed out "This isn't badd blodd 97!"

Undertaker chuckled confusing everyone in the group except for Paul, Himself, Kane and Saturn

"…..it looked cooler to rip it off its hinges" Kane joked

"It kinda did Saturn" Star said as they walked into the castle,

"Oh Moonpie, your home early from your vacation" River, a short man of the johnsten family whom was Moon's husband said to his wife before noticing everyone else "Who are these weirdos?" he asked

"River…...this is Kane, he won a combat ritual and buried both our daughter and this young man" Moon gestured to Saturn "alive…..which means" she was interrupted by Heckapoo

"Which means that Kane Bearer is MECCW Hardcore Champion and Sole ruler of Mewni" Heckapoo stated

"What! Not on my watch" River tried to spear Kane to the ground but was grabbed by the throat and chokeslammed to the ground

"DAD!" Star shouted running to her father as Kane was hit by a barrage of punches by Marco

"What's this?" Kane smiled under his mask "This is cute…...it tickles a little" Kane chuckled

"What is he?" Urania asked

"IM KING!" Kane said "And as my first act as king of Mewni, i'm replacing the magic high committee,...with the dark magic high committee"

"...can he do that?" Romulus asked

"I'm king, I do what i want" Kane smiled as guards pushed the magic high committee out of the castle

"Kane…..you can't just kick thousands of years of tradition out the window because your king" Moon said

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kane asked

"What's a Dark Magic Committee?" Jasper asked Saturn who shrugged

"Someone hit the lights" Undertaker said as the lights turned off, Undertaker beginning to chant as the ground began to shake, a hole gaping from the ground as smoke raised from it, covering three individuals, one a shirtless man with face paint and a loincloth on, worms spilling from his mouth, the third a short man with a beard and dreads, black shirt, pants and a blue hawaiian dress on.

"Congratulations Kane" The man in the hawaiian shirt said in a calm voice

"I didn't even know there was a dark magic high committee" Moon whispered to Eclipsa

"...me either" She admitted

"So Kane, why did you bring us here?" the fedora wearing man asked

"I wanted to celebrate my victory with a feast, and i wanted to invite you" Kane said

"Yes that's all good, but who are they?" Urania asked

" _ **I'm the Boogeyman, i'm comin' to getcha!**_ " the bald man in a loincloth said

"I'm Bray wyatt" the man in the hawaiian shirt said "And I am positive you all know Undertaker, together, we're the Dark Magic High Committee"

"wait…King Kane" A mewman chef walked up to Kane "Since your king now what do you want us to make for dinner?"

"Take the day off, i'm ordering food from earth" Kane said

"Th-Thank you" the chef smiled and bowed

"I'm ordering chinese" Kane said "what does everyone want?"

"What is chinese?" the mewman's excluding Saturn and Star asked

"The best thing on earth aside from the internet" Saturn said "Kane just get something like a family platter and some sets of chopsticks"

"The little wands?" Star asked excited

"What? Oh yeah sure Star" Saturn said

"You guys have candles?" Undertaker asked as Kane looked at his brother and smiled under the mask

"We might have a few" Moon said "Why, are you going to summon an evil unknown to mewman kind?"

"I was gonna do a party trick but if you want me to summon dem-" Kane was Cut Off by star

"Now is not the time to talk to Tom" Star said aggravated

"Fine, fine party trick it is" Kane said picking up his phone before it began to ring

"Hello" Kane said "Hi GM, MECCW Mewni tour? That sound terrific, tomorrow night? Sounds good, I'd love to compete" Kane said "ok, i'll talk to you soon" Kane hung up

"What did he want?" Bray asked

"He said that tomorrow night is going to be a MECCW milestone, there setting up a ring in the center of the marketplace, and he hired A boogie to perform" Kane said

"Heh, Boogie" Festivia giggled

"What's saturn's match?" Eclipsa asked concerned

"He's facing some girl named crissy dieath in something he calls the devil's playground" Kane said

"I'm ready" Saturn said

"You don't even know who this crissy girl is" Eclipsa said

"I don't need to all i need to know is i'm gonna win" Saturn smirked as Kane ordered Chinese

( _Author's note: who can beat kane? Will rose quartz face the undertaker again? What will happen in the next chapter? How do you like the fanfic so far, if you have any suggestions please RnR!)_


	16. Chapter XIII

( _Author's note: Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, it's going to be very very long, I hope you enjoy! Oh and SU spoilers, if you're not caught up to a single pale rose, please do not read…..unless you don't care, you have been warned!)_

 _(Butterfly Castle, Dining room)_

The dark magic committee, Kane, Taker, Jasper, Marco and the Butterflies sat at the table, Paul bursting into the room

"MY SOOOOOOOON! THE CHINESE IS HERE!" Paul said as Kane got up and opened the door, a young man stood with food in a plastic

"How much?" Kane asked scaring the young man at the door

"That'll be 10.99" The man at the door said as Kane gave him a gold doubloon before grabbing the food and closing the door

"Thanks" he said closing the door on the young man

"Guys! I got dinner!" Kane said setting up the table

"Thank god! I'm starving" Saturn said "Can I get a pair of chopsticks?" Saturn asked

"Sure" Taker reached in the bag and threw a pair at Saturn

"….aren't we forgetting something?" Urania asked before pointing to a stump

"What? Stump day is 7 months away" Star said confused

"Mewmans in your time don't say grace?" Urania asked

"We have a holiday dedicated to the stump" Moon explained

"…Can we just eat please?" Saturn asked

"WE NEED TO SAY GRACE TO THE STUMP!" Urania shouted in panic

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" Saturn shouted

"The stump was shelter for many early settlers of Mewni, it provided shade and shelter from the harsh conditions and monsters" Urania said

"Oh not this racist shit" Saturn put his head down

"And so we praise it, for the help it has given us" Urania said

"It's a fucking stump!" Saturn said annoyed "Why are you treating it like it's your god!"

"Stop both of you, I just wanted to have a family dinner!" Kane shouted

"Were not your family!" Star exclaimed

"but I won the match" Kane said

"That's not how family works on Mewni!" Moon said

"How would you know? You're not even a part of this family!" Saturn shouted "There isn't even a butterfly family!"

Saturn stood up "A family of lies and bullshit maybe, but no this isn't really a family"

"A family has each other's backs, a family doesn't lock other family members in crystals to rot, Families don't replace family members with peasant children because the heir to the throne isn't perfect, families don't lie for generations" He began to shout

The room went silent

"I'd like to have a family dinner too, but there isn't a family here, just a group of people here who are coincidently genetically connected" Saturn said sitting down " there might be two families here, maybe three, Me, Ma and Festivia's one. Star, River and Moon is another, but we aren't all family here"

"Who is he again?" River asked Moon

"That's….Saturn, apparently we're technically not royalty" Moon whispered loudly

"No moon you're still royalty, I'm not saying that, you were raised royalty and you act as queen, I mean god knows what would happen if I was king" Saturn paused "Horrible shit, but that's not the point, I'm not saying you're not royalty, I'm saying we're not family"

"Saturn calm down please" Eclipsa said

"Who are you to tell me? My mother? You were never fucking there for me" Saturn shouted walking out

"...your son's CM punk" Bray said jokingly to eclipsa

(Outside the castle)

"Saturn, wait!" Star shouted.

"Leave me alone. I don't need even more pity."

"...no one is-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your shit! I am Anarky! I beat Kane! And Jasper! I'm the hardcore badass! I'm the best in the ring! Better than Tommy Dreamer! Better than Sting! Better than HBK!"

"I….Don't know any of those men" star said

"Of course you don't. I don't care about that, i care about being the best at what i do, what i do is kickass, being the best is the only way a guy like me can be accepted" Saturn said

"...Saturn I I didn't know" Star said

"Star, I know you're trying to help and that's very sweet" Saturn said "But this is stuff you don't understand, Your royalty, you were raised royalty, and i'm not saying that's who you are, but I'm saying it's a part of it, when was a young child, I was the equivalent of a Peasant here, When i look at you, hell when i look at moon, i see what i could have had, could have been, you never had to fight for anything, you never had to work for anything. When you went to earth, everyone praised you, while I was growing up in Chicago, I was mocked, humiliated and shunned by my peers for being different, i was called names like Lil Xan because of my mewman face markings, I was mocked for my tail, I had to learn to fight, I had to become a warrior…..I was lied to all my life up to the age of fourteen….FOURTEEN! Do you know how that feels star?"

"...I do, I didn't even know you existed until two days ago, now i'm questioning who I am" Star said

"Don't kid, let's go get some chinese" Saturn got up

(MECCW)

"Hello and welcome back to MECCW, I'm Jim Ross, accompanied on commentary by former NXT champion Corey Graves, and right now Rose Quartz is in the ring with Renee young" JR said

"Does everyone get an interview today?" Corey asked

"Only people more important than you Corey" JR said as the camera panned to the two women in the ring

"Beings of The MECCW Multiverse please welcome my guest at this time, accompanied by Pearl, Rose Quartz" Renee said

"Thank you Renee" Rose responded

"Now Rose, I wanted to ask about your refusal to attack the Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley, earlier tonight" Renee said

"Well it's quite simple Renee, The Crystal Gems refuse to harm human beings" Pearl stated

( _If i ever said i'm never scared I mean it! If i ever said i'm gettin money i mean it!)_

The lights turned red as anarkay sat down on the ramp, crossing their legs "That's bullshit" He said "And you know it pinkie"

"I apologize but who are you?" Rose asked

"The crowd should be asking the same thing about you liar" Anarkay said before gripping the bottom of his mask "HE'S UNMASKING!" JR shouted as anarkay removed his mask showing a man with short brown hair, a lip piercing, light brown eyes and long sideburns

"CM PUNK! THE BEST IN THE WORLD!" JR shouted

"My name is CM Punk, And i can play dress up just like you pinkie" Punk said into his microphone

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked

"You know what i'm talking about Pearl" CM said "I'm talking about ROSE QUARTZ BEING PINK DIAMOND!"

"What?!" Rose and Pearl shouted

"I went back in time with the help of a young man named Stewie griffin because I was intrigued of the shattering of Pink Diamond, i wanted to know more, and if you know me, i don't trust people there liars, and i don't trust liars, so i went back in time myself and i saw something shocking" CM said

"Rose is this true?" Renee asked as Pearl panicked

"No, that would be ridiculous Renee" Pearl said "Charles is just a dumb human making things up"

"I don't lie, unlike Pinkie's little Pearl, you just said right there that humans are dumb, yet you and rose 'believe' that humans are special and should be preserved, I'm sorry pearl but smarts and combat skill are NOT sexually transmitted, and even if they were, you wouldn't be half as good as me, because i'm the best on this mic, in that ring and in the world! I TRAINED SATURN BUTTERFLY! I TAUGHT HIM HOW TO WRESTLE, AND HE ISN'T EVEN HALF OF ME!" Punk said

"Well…..i….um" Pearl stuttered

"Your a great ass kisser pearl, maybe as good as John Cena, Hulk Hogan maybe, Probably not Dwayne, he's a pretty good ass kisser, but you know apparently Rocks can Kiss ass real well" CM continued "And at MECCW MEWNI TOUR, I want Rose quartz to, no i will MAKE rose quartz admit she is pink diamond, in an I admit Match!" CM said

"What's an 'I admit' match JR?" corey asked

"I don't know corey" JR responded

"I'll see you in Mewni at Butterfly Castle Pinkie" CM got up and walked away

(Butterfly Castle, Dining Room)

The door opened and The two Butterflies walked into the room Saturn sitting down calmer than before, Star sitting in between Her friend Marco and mother, Queen Moon

Everyone was silent. Not knowing what to say.

"Ok….i'll say it, I am sorry" Saturn said "I said and did some unacceptable things, I've been on edge lately, can you guys forgive me Momma?" Saturn turned to Eclipsa

"Of course Saturn" Eclipsa said to her son hugging him, Festivia joining in "FAMILY HUG!"

"Can we eat now?" Undertaker asked

"BOOGEYMAN!" The man with a painted face shouted

"Patience Boogey, The Butterflies are having a moment" Bray said as Kane set out all of the food

"Were good" saturn said as he grabbed some sesame chicken with his chopsticks, putting it into his mouth "This is the best sesame chicken i've ever had"

"What's a chicken?" Festivia asked

"It's a type of bird native to earth, want some?" Saturn asked picking them up with chopsticks

"OK!" Festivia said excited, grabbing the chicken with a fork before putting it into her mouth, eating the morsale of food

(Author's note: Do I….do I have to describe eating, ...No? good.)

"Hey Jasper, why aren't you eating?" Kane asked nudging his tag team partner

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked in disbelief

"Kane, Would you mind if I interject?" Bray asked overhearing his conversation

"What is it Bray?" Kane asked

"Jasper is clearly non-human, as you can see" Bray said "She's part of a species known as gems, who are artificial with artificial forms made out of bent light projected by there gemstones, forms they can change to those of their choosing, their essential minerals are given to there form through their gem….long story short, Jasper doesn't need to eat" Bray explained as Jaspers jaw dropped

"How...did he know that?" Jasper asked

"I know, I see, I am all" He smiled before the lights turned off, before turning on showing he vanished

"Ok, Is there any more Creepy Mumbo Jumbo we need to know?" Star asked

"Star this isn't the safest thing to-" Marco whispered before Kane interrupted

"...Not really" Kane said "Boogeyman eats worms and Undertaker controls a third of the dark magic in the universe, but that's about it" He grabbed some sushi with chopsticks and ate it

"BOOGEYMAN!" Boogeyman shouted as Undertaker looked at a watch "You're right Boogey, It's getting pretty late" Undertaker got up,

"I'll clean up, you guys better get to sleep, there's big matches tomorrow" Kane smiled standing up

"I'm not even tire-" Festivia fell asleep moments before Saturn got up "Where's the guest room?"

"...Guest room?" Moon asked

"Behind the painting of the strange shirtless man with face paint on dear" Eclipsa said

"Oh shit, y'all got a picture of the Ultimate Warrior?" Saturn said

"I honestly don't know whom that is, it is a remarkable piece of art though" Urania said

"So do i just rip it off the wall or-" He paused

"That's what i did, i couldn't figure out the magical phrase for the painting to open" Eclipsa said

"Voice activation…..did you try 'load the spaceship with the rocket fuel' ?" Saturn asked as the painting opened like a door showing a guest room with two King sized beds and shelves of old clothing.

"How did you-?" Eclipsa asked

"It's the Ultimate Warrior Ma, he's one of the greatest of all time" Saturn said "the password was one of his most famous quotes"

"Ultimate Warrior?" Star asked

"A man of unmatched strength and agility, he was able to defeat me in a casket match" Undertaker explained

"Don't forget he beat Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania VI" Saturn added from the guest room, tucking Festivia in before climbing in the bed next to her's

Kane phone rang as the hardcore badass got in bed

"Yello...Hi GM! Yeah you can set up now, ballroom sounds good, ok...ok see ya tomorrow" Kane said before turning to one of undertaker's druids "Were opening the gates to the public for a show tomorrow, make sure my subjects know of the mewni tour"

"I'm going to bed" Undertaker said as two druids dragged a coffin into the room "Thanks guys" Taker said as he opened the casket, climbing in before closing it. The camera pans to Multiple people setting up the arena in the ballroom, chairs and barricades set up as one man tightened the ring ropes another set up the ring itself.

( _Author's note: what you guys think? How do you like MECCW so far? What about that reveal? Who will win between punk and quartz? Please RNR!)_


	17. MECCW Mewni Tour: Part I

( _Author's note: Hi, This chapter is gonna be another multiple part special, alot of excitment and some big debuts, without futher ado, MECCW Mewni Tour Part I)_

The camera opens on a large stage with an even larger titantron, Fireworks errupting from the stage before shooting across eachother creating red x's

"Hello and welcome to MECCW Mewni, I'm Corey Graves, on commentary with me is former queen of Mewni Eclipsa Butterfly, and WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross" Corey said

( _*Kane's theme plays on electric guitar)_

"Please welcome director of operations for MECCW and King of Mewni, KANE!" a ring announcer shouted

"Well here comes Kane, we knew he'd appear some point in the night but to think so soon, How was your vacation Eclipsa?" JR asked

"It was…...Interesting to say the least, I don't know what to say exactly, But interesting JR" Eclipsa said as Kane walked through a red curtain, Unmasked and in a suit, smiling like a child.

"Is he wearing a suit Corey" Eclipsa asked as the crowd began to boo Kane as he climbed in the ring "Hello everyone, as you know, my name is Kane, and tonight were going to have some tremendous matches, amazing debuts and i heard that there will be a musical performance…..sadly A-Boogie is on tour at the moment and couldn't make it, though we will have a musical performance, there's going to be Gallisayian vs Hardcore Badass, CM Punk vs Rose Quartz…...and of course" he held up the wand "I'm not defending the throne of Mewni as a title, and the tornado hell in a cell match has been postponed" Kane smiled to boo's

"That cowardice bastard!" JR said

"Why would he put his kingdom on the line JR?" Corey asked

"The throne of Mewni isn't a title belt!" Eclipsa exclaimed as the titantron turned on, flashing multiple different colored bird like emblems

"He still doesn't have to compete tonight" Corey remarked

(*Rock music plays)

"BAH GAWD IT'S IT'S, ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" JR said as a man with huge muscles, tassels in multiple colors on his biceps, multi-colored face paint on, ran to the ring as crowd cheered, though some Mewman fans were confused.

"Who JR?" Eclipsa asked

"The warrior! A MAN WHO BEAT UNDERTAKER, MACHO MAN AND THE IMMORTAL HULK HOGAN IN HIS CAREER!" JR exclaimed

The Warrior ran into the ring bouncing off three of the ropes in sucsession before grabbing the last and shaking it violently, before he turned to Kane grabbing a mic from a nearby ring announcer

"SPEAK TO ME WARRIORS!" He shouted as the crowd went crazy, chanting 'WARRIOR,WARRIOR!' before he continued "THE WARRIOR BEATS HIS HEART FOR EVERY WARRIOR IN THE MULTIVERSE, BE IT UNICORN, GEM, SAIYAN, HUMAN OR MEWMAN, THE WARRIOR DOES NOT STAND FOR THIS BONDAGE, THE BONDAGE OF A MILLION MEN, CHAINS TIED AS THE FIRE BURNS, YET TONIGHT THE WARRIOR WILL PUT OUT THAT FIRE, DEMON KING KANE" he stopped "I CHALLANGE YOU TO A MATCH FOR THE THRONE OF MEWNI, A THRONE THAT SHALL BE RIGHTFULLY REPLACED WITH YOUNG STAR!"

"Quite an odd way of wording things" Eclipsa pointed out

"Ok warrior" Kane paused before frowning angrily out of nowhere "This is a match you can't escape, this isn't a match, this is massacre, a massacre you can't escape" Kane said before smiling again "And it'll be the main event!" he said leaving the ring, camera cutting to commentary

"A tremendous announcement from the director of operations, who will be facing the Warrior in a match for the throne of Mewni" JR said

"This is ridiculous! Kane won the crown fair and square, he doesn't have to give it to anyone!" Corey whined

"Will you stop whining for one second?" Eclipsa asked as Warrior quietly left the ring and to the backstage area

"Next up is tremendous match, Stone Cold Steve Austin Vs Urania Butterfly in an extreme rules match" JR said as a ring announcer and referee got in the ring "The following match is set for one-fall, and is an extreme rules match!" the announcer re-iterated as the titantron turned on, the sound of glass shattering being heard

"Introducing first, from Victoria, Texas, Weighing 252 pounds, at a height of 6'2, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin!" the announcer said to mixed reaction, most of the mewmans in the multiverse booing as Austin road to the ring on a four wheeler, driving around the ring before climbing into it

"Stone cold, making a remarkable entrance!" JR said as Urania's music hit and a Warnicorn with reigns on clopped out slowly, pulling a carriage to the ring

"And from Butterfly Castle, Mewni, weighing 138 pounds, at a height of 5'11, Queen Urania!" He said as the queen exited the carriage and entered the ring to cheering

The referee climbed into the ring , the bell rang and Stone cold hit Urania in the face with a left hook, before a right hook and a big boot to the stomach. Austin then hit Urania in the face with a haymaker before Irish whipping her into a corner

"This is horrendous and sickening, absolutely sickening" JR said as Austin shoved his boot in Urania's face before mocking her in her face, grabbing the ropes shouting "YOU'RE FUCKIN' SCUM, JUST LIKE MCMAHON'S DUMB ASS!"

"Oh well, this mocking is getting quite harsh, and many curse words to boot" Eclipsa said

The mewman's in The crowd began to boo Austin as Urania slipped out of the ring, reaching under it and grabbing a steel chair

"Steel chair! She's got a Steel chair!" JR shouted as Urania slipped in the ring and hit Stone cold with a chair shot to the stomach! Stone cold retaliating with a right hook to the face, Urania dropping the chair on the mat. Stone cold with a big boot to Urania's stomach

"Nice offense on the side of stone cold" JR stated as Stone cold ran at Urania and "STUNNER, STUNNER ON THE CHAIR!" Eclipsa shouted as her great great something grandmother hit the steel chair, Stone cold getting up and slipping out of the ring, reaching under the appron grabbing a sledge hammer and slamming it into Urania's face before going for the pin

"1..2..KICKOUT!" The referee said as Urania and The Texas Rattlesnake got up, Urania running at Austin and "There's the spear" Corey said as Urania speared Stone Cold before begginning to wail on him with a barrage of punches

"Urania doing whatever it takes to win in this match" Corey said as she got up and climbed the top rope,

"WHISPER IN THE WIND!" JR shouted as Urania landed on stone cold with a pin attempt

"1..2..KICKOUT" the referee stopped the count when Stone cold kicked out, the two getting up, staring eachother down, Austin running and hitting Urania with a clothesline before an elbow drop, followed by a leg hook pin attempt

"1..2..3" The referee counted as Stone Cold's music played "And the winner of the match STONE COLD, Steve Austin!" the ring announcer stated as stone cold got up and began to wail on Urania

"GAWDS SAKE AUSTIN! THE MATCH IS OVER!" JR said as a group of security gaurds and royal gaurds ran out from backstage and entered the ring, struggling to carry Stone Cold away

"This is brutal, absolutely brutal" Eclipsa stated as Urania was carried backstage

"A great show of endurance from both competitors" JR said "And the next match will be no different, The Immortal Hulk Hogan, will square off against Mina Loveberry"

The titantron turned on and showed Renee in a red room with Saturn wearing a black and silver Macho Man costume and silver Bret Hart glasses.

"Beings of the MECCW Multiverse please welcome Saturn Butterfly" Renee said as the mewmans in the crowd began to boo and she left the room , camera zooming in on him.

"He's different I don't like him" A man shouted distinctly from the stands

"Thank you Renee, and thank you all of my fans across the multiverse, but to the rest of you _HICKS, PEASANTS AND THUGS_ , well you can kiss my ass, All you want to do is pull me down, but i'm stronger than that, I may not be the strongest, or the quickest, but goddamnit i'm the smartest in that ring, i'm the most hardcore in that ring, hell i'm the best in that ring! _I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS CRISSY DIEATH IS, BUT SHE BETTER WATCH OUT FOR THE HARDCORE BADASS, BROTHER, NOW LISTEN TO THAT LISTEN TO THE HEARTS, THE HEARTS THAT BEAT INTERTWINED, THE PEOPLE WHO STRUGGLE, THE MEN AND WOMEN OF THE MECCW MULTIVERSE, THERE HEARTS BEAT, THE BEAT TOGETHER. INTERTWINED WITH I, THE PEOPLE OF EARTH, ALL THE MULTIVERSE, BEATS IT'S HEART FOR FREEDOM BROTHER! IT BEAT'S FOR THOSE WHO ARE DIFFERENT!"_ he said changing his voice tone to a Macho Man impression at the end

"What is he doing?" Eclipsa asked

"i'm your worst fear, the monster under your bed is my prison bitch, i'm the hardcore badass, I'm the best of the best, so what if i'm different, so what if i'm half demon, that doesn't change shit, i'm still a badass and i'm still the best in the ring, you assholes can boo me all you want, but does that make sense? I'm different, so what? Induviduality is not a crime! I've got a tail! So what! None of you mewman peasant racists can do what i do in the ring! I'M SATURN BUTTERFLY! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME DOWN! NOT KANE!"

"Honey, you might want to count to ten" Eclipsa commented

"He's backstage, he can't hear you" JR explained

The crowd boo'd as Saturn mentioned Kane's name

"NOT ABYSS, NOT TOMMY DREAMER, NOT ANY OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, and sure as hell not you Crissy dieath!" Saturn said as a door opened and Festivia walked into the room

"Saturn…..i gotta pee!" Festivia said

"Let's find the bathroom then kiddo" Saturn said getting up to awes from the audience

"He's got a cute kid, I'm on his side now" the same man from before shouted

"A stunning announcement from Saturn, and a great nod to legends before him, when we get back from the commercial, Mina Loveberry…...odd name, Will face the immortal Hulk Hogan in one on one combat" JR said

"And your saying your name is normal Jim Ross?" Eclipsa asked

"Compared to Eclipsa Butterfly it is" JR responded

(Backstage)

Kane sat in a recliner in the Mewni war room as the lights turned off "Undertaker, you don't have to do this every time you talk to someone" Kane said as a cloud of smoke expanded before dissappearing to show the deadman

"Don't take the Warrior lightly, Kane" Undertaker said "Your choice to face him was unwise, heed this warning brother, I faced him many times, and even I was not strong enough to beat him" the lights turned on and the phenom dissappeared, Kane looking around confused before getting up and looking in the mirror

Kane's reflection slowly dissappeared and changed into the Warrior, Kane then punching the mirror confused, glass shattering onto the ground

" _GREETINGS MONSTER OF GREAT SIZE AND RED COLOR VARIATION!"_ said a familliar british voice from behind Kane, the Big red monster turning around

"What are you?" Kane asked in slight fear to a man wearing a strange vest, who had black frizzy hair with a white stripe across the right side, and a five o'clock shadow as well

" _I AM A SOUL WHO HAS LIVED OVER MILLENIAS, A BEING THAT HAS BEEN AWOKEN! AWOKEN TO SLAY EVIL"_ The man explained " _I am here to_ _ **DELETE**_ _you, YESSSSSSSSSS! THE WARRIOR OF ULTIMATE PROPORTIONS HELPING ME TO_ _ **DELETE**_ _YOU!"_ the man exclaimed _"YOU HAVE BROKEN THE ORDER OF MEWNI, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS"_

"How the hell are you doing this?" Kane asked genuenily scared

" _I shall not answer to you! FALSE KING!"_ The Man said before the lights turned off and dissappearing, before the lights turning back on

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kane shouted in fear

(MECCW Mewni Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Eclipsa Butterfly, On commentary with my Son and former Hardcore Champion Saturn Butterfly and Princess of Mewni Star Butterfly in place of Corey graves and Jim Ross" Eclipsa said

( _WHEN IT COMES CRASHIN' DOWN AND IT HURTS INSIDE!_ )

"Here comes the immortal Hulk Hogan Brother!" Saturn said "You better say your prayers and take your vitamins, because Hulkamania is gonna run wild any moment now!"

"…..what does that even mean?" Star asked confused as a man in red and yellow road out of the backstage area on a motorcycle, wearing yellow and red feather boas, a yellow headband and black sunglasses

"The following match is set for one-fall, introducing first, from Tampa, Florida, at a height of 6 ft 7 inches, weighing 306 pounds, the immortal Hulk Hogan!" The ring announcer said as Hogan drove around the ring

"Let's go Hogan! Let's go!" The crowd chanted as the Hulkster climbed into the ring

"well it seems the crowd certainly likes him" Eclipsa stated

Hogan began to flex his pythons before circling his hands around both of his ears, first the left, then the right, before grabbing his shirt and ripping it apart.

"If his shirt was that dirty he could just do his laundry" Eclipsa said

"No Ma, it's what he does, now his shirt doesn't weigh him down, and it looks cool" Saturn explained

"Oh ok, and Star, What do you think of Hulk Hogan?" Eclipsa asked

"The weird guy who just ripped his shirt off? Yeah he's gonna lose to Mina" Star said before Saturn turned to her

" _Hey Jack! Hulkamania is gonna run wild on Mina Brother! And she better say her prayers and eat her vitamins before the twenty six inch pythons run her down Dude!"_ Saturn said in a Hulk Hogan voice

"What are you doing?" Star asked as Hogan got into a corner of the ring

"And from Mewni, At 5'3 weighing 119 pounds Mina Loveberry!" The ring announcer shouted

"I've never realized how short Mina was" Star pointed out as her hero climbed into the ring, standing opposite to hogan, wasting no time with entrances

"Now Saturn what do you think of Mina?" Eclipsa asked

"First time I met Star she was with Mina, first thing I heard her say under my Anarkay mask was I was ugly and a brute" Saturn explained

"Well…..she thought you were going to take over Mewni" Star tried to defend her hero

"She said what?" Eclipsa asked slightly angered

The bell rang and Hogan grappled Mina before Irish whipping her into the corner, Hogan ran towards Mina and hit her with a clothesline, Mina rolling out of the ring to avoid offense from Hogan

"Mina Rolling out of the ring early in this match, Taking a quick breathe" Eclipsa stated as the referee began to count

"But you gotta remember this Ma, She's in the ring with Hulk hogan, there's not many breaks she can take, though this strategy of escaping early may seem smart now, it may hurt her later" Saturn said as Mina dived back into the ring and stood up throwing a punch at Hogan

"Come on Mina you got this!" Star said practically hopping up and down as Mina was then hit with a Barrage of punches, before a big boot to the stomach

"What were you sayin' Star?" Saturn asked as Hogan grabbed Mina by the stomach and "Suplex!" Saturn shouted as Mina got up and Kicked Hogan with her knee before a "DDT!" Saturn said as Hogan was dropped into the mat, Hulk hogan got up and then stared Mina down, Pointing his finger at her he shouted simultaneously with the crowd and Saturn

"WHATCHA GONNA DO? WHATCHA GONNA DO BROTHER! WHEN HULKAMANIA RUNS WILD ON YOU!" He shouted before drop kicking Mina to the ground running to the ropes, bouncing off of them and "ATOMIC LEG DROP!" Saturn shouted as the leg drop collided with Mina's chest and face, hogan getting up and a leg hook pin attempt "1..2..3" The referee counted

"What?" Star asked slightly saddened, Hulk Hogan Picking Mina up and Shaking her hand

"A great show of respect from hulk hogan towards mina loveberry" Saturn said

"And the winner of this match HULK HOGAN!" The announcer said as Hogan raised Mina's arm into the air "You fought well brother! You fought well in your first form!"

"How do you?" Mina was cut off

"I did my research brother" Hogan said

"A tremendous match between these two competitors, Mina Loveberry and Hulk Hogan" Eclipsa stated

"Yes but in the end we all knew who would win Ma" Saturn said "...except for Star, She thought Mina would win" Saturn joked

"Saturn!" Eclipsa shouted

(Author's note: what do you think will happen next? What would you like to see personally? Please RnR! It helps me see what you personally want to see! I don't want to be the guy to push Roman down throats repetidily *Cough* WWE writers *Cough*)

 _The following section is to pay respects to those who we have lost over the years and have been used or referenced in this fanfiction so far:_

Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015,

William Moody "Paul Bearer": 1954-2013,

"Macho Man" Randy Savage: 1952-2011,


	18. MECCW Mewni Tour: Part II

_(Author's note: Hello and welcome to MECCW Mewni Tour: Part II! I hope you enjoy!)_

"Hello and welcome back to the MECCW Mewni Tour! I'm Corey Graves on commentary with Former queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly and WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross" Corey said as Organ music played

"That's Gotta be Kane! It's Gotta be Kane!" JR shouted

"Yes JR we have ears too, we can hear it's Kane" Eclipsa joked

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please Welcome the acting King of Mewni and Director of Operations of MECCW, KANE!" A ring announcer shouted as the crowd began to boo

"For the first time ever I agree with a Mewman mob JR" Eclipsa said as flames erupted on the stage, Kane in his standard 90's attire walked through the flames unharmed, He climbed into the ring gripping a Mic in hand, putting it up to his mouth "I Call the shots around here….whether you Peasants like it or not, I beat Saturn Butterfly, I'm your GODDAMNED KING! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME! HELL YOU SHOULD PRAISE ME! BUT YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR PEANUT SIZED BRAINS THAT I WON! I DON'T HAVE TO FACE ULTIMATE WARRIOR! I CALLED OFF THE MATCH!"

 _(I got I got anger hate and jealous inside my DNA, I got snakes and Satan entities inside my DNA)_

"BAH GAWD! IT'S IT'S!" JR shouted as Saturn ran out of the backstage area with a shopping cart, filled with weaponry of all sorts, Steel chairs wrapped in Barb wire, 2X4's with thumbtacks pushed through and shattered glass hot glued onto it

"ITS SATURN BUTTERFLY! GOING FOR THE HARDCORE TITLE!" JR shouted as Saturn grabbed a microphone from inside the cart "Kane, I'm comin' for your Hardcore title, I looked into the rulebook"

"What is Saturn doing JR?" Eclipsa asked

"Looks like he's going for the hardcore title Eclipsa" JR said "And he's goin' by the book with it as well"

"The rulebook doesn't mean anything! Kane's Director of Operations!" Corey shouted

"And the MECCW Hardcore title has the same 24/7 rule that the WWF's Hardcore title had, since you are familiar I will not elaborate too much, But for the Pony heads and Mewmans in the audience who are here because they wanted to see combat imma explain real quick, m'kay?" Saturn continued as Kane's Jaw dropped

"The 24/7 Rule! The 24/7 rule!" JR shouted as Eclipsa turned to him

"Yes 24/7, I can string numbers together too, but what exactly does that mean?" Eclipsa asked confused

"The 24/7 rule means that as long as there is a referee on hand, a competitor can challenge for the Hardcore title at any moment, of any day of the week…twenty…four….seven" Saturn said

"I BEAT YOU! YOU DON'T GET A SECOND CHANCE!" Kane screamed dropping his mic as a Ring announcer and Referee ran down the ramp

"What's wrong Kane?" Saturn asked "You afwaid I'm gonna beat you?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" Kane screamed as Saturn grabbed the 2X4 and slid into the ring

"The following contest is an extreme rules match and is set for one-fall! And is for the MECCW Hardcore championship and the THRONE OF MEWNI!" The announcer said "Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, at 6'5, weighing 150 pounds, Saturn Butterfly! And his opponent from Parts unknown, weighing 323 pounds, at a height of 7'0, KANE!"

Saturn ran at Kane before dropkicking him, he then began to slam Kane in the back with his 2X4 repeatedly

"Not the two by four! Not the two by four Saturn!" JR shouted

Saturn ran to the ropes and then bounced off them "ATOMIC LEG DROP!" Eclipsa shouted as the move collided

"LET'S GO SATURN! LET'S GO!" The crowd chanted as Saturn stood up, rotating his hands around his ears, first his left, then his right, then grabbing his Macho Man shirt and ripping it off, before circling Kane as he got up and then hitting him with a barrage of punches, left hook, right hook, right hook, then

"RKO!" JR shouted as the crowd continued to chant Saturn's name

"This night is a night of firsts, now including the first time a Mewman mob has CHEERED for my son" Eclipsa stated as her son stood up and rolled out of the ring, grabbing a potato bag from the nearby shopping cart

"Nothing ever comes good from a bag in a hardcore match" JR stated as Saturn climbed into the ring and opened the bag, pouring multicolored thumbtacks onto the ring

"Saturn! No!" Eclipsa shouted in fear as Kane sat straight up and stood up grabbing Saturn by the throat and chokeslamming him straight into the thumbtacks, tacks poking out of his back and neck

"OH MY GAWD MY GAWD!" JR shouted as Saturn rolled in pain, screaming in agony before eventually he slowly got up

"He's back on his feet!" Corey shouted "That's impossible"

"Saturn Butterfly is Super Mewman, A marvel to behold" JR stated

"Is no one going to address the fact my son, my son was choke slammed into thumbtacks?" Eclipsa asked as Saturn slipped out of the ring and grabbed a Steel chair wrapped in barb wire, blood spilled onto the apron

"This is a Hardcore match Eclipsa, this is lollipops and rainbows" JR stated

"He's got a new toy Eclipsa!" Corey said as Eclipsa whispered "Please don't get hurt any more Saturn"

The Hardcore Badass slid into the ring with the chair and began to wail on The devil's favorite demon with Chair shot after Chair shot until he was on spaghetti legs then Saturn ran to a corner and stuck the chair in between two ring ropes on both sides. He ran to Kane and Irish whipped him into the corner, Kane going face first through the barbed chair before hitting the steel ring post and falling to the ground, Saturn climbing to the top rope and "SWANTON SWANTON!" JR shouted as Saturn landed atop Kane, Kane sitting straight up and beginning to hit Saturn with blow after blow, Left hook followed by right, jab after jab, until a reversal from a right hook into an Irish whip to the ropes

Kane bouncing off the ropes before being picked up by Saturn and "TOMBSTONE!" Eclipsa shouted as Saturn ran to the ring ropes again and hit a Swanton off them, with a backwards laying leg hook pin attempt "1..2..3!" The referee counted

"Here's your winner, the new MECCW Hardcore champion and the new king of Mewni, SATURN BUTTERFLY!" The announcer shouted as the referee handed Saturn the belt as he got up slowly and rose it into the air,

"Saturn butterfly is a 2 time Hardcore champion" JR stated as a group of men and women walked out from the backstage locker room, Orton, CM Punk, Star, Marco, Mankind and Festivia all in the group, Eclipsa joining the group as they entered the ring,

"And the celebration squad has arrived!" JR stated as the adults in the group lifted Saturn up, Saturn lifting the championship up in a manor reminiscent to Mick Foley, the crowd cheering wildly

"YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!" the crowd began to chant as Saturn held his title higher

" _WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! OF THE WORLD!"_ Mick and Saturn sang as the group carried him around the ring before setting him down

"SATURN!" Festivia said hugging Saturn as the crowd awed, Saturn hugging Festivia back before shaking Foley's hand, followed by CM Punk, Orton and Marco, Before hugging his mother and Star, he slipped out of the ring and grabbed a display case with the wand in it, He handed it to Star "Here kid, you need it more than I do"

"No Saturn, the best thing that I can do as heir to the throne, is return what I stole from you" Star said

"No Star, I don't want it" Saturn said "and I don't need it, I don't know anything about magic kid, but you do….keep it"

"Thank you Saturn" she said as the group accept for Festivia and Eclipsa but including Kane left the ring, Saturn then grabbed a microphone

"Thank you all so much, for your support, I know not all of you were behind me at first, I know some of you still aren't behind me, I know some of you don't quite understand what's going on, I went through hell to get my belt back, and I'll go through hell to keep it, when i first started in MECCW, Not one person knew my name, not one person! But now with the MECCW Multiverse and My family by my side, I can do anything. I can be bigger than Cena, Hulk Hogan, hell even Mina!" Saturn said as the crowd chanted

"YES YES YES!" the crowd chanted

"WE CAN BE IMMORTALISED AS THE BEST! AS A MOVEMENT! AS AN ARMY!" Saturn shouted as the lights turned off

"The lights are off again" JR said

"Is this a surprise by now JR?" Corey asked as the lights turned on and there was a throne in the middle of the ring, a man short than Saturn with dark brown hair and brown eyes sat in the throne, Eclipsa's jaw dropped

"IT'S JERRY THE KING LAWLER! JERRY LAWLER!" JR shouted

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler?" Saturn asked

"DADDY!" Festivia ran up to the man and hugged him

"What? No…..well yes, But that's none of your concern Freak" the man said

"What did you call him? Jerry Lawler?" Eclipsa asked

"My real names Shastacan, though I doubt you can even pronounce that!" The King said "You're nothing but a sideshow freak, a monster, and a clown." The king continued

"DADDY!" Festivia spoke up in anger

"Festivia what did I tell you?" The King asked

"Don't play with monsters beacuse they'll eat my limbs" Festivia frowned

"What!" Eclipsa shouted "That's absurd"

"You know what's absurd sweetheart? When you left your kingdom to go fuck a demon, or when you sent that little shit hybrid sideshow freak to my castle beacuse he was 'the heir to the throne', all he is, is scum….a common thug like on extremely crappy wrestling, all he knows is thumbtacks and steel chairs!" Shastacan shouted

"I don't need to take shit from you Lawler, I went through HELL tonight! I landed onto thumbtacks, I took blows from Kane! I WON THIS TITLE! And for you to come in and be a racist, to negate everything i've done beacuse you don't like that you're not the baby daddy? I don't think so, This is the life i've never had, the family i never knew, and for you to take that away is bullshit!" Saturn shouted

"ME FRANKENSTEIN, LAWLER MAKE FRANKENSTEIN MAD!" Lawler said mockingly as the MECCW Multiverse began to chant "THAT'S TOO FAR! THAT'S TOO FAR!"

"SHASTACAN!" Eclipsa shouted in anger

"I've been the best! The king of wrestling for 4 decades! The king of commentary since the nineties! Your nothing, you're not a champion, you're a thug, and a freak show" Lawler continued as festivia began to cry

"Daddy! Stop!" Festivia cried

"Lawler, I have nothing but respect for you, for what you've done in this ring, on that commentary table and in that promo room, but i CANNOT allow you to continue mocking myself and my mother, and tear this family apart" Saturn spoke "What I do in this ring is for the entertainment of the MECCW Multiverse, and if you keep saying I'm a thug…..well…..that's too far" Saturn said as the crowd cheered, Shastaband turning around and then shouting at the mewmans in the crowd

"YOU DISGUST ME! CHEERING FOR THIS MONSTER! THIS FREAK! BACK IN MY DAY WE NEVER ALLOWED MONSTERS IN THE KINGDOM, NOW YOU'RE CHEERIN' FOR ONE IN THE CASTLE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU REMEMBER MEWNIPENDINCE DAY! THE RAIDS!" Jerry was interrupted

"The MECCW Multiverse is smarter than that" Saturn said "They understand I'm not a vicious beast, I'm a gladiator, I'm a brother and I'm a son" He spoke as he hugged festivia

"You're a freak of nature!" Jerry shouted

"you know who else was a freak of nature? Hulk Hogan, he's a 12 time world champion! You know who else was a freak? Mankind, he's a three time world champion and the first WWF Hardcore champion" Saturn said "so shut your mouth and stop complaining" Saturn said as the crowd continued to cheer

"ALL OF YOU! EVERY ONE OF YOU PESEANTS AND THUGS ARE TRATIORS! YOU CHEER FOR THIS MONSTER! BACK WHEN I WAS KING WE SLAYED MONSTERS! WE DIDN'T GO IN THEIR BEDS!" he shouted the last sentence directly at Eclipsa

"Don't you ever yell at my mother" Saturn walked up to Shastacan

"What are you gonna do? If you hit me, you're gonna prove that you're just a brute, if you don't you're a wimp!" Shastacan laughed

"This is getting confusing and sickening, Jerry Lawler, a longtime friend of mine, mocking a man because of his heritage" JR said

"there's only one thing I can do, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MONSTER'S HELL MATCH AT MEWNI TOUR LUCITOR!" Saturn said

"What the hell is a monster's hell match Corey?" JR asked as Corey shrugged "I don't know JR"

"I accept, but I'm not shaking your slimy hand" Shastacan said exiting the ring as Festivia hugged her brother tighter

"Hey kiddo, watch out, still got thumbtacks in my back" he kneeled down and hugged Festivia

"Why doesn't daddy like you Saturn?" Festivia asked crying

"Some people….like your father for example, are not as accepting of Monsters as you or I, and as you know, Saturn is half monster, as you can see by his tail." Eclipsa tried to explain

"Why?" Festivia asked "Saturn isn't dangerous, he's cuddly!" She said

"It's complicated Sis" Saturn said "How about some Ice cream?"

"OK!" Festivia smiled as the three left the ring, Eclipsa going to the commentary booth

"What the hell was that about?" JR asked confused

"That was my former husband King Shastacan" Eclipsa explained

"No, that was Jerry the king Lawler, a man i've known for over 2 decades" JR stated "now why the hell would Jerry dislike your son?"

"I don't know what you two are talking about slightly but it looks like something's going on backstage" Corey said as the titantron turned on showing the Ultimate warrior who was in a line for food, the crowd cheered

"Well we meet again Brother" Mina said off screen

"THE WARRIOR MISSED YOU MINA!" warrior turned around and saw the short purple haired mewman

"As did I Warrior!" She stated hugging the taller man

"MINA! I HAVE SPOKEN TO THE GODS! THE GODS ABOVE ALL OF MEWMANITY, ALL OF HUMANITY! THEY HAVE TOLD ME THAT WE SHALL TAG TEAM AGAINST THE MAN KNOWN AS RIC FLAIR AND A YOUNG CHILD NAMED MORTY, FOR THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP TO THE MECCW TAG TITLES!" Warrior shouted "I HAVE SPOKEN WITH THE BUSINESS DEITY KNOWN AS GM, AND HE HAS CONFIRMED THIS MATCH FOR TONIGHT!"

( _author's note: I broke my saiyan rule technically with an oc and unknowingly broke my no diamond rule with rose quartz, so why not add a morty or two?)_

"What is a tag title Warrior?" Mina asked

"THE TAG TITLES, THEY ARE VERIFICATION BELTS! CERTIFICATES THAT WE ARE THE BEST WARRIOR TEAM!" Warrior shouted

"Then I will join on the battlefield my brother, to face these two men" Mina said shaking Warrior's hand the crowd cheering as the camera switched to a confused commentary team of Eclipsa, JR and Corey Graves,

"That was…..Interesting" Eclipsa said confused

"THE WARRIOR AND MINA ARE SIBLINGS!" JR shouted

"It appears so JR, and the next match is going to be quite the spectical, Rose Quartz, leader of a group called the crystal gems, VS Charles Montgomery Punk, the man who trained my son in combat, In an 'I Admit' Match" Eclipsa stated

( _Author's note: Thank you sooooooooooooo much for the support so far, I plan on add more characters from different timelines over time, but i wanted to wrap up the current storylines, if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know in the reviews below!)_

 _The following section is to pay respects to those wehave lost over the years and have been used or referenced in this fanfiction:_

 _Jim 'Warrior' Hellwig: 1959-2015_

 _William Moody 'Paul Bearer': 1954-2013_

' _Macho Man' Randy Savage: 1952-2011_


	19. MECCW Mewni Tour: Part III

(Author's note: Hello and welcome to MECCW Mewni Tour: Part III! As always if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me what you would like to see!)

"Hello and welcome back to the MECCW Mewni Tour! My name is Jim Ross on commentary with Former queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly and in place of former NXT Champion Corey Graves is Jasper of Team Destruction" JR said "And welcome to commentary Jasper"

"I don't need your compassion weakling" Jasper huffed as an announcer in the ring grabbed a microphone inside the ring, the crowd began to chant "CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"

"These organic weaklings seemingly adore this CM Punk" Jasper stated

"The following contest is set for one-fall! And is an 'I admit' Match, Which means for the person who is being accused of lying to win, they must force the accuser to submit to a submission hold, while for the accuser to win, they must get the accused to admit to their lie" The ring announcer explained

"This is an idiotic idea to start with, to think that my leader, My Diamond, Is Rose Quartz" Jasper laughed

"But what if she is?" JR asked

"What?" Jasper responded

"Now introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, at a height of 6'2, weighing 218 pounds, The Best In The World, CM Punk!" the announcer said as a man in a hoodie walked out from backstage before kneeling, circling the ground around him with his index and middle fingers, before rubbing the dust, or lack thereof off with his thumb, the man standing up and taking off his hood and walking down the ramp to applause, before he entered the ring and sat cross legged in the middle of the ring

"The Best In The World CM Punk, Making his MECCW In-ring debut" JR stated as the titantron turned on and Rose quartz walked to the ring, pearl behind her "And from the gem homeworld, accompanied by Pearl, weighing in at 0 pounds, at a height of 6'4, Rose Quartz!" The announcer said

"Look at her defective pearl following her around like a parasite" Jasper commented as the bell rang

Punk got up from his sitting stance and began to wail on Rose Quartz with punch after punch

"Why are you doing this? Didn't you want peace? What are your motives?" Rose asked

"I wanted the truth" Punk said getting up "And if you won't tell the people the truth voluntarily" He picked her up and

"GTS!" JR shouted  
"It's quite early for punk to be doing finishers" Eclipsa pointed out as he leaned down "Anything you want to admit to?" Punk asked to silence from Rose Quartz "You sure?" he asked "Ok" he ran to the ring ropes, bouncing off them and hitting rose with an elbow drop before rolling out of the ring and reaching under the ring grabbing a steel chair

"He's got a folding chair! For god's sake Punk enough's enough!" JR stated in shock as Pearl summoned her spear and began to swing at punk

"Look at this, This defective pearl, protecting Rose Quartz like she's her Diamond" Jasper said

"Like how you do with Kane?" Eclipsa added

"And what if she is her diamond Jasper?" JR asked as Punk ran and hit Pearl with a clothesline

"That's ridiculous! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Jasper said as Punk rolled back into the ring and began to hit Rose with the chair multiple times, Rose then summoned her shield to protect herself, Punk throwing the chair to the side before the lights turned off

"Not only are the Pearl's here defective in MECCW, The Lights are too!" Jasper said as a gong was heard, smoke pouring from the backstage area

"It seems the undertaker has something to say" Eclipsa said as paul bearer and a druid carried a casket to the ring, Rose rolling out of Punk's grasp before walking carefully to the coffin, Punk just watching from the ring confused yet smiling

"The look of sheer delight on CM Punk's face says it all" Eclipsa said

"What's in the decomposing pod?" Jasper asked as Rose summoned her shield and opened the Casket before immediately shutting it, Pearl walking to the casket and opening it

"What the hell is inside the casket?" JR asked as the camera panned to the inside of the casket, showing something shocking, A single rose and a Pink Diamond

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" JR shouted as Punk slid out of the ring and irish whipped Rose into a ring post "What the fuck do you say?" He asked again "Listen it's only gonna get worse and worse Pink, you gonna admit or not? The Human Zoo? The Kindergartens? Look we just want the truth, we get it, you couldn't handle the responsibility so you went and played dress up and took a little vacation" Punk smiled speaking into the microphone "Get up! You're Rose Quartz! You fought the odds but you can't fight one Homo Sapien to keep your secret?"

"The oath of a crystal gem is to never harm a human being, and my duty as a Crystal Gem is far more important than my duty as a Diamond" Rose sighed as the referee ran to Rose with a microphone "I Admit….I am Pink Diamond" she stood up and began to disappear

"This is ridiculous!" Jasper shouted as Rose's shape began to morph, Her gem turning to where the tip was pointing upwards, She grew in size, and her skin tone changed from a pale peach to a dark pink, her hair was in the form of a light pink almost white afro, her clothes formed into less of a dress and more of a jumpsuit in a darker pink than her skin tone

"What did I tell you people? What did I tell you?" JR asked

"No…..No this is impossible!" Jasper shouted standing up as the titantron turned on, showing a man with black hair and strange face paint reminiscent to the Joker

"OH MAH GAWD! IT'S STING! IT'S THE MAN CALLED STING!" JR shouted

"Well Charles….I Gotta hand it to ya! You got her to admit! Guess I won't need this" the man said gesturing to a Chair with a tall gem, who was tied to a chair, she was wearing Bret Hart glasses and a jumpsuit with a star on it. She had tape covering her mouth and was struggling "You got her to admit she was as crazy and deranged as I was" He said before leaning on the Chair the gem was in

"Garnet!" Both Rose and Pearl shouted

"I always knew fusion was a cheap tactic!" Jasper shouted

"Well whatcha think about the big twist! The final hoora? The big reveal?" Sting asked smiling deranged taking the tape off "You lied to us Rose! We trusted you! I trusted you!"

"Why are you doing this?" Pink asked

"All I wanted to know is the truth! I wanted the Real Pink Diamond! Not Rose Quartz! Not Steven Universe!" Sting shouted "I want the real PINK DIAMOND!" Sting continued "And don't pretend to be a pretty princess either! You ran the Kindergartens! You Put humans in zoos! All I want is the truth to be known!" He cackled as punk sneaked away, Pink collapsing to the ground in defeat

"Did he say she put humans in zoos?" Eclipsa asked

"I hope not, I mean I'm human" JR stated

"I still cannot believe this Rose Quartz, The Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond!" Jasper shouted

"I still don't quite understand the status of a Diamond" Eclipsa said  
"This can wait ladies, we have a commercial break coming up followed by the final match of the night, which is yet to be announced" JR said

(Backstage)

Festivia and Saturn stood in a buffet line

"Hey" A voice said behind them

"Hi!" Festivia turned around to a female saiyan wearing a tanktop and ripped at the knees jeans, she had red eyes and long blonde hair, and a strange yellow mouse-like creature on her shoulder

"Let me guess, you're….crissy? I'm not good with names, what do you want? I already had thumbtacks drilled through me tonight, come here to gloat Kid?" Saturn asked

"What…no! Look Saturn I called off the match, I want to face you at your best, and even for a sayian what you endured tonight was hell" Crissy said as her creature nodded

"Pi!" It said agreeing with Crissy

"KITTY!" Festivia said loudly

"Actually Mara here's a Pichu" Crissy explained as the creature hopped off of her shoulder and shook Festivia's hand as she giggled

"She's soft" Festivia giggled

"Well I'm glad you care for my wellbeing at least, god knows that I got too many enemies already" Saturn said grabbing a Slurm chemical castrator the group getting out of line, standing elsewhere.

"I saw what happened with Lawler, that was ridiculous" Crissy said

"It's fine, He'll get what's coming to him, but till then I need to relax. My back is killing me!" Saturn said cracking his back "And my wings are basically pinned to my back!"

"You want to sit down?" Crissy asked concerned

"SATURN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Festivia giggled loudly

"PICHU PI PI PICHU!" Mara said loudly

"I do not have a girlfriend!" Saturn said "Crissy is just a nice humanoid whom happens to be of the female gender"

"And Mara" Crissy kneeled down "I'm not dating Saturn, he's just a man who is really nice"

"Hey" GM said from behind the group

"I Called off the match, Remember?" Crissy stated turning to GM

"I heard, Crissy this isn't about that, We have a match slot open, I was wondering if you wanted to compete tonight against Star Butterfly" GM said

"That would be awesome, Saturn, can you watch Mara for me?" Crissy asked

"I guess" Saturn responded "Just don't hurt her too badly, she's a nice kid"

"Don't worry Saturn, I won't" Crissy smiled

(MECCW ARENA)

"Hello and welcome back to MECCW, I'm Corey Graves, on commentary with The queen of darkness, Eclipsa Butterfly, and WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross" Corey said

"And the General Manager GM has planned to make an announcement" JR stated as the titantron turned on

(*GM's theme played*)

The GM walked out of the backstage area wearing a crimson Ric Flair robe, strutting down the ramp before climbing into the ring, walking to the center of the ring before screaming into a microphone

"WHAT'S UP MEWNI!" He spoke loudly to cheering "That's what I like to hear, Now tonight our main event has changed a few times, but I have made a final decision, Princess Star Butterfly will face Crissy Dieath in one on one combat!"

"This is awesome!" The crowd chanted repeatedly

"And it's happening up next!" GM shouted

"This is ridiculous! Star isn't even trained in any sort of wrestling as far as I can tell! She's gonna get herself killed!" Corey said in shock

"For once I agree with Corey, Star is trained in Mewman hand-to-hand, a rigorous hardcore defensive style of combat, but I fear it won't be enough to beat this crissy dieath" Eclipsa added

"We can only wait and see" JR said as GM snuck out of the ring into the backstage area

(New New York- 3018) (Not broadcasted on the titantron…obviously)

The camera turned to an oddly shaped large red building, Inside the crew of a company called Planet Express, an intergalactic delivery company, from left to right sat Bender Bending Rodriguez, An all silver robot shaped similarly to Homer Simpson, a door on his chest and extendable arms. Next to him was his Human coworker Philip. , a red-haired caucasian human wearing a loose fitting red jacket, under it a loose white t-shirt, he also wore a pair of jeans and a pair of black sneakers. To the right of him sat Tauranga Leela, A Purple haired one-eyed woman with pale skin, whom was wearing a tanktop, cargo jeans and army like black boots, next to her was , a red shelled alien doctor in a lab coat and sandals, he had tentacle like appendages above his mouth and claws inplace of hands. To the right of him was Hermes Conrad, A former Jamaican athlete who is now a bureaucrat, he has a dark skin tone and wore glasses, he also wore green pants and a green jacket. Lastly, to the right of him was Amy Wong, A young Asian intern from Mars, she wore a pink crop-top jacket and pink sweatpants

"Good News everyone!" An older man said walking into the room, he wore glasses, slippers, a lab coat and jeans.

"What is it? Is it a raise?" Bender asked

"NO! BENDER, NEVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN…Now where was I?" The man asked going from shouting to a normal speaking voice in mere seconds. "Ah yes, we have a delivery to a multiversual wrestling league, they want us to ship them some Slurm from our dimension, since they don't have any in there dimension"

"Alternate dimensions don't exist professor! You've gone as mad as Zoidberg!" Hermes slammed his fist onto the desk they were sitting at, the camera panning to Zoidberg whom was eating a sandal

"What! It's sustinance i say!" Zoidberg defended himself

"I know what i have said in the past, And it's all true so shut up!" The professor said to the group, "Alternate dimensions are NOT the same as Alternate or Parallel universes and with the help of the owner of the wrestling league, we have opened a portal to this dimension!" The Professor pointed to a portal to a cafetetiria of multiple beings

"Professor are you sure that thing is safe?" Leela asked

"Oh my no! That's why I am going to have you Fry and Bender deliever this package to a mr.G.M." the professor said handing the three a box

"G.M.? What does that stand for?" Fry asked

"No one knows!" the professsor said as the group stood up, pushing them into the portal "Goodbye!"

(Author's note: 18 chapters down, Many to go! What do you think? What do you want to see? Who do you want to see? Please read and review!) 


	20. MECCW Mewni Tour: Part IV (Finale?)

(Author's note: Hello and welcome to MECCW Mewni Tour: Part IV: Finale! As always if you have any suggestions, please review and tell me what you would like to see!)

"Hello and welcome back to the MECCW Mewni Tour! My name is Jim Ross on commentary with Former queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly and in place of former NXT Champion Corey Graves is Queen Moon, And welcome to commentary Queen Moon" JR shook Moon's hand

"Thank you Jim, It's my plessure" Moon responded as the titantron turned on

"Testing...1..2..1..2" Sting said as he walked into an empty room, carrying a black bat and wearing a red suit "The following match will not happen tonight! There are far more important matters than this trivial match to be dealt with, such as the unvailing of my new toy!" He smiled

"New toy?" Eclipsa asked as the camera panned outward to show multiple people in seperate cages, from left to right was Pink Diamond, formaly known as rose quartz, Saturn Butterfly, the hardcore badass, Star Butterfly the underestimated, Randy Orton also known as the Viper, Crissy dieath, Kane, A lizard man with Trump esc hair wearing a suit, and…..The GM!

"Is that GM?" JR asked in shock

"How did he capture Star?!" Moon shouted

"How did you capture toffee?! He's dead!" Star shouted

"Multiverse wrestling Star! There's an infinite number of timelines and an infinite number of this Toffee man" Saturn explained "There might be a universe where i'm a woman who was raised by a robot to teach others to act proper"

"That sounds alot like miss heinous" Star said tilting her head

"Really, i just said everything that i'm not!" Saturn said "Maybe this miss heinous is me! I mean infinite timelines means we don't have to be from the same one!"

"WILL YOU TWO LARVA SHUT UP! In twenty minutes, Your prescious heroes will be dipped in carbonite and shown as decoration in _my_ castle!" He cackled

"What does he mean his castle?" Moon asked as Sting walked torwards the camera "Once the Butterflies are trapped in my cacoon of creativity, i will be left as king, once pink diamond has been slain, i shall take her place" Sting smiled "And once the legendkiller has been killed, a new legend will be born!" he smiled as the prisoners struggled to escape.

"Excuse me if I may ask, But why are you doing this?" The lizard man asked calmly

"We want power and control, chaos of apocolyptic proportions" Sting cackled as the commentary stayed silent in shock, not know what to do, this sting man was seemingly too powerful to attack head-on so all they could do is watch in terror

"Excuse me? We?" Pink asked

"You freaks may be heroes in the eyes of peasants, but in my eyes you're scum" Lawler walked into the room from an open door which was out of eyesight to the group

"Lawler!" Saturn shouted as another figure floated in between Sting and Lawler, he was pure white with multiple purple gem like crest plates and a tail, three toes on each foot and purple nails

"You monkeys are going to learn respect!" he said in a british accent

"Frieza!" Crissy said in anger

"Look at this monkey shaking back and forth, the filthy beast in a display case!" Frieza smiled "It's not going to break you know, it's adamantium infused dalekanium"

"You…..You can't just make up space words and put them infront of anium to make them into alloys!" Eclipsa commented

"Our children are captured by this sting man and THAT is what you're worried about?" Moon shouted

"We clearly can't do anything about it! This Sting man is far to powerful!" Eclipsa stated

"Steve" Saturn frowned "Why are you doing this! This isn't you Steve! What will it take for you to stop?"

"How about…..Milk and cookies for all of the audience! Pony rides for the kiddies! Total and complete control of the multiverse! I mean that's what you wanted GM!" Sting said slowly walking to GM as his two associates looked on

"GM YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!" Saturn shouted at the man in sunglasses

"When I escape this cage you shall learn a new form of pain and suffering, unknown to those of this or any other universe" Kane stated looking directly at Sting

"Oh I'm so scared!" Sting said sarcastically getting in Kane's face "I have someone to keep you in check" Sting smiled as organ music played

"No! NO! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" GM shook the cage back and forth

"May I ask where I am and what is going on?" Toffee asked remaining calm

"Listen Coffee is it?" Saturn asked as GM continued

"Toffee actually" The lizard replied as smoke poured into the room

"Ok Toffee, This is MECCW, Multiverse Extreme Championship Wrestling…wait…..what's the second C for GM?" Saturn asked

"Astetics" GM shrugged in between shaking the cage and screaming

"Anyways this is a professional wrestling league taking beings from all over the multiverse to face each other in combat, the man who captured us, his name is Steven Borden. But he goes by Sting, he's one of the best in the business" Saturn explained "and it seems he wants to control not only mewni, but the multiverse"

"50 POINTS GRYFFINDOR!" Sting shouted before laughing

"Shouldn't we leave before the carbonite freezes us like Han solo?" Shastacan asked

"I agree, every moment here is dangerous" Frieza pointed out

"after you gentlemen!" Sting opened the door for the three before they all exited, the door slammed behind them as the titantron turned off, the announcers panicking in their booth.

"Ok we have 7 minutes to escape with our lives intact, any ideas?" Randy asked

"Sting said that the cells we're placed in are made of Adimentium" Crissy stated

"Adimentium is unbreakable Crissy!" Saturn shouted as the others starred at him "Sorry….I read a lot of comics, go on"

"Adimentium's melting point is around 300 degrees farenheit or so" GM added

"I don't understand what you're getting at" Toffee stated confused

"Kane you have pyrokentic powers correct?" Saturn asked

"Sadly" Kane frowned "They were formed from the trauma I endured as a child"

"Edgelord" Saturn muttered

"It's our only way to escape" Randy pointed out

"Fine…but after this I'm coming after each and every one of you!" Kane groaned raising his arms, Blue flames errupting from the ground, melting the cages quickly

"Come on!" Pink shouted as everyone dived out of their pod sized cages, Randy opened the door as they ran out of the room, shutting the door as the carbonite began to pour

"Is that everyone?" Crissy asked as Saturn counted

".5.6.7…..yep that's everyone" Saturn said

"If those three men were able to capture us seperately, imagane what they are going to do together, I propouse we form an alliance" Toffee said

"What like a stable?" Crissy asked

"…..sure" He responded "Like a stable"

"What should we call ourselves?" Randy asked

"You can't be serious! We're forming a team with Toffee and Kane! Two murderers!" Star shouted "He's going to double cross us!"

"This is proffessional wrestling sweetheart, we're all going to doublecross eachother!" GM stated

"what?" Star asked saddened

"This alliance is temporary, just like all in wrestling" Kane added "Who's in?"

"I'm in" Rose said

"count me in too" Crissy stuck her hand out

"I'll join" Randy said placing his hand atop Crissy's

"Sure" Saturn placed his hand atop Randy's before looking at star

"No! I'm putting my foot down! I'm not joining a team with Toffee! He tried to kill my mother!" Star shouted "And me! And take the throne of Mewni!"

"I did too" Saturn spoke up "Sting is too powerful for us alone! But together we can beat him! So are you in or not kid?"

"…..Ok" Star sighed putting her hand in the circle

"No other way to stop this bastard!" GM said placing his hand atop Star's

"I'll join as well, If it will help me to understand what is going on and who you people are" Toffee said placing his hand on GM's

"I'm in too" Kane placed his hand in the circle

"Then it's settled, we only have one thing to figure out now" Crissy said

"What's that?" Pink asked

"Our image…I was thinking a mixture of nWo and Degeneration-X type antics" Randy proposed

"Like a sort of Degenerate World Order?" Saturn asked

"Exactly!" Randy responded

"this is stupid! You literally said we're all gonna doublecross eachother!" Star pointed out "Now you're proposing team names!"

"We're not a team Kid, We're a movement, this isn't about friendship, it's about peace and safety, not only of Mewni, but to the whole multiverse, Earth, Gallifrey, Vegeta, Equestria, Homeworld all of it! This can potentially save hundreds of trillions of lives! As well as entertain hundreds of trillions, and stop the tyrany of Sting!" Saturn explained "Now let's go make some matching t-shirts!"

"Saturn!" Festivia ran into her brother's leg with open arms, Mara on her shoulder "You're ok!"

"Of course I am Sis, I wouldn't leave you in carbonite!" Saturn hugged his sister back

"Mama was really worried that you and Star weren't going to be able to escape the car-carbonite" She struggled

"I would never ever, let anyone take me away from you and ma" Saturn began to cry, Mara hopping off of Festivia's shoulder and crawling onto Crissy's

"Mewman's are so cute! Almost as cute as Humans are" Pink thought

"How are you guys gonna stop Sting?" Festivia asked

"Mind Warfare" Saturn stated

"And quick surprise attacks" Randy added

"And teamwork!" Star added

"And sabatoge" Toffee stated

"and even torture" Kane said

"…no Kane, we don't want to stoop to Sting, Frieza, Lawler and there unknown assistances level, right now, we set up for our matches at lucitor, and get some sweet t-shirts!" Saturn stated

"Agreed" GM said as the group left to a sewing room, multiple men and women hand knitting different garments of Kane clothing.

"It's beautiful!" Kane cried, a tear running down his cheeck

(Backstage, Sting's room)

The Stinger sat alone in the room in a throne of ebony and steel, cushions of leather covering it "So Bill how are you feeling?" he asked as he took off his shirt, showing the Yellow triangle ingraned into his stomach, yellow veins connected to the demon glowed from under sting's skin

"LET ME GO YOU TWO LEGGED, ONE BRAINED PRIMATE!" Bill shouted in anger turning red

"Yes yes, sing little birdie, sing me a song of sorrow!" He cackled "Once we take over Mewni, we will take over Gem Homeworld! Then Vegeta! And even Earth!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" Bill shouted "YOU'RE JUST A MAN!"

"No I'm an icon, the only for sure thing about Sting is that nothing is for sure about Sting! WOOOOOOOOO" He shouted

(Author's note: Cliffhanger time! What do you think will happen next? Who do you want to see? Where do you want to see? RNR please!)

 _The following section is to pay respects for those we have lost over the years and have been used or referenced in this fanfiction_

 _Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015_

 _William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013_

" _Macho Man" Randy Savage: 1952-2011_


	21. Meccw Mewni Part V: DWO

(Author's note: Hello and welcome back to MECCW Mewni Tour: Part V: DWO, this is going to be a crossover with wolfspirit2996's Steven universe fanfiction era two and a half, I know I've been gone but I hope this was worth the wait)

Hello and welcome back to the MECCW Mewni Tour! My name is Jim Ross on commentary with Former queen of Mewni, Eclipsa Butterfly and Former NXT Champion Corey Graves" JR said as the titantron turned on

"What's this?" Eclipsa asked "Or rather, who's this?"

(You think you can tell us what to do? What to wear? Break it down! *Guitar riff plays*)

Saturn Butterfly, Star Butterfly, Crissy Dieath, Toffee, Randy Orton, Kane and GM walked out of the backstage area wearing matching t-shirts, On them a logo in red, in a simillar fashion to the NWO's logo, saying DWO (Degenerate World Order)

"What the hell! Is that Kane?" JR shouted

"What the hell is GM doing hanging around these freaks? He's got a company to run here!" Corey shouted

"May I remind you Corey, One of those 'Freaks' is my son!" Eclipsa shouted in anger "Like it or not, he is my child and he is not a freak!"

"Ok freak was a bit harsh…..but we can agree he's not a typical man" Corey said

"This is awkward to say the least" JR said after moments of silence as the group entered the ring

"D-Generation X" Saturn said into a microphone "The NWO, The sheild, all of these great stables have one thing in common"

"They stood for what they saw was right, and the rights of others" Crissy added into another microphone

"Steve Borden is Psychotic, and only strives for power, He will stop at nothing and attack anyone in his path viciously" Toffee added calmly

"Sting….You've gone fuckin' crazy" Randy said into a microphone

"We won't let you hurt anyone Sting!" Star spoke after randy  
"You have started a War! We will not stand by as you torment the Multiverse! This isn't you sting! You're the Icon! You fought The NWO!" Saturn began to cry "You were my fuckin' hero!"

"Sweetie, You might want to calm down just a bit" Eclipsa suggested

(*Glass shatters* WE ARE….WOKEN! *Sting Cackles*)

Sting walked out of the backstage area with the dark high magic committee, The hardy brothers and a tied up Pink Diamond in a wheelchair

"IT'S THE HARDY BOYZ! AND STING!" JR shouted

"And the dark magic high committee" Eclipsa stated

"What the hell is that Eclipsa? Some sort of Cult? Are you in a cult?" JR asked

"PINK!" Some of the group shouted as they ran out of the ring, Trading blows with the magic high committee

"You can't win Kid, You're outnumbered, you're overpowered, and we will not stop until we run the circus!" Sting said to Saturn mockingly

"The DWO will not rest until the multiverse is free" Saturn explained

"Well it seems we got a predicament then kiddo!" Sting laughed as Bray Wyatt took on both Toffee and Randy orton, Crissy trading blows with matt and Jeff hardy, Undertaker and Kane in a sibling rivalry, Shastacan standing near Pink Diamond and Star watch on in horror, not knowing what to do.

"We could use some backup Star!" Randy shouted as star grabbed her wand "WARNICORN STAMPEDE!" She shouted holding her wand up as a herd of warnicorn stampede towards Wyatt, who simply held out his hand, evaporating the Warnicorn's into dust with a sort of black magic

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?!" JR shouted

"Sting, Let Pink go now!" Saturn warned the insane icon, who held up a blue diamond shaped device, activating it, "Your majesty" He smiled to a blue figure that sat in a throne, "My name is Sting…..Long story short I want to control the multiverse, Starting with the gem homeworld, and I will do anything to obtain power" he walked to Pink who was struggling to escape

"It's not gonna work Rosie, those are vibranium chains, strongest material in the known multiverse" He said before turning back to the camera "Now what's your bargaining price Blue, One Pink diamond frozen in carbonite? A lightsaber using her gem as a kyber crystal…..it's all up to blue….i meant to say you"

"Is that blue diamond! Backstage I have been told about the diamonds, now Sting is bargaining an empire with one of them!" JR shouted 

"This is insane!" Eclipsa stated

"I may be genetically a monster, but you are the real monster" Saturn said before clotheslining sting, the face painted man then jumping back up "We got a deal Blue?"

'You want control of Homeworld's army? And if I agree I will be able to have Pink Diamond back?" blue asked

"Of course! You have my word. If you agree to my deal, you can have your precious 'sister' back! However, I ask that you shrink down to a more...acceptable height." Sting stated

"If I agree then all of Homeworld will be lost. But...if I have Pink diamond back,at the very least it is one creature versus two diamonds...it could be possible…..but what is this man?" blue thought "my pearl, Steven we need to warp down" she said as the trio stood on the warp pad.

The trio appears outside the ring as blue reformed

+A/N close to a pearl's height+

"I agree" blue said entering the ring with sting

Blue pearl shouted in shock at this 'My diamond! Don't agree to it! It is most likely a trap!"

"You stay out of this! This does not concern you!" Sting shouted before hitting blue pearl with a scorpion death drop.  
Blue diamond sees this and becomes enraged. Her gem starts to glow and she pulls out a longsword with a shining blue blade

" How dare you! I will take you on in a duel! And once I defeat you I will retrieve my sister! You will NOT triumph over me!" Blue shouted as the crowd yes chanted. Steven dives into the ring ready to fight alongside blue.  
" No, Steven. Please, take my pearl away from the arena. I shall defeat this creature on my own." blue spoke handing pearl to Steven who ran out of the ring

"Well, I hate to dirty my own hands, but if I must, I will put you in your place. And as for the DWO I will face you as well" sting spoke

"Blue is it? you can't trust sting, I mean you can trust Sting, and Sting" Saturn pointed to a man with a blonde flattop wearing what looked like a American flag sewn into a jacket and a man with slicked back hair, white and black face paint and a trench coat on.

"that's not Sting those are my cutouts" Crissy admitted frowning looking down

"he was cool before he became joker" saturn thought

"that's enough, as commissioner, im calling a match" Sting said 

"Bill cypher is the meccw commissioner, Sting isn't, everyone knows that" Corey said

"what kind of match?" eclipsa thought passed the fact of cypher being commissioner

"you're not meccw commissioner and you know it!" gm said

"but the commissioner is part of me!" sting cackled ripping his shirt off, embedding inside him bill cypher

"what the hell" Jr shouted

"Blue diamond, Degenerate world order, if you want pinkie pie to be free, your going to have to beat me and my comrades in a team street fight, no pinfall, no countout, no DQ...and if we win, we get to CRUSH pink diamond" Sting cackled

"blue," saturn walked to the diamond in the middle of the promo "I'm saturn, my allies and i will try our hardest to free rose"

"SATURN" pink shouted at Saturn

"what i thought she saw you lose to CM Punk and admit that you and Rose quartz are the same" Saturn added

"this version of Pink, there are many Pink diamonds, Rose's and hybrid offspring of each because of infinite timelines" Randy "the viper" Orton said

"You...Pink you were Rose quartz?! But how? You were shattered by her! There is no possible way this could be true!" blue cried

"Like I said your highness, infinite timelines. In that one, "Rose Quartz" was Pink diamond."

Blue has a hurt look on her face and stares at Pink "all this time...all this time I thought I had lost you. Explain. Right now Pink! Why would you have done such a thing?!"

Pink began to spoke "the earth, millenia ago, was sprying with wildlife, life that was unique and we as diamonds killed a majority of the young life to create gems!  
Please Blue. You need to understand! I tried to make you and Yellow see my side of things, but you never listen! I'm a diamond too! But you treated me like a burden!"

Blue is still hurt, but angry at the same time " Yes, and by showing me your little stunt you have proven to me that our assumptions were correct. You were not ready for a colony." she shouted

Pink diamond glares ahead slightly in anger before shouting at blue "It doesn't matter. I am not your Pink Diamond. Your's really is shattered. And now? Now there may be interdimensional chaos. So you need to decide if you're with us or against us.'

"Pink. I may be disappointed...but you are still her. Of course I will stand by you. Saturn, thank you for trying to free her." Blue spoke with sympathy

"that's great but i have a show to run" GM said before being interrupted by crissy

"the nerve of this man, the multiverse is at stake, my family is at stake, and he rambles about his circus, which is the reason kane was king of Mewni for two days" Eclipsa said enraged

"yeah great show ya got here, real hbo style entertainment, broken families, family piledriving each other and lies." she paused as the camera pointed at star and saturn "traditions broken" she then point to the dark magic committee "monster" saturn glared at the gallisayian "...ous beings taking kingdoms from their leaders and Lies." she paused as the camera pointed at star and saturn "traditions broken" she then point to the dark magic committee "monster" saturn glared at the gallisayian "...ous beings taking kingdoms from their leaders and now...sting"

"that's not nice " he pouted sarcastically "im you commissioner and soon to be king"  
He spoke as the mewmans in the crowd booed, they just got rid of Kane, they didn't want another psycho dictator that makes them pledge allegiance to them

saturn walked to sting "all you are is a shell of a man i admire, possessed by evil, Sting, I accept your challenge for combat, we will

see you in the main event tonight" he shook stings hand as the groups exited the ring, "hey blue, i can call you blue right? i have to ask you something, Sting has my sister, my friend crissy's animal companion, one of yellows jaspers and my grand daughter" eclipsa, star and saturn cringed at that last comment

+A/N Star would be considered saturn's 8th great step niece +

"her friend marco are imprisoned and we need help finding them, if you have troops, please send them to find my family while we take care of sting" saturn explained

Hearing what Saturn said, Blue felt a wave of empathy. She knew what is was like to lose someone. She then spoke. "Very well. I shall send my pearl, and Steven to go with you. I do not know if my pearl has reformed yet, however." As she says this Steven rushes to her, with Blue pearl close behind

Steven then spoke "Blue diamond! Something is strange here. It seems time moves differently Like there no rules, Pearl came back just a few minutes ago."

Before she can speak Blue pearl rushes to Blue diamond and hugs her tightly, Blue pearl then said to her diamond "My diamond! I was so worried! I came back as soon as I could. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, pearl. You have never been this affectionate. It's nice." Blue diamond responded

Blue pearl realizes what she was doing and quickly lets Blue diamond go " I- I'm sorry my diamond! I was just worried! That...man...that creature. It has a very threatening aura. I thought I'd lose you, I thought he would shatter you" 

The diamond is touched by her pearl's words and smiles at her, speaking softly " it is fine, pearl. It makes me happy to know you care for me so much. However, I have a mission for you and Steven. You must find Sting's prisoners and help free them. I do not wish to see others suffer as I have." A small wave of blue aura radiates out, causing Steven and Pearl to cry slightly

Steven then spoke up "Of course you don't. I'm sure we can help."

"Yes, my diamond. But, how will we find them?" Blue pearl asked softly

Blue relaxes and the aura disappears, she then says " I apologize. I believe that Saturn can help you."

Saturn smiles at them, then speaks "thanks blue, let's go before anything happens to my sister."  
They both nod, and all follow Saturn out of the arena area of the castle

Hey, your tiger millionaire!" Saturn pointed out grabbing his title belt as the group searched backstage for the cage room

"Yeah you're familiar with my work?" Steven blushed

Saturn opened a door finding the tapestry room, closing the door, "what…. oh yeah I keep files on jobbers from indie promotions I may have to squash"

he opened the door to another room and immediately saw Festivia and mara in cages "Saturn!" she said as her brother opened the cage and hugged the small mewman

"I would never let sting hurt you sis" Saturn hugged his sister tighter as the pichu on her shoulder hugged him as well as festivia "never, now let's find Marco" he stood up from a kneeling position,

"He's over here Saturn" festivia pointed to the child in the cage

meanwhile Jasper was struggling in a cage near the entrance, She noticed Steven and kneeled "My diamond! can you let me free from this prison please?" she said as festivia and mara freed marco

"J Jasper? Weren't you corrupted….did Sting heal you?" Steven stuttered

"I'm not weak, I was never corrupted!" Jasper lashed out before looking away "I apologise my diamond"

"Why do you keep calling me your diamond" Steven asked as Marco stepped out of the cage caustiously

"Thank you festivia, where's star?" marco asked

Star's with the dwo helping to fight off the man called stings evil army" Saturn explained "She's out front in the ring, she might need some help kid, i'm gonna get festivia here somewhere safe"

"Saturn...you have thumb tacks sticking out of your back" Marco pointed out

"I know, i haven't had the time to go to the healer or mage or whatever the fuck it is on this dimension" Saturn said as marco slowly backed away from the hardcore badass

"Saturn, where's mama?" Festivia asked

"On commentary, you want to join her?" Saturn asked realizing it was the safest position, as the commentary table had a magical barrier

"OK!" Festivia said as she, mara and saturn walked away

(Arena)

the security was push both the DWO and stings men backstage excluding pink and blue who had wanted to watch a musical performance out of curiosity and also because of pink being stuck inside the chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ponyheads and gems, saiyans and humans please welcome Roy Purdy!" GM said as a caucasian man wearing sunglasses, one side of them pink and the other green, a thrasher shirt, black jeans and a pink hat skated on a skateboard to the ring, before doing wheelie laps around the ring ending with a pop shove it

"This young man Roy Purdy is going to hip hop...i think that means he is going to perform" JR said

"Saturn is very fond of this roy purdy, infact he has toys of him in his room" eclipsa said

"Your son fights demons and plays with roy purdy dolls?" JR asked

"Well he says there collectibles, I think he's building a shrine of sorts, he has Shirts upon shirts and even sunglasses identical to his"

"IT'S YA BOY ROY!" the loudspeaker shouted

(ROY PURDY-LIVIN' THESE DAYS)

"Right now I'm not really tryna wait  
Wake up then I innovate  
Wake up boy you fuckin late  
I'm just tryna stack my cake  
They just tryna ride my wake  
Lately I been making plays  
That's probably why they hate  
But that's okay I'm sauced up, bossed up, I can't take a loss yuh  
Tryna get a mil but until then I ain't gone stop yuh  
And after that I'll keep on workin  
Understand that I'm not perfect  
What you wanna get out of life you deserve it, put that work in  
It can happen, I know that it's, kinda hard to trust your passion  
But you can do it I know that  
Keep movin forward don't go back  
Up the only way I go, I feel like pablo  
I'm an icon like Kanye, I lead the pack I don't follow  
Hollow friendships I don't fuck with  
Don't like me well that's tough shit  
I'ma eat the beat like a drum stick  
You won't catch me on that dumb shit  
I, know some people aint gone like me  
Just cause I'm different and there ain't nobody like me" he sang

"oooooouuuu fire oooooouuuuu drip drip juice" Saturn said walking to the commentary booth with his sister, clearly trying to hard to be a hype beast.

"What the hell does that mean?" JR asked

"It's a good song is what he's saying JR" Eclipsa explained "I think...JR wheres corey?"

"I told him to leave festivia wanted to sit on comentary with her mom" Saturn explained

"Mama!" Festivia hugged her mother

"Pull up to the scene lookin clean in my white T  
She say I'm the greatest to do it okay I might be  
Yeah okay I might be  
That's just how Im livin, that's the vision  
I got too much sauce the way I'm drippin  
I got too much sauce how I'm drippin these days  
I been glowin up that's how I'm livin these days  
Hatin on me then now you tryna ride my wave  
You can see it in my face I didn't come to play games  
Got to much sauce how I'm drippin these days  
I been glowin up that's how I'm livin these days  
I do it for the love you just do it for the fame  
But that's some bull shit bitch get out my way  
Bitch get out my way  
Stay up out my lane  
Too much on my brain, I think I'm gone go insane  
Okay no I can't be tamed  
I been wylin out  
I was feelin down  
But I'm smilin now  
I been in my zone  
Bitch I'm in my bag  
I really don't know  
How I got the swag  
How I got the juice  
I'm just gettin loose  
I'm just warmin up  
This ain't nothin new" he continued

"Well what do ya think blue?" Saturn asked

Blue spoke disappointed in the earth music "Hmm, I believe I could have done better."

"We could sing the diamond's song. I know that I'm not your pink, but we could still do a whole harmony." Pink spoke from her chair

At this Blue shook her head in disgust  
"No, I do not wish to humor this...game...of theirs. I will only do what is necessary" Blue stated

The music stops as a screech was heard over the titantron, organ music began to play as smoke poured out of the castle , Purdy jumping out of the ring onto his skateboard (note: this probably is not an accurate depiction of Roy Purdy, I just found that I would do this in this situation)

"No it can't be...abyss! From TNA wrestling!" Saturn shouted as the lights turned off, and a man with a hannibal lecter mask and a dirty tattered orange jumpsuit stood in the ring, Janice a 2x4 with nails driving through most of it, and a mic in opposite hands

"What the hell? Is that a man? Is that a human?" JR shouted

"Jim, I myself am not human, the two champions are not humans and most of our top stars are not human, you can't judge someone on their species" eclipsa explained

Yeah, if mama judged monsters Saturn  
wouldn't have been born!" Festivia pointed out

"Back in the day it was much simpler now we have a million different species, I think I saw a kid made of paper earlier" Jr mumbled.

The man put a mic up to his mouth and spoke "Saturn butterfly! I'm coming for that hardcore championship, right now, and your head...stings orders, and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it!" The man spoke as if he was deranged, each word a screech

"Saturn already had a match tonight! He has tack poking out of his back!" Jr shouted

"It doesn't matter, abyss is a force of nature he won't stop until I fight him, he working for sting, another crazy man, so I'm gonna go up there" Saturn ran and dived into the ring

"You say your gonna enjoy every second, well I am too, because I'm gonna whip your ass, right here right now!" Saturn said as festivia turned to the diamonds,

"You wanna join us over here? There's plenty of room!" Festivia offered as the ring announcer spoke, "the following match is set for one fall and is a Hardcore match, introducing first from parts unknown, the monster, Abbyss! And from Chicago, Illinois ,the hardcore baddass, currently your hardcore meccw multiverse champion Saturn butterfly!"

"We would love to little one" Blue said as she and Pink (pink already sat down in a chair) moved to sit next to the commentators

Saturn ran at abyss and hit him with a punch after punch, before a big boot and a DDT! Abyss sat straight up and reached into a pocket in his jumpsuit

"Oh my gawd what's he grabbing this early in the match?" JR asked as abbyss poured thumbtacks down on to the ring

"Not the thumbtacks" eclipsa stuttered before saturn rolled out of the ring and grabbed his siginature chair

"I asked Saturn if I could sit on his silver cotton candy chair, he told me it wouldn't feel very good" festivia commented as Saturn rolled into the ring and slammed abyss with the chair across the back 

That sadistic chair shot eclipsa, and look at the face of sheer delight on your son!" Jr commented as abyss got out of the ring and grabbed his weapon, rolling into the ring and hitting Saturn with it

"Abyss with Janice!" Jr shouted as Saturn reveled in pain before hitting abyss with a clotheline, running to bounce off the ropes before an atomic leg drop, Saturn got up as did abyss seconds after and they traded blows, Saturn then grabbed the monster by the throat and

"Jesus F*ckin Christ, a chokeslam into the tacks, the tacks are sticking out of his back and arms!" Jr shouted as eclipsa covered festivia eyes, Saturn then grabbed his chair and hit abyss with it an ungodly amount of time, Blue gasping at all of this, is this what organic beings do for entertainment?

"Blue diamond is it? What are your thoughts on this match, since this will be the main event later but with large teams Instead of one on one, do you have a game plan?" Eclipsa aske

Blue answered Eclipsa softly "I do not understand this 'Sting' man. He has such power yet does not just destroy all of reality. What is he after?"

Eclipsa responded to this response "He is doing it for fun. That's it. We had an incident days ago where my families monarchy was stolen by an entity named Kane, Saturn managed to defeat him recently, Sting has been possessed by a demon himself, he I heard was once the humans hero" during this the match continued

abyss sat straight up and hit saturn with janice before rolling out of the ring, he reached under the ring and grabbed a table, he set it up as saturn rolled out of the ring, running and then jumping over the top rope, hitting abyss with his shin before hitting him with a "Swanton bomb!" jr shouted as the mewman crowd began to chant "Saturn, Saturn, Saturn"

"hours before they were booing my son beacuse of his halfling heritage, now there cheering him, amazing the things he does in that square" eclipsa thought as saturn waved his hand infront of his face "You can't see me!" the human children chanted as he waved his hand, saturn then hit abyss with a rock bottom before a leg hook

"1..2..kickout!" The ref shouted as Saturn released his grip before Irish whipping abbyss into the ring and rolling in himself

Blue after this spoke up "Hmm...I believe Steven once showed me an 'anime' with a similar character. A green bug monster became strong enough to destroy entire worlds, but instead just played games. I do not think I would do the same"

Pink glared at her sister with anger "Yes you would! We're diamonds! All we did was destroy planets!"

"You did not." Blue stated simply

"I know! But you didn't listen! You should not question Sting's 'game' when most of Homeworld sees organics below them!" Pink shouted

Blue diamond glares ahead and sighs "Not anymore."

(Authors note: what did you think, what do you wanna see, what do you want added? Rnr!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either used or referenced in this fanfiction

 **Jim "WARRIOR" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

" **Macho Man" Randy Savage: 1952-2011**


	22. Meccw Mewni Tour: Part VI

(Yo what's goodie guys, sorry for the long wait, though I doubt anyone cares much, I've been working hard on a dungeons and dragons campaign as well as school starting up, this will be the final chapter of my crossover, as well as the second to final chapter of mewni butterfly castle, expect the unexpected in this overly-long, conviluded, parody like chapter {I say that beacuse of how many twists there are, it gets mad ridiculous} anyways on with the show!)

"Not anymore" Blue stated

abyss sat straight up and hit Saturn with Janice before rolling out of the ring, he reached under the ring and grabbed a table, he set it up as Saturn rolled out of the ring, running and then jumping over the top rope, hitting abyss with his shin before hitting him with a "Swanton bomb!" jr shouted as half the Mewman crowd began to chant "Saturn, Saturn, Saturn"

"hours before they were booing my son because of his Halfling heritage, now there cheering him, amazing the things he does in that square" Eclipsa thought as Saturn waved his hand in front of his face "You can't see me!" the human children chanted as he waved his hand, Saturn then hit abyss with a rock bottom before a leg hook

"1..2..3!" the ref counted

"and you winner, and still meccw hardcore champion, Saturn Butterfly!" the ring announce said as saturn exited the ring

"blue, come with me, we need to come up with a game plan with the sting issue" saturn said

Saturn and the monster continued to trade blows as festivia asked blue a question

"Mrs. Blue I have. Question, I don't quite understand what gems are exactly" festivia asked as abyss grabbed Saturn by the neck and chokeskammed him before stomping on him repeatedly, he grabbed Clarice and hit Saturn in the skull with it "oh my God, this is painful to watch!" Jr shouted

"He's completely helpless" Eclipsa stated "we have no means to protect him"

(Pretty little psycho-Nightcore)

The titantron turned on and Crissy who had grown black and pink fur, growing her now black hair out and wearing eyeliner, ran into the ring and attacked abyss with a barrage of punches,

"What happened to Crissy, do sayians have augmented forms as well?" Eclipsa asked as Saturn got up and curb stomped abyss before a pin attempt "1...2..3!" Saturn stood up as abyss rolled out of the ring in pain, Crissy grabbed Saturn by the back of the neck and Kiss him on the lips

"Oh man gawd!" Jr shouted

"Saturn's got a girlfriend" festivia sang as Mara popped out of a pocket in Festivia's dress.

[Backstage]

Sting was walking around the castle in his signature trench coat, cackling as he shocked different statues with his hands

"i didn't know humans could generate such raw power" frieza thought "it rivals my golden form to an exstent"

"frieza, hurry up, do not make me squash you like the bug man" sting laughed, as frieza flew to the group

"think about it, after we KILL the DWO, we will rule mewni and have access to homeworlds quartz army, two powerhouses of the multiverse under our control!" sting spoke "Then we

" i didn't want to kill anyone!" lawler blurted out " sure i think that Saturn kids a freak and shouldnt be anywhere near my daughter, but i dont want to kill him, get revenge for him practically taking over mewni sure, beat him up maybe, but not kill him!"

"i knew youd pity our greatest threat, luckily, i managed to summon a monster to attack the halfbreed, you all know abyss?" sting asked as undertaker shuddered in fear, shocking everyone, this was the deadman a super strong supernatrual zombie, why would HE be afraid of anything?

"phenom, are you ok?" bray asked as the door behind them opened, it was the ultimate warrior

"THE WARRIOR WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, HIS HEART BEATS FOR THE FREEDOM OF ALL" warrior shouted before running at an anime like speed and clotheslining sting, matt hardy running to protect what he now calls the eigth diety was then gorrilla pressed by the warrior. sting kipped up and kneed warrior in the stomach before a stinger drop

"YOU WANNA MOCK ME HUH WARRIOR, MOCK THE STINGER?" sting grabbed some facepaint and painted a smile on warriors face before shotting him with lighting, leaving him unconscious

"What the fuck have we got ourselves into?" Lawler and Frieza thought

*Blue sits in thought for a moment, pondering Festiva's question*

Blue Diamond then speaks " Hmm...it is hard to explain. Even from me, who is a diamond. A gem is an ageless being. We can not die from old age. We do not get sick, unless you count corruption, I suppose. We poof if we sustain fatal damage. And if we are shattered I suppose it is like death. Although...the only way to truly kill a gem is to grind it to dust. As shards have a bit of sentience. Our forms are made of light, and our gemstones are our real bodies, I suppose. Damage on the gemstone is not so easily fixed. Each gem has a purpose. My pearl is a servant. An amethyst is a warrior. But gems like Steven? He is entirely new. My fellow diamonds, and I are going to study him. He is fascinating."

"Oh okay" She said still a bit confused

The two in the ring stop suddenly before whispering to each other and giggling

"This is adorable, my baby boy has a playmate!" Eclipsa said as the two exited the ring

"Now's not the time to go on a date! Stings still loose!" Jr shouted "oh my Lord"

(Backstage)

"Please my diamond, let me free, I need to aid my Ally Kane" she explained

Steven looks at Jasper, feeling slightly nervous. Blue pearl is standing at attention, facing the quartz with a sword.

Steven then spoke" Jasper I don't know if I should. I mean, in my timeline you got corrupted, and tried to shatter me. And you keep calling me Rose Quartz. I'm Steven."

Blue pearl then glares at Jasper " You tried to shatter him?!" she shouted

Jasper then replied " My diamond, I would do no such thing! Please, set me free. I need to help my allies."

Steven sighed and explained "You do know that since we are from different timelines, you probably can't come back home with me. right?"

Jasper nodded "I...understand my diamond."

Steven sees her slightly hurt look and tries to cheer her up "But wait! If you get back to your timeline, you could find the crystal gems, and explain everything. Then you'd be part of the family."

Jasper just nods and stares at him. "Then you can help me my di-Steven?"

Steven sighs after this and opens her cage " Please don't attack me."

Jasper looks at steven, slightly confused "I would not do such a thing. Thank you, my diamond. I'm going to search for my allies."

Steven says to Jasper warmly "Let me help you."

Blue pearl looks at the two and says "I shall come too. There is strength in numbers."

*They wonder off, searching for Jasper's allies*

"so who's your ally?" Steven asked

"His name is Kane my di- Steven" Jasper corrected herself

"Hey you called me Steven, wait did you say Kane, isn't he the guy who likes to bury people alive and light them ablaze for fun?"

"Yes, he is a tactical genius in many ways" Jasper said "on the first night of this contest he sent a version of you to hell, now the man called Sting has him and afew others captive"

"Jasper, Kane and the DWO are free" Steven explained

"What in the name of the diamonds is a DWO?"

(Arena)

The lights turned off and Sting sat in a throne in the ring "hail to the king! Hail to the world" he sang before laughing

The crowd began to boo "NOT OUR KING! NOT OUR KING!" aswell as "FUCK YOU STING"

(Joyner lucas-DNA)

"What now?" Corey groaned

"Sting" Saturn said "you claim to be powerful, but if you are so powerful"

"You wouldn't mind changing the main event to a handicap match for pinks freedom, 2 on 1, Sting vs Crissy and" Crissy stopped as the speakers blared

(Bang bang-tna)

The hardcore legend cactus jack walked with Barbie in hand "and cactus jack!"

"Oh mAh Gawd, cactus jack his debut in Meccw!" Jr shouted

"Fine, if I can change the stipulations, if I win, I get control of Mewni, homeworlds army, and I take your means of transportation out of meccw, if you win, freedom" Sting said

"You got a deal Sting!" Cactus said

"I'm taking a nap, my body can't take it...the cameras still on?" Saturn asked before lying on a couch "whatever" he gasped falling asleep

"A well deserved nap in my book" eclipsa said

"I agree" JR stated

(Backstage)

A man standing at seven foot tall, 323 pounds, wearing red spandex with a black flame decal sewn onto it and a striped red and black mask approached jasper, Steven and blue pearl

"Jasper" he said

"Kane, your ok" she smiled

"I've never seen Jasper smile, it's kind of creepy" Steven wispered to blue pearl

"Are these two giving you trouble?" Kane said smiling under the mask as he formed a fireball

"What? No this is my diamond! My diamond, meet the demon Kane" Jasper stuttered

"We've met before, I sent her" Kane looked down at Steven "this is an organic humaniod, this isn't pink diamond Jasper" Kane slapped his forehead with the fireball, the mask melted away, showing a man who was missing his left pupil along with some teeth "what's your name kid?" He asked

"S-steven, and no I'm not pink diamond, but rose quartz was my mom" Steven explained showing Kane his gem

"I did not know gems could produce offspring" Kane said standing up "so this really is a form of pink, not pink, but a form of her, a being with her essence but not her soul" Kane asked

"I don't understand Kane, Steven isn't my diamond?" Jasper asked

"He is, just in a different life, it was nice to meet you kid, sorry I sent your mom to hell" kane walked away

"Wait you did what?" Steven asked

"On the first night of this tournament, you, or rose, fought a Deadman named the phenom, who is Kane's half brother, Kane got involved and sent you er rose to hell, somehow, she escaped shortly after"

(Arena)

"Excuse me, blue is it? My name's Kane, I'm an ally of Saturns, he wants you to meet him and his team in the war room for planning, if you'll follow me" the tower of a man asked

Blue diamond nods to him "Very well. It is not usually my place to aid military forces, but I shall help however I can."

(Royal hallway)

Sting sat in a throne, queen moon Frozen in peanut brittle, as well as Marco and River, he began to sing

"He's as fast as a cat, he's as strong as a bull, he's the man called Sting!" He continued "he does this he does that he's the man named Sting!" The door opened and gm stood in front of it "Aku, Bill, how's our ratings going!" He asked ripping his dwo shirt off

"Lackluster, I don't even understand why I'm here, or dressed as the joker fused with a Doritos" Sting said in the voice of the demon akus

"Beacuse, Sting is an icon, he's the icon, if we can make him 'the boss' our ratings will soar! "

"I understand that, but why am I fused to this triangle?" He asked as bill shouted

"Doritos! Triangle, at least I'm not a fucking Chinese dragon dressed up as a retired face painted wrestler from the nineties!" Bill shouted

"Stop! We need to focus on the big picture" gm was inturrpged by bray knocking on the door "hello? Can I come in?"

"Not now bray!" The false Sting immitated stings voice perfectly

"Of course sister Abigail" bray walked away

"Once we win, we will have a whole nother planet to film on! To take over!" Gm smiled

(Dwo)

The two enter a room where the dwo, cactus jack, and stone cold sat

"Hey Its the blue Man group" stone cold said

"Hey blue, welcome to the party, this is stone cold" Saturn said pointing to Austin, "of course you know Crissy and myself, there's also my niece star"

"Hi!" She said

"The viper Randy Orton" he pointed to the legend Killer

"Toffee, Mick folley and you've met Kane" Saturn said

Blue diamond nods to them "yes, it is lovely to meet you. But I do not believe this a social gathering. You wanted to make a plan against Sting right? What are some ideas? And how can I help?"

"I've dealt with people like Sting before" Crissy said "in my dimension, the universe was created by an evil sayian goddess, named hakai, she was just as powerful as Sting, I had to unlock a power that had been locked deep in my people, i don't talk alot about my past, I let Saturn be Hercule Satan basically, but when I get in that ring, I'll do the best I can to beat Sting to a pulp"

"Wow...I had no idea" Saturn said "I I feel like a little kid"

"Saturn your strong, you just aren't at my level" Crissy said before her hair quickly turned pink as well as her eyes and gained a fiery pink aura which was unreasonably high, he tail also turned pink. "Let's get this bastard!"

"Wait, you, your the legendary pink sayian, the one who destroys galaxies for fun?" Pink asked

"No, that was my grandma, hakai, the genetic base for my father who is kinda like cell, he's made of the DNA of others" Crissy explained "infact I had to kill hakai because she wanted to destroy the milky way!"

"Jeez cris…..can I call you cris?" Saturn asked

"Sure" Crissy giggled

Blue diamond thinks for a moment "I have destroyed many planets in my goal of expanding Homeworld's empire. I used to enjoy it. But now? Well, in my universe, a boy named Steven showed me that life is worth protecting. Maybe this 'Sting' could be convinced? Maybe we could somehow convince him to not destroy every known dimension?"

"I don't think so, Sting used to be a savior, a hero somehow he's become twisted and demented" Saturn said

"People can change Saturn, you of all people should know that" Randy said

"Yeah, we used to all be enemy's, heck toffee tried to kill me on several occasions" star was interrupted

"I don't remember any of that" toffee said

"Still we all used to hate each other now we're in a team!" Star said

"Who said I still dont hate you?" Randy orton asked

Blue diamond sits and thinks for a moment agian before speaking "I...understand that. I mean, I thought in my timeline Yellow had shattered you, Pink. But I was wrong. But I considered turning against my fellow diamonds."

Hearing this Pink diamond gawked at Blue in shock "You would turn against Yellow? And Paragon?!"

Blue diamond nods "Yes, if I had thought they had shattered you. But maybe something like that happened to Sting? When you are hurting, you may do some...irrational...things."

The lights turned off and Sting sat in an arm chair as the lights turned on "what are we talking about? Beacuse I'm cancelling our match, you've only had one so far, I don't want your record to be 1-1" he smiled before Crissy fired a ki blast at him, the lights turning off then on again and Blue diamond, Blue pearl, Steven,the ki blast and him were gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Saturn shouted "Where'd they go?"

"Maybe they werent real, and this sting man was playing a game with us, toying with our minds collectivily" Toffee proposed

"...That's the most contrived thing ive heard in my life!" Crissy stated

"Yeah…..i guess….That was wierd….i guess, I'll be back, sometime" Austin stood up and walked away

(Arena)

"Welcome back to Meccw, I'm Corey graves, accompanied by Eclipsa Butterfly and Jim Ross" Corey said as the titantron turned on showing Urania in a hospital bed, with two teddy bears, one dressed as sting, the other as Saturn, and a get well soon balloon

"She's clearly faking, Stone cold didn't hurt her that badly" Eclipsa said "And i for one believe she got what was coming to her"

"Stone cold brutally assulted her!" Corey shouted

"She started it when she insulted my son!" Eclipsa stated

Urania sat up slowly as she saw someone in a doctors coat walk by "Nurse…..Nurse can I get a glass of water?"

"Let me get on that queenie" he said in a texan accent before running into the room and jumping onto the hospital bed hitting urania with punch after punch before getting off the bed, grabbing a bedpan and smashing it into her face before walking to the bathroom, filling the pan with water and spashing it in her face "Is that enough water for you queenie?" he asked walking away as the crowd booed the titantron

"Oh mah lord" jr shook his head

"Someone needs to stop him!" Corey stated before reliazing how stupid that sentence was, the titan tron turned to GM's titantron, as he walked out, mic in hand, climbing into the ring

"MECCW MULTIVERSE, GIMME A WHAT"S UP!" He shouted before the crowd screamed "WHATS UP!"

"Thats what i like to hear! Now i know that theres been some confusion on the main event tonight, But Sting and i have been talking, and we've finally decided" Gm was interrupted by a red haired male

"Hey are you gm?" He asked wheeling a man sized crate with air holes to the ring

"Oh gawd, whats in the box kid?" JR asked

"Thanks kid, let me sign for that" Gm said doing so before handing the pen and clipboard back with a signature

"Have a good day" He said walking backstage

GM smiled and continued "As i said"

(Devil's Sky)

The box opened and it was a man, with black spandex, black boots, a black beard and ramen textured hair, he climbed into the ring, picking up GM, lifting him over his head before grabbing him by the neck with the left arm and slamming him into the ground

"OH MY GOODNESS!" eclipsa shouted "THE CLEANER! KENNY OMEGA!"

"Amazing!" Corey shouted "The IGPW Champion is in the castle!"

"Who?" JR asked

He kipps up, grabbing gm's mic "For those of you who don't know me…...I'm Kenny Omega, and i'm the mothafucking iwgp champion! I'm the best there is and ever will be, and i plan to take over this shitshow circus with one hand tied behind my back, whos gonna stop me? Sting? That mothafucka looks like a damn juggalo!"

"Oh my gawd!" JR laughed, as did corey

"What is a juggalo?" Eclipsa asked

"Saturn? After i'm done with that fucker he's gonna be cryin to his mommy, actually, someone tell eclipsa Violent J wants his facepaint back, damn heath ledger look alike, that whole damn families a family of lookers aint it? The only hot one is in a damn hospital bed" He said "anyways, here's a message for all the fellow wrestlers, and i'm going to have gm deliver it for me" he kneeled down

"The main event…..is…..Kenny Omega vs Star Butterfly in a no disqualification match, for the throne of mewni" He said before kenny elbow dropped him knocking him out

(Backstage)

The dwo sat around a monitor

"He wants me?" Star asked grabbing her wand, saturn walking in from another room

"Whats goi- Is that Kenny Omega?" He asked

"Yeah…..you know him?" Star asked

"He's my role model" Saturn explained

"He wants to take over mewni" Star stated

"And" Saturn said

"And Mewni's my home! We need to stop him!" Star stated

"Some changes could be made for equality" toffee said calmly

"And they will be" Star said

"Really, when?" Saturn asked

"Theres no time for arguing!" Star shouted

"She's right, We can fight about equality later, right now, we need to help star out" Randy said "I think we should all go theres strength in numbers

"Agreed" Pink said

"Well what are we waiting for?" Star asked "Saturn you can stay here with Toffee, you've done enough in the ring, just watch toffee"

"am I being held prisoner now?" Toffee asked

"Apperemtly mate" Saturn joked

"Theres no time for this! Lets go!" Star said as the group left the two alone

(hope u liked this chapterr guys! Ill be posting more often, so look forward to this in the future)


	23. Meccw Mewni Finale (FR)

(Hey guys, it's ya boy, Yodahawk, back at it again with the dead memes! And a new installment of MECCW, the finale of MECCW Mewni, yes this time for real, I promise, sorry for the delay, I've had writer's block {If you call this writing :P} And yes, It's more star vs and Wrestling, but there will be more characters and plotlines/timelines in lucitor, I pwomise!)

"Hello Welcome back to MECCW Mewni, I'm Jim Ross, accompanied by the former princess of Mewni Festivia Butterfly" Jr was interrupted by the young princess

"HIYA MULTIVERSE! I'M FESTIVIA!" Festivia said

"Festivia, sweetheart, please calm yourself. I understand you are excited for the following match, Kenny the cleaner vs Star, but you're acting a little rambunctious" Eclipsa said

"Sorry Mama, i'll behave" Festivia stated

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, accompanied by Festivia, Her mother Eclipsa and Former NXT Champion Corey Graves" JR continued

"And at this moment The Cleaner Kenny Omega is waiting in the ring for Princess Star Butterfly In the main event" Corey said as the cleaner stood up

"IF IF, YOU ARE TOO SCARED TO FACE ME, I UNDERSTAND, IN FACT, YOU ARE SMARTER THAN I THOUGHT IF THAT IS THE CASE!" Omega smiled "I AM THE GREATEST, I AM A TRIPLE THREAT, I CAN WRESTLE! I'M FIRE ON THE MICROPHONE AND I CAN EVEN SING KATY PERRY!"

"Katy who?" Festivia asked

"BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU STAR? WHERE ARE YOU STAR?" Kenny asked

(Backstage)

"So" Saturn said pouring some slurm "Toffee is it? I don't know that much about you to be honest"

"I am merely a man, I enjoy the simple lesures of life, Traveling the Multiverse, Seeing loved ones, the likes" Toffee said

"Oh, cool" Saturn said "You want something to drink?"

"Just a water please" Toffee responded as saturn stood up and Poured some water into a Star Wars cup before putting the cup on a counter and untying Toffee

"Thank You Saturn" Toffee smiled

"Please, Saturn is my stage name, I go by Connor" Saturn explained "It's kind of a Goku/Kakarot thing, I'm fine with people calling me either one, I'm just more used to Connor since it's my earth name"

"Fair enough Connor" Toffee stated

"Listen, you gotta tell me now if you want the wand, I don't want to do this emporor palpatine shit"

"Palpatine?" Toffee asked slightly confused

"From Star Wars" Saturn said to a still confused Toffee

"It's a popular work of fiction on Earth, or at least my timeline's earth" Saturn explained "I heard you like to manipulate people, That will be your undoing young skywalker!"

"Sky…..Walker?" Toffee asked

"Forget it Toffee" Saturn sighed

"Why do you think I am going to manipulate you?" Toffee asked

Saturn stood quiet

"Come on, you aren't afraid are you?" Toffee asked to more silence

"Doesn't the great saturn butterfly have a witful retort?" Toffee asked

"No" saturn responded

"Well then" Toffee said Before saturn looked at toffee and smirked, Grabbing a rope

"What are you doing?" Toffee asked

"You didn't think that I'm gulliable enough to leave you untied lecter, did you?" Saturn asked tieing the rope around toffee

(Arena)

{Star's Theme plays}

The Rebel princess walked down the ramp with the DWO following suit

"STAR! AND THE DWO!" Festivia said happily as her grand daughter dived into the ring

"The following is a no disqualifications monster's ball match, and is for, the throne of mewni, INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM MEWNI, THE REBEL PRINCESS, STAR BUTTERFLY!"

"STAR! STAR! STAR!" half the crowd chanted

"it seems the crowd is divided tonight" Corey pointed out

"Very much so" Eclipsa responded

"AND FROM WINNEPEG MANITOBA CANADA, THE CLEANER, KENNY OMEGA!" the announcer continued

"BULLET CLUB, NJP DUBS, BULLET CLUB, NJP DUBS!" The other half of the crowd chanted

"What's a bullet club?" Pink asked crissy

"it's like us, but they actually make money" Crissy explained before thinking "and they aren't fanfiction characters"

"I make money." Randy explained

"Really, you get paid?" Kane asked as the bell rang, Star ran at the cleaner who simply spit in her face and smirked

"did he just?" Festivia asked "That's horrible"

"very much so" Eclipsa said as the cleaner ran torwards Star and hit her with a clothesline followed by an irish whipping her into a corner and a dropkick, He then began to stomp on her chest

"THE BRUTALITY! THE BRUTALITY!" JR shouted

"Where's Saturn?" Festivia asked

"It figures, whenever there's trouble, the so called badass isn't there" Corey said as Crissy dived into the ring and threw a ki blast at omega

"OH MY GOSH, CRISSY'S MAGIC!" Festivia giggled, smiling ear to ear as the cleaner turned around and Star hit him with a knee to the back which made him stumble into crissy, who then grabbed him by the arms and

"UH OH! UH OH! PEDIGREE!" Eclipsa shouted as Crissy picked up the cleaner and hit him with another pedigree

"DUAL PEDIGREES!" Festivia shouted as the titantron turned on

"STAR, ARE YOU THERE?" Sting asked from on the titantron "IT'S ME, KING STING!" He began to cackle before walking to a door "AND I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"What are you talking about Sting?" Star asked as the insane icon opened a door behind him

"OH MAH GAWD! WHAT THE HELL STING!" JR shouted as a horrific sight was seen, Bray wyatt sat in a throne of skulls both monster and mewman, behind the throne statues made of people frozen in peanut brittle, from left to right was King River, Queen Moon and Marco Diaz

"What…Mom…..Dad…Marco? Sting why would you do something like that?" Star asked saddened

"THAT'S IT!" Eclipsa shouted standing up "STAR? DO YOU MIND IF I BORROW YOUR WAND?"

"Go ahead Eclipsa" Star said still looking at the titantron as a certain GM got up and Eclipsa began to run to the display case and the members of the dwo surrounded the ring

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Festivia shouted

"GM! GM!" JR Shouted as the general manager grabbed a rectangular object from his pocket and tazed Star

"TAZER! GM WITH A TAZER!" JR shouted as Crissy dived in after gm and hit him with a spear

"SPEAR SPEAR! SPEAR!" JR shouted as Eclipsa grabbed the display case before being electicuted

The stinger cackled as the titantron turned off and the cleaner kicked star out of the ring, Orton then diving into the ring before GM DDT'D him and removed his DWO shirt revealing a Sting shirt, he got up and then leg dropped orton before shouting "WHO WANTS SOME?!"

"OH MY GOD!" JR shouted as the titantron turned on

(I GOT, I GOT, I GOT, I GOT, SNAKES AND SATAN ENTITIES INSIDE MY DNA)

"SATURN! SATURN! SATURN!" The crowd and Festivia shouted as the young hybrid shook

"GM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Saturn said as star got up

"I have this Saturn!" She said

"No you don't" Saturn stated

"What do you know Saturn! You don't know anything about me!" Star shouted before Saturn glared at her "I don't want you to get hurt! You're technically my grand daughter damnit!" he began to cry as the cleaner and crissy traded blows with eachother

"I can handle myself, we're the same age! Honestly I still don't get how that works" Star stated "Please saturn, let me fight my own battles"

"Double entendre" Randy said to pink getting up

"Ok star, you take care of GM, I'll get my mom and Fest somewhere safe" Saturn said as he ran to grab his mother and turned to pink "Rose, can you watch my mom in the room and make sure sting and his men don't hurt her?"

"Yes" Pink said grabbing Eclipsa and running to the DWO room as Saturn walked to festivia "Are you ok?" Saturn asked as his sister nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine Saturn, is mama ok?" She asked

"Mama's gonna be fine, I promise" Saturn said as the cleaner rolled out of the ring before being kicked by Star.

The cleaner smiled and grabbed the teenage princess and put her legs on his shoulders before

"ONE WINGED ANGEL! ONE WINGED ANGEL!" Corey shouted as Kane walked to the cleaner who began to hit the big red monster with knee after knee to the chest then a boot to the knee followed by a suplex.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN SEE NOW, WHY ECLIPSA CALLED HIM THE CLEANER, AS HE IS CLEANING HOUSE WITH THE DWO!" JR shouted as the lights turned off

"Oh no" Saturn panicked holding Festivia as a cackle was heard and Bray wyatt walked out with a lantern before the lights turned on and the eater of worlds ran at Kane with a closeline before being rko'd by Orton

"Enough of this!" Crissy shouted as she grabbed GM with one hand and threw him ten feet into the air before flying up at a supersonic speed and hitting him with a shooting star moon press from a foot above him onto the ring

"OH MY GOD! SHOOTING STAR! SHOOTING STAR!" JR shouted as Star got up and hit the cleaner with a shoulder tackle followed by an elbow drop and a pin attempt

"IT'S NOT A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERES MATCH!" Festivia shouted as star got up and the cleaner did as well, hitting star with an uppercut into the air of the ball room arena followed by grabbing her leg and throwing her into kane, Bray rolled into the ring and suplexed crissy before hitting her with a

"SISTER ABAGAIL!" Saturn shouted before Crissy kipped up and roundhouse'd bray before a Kinshasa

"KINSHASA! KINSHASA!" Corey shouted

"What the hell are you talking about boy?" JR asked

"Ok guys, respectively, what year is it?" Saturn asked as the action continued, Crissy hitting bray with multiple punches before another DDT, Star got up and ran at Kenny with a shoulder tackle

"2004" JR said

"1718" Festivia answered

"2018" Corey responded

"It's 2018 for me too, now the question is, how did GM get all of us from are respective times?" Saturn asked as The cleaner got up and hit Star with a knee to the chin before a knee to the chest and a spinkick to the forhead

"Magic, ever in doubt it's magic" Festivia said

"Or Kidnapping and brain washing" Saturn said as the cleaner threw a punch, which was caught by star, whom hit him with a knee to the chest and an irish whip into the ring

"Back in the ring!" JR said

"yeah and if star wants to win she's gotta keep it in the ring!" Festivia stated

"She can't win, To Kenny Omega, everything in the ring is a weapon, and he has no regard for the safety of others" Saturn explained

"She has to win!" Festivia cried "if she doesn't what will happen to mewni!"

Bray got up and threw Crissy out of the ring before diving out of the ring at Kane, whom was hit by the impact, The lights turned off again and abyss was on the ramp, holding janice

"JANICE ABBYSS WITH JANICE!" Corey shouted as the monster hit orton with the board

"Saturn! Do something!" Festivia shouted

"I am, I'm keeping you safe" Saturn explained

"Help them!" Festivia yelled

"No!" Saturn shouted

"Why!" Festivia screamed

"Because! You're my Sister, You're my family, You're my main concern right now" Saturn explained as he hugged his sister "I love you Fest, You're my only sibling, I won't let anyone here hurt you Fest"

"I love you too Saturn" Festivia smiled hugging him back, the carnage happening behind them

Kenny and Star trading blows, Abyss hit Kane and Orton with Janice multiple times each before throwing the weapon and chokeslamming them both to the ground, Bray and crissy continued to trade blows as the titantron turned on

"What the hell now?" JR asked as a heatbeat was heard,

"Is that?" Corey asked as the camera turned to the titantron, where a skinny man in what seems to be war like paint on his face and torso, as well as having what seemed to be black and red dreads, crawled through smoke into stings throne room

"One question sting, what have ya done to my wife and sun?" the being asked in a thick irish accent standing up

"I…I don't know where they are! Please don't hurt little old me!" Sting cackled before being grabbed by the being and lifted above his head, legs in the air, tilting backwards and slamming sting with his body weight

"1916! 1916 FROM BALOR!" Corey shouted showing a bit of michael cole rubbing off

"Balor?" Festivia asked

"Pi?" Mara asked from under the table

"Finn Balor, the former Universal champion, the leader of the Balor club, and the demon king" Saturn summed up to a confused Festivia

"Oh…..ok" She smiled nodding as Balor climbed ontop of a frozen queen moon and hit a

"COU DE GRA TO STING!" Saturn shouted as the stomp dropped onto stings chest

He then looked at moon's statue and punched into the peanut brittle which shattered

"Wha….Sat-Who are you?" Moon asked

"Where's my wife?" He asked her

"I don't know" Moon admitted

"Would these two know?" He asked

"No, though the one with the crown is my husband and the other is my daughter's girlfriend" Moon said bluntly as Balor nodded and broke both panels of peanut brittle

"Sat- you're not Saturn" River said

"I'm not, no, I need to go, Sting's done something to my Wife and Son" Balor said walking out of the room

Smoke poured down the ramp as heartbeats were heard from titantron

"BALOR! BALOR! BALOR!" the crowd chanted as he stood up running into the ring and hitting the cleaner with a 1916

"Star, pin him" Balor smiled

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Star asked

"A friend, please, he'll get up soon!" Balor explained as star pinned him

"1…2…3!" the referee counted

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE HOLDER OF THE WAND, STAR BUTTERFLY!" the ring announcer shouted as the referee handed star her wand

"Where's Saturn?" Balor asked

"He's at the announcer table over there, why?" Star asked as Balor exited the ring and walked to the hybrid

"Saturn, Festivia, do you know where your mother is?" Balor asked

"Yeah, she's resting, sting did something to the display case, follow me" Saturn said as Mara hopped onto Festivia's shoulder

"Pi!" She smiled as the four entered the DWO room, Pink watching over Eclipsa

" Diamond" Festivia said quietly

"She's ok from what I can tell, she's just sleeping" Pink explained

"Pink I want you to meet the former WWE Universal champion Finn Balor, he's a friend" Saturn explained as Pink akwardly shook Balor's hand

"You said she's ok?" Finn asked

"From what I can tell yes" Pink nodded as Eclipsa's eyes opened

"wha-SATURN, FESTIVIA MY BABIES!" Eclipsa sat straight up before noticing Balor and practically tackled him giving him a hug

"CLIPSY!" Balor smiled hugging her back

"Ummmm Mom, question, how do you know Balor?" Saturn asked

"Saturn…..this is your father. I used a spell so that he would appear mewman to the naked eye so that he wouldn't be murdered by Peasants" Eclipsa said as Saturns jaw dropped

"wait so Finn Balor doesn't exist? He's just an alias?" Festivia asked

"Well, in our timeline yes, Ominitraxis once explained to me that there is infinite timelines across the multiverse, each different from the others" Eclipsa said to her daughter "So in one timeline Finn Balor may be a real person, but this Finn Balor is Globgore"

"Globgore?" Festivia asked "So this is Saturn's daddy?"

Globgore nodded as Festivia curtsied "It's nice to meet you, I'm Festivia"

"Very nice to meet you too festivia" He said shaking Festivia's hand

(This concludes our broadcast, please tune in soon, same bat channel…that's about it because idk what time this will be updated, Hopefuly you enjoy, please review and tell me what you wanna see next!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either used or referenced in this fanfiction

 **Jim "WARRIOR" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

" **Macho Man" Randy Savage: 1952-2011**


	24. Meccw Lucitor I

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor, This was along time coming, and I apologize for the wait, though I doubt whomever is reading this cares, anyways, on with the show! Also ik I've been writing lawler ooc, I am gonna try to fix that as much as I can this chapter)

The camera opens on a large titantron with skull borders, a large bridge was the ramp for the stage, and the arena was seemingly underground

Fireworks erupt on the stage as the camera panned to the announcer table which was set in a skybox made of some sort of candy material, Inside the box at the announcer table was four people and a pichu, From left to right was Eclipsa, Festivia holding onto Mara, Jim Ross, and Queen Moon

"hello and welcome to MECCW Lucitor, I'm Eclipsa Butterfly accompanied on commentary by my daughter Festivia, her friend Mara, WWE hall of famer Jim Ross and The queen of Mewni Moon Butterfly" Eclipsa said

"Thank you for joining us Queen Moon" JR said

"The plessure is mine " Moon replied as the camerea panned to the ramp as Jerry lawler walked out with a mysterious woman who had a shaven head, green eyes, lightning bolt face markings and roman armor on

"Who the hell is that?" JR shouted

"That's solaria, the monster carver" Moon said as Eclipsa looked away

"Are you ok Mama?" Festivia asked holding Mara in her arms

"Yes dear, I'm fine" Eclipsa lied as Lawler and Solaria entered the ring

"You all may be wondering what I'm doing here in this filthy wastepool of freaks and peasants!" Lawler began

"Oh for god's sake Lawler" JR groaned

"What did he just say?" Moon asked

"there's one reason, and only one reason, it's that you multiple universe extremely crappy chthonic wrestling fans don't seem to get one thing, Saturn Butterfly, Connor Robinson, Anarkay, whatever you call him, is a freak, a sideshow attraction, a misshapen, malformed, grotesque chimera" Lawler continued "And he is not a real champion, he may think he's the best in the multiverse, but he's not, hell I don't think he would be able to hold a real title, hell even a woman's title!"

"Shastacan't Shastacan't EC dubs Ec dubs!" the fans shouted

"This is just deplorable" JR shouted "just deplorable"

"Why is my dad saying these things about Saturn?" Festivia began to tear up as Mara hugged her friend

"Pi, Pichu" Mara spoke

"Your father, is not the fondest of monsters" Moon said "Especially since Eclipsa left him for one"

"But isn't a monster, he's just a man in strange facepaint!" Festivia thought to herself

"Well what would have happened if I stayed with him, I know Festivia in her current form may not have existed" Eclipsa said as Lawler continued

"He's a monster, and do you know what can defeat a monster, a monster carver, so I asked sting if he could use his magic to bring her here, and he said yes" Jerry stated

"So I'm here to snuff out that little rodent and exterminate him, he's a filthy, disease ridden beast who needs to get the FUCK out of my kingdom before I make him get out" the woman shouted in a soft yet demanding voice

(DNA-Joyner Lucas Remix)

"SATURN!" Festivia shouted

"It seems he's had enough" Moon said as Saturn walked out with a microphone in one hand, pushing a shopping cart of weapons in the other

"Jerry, Solaria, I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but this isn't butterfly castle anymore, this is M-E-C-C-W LUCITOR!" Saturn shouted "And you don't call the shots, like it or not, i'm staying hardcore champion!"

"I don't care about your fake championship, What I care about is the safety of Mewni!" Solaria shouted

"Funny you say that…..don't you relieze i saved er helped save mewni twice?" Saturn asked

"What the hell is he talking about Shastacan?" Solaria asked

"He's lying to you Solaria, He's a lier!" Lawler shouted

"...whatever, he's an abomination and he shouldn't exist, but i'll take care of him" She said grabbing a curved iron sword from on her back

"MAMA SHE'S GONNA KILL SATURN!" Festivia shouted

"Saturn was able to handle Kane, Abyss and Jasper, i am sure that he could handle fighting off one of his ancestors" Moon replied warmly

"At the very least I hope he could" Eclipsa thought

(Joker Sting theme)

The insane icon walked out "Solaria, that's not how we do things here in the MECCW, here in MECCW, if you have a grevence, you settle it in the ring, which means you and saturn will face eachother, in the ring…..right now, in a hardcore match!" Sting said as the crowd cheered

"OH MY GAWD!" JR shouted\

"No! Saturn's going to be killed!" Eclipsa screamed internally

"This is going to be amazing" Festivia said

"SATURN VS SOLARIA! SATURN VS SOLARIA!" they chanted as a referee dived into the ring and sting spoke again

"One last thing, Lawler, you are BANNED from ringside!" Sting cackled "I may be evil…...possibly crazy, but what i am not is an unfair manager, This match is one on one, and i know if you were not banned, you'd interfer, get out of here!" Sting shouted

"Lawler, being banned from ringside" JR said

"Apperently from former cases of interference" Moon added as Lawler stepped out of the ring, walking backstage as saturn got in the ring and sting shouted "THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SET FOR ONE-FALL, FIRST FROM CHICAGO, ILLIONOIS, SATURN BUTTERFLY, AND FROM MEWNI, THE MOSTER CARVER, SOLARIA!"

The bell rang and both the butterflies charged at eachother, Solaria swinging with a punch, Saturn catching it and irish whipping her into a ring post

"Into the bar!" Festivia said as Solaria climbed the ring post, Saturn running at her before being hit with a

"SWANTON! SWANTON!" JR shouted as Saturn was hit with the flip, Solaria beginning to beat on Saturn before being headbutted by him, causing her to roll to the mat, Saturn standing up and hitting Solaria with a uppercut before a snapmare, Solaria got up and attempted a dropkick but saturn grabbed her feet and then placed her in a "SHARPSHOOTER! SHARPSHOOTER! SHARPSHOOTER!" Festivia shouted

"PICHU!" Mara added

"What the hell does Pichu mean?" JR asked as Solaria began to crawl to the ropes, grabbing them with her arm, forcing Saturn to release

"Ropebreak!" Eclipsa said

"Counter question , what the hell are half the words you say? Swanton? Piledriver?" Moon asked as the two butterflies got up and starred at eachother

"Time for the weapons?" Saturn asked

"Those are allowed?" Solaria asked as Saturn rolled out of the ring grabbing a chair and running back into the ring hitting Solaria with it in the stomach

"There what the moves are called" Eclipsa explained "It took me a while too, not that long, but still"

Saturn then opened his chair and set it up, Running to it

"What's he doing?" Moon asked

"He's going for a drop of sorts" Eclipsa said as Saturn climbed it and

"ATOMIC LEG DROP OFF THE CHAIR!" Festivia shouted as her brother then began to hit Solaria with the chair in the stomach again, The carver got up and grabbed her sword

"IS THAT A SWORD?! MAH GAWD!" JR shouted as Solaria swung at Saturn, leaving a nasty cut

"What the fuck? Ok, it's go time" Saturn rolled out of the ring again and grabbed a baseball bat with nails hotglued onto it and barbwire wrapped inbetween the nails, he rolled back in and hit the Carver with it in the abdomen

"OH GAWD! THE BAT! THE HAND CRAFTED BAT!" JR shouted before Saturn hit Solaria with another uppercut, rolling out of the ring as she ran and dived onto him

"THERE GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER!" Festivia shouted

"No….they won't" Eclipsa Said sternly standing up as Solaria grabbed a kendo stick from inside

the shopping cart and hit Saturn with it, Saturn pushing her off and then hitting her with a curb stomp, he then grabbed a ziplock bag with multicolored tacks inside from the cart and dived back into the ring

"What is he, No, JR what is he doing with those Tacks?" Moon asked scared as Festivia covered Mara's eyes, Saturn dumping the tacks onto the mat, Solaria getting back into the ring before getting hit with a knee to set up a "DREAMER DRIVER ONTO THE TACKS, FACE FIRST INTO TACKS!" JR shouted as Eclipsa walked out from backstage

"M….Mom?" Saturn asked confused

"Eclipsa?" Solaria asked

"Stop, both of you!" Eclipsa shouted

"Eclipsa…..is that really you?" Solaria asked as blood poured

"...wait, you know about my mom? You know about her and you don't hate her?" Saturn asked

"...your…..mom? What the hell are you talking about? That's my daughter!" Solaria shouted

"What?" Saturn asked

"...Mother, Meet your older grandchild, Saturn" Eclipsa said into a microphone

"GRANDMA?" Festivia asked

"Solaria is Eclipsa's mother? That's quite a contrast" Moon said slightly shocked

"...my grandson, you had a child…..with a monster, this, you, I raised you better Eclipsa!" Solaria shouted

"That hurts, alot, to know my grandmother hates me just beacuse i'm a hybrid" Saturn said "But it's your choice to hate me"

"You drove my head into nails!" Solaria shouted

"You tried to ut me in half with a fucking sword…...seriously who brings a sword to a wrestling match!" Saturn screamed back

"Your a freak" Soliaria said

"You're crazy" Saturn replied

"You both need to stop, now" Eclipsa said "Please, for me? For mewni?"

"Playing the mewni card" JR said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moon asked

"Nothing, its just everything is always Mewni this or Mewni that, it's repetitive" JR said

"Okay mom" Saturn sighed looking at Solaria

"..." solaria looked away

"Mother" Eclipsa said as the crowd chanted

"HUG IT OUT, FAMILY HUG, HUG IT OUT, FAMILY HUG!" the chanted as the two butterflies hugged

"AWWWWWWWWW" Festivia smiled ear to ear

Solaria then transitioned her hug into a suplex

"What the hell!" JR asked as saturn got back up and hit Solaria with a dropkick, the two got up and looked at eachother before they began to trade blows, Saturn then grabbed his Grandmother by the neck and

"CHOKESLAM!" JR shouted

Saturn grabbed a microphone as his mother watched in horror "In the words of the late great XXXtentacion, FUCKED UP, FUCKED UP, FUCKED UP, YOU DONE FUCKED UP!" he chanted with the crowd

"What is an XXXTENTACION?" Moon asked as saturn ran to the ropes, bounced off them and

"SWANTON, SECOND SWANTON!" JR shouted as the move hit

"Is it over?" Festivia asked

"I don't think so" Moon replied before Solaria got up slowly to be greeted by a

"KINSHASA!" Festivia said

"Saturn!" Eclipsa shouted "Stop, right now young man!"

Saturn ignored his mother and grabbed a kendo stick, beating his grandmother with it

"SATURN BUTTERFLY!" Eclipsa shouted entering the ring as Saturn threw the kendo stick to the side to hit Solaria with his bare fists

"Saturn…..please" Eclipsa asked saddened

"What the FUCK do you think your doing, don't you get if I don't kill her first she's gonna kill me!" Saturn asked as Solaria got up "She hates monsters, nothing can change that fact! Including her bloodline, she wants me dead, that's all, she doesn't care about family, or mewni, all she cares about is killing monsters!"

"What the hell do you mean I don't care about mewni?!" She shouted as Saturn turned around

"All you care about is gen-o-cideeee" Saturn said

"Saturn, that's enough!" Eclipsa said

"All you care about is eating kids and raiding villages!" Solaria shouted back

"THAT'S TOO FAR, THAT'S TOO FAR!" The crowd chanted

"MOTHER!" Eclipsa shouted "SATURN, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU ARE VERY CLOSE TO ME, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FIGHT"

"ECLIPSA! ECLIPSA! ECLIPSA!" The crowd chanted

"The crowd...is chanting…..eclipsa?" Moon asked

"...Ok" the two butterflies said similtaniously, before hugging

"Don't think I trust you now just beacuse you're my grandson" Solaria said

"Same here granny" Saturn replied as the two released eachother

"And the winner of the match by means of no-contest, no-one!" the ring announcer said

"He may have said no-one won but i'm pretty sure they both won" Festivia said

"Pichu" Mara nodded

"that was very deep Festivia" Moon said

"Ehh, when your brother is Saturn Butterfly, You pick certain things up, now then whats next JR?" Festivia asked

"The next match is going to be amazing, Mina Loveberry is going to face "The Woken" Matt Hardy, In a one on one match" JR said

"More after the commercials" Festivia said

(thank you for reading the first chapter of MECCW lucitor, as always, follow favorite, read and review, thank you)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either used or referenced in this fanfiction

 **Jim "WARRIOR" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

" **Macho Man" Randy Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXX Tentacion : 1998-2018**


	25. Meccw Lucitor II

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor Part II! As always, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow and tell me who you would like to see square up in the MECCW ring)

The camera opens on saturn who is walking down a hallway as renee young walked to him with a microphone, clad in a dark red jeweled dress

"Excuse me saturn" Renee said

"Yeah renee?" He responded

"A Lot has happened so far, regarding your family, your lineage and your ethnicity, would you care to share anything?" She asked

"It's complicated, hell even my ethnicity is complicated, I'm not monster, and I'm not Mewman, I'm not human, But I'm Saturn, and If my grandma can't accept the fact I exist well, too bad. now, you may have noticed, You may have noticed that I said I was not a monster, Physically, I am, But if I were to call myself a monster, it would be a diserves to the struggles that monster people have been through, The enslavement, prejudice and THEIR SACRIFICE! Sacrifices underhanded by people like Shastacan, Solaria and Mina. Sacrifices of Life and Liberty! I have seen many things here on mewni, I have seen people Mocking Monsters for there race, I have seen beatings, public mobs, Propaganda, I even heard that the royal prince was swapped out for a peasant girl…now, don't get me wrong, I love Festivia, She's my freakin' sister and none of this in any way, shape or form is her fault, But it kinda ticks me off that the crown was just tossed to the side because of how I look. I'm not here to be a menace, I'm not just a freak, I'm here to become a legend, a hero, All I am is a man with two hands and a tail, no magic, no powers, but In that ring I'm Superman! I am the legend Mewni Needs!" Saturn then walked away before being stopped by Urania

"Quite the speech from your son Eclipsa" Moon stated

"He is a natura….Is that urania?" Eclipsa asked

"I may have convinced great grandma U to institute him in the butterfly lineage…...I mean, it's kinda my fault he never became king" Festivia said

"My little caterpillar….none of this is your fault, But what you did was very kind, and I'm sure Saturn will appreciate his induction very much" Eclipsa said

"Saturn" Urania said sneaking up to him

"JEEZ GREAT GREAT GRANDMA U, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" Saturn shouted "glad to see you out of bed by the way"

"My apologise Saturn, I just would like to share that I and the magic high committee have spoken, and for all you have done for the people of mewni so far and continue to do, I decided and have pushed onto the committee that you are a member of the butterfly lineage"

"Why am I here, these are your family issues" JR thought to himself

"Wait, wait, wait, what does that change? Everyone already knows who I am! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saturn shouted

"You get a poster, a nice little poem and a theme song" Urania explained

"I like the sound of this, can I pick who?" Saturn asked

"...I, I have to ask who first" Urania asked concerned

"He's a human artist known as XXXTentacion" Saturn stated

"XXX….Tentacle? What kind of name is that?" Festivia asked

"No one I've heard of" JR admitted

"Consider it done" Urania smiled walking away as the titantron transitioned to A bullet club logo

(Devil's sky)

"What? Who's this?" Moon asked

"Kenny omega! THE CLEANER!" JR shouted as the man smiled, Dragging the woken warrior by the arm

"I, AM THE BEST WARRIOR ON EARTH! I, AM HERE TO PROVE I AM THE BEST IN THE MULTIVERSE, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST WEEK, WITH FINN BALOR AND THE DWO, WAS AN OUTRAGE! A PLOT AGAINST ME! I'M HERE TO SHOW, THAT I AM NO ONE TO PLAY WITH!" Kenny stated Irish whipping the woken warrior off the stage onto some boulders

"WHAT THE HELL!" JR shouted

"The aggression fumes from this man" Moon stated

"I DEMAND A MATCH AGAINST MINA LOVEBERRY, TONIGHT!" Kenny stated

"KENNY! KENNY! KENNY! KENNY!" The crowd chanted as he walked to the ring

(Sting theme)

" , I don't think we've met formally…...in front of this audience at least" Sting spoke "I'm sting, AND THIS IS M-E-C-C-W! AND SINCE SOMEHOW YOU HAVE MANAGED TO SINGLE-HANDEDLY DEFEAT THE WOKEN WARRIOR, I will let you have this match, right now, no DQ, No countout" Sting said

"Thanks Sting" Kenny smirked as he crawled into the ring and the sailor moon theme played, Kenny confused and Sting laughing on the floor as the commentary looked at eachother

"What the hell is a sailor moon?" JR asked as the rest of the group shrugged, Mina walked out confused in her base form

"Who the heck is this ding-dong?" Mina asked

"Mina, let me put this in terms the MECCW Multiverse can understand, You're Nikki Minaj, And I'm Cardi B, You're Ja Rule and I'm 50 cent, you're…...you're AJ Styles and I'm Kenny omega, and tonight, we are going to battle it out to see who is the best in the MECCW" Kenny smirked

"AJ Styles? Isn't he with TNA?" JR asked

"No, He's WWE champion" Festivia explained

"How…...what is a WWE?" Moon asked

"Another company, where most of our wrestlers come from, in fact, Lawler worked there with me on commentary" JR explained

"Yeah WWE signed him a while ago, also did he say that Mina is Ja Rule? That's disrespectful!" Festivia stated as Mina got in the ring

"What are you gonna do abou-" the bell rang and omega hit Mina with a kinshasa before a leapfrog over her followed by a punch to the chest in between the legs, Mina getting up

"Oh you like to play dirty do you?" Mina asked standing up, Floating upwards engulfing herself in magic flames and growing more muscular, like a mix of sailor moon and broly

"Is that Mina? WHAT THE HELL!" JR asked

"Let's see how you handle me at full power!" She shouted starting to throw fireballs at Omega who simply walked in between them

"What! Impossible!" Mina shouted

"Did you just try to hadouken me Sailor Moon? I think you got the wrong anime kid" Kenny said into the microphone before hitting her with a superkick which was caught with one hand, The cleaner flipping and hitting Mina with his other foot before she uppercutted him out of the ring

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT REAL? IS THAT THING REAL?!" JR shouted as the cleaner stood up

"How did he stand from a Mina Punch?" Moon asked as the cleaner climbed the ropes to the top and jumped onto Mina's shoulders

"Get off me you little parasite!" Mina shouted as Kenny continued to beat on Mina before jumping off of her back onto a ring post

"Over here Broly!" Kenny smirked as Mina turned around, the cleaner hit her with his knee right to her throat and bottom of the jaw

"What the hell do you call that Festivia?" JR asked

"V-TRIGGER! OMEGA WITH HIS SIGNATURE V-TRIGGER!" Festivia said as Mina toppled back

"This is…..remarkable! This man is taking down Mina without effort!" Moon said amused as The cleaner hit her with another V-Trigger followed by a

"CODEBREAKER!" JR shouted as Mina fell to the ground, the cleaner turning her over and pinning her

"1...2...3!" The referee counted as the cleaner kipped up "Not only, am I the best in the world, but I am the best in the universe! And I have proved that in the ring! I! Am the greatest! I have beaten your hero, now you, peasants and serfs of mewni have a new hero, YOU HAVE A NEW GOD!"

"That's a bit extreme" Moon said

"Agreed" Eclipsa replied as the cleaner rolled out of the ring and exited the area

(Backstage-?)

Four figures sat in a white metallic octagon, One a blue and white teenage robot, next to her was an Irken, a green alien with antenna and purple eyes, to the left of him was an overweight child wearing a red coat, blue and yellow hat, and yellow gloves. Finally to the far left was a woman who had mina's hair but blonde, in a sailor outfit with a crown

"Huh, Where am I? Who are you?" The Irken shouted

"What the fuck, ay you fucking alien don't try to probe my asshole again!" The boy shouted at the alien

"What? Why would I want to touch a filthy hooman?" the Irken shouted as the robot woke up

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" The robot asked

"I'M Eric Cartman! Who the hell are you?" He asked

"My name is XJ9, but I go by Jenny" the robot said before turning to the irken "And you little boy?"

"I am the great and powerful zim, FEAR ME! FEAR ME WEAK HUMANS!" Zim shouted as the sailor began to snore, Cartman nudging her

"Hey wake up you fucking hippie!" He shouted

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" She asked

"We were about to ask the same question to you" XJ9 said

"My name is Sailor Moon, and with the power of friendship I protect the earth from evil!" She smiled

"That's gay" Cartman giggled

"Cartman! That's rude!" Jenny said

:"It's not gay! It's magic!" Saliot Moon shouted

"Stop…..Before we continue, Is anyone here evil?" XJ9 asked

"I killed a kid's parents then feed them to him because he sold me his pubes" Cartman said to fear and disgust

"Ehh? What?" Zim asked "Did you put us in here?"

"Why the hell would I put myself in here if I kidnapped you three?" Cartman asked

"Because you're crazy and want to use us in a sick game!" Sailor Moon stated suspiciously

"...oh, it's not sick, it's entertainment!" Bill cypher's voice said, the insane demon dressed as sting appeared next to the group "And tonight, you four are going to be in a main event tag team royal rumble for the MECCW tag team champions, I have been watching you four for a few days now, and feel like you are perfect for my wrestling company"

"Wrestling? Isn't that all fake?" Sailor moon asked

"Oh Usagi, you of all people should know that eyes can deceive you, even now you are in the presence of a robot and an irken invader" Sting smiled

"I didn't hide the fact I'm a robot" XJ9 said

"What the fucks an irken?" Eric asked

"What? HE LIES! LIES!" Zim shouted

"And you're the irken" Usagi said

"YOU LIE!" Zim shouted

"zim….It's okay, we're all different, Jenny's a robot, I'm a magical queen of the moon with superpowers, and Cartman's a fat asshole" Usagi smirked

"AY I'M NOT FAT YOU FUCKIN JAP!" Eric shouted

"DON'T CALL ME A JAP YOU FUCKING FATASS!" Usagi replied

"STOP!...This is getting boring, Usagi, You're gonna fight ABYSS! IN A HELL IN A CELL!" Sting cackled grabbing Usagi by the arm and Irish whipping her out of the room doing the whole lights turn off and on disappearing thing closing the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Cartman shouted

(thanks for reading part 2, as always, Follow, Favorite, Read, Review and share!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	26. Meccw Lucitor III

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor Part III! As always, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow and tell me who you would like to see square up in the MECCW ring)

(Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Jim Ross, Accompanied by Queen Moon of mewni, and our guest Saturn Butterfly, Hardcore champion in place of his mother and sister" JR said

"Welcome saturn" Moon said

"Thank you, Your majesty" He smirked

"Right now, In the ring, Is a man named XXXTENTACION, Now I think he does, the hip hop" JR said

"Yes JR he does indeed 'do the hip hop' " Saturn said as the camrea switched to a man in red shorts, with blonde and black hair, Molato skin and brown eyes as well as a slender yet muscular build

"Alright all eyes on me, all eyes, I know what you wanna hear, I know what you wanna hear" X said

"LOOK AT ME, **** ON ME! LOOK AT ME, **** ON ME!" the crowd chanted

"WHAT?!" Moon shouted

"Damn straight now I'm not startin still I see a buncha camera lights" He continued as Saturn pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight

"When this shit drops, I'm gonna walk on your shoulders, hold my legs, I do not wanna fall!"

"He's gonna what?!" JR shouted

"That's absurd!" Moon said as X exited the ring and walked into the crowd, stepping onto the shoulders of two Mewmans

"Fuck it…..run it!" X shouted

(Damn son where'd you find this?!)

"YO AYE AYE YUH!" He shouted as he started to walk from shoulder to shoulder up the bleachers

"I'M LIKE BITCH WHO IS YOUR MANS?!" Saturn, The Teens in the crowd, and X shouted

"Can't keep my **** ** ** Pants" he continued

"What did he just say?" Moon asked

"Can't keep his what!" Jr shouted

"My bitch don't love me no more, aye, She kick me out I'm like vro, aye ,That bitch don't wanna be friends, aye" He and the crowd chanted

"I gave her **** she got mad!" X said walking upward "Cut the track real quick,I wanna go up there" he pointed to the skybox "Can y'all toss me up there?" he laid down as the crowd tossed him upwards

"AWW SHIT!" Saturn smiled

"Run it!" X said continuing

"What is this?" Moon asked

"Look at my wrist, about 10, aye, Just got a pound of that boof, aye, Brought that shit straight to the booth, aye, Tommy my Hilfiger boots, aye" X said

"Are those words?" JR asked as saturn nodded before he, x and those in the crowd from various earth's, shouted the following

"YOU PULL A GUN ON MY MAN! I PUT A HOLE IN YOUR PARENTS!" Saturn shouted shaking Moon, startling her as X continued to climb, the door to the annoncer box opened

"Excuse me…..can you tell me where abyss is? I have a match with him" Usagi said

"What the fuck…...salior moon? No, I don't Usagi, but I do know you have a little bit until your match" Saturn said

"How does everyone know my name?" she thought as Saturn pulled out a chair

"Come on…...It's X!" Saturn smiled as Usagi looked around and sat down

"Who?" she asked

"Oh I forgot…..THIS IS THE YEAR 2018, WELCOME TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION AND THE FUTURE!" Saturn shouted "ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, INCLUDING YOUR FELLOW SALIOR SCOUTS, TUXEDO MASK AND YOUR DAUGHTER ARE DEAD" Saturn shouted into a megaphone "...I didn't watch far enough to know if they stay dead though"

"...Daughter?" Usagi asked "Ok spill it!" she started as X left finish his song…..er the condensed censored version "Who are you, how do you know so much about me?!"

"There are….infinite universes, yours being one of which, some posses the power to create universes through works of fiction, though they do not know they are creating, living breathing things, in my universe, Salior Moon is the name of a cartoon." Saturn explained

"So, where am I?" She asked ingoring the cartoon thing

"Right now, your in a pay per view event in the dimension of mewni, for the wrestling company named MECCW, run by a psycho named sting who wants to take over the multiverse, Saturn here and my daughter, princess star of mewni, are in a group, The d.W.o, where they try to fight off sting" Moon explained

"...I met sting, he said he wanted a Royal Rumble match for tag team champions" Usagi explained

"...that's not evil, that's just booking matches, honestly i don't know why you distrust sting, GM is the crazy one, but he's in the hospital" JR explained

"Purple hair….I never caught your name sorry, Who is my daughter?" Usagi asked

"...Chibi-Usa" Saturn replied

"WHAT!? Then, I I I'm queen of earth's moon kingdom…!"

"Welcome to the meccw Neo Queen serenity" Saturn said

"One last question Purple hair" Usagi got interupted

"Saturn" He said

"Saturn…...Who's abyss?" She asked

"...that's a long answer, The Monster Abyss is a psychotic being, born from darkness and pain, born to minister of darkness, A embodyment of satan, James Mitchell, He has mutilated many in his path, and is a heartless abyss" Saturn said "Spoopy right?"

"Spoopy?" Moon asked "What's a Spoopy?"

Usagi barely moved, paralized in shock

"Usagi, Don't worry, you're not alone….I'll walk you to the ring, and If mitchell tries to interfere in the match, I'll kick his ass" Saturn stood up

"...Ok saturn, let's go" She said as the two left the commentary box, Bumping into X

"Hey, good performance man" Saturn smiled

"Thanks…..how do I go back to earth?" He asked as Saturn shrugged

"Ask sting, I mean Sting's here somewhere brother." Saturn said as the two teens walked past the rap icon

(Arena-Ramp)

{Blackhole plays}

"I assume this to be abbyss?" Moon asked as the monster walked down the bridge, a man in red with long black hair walked behind him

"YOU'RE GONNA BLEED USAGI!" the man in red cackled as Abyss climbed into the ring slowly, Mitchell standing outside the cell

(Salior Moon Theme)

Usagi and Saturn walked down the ramp, Usagi looking around scared and confused as Saturn did fortnight dances like he was five down to the cell

"...what are you doing?" Usagi asked embarressed

"Don't they have fortnight in crystal tokyo?" Saturn asked "...oh yeah, 90's" Saturn reliezed "IN THE FUTURE, VIDEO GAMES ARE BETTER LOOKING AND ABOUT AS FUN!" he said with his megaphone

In the crowd, A pink haired girl and a masked man with short black hair in a tuxedo walked to there seats from the consession stand

"...Dad, Is that Mama?" The girl asked

"Holy shit…" Is al the tux man said "...She's with a crazy person"

Usagi entered the cage and The referee closed the door

"Did she just get in the cage….." The child asked

"...Your mother can handle this Chibiusa" Tux man said as the belt rang and Usagi hit Abyss with a barrage of kicks, not affecting him.

"Is that all you've got kid?" Abyss asked before grabbing salior moon's left leg and slamming her into the mat. The Moon Princess getting up and uppercutting abyss, The monster grabbed her arm and irish whipped her into a corner, where she climbed to the top rope and hit a dropkick

"GO MOM!" Chibiusa said as Usagi began to hit Abyss with hook after hook after hook, Abyss sitting straight up like the undertaker and grabbing Usagi by the throat as Eclipsa and Festivia entered the skybox

"What did we miss?" Eclipsa asked

"The most vulgar thing I've heard in my life" Moon said "Also, Salior Moon is fighting abyss and saturn is at cageside"

Abyss then chokeslammed sailor moon before an elbow drop and a pin attempt

"1...kickout" the referee counted as Usagi got up, James mitchell just watching and cackling, walking to an empty seat and sitting down

Abyss then left the ring and grabbed

"JANICE! THAT'S JANICE!" Festivia shouted as the board hit Usagi's stomach, and Abyss hit a

"DDT!" JR shouted as Usagi landed on the mat, Saturn turned to the tux man who was to the left side of him

"TUX BOY, I NEED YOUR CHAIR" Saturn said

"What?" He asked

"Darrion please, just this once my guy!" Saturn said

"How do you know my name?" He asked as Usagi began to hit abyss with a barrage of knees, followed by a pedigree, Abyss getting up again and hitting Usagi with a "BLACKHOLE SLAM! BLACKHOLE SLAM!"

"You can ask Usagi later, Hand me your chair, please" Saturn said as Darion sighed and gave saturn the chair as abyss hit Usagi with punch after punch, Saturn began to climb the cell

"Uhhhh, what's saturn doing?" Festivia asked as he continued and then hit a leg drop atop a chair atop the cell, the cells roof breaking under him, both him and the chair landing on Abyss, the monster falling down

"...thanks saturn" Usagi said before pinning abyss

"1..2..3!" the referee counted as saturn held Usagi's hand up as the lights turned off and became red, Kane's voice was heard

"Saturn Butterfly, I'm coming for you!" He said before cackling "more specifically, I'm coming for your hardcore belt!" He said as He climbed from under the ring, The big red monster smiled and raised both his arms before lowering them, launching flames from the ring posts

"WHAT THE HELL!" JR shouted

"You think after a while Kane would stop" Eclipsa said

"Friend of yours?" Usagi asked

"...part time friend" Saturn replied

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Darrion shouted

"...Darrion?!" Usagi asked

(Thank you for reading chapter 26! As alway, Like, Subscri- that's another thing sorry, Follow, Favorite, Read and Review…...Please review, I wanna know what you guys want but I feel like no one cares or wants to read this.)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	27. Meccw Lucitor IV (A Lot of talking)

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor Part IV! As always, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow and tell me who you would like to see square up in the MECCW ring, R&R, F&F, Yada Yada Yada, MORE RELATIONSHIP BUILDING SO I CAN TEAR IT DOWN LATER!)

(Arena)

"USAGI, GET OUT OF THE RING BEFORE KANE ATTACKS YOU!" Saturn shouted as Kane smiled

"I advise you take his advice mrs. Tsukino" The 7 foot behemoth said

"Saturn, you helped me beat Abyss, I don't even know the rules to this dumb tournament…...the least I can do Is help you!" Usagi said

"SATURN VS KANE! SATURN VS KANE!" The crowd chanted

(ARE YOU READY?!)

"What the hell, The d.W.o! The d.W.o!" JR shouted as Star, Orton and Pink walked out

"Kane….stop, the hardcore title isn't as important as betraying the multiverse" Star said

"OK SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Darrion asked

"You wanna know what's going on endymion, WAR! A WAR SPANNING TIMELINES AND DIMENSIONS FOR POWER, I am here for the MECCW Belt, and no one, NO ONE, can stop me!" Kane shouted

"Kane….The earth is more important than som-" Pink diamond was interrupted

"FUCK THE EARTH! FUCK MEWNI! I'M THE DEVIL'S FAVORITE DEMON!" Kane shouted before picking up Usagi and "TOMBSTONE RIGHT ONTO THE CHAIR, RIGHT ONTO THE CHAIR!"

"That's enough" Darrion said jumping over the barrier and running into the ring kane picking him up and tombstoning him, turning to saturn and tombstoning him, Pink running into the ring and getting tombstoned, dematerializing into her gem, Randy turned to star and "RKO!"

"Star…..Saturn…...Actually I only cared about those two" Festivia said

"Randy….What the hell are you doing?" Saturn asked getting back up

"What's between me and Star isn't over, I AM THE BEST IN THE DWO, I AM THE GREATEST ON OUR TEAM!" Randy shouted before running into the ring, the lights flickering, and In Kane's spot was Sting

"STING! STING! STING!" JR shouted

"So, Sting, what the fuck are you doing here?" Saturn asked "Lemme guess?" Saturn rolled out of the ring "You want" He reached under the ring and grabbed the hardcore championship "MMMMMM This?!"

"...Actually, No, I am here, to announce, that" Sting paused

"Yes?" Moon asked

"Wait…...that big guy turned into that tiny clown? What's going on?" Darrion thought

"TONIGHT! THE MECCW TAG TEAM TITLES! ARE HERE!" Sting shouted holding two belts of his own, which were red with a gold oval in the middle and two silver bars on both sides of each belt.

"OH MY GAWD! THE BELTS!" JR Shouted "TAG TEAM GOLD, TAG TEAM GOLD!"

Usagi slowly got up and looked at sting

"Wha? Where's that Kane guy?!" She asked

"As I told you before In my abduction chamber…..your eyes can deceive you!" He said before laughing

"ABDUCTION CHAMBER?!" Festivia shouted

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Eclipsa shouted

"I, I shapeshifted as Kane! And you all fell for it!" Sting smiled

"SHAPESHIFTED! STING DID WHAT?!" JR shouted

"Enough about that…..I wanted, to talk about these bad boys" Sting smiled "But…...not yet, It seems that has some pent up aggression, would you like to talk ? Are you

ok, Jealous, jealous that others have more power than you, More strength?" Sting asked

"STING! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Orton said "I am the strongest here, and I'll prove it! By facing an opponent of your choice, tonight!"

"...Randy Orton, Consider it done…...tonight, you're gonna face the UNDERTAKER! IN A BURIED ALIVE MATCH!" Sting shouted

"LET'S GO TAKER! LET'S GO TAKER!" the crowd, excluding Darrion and Chibiusa chanted

"LET'S GET IT!" Saturn shouted

"...Saturn, you're not in the match" Sting explained

"No? Really? Stinger, listen, I'm excited that Takers gonna have a match!" Saturn explained "But In the meantime….I'mma go hit the Buffet, ya feel?!"

" _ **BUFFET?!**_ " Usagi shouted

"Yeah, Buffet, go grab Chibi and Darrion and I'll show you three where it is" Saturn said as he walked towards the backstage area

"Ok, Usagi, who the hell is that guy?" Darrion asked

"...I don't know, I don't know what's going on Darrion, all I know is some Sting guy kidnapped me in my sleep, Then I met saturn just before fighting Abyss" Usagi said "My question is, how'd you get here?"

"Somebody sent us tickets and some weird scissors in the mail!" Chibi usa explained

"Chibi-Usa thought that it wasn't suspicious that we got tickets to a wrestling event and a pair of dimension-shifting scissors" Darrion said

"Let's just go get something to eat, I'm starving" Usagi stated

"Aren't you always starving?" Darrion and Chibiusa thought before jumping the barricade and walking with Usagi following Saturn

"HE JUMPED THE baRRiCADE! HE JUMPED THE BARRICADE!" JR shouted as the four Humanoids walked to the buffet

"And? MECCW is free for all, If you'll excuse me I have to use the little queen of darknesses room" Eclipsa said walking out of the skybox

"Saturn?" Festivia's voice was heard backstage "Who's your friend?"

"Festivia, Meet the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Meet my little sister, Princess Festivia Butterfly of Mewni" Saturn said

"Wow! You're a princess too?" Chibi-Usa said excited

"...Who are you?" Festivia asked

"Oh, My name is Chibiusa Tsukino, Warrior of Friendship!" She smiled

"And who's he? Is he batman? SATURN! ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT THE JOKER?!" Festivia asked

"Bat….Man? What's a Batman?" Chibi-Usa asked

"A superhero that doesn't throw roses at people" Saturn explained "Naw that's tuxedo mask, He's Sailor Moon's boyfriend and a FAKE BATMAN" Saturn said "Anyways, let's get food, Festivia, does mom know your down here?"

"Yep" Festivia smiled

"Gucci, like I said Let Go!" the hardcore champion smirked and lead the group to a cafeteria like area

"...What's a gucci?" Chibiusa asked

"It's a brand name of clothes, also it means good in my timeline" Saturn said

"Excuse me…..timeline?" Darrion asked

"Oh yeah, Saturn said something about this being a company that uses workers from all over the Multiverse to put on a show" Usagi stated

"Let me rephrase that Usagi" Saturn said grabbing his megaphone "YOUR WIFE IS A CARTOON I'VE ****** *** TO SINCE I WAS ABOUT TWELVE! THAT'S FOUR YEARS, AND SHE'S STAYED THE SAME AGE, SO BEFORE YOU BRING UP **********, SHE'S OLDER THAN ME!"

"WHAT!" usagi shouted

"THAT'S IT, We're leaving" Darrion said pushing chibiusa out of the room

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Away from this psycho!" Usagi stated

"MY BROTHER ISN'T A PSYCHO! " Festivia shouted "YOU FUCKING MINA LOOK ALIKE, AND YOU FAKE ASS BATMAN!"

"Oh dear, this is a side of Festivia we haven't seen" Moon said

"What did you call my parents?" Chibiusa asked

"You heard me Chibi-Chibi!" Festivia smiled

"Don't call me Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Usa shouted

"CHIBI-CHIBI" Festivia shouted

"THAT'S IT!" Chibiusa shouted trying to spear Festivia, who sidestepped it

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" The three teens shouted

"SHE CALLED MY MOM MINA, SHE'S NOT SAILOR VENUS, SHE'S SAILOR MOON! AND YOU CALLED MY DAD A FAKE BATMAN!" Chibiusa shouted

"YOUR MOM CALLED MY BROTHER A PSYCHO!" Festivia shouted

"And? He is one!" Chibiusa shouted "I'M NOT A CARTOON! I'M REAL!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Saturn asked "Oh, OH, no that's not what I meant by that"

"What did you mean?" Usagi asked

"Any universe can be a work of fiction in another, it is coincidence you are in mine, as I may be fiction myself….look, Darrion, I'm sorry for what I said about your wife, and Usagi chan, I'm sorry about what I said about you." Saturn said

"...You said you ****** *** to my wife since you were twelve…." Darrion said

"It's ok saturn, I mean, some of my fellow sailor scouts have said way worse things than that" Usagi stated smiling

"Now, Festivia, what do you say to Chibiusa" Saturn asked

"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa….You wanna spar?" Festivia asked

"Sure!" Chibiusa smiled

"...Are you two serious?" Darrion asked

"Yes, Yes we " Usagi stated as the two kids began to spar, Festivia with hook after hook after hook followed by a "TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER…...YOUR SISTER HAS TALENT" A gruff voice said

"TAKER!" Saturn smiled as Usagi looked at the man in all black who had long black dreads and was clad in a trenchcoat

"...I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Usagi said to the undertaker

"Evil? Nawh he's chill, er, most of the time" Saturn explained

"THE DARKNESS CONSUMES ALL, IT PENETRATES AND BINDS US, AS MORTALS WERE BORN AND SHALL DIE IN DARKNESS, I AM THE UNDERTAKER A PHENOM OF PAIN AND SUFFERING AMONGST MEN AND GHOUL ALIKE,...But you can call me Taker" Undertaker said shaking Usagi and Darrion's hands

"Nice to meet you " Darrion said

"Please, Endymion, Call me taker" The Phenom said as the two girls continued, Chibiusa hitting Festivia with punch after punch before a knee to the face

"HEY! YOU TWO! THAT'S ENOUGH! BEFORE YOU HURT EACH OTHER" Taker shouted scaring Sailor Chibi Moon

"Sorry sir!" Festivia saluted taker and he chuckled

"Deadman?!" Usagi shouted

"Yeah, Deadman, _THE DEADMAN_ " Saturn explained

"Is he a zombie?" Chibi-Usa asked

"...Maybe" Taker shrugged "I mean, I've been buried alive multiple times and have come back"

"Wow! That's amazing!"Chibi Usa smiled

"I have my match soon after the musical performance" Taker said

"Musical performance?" Usagi asked

"The ICP are performing" Taker said before Saturn squealed like a schoolgirl

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, USAGI, DARRION, CHIBIUSA, CAN I PAINT YOUR FACES?" Saturn asked

"Our faces?" Usagi asked

"The ICP are clowns" Saturn explained pulling out some facepaint

"No…..that's stupid" Darrion said

"Come on dad! It'll be fun!" Chibiusa smiled "I'LL DO IT!"

(Arena-15 minutes later)

The six in facepaint walked to the skybox with folding chairs and sat down

"...Hello saturn, Who are your friends, and why did you paint their faces like clowns?" Eclipsa asked

"You'll see" He smiled

"Oh dear god don't be who I think it is!" JR shouted

"Sting booked the ICP" Darrion explained

"ICP! ICP! ICP! JC DUBS, JC DUBS!" Saturn chanted

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome, From Detroit, Michigan, Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J, THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE!" Sting shouted

"CLOWNS?!" Star shouted backstage getting Kane's attention

"The ICP?! Look, You don't like me, and I fucking hate you, but we have a common enemy here, You wanna take these bastards out with me?" Kane asked

"Let's go punch some clowns" Star stood up from her chair

(OOOOOOOU cliffhanger, as alway, please R&R, I can't stress reviewing enough, I haven't gotten a new review in months, anyways, like I said, R&R, F&F, and join the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse Forum to get all the news on upcoming chapters, characters, matches, belts and more)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	28. MECCW LUCITOR V

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor Part V! As always, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow and tell me who you would like to see square up in the MECCW ring, R&R, F&F, Yada Yada Yada, COPY PASTE COPY PASTE!)

(Arena)

"SHAGGY 2 DOPE AND VIOLENT J! THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE!" The announcer shouted as two men in facepaint, one tall with a shaven head, wearing a wifebeater and shorts, and the other looking like a facepainted guy fieti

"SERIAL SLAUGHTERING STRANGULARZ!" The tall one shouted

"Ummmmm, What?" Eclipsa asked

"Hey you're the fan of this garbage not me" Darrion said

"...That's Eclipsa's natrual skintone, She's an alien kid" JR explained "From space"

"JUGGALLIN JUGGALLIN JUGGALLOS" The short one shouted

"Wow! Really?!" Chibiusa asked excited

"Are you evil?!" Usagi asked suspiciously

"Not this again…...no, she's not evil, my mother loved a man of deifferent spieces in times of segragation between two races, monster and mewman, she left her queendom for the one she loved and the peasents went FUCKING CRAZY! I, the son of Eclipsa and the man was swapped out with an orphan peasant, and was then flung into the future of the earth…..I became a wrestler….I worked for a promotion called CPW (Combat Pro Wrestling) and eventually left as I got an invotation for MECCW, there, I met my birth mother, and my little sis…...Also, I beat Kane and Jasper, And Abyss, and Star, and Solaria!" Saturn smirked

"That's…..Insane!" Chibiusa shouted

"It is sort of messed up" Moon said

"SORT OF! MY SON WAS RIPPED FROM MY ARMS!" Eclipsa shouted as the clowns continued in the background

"Abracadabra boom shacka dae, I'm Violent J, and I'm back like a vertebrae, And I come with a hat full of tricks, Trunk full of Faygo, car full of fat chicks " The short one shouted

"Car full of fat chicks?" Eclipsa asked "Saturn, Is this child appropriate for festivia and…...I'm sorry sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Salior Chibi Moon! And in the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!" Chibiusa said before posing

"...is this apropriate for these two?" Eclipsa asked

"...no, ma, It's not" Saturn sighed

"Why the hell are we watching them in facepaint then?" Darrion asked

"Beacuse Endymion, I like the ICP, alot!" Saturn explained

"Roll into town, and out with the big top, Four cards down, and two more still to drop, And when it does, I pack up and hit the road, 'cause I don't want to see your head explode" Violent J continued before the lights went of

"I apologize folks there's been a power outage at lucitor castle….." JR spoke before flames errupted from the ring and organ music played

"IT'S KANE! IT'S KANE!" JR shouted

"...who?" Endymion asked

"...the skybox is getting crowded, how about this, JR, Moon, and Mom go to the bleachers, and we call the next few matches." Saturn said

"...I don't see why not" Moon said as the lights turned back on and the adults left

"VIOLENT J! SHAGGY 2 DOPE! WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASSES!" Kane shouted

"We?" Shaggy and Usagi said at the same time

"Who's we?" Violent J asked "Or do you still think you're a magic fairy princess!"

"I only see you, Kane!" Shaggy laughed

(WEAVING MAGIC LIKE A BORN SPELL CASTER!)

"It's Star!" Festivia smiled

"She's gonna get her ass beat!" Saturn shouted as his grand-daughter entered the ring and

"DDT FROM SHAGGY 2 DOPE!" Saturn shouted

"Shaggy to dope?" Usagi asked as the clown began to beat on the poor teen before Kane came from behind and suplexed him before an Elbow drop onto the clown

"I SEE SHIT! JUGGALO LOVE! I SEE SHIT! JUGGALO LOVE! I SEE SHIT! JUGGALO LOVE!" The crowd chanted as Violent J dropkicked Kane

"THIS IS AN ALLOUT FIGHT! AN ALLOUT WAR!" Chibiusa shouted as the clowns smiled, Shaggy getting up and Hitting star with a clothesline out of the ring followed by a

"SUCIDE DIVE!" Festivia shouted before Violent J hit Kane with a snapmare before a

"STUNNER! J WITH THE STUNNER!" Saturn shouted

"...I what is this?" Darrion asked

"THIS IS M-E-C-C-DUBS!" Saturn shouted as the two clowns continued to wear down there opponents before Shaggy reached into his sock and began to pull a two-liter of Faygo Red pop out of his shoe before shaking it and spraying the soda on star

"LET'S GO STAR, LET'S GO STAR!" The crowd chanted

"LET'S GO STAR!" Usagi shouted as Star got up

"NARWHAL BLAST!" The rebel princess shouted blasting the Juggalo back into the ring, pushing him into Kane

"Sorry Kane!" Star said as The demon grabbed 2 dope and threw him into Violent J, The clowns got up and hit Kane with a

"DUAL SUPERKICK! DUAL SUPERKICK!" Saturn shouted

"Come on Star! You have this!" Usagi said wiping the facepaint off as the crowd began to chant

"ICP! JCDUBZ, JCDUBZ!" before The dark carnival members hit a dual Elbow drop on Kane before Violent J ran up a ring post and hit star with a

"HURACANA! HURA-MOTHAFRECKIN CANA!" Saturn shouted as the short clown grabbed a Steel chair and hit star in the throat before shouting "WOOP WOOP!" to the crowd before Kane threw a Fireball at Shaggy

"You wanna play with a little fire scarecrow?!" He asked before breathing in and then spitting out fire like dhaslim

"THAT'S WHERE SPITTING FIRE COMES FROM!" Saturn said before Kane was hit with J's chair in the back followed by a DDT from Shaggy, Star getting up and running into the ring, hitting Shaggy with a Superkick followed by a V-Trigger to the back

Two dope turned around and hit star with an uppercut followed by a powerbomb and then an elbow drop to the head

"STAR'S OUT COLD! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" Usagi shouted

"She'll be safe, Saturn's taken way worse!" Festivia explained as the two clowns beat on Kane before hitting him with a dual chokeslam, Shaggy pinning Kane as J counted

"123!" He counted

"THAT WAS A FAST COUNT! THAT WAS THE FASTEST COUNT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Saturn shouted as Star got up and looked at Kane then the juggalos

"WHAT DO YOU FREAKS WANT WITH MEWNI?!" Star shouted

"...Nothing, we were paid to perform music, That's It" J explained

"...What?" Star asked

"We're rappers…...and wrestlers, but mainly rappers!" 2 Dope explained

"...OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYFORKICKINGYOUITHOUGHTYOUWERECURSINGMYHOMEDIMENSION!" Star panicked

"You're good...Faygo?" 2 Dope asked as Kane sat up

"HOW DID YOU WIN?!" He shouted

"We used our rescources, Besides, there wasn't a referee, and this wasn't a match, we were singing a song!" J shouted

"THERE FRIENDS NOW!" Chibiusa smiled

"YAY!" Festivia shouted

"...Will you two stop shouting?" Usagi asked

"...Twenty bucks" Festivia said before saturn whispered in her ear "American…...whatever that is"

"Here" Darrion said giving the kid Twenty dollars

"Did she just blackmail us?!" Usagi asked

"Pichu!" Mara nodded popping out of under the announcer table

"AAAAAAAAH IS THAT A RAT?!" Usagi shouted disgusted

"No, that's my friend Mara, She's a pokemon!" Festivia explained

"PICHU!" Mara smiled hugging Usagi who tried to shake Mara off her

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" She shouted

"I think she's cute!" Chibiusa said as Mara smiled "Pichu!'

"She said thanks!" Festivia explained

(YEAH! How's that for a chapter?! ICP VS DWO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	29. MECCW LUCITOR VI (Feelz)

(welcome to MECCW Lucitor Part V! As always, Read and Review, Favorite and Follow and tell me who you would like to see square up in the MECCW ring, R&R, F&F, Yada Yada Yada, Like subscri- Wrong thing sorry)

"Welcome back to MECCW LUCITOR!" Saturn shouted "I'M KEEMSTAR AND LET'S GET RIGHHHHHHT INTO THE NEWS!"

"Saturn…...You're not keemstar" Eclipsa reminded

"...Anyways I'm saturn butterfly your mothafuckin' champion, and I am accompanied by my beautiful mother, Eclipsa Butterfly, Queen of darkness and Usagi Tsukino, also known as Salior moon and Neo queen serenity" Saturn said

(Backstage, Stings office)

Sting sat in a throne in a somewhat empty white room with a desk before a door slammed open

"STING! I'M PISSED OFF!" a female figure shouted

"Crissy dieath…..how unexpected, Please, grab a seat" Sting smiled

"WHY AM I NOT ON THE CARD?! Sting, I'm gonna explain this once, I'm sick of playing second fiddle to Saturn butterfly, I want a match and I want it tonight, no more of this phantom champion shit" She said walking into the room holding the earth championship

"Give the girl a match! She has more strength and power than I do!" Saturn said "CRISSY! CRISSY! CRISSY!" He and the crowd chanted

"...More than you?" Usagi asked "Is she human?"

"Nawh, Space alien…..I am too actually, I'm from a dimension seprate from earth called mewni" Saturn explained

"Very well,...who do you wish to face?" He asked

"You" Crissy smiled

"What?!" Sting asked

"I know you're not Sting, It's obvious, Sting doesn't shapeshift, Sting doesn't have unstable mood swings….And sting wouldn't try to conquer the multiverse"

"Crissy brings up some really good points" Saturn stated

"So this hasn't been sting? Who is it?" Eclipsa asked

"Maybe he's a juggalo like Saturn!" Usagi stated

"Usagi, Please please, never suggest that again" Saturn begged

"I honestly don't give a shit who you are, beacuse I will kick your ass, tonight, right after Orton's match!" Crissy shouted

"YOU'VE GOT A DEAL KID!" Sting shouted

"CRISSY DIEATH! WE WANT DIEATH!" The crowd chanted

"To be honest, you are quite oversaturated Saturn…." Eclipsa said to her son as Chibiusa and Festivia entered the room

"Mama we found a merchant stand and got you guys some stuff!" Festivia smiled

"That twenty bucks you gave her paid off" Saturn smirked as he put on a Shirt that had his mother on it, and read in….red letters _I'm not evil, I just don't like what's happening_

"I like that shirt alot" Eclipsa said

"It's soft too, ok Fest, Cheebs, what else have you got for us?" Saturn asked

"...We got Mama some chocalate" Festivia smiled handing her mother a huge candybar

"What did you get for me?" Usagi asked

"A paperclip and a lintball….nah i'm just kidding, we got you Injustice 2 for Xbox on-" Festivia was interrupted by saturn

"GIMME GIMME GIMME INJUSTICE 2! I WANNA PLAY AS BATMAN! NO JOKER! NO DARKSEID! NO SUB-ZERO! NO RED HOOD!" Saturn shouted

"...It's my mom's present saturn, not yours" Chibiusa said

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO BATMAN IS, YOU KNOW WHAT! I HAVE THE PERFECT WAY TO DECIDE THIS…..1V1 ME IN INJUSTICE, COMPETITIVE!" Saturn said

"I DON'T NEED TO FIGHT FOR MY GAME SATURN!" Usagi shouted

"AND I…...That's a good point, it's 2 player" Saturn relized

"Hey saturn…..Randy's walking to the ring" Festivia said as the viper climbed into the ring and posed before most of the lights turned off and smoke poured through the arena

"AND FROM DEATH VALLEY, CALIFORNIA! ACCOMPANIED BY XXXTENTACION, THE UNDERTAKER!" an announcer shouted

"OH LET'S GO! MA YOU KNOW I LOVE X!" Saturn shouted

"...Sure, Who's X?" She asked as Tentacion walked to the middle of the ramp and kneeld

"And If the world ever has an apocolypse I will spare none of you FUCKERS, fear will be pleantaful, Death will be bountiful, I would spare none of you peasants" He started

"That's, That's an evil spell if i've heard one" Eclipsa said

"Orton can beat taker, besides, If he can't he's with the D.W.O!" Saturn stated

"Yeah!" Festivia added

"Fuck your religion, Your pasi-fuck-ism, Got sent to a dungeon of pc, I seen the devil, he's in you and me, you need saving only listen to this see, follow him home, cut the right corners so no one can trace you, Mask your expressions, appear to be calm, they can't read your intentions" X continued

"...This is the longest spell i've ever heard, by now it's more of a curse!" Eclipsa stated

"How would you know that?" Usagi asked

"I've studied both light and dark magic, all knowledge is good knowledge I always say" Eclipsa smiled

"AS SOON AS YOU'RE IN, TELL THEM ALL WHO THEY IN THE PRESENCE OF, I AM A MURDERER, I AM A DEMON THE SON OF A SERPENT, DEATH IS APPROACHING YOU, 30 SECONDS BEFORE YOU LYING IN BLOOD SEE!" X shouted before getting up

The announcers all stayed silent as the undertaker walked out shooting lightning from his fingertips, before bats flew out of his coat torwards orton

"Quite an entrance, I may say it could reference your's saturn!" Eclipsa smiled as the undertaker entered the ring and the bell rang, the lights turned on and X was gone

"LET'S GO TAKER!" The crowd chanted as the undertaker grabbed orton by the neck and chokeslammed him

"Chokeslam from taker!" Saturn shouted as orton rolled out of the ring before climbing back in the ring and hitting taker with a DDT before a frog splash

"Jumpy thing!" Usagi shouted before Taker sat straight up and orton kicked him square in the jaw multiple times

"YES KICKS, ORTON WITH THE YES KICKS!" Saturn shouted

"...Sure, let's go with that" Usagi said as the Undertaker stood up and grabbed orton's arm

"We know what this…..I know what this is!" Saturn said

"Saturn, you're starting to sound like Michael Cole" Eclipsa joked

"That cuts deep mom, it really does" Saturn stated as Undertaker climbed the turnbuckle holding orton's hand, walking on the rope like a tightrope, Orton slipping out of taker's grasp and

"RKO FROM THE TOP ROPE, TOP ROPE RKO!" Saturn shouted as Taker hit the match, rolling over and sitting back up again, standing up and hitting orton with a big boot followed by a tombstone, followed by an arm cross pin

"1..2..3!" The ref counted

"He won already?" Usagi asked

"My guess is Tentacion used that chant to either buff up the deadman or debuff the viper" Saturn said

"So a spell" Eclipsa asked as saturn nodded

"I wrote it down too, I mean, i'm not a magic master, butttttttttttt I might need a few spells" Saturn said "I mean, like you say, all knowledge is good knowledge"

(Backstage)

Jerry lawler and Solaria were seen walking backstage talking

"And it's crazy, Festivia came to me yesterday and told me what I was doing was 'Wrong' and i'm a 'racist' and 'sexist' and 'mysoginistic' I didn't even think that kid would know what those words mean, Those are earth words!" Jerry said to solaria

"Jerry…." JR walked up to his friend

"Hey how's it going JR?" Lawler smiled hugging his friend "Have you met my ex-mother in law, Solaria?"

"Who's this?" Solaria asked

"Oh this is my buddy JR" Jerry smiled

"Jerry, what you're doing is wrong…..It's despicable, it's miniocal and it's racist" JR started

"Oh no not you too JR! Don't tell me he got to you too!" Jerry said agrivatted "He already stole my daughter, and my wife's gone beacuse of some globgore ECW nightmare!"

"Jerry, you have to listen to me, what you are doing is wrong, and I won't allow it, I'll be honest, through the years, I've put up with alot of your shit, Gay-bashing, Racist, but I didn't think you would try to kill anyone, I mean, for god's sake King, the kids not evil, you have to come to terms with it, and If you don't, I don't think we can be friends anymore" JR said

"JR is it? What the hell do you know about mewman politics? The kid's a fucking freak, I consider festivia more of a grandchild than I do him, and she's a fucking peasant!" Solaria shouted

"I know nothing about mewman politics, But I know enough about morales to not be an asshole like you two, Jerry, I'm sorry, this is goodbye, I'm siding with eclipsa on this one" JR said

"JR NO! DID SHE SET YOU UP TO THIS! I KNEW SHE WAS CRAZY!" Jerry shouted

"You know what's crazy, lying to me since 1993! Telling me you were a human male from tennessee! Not telling me you were prince of the spider bite kingdom!" JR shouted "I'm sorry Jerry, this IS goodbye" JR said walking away

"Fuck him" Solaria said

"THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND! I FUCKING HATE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Shastacan shouted

(OOOOOOOO, FEELZ AND HIGHLIGHT REELZ! As always, R&R, F&F, all that jazz, and as alway, tell me what you wanna see! Maybe I can work it in!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	30. Chapter 30 (Lucitor 7)

(welcome to The Butterfly intervention, I thought I could do something different with this chapter, and try and tie up the loose story ends so that Saturn can focus on GM, because let's be honest, I'm not really writing a wrestling show by this point, I'm writing the story of Saturn Butterfly)

"It's still commercial break anyone wanna get anything to ea-" Saturn was interrupted by the door opening

"Saturn, Eclipsa, Festivia, Can you three come with me? And grab Globgore, because I know he's hiding somewhere. Look, I want to stop the fighting in your family…...this fued, it doesn't just affect your family, or just mewni, It affects the MECCW Multiverse, It affects Star, It affects me,...Jerry was like a brother to me" JR said walking in

"Of course" Festivia smiled as saturn got up and took off the Eclipsa shirt (A/N:The one with the I'm not evil, I just hate you on it) putting it under the announcer table

"Sure" Saturn shrugged as he and the other two walked backstage

"Eclipsa, can you go find Globgore?" JR asked

"It's not finding when I know where he is, Finding is when you don't know…...Like, I'm going to have to find the intervention room" Eclipsa explained as they walked, the group splitting up, three of the four entering a room with a circle of chairs, Solaria and Lawler already sitting down

"Grandma! Daddy!" Festivia smiled hugging the two

"Lawler…...Grandma Solaria" Saturn said slightly angry

"Are you wearing clown makeup?" Solaria asked

"...I got caught up in the Juggalo music" Saturn explained wiping his face off

"Juggalo?" Solaria asked

"Clown demon chanting" Lawler said "WAIT, YOU DIDN'T BRING FESTIVIA TO LISTEN TO THAT TRASH DID YOU?!"

"No, I'm not that horrible!" Saturn stated

"I beg to differ…..you're an abomination kid, A freak!" Solaria shouted

"SATURN'S NOT A FREAK!" Festivia shouted "...I'm sick of people calling my family freaks and abominations, Just because he's different!...Monster, is a very broad term that urania made up for people she didn't like, she told me herself! Grandma solaria, you are, without a doubt, the worst person in Mewman history, I crunched the numbers, you massacred 450,000 'Monsters', 450,000!"

"And, they aren't mewman!" Solaria said

"You disgust me!" JR said as the door opened, Finn balor and Eclipsa walking in

"Hello everyone, I'm globgore, Prince of darkness" Balor said sitting down

"YOU?! YOUR A TWIG! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!" Solaria started laughing

"Actually, yes, It's a disguise, though after 300 years I have grown accustomed to this form" Balor explained

"...Is this everyone JR? Can we start?" Eclipsa asked

"Yeah this is everyone, now before we start, who would like to go first?" JR asked

"I'll go" Festivia rose her hand "Dad, You were never there for me, by the age of 3, the magic high committee told me you were eaten by monsters, now I know that's not the truth"

"Wait…..what?" Saturn asked

"You never died, you left me, and mewni, to go be a wrestler in the WWF!" Festivia teared up

"Jerry, you have a lot of explaining to do" JR said sternly

"Yeah, You pulled a fast one on my-" Saturn was interrupted by festivia

"I'm not done yet, Sorry Saturn" Festivia said

"It's chill fest" Saturn smiled

"I was, and am technically still being raised, by Hekapoo, who told me that Eclipsa was also eaten by globgore" Festivia continued "Which, obviously is not true, There sitting next to each other holding hands! I was not told the truth until recently about who I really was, and about Saturn, It cuts deep that Auntie…..you know what, no, screw Hekapoo! SHE LIED TO ME! SHE LIED TO US!" Festivia shouted

"Fest, Calm down" Saturn said "It'll be alright kid, i'm here for you" he said as his sister clung to him

"You people are trying to villainize me!" Lawler shouted "I left because she left, I mean, why should I clean up Eclipsa's mess of a kingdom!"

"Because you whined to your parents that you wanted a kingdom" Solaria piped in "...Listen, I let you marry my daughter because i was afraid she'd fall for a monster, and what happened! She fell for a monster!"

"Solaria, this obviously affects you very much, would you like to go next" JR asked

"My hearts broken, You eloped with a monster, and left Mewni to Jerry fucking Lawler!" Solaria shouted

"And? You know why? Because love is more important, because peace is more important than destroying land, than killing children, ripping families apart, you disgust me, you make me ashamed to be a butterfly, you're not a butterfly, you're a moth" Saturn stated

"...A moth? You think you're clever for coming up with that? That's the oldest one in the book Kid" Solaria laughed

"Oh, I get it, I'm a joke, laugh, LAUGH AT THE SIDESHOW!" Saturn shouted "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS, THEY DON'T HAVE FEELINGS! THE MONSTERS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS, BURN THERE VILLAGES DOWN!"

"Saturn, calm down honey, please" Eclipsa said

"Ok mom" Saturn sighed

"Globgore….you're the reason why mewni is in shreds, if it wasn't for you, shastacan wouldn't be Jerry Lawler, If it wasn't for you, Saturn wouldn't exist….YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, YOU RUINED MY DAUGHTER'S FUTURE!" Solaria shouted

"You're talking like i'm a stoner who took your daughter home, look, Sally, I'm going to call you Sally, The fighting needs to stop, Mewmans and Monsters can get along…...you just haven't tried" Balor spoke up

"Mother, you're being stubborn, Globgore and I have been together for 300 years, we are living proof that Mewman's and Monsters can get along, Saturn is proof that we can get along…..He started off….very, Very resentful to the mewmans….then he got to know Star, and learned that not all mewmans are bad, It works vice-versa, if you got to know Globgore or basically any other monster, you would know they are no different than you or I" Eclipsa added

"...I didn't want you to get hurt Clipsy" Solaria sighed "I started my crusades….. Beacuse I was scared…."

"I understand that, the fear of the unknown is very great, but you didn't have to kill my family and friends, my nieces and nephews, my brothers and sisters, I just want the fighting to stop! Let me and eclipsa live in peace please." Balor said "Saturn, Sport, you wanna say something?"

"Grandma….I want to say one thing, we got off on the wrong foot, I'm sorry" Saturn said standing up before he and Solaria hugged

"I'm So Sorry" Solaria whispered

"It's ok…...you're like vegeta, this is you're redemption, you have the chance to be better as a person" Saturn said back

"Oh look at this, the little chimera's crying!" Lawler laughed

"...Dad, I'm done with you ridiculing my brother" Festivia said

"Well Guess what festivia…..You're adopted! He's not your brother" Lawler cackled

"No shit, but Saturn's still family!" Festivia shouted

"Lawler, if you can't take this seriously…..you can leave" Solaria said

"What?" Lawler asked "Who made you incharge, i'm Jerry 'the king' Lawler!"

"Oh, I get it now, he's an actual king, it's not just his gimmick, just like i'm actually a demon" Globgore said "And saturn is actually a pottymouth who's grounded"

"...fair enough" Saturn shrugged

"What are you grounding my grandson for?!" Solaria shouted

"Being a bad influince to the youth of mewni….." Balor explained

"Oh, I'm gonna have to side with balor on this one champ" Solaria sighed

"Fair enough" Saturn shrugged

"Lawler, do you have anything to say?" JR asked

"As a matter of fact I do JR! I don't need to take this from a group of sideshow attractions, clowns and orphans!" Jerry started "I'm a WWE hall of famer! I'm a former AWA and WCCW champion JR!"

"Big woop, I was the first universal champion" Balor stated "I formed the bullet club Jerry!"

"...You did? wait…...Kenny omega works for you?" Eclipsa asked

"The ORIGINAL bullet club!" Balor explained "So if you keep bringing your WWF accomplishments into play, I can bring my WWE accomplishments into play!"

"He has a point Jerry" JR said

"JR, Not you too!" Shastacan shouted "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He pointed to eclipsa "YOU JUST HAD TO RUN AWAY! YOU LEFT ME WITH A FREAK BABY THAT WASN'T EVEN MINE AND A GROUP OF ANGRY PEASANTS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"You carbonated my wife like Han Solo!" Balor shouted

"SHE FUCKING DESERVED IT!" Lawler shouted standing up and throwing his chair torwards Eclipsa, Balor catching it, as he, Saturn and Solaria stood up

"Who want's first punch?" Balor asked

"Can I?" Saturn asked

"Aww come on guys I didn't mean it! Saturn you don't really wanna hit me do you? I was with you all through the attitude era!" Lawler cried as Saturn picked him up like batman

"I watch TNA" Saturn said before headbutting shastacan and throwing him to the side

"Guys…...Commercials almost over" Festivia said looking at a clock

"Alright, who wants to be on commentary this time?" Saturn asked

"I've got nothing else to do" Solaria said

"I'll go aswell" Eclipsa added

"Family commentary!" Festivia shouted

"I'll stay out for this one, drag King to the hospital" JR stated

"I'm gonna grab something to eat" Balor said walking out of the room "Love you Clipsy!"

"I'll go too" Saturn said

(MECCW skybox)

"...We're live? But they aren't back yet!" Usagi panicked

"Mom, It's alright" Chibiusa said as the door opened, Solaria walking in

"Who the hell is this?" Solaria asked

"This is my friend Usagi-Chan, She's the queen of earth's moon kingdom" Saturn explained

"...Nice to meet you" Solaria said

"Chibi this is my grandma!" Festivia smiled introducing her friend to Solaria "Granny, this is Chibiusa Tsukino!"

"HI!" Chibiusa smiled

"Guys were live" Usagi explained as the butterflies sat down

"YO WHAT'S GUCCI, IT'S YO BOY, SATURN BUTTERFLY, BACK WITH THE WHOLE FAM IN COMMENTARY WAITING FOR A TRULY SPECTACULAR MATCH! CRISSY DIEATH VS STING IN AN "I ADMIT" MATCH!" Saturn shouted "Oh and Usagi's here too"

"Introducing first! From the milky way galaxy! The MECCW Earth champion, CRISSY DIEATH!" the announcer shouted as Crissy ran out full force and did a summersault into the ring within seconds

"Wow, she's pretty fast" Usagi said

"And from Menace beach califorinia, The Commissioner of MECCW, The man called sting!" The announcer said as sting walked to the ring

"LET'S GO CRISSY! LET'S GO!" The crowd chanted

The bell rang and the two began to stalk eachother around the ring before crissy ran and hit Sting with a DDT before a pickup and powerbomb

"Crissy, Moving momentium torwards her!" Saturn shouted

"The kid's got some strength and…..a tail? Did you have another daughter Clips?" Solaria asked as Crissy then hit Sting with a tail whip in the face followed by a swanton

"No, Saturn told me she's something called a sayianess" Eclipsa explained as crissy flew up

"She's flying!" Festivia smiled as Crissy began to hit sting with a barrage of ki blasts followed by a "Kame…."

"She's charging up a spell! She's charging up a spell!" Solaria shouted

"Hame…." Crissy continued "HAMEHA!" She shouted as a pink lazer beam blasted out of her palms through sting, befoe automatically healing

"What the fuck?!" Saturn asked

"Admit you aren't sting damnit!" Crissy shouted before hitting a Swanton

"Move stealer!" Saturn pouted

"Didn't you steal the RKO and the Tombstone piledriver?" Eclipsa called out

"...I adm- NOTHING!" Sting cackled sitting up and pushing crissy off of him before the Gallisayianess hit him with an uppercut into the air followed by a charged ki blast from where she was on the mat

"Admit you're not him!" Crissy shouted "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you sure as hell aren't sting!"

"We all know it isn't sting by now crissy!" Saturn exclaimed "Sting doesn't have healing magic!"

"We can beat her!" Bill's voice shouted in Sting's head

"No we can't, not without disclossing who we are with our powers!" Aku screamed back as Crissy continued to beat on sting to the ground

"...You're right dragon-face!" Bill replied as sting hit the ground

"Admit!" Crissy shouted

"...We admit, We are not sting" The fusion said standing up

"Who are you?" Crissy asked "Don't make me go SSJ!"

"...SS-, SUPER-SAIYAN! SUPER SAIYAN!" Saturn shouted

"Someone, more powerful than anything you have faced, more powerful than Torabo, than Red,...Than HAKAI!" 'Sting' cackled before crissy kicked him in the chin pushing him back into the ropes

"Crissy is freaking powerful, she's a tank!" Saturn shouted before thinking "she's kinda cute too…..wait"

"I'd love to learn more, I really would, Like how you know about my past and my family, but not right now" Crissy said exiting the ring

(OOOOOOOO, FEELZ AND HIGHLIGHT REELZ! As always, R&R, F&F, all that jazz, and as alway, tell me what you wanna see! Maybe I can work it in!)

The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	31. MECCW LUCITOR VIII

(welcome to Meccw Lucitor part 8! As always like and subscribe…...Read and review and follow and favorite, Yada Yada Yada)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm saturn butterfly, accompanied by my lovely mother Eclipsa, and her mother and my grandmother, Solaria" Saturn spoke as the door opened

"Saturn, can we talk?" Crissy asked as Mara woke up and practically tackled crissy

"PICHU!" Mara smiled hugging crissy

"Hi girlie, how was your sleepover with Festivia?" Crissy asked

"Pi!" Mara smiled "Pichu!" she said rapidily

"We gave her a little sugar, I hope that's ok" Eclipsa stated

"Yeah, I can tell, shes a bit hyper…." crissy stated

"….Crissy, You wanted to talk?" Saturn asked as she got up

"Yeah,….Mara, Mama's gotta go for a little bit, stay here with your aunt Eclipsa" Crissy said setting Mara on Eclipsa's lap

"There's a lot going on here, more than you think, I felt the fake sting's power…..He's stronger than I thought…..he's let me win…..He's toying with us, going fast so he can go slow later, booking shows night after night, He's using us for some sort of game to tear us from our families, I'm scared Saturn" Crissy admitted "And I don't get scared easily, Listen, as much as I don't admit it, I care about you saturn, I just don't like playing second fiddle to anyone, I hold back a lot here, because I don't want to kill anyone here" Crissy began

"Crissy, I don't know what to say, I don't know you that well, But I know you're a fuckton stronger than me! And whatever he throws at you, Salior Seshi, WWF legends, Juggalos, I'll be right with you. I promise" Saturn smiled sticking his hand out

"Saturn, Wait, I wanna try something" She unwrapped her tail and wrapped it around Saturn's, the two wiggling it

"I call it a tail shake, It's like a hand shake but cooler" Crissy smirked

"We have a match to call Crissy" Eclipsa reminded

"sorry queen butterfly!" Crissy panicked

"I was going to ask If you'd join us on commentary" Eclipsa said

"I would be honored your majesty" Crissy smiled sitting down next to solaria as Chibiusa and Festivia of all people walked to the ring

"Is that festivia?" Solaria asked

"Listen up guys, I know You know who I am! I'm Festivia Mothafuckin' Butterfly! And this girl right here, Is chibi Mothafuckin' Salior moon, warrior of friendship! And we are gonna win those tag team titles!" she said before throwing the microphone to the side and both the princessess rolled out of the ring and went backstage

"THIS IS AMAZING! FESTIVIA IS GOING FOR THE GOLD!" Saturn shouted

"She's only a child!" Eclipsa shouted as the titantron turned on and Pink diamond walked to the ring

"The following match is set for one fall, and is an Extreme rules match, Introducing first, From the gem homeworld, Pink diamond!" The announcer shouted as pink climbed into the ring

"CM PINK! CM PINK!" The crowd chanted

"Why the hell is she pink, Is this one of your monster friends?" Solaria asked with her arms crossed

"She's a Space alien, Ok, so I know I'm the only one in this booth that knows alot about polotics, so let me give you guys a history lesson on pink diamond" Crissy stated "Thousands of years ago, A race of psuedo-nazi rocks emerged from the ground and began to conquer other planets, there were four leaders, Yellow, Blue and Pink sisters, and White the mother, Pink was the youngest sister, and was given a colony, earth, to drain its resources, but Pink didn't want to kill the humans, so she created a Human zoo in space" Crissy was interrupted by Solaria

"Monster zoo, why didn't I think of that?" She asked

"Cuz that's barbaric!" Saturn shouted "I thought you changed!"

"Saturn, change is a prossess" Eclipsa reminded as the best in the world walked out

"You right" Saturn sighed

"AND FROM CHICAGO ILLINOIS, HE IS A FORMER WWE, TNA AND ROH CHAMPION, THE BEST IN THE WORLD, CM PUNK!" The announcer shouted as Punk climbed into the ring,

"CM PINK! CM PINK!" The crowd chanted

"What happened after the zoo darling?" Eclipsa asked crissy as CM and pink locked up

"Oh yeah, Pink wasn't havin any of that shit and faked her own death to start a war and kick the other diamonds off earth" Crissy explained "She went under the monocure of rose quartz and protected the earth from the other gems" Crissy said before CM punk grabbed Pink by the waist and suplexed her onto the ropes, The diamond climbing the ropes and doing a backflip off of it hitting CM Punk with a Huracana DDT

"Huricana DDT!" eclipsa called "Off the top rope"

"What the hell?" Solaria shouted before Punk got up and then hit CM punk with a leg sweep followed by a frog splash and A stf

"Look at that Saturn! She took one of your signitures!" Eclipsa pointed out

"That he took from John Cena" Crissy added as Punk grabbed the ropes and Pink released, Punk rolling out and climbing to the top, hitting Pink with a dropkick followed by a leg drop

"These two are pretty good!" Solaria smiled as punk rolled away from pink, got up and hit her with a DDT followed by a fist drop

"LET'S GO CHARLIE! LET'S GO PINK!" The crowd began to do a dual chant as the two got up and began to stare eachother down

"You ready for more Pinkie Pie?" Punk asked

"Only if you can handle it" Pink said summoning her shield and hitting Punk in the chest with it before Punk rolled out of the ring and reached under the ring

"Why is he looking under the Arena?" Solaria asked

"I may have…...put…..a few, just a few toys down there!" Saturn admitted

"By toys do you mean weapons?" Solaria asked as Punk grabbed a kendo stick and slid in the ring, hitting pink with it in the chest, the lights going off and DONG, DONG

"THE UNDERTAKER! THE PHENOM! THE DEADMAN!" Crissy shouted as three coffins were carried by druids to the ring

"PI!" Mara screamed hugging Eclipsa

"Undertaker, sending a message in the form of three caskets! Three coffins!" Saturn stated

"...What sick freak would use coffins to send messages?" Solaria asked slightly scared

"It's alright little one" Eclipsa smiled hugging Mara back as the coffins were set down infront of the ring, the lights turning on and the druids dissappearing

"Should I check out th-" Pink was interrupted by CM Punk

"Go right ahead" Punk nodded before Pink rolled out of the ring and went to the coffin on the far right, opening it

Inside was a woman who looked like Rose quartz in a bodybag, Pink diamond immedietily shut the coffin and went to the one on the left, Inside of that was a woman who looked like Pink diamond in a bodybag.

"This is sick undertaker, absolutely sick!" Crissy said

"Pi!" mara nodded

The middle coffin opened by itself, and the undertaker was inside of it, sitting straight up before grabbing pink by the throat (Er her form's throat?) and stood up, chokeslamming her and jumping out of the casket, Punk rolling out and grabbing pinks arm as she slowly got up and climbed in the ring.

The undertaker grabbed the two and shoved them into his casket, before closing it

"RIP! RIP! RIP!" the crowd chanted as undertaker grabbed a microphone from under the ring

"Emergency kit?" Eclipsa asked

"Actually….that's mine" Crissy explained as taker began to speak

"Dimension of Mewni, I am here, to explain that my brother should still be king…..Kane and I do not see eye to eye often, but on this, on the discussion of power, We do…." Undertaker started "I have created a guild, a commision of Dark magic weilders, A dark magic high commission"

"WE FORGOT ABOUT THE DARK MHC!" Eclipsa shouted panicking

"It's just three guys, how bad can it be?" Saturn asked as the lights turned purple and six induviduals walked out from backstage, they then walked to the ring and stood behind taker

From left to right was; Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J, Abyss, Kane, Bray Wyatt and the Boogeyman

"We are larger in power, and In number than your MHC!" Shaggy started

"And we plan on turning butterfly castle into Juggalo Island!" J added

"Juggalo Island?! They can't do that!" Solaria shouted before They continued

"One of us, Is going to win half of the tag team titles!" Abyss shouted

"BOOGEYMAN!" Boogey shouted, Kane then grabbing Abyss and Bray wyatt by surprise and chokeslaming them before hitting 2 dope and J with chokeslams, then hitting boogeyman with a chokeslam

"KANE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Taker shouted

"Sorry Brother, I'm a team player…..and I'm on team d.W.o!" Kane smirked hitting taker with a tombstone

"That's what the d.W.o's all about baby!" Saturn shouted

"Damn straight!" Crissy added

"Ummmmm" Solaria started as the DMHC rose simultaniuosly "they're back up"

The lights turn orange and a large orange ball spindashes into the ring before landing

"Jasper? Where've you been?" Kane asked as the tower of gem stood up

"Waiting for a reason to fight….." She said summoning her helmet and headbutting Abyss, before DDT'ing 2 dope and J.

"Jasper and Kane, about to raise some hell! About to take down the dark MHC!"

"LETS GO JASPER! DWO! LETS GO KANE! DWO!" The crowd chanted before the boogeyman raised his arm sielently to the air and summoned a purple disc

"KANE! LOOK OUT!" Jasper shouted pushing Kane out of the way of the discs wrath as it cut through the ropes and landed firmly in the barracade.

"Kane and Jasper, doing a hell of a good job against 6 other people!" Saturn shouted as Kane began to swing at abyss, who picked up kane and hit him with a

"BLACKHOLE SLAM!" Crissy shouted as Kane hit the ground and the two clowns began to beat the shit out of him, Undertaker grabbing Jasper by the neck, and squeezed until she poofed into her gem

" _ **JASPER**_!" Kane shouted standing up and spearing Taker out of the ring, Jasper's gem flying out of his hand into the backstage area and landing on the ground "YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Kane shouted at his brother

"Kane really cares about Jasper….is there something going on between them?" Eclipsa asked

"Probobaly…." Crissy shrugged as Undertaker whispered something back

"We are monsters….." he said in kanes ear before summoning lightning from his palms and shocking his brother off of him as Sting entered the skybox "Oh this is getting good! Popcorn anyone?!" He asked the group of announcers

"I'm good" crissy said turning to Saturn "You ready freddy?"

"I mean we are the champions!" Saturn shrugged grabbing his hardcore belt and standing up, he then smashed the glass of the skybox open with his belt

"Ummmmmm Honey, what are you doing?" Eclipsa asked

"SATURN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" Solaria shouted

"Crissy, toss me to the top of the skybox, I'm gonna jump off it…." Saturn said

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?!" Eclipsa shouted

"I got you" Crissy stated grabbing saturn and flying through the hole he made before going up and setting him on the skybox before standing next to him

"THIS IS INSANE! MY GRANDSONS GONNA KILL HIMSELF!" Solaria screamed as Saturn ran from the back of the skybox to jump off the edge

"SATURN DON'T DO IT!" She screamed but he had already jumped off

"PI PICHU!" Mara cried hugging Eclipsa as Saturn hit the undertaker, who was slightly infront of the skybox and entrance ramp, with a Flying Elbow, Crissy appeared next to him in a split second and began to attack 2 Dope and J simultaneously.

"Crissy you take Taker, I'll free Pink and Punk" Saturn said before bray wyatt hit him with a haymaker followed by a sister abagail

"OH NO! SATURN TOOK A BUMP!" Sting cackled

Crissy saw Bray and hit him with a superkick followed by a knee and a four combo of lui kang bicycle kicks to Brays head

"Crissy…..you're fr…..freakin amazing" Saturn stuttered

"I know" Crissy winked hitting Bray with a ki blast followed by a Knee to the chin

"...we need to retreat…" Undertaker said

"What?" J asked

"Why?" Bray asked

"Beacuse we need to, got it?" Taker asked standing up "we'll be back…"

"We'll be ready….." Saturn said as the lights turned off and the Dark HMC dissappeared, the lights then turned back on and saturn ran to the coffins, letting Pink and Punk out

"You guys ok?" Saturn asked

"Yeah, we're fine" Pink said standing up

"...there's something bigger going on than our match" Punk stated "Consider this a truce PD"

"Truce? What's a truce?" Pink asked

"A temperary alliance" Saturn explained

"CM PINK! CM PINK! CM PINK!" The crowd chanted

"Are you ok kane?" Crissy asked

"I've taken worse kid" Kane stood up "...Where's Star?"

(Backstage area)

Star walked into the makeshift cafeteria where seemingly hundreds of people were sitting at tables. She then almost immidediatly found her best friend in the sea of odd characters and practically ran torward his table "Hey…...Marco, there's something I need to get off my chest…."

"Star, I understand why we haven't had anytime to hang out, The whole Saturn sitution, Randy Orton, Kane, Undertaker, It's alot to take in" Marco replied

"So, your not mad at me?" Star asked

"Of course not! Star, your my best friend, and nothing can change that…." Marco explained before Star hugged him, Marco hugging her back

(Titantron, other backstage area)

Finn balor is seen walking backstage shaking hands and greeting various people before bumping into the new leader of the bullet club

"Theres globgore…...and I'm sorry I don't recognize the other man" Solaria spoke

"That's Kenny Omega Mother, He's a human wrestler that was able to beat Mina…" Eclipsa explained

"Wait…..that shrimp beat Mina? He's gotta be a master tactitian!" Solaria shouted

"Hey finn!" Kenny smiled warmly

"Kenny!" Finn smiled back, the two embracing in a hug

"Finn….I have something to tell you" Kenny then changed his mood to a more somber one "Sting took him…"

"Sting took who?" Eclipsa and finn said at the same time

"Kota…...Sting took Kota….." Kenny said looking at the ground

"Who the hell's Kota?" Solaria asked

"Oh my god…...Kenny, I am so sorry" Finn replied hugging the other leader of the bullet club "I promise, I will rest at nothing to find your Husband….."

"HUSBAND?! WITH ANOTHER MAN?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT, THAT'S STRANGE, AND WIERD….AND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT!" Solaria shouted

"Mother, you need to be more accepting of well, acceptance, people can be in love with other races, the same race, other genders, the same gender and so on" Eclipsa explained

"...IT'S WEIRD!" Solaria shouted "Marriage is between a man and a woman, of the same race and species. That's it!"

"Mother, Love is Love" Eclipsa reminded

"PI!" Mara replied

"...whatever, cut the cameras…" Solaria stated

 **(Ok, this was a heavy chapter, and we saw some good fightin and good drama, As always, R &R, F&F, all that jazz, and as alway, tell me what you wanna see! Maybe I can work it in!)**

 **The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction**

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	32. MECCW LUCITOR IX

(welcome to Meccw Lucitor part 9! As always like and subscribe…...Read and review and follow and favorite, Yada Yada Yada)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I am Urania the first, Accompanied by my decendants Solaria the monster carver, Eclipsa The queen of darkness and Saturn, Current Hardcore champion" Urania said

"And right now, the MECCW Tag Titles are on the line!" Saturn shouted

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Beings of the MECCW Multiverse, The following Main event is for the M-E-C-C-W TAG TEAM TITLES, and is a Tag team rumble, which means the final two individuals in the ring, no matter if they are from the same team or not, will be the first ever MECCW Tag Team Champions!" Sting shouted into a microphone "NOW, FOR OUR FIRST TAG TEAM!"

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

"Nature Boy Ric Flair?" Saturn asked before Festivia of all people in A golden ric flair robe began to strut to the ring

"FESTIVIA IS ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!" Eclipsa shouted before running out of the room

"She can handle fest" Saturn said "...hopefully…." He said as Eclipsa stopped behind festivia

"Mom?" Festivia asked

"You shouldn't go through with this, your only 8! You could get yourself killed!" Eclipsa replied

"Who are you to tell me anything…..you've never been there for me! No one has, the only people who have been there are the MECCW Multiverse, and Saturn!" Festivia shouted

"I was never given the chance to be there Festivia! You know if I could I would have been there for you!" Eclipsa shouted

"YOU STILL LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME TO LIES AND DECEPTION MOM!" Festivia cried

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! Festivia…..You're 8…..I don't wanna see you get hurt sweetie" Eclipsa frowned before hugging her daughter

"Mom, I can do this! I want to be more than the history books potray me as, I wanna be more than a purple haired party floozie" Festivia whinned

"...Alright, But I'll be close by if anything happens…" Eclipsa explained

"This is insane! She's a mere child!" Urania shouted as Festivia and Chibiusa climbed into the ring

"She'll be fine, I've been teaching her a few things here and there under the table…" Saturn admitted

"And in the second slot of the tag royal, the ICP!" Sting shouted

"ICP JCDUBS! ICP JCDUBS!" The crowd chanted as the clowns got in the ring

"….Sting, this is ridiculous, We aren't gonna hit two kids!" 2 Dope shouted

"Come on Shaggy, just cuz I'm small doesn't mean I can fight!" Festivia smiled

"I don't wanna hit an eight year old!" Shaggy shouted as Chibiusa grabbed J and Irish whipped him out of the ring

"Bye bye J!" Saturn said

"Good riddance too, one clown down, one to go!" Solaria added

"So, What are you gonna do?" Festivia asked "I mean we already…"

"J!" The clown shouted before shoulder tapping chibiusa out of the ring

"There goes chibiusa!" Saturn shouted

"Let's speed this up, shall we? One more tag team!" Sting cackled before a counter started

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" The crowd chanted

"Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be?" Saturn asked before the warrior's theme blared and both he and Mina ran to the ring, diving in, The warrior pushing Shaggy out of the ring as Festivia ran at Mina and hit her with a

"HOLY SHIT! V-TRIGGER! V TRIGGER!" Saturn shouted as Mina stumbled backwards (A/N: It's official #Minathejobber)

Festivia grabbing Mina's pigtails and kicking her in the back to the ground as the warrior tried to push her off and the lights turned off, both hardy's walked to the ring beating on the warrior who then grabbed matt hardy and Gorrila pressed him out of the ring

"GORRILLA PRESS!" Saturn shouted

"What's a gorrilla? Is it a type of monster?" Solaria asked

"No Grandma, it's an earth animal" Saturn explained as Festivia continued to beat on Mina, Jeff hardy climbed to the top rope and

"SWANTON DIVE!" Saturn shouted as Hardy landed on mina and almost on festivia, the princess rolling out of the way just in time as Jeff pushed Mina out of the ring. Warrior grabbing hardy and pushing him out of the ring

"….Wait, WAIT…is that? The warrior?" Solaria asked

"Yes…..WAITHOWTHEFUCKDOYOUKNOWULTIMATEWARRIOR!" Saturn shouted before Crissy and Randy ran into the ring, Festivia running and Shoulder tapping Hardy out of the ring before Crissy and warrior began to trade blows, Orton looking on before climbing in the ring and hitting Warrior with a surprise rko before crissy pushed him out of the ring, Orton then starring down crissy before she got dropkicked out of the ring

"….actually, how did you come to know the warrior?" Urania asked

"He is Mina's brother….." Solaria explained

"Good point" Saturn replied as orton and festivia starred eachother down, just before nodding

(*Glass shatter*)

"The texas rattle snake!" Saturn shouted as urania got up

"Hold my wine Solaria…I have to deal with something….." Urania said before running downstairs and hitting Stone cold with a spear followed by some punches

"Ok, for all those first timers out here, the man getting his ass beat is Stone cold steve austin, and the one kicking his ass is Urania, the first queen of mewni and my great great great great great something grandma, Inside the ring is my sister Festivia and the human warrior Randy Orton" Saturn explained as the two continued to stare eachother down before Stone cold grabbed Urania and hit her with a headbutt, getting up and sliding into the ring

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Stone cold and Orton traded blows, Festivia getting out of the way as Orton irish whipped stone cold out of the ring just before Urania climbed the ropes and hit orton with a flying elbow, the viper now staggered was then clotheslined out of the ring

"Family effort from granny U and Fest" Saturn spoke as the lights flickered and the next tag team, Abyss and Undertaker

"I got taker, you get abyss….." Festivia said

"...What? Festivia that's the undertaker!" Urania shouted as the phenom climbed into the ring

"And my mentor is saturn butterfly, I have this!" Festivia said running and hitting a v-trigger followed by a kinshasa, which in turn was followed by a DDT before the phenom smirked and rolled out of the ring "Oh look…...you beat me!" He said trying to fool festivia

"No I didn't, you rolled out of the ring! Why does no one take me seriously?!" She shouted as Abyss hit urania with a blackhole slam and rolled her out of the ring, turning to festivia

"Nevermind please don't kill me!" Festivia screamed internally

"Kid, relax….this is for the tag team belts, I need a partner and so do you" Abyss replied softly

"Oh?" Festivia smiled "Okie"

"I'm starting to reliaze how stupid this rumble idea was….how many slots do we have?" Saturn asked

"Four to five…I think" Solaria answered as sting interrupted

"AND THE WINNERS AND NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE MECCW, FESTIVIA AND ABYSS!" Sting shouted

"That was quick…." Saturn said as Festivia hugged Abyss

"IN THE WORDS OF KENNY OMEGA, GOODBYE, AND…GOODNIGHT!" Sting cackled as fireworks went off and the broadcasted show ended

"Awwwwwwwww" Solaria said as Saturn rose an eyebrow "What, It's kinda cute!"

"…You right, I'mma be honest, I'm really surprised and I'm REALLY REALLY proud of festivia" Saturn said as Abyss and Festivia came to the skybox talking with eachother

"GRANDMA ,SATURN LOOK WHAT I WON!" Festivia smiled hugging her family

"I know fest, we're both so proud of you" Saturn then noticed abyss ""…Hi abyss…..you're….you're not mad about the chair are you?" Saturn asked frightened abit

"no" Abyss said bluntly

"Where's mara?" Festivia asked

"She's sleeping…..she seems to do that a lot" Solaria answered

"yeah, she tends too" Festivia giggled "abyss and I are going to go get some Burr-eee-toes, whatever that means, you wanna come?"

"I could eat" Saturn shrugged

"What the fucks a burr-eee-toe?" Solaria asked as the group walked out of the skybox

(Backstage)

Inside of an empty room, Kane propt Jasper on a pillow,

"Come on Jasper…..please wake up" Kane stated

"Kane" Pink diamond spoke from an open doorway "Are you…what do humans call it…crying?"

"N-no!" Kane shouted

"Kane, I understand your pain, but know that Jasper isn't gone, she's basically taking a gem nap, and know her poofing isn't your fault" Pink stated

"Poofing?" Kane asked

"That's what Festivia called it…..and I thought that was kinda cute" Pink smiled

(Mewni Castle)

Toffee was still tied to Saturns chair in an empty dark room, the door opened and the ICP stood infront of it, Shaggy 2 dope untying toffee and ungagging him

"…Thank you" Toffee spoke "who are you exactly"

"We the juggallos" Violent J said

"And we heard you can make deals" Shaggy continued

"What kind of deals?" Toffee asked intregued

"The Juggallo race is being discriminated against in our home dimension of earth, we also heard that the septarians are being discriminated against, is this true?" J asked

"…..What do you want" Toffee asked

"if we supply your army with earth weapondry, would you be willing to help the dark carnival take over Mewni?" Shaggy asked

"What's in it for me?" Toffee asked

"Butterfly castle and the wand of the butterflies" J replied

"…Very well gentlemen, you have a deal" Toffee smiled shaking the two clown's hands

 **(Ok, this was a shorter chapter, and I'm sorry for that , but please R &R, F&F, all that jazz, and as alway, tell me what you wanna see! Maybe I can work it in!)**

 **The following section is to commemorate those who have passed and have been either referenced for used in this fanfiction**

 **Jim "Warrior" Hellwig: 1959-2015**

 **William "Paul Bearer" Moody: 1954-2013**

 **Randy "Macho Man" Savage: 1952-2011**

 **XXXTentacion: 1998-2018**


	33. Hot off press) MECCW X-Mas Special

(DETOUR TIME BROS, AND SINCE TIS THE SEASON OF THE STUMP, WE GONNA HAVE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Please note this chapter takes place one week after the last chapter and the continuity error of urania shouting 7 months should just be overlooked, i mean it's a fanfic, good? Good.)

After the fiasco that was last years stump day, River and Moon decided to hold an extra special and extravagant stump day celebration, Butterfly castle was wrapped in festive decorations, Cooks worked on cakes and cookies, There was a knock on the door of the throne room which one gaurd answered, opening it to see Solaria, Saturn with Festivia on his shoulders, Globgore and Eclipsa standing outside, each of them wearing festive clothes

Saturn, instead of his normal getup, was wearing red footie pajama's, Eclipsa wore her velvet coat, pearls and a black santa hat, Festivia wore a white dress with a snowman on it and a white beanie, Globgore was clad in a red sweater and black pants, and Solaria wore her normal armor but in red and green.

"Welcome your majesties!" The gaurd panicked starring at Saturns tail

"Hey man, no need to panic my guy!" Saturn responded putting his hand on the gaurds shoulder while using his other hand to balance festivia.

"Hey! Eclipsa, Globgore you made it!" Star spoke hugging the couple

"Happy stump day star" Eclipsa smiled

"HI STAR!" Festivia smiled "HAPPY STUMP DAY!"

"Hi festivia! Happy stump day to you too!" Star responded

"Merry christmas" Saturn said

"NO-NO IT'S ONLY STUMP DAY SATURN!" Star panicked waving her hands back and forth

"...Okay" Saturn shrugged "What the hell's a stump day?...I thought this was a christmas party"

"Christmas? Is that a monster thing?" Solaria asked

"No Solaria, It's an earth holiday, Pretty similar to stump day in the regard of staying with loved ones….but it isn't a lock in so that an evil stump doesn't kill everyone….." Marco said walking into the room

"...What?" Eclipsa asked "I don't remember that part of stump day…. All i remember is the happy stump protecting the mewmans from danger"

"To be honest, I didn't know stump day was an actual thing, I thought moon made it up to shut Urania up at the dinner table" Saturn shrugged "But it sounds like a big deal, and I'm glad you guys invited us"

"...Saturn are you alright?" Solaria asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Gran" Saturn lied setting Festivia on the floor "So…..What keeps the evil magic stump away?"

"Being locked with your loved ones in your home for 24 hours" Balor explained "Beacuse the stump kept the monsters away" He groaned

"...of course" Saturn groaned as the Door opened and Urania walked into the castle

"Grandma U!" Festivia smiled hugging the first queen

"Hello young one, Is everyone here?" Urania asked hugging Festivia back

"My mom and dad are taking a nap so that they can stay up all night, and Saturn said something about some of his earth friends coming, oh, and randy's coming, and so's Crissy and Mara, and Mina, and the MHC!" Star explained as a whooshing sound was heard and a police box appeared, the group moving away from the door and torwards the box before it opened abbruptly

"Hi guys!" Crissy smiled from the box "I know what you're thinking, _Does she live in that box?_ I do! And it's a spaceship…...and a time machine!" she said as Mara crawled out of the box and tackled Festivia "PICHU!'

"Hi mara! Happy stump day!" Festivia smiled before the lights turned off and the windows shattered

"Oh no….." Urania frowned

A 4 wheeler drover through the castle doors hitting Urania before stopping

"Merry christmas queenie" The man driving the four wheeler said

"Hello Austin, how are you doing?" Eclipsa asked

"Oh look we got every queen imaginable, Miley cyrus" he pointed to Solaria who scowled "Shinsuke Nakamura" he then pointed at saturn who giggled "Princess Peach" he pointed to Star who tilted her head confused "Festivia…." He pointed to the princess "Heath ledger" he pointed to eclipsa "and who could ignore Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon?" Austin asked starring at Urania before setting a guitar from his four wheeler on a table

"Vincent what?" Urania asked

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY GRANDMOTHER?!" Solaria asked

"Well, here in Austin 3:16 it says he wants to whip her ass mother" Eclipsa explained looking into a book

"ILL KILL YOU!" solaria shouted before Saturn held his grandmother back

"Guys, Guys, let's stop fighting…...come on, I made…...ok I _Star Trek_ ed up some green bean cassarole!" Crissy said grabbing a comically sized pan of green bean cassarole

"You got any beer?" Austin asked as crissy walked to a strange machine in her box after setting the cassarole on a table

"Computer, Pawtucket patriot, Cold" Crissy said as the beer appeared out of thin air, crissy grabbing it and giving it to austin who chugged it in mere seconds

"BIG ZUCC" Saturn spoke

"BIG FACTS" Crissy replied winking making Saturn blush

"...What the hell are you two talking about?" Marco shouted

"Marco, I've learned to be quiet and nod my head when he says stuff like this" Eclipsa spoke up

"Wait, Star, I have a question, If this is a stump day celebration" Urania was interrupted by stone cold

"What the hell's stump day? I thought this was a christmas party….." Stone cold pointed out

"It's a party, YOU were not invited to" Star replied annoyed

"star….Is that the stump day spirit?" Urania asked

"No grandma U" Star replied looking down as the door opened again and Randy walked in

"I hope you don't mind…...I brought some friends" Orton said

"Not at all, the more the merrier" Star said before thinking "Randy has friends?" just then a man with long hair, a beard and a sledgehammer in hand walked in

"Hunter how are you?" Austin asked as the man with long hair looked up "Hi austin, i'm doing good, how are you?"

"Pretty good myself, keepin queenie here in check" Stone cold replied

"Wait, are you austin's friend?" Urania asked before Hunter laughed

"Austin has no friends" Hunter replied

"That's true…...hey H? Where's stephine?" Austin asked

"She couldn't make it tonight" Hunter replied

"Where's batista and Flair…..?" Saturn asked

"Flair? Batista?" Eclipsa, star and urania thought

"Batista is shooting a movie, and we all know how flair is with entrances" Triple H chuckled as the lights turned off again

"Ok, someone needs to fix the lighting in here!" Solaria spoke up as a man's shout was heard

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

An elderly man in a red and silver robe walked up the stairs before wooing again, he then starred at Solaria "Well i'll be damned"

"Wait….." Solaria looked up and down at the man "Justhin?"

"Solaria?" He asked

"Oh my corn…." Solaria said

"Who's the old guy?" Star whispered to marco who shrugged

"Show some damn respect kid! That's nature boy ric flair!" Austin said slapping Marco and Star

"...nature what now? Justhin, you've been gone for years calling yourself what?" Solaria asked

"Wait, uncle Justhin?" Eclipsa asked shocked

"Hi Clipsy!" Flair said turning to the former queen

"...ric flair, THE ric flair, is my uncle?" Saturn asked as Jushtin nodded

"Ok what is going on?" Star asked confused

"Star, this is my uncle, Jushtin the uncalculated" Eclipsa explained "But apperently he's also ric flair…...whoever that is"

"jushtin...where'd your cheeck markings go?" Solaria asked

"I put on alot of makeup to cover them up" Flair stated

"Normally, i'd be pissed, but you've been gone a very long time" Solaria said "And i've missed you" she smiled hugging her brother

"I've missed you too….now, who's the shinsuke nakamura look alike with the purple hair?" Jushtin asked

"Huh?" Solaria asked before balor nudged her

"He's talking about saturn" Globgore explained

"Oh okay…..what the hell is a nakamura?" Solaria asked herself

"Uncle jushtin, this is my son, Saturn, next to him is my daughter Festivia" Eclipsa explained

"You didn't tell me you had grandkids Solaria!" Ric smiled "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You think that we should go around with introductions? I mean I know Queenie doesn't watch RAW" Stone cold said

"Sure…." Saturn shrugged "I'm Saturn Butterfly, I-"

"BUTTERFLY!" Triple H laughed

"Yeah Helmsley, Butterfly" Saturn smirked

"No one, ever calls me helmsley" He threated, grabbing saturn by the shirt shocking half the room

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GRANDSON!" Solaria shouted grabbing a nearby chair

"Hunter, It's not worth it, no matter how many times you beat his ass, he'll come back up" Stone cold said breaking up the two "Where the hell were we?"

"We were introducing ourselves Austin" Urania said "Saturn, continue"

"As I was saying I'm Saturn Butterfly, the hardcore champion of MECCW and son of Globgore and Eclipsa"

"I'm Festivia" the eight year old next to him with purple pigtails said "And i'm the daughter of Eclipsa"

"I'm finn balor, Eclipsa's husband" Globgore smiled

"And I'm Eclipsa" Eclpsa said

"Eclipsa are you a jugallo?" H asked

"No i am not, this is my natrual skin tone" she explained

"I'm stone cold steve austin" Stone cold shouted

"...What?" saturn shouted as the wrestlers in the room giggled

"What? What am i missing?" Urania asked

"Nothing queenie" Austin smirked

"Why did you guys giggle?" Star asked

"It's an in-joke Star, You have to be a wrestling fan to get it" saturn explained

"ok….I'm Star" Star said "And this my squire and best friend-"

"And lover" Saturn interrupted

"WHAT! NO!" Both star and marco shouted

"...ok" Saturn shrugged before muttering "Bitch lasagna"

"Bitch lasagna?" Star asked as marco facepalmed

"Yeah, you a bitch lasagna" Saturn said to star

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Balor tried to reason

"But she's being a lying bitch lasagna!" Saturn shouted

"Saturn, you're being childish" Eclipsa said

"

"WHAT THE HELL'S A BITCH LASAGNA?" Solaria and Austin shouted in sync waking up moon and river

"What is all the commotio- oh, Austin's here" Moon sighed "And randy…"

"Actually, they aren't the problem" Solaria explained "My grandson was being a little prick and called your daughter a 'Bitch Lasanga' " Solaria explained

"Bitch lasagna?" Moon asked

"...She wouldn't admit to being involved with marco romatically" Saturn explained

"But she isn't" River replied

"Listen kid, we can tell that your daughter's been taken to space mountian!" Flair shouted

"Kid?" River asked infuriated "Who are you?"

"I'M THE NATURE BOY TIC FLAIR, AND I'M A JET FLYING, LIMOSIUNE RIDING, DRIPPIN', KISS STEALING, WHEELING AND DEALING SON OF A GUN!" Flair shouted

"... he's also jushtin" Urania explained

"That's enough out of you queenie!" Austin said pushing urania down "AND AS FOR YOU FOUR, KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

"And stump day!" Moon added

"And stump day!" Stone cold shouted "and this is a time of celebration! And peace damnit!"

"Sorry austin…" Saturn and star said

"It's alright, now who wants to sing christmas songs?" Austin asked grabbing a guitar from off of a table

"That's not a good idea ….." Festivia spoke up, holding Mara in her arms

"Why not?" Austin asked "Scared of the stump? There's multiple skilled warriors in the room, and I can kick anyone's ass! Plus Saturn has his friend from earth!" Stone cold smiled

"It can't be any worse than what ruberiot did for my song" Star sighed as austin sat down and began to strum

"Flair, Orton, Marco, Saturn, Hunter, Globgore feel free to sing along if you know the words" Austin said

(Mr. Hankey the christmas poo - South Park)

" _We've all heard of roudolph and his shiny nose"_ Austin sang

"Austin's a bard?" Moon asked to Orton who nodded

" _And we all know frosty who's made out of snow"_ Austin continued _"But all of those stories are kind of…..gay, beacuse we all know who brightens up our holiday!"_

" _THE CHRISTMAS POOP!"_ Austin, Globgore, Flair, Orton and Saturn shouted

"Christmas poop?" Moon asked "Marco, is that a normal earth holiday tradition?"

"...Actually, it is, is an embodiement of pure expelled cheer…..but he's also poop" Marco explained "It's wierd, My dad thinks he's real, and my mom tries her hardest to avoid christmas poop entirly"

" _SMALL AND BROWN HE COMES FROM YOU, SIT ON THE TOILET, HERE HE COMES, SQUEEZE AND TWEEN YOUR FESTIVE BUNS!" The Earth residents continued_

"Are we singing about pooping now?" Eclipsa asked

" _HE'S SEEN THE LOVE INSIDE OF YOU CUZ' HE'S A PIECE OF POOP!"_ They continued Triple H joining in just before the castle doors opened and a poo in a santa hat sat infront of the open doors

"MR. HANKEY! YOU MADE IT!" Saturn lit up

"HOWDY HO!" The poo shrieked hopping into the room "I'M MR. HANKEY, THE CHRISTMAS POO! SEASONS GREETINGS TO ALL OF YOU!" He began to hop before landing on Moon's shoulder "Happy stump day your majesty!"

"...Happy stump day, " She said shocked

"This room, right here, is what I like to see, Cheer and peace around the holidays, enimies putting their differences aside, and old friends greeting eachother, and no matter what you celebrate….stump day, christmas, life day, hanukkah or any other holiday, they all come down to the love and peace we spread!" stated

"...Stump day is about fearing the stump" Star reminded

"The stumps a metaphor!" Hankey stated

"...no, it isn't" Star replied

"Well if he's real i'm going to have to talk to him about christmas spirit!" spoke

"Oh, we told the stump you guys were sorry" Hekapoo walked into the room drinking some cocoa "He just doesn't like being burned" she explained "...Is that ?"

"Mama?!" asked happily

"What?" Austin asked

"...One time, Glossyrick and I were screwing around, and we made , the stump day poo" Hekapoo explained before seeing flair "JUSHTIN?"

"...Hi Hekapoo" Jushtin replied

"CHRISTMAS POO!" Mr hankey shouted

"So you abondon your kid and take another lady's kid and send them both to earth! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Saturn shouted

"...You're half monster" Hekapoo pointed out

"You're full monster! Not in speices only either, you actually are a fucking monster!" Saturn shouted "Infact, you're a bitch lasagna!"


	34. Chapter XIV (One short Chapter)

(WHAT'S GOODIE?! WELCOME BACK TO MECCW! AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!)

The camera opens on an announcer table, Corey graves, JR and Eclipsa all seated

"Hello MECCW Multiverse and welcome to MECCW, I'm Corey graves accompanied by Eclipsa queen of darkness and JR, WWE hall of famer" Corey stated "And in the ring right now is Sting, our commisoner"

The camera pans to sting who is standing in the ring "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME BACK TO MECCW! TONIGHT IS ONE HELL OF A NIGHT, SATURN BUTTERFLY IS FINALLY GOING TO FACE JERRY LAWLER IN BLOOD DREAM!"

"What?! Blood dream?!" JR shouted

"What's blood dream?" Eclipsa asked concerned

"Blood dream is a match where the only way to win is to…..hang your opponent with a noose" Corey explained as the camera turned to him

"...Where's saturn?" Eclipsa asked as sting continued off camera

"As well as Kenny omega facing Mina loveberry again!" he said to crowd cheers "And Pink Diamond facing Randy Orton!"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Corey spoke

"He's in danger!" Eclipsa shouted

"He's a scumbag! He's a scummy person with no heart that shouts swear words! He's a no talent CZW trash 'Hardcore' fanboy Spot monkey!" Corey shouted

"AND HE'S MY SON!" Eclipsa shouted back

"A little disagreement over one of our warriors here at the announcer's table, nothing major" JR said to the audience "Will you two stop, the cameras rolling"

"And the camera can watch me kick Corey graves ass" Eclipsa said as corey stood up

"Bring it grandma! I'm not afriad of you!" Corey shouted

"IT SEEMS, I NEED TO ADD A MATCH TO THE CARD! WHO WANTS TO SEE COREY GRAVES VS ECLIPSA BUTTERFLY!" Sting shouted before the crowd yes chanted "Then that's happening right now, Get somebody on commentary!" he said to a short haired female staff member who nodded and walked backstage, the camera stops for a commercial break as this happens

(Backstage- Cafeteria)

The DWO excluding Saturn and Kane sat at a table, talking and dining just before Kane walked to the group "GUYS! JASPERS BACK!" he grinned from ear to ear

"The orange chick?" Orton asked as Kane nodded, the staff member walked to the group right after kane spoke

"Hi guys...I'm Stacy, I'm an intern here" She said "Two of our announcers are out for the momen- where's Saturn?"

"We can be a group without him, he isn't Kenny Omega!" Crissy replied slightly annoyed

"...It's about his mother" Stacy replied quietly making Crissy apologize

"I'm so sorry, What happened?" Crissy asked

"Is Eclipsa ok?" Star asked concerned "Where is she?"

"Eclipsa's fine, she and Corey got into a…...disagreement, and are having a match" Stacy explained

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, now no longer having a diamond on her uniform and her hair in a ponytail

"Eclipsa's in a match right now" Star said getting abyss's attention

"The comentator?" Abyss asked

"Yes" pink replied to abyss

"Festivia's mom?" Abyss asked

"Yes' Pink replied again

"Festivia and Saturn are in the training chamber" Abyss said to stacy

"...actually, I have another idea, Jasper, Kane, I want you two on commentary, try and add some variety" Stacy explained

"Sounds good" Kane said "Jasp, you up for it?"

"I have nothing else to do" She said before the two walked to the announcer table and sat with JR

"JR…." Kane said

"Kane" JR responded

"Countdown to air, 3, 2, 1!" The cameraman said

"Welcome to MECCW, I'm jim ross on commentary with former king of mewni, and former ECW, WCW and WWE champion Kane and his tag team partner and quartz warrior Jasper" JR said "And in the ring right now is Eclipsa Butterfly and Corey Graves, two of our commentators"

"I am pain personified, my past and it's demons lock me in chains of destruction," Kane spoke in a dark emo like voice "...let's watch some wrestling!" Kane smiled as the bell rang and Eclipsa hit Corey with a side kick followed by a spin kick from the other leg

"Eclipsa with twin kicks" Kane said before her leg was grabbed by Corey and he attempled to lock her in a lucky number 13

"What the hell do you call that?" JR asked

"I don't know JR" Jasper responded as Eclipsa grabbed the ropes making Corey release his grasp, Eclipsa climbing up the ropes and then hitting Corey with a 1916

"Suplex, Over the shoulder suplex" JR stated as the suplex connected and Corey landed on the mat, Rolling out of the ring before diving back in and hitting Eclipsa with a barrage of punches

"Corey Graves on offense now" Jasper said before Eclipsa grabbed his arm and irish whipped him into a corner, running and hitting him with a V-trigger knee to the neck

"Here we go with the V-Trigger" JR said before a chop from eclipsa followed by one knee, followed by another knee, followed by another knee

"Oh no, Corey's on spaghetti legs" Kane said before Eclipsa hit him with another 1916 and A leg hook pin attempt, the referee diving to the ground and counting

"1...2..Kickout!" The referee shouted as Eclipsa got up and hit Corey with a curb stomp back to the ground and began to climb the ringpost and hit a Cou de Grae on Corey before another pin attempt

"Curb stomp followed by a cou de grae!" Kane said before the referee counted again

"1...2...3!" The referee counted raising Eclipsa's arm

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" the crowd chanted as the camera zoomed in on Corey graves showing his face in disbelief

"And the look on Corey's face says it all" JR said "Jasper did you know Eclipsa could fight like that?"

"What…? Oh no JR I didn't" Jasper responded slightly distracted "honestly it's impressive"

"Very impressive" Kane added as Eclipsa rolled out of the ring and walked to the announcer table "Excuse me Jasper, I would like my seat back please" She said to the cheeto puff

"Of course" Jasper nodded standing up as Corey got out of the ring

"Spot Monkey you say?" Eclipsa smirked

"Shut up saxton" Corey groaned as Kane got up and two sat down "What's next JR?"

"A commercial break followed by a mystery match" JR responded

"A mystery match?" Eclipsa asked

"That's what it says, and that's right after the break!" JR said

(Backstage)

Saturn stood in a room hitting a punching bag with kick after kick after kick as Festivia watched from a nearby bench

"Saturn…...don't hurt him too badly, He's still my dad" Festivia stated as Saturn stayed quiet "Please? For me?"

"I'll try…..for you sis" He sighed before walking to Festivia and hugging her as the door opened, a figure standing in front of it

"What the hell-" is all Saturn could say looking at the figure from the bench


	35. Chapter XV

(WHAT'S GOODIE?! WELCOME BACK TO MECCW! AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW! Now before we start, I need to confess something, I only own 4 of the OC's,Stacy, Saturn, Crissy and Mara, the rest, Urania, and those used in this chapter, are owned by other people, and I may have butchered their characters in this)

Saturn stood up from the bench where he sat with Festivia and looked at the figure in front of the door, She was a small mewman with magical crescent face markings "Hello….Kid what's your name?" He asked putting on his broken and duct taped title belt

"Saturn…..Who's your friend?" Festivia asked getting up

"I Dunno…..KID WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Saturn shouted before sighing "Okay,...My name is Satur- it's my tail and haircut isn't it?" Saturn asked pointing to his head showing one side shaven and one side shoulder length

"I know for a fact Saturn won't hurt you" Festivia smiled hugging Saturn's leg "He's a big softie"

"That's not why i'm shocked" She answered finally "I'm shocked because both of you have butterfly family face markings"

"That's cuz we're butterflies, I'm Festivia and that's Saturn" Festivia introduced "What's your name"

"I'm Luna…...wait Festivia? Great Great Great something Grandma Festivia?" the girl answered

"...I guess, Who's your mom?" Festivia asked

"Queen Star" She answered

"Star? That's cool, Why are you here in the MECCW?" Saturn asked

"M-E-C-C-W?" She asked

"Sting kidnapping?" Festivia asked

"Sting Kidnapping" Saturn replied nodding

(DWO Room)

"The Viper" Randy Orton and Kane set up a TV in the now furnished room, while Star and Marco sat on a couch talking, as Pink Diamond played with Mara on the floor and Crissy made Ramen in a microwave

"TV's working!" Randy stated flipping through channels before handing the remote to Star and Marco "Knock yourselves out kids"

"Knowing you, I don't know If you mean that as a figure of speech or If you want us to hit eachother with Saturn's chair" Marco pointed out

"Either one" He shrugged as Crissy walked into the room and sat down eating her Ramen quickly before throwing the cup away and watching the TV

"Star, I don't enterily trust Saturn" Marco confessed "I mean, He's the son of a guy who calls himself Balor (A/N: In Celtic Mythology, Balor is the king of Demons) And ECLIPSA!"

"Marco, Eclipsa isn't evil, atleast Saturn's mother Eclipsa isn't" Kane interjected "She's a caring mom, She kicked Corey's ass for calling her son a Spot Monkey today, and she legally adopted Festivia last night! She gets a bad rap for being different"

"Which isn't fair, at all" Crissy added as the door opened

"Queenie in here?" Austin asked from outside the door

"No Austin, Urania isn't here" Marco replied

"Oh and also Sting said he kidnapped Star's kids from different dimensions futures and is going to have them fight" Austin added walking away

"My kids?" Star asked

"Yeah" Austin nodded as a girl with triangle face marking walked up to him, she had blue eyes and brown hair and was a little younger than Star

"Excuse me sir, where am I?" She asked him

"Your in a room with your teenage parents, a demon, a saiyan and a gem, enjoy" Austin said pushing her into the room and closing the door

"Well…..She looks just like you Star" Pink said

"...And Marco" Orton smirked as Marco blushed

"N-no I-" the girl was interrupted

"We know who you are descended from child" Kane spoke "And we don't care because this, MECCW, is a combination of different universes fighting and different timelines, there is no time space ramifications that will happen"

"Are you sure?" The girl asked as crissy nodded

"Yes your majesty, this island is…...inescapable through any means including time and space" Crissy spoke

"So i'm stuck?" The girl asked

"Probably not, Sting…..that's who runs the island, he likes to do random matches and events every show or so. He'll probably let you home but not us because we're top tier star's" Randy explained "And apparently he's having a butterfly battle royale…...My name's Randy, that's Kane and Crissy, on the floor is Pink and Mara…...Mara is a type of creature called a pokemon, and of course you know Star and Marco…..er a version of them" he said as Star and Marco blushed "What's your name kid"

"...Are you sure that this will have no negative consequences?" The girl asked

"None I can see! I mean, you can't mess up a timeline, I'm pretty sure we're outside of time" Crissy stated

"I'm Cressida" she finally answered

(Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW I'm Jim Ross accompanied on commentary by Eclipsa Queen of Darkness and Corey Graves, Former NXT star" JR said

(Ric Flair Drip- Offset, 21 Savage)

"Did Saturn get ANOTHER new theme song?" Corey asked before Jushtin began to walk…..strut down the ramp

"NATURE BOY! NATURE BOY!" The crowd chanted

"Did you know Ric flair is actually my uncle Jushtin the Uncalculated?" Eclipsa asked

"Why does Mewni have to destroy everything I love!" Corey shouted as the old man in his bathrobe strutting down the ramp got in the ring and shouted 'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Hello MECCW Multiverse!" he then continued "now, some of you may know who i am, but if you don't, I am a-" He began to shout with the crowd "JET FLYING, LIMOUSINE RIDING, KISS STEALIN', WHEELIN' DEALIN', DRIPPIN SON OF A GUN!...that still didn't tell you why i'm here, I'm here to announce a match…...A match that's very special, A multiple timeline butterfly descendant battle royale…...and before you ask, Festivia, Star and Saturn will not be in this match"

"This is crazy!" Corey shouted "Sting's gone mad with Mewni Mania!"

"Atleast my children aren't in this match." Eclipsa said as Jushtin left the ring

(Training room)

"Who's Sting?" Luna asked

"He's a professional wrestler…...this island is a professional wrestling league he runs, and I'm the hardcore champion" Saturn explained

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna asked as the door opened behind her

"Oh there you are Luna, Sting told me to find you" Stacy said

"Who are you?" Saturn asked

"I'm Sting's personal assistant Stacy" She said shaking Saturn's hand "Now Luna, do you know why you're here?"

"...No" She answered

"The Nature Boy Ric Flair had an Idea for a match…...you may know him better as Jushtin The Uncalculated, An Idea for princess of Mewni from multiple timelines to have a battle royale" Stacy explained "Saturn and Festivia being champions can't participate in this match as it is for a special belt created by Urania….Her father was a blacksmith you know"

"Is it a gucci belt?" Saturn asked

"No"

"Then I don't care" Saturn replied before playing on his phone "How many kids in the battle royale?"

"15 to 20" Stacy answered

"Just star kids?" He asked logging into twitter

"Starco, Startom, There's even a few Marclipsa…" Stacy said as Festivia barfed, the conversation going over Luna's head as Saturn began to type "Hey Stacy is it, Can I cut a promo before the battle royale starts?"

"Of course" Stacy responded "I have more people to go talk to"

(DWO)

"So, what is a battle royale in wrestling terms?" Cressida asked

"A bunch of people are in the ring and they have to push eachother out of the ring until there's one person left in the ring and they win" Crissy explained poorly

"Push motherfuckers out of your way to the ground to win" Randy said as His, Crissy's, and Kane's phone went off

"Saturn just tweeted something" Crissy explained

"What's it say?" Star asked

"Who's Saturn?" Cressida asked

"Saturn is Eclipsa's son with globgore" Pink explained

"And I don't trust him. I told him not to lay a finger on me or…..your mother" Marco cringed "and he freaking kicked me in the throat!"

"That was weeks ago Marco!" Star responded "He's changed, he's saved Mewni around two times…..What does the tweet say Crissy?"

"It says: #ButterflyRoyale should have happened at #MewniLucitor, now there's like fifthteen butterfly pre-teens in the MECCW and I heard some of them are Marclipsa kids….I'm done and after this show am leaving this company, i've loved working with you guys and meeting my blood family, but enough is enough" Crissy read

"Marclips- OH SHIT" Kane began to laugh

"What's a Marclips- Star, can you hand me that bucket?" Marco asked

"We'll take turns" She replied as the two began to go back and forth vomiting into the bucket

"Mom, Dad, Can I see that?" Cressida asked

"Oh course Cressie" Star replied before her daughter vomited into the bucket

"What the hell is goi-" Sting opened the door before smiling and taking a picture with a disposable camera of the family and their barf bucket "Priceless….you guys hear Saturn's leaving?"

"Yo-You added the Marclipsa kid because you knew it would tick everyone off!" Star shouted

"Hey, all press is good press princess, I have things to do, matches to make, lives to ruin….Have fun tonight, it won't be easy without him!" Sting smiled walking away

"Sting" Crissy stood up "I want a match, no-DQ, against you, tonight"

"Fuck I forgot about little miss RP forum OP cameo" Sting muttered "Of course Crissy, right after Omega vs Loveberry"

(Cafeteria)

Mina sat with Mick Foley at a table as he began to glue googly eyes on a Sock, putting it on his hand "And that Mina, is how you make a sock puppet" He said moving the his hand so it looked like the sock was talking

"That's fascinating, does it scare monsters?" Mina asked

"No, Saturn has a red one he calls Elmo" Mick explained as Kenny walked passed them "Hi Mick, Hi Mina, you guys making sock puppets?"

"Yeah you wanna join us?" Mick asked

"No thanks, I have to go find the bathroom….you guys know where it is?" He asked the two

"Down there" Mina said pointing to the restrooms which were to the left of there table

"Thanks!" Omega walked away as a child with pale skin, green hair and eyes with a mole on her left cheek, and crescent moon face marks walked to them "Sir? Is your name Mankind?"

"You must be Selene, Sting told me about you" Mick smiled "You're the Marclipsa kid right?"

"Mar-what?"She asked

"That's a yes" Stacy said walking by

"Thank you Stacy!" Mick said before turning to Selene "Listen, this match isn't gonna be easy, there are people here that would like nothing more than to kill you beacuse of who you are, they're doing it to Saturn, they're doing it to Pink, and they'll do it to you." Mick said as Saturn entered the cafeteria

"Who's Saturn?" Selene asked "Also hi Mina"

"Don't you know anything about MECCW Ding Dong? He's your brother!" Mina said as Saturn walked by

"...No, sorry, that ain't it chief" Saturn said to them

"Saturn…..Why do you hate Selene, you don't even know the kid, give her a damn chance like we gave you….." Mick spoke

"I feel uncomfortable with a version of my mother being a pedophile" Saturn answered

"Pedophile? My dad's the same age as my mom!" Selene spoke up

"But there is a 300 year gap between the two!" Saturn shouted

"What?" Selene asked

"Not when you wipe a kid's mind and send him to the past so that Saturn butterfly never happens" Stacy explained looking at a file at the table next to them

"What?" Selene asked "What's going on, what is she talking about?"

"Stacy, what the hell are you talking about?" Saturn asked

"The MHC didn't want a civil war to break out over you so they wiped Marco's mind and sent him to the past to be Eclipsa's suitor" Stacy explained "Of course, neither of them knew what happened, but they were stuck with each other"

"Glossyric wouldn't let that happen….would he?" Selene asked

"Oh my god…..Selene, I thought you were from a dimension where my mom's a pedo, I didn't, I'm so sorry kid" Saturn spoke before hugging his other sister "I got to go, I have a promo" he released his arms and tail and walked away

(Arena)

(DNA- Joyner Lucas)

Saturn walked to the ring and smirked "MECCW multiverse…...tonight we make history, with MECCW's first blood dream! And I will make history when I hang that motherfucker Shastacan by the throat with a dog collar"

"SATURN! SATURN! SATURN!" The crowd chanted

"Shastacan needs to learn that nobody fucks with my family" Saturn continued "That's all, I'm here to make history, then leave…...if sting wants to make my mom look like a pedo to piss me off then he's achieved something, thank you all…...but, tonight's my last night in the MECCW for a while….don't worry, i'll return one day, but for now i'm gonna finish my business and leave"

"What?" Eclipsa asked "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know…..apperently he's leaving MECCW" JR spoke

"Thank god!" Corey said as Saturn left the ring and walked backstage

(DWO)

"He's leaving?" Pink asked

"That's Saturn?" Cressida asked

"Sadly" Marco replied as the door opened

"Hi guys!" Saturn said sitting down next to Crissy on a couch

"Are you actually leaving?" Crissy asked

"Yes" Saturn replied

"But we need you!" Festivia opened the door "I need you! I need my brother!"

"Please" Festivia cried "Saturn…"

"I'm leaving Festivia, I love you" Saturn stood up and hugged his sister walking away

"You can't leave me! Everyone else has left me you can't!" Festivia cried

"This isn't a goodbye, this is a see you later, I'll be back sis" Saturn explained "I need a vacation from the burials and the hardcore matches for a week or so"

"Only a week?" Crissy asked

"You could have asked for a week off! I did!" Mick said walking by with Selene

"You are going to fake your retirement for a week off?" Randy asked "A week off"

"Saturn your an idiot" Crissy said

"But you still love me!" Saturn smirked before Crissy giggled

"What's going on?" Selene stopped

"Saturn wanted to fake quitting to get a week off" Pink explained

"And why is Festivia here?" Selene asked

"...In our timelines, Festivia was swapped for Saturn and Saturn was sent to Earth's future, or our present" Star explained "Festivia is technically your sister"

"Wait that's-" Marco was cut off by Saturn who gave him the barf bucket

"You're gonna need this" He said

"Thanks" Marco replied vomiting into it

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN, AS ALWAY READ AND REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHO YOU'D LIKE IN THE BATTLE ROYALE!)


	36. Chapter XVI

(WHAT'S GOODIE?! WELCOME BACK TO MECCW! AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW! LET'S GO!)

(DWO)

Luna, Cressida, Selene, Festivia, Saturn and the DWO sat at a table

"So let me get this straight…..that guy who took a picture of me vomiting is named Sting, And he wants the wand. You guys had to team up with eachother even though" Cressida pointed at Kane "He tried to take over Mewni twice" she then pointed to Saturn "He tried to kill my mom and kicked my dad in the throat" and then she pointed to randy "And he tied my mom to a chair and pushed her down the stairs"

"That's right" Saturn nodded

"And this sting, he randomly kidnaps people for matches he makes?" Selene asked

"Yeah" Star looked down

"So he kidnapped us three, and twelve other princes and princesses of Mewni?" Luna asked "To make us fight as a distraction so his friend GM can take EVERYTHING?"

"And we're a sort of not really rebellion" Crissy explained

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Selene asked

"Stick together, allies are the greatest strength you can have" Kane spoke up

"Oh, and try not to die…..." Saturn added

"Guys, Five minutes till the match" Stacy poked in

"Let's go, oh, and you're gonna need these" Saturn handed each of the three princess a Red DWO shirt and a folding chair

"I get the shirt….but why the Chair?" Luna asked

"Do you have your wands?" Saturn asked

"Yeah" Cressida said showing saturn a guitar

"..." Luna looked down

"I left mine on the charger" Selene admitted

"The chair doubles as a weapon in the wrestling world" Saturn explained to the two without their wands "Now go! Win a title belt!"

"...but if there's three of us and one belt" Cressida pointed out

"Play rock paper scissors for it, I dunno!" Saturn responded as he opened the door "You guys are gonna want to make an entrance, go through the second door to the right then head straight down the bleachers and over the barricade"

"...Can't we just walk into the ring?" Cressida asked

"No, that's fucking stupid" Saturn was punched by Marco

"What did you just say infront of my daughters?" He shouted

"...Sorry sir" Saturn looked down

"The entrance thing does sound fun though" Selene smiled as Undertaker opened another doot

"Get out, you aren't welcome here" Saturn said

"...What can we do for you undertaker?" Star asked

"What! Why are you trusting him? He's pure dark magic!" Saturn shouted

"And? He hasn't hurt anyone" Star shouted

"He burned me alive when i was 4" Kane reminded

"He buried me alive" Orton added

"...that's in the past, Star, can I have a lock of your hair?" Taker asked "I need it for a spell"

"Here ya go!" Star handed him a strand of hair

"STAR!" Marco shouted

(Arena)

Eclipsa, Corey and JR sat at the announcer table "Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Eclipsa butterfly joined by Corey Graves and Jim ross on commentary"

"And it's time for the butterfly battle royale!" Corey said as Fireworks went off

 _(You think you know me)_

"OH MY GOD! IT CAN'T BE! IT IS! IT IS!" JR shouted

"Who? Who is it?" Eclipsa asked

"This is insane he shouldn't be here! This is a Butterfly battle royale, not a rated R rumble!" Corey shouted as a man with dirty blonde hair and deranged eyes walked with a briefcase and a microphone

"I'm not here for the royale. I'm here for the MECCW Interdimensional championship!" The man shouted holding up his briefcase

"That's the briefcase he won at money in the bank won facing ! He can't do this! He already cashed in his title opportunity contract!" Corey shouted

"What the hell? When did Edge win a briefcase with a title opportunity?" JR asked

"2007" Corey answered

"He may have cashed in that contract in your timeline Corey" Eclipsa started "But he may not have in his timeline" she continued before he sat down next to the announcers on the floor

"...Edge is it? Would you like a chair?" Eclipsa asked

"No thanks" he replied as more fireworks went off

(NWO Theme)

"The NWO?" JR asked before a spotlight was shown at the top of the bleachers, Selene walking down the bleachers first, followed by Luna , and finally Cressida who each jumped the barricade

"THAT KID LOOKS LIKE YOU ECLIPSA!" Corey laughed

"Well with infinite dimensions I couldn't have had just two children" She responded as the three climbed into the ring

(Evangelion Opening theme)

"Our combatatiants are rolling in now" JR said as a girl with amber eyes, black hair and paler skin than Eclipsa walked to the ring wearing a black dress with red laces and buttons, climbing into the ring and looking at the other three "Who are you wankers?" She asked in a british accent

"My names Selene, That's my half-sister from another timeline Luna" Selene stoped

"Hi!" Luna waved

"And my other half sister Cressida" Selene continued "Now then, what's your name?"

"Me name's Callista!" She answered "...Why the chairs?"

"Saturn said these would help" Selene shrugged

"They do, just smack her in the fucking face with it!" Edge shouted

"...Edge….calm down please" Eclipsa said

"Sorry, sometimes I get excited" Edge blushed as a portal opened and an induvidual with brown hair and eyes wearing a dress similar to star's "Full name's and home dimensi- oh nevermind"

"Hi Lizzie!" Luna smiled "I didn't know sting kidnapped you too!"

"You just saw her exit a fucking portal" Callista pointed out

"Callista butterfly" Lizzie groaned

"Ok what the fuck is happening?" Eclipsa asked

"I thought you knew!" Corey shouted

"Well clearly i don't!" She replied

"Elizabeth, calm down before you do something you'll regret" an ominous voice said before a casket was carried to the ring by the undertaker "Like, say, join a batt- Is that edge?"

"Hi taky-poo!" Edge waved before blowing a kiss

"I'm sorry, who are you? Are you callista's real father?" Selene asked

"What did ye wee ass say about me?!" Callista said

"What? No! I'd never sleep with Eclipsa, Michelle would kill me!" Taker replied "I am the phenom, over hundreds of years I have traveled facing many combatants with my supernatural powers"

"...Why are you here then? This is a butterfly battle royale" Elizabeth said suspicious

"I took a lock of your mothers hair and used it to create a magical offspring" Taker explained as the casket opened showing a pale zombie like version of star with black hair, black undertaker cheek emblems and black souless eyes,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" JR shouted

"EVIL!" an elderly man from the crowd wearing a starfish on his nose shouted "EEEEEEEVILLLLLLLLL"

"...What do you require of me creator?" The clone asked

"Do anything necessary to win the Interdimensional belt" Taker explained

"...Understood" She nodded before the lights flashed and taker disappeared

"Okay we should huddle up" Elizabeth said to Luna, Selene and Cressida

"What's the game plan?" Cressie asked

"Selene and Luna are gonna be on defense, Cressie, your with me on offense" Lizzie said

(DWO)

"Hey Star, Saturn, you wanna be on commentary?" Stacy butted in "I mean it's a butterfly battle royale"

"...I got nothing better to do" Saturn shrugged getting up and grabbing a Edge t-shirt from a nearby closet

"Rated R Superstar?" Randy asked "I didn't know you liked edge"

"I like alot of people" (Time to name the _Guest stars_ that have appeared) Saturn replied "Stone Cold, CM Punk, the ICP, Roy Purdy, XXXTentacion, Jeff Hardy, Undertaker, Mick folley, Logic, and alot more"

"Why not" Star shrugged following stacy out of the room

(Arena)

Two more kids stood in the ring, the first being a half demon/ half mewman with neon glowing pink hair and pink eyes as well as horns and pale grey skin, she had pink suns for cheek marks and fangs, then next to her was a girl with white hair, a tail and light teal skin, she wearing a long dark navy dress

(Urania theme-I don't have one still)

"And here comes Urania with the belt!" Corey said as Urania came out of the backstage area

"Mind if I join you?" Saturn said to Corey

"If your here i'm leaving" Corey answered getting up as Star grabbed a chair next to JR

"HEEEEEEEEY JR! How have you been?" She asked

"I've been good, your majesty" JR answered before Urania began to speak

"Decendants, you all know why you are here" Urania began "This" She held up a white belt with the diva's championship middle plate in the middle, instead of saying diva however, their were multiple blue and red crystals covering it, the side plates being 3 platnuim squares on each side

"Oh me likey alot!" Edge smiled slapping his breifcase on the announcers table and grabbing a chair sitting down next to saturn

"You-You're EDGE!" Saturn said

"Who?" Star asked

"I'm anyo-" He stopped when he saw Star and looked away

"This is the MECCW INTERDIMENSIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!" Urania shouted

"THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SET FOR BATTLE ROYALE, AND IS FOR THE MECCW INTERDIMENSIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!" The announcer shouted

Callista ran at the girl with blue skin and speared her out of the ring…...and herself

"Wow,...2 for 1?" Star asked

"COMET!" The girl with neon hair shouted "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Celestia" She answered before Cressida and Lizzie looked at eachother nodding, both of them trying to push Celestia out of the ring to no avail,

"Team effort from Cressie and her friend, but even with both of them they can't seem to push this kid out of the ring" Star said

Selene and Luna then nodded at each other and helped push Celestia out of the ring

The star clone then grabbed Selene and Luna and chokeslammed them before kicking them out of the ring

"Is that me?" Star asked

"No Star, it's a clone the undertaker made with his dna" Eclipsa explained

"I remember when I fucked Undertaker's Sister in law" Edge smirked

"Lita was a thottie though" Saturn said as Cressida and Elizabeth double powerbomb followed by a double elbow drop, the clone sitting straight up like undertaker before standing up and grabbed Cressida, hitting her with a Tombstone and kicked her out of the ring,

"CRESSIE!" Star shouted as she hit the mat

"It's you and me bitchface" the clone said in a deep voice

"Bitchface? Ok, now you're going down" Elizabeth said grabbing a sword and slashing at the clone, who was healed moments later "Anime rules?"

"Very funny" The clone responded trying to hit a sweet chin music but her foot being caught by Lizzie, The clone using her other foot and kicking Lizzie with it in the ear before rolling out of the way, Lizzie running and irish whipping the clone into a corner before hitting her with a kinshasa followed by a v-trigger

"Anime?" The clone smirked

"Very funny" Elizabeth said before clotheslining the clone out of the ring

"LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE!" Selene,Luna and Cressida began to chant around the ring as she was awarded the interdimension championship, the crowd chanting as well

"WE WANT EDGE! WE WANT EDGE! WE WANT EDGE!" The crowd chanted as Edge stood up from his chair, grabbing his briefcase

"Who's edge?" Star asked as edge got in the ring, Elizabeth confused as he handed the breifcase to the ref who rang the bell, Edge went to a corner before spearing Elizabeth and pinning her with a laying down leg hook

"1...2...3!" The referee counted

"AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH AND THE NEW MECCW INTERDIMENSIONAL CHAMPION EDGE!" the ring announcer shouted

"What?" Star asked

"He had a title contract and he used it effectively!" JR explained

Urania walked to edge and handed him the belt

"EDGE WINS EDGE WINS EDGE WINS! Oh my gosh! EDGE WON!" Edge started to talk "Sting, Stacy…..Play the replay"

(Replay of Edge's spear)

"You know, after seeing that, i realised something, i'm fucking awesome!" Edge said leaving the ring, Elizabeth rolling out of the ring

"So…..everyone lost?" Selene asked

"...It was a dumb looking belt anyways" Elizabeth looked down "He seemed so familliar" she thought to herself

(THANK YOU FOR READING! AND A THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE DIFFERENT CREATORS AND THEIR CREATIONS I'VE USED IN THIS CHAPTER! I know i may have used some characters badly and I apologise, if you want, tumblrs are bellow if you want to yell at creators and tell them i used their character wrong, I know i used the tomstar kids as jobbers and I'm sorry for that)

(Tumblrs: Callista - sr-amoniaco, Elizabeth - Morningmark, Cressida- Gravityfying, Celestia- svtfoe-nextgen-universes, Comet- svtfoe-nextgen-universes, Luna- chibicmps,

Selene- Beach-city-mystery-girl, Saturn: N/A {Hint it's me!}, and all other star vs assets are owned by Darren Nercy and Disney)


	37. Chapter XVII (Short again)

(WHAT'S GOO- YADA YADA YADA STAR VS, STAR TREK AND WRESTLING, LET'S GO!)

The camera opened on an interview room where Renee young and Edge stood "MECCW Multiverse, Please welecome my guest at this time, interdimensional champion Edge"

"Thank you Renee, may I add you look very lovely today" Edge replied

"Why Thank you….now edge, why did you attack Elizabeth butterfly?" Renee asked

"...She had a belt, I had a title contract won from Mr. Kennedy, I signed to MECCW, I kept the title contract, and I cashed it in" Edge explained "She was an easy target really, no magical advantage, I had height, weight and strength advantage as well, and I had the advantage of her just being in a match!"

"Let me rephrase the question, I meant, how could you, a grown man, attack a child?" She asked

"Well I did it didn't I?" Edge smirked "And now i've got this belt!"

"You're despicable!" Renee responded

"You love it sweetcakes!" Edge smirked walking out of the room as Renee turned to the camera

"Well back to you Eclipsa" Renee responded

(Arena)

From left to right on commentary was Corey graves, Eclipsa and Saturn

"That Edge man has no respect for anyone!" Eclipsa stated

"I know, it's awesome!" Saturn replied

"For once I agree with Saturn" Corey replied

"You two are acting like delinquents!" Eclipsa shouted

"Did you say DEGENERATES?" Saturn asked

"...Oh no" Eclipsa stopped

"No, she said Deliquant" Corey said

"OOF, ok" Saturn replied as the generic ring announcer spoke

"Please welcome our musical guest of the night" The announcer began

"Musical guest?" Saturn asked

"Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise" The announcer said as a handsome man in a yellow 23rd century starfleet sweater walked to the ring

"KIRK VS PICARD! KIRK VS PICARD! KIRK VS PICARD!" The crowd chanted

"Who is this?" Eclipsa asked

"Some nerd thi-" Corey was interrupted by Saturn

"KIRK VS PICARD! KIRK VS PICARD!" He chanted "Wait…..Picard respects Kirk, and looks up to him, and Kirk would find admiration in Picard why the hell would they fight?"

"I…...Don't know, Who...this…..Picard man…...is!" Kirk responded to the crowd "I…..am here…..to sing a song…..by…...Freddie mercury" Kirk continued

"Saturn, I have a question" Eclipsa spoke up

"Yes mom?" Saturn asked

"Who is Captain Kirk?" she asked

"He's a spaceship captain and a human legend, he discovers new life and new civilizations, all while mingling with females of the local species and kicking the crap out of anyone in his way" Saturn explained

" and who's freddie mercury?" Eclipsa asked

"He's a singer from a band called Queen" Corey explained "One of the best singers ever"

"Is…..this the…...real life? Is this just….fantasy?" Kirk spoke "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality"

"OPEN YOUR EYES LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He sang "I'm just a poor boy…...I…...need no…...sympathy, Cuz….I am easy come….easy go, little high….little low"

"Anyway the wind blows…..doesn't…..really matter…..to….me!" Kirk continued

"He certainly can't sing" Eclipsa pointed out

"That he cannot…er maybe he can, but he's speaking this whole song….freddie mercury must be crying right now" Saturn replied

"Mama, just…...killed a man" Kirk spoke before a man with a thick mustache dived into the ring and began to beat on Kirk

"It's Freddie! Freddie mercury!" Corey shouted

"This is amazing" Saturn added

"This is confusing" Eclipsa said as Kirk stood up and began to fight back with his signature two fists followed by a dropkick, Mercury falling down before getting back up and hitting Kirk with a fist drop followed by a curb stomp

"I…..Thought you…would like it" Kirk said

"what you did was disrespectful captain" Freddie replied "I worked very hard on that song and you- you threw it all away!"

"A-ha! I see what he did there!" Corey said as Saturn chuckled

"I..Am sorry….Mercury" Kirk responded

"It's fine Captain" Mercury said "Wanna get out of wackjob land?"

"Of…..Course!" Kirk replied as the two left

(Cafeteria)

Star, Cressida, Luna and Elizabeth sat at a table

"So let me get this straight, ALL 3 OF YOU ARE MY DAUGHTERS?" Star asked

"Yes" Edge sat down with them

"Edge is it? I get the feeling I know you, Who are you really?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm Justin Towers" Edge joked

"YOU ARE?!" Star shouted excited

"No, not really, Love sentence is fucking horrible" Edge replied "I'm edge, that's all you need to know, and all you need to know about these three is" he started with elizabeth "She's violent and can't do magic" he then pointed to cressy "She's a nervous wreck" and then finally luna "and she….she's basically "

"Are you an Evil starco kid?" Cressy asked

"...Noooooooo" He said

"You seem like it" Elizabeth replied

"I'm not evil though, i'm misunderstood" Edge smiled

"You married vicki gurrero for power" Randy orton walked by "and you screwed over your best friend, and you stole lita from kane"

"Are you a starco child?" Elizabeth asked

"Maybeeeeee" Edge smiled "...Yes" he chuckled to himself

"What? Prove it, where's your wand or cheek marks?" Star asked sceptical

"...I don't have any cheek marks, they faded as a baby, as for the wand, I never recevied it…..oh but I do have a tattoo of you mom" Edge lied

"...Where?" She asked before he pulled his pants down showing a tatto of star right above one of his buttcheeks

"...Your not really my kid are you?" Star asked

"No he's not, I placed that Idea in your heads beacuse i thought it was funny" Sting said walking to the five before clapping, making Edge blink, his mind clearing of the MECCW and his tattoo

"...What the hell? Where am i?" Edge shouted looking around "WHAT THE FUCK!" He pulled up his pants after seeing star "Who''s she? Where's lita?"

"Lita?" Star asked

"Yeah Lita….My wife" Edge replied "…Sting? Is this your company?...Am I champion?" Edge asked looking down at the belt

"Yes and Yes and no, you're basically intercontinental champion" Sting explained

"and these kids? Who are they? And why do I have a tattoo of her on my ass?" Edge asked

"….Sting, did you mindwipe edge?" Star asked

"…..Yes" Sting replied "and then I gave him a tattoo of you"

(Backstage)

Selene walked through corridors alone before bumping into festivia

"Hey! Selene is it?" Festivia asked

"Yeah…..Festivia…why are you half my height? We're the same age" Selene pondered

"I'm eight…..time travels a bitch sometimes" Festivia replied "And multiverse theory, er Fact…..Selene, we should go get some tea and talk this over"

"O-okay" She replied "You're Eight? How?"

"Just follow me, we'll talk in a minute" Festivia stated walking to a room with some spiny computer chair "Take a seat Selene"

"alright" She said sitting down

"there are infinite timelines, MECCW is a meeting point between them, You and I come from differing timelines, I from one where Mom runs away with a monster husband and I'm adopted by her ex-husband, King shastacan, and the one you come from…which is…indiscribable through my words" Festivia explained

"…so, in your timeline you become queen?" Selene asked "That's amazing festivia!"

"Yeah…but at what cost? Generations of lying? Deception?" Festivia cried "What cost?"

"Festivia, please calm down" Selene said "It's not your fault"

"You think I don't know that? I have no way to change what happened!" Festivia shouted

"Then don't, Everyone in your mewni knows who your brother is, And they still accept you! Saturn doesn't seem to resent you…only person he really resensts is me because he thinks in my timeline mother is a ped-o-phile? Whatever that means" Selene explained

"….I guess your right Selene" Festivia said "thanks" She hugged the older princess

"Festivia no matter what universe, or what timeline, you are and shall always be, my friend" Selene said

"Did you just quote Star Trek?" Festivia asked

"Star what?" Selene asked

"Star Tr- nevermind, thanks Sis" Festivia smiled

(Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Saturn Butterfly on commentary with Eclipsa butterfly and Corey graves" Saturn said "And right now, Kenny, The Cleaner is going to face Mina Loveberry!"

"MECC DUBS MECC DUBS!" The crowd chanted

"The following contest is set for one fall! And is for the #1 contendership to the MECCW Earth championship! Introducing first, from Mewni, This is Mina!" the ring announcer shouted

"Oh, we're going with Asylum entrances" Saturn said

"What does that mean?" Eclipsa asked

"TNA entrances" Corey explained as Mina walked to the ring

"FUCK YOU MINA! FUCK YOU MINA!" The crowd chanted "WE WANT KENNY! WE WANT KENNY!"

"AND FROM WINNIPEG, MANITOBA, CANADA! THE CLEANER, KENNY OMEGA!" The ring announcer shouted

"KENNY! KENNY! KENNY! KENNY!" the crowd chanted as Kenny walked out before running and jumping into the ring

"Kenny Omega, having the crowd back him" Eclipsa stated before the bell rang

"Yeah, if star can see this she's probably pretty sad that Mina's getting thrown to the dogs!" Saturn replied before Kenny grabbed a microphone "NO! SHUT UP! YOU ONLY LOVE ME…..BEACUSE I BEAT HER! I KNOW YOU'LL ALL THROW ME TO THE DOGS FOR THE NEXT ACT!"

"…What?" Mina asked "What are you talking about? Calm down abit psycho"

"I-I remember back in japan, when I had a match with Tetsuya Naito….and I could distincly, Distincly remember the crowd chanting his name, NAITO, NAITO NAITO, go ahead say it with me NAITO NAITO NAITO!" He chanted the last Naito chant with the crowd "And…..It was, It was only after I won, oh yeah, only after, that anyone in japan would chant my name…..and it's the same here, You chanted MINA MINA MINA until I beat her last week" Kenny spoke "And now you chant KENNY, KENNY, KENNY!...What I'm trying to say Mina…..Join me, together we can be unstoppable" Kenny stuck his hand out

"What's Japan and who's Naito?" Eclipsa asked

"Island country on earth and wrestler" Corey replied

"Join forces with me! We can be like Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage! We could be like me and Ibushi! We could be…like Mike and Maria kanellis" He winked

"OOOOF!" Saturn shouted

"Heh" Corey giggled before explaining who Mike and Maria were to Eclipsa

"….Deal Kenny" Mina shook Omega's hand

"OH MY GOD!" Saturn shouted

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Corey shouted

"This is insane!" Eclipsa added

"…..This is america" A man in the crowd said

"No, We aren't doing that, sorry" Saturn said

"Awwwwww ok" The man in the crowd sat back down

(Cafeteria)

In the cfeteria Solaria sat with Mick foley who held up a macaroni necklace

"And that Solaria, is how you make a cardboard sword" Mick explained

"That's amazing Mick!" Solaria smiled "thank you!"

"No problem" Mick replied as the warrior queen got up and left

Afterwards Abyss walked passed "Mick" he said disgruntled

"Abyss" He replied as the monster left

"hi Mick" Austin waved walking the opposite direction of abyss

"Hey Mick" Star spoke walking the same direction as abyss was with her three daughter's following her

"Hey Star, who are your friends? Drinking buddies?" Mick asked

"…..They're my daughters actually, Cressy, Luna, Elizabeth meet Mankind" Star replied

"Hey kids, My names Mick" Mick explained

"Nice to meet you Mick, I'm Luna" Luna replied "And these are my sisters Cressida and Elizabeth"

"Luna! We don't know who this guy is or what he can do!" Cressida panicked

"Relax Cressida, if he lays a finger on you I'll cut his head off!" Elizabeth replied grabbing a sword

"…" Mick stared in awe and fear "What?"

"Girls, mick isn't gonna hurt you!...unless you try to kill him" Star explained

"Oh….Sorry" Elizabeth apologized


	38. Chapter XVIII

(WHAT'S GOO- YADA YADA YADA ORTON VS PINK FOLLOWED ASSORTED FLUFF, AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)

"Captain's log, Stardate -303975.9887430239, I have decided to help commentate a wrestling show in a sort of beta dimension" Kirk sat at the announcer's table with Eclipsa and Saturn

"And i'm honored to be accompanied by the great captain Kirk himself" Saturn said "From the exploits of the mirror universe to your battles against the klingon empire and romulans"

"Are those words?" Eclipsa asked as Saturn turned to his mother

"MOM! THIS MAN'S A WAR HERO!" Saturn shouted

"Son, there's no need to yell, I'm flattered that you are knowledgeable of my adventures aboard the enterprise, but there's no need to yell at your mother" Kirk spoke up

"THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL! INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM THE GEM HOMEWORLD, PINK DIAMOND!" The announcer shouted as fireworks went off and both Pearl and Pink Diamond walked out from backstage

"DWO! MECC DUBS! DWO! MECC DUBS!" The crowd chanted

"And the crowd is HEATED for this match between two of my most trusted allies!" Saturn said as Pink got into the ring

(Backstage)

Crissy sat in the Dwo room with Marco and Kane, sitting around a table playing Uno

"Uno!" Crissy yelled slapping down her second to last card which was a draw four

"Crissy, you're a fucking bitch" Kane said grabbing four cards

"Language! We have an innocent princess in our mists!" Crissy shouted

"...Star isn't here….wait, Crissy, are you a princess too?" Kane asked

"No Kane, I'm talking about Marco" Crissy explained

"I honestly forgot about that…...Wait! How did you know?!" Marco shouted

"...I bought the action figure,...you're welcome by the way" Crissy smirked before Mara scurred to them "PICHU?"

"You want upsie's Mara?" Crissy asked before Mara nodded and the sayianess picked her up with her tail and placed her on the table, the door slamming open

"WHERE AM I?! KANE!?" Usagi shouted

"Sailor moon?" Crissy asked

"...Yes? Where am I?" Usagi asked

"MECCW" Crissy explained "We're playing uno!"

"Ah" Usagi nodded "Mind if I join?"

"Pull up a chair!" Crissy smiled

(Arena)

Randy and Pink stood at opposite ends of the ring before Pink runs and dropkicks orton

"Now I always say, there's no right way to hit a woman" Kirk said

"Then do it the wrong way" Eclipsa suggested as Orton got up from the bump and hot pink with a clothesline followed by a orton punt

"OOF!" Saturn shouted before pink got up and hit Orton with a knee to the chest followed by another and another before her fourth knee was caught by orton who then proceeded to elbow her knee preceded by a neck chop

"...I don't think I want you to play with these two anymore Saturn" Eclipsa commented as Orton whipped Pink to the ropes before hitting her with a suplex on her rebound

"But mom! They're my friends!" Saturn groaned as Pink kipped up and hit Orton with a palm punch to the face followed by a russian leg sweep "Don't you want me to be accepting of others?"

"...Saturn don't play that card" Eclipsa warned

"Sorry Mom" Saturn replied as the two in the ring got up and began to trade swings at each other, Orton then kicking Pink in the stomach before pushing her into a ring post face first

(Backstage)

Selene and Festivia still sat in the spinny chair room, now finished with their tea

"Who am I?" Festivia suddenly asked

"What?" Selene asked

"Who am I?...I mean, I know i'm Festivia but is that even my real name? Do I even have a destiny? Who are my Parents?...Why would they just give me up?" Festivia began to cry

"Festivia…...Sweetie Look at me, Don't cry, the Festivia I know is stronger than that…...now listen I don't know all the answers but I can tell you what I do know" Selene smiled "What I do know is that we'll do this together"

"...Thanks Sis!" Festivia smiled clinging to the older princess

"No problem….do watch the wings though" Selene warned before hugging back

"sorry...Sometimes i forget" Festivia admitted

"It's quite alright Fest" Selene replied

(Arena)

Randy and Pink continued to trade blows before "RKO!" Saturn shouted as Pink collapsed to the ground nd Kirk left the announcer table

"...I have to go, My home planet needs me!" He said (Heh, simpson references)

"Bye poochie!" Saturn said as Randy started a pin attempt

"Poochie?" Eclipsa asked "...Nevermind!"

"1...kick out!" The referee counted before orton and pink got up and began to lock up

"You having fun Rose?" Orton smirked as pearl climbed the ringside, the referee running at her and hitting her off the rim

"DAMN!" Eclipsa shouted as Pearl fell

"Mom!" saturn shouted

"What? You know how strong gems are!" Eclipsa responded

"Loads" Pink replied before she put Orton into a headlock which turned into a coquina clutch

"Clutch, the clutch!" Saturn shouted as orton struggled

"Victory in the clutch of Rose Quartz!" Eclipsa smirked

"AHA! I see what you did there ma!" Saturn smiled before Orton tapped

"Orton tapped! HE TAPPED! PINK WON!" Eclipsa shouted as Pink got up and left the ring with pearl, orton rolling out and following her

"A nice clean match between two warriors!" Saturn said

"You never have any time for me anymore Rose…...and what's a DWO?' Pearl asked

"I'll explain later Pearl, right now, I have to get back to an uno game" Pink smiled

"I don't see what you see in humans…...and mewmans…...and saiyans…..and gallifreyans…..and whatever that monstrosity saturn is!" Pearl shouted

"That hurts!" Saturn stated

"Empathy…...something you don't have, you know who else doesn't, paragon, or sting, i know you have a crush on me, i'm not as naive as i let on, even to you, i just, don't want you to get hurt, you remember what happened to torabo right?"

"...you knew?" Pearl asked

"That's why I picked you, I didn't want you to be shattered" Pink replied before the crowd began to chant things like "JERRY, JERRY, JERRY" and "MAURY, MAURY, MAURY"

(DWO)

Cressida, Luna, Elizabeth, Star, Mina and Kenny omega now sat at the table with the group from before

"So…...Kenny…..you and Mina" Crissy said awkwardly

"ARE AN UNSTOPPABLE DUO!" Mina shouted

"In the bedroom" Kane whispered to Usagi who chuckled

"WE ARE BETTER THAN, D-GENERATION X, OR THE NWO! OR THE NEW DAY!...We are about as good as the young bucks, BUT WE ARE A HELL OF ALOT BETTER THAN FESTIVIA AND ABYSS!" Kenny spoke as the door opened "HELL I COULD BEAT ANYONE!...except you ofcourse Mina…...and star…...and marco…...and Kane….and usagi…...and crissy….and the Starco kiddies"

"Kiddies?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah, I never learned your names, anyways, I could beat anyone other than you guys!"

(FOZZY - Judas)

"Anyone Kenny?" A voice asked, the iconic voice of chris jericho

"CHRIS?!" Kane shouted

"Oh, Hi Kane, long time no see, anyways…..what were you saying ?" Jericho asked walking into the room

"I am the greatest wrestler in the multiverse, this isn't me blowing smoke up your ass either, this is a fact jericho" Omega spoke "Look at leagues! Look at everyone!"

"Kenny that's enough" Kane warned "You're a good performer but you aren't the best….Crissy is"

"Awww thank you Kane!" Crissy smiled

"I wasn't talking about you, I was referring to Jericho" Kane explained

"oh...ok" Crissy rolled her eyes

"Crissy, you're on in five" Saturn poked his head into the room "Break a leg girl"

"Thanks saturn!" Crissy smiled walking out the door and hugged the hardcore champion, making him blush

"I know we've only had like 4 shows but i ship them" Kane said

(Arena…...Five minutes later)

"Welcome back to MECCW! I'm your motherfuckin champion Saturn butterfly, accompanied by my Mother and former queen of Mewni Eclipsa Butterfly and My sister Festivia on commentary" Saturn said before fireworks erupted down the ramp

(Pretty Little psycho- Nightcore)

Crissy then walked out slowly, determined, before jumping into the ring

"Crissy bringing her A game!" Festivia cheered

"The following match is set for one fall, introducing first,the MECCW earth champion, CRISSY DIEATH!" the announcer shouted as crissy looked at the ramp

(GM's Theme)

"WHAT?!" Eclipsa shouted

"EXCUSE ME!" he shouted being pushed out in a wheelchair by sting "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE STILL DOING IN MY COMPANY?"

"I brought you here so you can watch me execute her" Sting answered

"WHAT THE HELL!" Saturn shouted as crissy stayed calm "CRISY RUN!"

"...But….i'd rather fuck with her…..how do you feel about her best friend killing her?" Sting asked

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO TORY!" Crissy shouted

"Tory…..ok, i have many questions" Saturn and GM said at the same time

"Tory's a funny name!" Festivia laughed as Sting snapped and made two figures appear in the ring

The first stands 7 feet tall,. he is bald expect for three patches of orange hair arranged like horns on his head, he is muscular and his arms droop down to at least above his knees, he wears black baggy pants with a orange belt, with pointed tip shoes, and his eyes are orange, and he is white, and he has a orange lapis gem on his right hand,  
The second is white stands at 5 feet, he wears a white jacket with a white tank top underneath, as well as blue jeans and sneakers, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, his gem is a lapis's but is blue and is on his right hand, which he can summon the the right hand of doom on it, and that's basically it for him "Torabo? Borabo?"

Before they could give a answer, they charged straight at crissy with speed not theirs, borabo, the blue one, summoning his right hand of doom, they both went for a punch at her in perfect unison

"DOUBLE SUPER PUNCH!" Festivia shouted before crissy looked at them "GUYS! IT'S ME! CRISSY! YOUR BUDDY!"

A few inches from her face their fists stop, looks of confusion on their faces, borabo actually blinked and shaked his head  
"Crissy?..." borabo said slightly disoriented  
'Ugh...what?" torabo said coming along too

"Guys, your somewhere bad…..bill cypher and a guy named gm are trying to take over the multiverse and me and my buddy Saturn are trying to stop em…...he's kind of on commentary with his mom right now though…...Hi saturn!" Crissy waved

"Hi Crissy!" He replied

"What? Crissy? Where? Bill cypher...Saturn?" borabo said still disoriented, he then finally looked around becoming fully aware that he isn't where he's supposed to be

"...It's quiet the stor-" Crissy was interrupted by GM

"SHUT UP DAMMIT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!" He shouted

That snapped borabo and torabo back into their trance, torabo finishing the punch that he was froze in, and borabo jumped up and was going to do a elbow slam on crissy

Crissy sat up like undertaker and caught him "Bory! Stop, please!"

He roared out unnaturally, and moved around to swing a kick into her ribs, torabo stayed back a bit, waiting for his turn

Crissy caught the kick and flung Borabo into the air only to catch him "PLEASE! IT'S ME!"

"Kill her!" GM shouted before standing up from his wheelchair "Don't make me do it myself"

"HOLY SHIT!" Saturn shouted

"Surprised? You aren't the only one who can eat senzu beans" GM smirked before running at crissy and getting super kicked

"SUPERKICK TO GM! SUPERKICK TO GM!" Saturn shouted before he fell to the mat

"Bory, Tory, you really, REALLY shouldn't be here" Crissy cried

"And they aren't" Sting smiled snapping his fingers and making the two disappear "Mere projections"

"B-but their ki" Crissy stumbled

"...falsified" Sting smiled "you didn't truly think that this would be easy did you? I know you could punch through everyone here but can you think?!"

"You bastard" Crissy said before Sting disappeared as well

"Bye bye !" he laughed

"What just happened?" Saturn asked

"I…...don't know" Eclipsa replied

(Butterfly Castle)

Toffee and the ICP sat in a dimly lit room at a circular table

"So, What's your plan exactly?" Toffee asked

"...we kill the batman!" J laughed

"Bat...Man?" Toffee asked

"it was...A joke….. About a fictional character" Shaggy replied

"...I thought you would get it" J added

"...clearly i don't" Toffee replied "so...the plan?"

"...sabotage and forceful takeover" J smiled

"You're already in the castle!" Shaggy added

(MECCW Backstage)

The group sat playing uno when the door opened

"Usagi, Crissy, Star, Lizzie, Cressida, Luna, can you guys give me a makeover?" Saturn asked "I wanna be Jack Sparrow"

"What are you five?!" Kenny asked

"For once I agree with Kenny" Marco added "Are you five?"

"Who the heck's Jack Sparrow?" Mina asked

"He's a pirate…..from a disney movie" Kenny explained

"Oh shit, we forgot to go on Pirates of the caribbean at disney!" Kane exclaimed

"So let me get this straight, all powerful, wants to dress as Jack Sparrow for his match?" Crissy asked

"Will you guys help me or not?" Saturn asked

"Sure!" Star smiled "...if you show me what he looks like"

"I'll Help" Crissy smirked

"Why not?" Usagi shrugged

"Lit, i only need like three people so y'all can keep playing uno" Saturn smiled

(Holding Chambers)

A Pink Pony with a curly mane slowly woke up next to Chibiusa

"What the- where am I, Mom? Dad? Diana? Luna?" Chibiusa began to call out waking up the pink horse


	39. Chapter XIX

(WHAT'S GOO- SATURN'S A PIRATE NOW! LET'S GO! AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW!)

The camera cut back from commercials to show Eclipsa, Festivia and Selene

"Welcome back to meccw, i'm festivia butterfly with my sister Selene Butterfly and my mother Eclipsa Butterfly" Festivia smiled

The titantron turned on and sting sat in an office with gm, the door opening infront of them and saturn, now wearing a three cornered hat, mascara and beads in his dreads walked out of it

"Saturn, have a seat" Sting smiled

"What is he wearing?" Selene asked

"Looks like saturn wanted to play pirate" Festivia replied as he brother sat down

"What's this about?" Saturn asked

"...Lawler didn't agree to the match" GM explained before the crowd chanted

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"...Indeed it is" Eclipsa said

"Do I have a match tonight atleast?" Saturn asked

"Ofcourse, you're like our john cena, our hulk hogan!" GM smiled

"Hulk Hogan?" Selene asked

"An earth warrior" Festivia replied

"Who?" Saturn asked as the door opened and four figures walked out, Kenny, Abyss, Jasper and Usagi standing behind saturn

"Boss, you wanted to see us?" Abyss asked

"Abyss!" Festivia smiled

"Festivia abyss is dangerous" Eclipsa reminded

"...Saturn, tonight's main event is a fatal five way last man standing match" GM smirked

"What!" Eclipsa shouted concerned

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chanted

"If you'll excuse me I have a pink horse and a moon princess to antagonize!" Sting smiled before dissappearing

"Saturn's got this mama" Festivia replied "He knows his stuff"

"I have to agree with festivia on this one mother" Selene replied

"Who are you?" Eclipsa asked

"Selene mother, my name is selene" Selene groaned

"...Saturn" Kenny spoke up "that is a championship, it belongs to champions, you are a spot monkey who thought jeff hardy and nakamura looked cool so you asked your mommy to shave half your head" Kenny smiled "I….am a champion"

"Let's not be so hostile guys" Usagi said

"I agree with usagi on this one chief" Festivia said

"Chief?" Selene asked confused

"You wanna prove who's a damn champion, alright mr. bigshot, this, the championship is on the line, TONIGHT!" Saturn replied before leaving

"OH MY STARS!" Eclipsa shouted

"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!" the crowd chanted

(Backstage)

In the same room from last chapter, the pink horse quickly woke up "Huh? Where am I, this isn't sugarcube corner?...who are yo…..what are you"

Chibiusa turned to the horse who was awake "M-My name's Salior Chibi Moon, warrior of friendship" She stuttered and posed "and I'm a human, my question is why you put me in here!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing right after those things I asked" She replied

"...You didn't put me in here?" Chibiusa asked

"No, I did" Sting smiled "Welcome to the MECCW"

"Sting! Where's festivia?!" Chibiusa shouted

"Oh, She's safe Chibi! I assure you, now Pinkie Pie, I would like you to meet your opponent" Sting laughed

"Opponent? What the flip are you talking about, wait, are we gonna play checkers?" Pinkie asked

"No Pinkie, Sting wants us to fight in an arena" Chibiusa replied

"Why?" Pinkie asked

"He thinks watching people fight is fun" Chibiusa replied

"That's horrible!" Pinkie replied

"And you kill people and turn them into cupcakes!" Sting said "Wait…...wrong pinkie pie sorry….no i'm not going to have you fight eachother, you will have to fight others, but not yet…" Sting smiled before a door aappeared and opened

"WHERE'S CHIBIUSA?!" Usagi shouted

"MOMMY!" Chibiusa smiled hugging usagi

"Did sting hurt you?" Usagi asked

"No, But Mommy I want you to meet my new friend" Chibi said before Pinkie began to hop to Usagi "HI! I'M PINKIE PIE!" She smiled

"...a pink talking horse up to my daughter's hieght" she fainted

"Your mom's funny chibiusa" Pinkie smiled "I'm not a horse silly i'm a pony!"

(DWO)

Only Crissy, Kane and Randy sat in the DWO room watching tv

"WHERE IS THE INSECT OF CHURRED MILK?!" Matt hardy walked in through an open door

"MATT HARDY?!" Kane shouted "...Why are you back? Is it beacuse saturn isn't truly king either?"

"No Monster of great height and red color variation! It is because i have had a PREMINITION! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES, The Insect of churred milk must hear about this!"

"Butterfly….which butterfly?" Crissy asked

"The planet sixth from earth's sun!" Hardy explained

"Saturn's with Star in the cafeteria…...He eats more than me!" Crissy smirked

"Thank you! And may the dieties bless you!" Hardy shouted happily

(Cafeteria)

Saturn, Star and Marco sat at a round table

"Thanks for letting me third wheel you guys, I know i'm no-" Saturn was interrupted

"INSECT OF CHURREND MILK!" Hardy shouted behind Saturn

"WARRIOR OF WOKEN DECENDANCE!" Saturn replied happily "YOUR APPERANCE IS MOST SALUBRIOUS!"

"Who's this wackjob?" Star whispered to marco who shrugged

"I HAVE LEARNED OF THE DECEPTION STING HAS FALLEN UPON ME AND HAVE BEEN CLEANSED YEEEEEES" Matt laughed

"THAT IS…...WONDERFUL!" Saturn shouted

"This guy must be saturn's mina" Marco replied

"No way, mina isn't half as crazy as this guy!" Star whispered back

"And i have had a PREMINITION! You have another sister!" Hardy smiled

"...really?" Saturn asked

"SHE IS CALLED METEORA! AND SHE RESIDES IN SAINT OLGA'S!" Hardy shouted

" **Saint Olga's!** " Marco and Star shouted in fear

"...I take it that's bad?" Saturn asked

"Very bad" Star replied "She'll probably be a mindless drone!"

"...After my match, I want you two and my mom to help me find her" Saturn said

"What? I can't deal with a fifth eclipsa kid!" Marco shouted

"Fourth, callista went home" Sting walked past them

"Still, the only tolerable one is Festivia" Marco muttered

"I SHALL ASSIST YOU WOKEN WARRIOR OF HARDENED CENTER!" Hardy shouted

"Thanks matt….hey tell brother Nero I said hello" Saturn replied before turning to star "That was matt hardy! MAAT HARDY!"

"Yeeeeeeah, he seems kind of crazy saturn" Star replied "and by kind of I mean he's a nutjob"

Saturn stayed silent and looked away

"That being said Marco and I would love to help you find Meteora!" Star replied

"...Star's right, it would be the right thing to do" Marco sighed

"THANKYOUSOMUCH!" Saturn smiled hugging the two before releasing "Now I got to go, I have a match to win!"

"Good luck!" Star said

"Luck's for the unskilled" Saturn smirked walking away

(Butterfly castle- Right after last chapter)

"I'd perfer to seek the wand first" Toffee suggested

"...That suits us" Shaggy replied


	40. Chapter XX

(WHAT'S GOO- FINAL MATCH OF THE NIGHT AND EXPOSITION! LET'S GO!)

(Cafeteria)

Before Saturn left sting stood up "Saturn, no need to hold back anymore"

"..."

"I want to tell you something, actually, everyone!" Sting stood ontop of a table "I have an announcement!" he began "Next week we are not going to be in this facility, town, whatever you pityful mor- honored warriors decide to call this arena, we will be working with World Tornament International on Earth DBS-315….and between you and me the main event will be the winner of tonights match vs a saiyan warrior named broly! No more holding back, that goes for everyone, I know you're all scared trying to play mental chess but now is when we take the shakles off"

"...So we're getting another asshole to join?" Orton walked in "Half of these fuckers haven't had a match, Hank Hill and Peter Griffin just fucking dissappeared!" he pointed out

"Right now is the experimental period" Sting explained calmly as Saturn walked away

(Backstage)

Saturn walked down a hallway before being stopped from behind by crissy "Saturn" she smiled

"Crissy" he smiled back

"You have this" Crissy said "I believe in you"

"Thanks" he smiled back before hugging her

(Other hallway)

Jasper and Kane walked down together

"Jasper….." Kane suddenly said

"Yes?" She replied

"I think I love you" He thought to himself before saying "Nevermind"

"O-kay?" She said confused

(3rd hallway)

Abyss walked down the hallway before tripping over Usagi waking her up

"TSUKINO?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING OUR MATCH IS RIGHT NOW!" Abyss shouted

"Wha? Now?! Oh no i'm gonna be late!" Usagi shouted getting up quickly

"...you're gonna be fine kid" Abyss reassured "Infact, you can go before me!"

"Really? Abyss you're the best!" Usagi smiled

(Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW I'm Eclipsa Butterfly accompanied by Jim Ross and Corey Graves on commentary and we have reached our main event for the night" Eclipsa said

"THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS FOR THE MECCW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP AND IS A FIVE MAN LAST MAN STANDING MATCH! Introducing first, The cleaner, KENNYYYYYYYYYYYYY OMEGAAAAAAAAAAA!" The ring announcer shouted

(Lady Gaga- Papparazi)

The lights turned off before turning back on and Kenny Omega walked out dressed as Salior Moon

"Whta the hell?!" JR shouted before Kenny began to sing with the song halfway to the ring

"Cause you know that baby i'm, i'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me!" He sang along

"That lyric personfize Shastacan" Eclipsa chuckled softly

"PAPA- PAPARAZZI!" He smiled before hopping in the air and putting a peace sign to his cheek "Yeah uh!" when he landed he then slid into the ring

"...What is this? MECCW, every match is a sanity test!" Corey complained as the music transitioned

(Pirates of the carribean theme)

"Introducing next, the hardcore champion, SATURN BUTTERFLY!" The announcer shouted

"Saturn's Jack sparrow?" Corey asked before Saturn ran out to the ring in a fashion simmilar to the afor mentioned pirate

"Who?" Eclipsa asked

"An earth myth" JR explained as the hardcore prince threw his hat into the crowd and rolled into the ring

"Hey, I like it!" Saturn smiled

"Thanks" Kenny replied

(Salior Moon theme)

Usagi ran quickly to the ring before stopping when she saw Kenny omega in her salior outfit

"...One of us needs to change and it's not me!" Kenny pointed to himself

"...Why are you two dressed up?" Usagi asked

"Cuz i'm basically five" Saturn shrugged

"GET IN THE DAMN RING ALREADY!" Corey shouted

"Why as me?" Usagi asked

"Beacuse I thought you were going to be me!" Kenny admitted

"...that doesn't make alot of sense kenny" Usagi replied

"I like the skirt and I like the hair, I'm keeping it on" Kenny said as Usagi rolled into the ring

"This is an absolute shitshow!" JR shouted

(Abyss theme- TNA)

The monster walked out slowly with a Janice in hand

"And there's abyss holding on to his 2x4 janice!" Corey announced as Abyss walked down the ramp

(Backstage)

Chibiusa and Pinkie still hopping er hop skipping, hopped past Festivia

"Chibiusa?" Festivia asked

"Festivia?" Chibiusa asked

"CHIBIUSA!" Festivia smiled as pinkie stopped

"FESTIVIA….Oh, Festivia I want you to meet my friend Pinkie Pie" Chibi smiled hopping off the pony's back

"Hiya!" Pinkie shouted smiling startling Festivia

"Hi" She replied "Princess Festivia of mewni" she smiled

"Pinkie Pie" She replied shaking hand with hoof

"Chibi...Chibiusa I have something to tell you, your mom's in a match right now" Festivia informed

"Against who?" Chibiusa asked

"My brother, and Kenny Omega, and abyss and jasper" Festivia explained

(Arena)

The five competators stood in the ring as the bell rang, abyss and jasper began to attack eachother before saturn looked at salior moon and kenny

"Jasper and Abyss are really going at it!" Eclipsa shouted

"Which one's the real usagi?" Saturn asked

"What?" Kenny asked "Are you fucking stupid she is!"

"Yeah, he has a beard!" Usagi shouted

"I Know, i've just always wanted to do that" Saturn chuckled before picking them both up and hitting a double chokeslam

"OH MY GOD! SATUrN CHOKESLAMMED THE SENSHI! THE SAILOR SENSHI!" JR shouted before Kenny quickly got up and hit saturn with a v-trigger followed by a knee to the head as Usagi got up and Abyss ran at her with janice before being suplexed by jasper

"THIS IS CARNAGE! MAYHEM!" JR shouted as Saturn got up and hit omega with a codebreaker followed by a frankensteiner

"WAS THAT?" Corey looked shocked

"Yeah, it was!" Eclipsa smiled

"FRANKENSTEINER!" Corey shouted as usagi hit jasper with a smack to the face

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow ow!" Usagi whinned holding her hand before saturn ran at her and hit a kinshasa followed by a pedigree before locking up with jasper

"You're out of your league fruity pebble!" Saturn smirked

"Am I? Tell me, what does a pitiful organic weakling like yourself have on me?" Jasper asked before being headbutted by saturn making her release her grip, Kenny tunning at Jasper with a clothesline as Abyss rolled out of the ring and reached under it grabbing a steel chair

"Usagi" Abyss smiled "Night Night" he said hitting her with the chair three times in a row to the face

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SICKENING! THIS CRAZY!" JR shouted as Usagi fell and the referee began to count "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!"

"And Usagi Tsukino is out of the match!" Corey announced before abyss rolled her out of the ring, meanwhile Kenny Omega and Jasper traded equal blows to eachother before Saturn ran and hit Omega with an RKO

"RKO FROM OUTTA NOWHERE!" JR shouted

"I have to say, and this may be a little biased, but my son has talent" Eclipsa smiled as Usagi got up

"Uhhh….wha….did I lose?" Usagi asked

"...yes" Eclipsa said hesitently

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi began to cry

"Tsukino, it's ok, just have a seat with us" Corey said before Usagi sat with them

Jasper then hit Saturn with a knee followed by a big boot and a dropkick

Kenny ran at abyss who hit him with a clothesline onto the chair, Saturn getting up and hitting a codebreaker on jasper before hitting a pedigree, grabbing janice which abyss had dropped and beating on jasper

"Oh my god, this is a massacre!" Usagi shouted "Saturn's crazy"

"Yep" Corey said

"What did you say about my son?" Eclipsa shouted before saturn ran to the top rope and then hit a swanton

"Just remember title's are on the line, and all four of these warriors will go to great lengths to win that title!" Corey said before everyone got up and began to dart rapidly at eachother

"Round 2?" Saturn asked before Kenny ran and grappled the hybrid, hitting him with a Bomb, Saturn kipping up and rolling out of the ring, reaching under the ring and grabbing a ladder

"And here's where saturn get's creative" Eclipsa said as saturn set up the ladder, leaning it against the ropes and jumping off it with a elbow to abyss

"That's gotta hurt!" Usagi said before Kenny ran and hit saturn with a v-trigger out of the ring

Abyss stood up and he grappled with Jasper before hitting her with a russian leg sweep to the ground followed by a elbow drop

Saturn got up and grabbed his ladder, sliding back into the ring and smacking omega with it before setting it up and climbing, omega rolling out of the ring before abyss threww jasper at him like a ragdoll , the cleaner rolling out of the way and hitting saturn with a knee to the leg followed by a piledriver

"Piledriver to saturn!" JR shouted before Saturn stood up only to be hit with janice by abyss

"1..2..3..4..5" the ref began to count as Saturn struggled to get up only to be hit with an elbow drop by omega "6..7..8..9..10!"

"Saturn's been eliminated!" Corey shouted as Eclipsa got up and ran to the ring to grab saturn

"Saturn's lost the title!" JR shouted before Jasper hit abyss with a dropkick followed by a leg drop

"And it looks like eclipsa is going to grab saturn from the ring" Usagi said

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8" The referee counted before abyss stood up and grabbed jasper, hitting her with a

"BLACKHOLE SLAM!" JR shouted as the gem hit the ground, Kenny omega climging the turnbuckle and doing a frontflip onto jaspers stomach

"SHOOTING STAR MOON PRESS!" Corey shouted before kenny got up and the referee counted "1..2..3..fo-"

(Slow Chemical)

"Here comes kane!" Corey said as the devils favorite demon walked out only to be stopped as the titantron changed, the referee snapping out of it and counting "6..7..8..9..10"

"What the hell? Jasper's been eliminated!" JR shouted

(Shot'em-ROH/NJPW)

Everyone in the arena stood up as two men with long hair superkicked kane before a man with short blonde hair walked out and grabbed kane by the neck, flipping him over with a

"CROSS RHODES!" JR shouted "Wait oh my god cody rhodes and two unknown men attacked kane!"

Kenny turned around as abyss was distracted and picked him up, hitting him with a one winged angel, kenny standing up and the ref counting

"1..2..3..4..5" Abyss stood up slowly and was hit with a v-trigger

"1" the ref restarted "..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10!"

"Oh my god! Kenny omega is the new hardcore champion! Kenny omega is hardcore champion!" JR shouted

"That's what this was about?" Usagi asked as the three men got into the ring with omega, handing him a microphone "...I made alot of sacrifices to get here, i rejected a deal from WWE to get here, but now i know this is my place now, I just beat saturn butterfly! I just beat abyss! The elite just beat kane!"

"When kenny first came here, he said he was gonna take over this shithole, and we're with him beacuse we're friends damnit!" Cody smiled

"What?!" JR asked

"THE ELITE, THE THE ELITE!" The crowd chanted as the four men too sweeted in the ring

"And the winner of the match and new MECCW Hardcore Champion, kenny omega!" the announcer shouted

(Backstage)

Eclipsa ran down cooridors holding saturn in her arms

"Mom!" Festivia shouted running with her two friends "Is saturn ok?"

"...he took a very bad match" Eclipsa explained

"Is he ok?" Festivia asked again

"I don't know" Eclipsa admitted

"Oh no! We should get him to the room! Pinkie can you carry Festivia's brother?" Chibiusa asked

"...Okie Dokie!" She smiled as the group ran to the DWO room

"Is my mom ok?" Chibiusa asked eclipsa

"Yes, she's with Jim and Corey on commentary right now" Eclipsa explained

(DWO)

Crissy sat on the couch as the rest of the group took what they felt like was a well deserved nap as the door slammed open

"Crissy, saturn might be dead!" Festivia panicked

"What?!" Crissy shouted running and grabbing him "Hi pinkie!" Crissy smiled

"Who are you?" Pinkie pie asked

"Multiverse traveller" she checked saturns pulse as he woke up suddenly

"Mom, Chibiusa, Fest, Crissy…...Pony?" Saturn asked

"My names pinkie pie!" She smiled

"...Saturn" Saturn replied "Did i lose?"

"You almost died" Eclipsa said

"...Who won?" Saturn asked as the door opened

"Hey saturn, how's losing like a little bitch feel?" Kenny omega smiled

"...did he call you a diamond dog…..actually what are you guys…...that seems like it can wait actually, I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pony hopped up and down shaking hoof and hand with omega

"Yeah and i'm princess celestia!" he joked

"...you don't look like celestia" Pinkie said

"I'm not, thought you'd think that was funny though, i'm kenny omega, and i just beat that man over there in bloodsport!" Kenny explained

"...I need a nap" Saturn said before passing out

"That gives me an idea…..sleepover?" Chibiusa asked

"Hell yeah!" festivia smiled

"Did someone say SLEEPOVER?!" Pinkie asked

"Hell yeah" Festivia said


	41. Festivia's Sleepover

(WELCOME BACK, IT'S YO BOY, WITH A FLUFF CHAPTER!)

(DWO)

"So…What now? Checkers? Karaoke? Potluck Dinner?" Pink hopped up and down

"I could eat" Crissy shrugged

"Eat?" Saturn sat up "When?"

"In an hour, you can go back to sleep" Crissy said

"Ok crissy" Saturn smiled turning onto his side

"Do you have stuff for cupcake omelettes?" Pinkie asked crissy "Do ya? Do ya?"

"Cupcake omlettes?" Eclipsa asked "...Wait you can cook?"

"Oh course i can silly!" Pinkie smiled before galloping away

"Yeah what are you dumb, of course the talking pink horse can cook omelettes" Kenny said sarcastically

"...Kenny, you don't have to be a jerk to eclipsa" one of the two twins spoke up

"...I'm sorry eclipsa" Kenny sighed

"Thank you?" Eclipsa said slightly confused that kenny could even apologize

"Yeah, you're welcome" Kenny said "Nick, Matt, you two are lucky that i respect you so goddamn much"

"You know you love us" the same twin from before said

"...No" Kenny said

"Yes you do" The other twin said

Kenny sighed

"Come on Say it" the first twin said as the other one pulled out a camera

"I love you matt" kenny sighed

"...hey kenny, say hi to the camera" Nick smiled

"Nick yo-" Kenny was intterupted by Randy

"Can you guys quiet down?" randy asked

"How about we don't?" Kenny smiled

"Oh Oh Kenny who's your friend?" Pinkie smiled

"...My name's Randy Orton" Orton replied

"Pinkamena diane pie!" She replied

"I know this is late but I take it you're from equestria?" Eclipsa spoke up

"...How do you know what equestria is?" Pinkie asked

"My mother is queen Solaria, she made a peace treaty with your princesses celestia and luna" Eclipsa explained

"I didn't really understand most of that, but if you're friends with princess celestia you can't be that bad" She smiled "Now i have a question…..why do you have cutie marks on your cheecks?"

"...When Mewmaniod beings, such as myself, are exposed to a large amount of magic, they are given face markings" Eclipsa explained

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie smiled before hopping away

(backstage)

Jeff Hardy the charismatic enigma sat on a bed before a door opened

"Hey jeff…..welecome to MECCW!" GM walked in

"Hey hows it going, Are you GM?" Jeff asked

"Yes sir…...Sorry about the long wait…..I wanted to talk to you privately" Gm admitted "as you know we're trying to tailor matt as more of a singles star"

"...You want me to be in a tag team without my brother….why? Actually who am I gonna be in a tag team with?" jeff asked

"...I personally have had problems with this mare in the past but she seems like the perfect fit fo-" GM was cut off

"...Mare? Like a horse? My tag team partner is a horse?" Jeff asked

"...she's a pegasus pony, her name's rainbow dash" Gm said

"...Fucking pegasus?" Jeff asked "Okay…."

"You want to meet her?" GM asked

"...you were serious" Jeff said in disbelief

(Other Backstage room, GM's office)

The room was simmilar to a basic office room, but there were multiple kites tied to the ceiling, there were multiple posters of my chemical romance and marilyn manson on the walls, there was title belt replicas hung on the back wall behind the desk, the ceiling was also really really tall, about 50 feet so that ladders can fit. A small blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings slept on the table before the door opened

"What the? Where am I?" She asked in a slightly raspy voice before turning her head to see Jeff hardy wearing a black fishnet shirt and black jeans, his beard was cut into lines and his hair was in a man bun

"She talks? " Jeff said to gm

"Of course i can talk! The name's rainbow dash, now Who are you?" She asked

"...Miss Dash, My name is G.M. I run a multiverse based wrestling company" GM said "I'm sorry for bringing you on such short notice, I have just signed your tag team partner, a well known high flyer like yourself"

"Hi there, my name's jeff hardy, you can call me jeff" He smiled sticking his hand out to shake rainbows hoof

"Nice to meet you jeff…..now can you tell me the pony who's gonna be my tag team partner?" Rainbow asked

"I'm your tag team partner rainbow" Jeff explained

"No offense but you can't fly, You don't even have wings!" Rainbow exclaimed

"True, I can't really fly, but I can jump off high things and fall with style!" Jeff smileed

"...Show me" she said in disbelief

"I guess they didn't have Wrestlemania X-seven in ponyland" Jeff said "GM, do you have a ladder?"

"Always" GM smiled grabbing under the desk and pulling out a 30 foot ladder and setting it up, Jeff running up it and hitting a whisper in the winds on GM

"You're like a human wonderbolt!" Rainbow dash exclaimed

"...I don't know what a wonderbolt is but thank you" Jeff admitted

"The Wonderbolts are equestrias best flyers, you're looking at one of them right now" Rainbow smiled

(DWO)

"Omelettes are done!" Pinkie smiled walking into the room

"...What the hell?" Saturn woke up from the strange scent "Festivia, Chibiusa, what did you do?!" He panicked

"...Pinkie made omelettes" orton replied

"...Oh?" Saturn asked "what kind?"

"Red Velvet jalapeno" Pinkie answered

"...Fuck it i'll try one" Saturn said grabbing a plate and some utensils, cutting up a red omelette and taking a bite

"Well?" Pinkie asked

"...I don't like it, no offense" Saturn admitted

"That's fine!" pinkie smiled

"I think they're unique" Festivia smiled as the door opened AGAIN and abyss stood outside the door

"Hi Joe" Crissy said

"ABYSS!" Festivia smiled, running and hugging him "Are you here for the sleepover?"

"...I….Uh, yes Festivia i'm here for the sleepover" Abyss stuttered "...But first I have to ask your brother something"

"What's up?" Saturn asked

"GM wants us in another monsters ball match, against jeff, some unicorn, a blue hippie, and that clone of your niece undertaker made for number one contender to the Earth championship" Abyss explained

"...That's sounds like a hell of a match" Saturn replied

"He wants to do it tommarrow" Abyss explained

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDIN ME?" Saturn shouted

"You are his john cena…...his tommy dreamer, his sting, his hulk hogan, his kenny omega, his forest griffon, his cash cow" Crissy spoke up "before being looked at with faces of confusion "...I'm workin on my promos"

"Alright…...i'll go rest up for tommarrow, or next week or however time works here…." Saturn sighed "It's still december of 2018 right?"

"...No?" Crissy replied "it's march of- nevermind just go rest up buddy"

"It's October" Randy spoke up

"...Great not only are we being held against our will on an island, we don't even know what month it is" Kenny groaned

"...At least we're all together?" Festivia akwardly smiled

"Yeah!" Chibiusa smiled

"...As much as I hate to say it, Festivia has a point, if MECCW didn't exist, I would have never met any of you guys" Saturn said "Before this, I was a freak kid living in chicago"

"Saturn, you aren't a freak sweetie" Eclipsa reassured hugging her son

(Commisioner's office)

A door on the ceiling to the room opened, objects upside down and floating as well, three beings sat at a table, the first being bill cypher, the second aku, and the third being unrecognizable, a creature called a draconequus, he had the head of a dragon with two horns, one being that of a deer, the other being a unicorn horn

"GM, This is my old college roomate discord" Bill introduced

"Hi!" Discord smiled

"...This pussy?" GM asked "Whatever, What are you doing here facebook?"

"My name's discord, and we're playing go-fish with fish" Discord explained

"That's great Snapchat….well you three have fun, I have some big ma… man things to do" GM walked away

"...He brings great shame to this dimension" Aku said

"He's a She" Bill revealed

"Is that right?" Discord asked

"...The less I reveal the better, hey audience…...er yoda's torture subjects" bill turned to the camera "how are you enjoying Meccw? There's a big twist coming, and i think it's really stupid"

(Dwo)

The door opened another time, and Urania walked in

"GREAT GRANDMA U!" Saturn and Festivia shouted

"Hello little ones…Eclipsa, May I see you for a second?" Urania asked

"Of course" Eclipsa nodded "I'll be back in a second kids…...and randy…..and abyss"

The two exited the room and Urania closed the door

"Globgore went missing" Urania sighed

"What are you talking about he's right over there" Eclipsa said pointing to her husband who was currently talking with Kane

"...So you're a size changer…...not a demon?" Kane asked

"Yes, honestly it's a common mistake" Balor explained

"...Well then why didn't he help saturn in his match?" Urania asked

"You and I both know Saturn can handle himself" Eclipsa spoke up "And if you even merely suggest otherwise….."

"...I'm sorry Eclipsa I didn't know this affected you so much" Urania said

"OF COURSE IT AFFECTS ME, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR SPAWN WAS STOLEN AND YOU WE FROZEN FOR 300 YEARS!" Eclipsa shouted before opening the door and slamming it behind her

"...Eclipsa…..What's wrong?" Star asked walking in from another section of the oversized room, wiping her eye

"...Nothing Star" Eclipsa said "Kids, what do you want to do now for your sleepover?"

"...Crissy, do we have a piano?" Saturn asked

"No, why would we?" Crissy asked "wait, you can play piano?"

"...Not much, but I can play some beatles and elton john" Saturn explained

"Star…...your wand can make a piano right?" Randy asked

"Pigtails and Ponytails are more my type of spell" Star explained

"But it CAN" Randy stated

"..." Star grabbed her wand and pointed it at an empty space "Diamond rainbow piano blast"

A Piano appeared that was covered in rainbow diamonds, excluding the keys

"...What's going on?" Marco asked walking to the group

"Saturn's gonna play a song" Eclipsa explained

"You like Elton John?" Randy asked

"...Who?" Marco and Star asked almost simultaneously

"...are you from earth?" Abyss asked

"...Infinite timelines means infinite possiblitities, marco's timeline may not have elton john, as almost every Mewni hasn't heard any varied form of him or any earth song" Crissy explained calmly

(A/N: I suggest that you listen to the actual song Saturn's gonna sing, It's too beautifully sung to pass up)

"This is gonna be great" Randy smirked

Saturn walked up to the piano and sat down "I'm a little rusty…"

{Elton John- Tiny Dancer}

"...Blue Jean Baby, L.A. Lady, Seamstress for the band….Pretty eyed, Pirate smile, she'll marry a music man, Ball-er-in-aaa you must've seen her, dancin in the sand, now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer, in my ha-aaand" Saturn began to play

"...Saturn's good!" Randy said shocked

"...That's my uncle" Star smiled

:Jesus Freaks, out in the streets, handin tickets out for go-od" Saturn sang "Turnin' back, she just laughs, the boulevard is not that bad, PI-AN-O ma-a-a-n, he takes his stand, out in the auditorium"

"...Did Saturn write this?" Marco asked

"It's amazing" Eclipsa smiled

"Elton John wrote it" Crissy explained

"Lookin on, she sings the songs, the words she knows, the tunes she hu-u-ums, but oh how it feels so real, lying here, with no one here, only you and me, AND I SAY SOFTLY, AND SLOWLY!"

"How long is this song?" Marco aksed

"6 minutes, but we'll cut it for time" GM walked in

"HOLD ME CLOSER TINY DANCER!" Saturn sung "COUNT THE HEADLIGHTS ON THE HIGHWAY!"

"...Saturn, know one in Mewni has heard such beautiful music" Eclipsa began to tear up

"Yeah, that was really good!" Star smiled

"...I wasn't exactly done, but thank you" Saturn stood up

"Anyone else wanna do anything?" Festivia asked

"...so, we're doing a talent show?" Randy asked

"Seems so" Eclipsa shruged before orton ran and hit an RKO on Saturn

"That's my talent" Randy walked away

"Crissy, you can do some cool stuff, could you show us something?" Festivia asked

"I can do the coin trick criss angel does" Crissy said

"...Do it! Do it!" Saturn began to chant causing chibiusa and festivia to join in

"Does anyone have a coin, quarter, dime, dabloon, bit, anything?" Crissy asked

"I have a silver coin" Eclipsa said giving it to crissy who held it in her palm, in her other hand a sharpie

"Sign whatever you like on the coin, your initials, a loved ones name" Crissy instructed before Eclipsa wrote her initials.

"I'm going to swallow this coin" Crissy explained before putting it in he mouth and swallowing the coin and then sticking her toungue out the show the coin was indeed swallowed

She held her arm out pushed something that was under her skin with her fingers above it

"What the?" Star asked "How are you doing that?"

"Earth dark magic" Crissy explained before asking "Does anyone have a knife?"

"...My mother gave me this dagger, be careful with it" Eclipsa said handing a golden diamond incrusted dagger to crissy

"Fest, i want you to look away" Crissy said

"...ok" Festivia said turning around before crissy cut a coin sized slit and pushed the object out, grabbing it

"I'm gonna be sick" Marco said

"Is this your coin Eclipsa?" Crissy asked holding it up

"...How did you do that?"Eclipsa asked

"Magic" Crissy smiled

"That wasn't magic, that was just gross" Star said

"...that's earth magic" Saturn explained "Can you do any other mindfreak stuff?"

"...I'd levitate but flying is part of my specie's biology, wait…...star, would you like to help me with something?"

"...No gross stuff" Star said

"No gross stuff" Crissy said "Stand over here"

"Ok" Star said walking to an empty part of the giant room

"Think of a time you didnt want to end, a favorite moment in time" Crissy said

"...ok" Star did as instructed and was slowly pushed backwards until her back was straight horozontally and her legs up to her knees vertically, crissy then grabbed one leg and lifted it, and then the other, star still floating

"Relax and breathe slowly, keep your eyes closed" Crissy instructed before raising her hand over star, and the other under without touching her, began to lift her slowly

"Now that's a simple levitation spell, though I never could do it without the wand" Eclipsa said

"I want you to open your eyes" Crissy said to star who then looked around scared

"What? How did you…...What happened? I'm floating" Star said before crissy smiled and lowered her to the ground

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Chibiusa smiled

"Thank you" Crissy smiled

"Knock Knock" Balor smiled

"Hello Sweetie" Eclipsa smiled back

"Hi dad" Saturn said

"Hey " Festivia said

"Hi festivia, how's your slumber party going?" Balor asked

"It's going great! Do you want an omelette?" Festivia asked holding up a plate

"Actually, I can't right yet,...GM wants Saturn and taker in his office" Balor explained

"...ok" Saturn nodded walking out of the room and down the hall to GM's office

(GM's office)

The door opened and undertaker sat in his biker outfit at a desk across from gm

"Saturn! Take a seat!" GM smiled

"...What's this about?" Saturn asked

"Yeah, I was teaching my new daughter how to crochet spiderwebs" Undertaker said

"...You two are the closest things I have to friends" GM explained

"You think you're my friend? You had me fight my niece in a buried alive match! You locked me in a fucking cage, you sent abyss to kill me and you think you're my friend?!" Saturn shouted "Fuck you! The only reason I don't smack you is beacuse i'm afraid you'll send him to kill me!" he pointed to undertaker

"I don't have friends" Taker crossed his arms

"Still, i treat you two as the top stars of this company" GM said

"Why did you call us in here?" Saturn asked

GM smiled and a light engulfed him, when the light dissappeared a light purple unicorn pony with ear peircings and eyeliner stood in GM's place, she also had on a black choker with a doggy tag and her shaggy mane was a dark purple and cyan

"GM is short for Glimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and MECCW was made so I could have the resources to kill Princess Twilight Sparkle" the unicorn said in a female voice

"OK WHAT THE FUCK IS A TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US?!" Saturn shouted

(What a twist! Please, tell me what you thought, R&R, all that, and please, share this with others!)

 _The following section is to pay respects to those we have lost over the years and have been used or referenced in this fanfiction:_

 _XXXtentacion: 1998-2018_

 _Jim 'Warrior' Hellwig: 1959-2015_

 _William Moody 'Paul Bearer': 1954-2013_

' _Macho Man' Randy Savage: 1952-2011_

 _Freddie Mercury: 1946-1991_


	42. GM'S field trip

(AYO, WHAT'S GOODIE, WHAT'S POPPIN, WHAT'S BOPPIN? I'm back with another special chapter!)

"OK WHAT THE FUCK IS A TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US?!" Saturn shouted

"Twilight sparkle is a raging alicorn bitch who destroyed my socialist inspired society of equality by introducing induviduality" Starlight explained

"...You, what? Equality doesn't mean a lack of induviduality, are you fucking stupid?" Saturn snapped

"Saturn, hear the goth socialist unicorn out" Undertaker said

"When i was" Starlight was interrupted

"A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND!" Saturn shouted

"...I'll let that slide beacuse I like MCR" Starlight sighed "When I was a filly, I had only one friend, his name was Sunburst, …..we were always together, until…."

"JESUS CHRIST DID YOU KILL HIM?!" Saturn shouted

"What? No, he left me, the only friend I had, and he left me beacuse his parents released his magic potential" Starlight explained "That day i began to study dark magic, the arcane, works which ponykind could not fathom….I learned about the multiverse, and by consequence Earth, I researched humans, and socialism as well as mind control, and used it to create a village where no one could leave me"

"...so let me get this straight, you turned into what you are today beacuse a fuckin horse left you? Big woop, I'm a fucking zombie that's been buried, burned, locked in coffins, assualted and beaten" Undertaker spoke up "all that happened and your worried about a sunset shimmer?"

"She ruined my paradise!" Starlight shouted "and after I attempted my revenge she tried to get me to surrender"

"...is there anything more?" Saturn asked "You know other than the inferable about making deals with devils and learning to disguise yourself?"

"...Nope…...well just a tiny bit, My dad's a condensending stallion" Starlight added "he thinks i'm still a little foal"

"Well you are a woman-child" Taker said

"No i'm not!" Starlight shouted

"...GM….er GlimGlam…...Your name is GlimGlam now" Saturn said "What now? You have the power to transend dimensions, why don't you just close off Elmer's glue and call it a day?"

"If you had the power i had wouldn't you destroy everyone who hated you? Who wanted you dead? Woulding you make a perfect world….. I know you would, you tried to do it when you first came here, deep down I know you haven't changed, beacuse there's no point in changing what isn't broken" Starlight retorted

"You're, you're" Saturn stuttered

"Let me guess, crazy?" Starlight asked

"YOU'RE RIGHT" Saturn smiled

"...This, this is nuts, you two are crazy, and i'm the living incarnation of pure dark magic!" Undertaker said leaving the room

"Saturn, my original plan was to gather relics of different universes, the ninjanomicon, the wand, the elements of harmony, the infinity stones, the enchiridion and the dragon balls, but I saw your raw force…...your raw power could kill Twillight"

"I'm a weapon to you now?" Saturn asked

"No, you're more like a partner, i'm HBK and you're triple H, i'm nick and you're matt, you're drake and i'm josh" Glimglam explained

"Ok, i can do that, I guess, what's your plan….actually first, now that takers gone…..can i have a pony ride?" Saturn asked

"...Are you kidding me?" Starlight groaned

"Nope" Saturn shook his head "Pwease, for me? I'm your best fwiend"

"...Fucking hell" Starlight facehooved "Fine, but 10 minutes, that's it!"

(10 minutes later)

"Weeeeeeeee!" Saturn squealed as Starlight groaned in angst

"10 minutes is up, now get the hell off my back" Starlight bucked making saturn slam into the ground

"Geez ok, ok glimglam" Saturn said "...now what?"

"I wanna pay a visit to my dad, it's been as you would say a "big boi second" Starlight said

"Alright, i'll go then" saturn walked away

"Im pretty sure that my dad would wanna mdet my best friend" she smiled

"...big boi facts?" Saturn asked

" *sigh* big boi facts" glimmer nodded

(Mewni castle)

The tqo clowns slept on tables before toffee woke them up

" mr. 2 dope, mr. J" he shook the two

"...hi toffee, are you finally ready for whatever?" 2 dope asked

"No….star isnt here" toffee explained

"We knew that!" J smirked

"You what?" Toffee said

"I said we knew that, she left with the others" j explained

"you knew and didnt mention anything?" Toffee said pissed

"We thought you knew" 2 dope laughed

"...can you quiet down pl- Toffee!" Moon shouted walking into the room

"Sorry moon" 2 dope smirked and dropkicked the queen "this is juggalo island now"

"Ill take care of river" j laughed before reaching under a table and grabbing a chainsaw

" is that a chainsaw?" Moon asked before shaggy put moon in a headlock "where's your husband?"

"I won't tell you" moon said

"Ill find him myself" j began to laugh revving his chainsaw up and leaving the room

(Dwo)

The door opened and saturn poked his head in "gm is a girl and apparently im going on a date with her. Ill be back" saturn said

"Excuse me what the fuck?" Crissy asked

"Have fun sweetie" eclipsa said before saturn closed the door

"This wasnt going to be a date…..i mean do you want it to be one?" Glimmer asked

"...not in particular. But that was the vibe i was getting from you" saturn admitted

"...i guess i…..i think your very handsome saturn" glimmer smiled

" your very pretty yourself mrs. Glimmer" saturn smiled before she jumped onto her hind legs and wrapped her front ones around saturn kissing him

"Hey saturn i wanted to know if, excuse me what the fuck?!" Randy opened the door before slamming it shut "and dwayne thought I liked My little pony!"

"...i think i should leave now" glimmer looked away

"...would your dad wanna meet your boyfriend?" Saturn asked

(Mewni castle)

"Clown in the castle!" A guard shouted before j simply looked over to him

"Tou dont scare m-" the guards head was cut off and the clown continued to walk

"All this violence makes a clown thirsty" j smiled before drinking a faygo

(Gms office)

"...i got you something" gm smiled hand er floating an infinity gauntlet to him

"Awwwww glimglam! Its amazing" saturn smiled

"Im glad you like it" starlight smiled "i had urania make it for you"

"i love it, So, how does trans dimensional travel work? Do you make the portals or sting?" saturn asked

"usually he does, but i can make them too" glimmer explained, her horn glowing and a portal to a gated community filled with ponies "let me guess? Your home?"

"Stop quoting infinity war" glimglam facehoofed

"...fine" saturn sighed walking through the portal and pushing open the gate

"Welcome to sires hollow" a speaker on the gatw said

"Hey pumpki wumpkin" a stallion trotted over to where the two were standing from a porch "its been a while!"

"Hi dad" glimmer smiled "i thought we agreed on no pumpki wumpkins in public"

"Sorry sweetie, ita just been so long…..who or what is that?" he asked pointing to saturn

"My names saturn butterfly, i'm a mewman" saturn said shaking the stallions hoof

"...he's my boyfriend" glimmer explained

"Boyfriend?" He asked confused

" *sigh* coltfriend " starlight explained

"why didn- what?" He stuttered

"Saturn and I are dating" starlight smiled

"big facts" saturn nodded

"...your coltfriend?" He stuttered again

"Yes dad" starlight nodded

"...well than saturn, would you like to come in" he forcibly smiled

"i'd love to" saturn replied " oh and I never caught your name"

"Firelight" the stallion replied before opening a door behind him before the three walked in

"You have a friggin amazing home here mr. Light" saturn said

"Thank you, you know, sires hollow is rich with history, and many of the items in this room are artifacts" firelight explained

"Really? Thats interesting" saturn was then poked by glimglams horn

"Ow, what the fuck?" Saturn jumped

"Saturn, wouldn't you like to see my ro-"

"your room, yeah let's see glim's room!" Saturn said before whispering to firelight "we can talk history later, there are many things i want to discuss with you about earth"

"You two go settle in, ill go make some hay nuggets, i know how they're your favorite!" Firelight smiled before saturn and glimmer walked into starlights room

"...reminds me of my moms room" saturn admitted, he looked around the standard emo room before something caught his eye

"You play guitar?" Saturn asked

"...not well" she blushed

"Can i play something?" Saturn asked

"Go ahead!" Starlight said before saturn grabbed the guitar and sat on the bed

(Rob zombie- dragula)

"Dead i am the one, exsterminating son, slippin through the tree strangling the breeze!" Saturn sung

"Whered you learn to play like that?" Glimglam asked

"Its just one of my many hobbies" saturn explained "...you really think im good?"

"Very"" Starlight admitted

"Awwww thanks glimglam!" Saturn smiled "that means alot!"

"I'd play a bit better but" she raised up a hoof

"yeah no offense but i dont see how a horse can play guitar" saturn said "but the strings are farther so i guess you could"

"i always found singing easier" starlight smiled "...saturn i have question, what was earth like…...for you i mean"

"i was an only child in a place called syracuse new york, my adpotive mother who's name was mary sue robinson, and my father James robinson were very caring and supportive in my wrestling career and other aspects of my life, i never had alot of friends but by age 14 i moved to chicago and met cm punk who began to proffesionally train me in the ways of pro wrestling, 4 years of things later i became meccw hardcore champion" saturn explained "generic oc shit i know, but its my life"

"Hey sugarcube i made hay nuggets!" Firelight walked in with a plate of hay in circles

"Hay nuggets?" Saturn asked "dont you mean chicken nuggets?"

Firelight then stared at saturn blankly

"Ponies dont eat meat saturn!" Starlight poked

"oh, duh" saturn facepalmed

"...saturn cant really eat hay or grass, mewmans are a bit picky" glimmer explained poorly

"So, they wont eat hay but they eat chickens?"

"Not whole chickens, just the muscle tissue after its cooked" saturn explained "mewmans are omnivores, we eat meat but also fruits and nuts and vegetables, id love to try one " saturn said grabbing a circle of hay and taking a bite "this….this is great, like big boi nocap, great!"

"Nocap?" firelight asked

( WAKA Aboogie and 6ix9ine) (muffled)

"Saturn, your phone is ringing" Glimglam pointed out "Dad, can you give us some privacy?"

"Of course sugarcube!" Firelight smiled trotting away

Saturn reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone with a ICP case answering it

"Yello? …..wait, you're elmer glue?!" Saturn shouted

"Saturn hand me the phone sweetie" Glimglam said before grabbing the phone with a cyan aura emitted from her horn

"So, the great twillight sparkle has answered finally" Glimmer smiled

"Starlight what have you done with rainbow dash and pinkie pie!" Twillight shouted over the phone

"They're safe….but if you want them back you will have to do something for me" Starlight replied

"Anything for my friends!" Twillight shouted

"I want you to face Saturn Butterfly, the undertaker, and I in a handicap professional wrestling match" Starlight smirked

"...I'll do it, when and where?" Twillight asked

"I've made arrangments for the ring to be set up in the crystal empire, there your brother and your sister in law shall see your destruction by the hands of the hardcore badass, the deadman and I, I shall see you tommarrow night, ah and your friends and teacher are barred from ringside" Starlight hung up

"Tommarrow? Isn't that the…" Saturn was interrupted

"That happens next week, besides you should know i plan out false matches to be replaced!" glimglam smiled

"...right" Saturn said

(DWO)

Everyone but randy, kane, eclipsa, balor, and pinkie were asleep

"Sooooooooooo what's everyone doing?" Pinkie asked

"What the hell does it look like, were watching TV!" Kenny shouted

"TV?" Pinkie asked

"Television, it's a box that shows images and sound" Balor explained "and those images tell a story, like a play…...right now were watching Star Trek II: the wrath of khan, where a super mutant named Khan noonien singh is planning revenge on a man named James Tiberius Kirk for his imprisonment on an arctic desert"

"Oh okay!" Pinkie said not getting a word of it

(Mewni Castle)

J continues to walk down a hallway before up stairs and opening a door

"Who are you?" River asked

"I'm J of the ICP…..and you're going to give up your kingdom to me" J smiled

"What I refuse! And even if I was stupid enough to it's not mine, Moon runs the kingdom" River said

"Sorry to inconvinience you" Violent J said walking away

(Sire's Hollow)

"Sooooooooo now what?" Saturn asked

"It's getting pretty late" Starlight pointed out "We should go back to the island, get everyone ready for tommarrow"

"Ok" Saturn said as Starlight walked out of the room

"Dad, we're leaving! I love you!" Starlight said

"Have a good week Pumpki Wumpkin!" Firelight said as Starlight opened a portal, Saturn and her entering it

 _The following section is to pay respects to those we have lost over the years and have been used or referenced in this fanfiction:_

 _XXXtentacion: 1998-2018_

 _Jim 'Warrior' Hellwig: 1959-2015_

 _William Moody 'Paul Bearer': 1954-2013_

' _Macho Man' Randy Savage: 1952-2011_

 _Freddie Mercury: 1946-1991_


	43. Combat in the Crystal Empire pt 1

The camera opens on two armed humanoid guards leading two ponies, one an pink alicorn mare and the other a white unicorn stallion, the two then sat down next to Eclipsa and Jim ross

"Bah gawd it's two unicorns!" Jim ross jumped

"You things can talk?" the stallion asked

"BAH GAWD you can talk?" JR jumped again

"My name is Eclipsa, i'm a former queen of a land called mewni, this is jim, most of us call him JR" Eclipsa explained to the two

"I'm Princess Cadence and this is my husband shining armor" The alicorn replied

"...what exactly is happening?" Shining asked

" *sigh* Starlight glimmer foal napped Rainbow dash and Pinkie Pie and only agreed to give them back if Twilight agreed to wrestle somepony named Saturn Butterfly" Cadence explained

"And the weird bipedal clothed ponies?" Shining asked

"We're humans...well, i'm human, eclipsa is mewman" JR explained before GM in human form walked to them

"Show starts in five, hey Cadence, Shining, try anything and your head will get blown clean off with a chinese assault rifle, though I know you don't get that, so i'll explain in ponyville terms, you try anything funny, a piece of metal the size of a marble will be shot at an insane speed through your skull and brain" GM walked away smiling "I'm going to have so much fucking fun tonight" GM turned around before fireworks went off on the stage

"Welcome to MECCW, i'm Eclipsa butterfly accompanied by shining armor and princess cadence of equestria and jim ross" Eclipsa said

(Black Hole- TNA)

"The following match is set for one fall, Making his way to the ring accompanied by his tag team partner Festivia Butterfly, standing at 6'8, the monster ABYSS!" the ring announcer shouted before Abyss walked to the ring with festivia on his shoulders

"Here comes abyss, and festivia!" Eclipsa said

"The level of trust you have with abyss to have your daughter on his shoulders is unbelievably" Jim said to eclipsa

"That's your daughter?" Cadence asked "she's adorable"

"Thank you" eclipsa said

(Headstrong-Trapt)

"And his opponent, accompanied by his tag team partner jasper, standing at 7'0, KANE!" The announcer said before kane walked down the ramp and abyss got ready for his match

"Abyss you have this in the bag buddy, just hit em with everything you got" festivia whispered from on the apron to abyss before hopping down as kane approached the ring

"Looks like festivia had something to tell abyss" eclipsa said before kane raised his arms and lowered them, causing flames to erupt from the posts

"Humans can use magic too?" Cadance asked

"Not many, but kane has abilities not of his world" jr explained before the bell rang and the two locked up

"Here we go first match of the card and Abyss and Kane are already locked up" JR said before Abyss irish whipped Kane to the ropes which he bounced off of and landed in abyss's arms

"Irish whip followed by a" Eclipsa looked on as abyss hit a "sit down black hole slam!"

"That's gotta hurt!" Shining said before Kane sat straight up

"... H-He just sat straight up" Cadence pointed out

(Night of the Chainsaw- ICP)

Shaggy 2 dope and Violent J walked out smiling with microphones in hand

"Oh mah gawd what now?" JR groaned

"Excuse us for a second, excuse us for one moment…...since nothing really important seems to be going on, we decided to drop by" J said

"But, unlike this match we have a reason…...Abyss, Festivia, we're challenging for those Tag Team Title belts" 2 dope added before festivia reached under the ring and grabbed a mic

"Who the HELL do you think you are?...I beat both your asses two weeks ago and you think you deserve to ask for a title shot?" Festivia asked

"Festivia, Sweetie, count to ten" Eclipsa said

"...Oh, we aren't asking" 2 Dope replied before looking at J

"Hold on for a second Fest" J walked backstage only for a wheelchair to be pushed out with a woman tied to it, a bag over her head

2 Dope walked to the wheelchair and ripped the bag off revealing queen moon

"MOON!" Festivia and Eclipsa shouted at the same time

"Give us a title shot now…..or else" J threatened

(shooting magic like a born spell caster, and reeking havoc like a natural disaster)

"What are you two doing?!" Star shouted running out before being clotheslined by J and elbow dropped by 2 dope

"...Stealing" J smiled grabbing her wand "For the good of the juggalos!"

Shaggy 2 dope then grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it and moon off the edge

Abyss getting out of the ring with Kane only to trade blows with 2 dope and J

"This is horrific!" Candance commented

"This is mild" JR explained before Festivia charged at 2 dope and speared him before getting thrown to the side, star getting up and superkicking 2 dope who returned the favor with a DDT

J grabbing abyss and hitting a chokeslam before reaching into a large pocket and pulling out a faygo soda pop, spraying it in the groups face and running away with 2 Dope

"...Star!" Kane shouted "are you ok?...physically I mean"

"Yeah, i'll be fine" Star nodded as Festivia looked around

"Where's saturn?" she asked

"...Festivia…...Star, Saturn's a juggalo" Kane explained "that means he listens to the ICP's music"

"What?" Star asked as abyss grabbed moon out of her wheelchair

"Thank you abyss….where did those clowns go?" Moon asked

"...We don't know" Kane injected

"Is saturn here?" Moon asked

"I think so" Abyss said

"I didn't get any of that" Cadance admitted

"The throne of my home mewni is passed down by an heirloom, a magic wand, those two clowns took the wand and fled" Eclipsa explained

(Backstage…...Well not really stage…...whatever it's on the titantron)

Saturn sat asleep in a recliner, he wore a Jeff hardy t-shirt over a fishnet longsleeve and black ripped at the knee jeans

"Who's that?" Shining asked

"That's Eclipsa's son, two time hardcore champion saturn butterfly" JR explained

"Hardcore badass! Hardcore badass!' the crowd chanted

"Saturn" a door opened

"Wha huh?" He shot upwards "oh hi Moon"

"...Saturn I have urgent news, the ICP has taken the wand"

"That's cool" Saturn replied

"What?" Eclipsa asked

"What?" Moon asked "You know what that means"

"It's means Mewni is a permanent party dimension now, and you no longer rule it" Saturn replied "...I can't help you, I swore loyalty to the dark carnival lifestyle about two years ago"

"He can't be serious!" Eclipsa shouted

"Dark carnival?" Moon asked

"Dark carnival is the juggalo lifestyle of carny rides, junk food, rap, wrestling and pop culture references" Saturn explained "...I'm down with the clown"

"You can't be! We need you" Festivia ran in

"Saturn for once listen to your sister!" Eclipsa shouted

"Festivia i'm not luke skywalker, i'm not gonna walk into gathering with a lightsaber and take down J and 2 Dope!" Saturn shouted "My hands are tied….go ask that smurf fuck…...glossyric, is that his name?"

"Saturn, please!" Festivia cried

"Is this clown posse more important than family?" Moon shouted

"THE JUGGALO ARE FAMILY" Saturn shouted back before leaving the room "More than your prejudice ass ever was"

"...i may have said some things in the past, but you are my uncle…...and i love you you" Moon said

"...I'll help you guys, after my match tonight" Saturn said getting up and hugging moon "I have some stuff to do" He walked out of the room "I love you sis!" he waved to festivia

"I love you too Saturn!" Festivia replied

(Arena)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General manager of MECCW, GM" The anonymous announcer spoke

(MCR-The End)

(*rewind sound*)

(joyner lucas-DNA)

"What the hell?" the announcer blurted out as Saturn and GM walked out together

"What the hell is Saturn doing out here?!" JR shouted

"I….Might have an Idea Jim" Eclipsa admitted "But it's a….a bit absurd"

Saturn dived into the ring as GM rolled in on the opposite side

"...Everyone, We've got an announcement to make" GM said into a microphone

"...GM's not who….or what he says he is….GM is a unicorn socialist by the name of Starlight Glimmer….and my marefriend" Saturn smiled "Show 'em Glim"

"What the hell is Saturn smoking?!" JR shouted

"There's smoke?!" Shining shouted

"No there isn't" Eclipsa said "Smoking is an unhealthy activity humans do"

GM engulft himself in a cyan ball of ki before bursting through it showing GlimGlam

"BAH GAWD! I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR A UNICORN!" JR shouted

"And what's so bad about that?" Shining armor asked

"There's nothing bad about it, i'm just in awe" JR explained

(Backstage)

"No way!" Crissy's jaw dropped as she almost dropped Mara

"Pichu?!" Mara shouted shocked

"That's insane!" Randy spoke up

"This whole thing is crazy!" Kane pointed out

(Arena)

"...I'm here to get my revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle" Starlight spoke up

"She wants to attack twily?!" Shining shouted

"Don't move" the soldier next to him shouted back

"...Twilight Sparkle, What the FUCK kind of name is Twilight sparkle? Sounds like a japanese deodorant brand!" Saturn shouted "Honestly!"

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Shining shouted

"...Twilight, is currently being escorted to the arena, and she shall be in the main…..heh mane, the mane event against myself, saturn and-" Starlight was interrupted

(Voices-WWE)

"The legend killer! The Viper!" JR shouted

"Randy you aren-" Starlight gets interrupted again

"I know, I'm asking for a match…..people have forgotten how dangerous i am" Randy said

"...Ask and you shall receive, I have someone, or rather some two that don't have a match yet" Starlight replied

{No more words-WWE}

"The charismatic enigma Jeff hardy making his OFFICIAL debut" jr practically screamed

"Jeff Hardy!" Saturn shouted "I love jeff hardy!"

"I know babe" Starlight nuzzled Saturn's chest as the charismatic enigma walked out, his red face paint from Victory road on, he then made his famous two finger pose and walked to randy

"Hi Jeff" Randy smiled

"Heeeey randy!" Jeff smiled back before a blue pony wlew to them

"Rainbow dash!" Cadance spoke from the announcer table "She's ok"

"Hey Jeff, who's your friend?"She asked

"This is Randy, the legend killer" Jeff explained

"And he's your opponent right now you two!" glim glam smiled

(Metalingus)

"Edge, the rated r superstar!" Jr shouted as edge walked out with the interdimensional belt on his shoulder

"i'm gonna cut to the chase, I have a championship belt, therefore i am a champion, and want to prove that I am the rightful champion by facing these three in a ladder match" edge explained

"...that sounds like a really good idea….however it's going to be a TLC match!" glimglam shouted

"Oh my lawrd! A fatal fourway match! For the interdimensional belt!" Jr shouted

"And it starts next!" Saturn shouted

(Backstage - entrance)

A door to the castle opened before a purple alicorn cantered into the castle

"Hello? Is anypony here?" She asked

"Oh!" Tracy turned around with a clipboard "Hi there, you must be Princess Twilight, I'm Starlight's assistant Tracy, Please follow me to the locker room"

"Tracy" Stone cold walked up "Hey who's this sumbitch? Is this your pet? " he pointed to Twilight "What's this sumbitch name?"

"F-forbidden words" Twilight stuttered

"What the hell?!" Austin shouted

"Most of Stone Cold's vocabulary was forbidden by Celestia" Tracy explained

"That hasbro toy just talked!" Austin shouted

"Actually my name's Twilight Sparkle" Twilight intervene

"Yeah and I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and I don't give a DAMN what your name is!" Austin shouted

"But didn't you just ask me what my name was?" Twilight asked

"Austin!" Festivia walked up with abyss "I'm so sorry your highness, Austin isn't one for authority….or talking quietly…...or friendship….or any of that, I'm Princess Festivia of Mewni, and this is my friend Abyss" she curtsied

"highness? This mare's a royal?" Austin asked

"She's Princess of friendship" Tracy said before austin hit a stunner on twilight

"What was that for?" Twilight asked

"I don't care for stuck up authoritarian sumbitches" Austin spoke up

"AUSTIN!" Starlight shouted before cantering into the room "What the hell!"

"Who the hell are you?" Austin asked

"GM" Abyss, Tracy and Festivia said at the same time

"...Starlight, where are my friends?" Twilight asked

"Pinkie is baking, Rainbow is with Jeff Hardy-" Starlight began

"Jeff Hardy? Who's Jeff Hardy?" Twilight asked

"Human wonderbolt" Tracy explained

"So…..there safe?" Twilight asked

"Yeah….Honestly the only reason I kidnapped them is to get you into the match with me and saturn" Starlight confessed

"...Saturn's gonna fight Twilight Sparkle?" Festivia asked

"In a cage match…..the cage has a lid too so it's pinfall or submission" Starlight explained

"Wait, so your only intent was to get me to fight you?" Twilight asked

"...In Front of your king…..oops, sorry, Maredom, I swear the horse puns here" Starlight smirked

"You must be Twilight…...I'm Saturn" Saturn walked up, his dreaded nakamura style purple hair in a lil pump style pineapple man bun, he then shook the mare's hoof "I see you've met my little sister Festivia, soooooooo, You ever fight before?"

"I try to avoid violence" Twilight explained

"thats cool, wait…...where's celestia?" Saturn asked

"Why do you want celestia?" Starlight asked

"Undertaker pulled me aside earlier and said he wanted a 1 on 1 match with celestia" saturn replied "I texted you glimmy"

"...Twilight, get celestia on the phone" starlight spoke up

"Phone?" Twilight asked

"Oh….right, i gave you a spell to tap saturn's phone" starlight remember "this is why we have assistants, Tracy, do we have any contact with celestia?"

"...no ma'am" tracy replied

"...ok….um, this is a longshot buuuuuuuut have you tried say celestia, celestia, celestia and clicking your heels?" Abyss asked

"No because that's stupid" Tracy replied

"...pardon me for asking, but who exactly is this Undertaker?" Twilight asked

"Undertaker, ya know scary motherfucker, wears all black, emo sumbitch" austin explained poorly

"He's an undead spirit of vengeance that thrives on gladiatorial combat" Tracy explained "A supernatural being with powers that rival di-" Starlight looked at tracy and shook her head no

"Powers that rival Tirek" Starlight cleared up "Anyways, Rainbow's match is next, let's get you to the skybox with the others Twilight"

"Others?" Twilight asked

"Cadance and Shining armor are in the skybox we built" Tracy explained

(Skybox)

Eclipsa, JR, Shining armor and Cadance sat at the announcer table as the door opened

"Eclipsa, JR…...Stuffed animals?" Usagi asked

"Actually they're unicorns Usagi" Eclipsa explained

"Wh-whaaaaaa?!" She screamed

"Yes…..I'm Princess Cadance of the crystal empire and this is my husband Shining armor" Cadance introduced

"And I'm bored as hell!" Sting said crawling up from under the announcer table

"...Sting" JR said "what the hell are you doing under the table"

"Waiting for the bus!" Sting laughed "Now then…...I may as well introduce myself" Sting rolled out of the table "I'M THE STINGER!" He smiled "...would anypony want some bacon? A steak? Ribs? Oh I forgot, ponies pretend they're better than everyone else and eat FLOWERS!" he threw a steak onto a plate "It's medium rare!"

"You're sick!" Shining armor shouted

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Sting smirked as Usagi slowly left

"STING!" Starlight trotted in with tracy and twilight behind "What are you doing?!"

"I made prime rib!" Sting cackled

"Oooooooh can I have some?" Starlight asked

"Starlight, that's the flesh of another living animal!" Twilight protested

"No shit, how did you think prime rib was made?" Starlight asked

"Twily!" Shining armor ran up to his sister and hugged her "You're ok!"

"Apparently Starlight just wants me in a wrestling match against her" Twilight explained

"Oh and the guns are water guns" sting said as the guard squirted water at JR "Yay sting you're the best for not harming us!"

"Guys! On in five!" Tracy realized

"Ok…...twilight, jr, eclipsa, you three are on !" Starlight directed "shining armor and cadance, you two can go take a break"

" ok….twilight stay safe' cadance sighed

"If either of you do anything to twily" shining shouted at jr and eclipsa

"NO" saturn shouted "IF SHE DOES ANYTHING TO MY MOTHER….it won't be a pretty sight" he walked away "we have a match tonight, don't give me a reason to hurt "

"...the camera was on…...and the titantron" jr pointed out as the crowd began to chant "twilight vs saturn! Twilight vs saturn!"

"...welcome back to meccw, im jim ross and an explosion of anger between shining armor and saturn butterfly just occured moments ago…...but now, a tlc match for the interdimensional championship! I'm on commentary with eclipsa butterfly and princessess cadance and twilight sparkle"

(WWE- no more words)

"And as we speak the charismatic enigma jeff hardy, a man who defies description!" Jr said as Jeff walked out

"Jeff hardy is actually a favorite of saturn's jr" eclipsa pointed out

"That's jeff hardy?" Twilight asked as the enigma climbed into the ring

(WWE-voices)

"Here comes randall!" Eclipsa said

"Why is he the only one not clothed fully?" Cadance asked

"Humans are very modest….they feel that showing their bits…...but usually in this business wrestlers don't wear much so they aren't weighed down" Eclipsa explained as orton got in the ring and posed

(Nightcore-You're gonna go far kid)

"...no one cares! No one cares!" The meccw fans in the crowd chanted

"That's a bit harsh" cadance said

"Very" eclipsa said as rainbow dash trotted out

"Rainbow dash! Rainbow dash!" The ponies chanted as she flew into the ring

(Metalingus)

"Edge! Edge! Edge!" The crowd chanted

Edge then walked out of smoke from the backstage area, sliding into the ring as jeff got on a ring post

The bell rang and randy ran at rainbow dash hitting an rko

"RKO! RKO!" Jr shouted

"He….what…..grab….threw what?!" Twilight panicked

"calm down it was just an rko!" Jr said as edge ran and clotheslined randy before jeff climbed down and hit edge with punch after punch as rainbow looked on in awe

"Dash! Grab the title belt!" Jeff shouted

"What?! This is unbelievable, jeff hardy is helping rainbow dash grab the title!" Jr spoke

"This is bullshit! This is bullshit!" The fans chanted before edge got up and speared jeff before spearing rainbow

"Spear!" Jr shouted before jeff got out of the ring and grabbed a chair

"Where did he get that chair?!" Twilight asked before rainbow dash bucked edge who afterwards shrugged it off and grabbed her hoof

"Oh no, ankle lock" jr said as jeff got in the ring and hit edge with the chair before setting up the chair and running up it, hitting rainbow dash with a

"Whisper in the wind!" Jr shouted

"This whole thing is crazy!" Cadence screamed

"Chair, flip jump i dont what how?" Twilight panicked

Randy climbed into the ring with a ladder and began to climb before being knocked down by edge

"Carnage! Absolute carnage in the ring!" JR shouted before Randy hit edge with an rko, Jeff setting the ladder back up and climbing to the top, jumping off and hitting a

"Swanton bomb!" Eclipsa shouted as the move connected to edge, rainbow dash getting up and bucking orton who stumbles before running and hitting a clothesline, Jeff and edge trading blows in the corner before a

"SPEAR!" JR screamed as jeff hit the mat, edge shortly afterwards climbing up the ladder and being toppled over by rainbow who bucked the ladder with her front legs, edge jumping off and landing on her back

"Look at edge! He's a certified cowboy!"JR spoke

"This is degrading!" Cadence spoke up

"Randy! Lookie! I'm like your dad!" Edge smirked as rainbow moved frantically

"Oh bad move cowboy" Eclipsa said

"Don't mention my dad again" Randy said hitting edge with a punt

Jeff climbed up the ladder before rainbow dash flew upwards

"Grab it kid…...you've earned it" Jeff smiled

"Why did you jump on me?!" Rainbow asked

"Timing in the match…...also it looked cool" Jeff said before randy grabbed another ladder

"Two ladders?!" JR shouted

"I can't keep track who's who?" Cadence asked "I see rainbow dash and…..jeff hardy?"

Edge climbed up the ladder and then hit rainbow dash with a spear to the ground

"RAINBOW!" Twilight shouted before orton hit edge with the chair, jeff climbing up to the top and hitting a swanton on orton

Rainbow getting up and flying to the title, grabbing it with a hoof and pulling it down

"RAINBOW DASH HAS WON THE TITLE! RAINBOW DASH HAS WON THE TITLE!" JR screamed

"Is that good?" Twilight asked

"She won" Eclipsa explained

"The winner of the match, and NEW interdimensional championship holder RAINBOW DASH!" the announcer shouted

"DASHIE! DASHIE! DASHIE!" the crowd chanted

"Pound it pegasister" Jeff smirked as the first ever fist and hoof bump occured

"Hey randy, you wanna go get a drink?" Edge asked

"Fuck you" he replied walking off

"That stung" Eclipsa said as the three wrestlers and one pegasus left the ring to the backstage area

The lights turned off and the candles dimmed

"Ummmmmmm, what's going on?" Twilight asked

(Gong, Gong)

"UNDERTAKER! THE UNDERTAKER!" JR screamed as smoke poured into the makeshift arena

Lightning struck the ramp and caused the ring to collapse

"I'm confused" Cadance admitted "and scared"

A man appeared from the lightning laying down and sat straight up

"THAT'S UNDERTAKER?!" Twilight asked as the man got up and walked to the remains of the ring with a mic in hand

" **I AM THE PHENOM** " he spoke as the lights turned on " **THE DEADMAN** , **THE UNDERTAKER** "

"TAKER TAKER TAKER!" the wrestling fans chanted as the ponies quaked in fear

" **ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO BE IN TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S HANDICAP MATCH** " Undertaker revealed

"WHAT!" the announcers said in unison

" **BUT I REQUEST A LARGER CHALLENGE THAN A HANDICAP MATCH…...I REQUEST A BURIED ALIVE MATCH AGAINST CELESTIA!** " Undertaker spoke

"Who in gawd's name is celestia?!" JR asked

"She's the ruler of this dimensions people jr" Eclipsa explained

"What's a buried alive match?" twilight asked concerned

"What's it sound like?" Eclipsa asked

"Oh celestia" Twilight fainted

"..." Cadence began to concentrate "Aunt celestia, A human...or rather a monster with dark magic, wishes to face you in what he calls a buried alive match"

A voice spoke through cadence's horn "Who is this human?" the voice asked

"You musta left it on speakerphone" JR joked

"Is that celestia?" Twilight asked "WHAT….WHY HOW?!"

"Hello twilight and applejack!" Celestia's voice spoke

"...My name is Jim Ross, and I'm a human sports commentator" JR explained

"...do you wish to face me Jim Ross?" Celestia asked

"No ma'am, a man by the name of the Undertaker wants to fight you" jr explained

" **I WISH TO DESTROY CELESTIA IN FRONT OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE AND PROVE THAT THE MULTIVERSE IS STILL MY YARD!** " Undertaker boomed

A ball of light appeared and formed quickly into an large white alicorn mare with a flowing rainbow mane and pink eyes

"Ask and you shall receive Undertaker" Celestia spoke

(OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW'S THAT FOR A CHAPTER?! NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE CELESTIA VS TAKER)

{Celestia's list of words to harmful for ponykind)

 _Fuck_

 _Shit_

 _Bitch_

 _Sumbitch_

 _Hell_

 _Motherfucker_

 _Damn_

 _Goddamn_

 _Holy Shit_

 _Queen Celestia (She just doesn't like that title)_

 _Kill_

 _Murder_


	44. Combat in the Crystal Empire pt 2

(Ayyyyyyyyy what's good? We got another chapter with a big match and some promos)

(Backstage, unbroadcasted)

Starlight and saturn sat on a couch next to each other watching undertaker give his speech

"Hey glimmy, you think your dad would wanna see undertaker kick celestia's ass?" Saturn asked

"...oh my gods yes" starlight hopped up before opening a portal to her father's room where he slept

"DAD!" Starlight shouted poking her head through the portal, firelight jumping out of bed

"Wha?!" He screamed

"Dad a worker of mine is going to fight celestia…...wanna watch?" Starlight asked

"FIGHT CELESTIA? Does this stallion have a death wish?" Firelight asked

"...he's undead already" starlight explained "just come through the portal, we'll get you on commentary"

"We?" Firelight asked

"Saturn's here with me" starlight explained "and the entirety of the meccw alumni"

"Me what now?" Firelight asked trotting through the portal

"Meccw, your daughters company" saturn explained

"What?!" Firelight asked

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah i made an interdimensional vortex for the purpose of professional wrasslin" starlight sighed

"YOU TRANSCENDED EQUESTRIA?" Firelight asked

"Yeah, we went to mewni, an island, lucitor, and here" saturn said "commercials almost up, let's go take mom and jrs spots"

"Alright" glim nodded opening a door with magic before walking through it, saturn and firelight following

(Skybox)

"Jr, twilight, cadence, eclipsa, yall can take this match off saturn and i got this" starlight spoke

"...ok" twilight said walking through the door as the other announcers got up and followed

"Dad, take a seat" starlight smiled as she and saturn sat down

"Alright" he said sitting down next to saturn, camera turning on in front of them

"Welcome back to meccw im saturn butterfly 2 time hardxore champion acompanied on commentary by the lovely starlight glimmer who is also know as GM, and her father firelight" saturn spoke

"The following is a buried alive match and only ends when one competitor is under 6 feet of dirt, introducing first, from canterlot equestria, princess celestia!" An announcer spoke before celestia galloped into the ring

"No entrance music?" Saturn askes

"Ths was last minute" glim reminded

(Gong)

The lights turned off before druids marched to the ring carrying a casket

"Is that a coffin?" Firelight asked as smoke poured,

(Gong)

The coffin was put down before opening by itself

(Gong)

The undertaker rose quickly

"And from death valley, THE UNDERTAKER!" The announcer shouted

"T-that thing works for you glimmy?" Firelight asked

"That THING is the undertaker" starlight explained as he hopped out of the coffin and kneeled, lightning striking in front of him as he stuck his tongue out

"What are you doing?" Celestia asked as undertaker ignored her and got up, getting in the ring and rolling his eyes backwards as the crowd chanted "REST IN PEACE!"

"What did they just say?" Firelight asked as the lights turned on and undertaker got up and into a corner before running at celestia and grabbing her by a wing and throwing her across the eing

"...that's new" saturn said

Celestia slowly got up and shot a blast of magic at undertaker who simply took it

"What? How?" Celestia asked

"Tia word of advice, when facing THE UNDERTAKER. Do NOT give him magic… is she really that fucking stupid?" Saturn asked

"Yeah this is wrestling 101" starlight pointed out as taker slowly raised his arms, creating a magical tombstone and smacking celestia with it, the ponies booing, celestia then smacking taker with a wing, the phenom shaking it off and hitting a big boot which hit before even connecting

"Hes destroying her!" Firelight screamed "glim you need to stop him!"

"Sorry dad, match doesn't end till either celestia or taker are under 6 feet of dirt" starlight said

Undertaker then getting poked by celestia's horn before being bucked. The phenom then smiling and wiping blood from his now busted open chin.

"Oh no, we know what's coming next!" Saturn spoke as undertaker grabbed celestia by the stomach and set her up for a

"Tombstone piledriver" starlight said as taker practically flew upwards and slammed celestia's horn into the mat breaking it off

"oh my celestia her horn broke off!" Firelight screamed before undertaker grabbed then horn and threw it out of the ring before being speared by celestia

"That's a spear!" Saturn shouted before undertaker rose straight up

"Finally…...a fight" undertaker chuckled

"What are you?" Celestia asked

"I"M AM THE END OF DAYS, THE HARBINGER OF DEATH!" Undertaker stood up as his arms and celestia's wings began to trade blows

"Starlight you have to stop this match right now!" Firelight demanded

"...not till the shirts are printed…...and the figurines, and blankets" Starlight grinned before undertaker grabbed a wing and slammed celestia into the mat before throwing her out of the ring, taker running and diving

"The phenom is flying!" Saturn said before the titantron turned on

(Slow chemical)

Kane sat in a boiler room with chains hanging from the ceiling "Undertaker" Kane spoke

"Who's this?" Firelight asked "and what's with his eye?"

"That's Kane, he's the undertaker's brother" Saturn explained

"I'm so disappointed in you, you didn't let me have an FUN!" Kane shouted "but, I found something better…...apparently, Celestia has a sister….so while you have your fun with her"

"Oh no" Firelight gasped as Kane grabbed a chair which had princess luna tied to it

"LULU!" Celestia shouted getting up

"Kane's gone too far this time" Saturn spoke before undertaker pushed celestia to the ground before getting on her back and holding her head up to the titantron

"Princess luna, Fire, is a demon's best friend!" Kane cackled before setting her ablaze, Celestia getting up with undertaker on her back luna struggling with the rope and screaming over the gag placed on her mouth for a minute before the flame extinguished

"Taker's goin for a pony ride!" Saturn joked

"That's degrading and racist saturn" Starlight informed

"Oh, sorry" Saturn said before taker hopped off and grabbed celestia by the neck, hitting a chokeslam onto the stage before pushing her into the grave that was dug by tracy and sting for this match

"Celestia's in the ground! Luna is burning! The chaos!" firelight shouted before undertaker began to pile dirt onto celestia until she was under about 6 feet

"UNDERTAKER WON! THE PHENOM WON!" Saturn shouted

"You should be more shocked celestia lost!" Firelight spoke up

"It still was an incredible match and i'm ordering the action figures right now…...that reminds me, sweetie, check under the table"

Saturn reached under and found a present wrapped in star wars wrapping paper

Saturn unwrapped it and found an action figure of himself in his lucitor attire

"This is awesome!" Saturn smiled

"Saturn butterfly, kane, kenny omega, pink diamond and abyss action figures are on the market now" starlight smiled

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Firelight screamed "CELESTIA IS DEAD!"

"Celestia's fine, there's a trapdoor to a TGI Friday's that I had a magical assistant of mine install"

(Backstage)

Kane sat in the boiler room before ripping

The gag off luna

"You shall release us this s instance!" Luna spoke

"What's the word i'm looking for….oh yeah it's fuck you" Kane said before being shot with a blast of magic

"That's not going to work" Kane smiled

"...whatever do you mean?" Luna asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"A simple anti offensive magic loop I casted" Kane revealed "Would you like a drink?"

"KANE!" Undertaker's voice boomed "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm having a tea party genius!" Kane shouted back

"Release princess luna now or else i'll tell jasper" Undertaker spoke

"...You wouldn't" Kane said

"I would-" Undertaker was interrupted by kane untying luna who flew out of the room

(Other backstage area)

Rainbow dash and Jeff hardy sat down in a restaurant booth before Dark Star walked up to the two with menus

"Undertaker fan?" Jeff asked

"...It's a bit more complex than that…" Dark star revealed "I'm His daughter er, his homunculus child created with magic"

"Sounds like taker to me" Jeff smiled

"...So what can I get you two to drink?" Dark Star asked

"I'll take a beer" Jeff seid

"And i'll have an Apple Cider" Rainbow dash added

"Coming right up" Dark star handed the two menus before walking away

"Who's the undertaker?" Rainbow dash asked

"WHO'S THE UNDERTAKER?!" Jeff looked at rainbow in disbelief "he's an unstoppable dark force from death valley, not a lot is known about him, but he's a damn strong person"

"Damn? Is he a beaver?" Rainbow asked

"No, don't they have swear words here?" Jeff asked before Dark Star came back with the two's drinks

"Thanks" Jeff smiled at dark before a trap door opened above the table and Celestia fell onto it

"Princess celestia! What happened to your horn?!" Rainbow dash asked

"...rainbow dash?" celestia asked

"Yeah? Are you ok?" Rainbow asked

" no" celestia admitted

"You wanna take a seat?" jeff asked

"Where's the undertaker?" Celestia asked

"Princess celestia you're hurt please take a seat" rainbow dash said

"Please your majesty rest" jeff said

"Where is the undertaker?" Celestia asked again "i need to stop him"

"Stop him from doing what?" jeff asked

"Taking equestria" celestia said

"...i don't think he's gon do that" jeff pointed out "he wanted a match not a dimension"

"Princess celestia!" twilight ran in

"Twilight?" Rainbow asked

"Rainbow dash, you're ok!" twilight smiled

"Why wouldn't i be?" rainbow tilted her head

That match you had was preeeeeety brutal" Twilight said "Princess celestia! What happened to your horn?"

"I was pushed to the ground head first" celestia informed

"Tombstone piledriver" Jeff said

"Excuse me?" Celestia asked

"The thing he did, it's called a tombstone piledriver" Jeff explained

"And he just does that?!" Celestia shouted

"...yes" hardy hesitated

(Skybox)

"Hello welcome back to MECCW i'm Eclipsa butterfly accompanied by Prince Shining Armor, Princess Mi amore Cadenza and Jim Ross" Eclipsa spoke

(Backstage GM's make shift office, Broadcast on titantron)

The door opened and saturn lead the two unicorns into the office

"Oh there's my baby boy" Eclipsa smiled

"Bucking great" Shining said as the camera zoomed in on a desk with a chair facing the wall

"GM" Kenny turned from a spinny chair

"Kenny the Cleaner!" JR shouted

"Hi Kenny…...Dad, this is Kenny 'The Terminator' 'The Cleaner' 'The MegaMan' Omega" Starlight introduced

"That's GM's father? I'm gonna have to have a talk with that stallion" JR said

"Nice to meet you pops" Kenny smirked "Stoplight"

"It's Starlight" Firelight corrected

"Same difference, to be honest i'm used to GM being a human male with blonde hair" Kenny replied

"Me too" Eclipsa said

"...What?" Firelight asked

"I...kinda….CHANGEDMYNAMEANDSPEICESTOTRICKANIMMORTALDEMONTOWORKFORME" Starlight confessed

"SHE WHAT?!" Cadence shouted in shock

"I thought I raised you better pumpkin!" Firelight scolded

"Apparently not" Kenny laughed before being kicked in the chin

"Superkick!" JR said

"Never laugh at Glim again Megaman…...got it?" Saturn asked

"Remind me not to get on Saturn's bad side" Shining shuddered

"You already are" Eclipsa nervously laughed

"Yeah, oh yeah I get it, you're fucking a pony, AN ANIMAL!" Kenny screamed

"What did he just say?" Shining asked

"I'm offended!" Cadance spoke up

"he called ponies animals!" Shining shouted

"GET OUT NOW!" Starlight screamed

"I WAS STATING FACTS! AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND IS HUMANOID!" Kenny shouted

"Is that all you care about?!" Eclipsa shouted

"THAT'S IT! TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE KENNY OMEGA VS SATURN VS TWILIGHT IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH, AND YOU BETTER PRAY TO CELESTIA THAT YOU AREN'T MAIMED IN THAT CAGE!" Starlight screamed

"More like twilight better pray I don't maime her in the cage" Kenny smiled

"Omega LEAVE, NOW!" Saturn shouted before getting hit with a v-trigger

"I am, and always will be, better than you Saturn" Kenny walked away

"That was sickening!" JR said

"...Instead of the Triple threat, i got a better idea" Saturn said as kenny left "Glim, since Twilight is YOUR enemy, Not mine, shouldn't she be a guest referee instead of a third party?"

"You know that's a good idea!" Shining said "this way the only one who gets hurt is kenny omega!"

"...Saturn honey, I want her to BLEED, I want her hooves, wings and horn broken with a steel chair, I want to see her hit with a hurricanrana ddt, frankensteiner and a one winged angel" Starlight informed

"That's a bit harsh" Eclipsa said

"A BIT?!" Cadance and Shining shouted

"Alot" Eclipsa corrected

"...Starlight what has gotten into you?!" Firelight shouted

"Revenge…...you see father, revenge is a dish best served cold, yet it is also sweet, Revenge is Ice cream, and I want some rocky road right about now" Glim smiled ear to ear

"Starlight's insane" JR said

"Then YOU fight her" Kenny said

"How about no one fights her?" shining suggested

"...Starlight….sweetie, this cage is magic proof right?" Saturn asked

"Yes" she said

"I'll fight twilight AND kenny IF he puts the hardcore title on the line" Saturn smiled

"Saturn that's a suicide wish" JR said

"Yeah sure fine!" Kenny smiled "I don't see what's in it for twilight though"

"Surviving probably!" Shining said

"If she loses…...Celestia ACTUALLY GETS BURIED!" Starlight laughed

"WHAT?!" Cadance and Shining shouted

"WHAT?!" Firelight screamed "Pumpkin I can't allo-"

"I don't give a damn what you think anymore dad…..goodbye" Starlight said

"Saturn talk some sense into her!" Firelight pleaded

"I get you miss being a cutie marxist but to attack the leaders of a dimension, to kidnap the leaders of another?" Saturn spoke up "Glim…...for once think with common sense, this whole thing is insane!"

"It really REALLY is!" Shining armor pointed out

"Connor, I'm doing what's best for business" Starlight replied

"Glimmy, please" Saturn said "I love a good match as much as anyone, but maiming alicorns to show power is not a match, it's a grotusque propaganda march"

"Finally somepon- someone's talking sense into her!" Cadence said

"...She ruined the only friends that weren't going to leave me" Glim cried as kenny quietly left

"Glim, that wasn't friendship, you were creating a cult" Saturn explained "Besides, you have me now"

"...THIS IS ALL BECAUSE SHE'S LONELY?!" Eclipsa shouted

"Guys" tracy popped her head in "The camera's been rolling the entire time"

"OH FOR THANOS SAKE!" Saturn shouted

"...Hopefully this next match will cleanse the palette of that disturbing last segment!" Eclipsa said

(Pretty little psycho- nightcore)

"The following match is for the MECCW earth championship, introducing first, from the milky way galaxy, the MECCW Earth champion, Crissy dieath!" the announcer spoke as crissy walked out and smiled

"Crissy dieath, looking like she's had the time of her life" JR said as the sayianess backflipped into the ring

"And her opponent, from the gem homeworld, Pink diamond!" the announcer said before pink walked out and climbed into the ring, the two shook hands

"A great show of respect between these two" Shining said

The bell rang and the two began to trade blows, Crissy eventually grabbing a fist and transitioning it into an armbar, Pink slowly slipping out of it to lock in a headlock, crissy slipping out of it and starring pink down

"Two evenly matched warriors" JR said before Crissy hit a knee to pink's chest

"I hope you know this is only my base form" Crissy smirked

"I know Crissy, I know" Pink replied before hitting a spin kick followed by a right hook

"Some great back and forth between these two" Eclipsa pointed out

Crissy grabbing Pinks left arm and irish whipping her into a corner before running and charging into the post with a shoulder tackle before a german suplex

"Suplex! German Suplex!" JR shouted as crissy locked in a rest hold headlock

"Commercial soon" Crissy informed pink who simply shrugged

"Seems like crissy's givin pink a rest hold" jr said

(T.G.I. Friday)

"Celestia ACTUALLY GETS BURIED!" A tv with starlight on it spoke

"WHAT?!" Celestia and Twilight shouted

"...it looks like I have no choice, I have to fight Saturn" Twilight said before Dark Star turned the tv off

"Don't worry Twilight, we believe in you" Dark star smiled

(Starlight's insane and twilight's in trouble, what will happen next? Who knows? RnR!)


	45. Combat in the Crystal Empire pt 3

(Ayyyyyyyyy what's good? We got another chapter with a stuff and things)

(Backstage, unbroadcasted)

Festivia and Chibiusa sat in a booth in the magical T.G.I. Fridays (...cuz that's a thing now)

"So cheebz…...how have you been?" Festivia asked

"You left me for that freak abyss!" Chibiusa stood up and shouted

"Cheebz chill, I can have more than one friend" Festivia reasoned

"...I guess" Chibiusa sighed

"How bout this, you and I spend the rest of the day together, no abyss, no saturn, no one, you and me" Fest said "That sound good?"

"...Ok, I'm still mad at you though" Chibiusa huffed

"That's understandable" Fest replied

"Hey girls" Pinkie Pie walked up, holding a tray up in one hoof

"Hi pinkie!" Chibiusa smiled

"Which one of you two ordered the potato fries?" pinkie asked

"Me!" Chibiusa smiled

"Yay! That means festivia ordered the hay fries!" Pinkie smiled han- hoofing the two the food

"Thanks pinkie" Fest smiled

"Pinkie pie?" Twilight asked from her booth

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie hopped to her alicorn friend "RAINBOW!" she said noticing the pegasus "BROTHER NERO!" she continued as she saw jeff hardy

"Nero?" Twilight asked

"The less you ask the better" Dark star whispered

"Pinkie what are you doing here?" Twilight asked

"Working…...princess celestia what happened?!" Pinkie asked

"Undertaker" Celestia said

"YOU ACTUALLY WENT AGAINST HIM?!" Pinkie shouted "that's crazy! He could have murdered you! Or killed you! Or both, or murdilled you!"

"Pinkie…...wher- where did you learn those words?" Twilight asked shocked

"From my human friend randy orton!" Pinkie said "OH! HE ALSO TAUGHT ME THE RKO!"

"Rk-" Twilight was interrupted by pinkie grabbing her neck and slamming her muzzle into the ground

"Pinkie!" Rainbow dash shouted

"Oh, THAT randy orton!" Twilight spoke up,

"TWI,TIA, GM wants you in her office!" Tracy shouted focus shifting to a booth 3 or so behind twilight where the elite bullet club sat

"Kenny…..you're fighting a pony?" Cody asked again

"And saturn" Kenny reminded

"A pony though…...kenny have you ever seen a pony buck a man?" Nick asked "It's not pretty"

"Undertaker beat a pony" Kenny reminded

"UNDERTAKER IS MAGIC KENNY YOU AREN'T!" Matt reminded as Mina walked up to the group

"Hey Mina" Kenny smiled

"Hello Cleaning fluid!" Mina replied

"...Your girlfriend is a wackjob kenny" Matt spoke up

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Mina replied

"Heh…..matt, you're kidding right?" Kenny asked nervously

"No" He said bluntly

"How dare you! I'll have you know I have lived over 300 years and-" Mina was interrupted

"Oh so she's just OLD" Nick said

"Just really really OLD!" Matt added

"Like ungodly amounts of OLD!" Cody smirked

"YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS KNOCK IT OFF, I AM NOT OLD!" Mina shouted "I'm hip, I have swag, I-"

"Look like sailor moon's crack addict aunt?" Nick asked

"ENOUGH!" Mina screamed

"Guys please Mina's an important part of my life" Kenny said "Apologize to her"

"For what? We were just busting her balls!" Cody said

"Say it cody" Kenny gritted his teeth

"Ok Ken geesh! ….. We're sorry Mina, We were just joking" Cody said "I hope theres no hard feelings"

"There isn't young warrior, as long as you are not an enemy of mewni you're ok with me" Mina posed

"God she's a wackjo-" Cody smirked

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kenny lunge forward

"Ummmmmm Kenny, GM wants you in her office" Tracy walked over

(Arena)

Crissy continued with her rest hold before releasing, Pink getting up and hitting Crissy with a DDT followed by a frog splash, crissy kipping up and hitting a frankensteiner

"Frankensteiner!" Eclipsa said before Crissy went for an elbow drop

"Elbow drop!" JR spoke up

"Pink you good?" Crissy asked helping her up

"Yeah I'm fine Crissy" Pink said before crissy grabbed her diamond friend and irish whipped her into the ropes, pink bouncing off and crissy jumping over her

"Oh mah gawd!" JR said

"Look at Crissy fly!" Eclipsa said before Crissy landed and began to run up a ringpost, hitting a backflip somersault

"REVERSE 360 SENTON!" Shouted JR

"This is crazy!" Shining armor said

"She's destroying that other female!" Cadance pointed out before crissy grabbed pink by the throat, jumped into the air and hit a chokeslam

"FLYING CHOKESLAM! BAH GAWD PINK DIAMONDS TORN IN HALF!" JR shouted before Crissy leg hooked Pink

"1…..2….Kick Out!" The ref shouted before Pink kipped up and hit a v-trigger on crissy, the sayianess following up with the gems attack by grabbing pink by the arm and locking in an armbar

"ARMBAR! WILL SHE TAP?!" JR asked as the two struggled, Crissy releasing her grip before getting up and locking in a Sharpshooter

"Change of plans it seems" Cadance said as Crissy gripped with all her might, Pink soon tapping out

"BAH GAWD SHE'S DONE IT! SHE'S RETAINED THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" JR screamed

"Here's your winner and still earth champion CRISSY DIEATH!" The announcer shouted as the two women exited the ring, crissy grabbing her title and holding it into the sky as she left

(Titantron GM's office)

Saturn, Glim, Undertaker and Kane sat at a table as Kenny, Celestia and Twilight walked in

"Take a seat, please…...I made baby back ribs" Glim smiled

"STARLIGHT IS INSANE!" Cadance shouted

"You cooked a baby?!" Celestia shouted

"No dumbass, It's the name of a cut of meat" Kenny facepalmed

"Anyways….You're all insane" Twilight said

"Oh I knew that for a long time now!" Kane laughed

"Twi run out of there as fast as you can" Shining tried to warn

"...She can't hear you" JR said

"Yeah you send your sibling to the moon I set mine on fire" Undertaker said without the boom in his voice

"Is that supposed to be small talk?" Cadance asked

"...Whatever undertaker, I brought you guys and mares here to sign this matches contract, nothing fancy , just waivers, agreeing to the match, the stipulations, you know, legal things" Starlight said

"None of this is legal" Celestia pointed out

"Thank you celestia, but this is a document of the united states government signed by multiple presidents of multiple dimensions, undertaker, kane, queen chrysalis, king sombra, tirek, cozy glow"

"Tirek? King sombra? Chrysalis?" Cadance and shining armor shouted

"United what no- WAIT KING SOMBRA?! CHRYSALIS?! TIREK!" Twilight shouted

"Yeah If you try to escape the cage to free Celestia, Sombra, Tirek, Cozy glow, The insane clown posse, the elite and Chrysalis will jump you" Starlight informed

"THAT'S FUCKED" Saturn pointed out "Like really?"

"Agreed saturn" Eclipsa said

"So fucked i'm not signing" Saturn said

"What?! Saturn please for the love of the macho man randy savage sign!" starlight pleaded

"Glim I love you…...please stop, what would sunburst think?!" Saturn shouted

"Sunburst?" Celestia asked

"Who's sunburst?" Cadance asked

"He LEFT ME, I DON'T CARE WHAT HE THINKS! HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I CARE!" Starlight shouted "NOW SIGN THE FUCKING PACKET OR YOUR FIRED"

"...I quit" Saturn said walking away

"OH MY GAWD!" JR screamed

"What?" Eclipsa shouted

"THANK YOU SATURN!" the crowd chanted as Saturn left the office, camera's following him as he exited the office

" **THANK YOU SATURN!"** the crowd chanted louder as saturn continued to walk

"W-wait! Don't be so hasty saturn" Tracy walked up to him

"Fuck off tracy" Saturn said throwing her to the side

"Where are you gonna go then?! Where can you go?!" Tracy shouted

"Home" Saturn smiled as he left the building

" _ **THANK YOU SATURN!**_ " the crowd chanted as the titantron cut, eclipsa standing up

"Eclipsa what are you doing?" Cadance asked

"If Saturn's leaving so am I…...and festivia" Eclipsa stated

"We'll all miss you three" JR said "Alot"

(GM's office)

"He really left…...he really just quit, I remember the first time he called me a bastard" Starlight teared up

"I remember when I first buried him" Kane frowned

"...He was…..there I guess, we never had any moment" Undertaker released

"You people are insane!" kenny shouted

"I agree with Kenny on this" Twilight said

"wait…..WAIT! It's a weeks notice on his contract he legally HAS to perform!" Starlight pointed out

"Ok I'm back" Saturn walked back into the room "I nearly had you fooled glim!"

"Saturn…..we all thought you quit" Kane said

"Well I didn't, I'm goin to wardrobe, I wanna do a big boi entrance" Saturn smiled before walking out of the room

"Saturn!" Eclipsa ran into the room

"...Mom? Oh my god I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not actually leaving, it's a storyline thing" Saturn explained

"Don't scare me like that Saturn!" Eclipsa warned "I already told JR and Star that I was leaving"

"Eclipsa? I haven't seen you since you were a filly!" Celestia smiled

"Princess celestia! I see you've met my son Saturn" Eclipsa spoke

"Saturn's your son?" Celestia asked

"Yes" Eclipsa said

"Your SON is dating STARLIGHT?" Twilight asked

"She's crazy but she's my bundle of joy" Saturn smiled kissing Starlight

"Look at the time! Saturn, I have to go get the lumberjacks…...By the way twilight, have fun tonight, I know I am" Starlight smirked

"...here's your horn back" Undertaker grabbed the shard of horn from a coat pocket and some crazy glue, glueing the horn back on to celestia

"Thank you?" Celestia said

"Here's my number, call me if Equestria is ever in trouble" Undertaker wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Celestia

"Saturn…..can I say something?" Twilight spoke up

"Sure" He replied

"What you're doing is wrong, What would festivia think of you burying Celestia? Or hurting me?" Twilight asked

"DON'T BRING FESTIVIA INTO THIS TWINKLE SPRINKLE, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU, ME, KENNY AND THE LUMBERJACKS!" Saturn shouted "...I didn't want to fight you, hell I kind of thought that you were kinda cool, But your brother insults my mother on live tv, you've apparently attacked my marefriend, and to top it all off, you want to pretend none of that shit happened!" Saturn shouted

"Saturn, Sweetie, calm down" Eclipsa pleaded

"The fuck are you? My mother? I've known you for a month and you've decided to boss me around" Saturn said before super kicking eclipsa "Fuck you, fuck all of you!" he walked out

(Backstage, Transporter room)

An automatic door to a replica of the transporter room from Star Trek the original series and Starlight walked in as a group appeared on the transporter platform, from left to right was Tirek, a red and black centaur with black horns and a gold nose ring, next to him was queen chrysalis, a weird mix of bug and alicorn that frantically darted around, above her flew a pegasus filly with a curly short cyan mane and pink fur, finally stood king sombra, a grey unicorn with sharp teeth and a flowing dark mane

"...Councillor Starlight?" the pegasus asked

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY HIVE!" Chrysalis shouted at starlight trying to charge her but being stopped by a forcefield

"...ok ok, everybody just settle the FUCK down, I know there's a lot of questions about where you are and why I'm here, and who I am" Starlight said

"Did she say fuck? No pony has said fuck in ten thousand years" Sombra spoke up

"I'm gonna get some of this out of the way, who here hates Twilight sparkle, like FUCKING HATES her?" Starlight asked as all four rose their hooves er Tirek raising a hand

"I'll let you in on a secret…..this is a parallel timeline, I hate twilight too. You see i don't go by Starlight anymore…..I go by GM, Twilight tried to offer me 'friendship' to have me serve under her but she destroy mine lennon society like the capitalist pig she is!" Starlight confessed "I stopped time and studied dark magic and the occult for YEARS"

"Wait so you're Starlight but you're not? How does that work?" the pegasus spoke up

"I'M GETTING TO THAT COZY GLOW!" Starlight snapped "...from the occult I learned of multiverse theory, which of course is multiverse fact as proven by me bringing you to another timeline, multiverse fact states that all choices made cause an alternate timeline to occur, Sombra and Chrysalis marrying, that's a timeline, freddie mercury and blueface making an album, that's a timeline, using multiverse fact I created a spell and summoned bill cypher, a demon of immeasurable power, he helped me create a wrestling show with the different universes people, ponies and gems…...all as a plot to find the one who could beat Twilight sparkle…..that's where you go in, you are going to stand around the cage and make sure none of the elements, luna, or celestia try to help her…..understood?"

"What's in it for us?" Tirek asked

"Tirek, you get pure unfiltered mewni magic" Starlight floated a bag with a yellow shiny liquid to tirek "king sombra, the crystal empire, Chrysalis, a changeling hive and a sovereign island, cozy glow…...you get William shatner's toupee from the Star trek episode And the children shall lead…..oh and this talking saturn doll" Starlight said floating the aforementioned items to cozy glow, pulling a string making the doll say in saturn's voice

"Fuck does your opinion matter? I'm hardcore champion!"

"...Oh and ponyville…..if you help me" Starlight smiled

"And if we refuse?" Sombra asked

"Death" Starlight said

"...Starlight's crazy" Chrysalis whispered

"Fine" Tirek said as the forcefield lifted

"Good….follow me to the cage" Starlight smiled

(Arena)

Above the ring was now a red metal cage with a circular top , hanging from the cage tied to ropes were kendo sticks, barbed bats, steel chairs and ladders

"This is extraordinary" Sombra said

"Yes I know, listen, Sombra, Chrissy, Cozy, Tirek, you four are lumberjacks, if any of the three are somehow pushed out of the cage, which is unlikely, you push them back in, also you keep others out of the cage…..we don't want twilight to win….do we?" Starlight asked as the ICP walked to the group

"J and 2 Dope, you're also lumberjacks" Starlight assigned

"Got it boss" J saluted as three figures entered the skybox above

(Skybox)

Being lead by Sting, JR, Star and Princess Luna sat at the announcers booth, the announcer's booth door locking behind them

"Is that the ICP?!" Star shouted

"Is thy King Sombra and Chrysalis?!" Luna spoke in shock

"The doors locked" JR said frantically playing with it

" Sting locked us in?!" Star shouted

"...Thy could have just asked, I do commentary for thee Pony Wrestling Federation….don't tell celestia thought, We don't know how thou would react" Luna said

"Is that so…...what's your name kid?" JR asked

"Thou are not a filly, Thy's name is Luna, and Thy is hundreds of thousands of years old" Luna said

"...My name is Jim Ross, I do the commentary for MECCW and the WWE" JR said

"And I'm Star Butterfly" Star smiled

"Camera rolls in three" Sting teleported in and then out of the room "Have fun"

"...I Guess we're on commentary" JR shrugged

(BADA BING BADA BOOM, Realest guy in the room with another chapter down…..how you doin'? Please, RnR, tell me what you think…..I'm lonely UWU)


	46. Combat in the Crystal Empire pt 4

(Ayyyyyyyyy what's good? Welcome to the main event, the final hoora, a cage lumberjack match for equestria…..LET'S GET IT!)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Jim ross on commentary with Princess Star butterfly and Princess Luna, and right now is the main event, Kenny Omega vs Twilight sparkle for the hardcore championship and Celestia" JR spoke up

(Devil's Sky NJPW/ROH)

The lights dimmed as kenny omega walked out of smoke wearing a bullet club t-shirt

"KENNY! KENNY! KENNY!" the crowd chanted as he and the elite walked to the ring, Kenny climbing in

"You four are lookers aren't you?" Matt joked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tirek asked

"It means you look like you shop at Hot topic" Cody smiled as the cleaner pointed upwards and confetti fell from the sky

"Thou hath summon confetti!" Luna proclaimed before kenny took of his shirt and threw it at a unicorn mare

"Bon Bon look, a human wore this!" the blue unicorn mare said to her friend

"...Yes lyra, I get it, you were right, humans exist" BonBon facehoofed

"THE ELITE! THE THE ELITE!" The crowd chanted

"Usually this is where saturn explains things but he kind of quit" Star pointed out the music cut to a generic pop loop, the lights brightened and Twilight flew into the ring quickly as to avoid confrontation

"And there's twilight" JR said the lights then went out

"Then lights went out" Star pointed out

(Marilyn Manson- the beautiful people)

(du nu du nu nu, du nu du nu nu, du nu nu)

A flash of red lightning struck the ramp, a platform rose and Saturn was in an unlaced black straight jacket and black pants, he also wore spiked goggles and black leather boots

"SATURN?!" Star shouted

( _And I don't wantcha and I don't need ya, don't bother to resist or i'll beat ya)_

Flames erupted behind him

"Thou can control fire?!" Luna asked

"Huh…..Never knew that" Star shrugged

( _It's not your fault that you're always wrong, The weak ones are there to justify the Strong!)_

Saturn smiled and took off his straight jacket to reveal his bare chest

( _The beautiful people, the beautiful people)_

He then threw his straight jacket into the crowd where it was caught by a grey pegasus mare with blonde mane

( _it's all relative to the size the steeple)_

Saturn reached into his pants like that one scene from tim burton's batman where joker grabs his gun, and pulls out an umbrella which he promptly opens and twirls as he walks to the ring before climbing in, the cage lowering before a referee climbed up it quickly

"Saturn's back and the cage is lowered, this is going to be insane" JR said

The bell rang and Saturn immediately began to climb the cage as kenny attacked twilight

"Climbing the cage seems a bit risky" Star pointed out before Saturn jumped off the wall and grabbed a rope that had a chair tied to it, swinging on it and kicking kenny before releasing the rope and grabbing the chair

"And Saturn was swinging around like tarzan!" JR spoke before Saturn smacked Twilight in the side of the face with a chair shot followed by a knee, kenny getting up and suplexing saturn from behind

"Suplex from the blonde human stallion!" Luna shouted

"...Human males are called men" JR explained

"Fascinating" Luna spoke as Saturn got up and hit kenny with a v-trigger, twilight smacking saturn with a wing before shooting a purple magic blast at him

"Really Twinkle….You've gotta do better than that!" Saturn laughed before jumping and hitting a dropkick on Twilight, Kenny hitting an elbow drop on the downed saturn before being grabbed into a triangle lock, Saturn rolling over and using the triangle lock to pin him "1….kickout!" the referee, whom was on top of the cage and scared for his life, spoke

"Early kick out from Kenny Omega" JR said

Saturn let go and got up, running and grabbing the chair again and setting it up quickly

"What's saturn doing?" Star asked as Saturn ran up the chair and jumped off of it, hitting a swanton bomb on Twilight's back,

"That HAS to hurt" Luna spoke up as Kenny ran at the two and hit twilight with a v-trigger

"That has to hurt more" Star said as Saturn got up and picked up Twilight, putting her into an electric chair position before being superkicked by kenny, making the two topple over

"And the two challengers topple like jenga blocks" JR said as Saturn sat straight up and grabbed kenny's leg, throwing him into a cage wall before dropping him on the mat and grabbing a barbed kendo stick from the cage hitting kenny with it, Twilight charging and bucking Saturn before smacking him with a right wing, Kenny grabbing the left wing and throwing twilight into a ring post

"This is madness!" Luna spoke before Saturn grabbed kenny and irish whipped him to the same ring post twilight was up against, the two smacking together before saturn climbed the opposite post and put up two sweets while sticking out his tongue, then hitting a coast to coast on the two

That's a van terminator!" JR shouted

(TGI Friday's)

Dark Star, Cadence, Shining Armor, Jeff Hardy, Rainbow Dash, Chibiusa, Festivia and Pinkie Pie all huddled around a tv screen watching the madness, on screen Saturn hit a swanton bomb onto twilights back

"Twily's gonna be maimed in there!" Shining shouted "We have to help her!"

"How? That cage is surrounded by the most dangerous villain in equestria AND the insane clown posse!" Cadance shouted before the doors to the TGI Friday's locked

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere…...don't try teleporting or portals either, I suppressed magic in this room" Starlights voice said over an intercom "Please stay seated and enjoy the show!" Sting butted in

(Arena)

Omega was locked in a headlock curtaci of saturn as Twilight stood up and regained her thoughts, Kenny slipping out of the headlock and running at twilight who flew upward, kenny grabbing her hein legs and hitting a

"ONE WINGED ANGEL!" JR shouted as Twilight fell, Saturn grabbed his kendo stick and forced it against kenny's forehead, pushing him to the ground

"There's the hardcore badass!" Star said

"...This Saturn guy is scary" Cozy glow said

"You tried to take over a country" Matt pointed out

"You hung a guy!" Cody pointed out as saturn looked around with crazed eyes then staring at twilight "You're next" he smiled before releasing the kendo stick, Kenny rolling away from saturn and slowly trying to get up, Saturn picking up Twilight and setting up a tombstone

"Oh lawrd…..Saturn don't do it" JR said as Saturn leaped up and hit a tombstone

The impact shattering Twilight's horn into shards which horrified the audience, Saturn grabbing a shard and shanking Kenny omega with it

"This is horrific!" Luna said as Kenny grabbed Twilight's wing and pulled on it, Saturn grabbing a bag that was hanging and emptying the contents

"Are those hoof tracks?" Luna asked

Saturn smiled and ran, hitting a frankensteiner on kenny shoving his chest into the tacks

"FRANKENSTEINER INTO THE TACKS! FRANKENSTEINER INTO THE TACKS!" JR screamed as saturn got up Grabbing twilight by the neck and hitting a DDT into the mat, Saturn then grabbed the chair and smacked it across twilight's face

"What we are witness to, is a mad man, a man with no remorse, no pity, no empathy" JR said as Kenny got up and suplexed saturn into the tacks, saturn shortly after kipping up and grabbing kenny, chokeslaming him onto the chair, Saturn then climbed upward only to be suplexed down by twilight, who then grabbed him with her front hooves and slammed him head first downward, Kenny grabbed Twilight by the tail and swung her into the cage wall, once, twice, thrice, a fourth time and the wall collapsed nearly crushing chrysalis and tirek

"The broke the cage?!" Star shouted as Saturn climbed, flipping himself to the outside of the cage and climbing to the top

"Thy is on top of the cage?!" Luna asked as Saturn smiled, Twilight flying up to him with Kenny gripping her tail

"HEY TWILIGHT!" Saturn shouted "What goes up must come down!" He smiled before grabbing her and hitting a DDT, breaking a section of the cage ceiling open as the three fell to the mat

"THEY BROKE THE CAGE AGAIN?!" Star shouted as Kenny and Twilight slowly got up Kenny grabbing her by the hoof and locking in an arm- erm a legbar? Yeah that works, legbar before Saturn got up and V-triggered Kenny, Twilight grabbing Saturn with her hooves before being kicked in the head

(Titantron)

Starlight sat in a rocking chair with Celestia tied up to her side "Hey Twily….I'm gonna bury your horse senpai Celestia…...byesies!" Starlight cackled as the titantron turned off

"SHE'S GOING TO WHAT!?" Luna shouted before Saturn went for another chair shot at Twilight and then an STF lock "THIS IS FOR MY GIRLFRIEND YOU PIECE OF PONY SHIT!" Saturn shouted as Kenny got up and hit Saturn with a chair making him release

Saturn getting up and throwing Kenny out of the ring with an Irish whip, Saturn climbing out to follow him only for both of them to be pushed back in by the lumberjacks

Saturn got up and then hit a curb stomp on omega before going for a pin "1…..2…..3! Kenny Omega has been eliminated!"

"Our old champion is down so a new champion is guaranteed here tonight!" JR spoke

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Saturn shouted getting up "LET'S GET IT!"

Twilight got up and began to smack Saturn with her wings as Kenny was rolled out of the ring, Carried away by the elite "Welp, you tried, that's all you can do Ken" Cody said

Saturn grabbed Twilight's right wing and clipped a steel chair onto it, swinging the chair down and breaking the wing

"We are going to be sick!" Luna said before Saturn threw Twilight to the side, Climbing up the cage again through the hole and posing like jeff hardy

"Oh gawd no saturn don't do it!" JR screamed before Saturn jumped off and did a shooting star moon sault

"Whoa" Cozy said as the move connected

"How does this Saturn harness such a graceful power?" Sombra asked before Saturn locked in another STF promptly putting Twilight to sleep, The ref climbing down and checking before ringing the bell, Saturn looking to the ICP "2 Dope, J, Faygo me!" he said

"Oh cap'n my cap'n!" Shaggy chuckled before handing saturn a faygo, who then spit some out in a manner reminiscent of triple h

"Your winner and the new MECCW Hardcore Champion, SATURN!" the announcer shouted as Starlight appeared on the titantron

"...oops my hoof slipped" She smiled as a trap door opened to a pillow room "now then…...Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, Sombra…...I'll be down in a second with your prizes for helping saturn"

"Prizes?" JR asked as Starlight walked to the ring and smiled, Hugging Saturn and hoofing him the title belt

"Chrysalis" Starlight opened a portal to a secluded island "this is love island…..It has geysers that secrete chemicals similar to those in emotions like love"

"...This shall be sufficient" Chrysalis said before climbing into the ring and walking through the portal

"Tirek, this is a bag of pure uncut magic" Starlight said giving him the magic, he soon grew slightly larger and less malnourished

"Sombra…...this is an alternate crystal empire…...since i don't want to start a war, I literally made a dimension for you" Starlight opened a portal and Sombra walked out

"And cozy glow…..here's your uhhh Saturn doll" Starlight smiled

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHERE'S MY DIMENSION?!" Cozy screamed

"...Pull the string" Saturn smirked, once cozy did, she disappeared

"...So equestria is safe?" Twilight asked

"Of course…...My fucking dad lives here you think i'd nuke it?!" Starlight asked

"Let's go get you healed up, I know a guy who can regrow your horn" Saturn said

"No…...she stays like this" Starlight objected

"...You're the boss" Saturn shrugged as he left the ring with title in hand

"I have some doors to unlock, then we can have the rest of the week to ourselves" Starlight grinned

"Oh you naughty pony!" Saturn smiled

"I rented us a room at a red roof inn" starlight smiled

"What are you commit murder?" Saturn asked "...mind if i climb on your back?"

"Not really" starlight said before saturn climbed on and the two rode away backstage

" _I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road i'm gon' riiiiiide till I can't no more!"_ Saturn sung

"Saturn you're an asshole" Starlight said

"I'm your asshole though" Saturn smiled scratching behind Starlight's ear

"...That's true" She smiled

" _I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road i'm gon' riiiiiide till I can't no more!_ " Saturn continued as they moved backstage

(TGI Fridays)

The doors unlocked and opened celestia and twilight being brought by sting

"Heres your glue you ordered!" He cackled

"Twilight, are you okay?" Shining armor, cadence, fest, chibiusa, pinkie, dash and jeff all asked

"I'll be ok…...equestria will be too, i think starlight just wanted her revenge" twilight said "festivia, your brother is a psychopath"

"...how is this news?" Festivia asked

"Hes unpredictable, reckless, careless, jumps off of things" rainbow began to list

"But Tekashi you do all of that!" Pinkie pointed out

"tekashi?" Chibiusa asked

"You know the rapper, tekashi 6ix9ine?" Festivia asked

"Who?" the ponies excluding pinkie asked

"Human with rainbow dash hair" Jeff explained

"...That doesn't matter, what matters is that we're all together, like on Stump Day, or Hearth's Warming, or Christmas" Festivia smiled

"...Except for Saturn he's a dick" Dark star butted in

"Hi Dark Star!" Festivia said giving her descendant a hug

"Festivia!" DS said smiling and hugging the eight year old back

"Hey…...show's over, y'all can go" Tracy said poking her head into the restaurant

"Thanks Tracy!" Festivia shouted

(Backstage)

" _Can't nobody tell me nothin' !"_ Saturn sung

" _Can't nobody tell me nothi-i-i-ing!"_ Starlight sung with him

"Glim, you've got an amazing singing voice" Saturn said

"Really? 'No cap'?" She asked

"No cap" Saturn smiled

"Excuse me….Saturn" The grey mare from before asked, her voice was bubbly and she now was wearing a mankind mask

"He's mi- Manekind?" Starlight turned around

"...yeah" The mare said "...you can call me derpy though"

"Ok Derps, what can i do for you?" Saturn asked

"It's better if luna explained" Derpy said

"Oh OH, I know what your getting at…..Saturn how would you like to be a duel company champion?" Starlight asked

"Who do I fight?" Saturn asked

"Me" Derpy replied as Saturn winced

"...Ok….Do you want me to go all out though?" Saturn asked

"Oh goodness no, after your last match you should rest a bit!" derpy suggested

"...ain't no rest for the wicked" Saturn replied "Until we close our eyes for good"

"Oh? What's that mean?" Derpy asked

"He's going all out" Starlight explained

(and there we have it! The climax of our latest PPPV (pony pay per view) please read and review and tell me what matches you wanna see)


	47. Chapter XXI

(Ayyyyyyyyy what's good? What's boppin' ? today we have a chapter featuring newly turned heel Saturn Butterfly, sorry for the wait, but this one is EXTRA LONG, like, double almost triple length)

(Crystal castle cooridor)

Saturn Starlight and Derpy stood in a cooridor talking

"All out?" Derpy asked

"Only if you want" Saturn said

"Okie" She smiled

"Oh, Heres a contract from MECCW and Sting" Starlight floated a contract over to derpy before walking away

"...Glim" Saturn spoke up "You know how you talk about sunburst alot? Shouldn't we go talk to him and take care of this, get it off your chest?"

"...If you think that will help" Glim replied "First I wanted get you a present from a clothing store, Rarity for you"

"We goin down rodeo?" Saturn asked

"No…..Rarity for you" Glim said again

"Rodeo, sweet!" Saturn grinned as Starlight facehooved

"Starlight" Undertaker walked up

"Hey taker" Glim smiled

"So…...I was gonna ask you for a match at the next event, but if your bus-" Undertaker was cut off

"Who do you wanna face?" Glim asked as Kane walked in

"We want Celestia and Luna" Kane spoke

(Crystal castle throne room)

"All out?!" Luna shouted

"Sister what's wrong?" Celestia asked as she, Festivia, Twilight and Eclipsa walked in to Luna and Derpy talking

"Lemme guess, Bit foley?" Festivia asked seeing derpy's mask

"Who….me? I'm Manekind" Derpy introduced herself

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Festivia smiled "That, that's clever"

"Tia….this is rather hard to explain…...I own a…...pony wrestling federation and Derpy here is Hardcore champion" Luna admitted

"...I see…...what's the problem then?" Celestia asked

"Saturn wants to fight derpy…..but I don't think it's a good idea" Luna explained

"No it isn't….but the match is already agreed upon, isn't it?" Eclipsa spoke up

"...I am afraid it is" Luna sighed

"What are the Stipulations?" Eclipsa asked

"Title vs Title winner takes all, no disqulification, no count out, pinfall or submission only" Derpy explained

"...May god be with you Manekind" Festivia sighed

"This is insane, Derpy you can't fight Saturn" Twilight shouted

"Why not? Do you think I'm too stupid? Too much of an airhead Princess?" Derpy asked "Well i'm not, I bust my ass nine to five everyday to support my daughter and untop of that I go to Canterlot every month to wrestle, usually ending with Maud 'The Rock' Pie shoving a chair into my skull ten times in a row!"

"...Wait pinkie pie has a sister?" Festivia thought "And she calls herself the rock?"

"Chair, what?! Derpy…..I had no idea" Twilight said

"Yeah…..Luna, I'll fight Saturn" Derpy said "And I'll win your majesty's"

"We know you will Derpy" Luna said

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into Saturn lately but it isn't good" Festivia said

(Manehattan)

A portal opened infront of a square building with a pink roof, Saturn poked his head out and then turned to Starlight "You said we was goin to Ro-de-o!"

"...I said we were going to rarity for you" Starlight corrected

"...Oh" Saturn said

"It's a fashion store" Starlight explained

"Do they sell supreme?" Saturn asked

"...No, no they don't, now let's go already, we've got tons more planned!" Starlight said nudging Saturn through the portal, he got up slowly as Starlight hopped through and Saturn opened the door "Yello? Anybody here?"

"Oh Hello Darling, welcome to rarity for you" a white unicorn mare with a purple curly mane and eyeliner on said from behind a counter

"Slow evening?" Saturn asked seeing no pony but rarity inside

"Very, most of my staff and my clientele went to the crystal empire to see somepony named Saturn Butterfly wrestle my friend Twilight, I had to have somepony run my hometown botique so I could check on this one" the mare explained

"Oh you know Twinkle Sprinkle?" Saturn asked

"Twinkle whosit?" she asked

"...nevermind….Do you have any Gucci? Prada? Louie?" Saturn asked

"Goat cheese?...sir we sell clothing here" she explained

"Saturn" Starlight snuck behind him

"JESUS GLIM!" Saturn screamed

"...Starlight Glimmer? Are you here to take manehattan?" the mare asked concerned

"No just here on vacation with my cuddle buddy Saturn" Starlight replied

"S-saturn?" Rarity quivered

"Yeah, anyways I'm gettin ready for my next match and first thing for that is entrance attire" Saturn explained "Now do you have anything for people of my…...shape"

"...I I'm afraid I don't darling….I can make you something custom, is there anything you had in mind?" Rarity asked

"I wouldn't want to trouble you" Saturn said "Honestly"

"Saturn sweetie, you've earned this, you've won your championship back" Starlight insisted "It's on me"

"...Can you make a black and red gold feather hooded Nature Boy Ric Flair style robe but have it say SATURN in all capital letters instead of nature boy?" Saturn asked

"...Sure darling" Rarity forced a smile not knowing who in celestia's name this Nature boy was, or what a boy is.

"Rarity I presumbe? You're fine, there's no need to force a smile, I know you got beef with my girl and that's chill, just don't start shit wit her" Saturn said

"Oh that won't be a problem" Rarity said "I am one of the elements of harmony for celestia's sake"

"Saturn...She doesn't know who ric flair is" Starlight whispered in Saturns ear

"Oh, OH, Could you make something like this but with a hood, and feathers around the collar and lining the sleeves?" Saturn asked holding up a picture of a Ric flair robe

"That's quite the challange, but I am up to it" Rarity replied "Follow me please"

"Ight bet" Saturn smiled

(Mewni)

The two clowns sat on balloon thrones drinking faygo as Carnival games and rides ran in the background,

"This is the life, Freedom, Faygo, and the pursuit of Happiness" Shaggy said

"You said it brother!" J smiled "...I'm gonna take a nap, all that fighting's made me tired"

"Hey, you can relax later sir, a letter has come in" Manfred walked in handing the two a note that they unraveled

"Dear ICP…...yada yada PWF yada yada PWF, yada yada match against Festivia and Abyss…...MATCH AGAINST FESTIVIA AND ABYSS?!" Both of them screamed

(TGI Fridays)

Rainbow Dash, Cadance, Jeff Hardy and Shining armor sat in a booth as Randy walked in aside pinkie pie

"Guys! This is my friend Randy orton" Pinkie introduced

"Hi" Randy said "Oh hey jeff"

"Hi randy" Jeff said

"You two know eachother?!" Pinkie and Rainbow gasped

"Yeah we're friends" Jeff said nonchallantly

"This is Amazing!" Pinkie shouted

"Pinkie Pie it's not that big of a deal" Randy said

"YES IT IS! WE NEED TO THROW A RANDY AND JEFF ARE FRIENDS PARTY RIGHT NOW!" Pinkie screamed

"...will there be beer?" Stone cold popped in

"Beer?" Pinkie asked "What's that?"

"I'll bring my own" Austin said "Taker, do you know where the best place to raise some hell is in this here dimension?"

"Oh Oh you could always go to ponyville!" Pinkie hopped up and down

"PINKIE!" Rainbow dash shouted "We don't know who that is or what he's capable of!"

"He's Stone Cold Steve Austin silly!" Pinkie replied

"I advise you stop him before he does something that will destroy ponyville, Cadenza, you can make portals correct?" Undertaker asked

"I kinda skipped that so I could be a foalsitter" Cadance admitted

"Shit" Undertaker muttered "I'm saving my magic for a match, Shining can you make portals?"

"PORTALS? That's more of a twily thing" Shining answered

(Rarity for you)

Saturn stood on a podium being mesured as Starlight sketched in a magazine "I saw the signs, I opened up my eyes I saw the signs" Starlight sung

"Glim….Are you singing Ace of Base?" Saturn asked "Oh my god you are!"

"..." Starlight covered her face with the magazine

"No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong" She sung quieter

"That's adorable!" Saturn smiled as Rarity wrapped up her mesuring tape

"Rarity, how much is gonna cost?" Starlight said trying to avoid the topic

"Not much, 40 or 50 bits" Rarity replied

"Here" Starlight floated a bag of 100 bits to Rarity "Keep the change"

"T-thank you Starlight" Rarity stuttered

"I'm rich now….In every currency" Glim explained "Having an interdimensional wrestling company has it's perks"

"...Apperantly" Rarity said

"We'll leave you at it, here's some refence photos I sketched up if you need them" Starlight said "Saturn…..I need to take care of some business now that I'm back in equestria, do you have a chair or bat or kendo stick?"

"Why the hell would I carry those around?" Saturn asked

"Your saturn butterfly! Do you have anything?" Starlight asked

"...Here" Saturn handed Starlight a bamboo cane from a pants pocket

"Rarity we'll be back" Starlight opened a portal before she and Saturn walked through it

(Crystal Empire)

"My sources say he lives here" Starlight said

"Who?" Saturn asked

"Sunburst" Starlight explained ringing the doorbell

"Hello?" An orange unicorn with a nasally voice opwned the door, he had a gotee and glasses and wore a wizard robe "starlight?"

"YOU LEFT ME YOU BASTARD!" starlight screamed swinging the cane which was grabbed by Saturn and broken in half

"GLIM...GLIM! **GLIM!** " Saturn shouted "It's good you're expressing your feelings but you don't hit people with canes….unless they give you a reason, and moving away to study isn't a reason"

"...Starlight are you still upset about that? It's been 10 years!" Sunburst said

"After you left I never trusted another pony…...I studied magic myself and created a socialist empire…...it was in ruins, but the people were in ignorant bliss…...then Twilight sparkle torn it apart with friendship, I tried to get my revenge, but she fought it again…...I escaped her grasp and went to another dimension, where time is frozen, the phantom zone as it's called" Starlight was then interrupted by saturn

"Phantom zone, like superman?" Saturn asked

"...Yes" Starlight signed "and yes I met Zod…...anyways Sunburst, I spent **1000 YEARS** in that dimension learning the arcane" Starlight spoke "Then I found a way….or a person who could beat Twilight Sparkle"

"...What's a person….are you talking about that furless monkey next to you?" Sunburst asked

"Hey fuck you hairy colter!" Saturn spoke

"Heh Hairy Colter, Like Harry Potter" Starlight grinned

"Yes colter like potter…...I'm sorry about that, that monkey comment really, REALLY hurt. I'm Saturn" Saturn sighed

"Sunburst…...Now Starlight, how long were you in this phantom zone?" Sunburst asked

"...1000 years" She sighed

"And you never once tried to contact me to see if we were still friends?" Sunburst asked "I wrote a letter to sire's hollow EVERY DAY for the past 10 years thinking you were getting them!"

"So- I did all of this, the wrestling company, the undertaker, randy orton, pink diamond, buried alive…...for nothing?" Starlight teared up

"I don't know what any of those things are, so I can't answer…...I'm just really hurt you had to go through all that" Sunburst said

"I wouldn't say nothing….you met me" Saturn said comforting Starlight

"Starlight, Do You want to come in and talk about this?" Sunburst asked

"We can't, we have to teleport back to canterlot and grab saturn's robe, then we have reservation for dinner here in the crystal empire, THEN we're gonna have to set up a ring for PWF so Saturn can fight manekind, then were going to our hotel room" Starlight explained "Oh that reminds me, Here's a ticket, courtecy of MECCW CEO and GM" Starlight made a ticket appear from thin air "It'll be home, so if you can stomach it, we'll be there"

"Now hold on, I think we can join your friend for a few minutes Starlight" Saturn insisted

"Fine" Starlight said

"...Don't mind the mess, I don't really get surprise guests" Sunburst said as they followed him inside seeing books all over

"...It's all good, you should see Abyss's room on the island!" Saturn smiled making Starlight giggle

"Did you just giggle?" Saturn asked

"I did" Starlight smiled

"Oh my god I love that!" Saturn grinned

"I know something you'll love more" Starlight smiled wrapping a hoof around Saturn

"...Ahem, do you two want something to drink?" Sunburst asked

"Oh my god sunburst I'm so sorry we were in the moment and this happened….Do you have any slurm?" Saturn asked

"Slurm?" Sunburst asked "...no I don't think so"

"Ah well" Saturn shrugged "I'm good then, Starlight?"

"I'm good too" Starlight unwrapped her hoof "I think it's best if we leave…...I'll see you tommarow right?"

"Of course, how could I turn away my oldest friend" Sunburst stated

"Nice Meeting you, I'm glad we got this all settled" Saturn shook Sunburst's hoof as Starlight left

"Me too I mean you too…..I'm sorry this alot to process" Sunburst explained

"I get it, I mean I'm not even from this universe….and seeing sentient ponies is kinda jarring for me" Saturn shrugged

"Well yeah th- what do you mean by sentient ponies being jarring?" Sunburst asked as Saturn closed the door and followed Glim

(T.G.I. Fridays)

Pinkie had blindfolded Jeff and Randy while setting up decorations

"Pink this isn't necc-" orton was interrupted

"SSSSSSSH SHHHH SHHHH" Pinkie said to Randy

"Really Girls, this isn't that important" Jeff added

"I know that, but there's no talking Pinkie out of a party" Dash explained before the lights went out and then turned back on, Undertaker now sitting at a booth "So, who's birthday is this for?"

"It's to celebrate Jeff and Randy's friendship" Pinkie explained

"Are you serious? That's not that big of a deal" Taker piped in

(Crystal Castle Throne Room)

Luna, Twilight, Festivia, Celestia, Derpy and Eclipsa now were packing things into bags

"Hey….Do you have any bandaids in here?" Kane popped into the doorway before walking into the room "I cut myself making a sword out of unicorn hor- Oh hi Mick" he noticed Derpy

"...Hi….scary tall monkey thing wearing red and black" Derpy said

"You stay away from my sister!" Celestia got up

"For now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Seriously though, I need a bandaid" Kane said

"Kane, If I give you this, will you promise not to light luna on fire again?" Festivia held up a bandaid

"...Promises are made to be broken" Kane spoke "Isn't that right mick?"

"I'm Derpy" Manekind corrected

"After all of those chairshots to the head you sure are" Kane said "...I'll see you In Sire's Hollow" Kane raised both his arms before slamming them down creating a flame portal

"That reminds me, I gotta go to the contract signing" Luna very VERY casually exposition dumped standing up

"Luna, We're going with, they're is strength in numbers….Besides, I need to ask Saturn some questions" Festivia spoke up

"Festivia this is too dangerous for you" Eclipsa said

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Mom, I can defend myself" Festivia replied

"If Eclipsa and Festivia's going I'm going too" Twilight said

"It would be silly for me to stay here" Derpy Said

"I need to talk some sense into Glim" Firelight walked into the room

"Let's go then!" Kane screamed before smiling, Luna leading the group through the portal

(Sire's Hollow)

A portal opened to the gated community and Saturn walked through it before being followed by Starlight

"Let me guess, your home?"Saturn asked getting some attention from some ponies in town

Starlight groaned and put on a plastic thanos mask "I was…...and it 'sigh' it was beautiful" she took the mask off "Saturn that was the STUPIDEST thing you've made me do"

"You still love me" Saturn Batted his eyes as Luna walked through a portal, Followed by Celestia, Twilight, Firelight, Eclipsa, and finally Derpy with Festivia on her back

"...Father" Starlight spoke up "Luna, Derpy glad you could make it"

"Starlight this whole thing is insane!" Firelight shouted "You need to stop"

"Or what?" Starlight asked shapeshifting to her male human form then into a filly version of herself, afterward turning into Rob Van Dam, and finally turning into Randy Savage "If you try to stop me, I could change into anyone, ANYWHERE! Not to mention that but I also have picked up a few things….Included the tombstone piledriver" She reverted to her goth unicorn form "So I advise you stay out of this dad"

"Are you threatening me?" Firelight asked

"It's not a threat" She stood on her hind legs and grabbed her father, setting up a tombstone "It was a warning" she released and Firelight fell to the ground

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouted in her royal voice

"Someone's fiesty!" Saturn joked

"Saturn!" Eclipsa shouted "Princess Luna is Royalty, you will respect her as such"

"Sorry mom, Sorry Princess Luna" Saturn sighed

"What was that? Why didn't you kick her again?" Starlight asked

"Glim, what's the reason? I wasn't on camera" Saturn smirked

"Oh my stars, you kicked me to get a reaction out of the ponies and people in the audience" Eclipsa reliesed

"...Most villians think that they are the hero of their story, I know I've become the villian" Saturn explained "Honestly it doesn't matter to me if you sign the contract or not, i've gotten what i've wanted, money, a beautiful, Beautiful big titty goth mare, and This" he held up the MECCW Championship

"Saturn…...please, I love you" Festivia cried

"I love you too Fest…...but I have to go through with this" Saturn said as he pulled out some rolled up contracts from his pockets, unrolling them "Luna, Manekind, Celestia feel free to read through these"

"Me? What do you want me for? Are you going to take over equestria?" Celestia asked

"Undertaker wanted to face you again" Starlight informed

"AGAIN?!" Twilight shouted

"But This says that celestia and I are going to fight someponies called the brothers of destruction" Luna looked at the contract

"Undertaker and Kane" Saturn explained

"I see...Sister do you have a quill?" Luna asked

"Here's a pencil" Saturn said giving the princess a pencil which she then floated upwards and used to sign the contract

"Is this really a good Idea?" Celestia asked her younger sister

"I already signed the contract" Luna said

"Yeah, but did you READ it?" Celestia asked

"Sister, there's no going back now" Luna sighed

"Your right" Celestia signed the contract as well

"Derpy, that leaves you" Saturn said giving derpy a contract which she signed without reading

"DERPY!" Festivia and Twilight shouted

"I read it earlier" Derpy explained

"I think we're all set! Starlight and I bid you all adue" Saturn smiled as Starlight made a portal to manehattan, the both step through it and it closes

"Sister I think it best if derpy and I stayed here to assess the situation, will you please escort the butterflies and Princess twilight back to the crystal empire?" Luna asked

(Crystal empire)

Stone cold walked down a cooridor before getting on his four wheeler and driving past several people until he found sting mixing together different animals with a snap of his fingers

"Hey, Sting, can ya open a portal to ponyville?" Austin asked, just a month ago that request would have been obscene in his eyes, but then again, the former face of WCW was literally making chimeras

"Why not?" Sting smiled and opened the portal, Austin driving through it before it closed

(TGI Fridays)

Celestia, Twilight, Eclipsa and Festivia walked into the resturant

"Twilight, thank…." Rainbow dash sees celestia and stops for a moment

"Oh for The seven dieties sake just say it!" Jeff groaned

"We're glad your here, can you or celestia open a portal to ponyville?" Cadance asked "We need to get there before stone cold"

Celestia nods silently and opens a portal

"Crazy glue made her horn work again…...good to know" Festivia thought as Rainbow Dash unblindfolded Jeff

"Alright, let's go find austin before he blows something up for the hell of it" Jeff said

"I'll come with" Undertaker said "I wanna see some more of this dimension, I didn't see nearly enough of Mewni, and Stone cold can be a handfull"

"If he's that bad shouldn't I go with too?" Celestia asked

"That's your call your majesty" Undertaker smiled

The four then walked through the portal before it closed

(PonyVille)

Three Fillies, One a unicorn with a white coat and pink and purple mane. Another an earth pony with a yellow coat and red mane with a pink bow in her hair, and finally a pegasus with a purple mane and orange coat, the three were playing three way frisbee

"Over here scootaloo!" The unicorn said to the pegasus as a portal opened and a 4 wheeler with stone cold aboard sped through the portal and grass before slamming into a house, Stone cold falling off the 4 wheeler and the fillies running to him

"What is 'e?" the yellow one asked

"...Is this one of those Hyoomans that 's always talking about?" The unicorn asked

"It could b-" The pegasus was interrupted by the unicorn

"He's getting up" the unicorn said as Austin stood up

"Who the hell are you supposed ta be?" Austin asked

"Ahm Applebloom" the earth pony said with a thick southern accent "and these here are mah friends, Scootaloo" she motioned to the pegasus "and-"

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle!" the unicorn smiled "What's your name?"

"...Ahm Stone cold steve austin" Austin introduced

"That's a mighty fancy scooter ya got there mr Austin" Applebloom pointed to the four wheeler

"That there? That's no scooter, that's a four wheeler" Austin explained

"It looks like a scooter to me" Scootaloo spoke up

"Yeah and you ponies look like stuffed animals to me, doesn't mean that's what ya are" Austin reasoned "...Do ya wanna see it in action?"

The three fillies eyes lit up "YEAH!" they all shouted before austin got on the scooter and slowly backed up

"Ah don't really have a side car, but Ah got a plate on the back and some ropes fer seat belts" Austin explained

"Is that safe?" Applebloom asked

"No" Austin answered plain and simple "You got any Beer?"

"Beer?" The three cocked there heads

"Where the hell am I? Disneyland?" Austin asked himself "Nevermind" he spoke up "So ya just gonna stand there and graze or ya gonna hop on?"

"Cutie mark crusaders four wheeler riders?" Sweetie belle asked

"MMMHMMMM" The other two nodded before they climbed on the back plate and austin pulled out of the grass onto a dirt road and began to speed at around one hundred and holy shit that's fast miles per hour

"This is amazing!" Scootaloo shouted

(Sweet apple acres)

A portal opened infront of a cluster of apple trees, an orange mare with blonde mane and a cowboy hat on bucked a tree making apples fall into a bucket as Undertaker stepped through a portal holding onto his coat and looking around, Celestia walking out next

"Princess celestia! Is this here monkey with you?" Applejack asked

"I'm the undertaker" Taker growled under his breath as Rainbow dash and Jeff hardy walked through

"Yes, Undertaker is with us" Celestia laughed at undertakers anger

"Is that Rainbow dash? Where in tarnation have you been?!" Applejack asked

"Starlight's alternate dimension" Rainbow explained making applejack's jaw drop

"There's no time for shock" Jeff said "Have you seen a man with a bald head wearing a black vest?"

"Man? No I don't believe I have" Applejack admitted

"AJ this is important, Stone Cold is very unstable" Rainbow dash explained

"More than you?" Applejack joked

"Oh yeah" Taker nodded as a certain rattlesnake drove to the group on his four wheeler, the three fillies securely snug on the backplate

"Princess celestia!" The three fillies lit up

"Hello girls" Celestia smiled "Austin by order of me let those thre-"

Austin stood up and hit celestia with a stunner before flipping her off "Tia, Ah don't know if you know this, but ah don't follow orders"

"DAMNIT AUSTIN!" undertaker crossed his arms and glared at stone cold

"Taker, language, there's kids" Jeff motioned torward the fillies

"Applebloom, Ah want you off of that scooter right now!" Applejack shouted before turning and looking at stone cold "Did you hurt her?! I swear to celestia if you hurt her!"

"Oh my Celestia, Did you touch scoots? Are you ok squirt?!" Rainbow dash panicked

"Is she uh Mcmahon?" Stone cold asked

"No" Applejack answered

"Is she royalty?" Austin asked

"No" applejack answered again

"Is she a proffessional wrestler?"

"No"

"Then no" Austin explained

"I didn't know you had a daughter" Hardy said to rainbow dash

"Scootaloo isn-" Sweetie belle was shushed by scootaloos hoof

"I can dream" Scootaloo smiled, Rainbow dash and jeff overhearing them

"Scootaloo?" Jeff asked himself

"Yeah, Scootaloo, you have a problem with her name?" Rainbow asked defensivily

"Not at all, I just never heard of somebody named Scootaloo" Jeff replied

"Somebody ain't a word!" Applejack said

"Somepony ain't a word where I come from" Undertaker said with a boom in his voice

"...where do you come from?" Sweetie belle asked

"An what's yer name?" applebloom asked

" _ **I AM THE UNDERTAKER, BORN FROM DARKNESS AND RAISED IN DEATH VALLEY**_ " undertaker introduced "...but you can call me Taker"

"...Are you the princess of the hyoomans?" Scootaloo asked

"What?" Taker shot a glare at the filly making rainbow dash get in a defensive position

"Rainbow I'll take care of this" Jeff insisted

"No, Undertaker is more like a zombie" Austin explained

"Zombie?!" The three fillies shouted in terror and began to struggle with the rope trying to get out

"But a good zombie…..well semi good" Jeff explained before untying the rope

"What do you mean good zombie?" Scootaloo asked

"He's undead but he doesn't eat humans, or ponies" Jeff said

"...you kids like wrestling?" undertaker asked

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE" Austin got in taker's face "IF THEY GET HURT AH SWEAR TA GAWD AH'LL BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

"...I have five free tickets" Undertaker explained

"...Where is this wrestling thing?" Applejack asked

"Sire's hollow" Celestia answered

"Well ah don' know...It's up to the girls" Applejack said

"well...What do you say girls?" Scootaloo asked her two friends

"Cutie mark crusaders, proffessional wrestling fillies?" Sweetie belle asked

"Coun' me in" Applebloom said

"Me too!" Sweetie belle smiled

"I'll send a letter to rarity" Celestia said

"Rarity's in manehattan right now….she said pummel wanted to see if hyoomans were real" Sweetie explained

"Here" Undertaker handed out the tickets "I'll give Rarity's ticket to her personally" He rose his arms and slammed them down dissappearing into purple smoke

(Rarity for you)

Rarity worked on the final stitch of a robe as the lights blew, a gong was heard and a cloud of smoke poured in with undertaker following "Rarity?"

"Y-yes?" the unicorn quivered

"I'm Undertaker, Here's a ticket to a wrestling show in sire's hollow" Taker handed the ticket "I invited sweetie belle and her friends beacuse of an insident with a co worker of mine"

"...thank you darling" Rarity said floating the ticket torwards her

"Is that saturn's?" Undertaker asked pointing to the flair robe

"You know saturn?" Rarity asked

"Unfortunently" Undertaker scowled "Tell him The phenom said Hi"

"...Of course darling" Rarity nodded as Undertaker openex the front door and left

(Crystal Empire)

Star and Marco sat in a GM's office

"...Is saturn evil now?" Star asked

"Star, I think he's always been evil" Marco answered

"But he helped us fight kane! He fought abyss!" Star argued

"He let Violent J take the wand Star" Marco sighed "He kicked eclipsa, he kicked me"

The door creaked open and a familliar pichu crawled in "Pi?"

"Hey Mara, you wanna come sit up here with us?" Star asked before the pichu hopped ontop of a table before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and drawing a picture of Saturn and holding it up

"Yeah we're talking about Saturn" Marco nodded

"Saturn, are you in here…...I want to talk" Eclipsa said from outside the door

"No, it's just me and marco" Star said as Mara crossed her arms

"PICHU!" She huffed

"Mara's in here too" Marco added as Eclipsa opened the door

"Can I talk with you two?" Eclipsa asked

"Of course!" Star said as Eclipsa sat on a stool

"As you can tell, Saturn and Starlight are dating and….I don't think she's very good for him" Eclipsa said as Mara drew Starlight next to Saturn and ripped the paper in half

"I…..was getting to that mara" Eclipsa sighed

"You want to break them up? Isn't that kind of mean?" Star asked

"He tombstoned the princess of friendship" Eclipsa said

"He would've done that to anyone, she just was in a match with him" Star reasoned

"...he kicked me for views" eclipsa revealed

"NO!" Stars jaw dropped as a portal opened and Saturn walked through

"Mom? Star? Mara? Marco?" Saturn asked

"Saturn…...you're grounded for a month" Eclipsa said "no phone, no Xbox"

"Alright" Saturn handed eclipsa his phone

"IS THIS AN INSANE CLOWN POSSE STICKER?" Eclipsa shouted "that's it, 2 months!"

"Whatever" Saturn shrugged "you'll probably give up and give me a fucking ice cream sundae in an hour"

"Saturn wash out your filthy mouth….what has gotten into you?!" Eclipsa shouted

"I'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS!" Saturn shouted before picking up mara and placing her on the ground, then flipping over a table "YOU ALL HAVE BEEN TOO BLIND TO UNDERSTAND! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! ONLY ICP, MCR AND STARLIGHT UNDERSTAND ME!"

"...Saturn I want to understand you, we want to understand you, all four of us care for you" Star said "But you're acting crazy, you kicked your mom and piledrove a horse!"

"...You want me to break up with her don't you…..I'm happy, and if you aren't happy for me, too bad" Saturn walked off

(TGI Fridays)

Saturn opened the door and saw giant randy orton and jeff hardy balloons, Undertaker, Cadance, Twilight, Randy, Pinkie Pie, Festivia and Dark star sitting at a table

"SATURN!" Festivia got up and hugged her brother "...are you gonna destroy mewni? Pwease don't"

"Fest….I'm working on a very special top secret plan that will help everyone and everypony, but you have to keep it quiet, not even Starlight knows about it" Saturn whispered

"Really?" Festivia asked

"Festivia, I thought you knew" Saturn sighed

"Knew what?" Festivia released

"I don't love no thotties, pony or otherwise" Saturn said "I love you sis, I gotta go take care of some business" A portal opened and Starlight popped her head through

"Saturn? Where is Uranus?" Starlight asked

"...oh? OH! That's funny" Saturn said "Right here babe" he dived through the portal onto a bed and ripped off his shirt, Starlight closing the portal and winking

"EWWWWWWWWWWW EW EW EW EW EW!" Festivia squealed

"Can we all agree this is the most fucked up thing ever to happen ever?" Dark Star asked

"Yeah" Randy nodded

(AND THATS CHAPTER XXI! WOOOOOOOO, as always, RNR, FNF, I'll see you next time!)


	48. Chapter XXII

(Hey guys! Welcome back, today we're gonna dive into Luna's wrestling fed so we can get some background info and see some more pony human interactions)

(Crystal empire throne room)

Luna sat with Derpy disscussing strategies and business as Festivia walked in slowly

"Princess Luna" Festivia spoke up "I was wondering a bit about your wrestling federation"

"Oh, I can help with that!" Derpy smiled before trotting off and carrying back a VHS tape in her mouth, dropping it onto the floor "...do you have a VCR Luna?"

"Yes" Luna nodded and trotted off, pushing with her magic a cart with a cube tv and a VCR hooked up, Derpy Grabbing the VHS tape with her hoof and putting it in

(TV)

The camera opens on a ballroom filled with bleachers, ponies and griffons filling them, a ring was in the middle of the bleachers and an announcer table nearby

"Hello! I am Princess Luna, Bringer of the night and CEO of PWF, I am accompanied by Motivational speaker Iron Will" Luna introduced as theme music began to play

(Cactus Jack WWE)

Derpy trotted down the ramp with a generic metal wrestling belt on her front right shoulder

"Here come's Manekind! Iron will has to say Iron Will is stoked for this!" Iron will shouted as Derpy got into the ring

"...It's great to be back here in Canterlot…...It's been a while since I've been in this ring…...infront of all you lovely creatures!" Derpy Smiled

(Sgt. Slaughter WWF)

"Listen up Maggot!" A yellow pony in a wonderbolts coat with shades on said into a microphone "You may call yourself a champion, but that belt doesn't change the fact that you're an airhead that just so happens to be able to take pain"

"And standing on her hooves on the ramp Sgt. Spitfire, the Former PWF hardcore champion, who last month, lost the title to Manekind" Iron will shouted

"I know what you're here for…..and you can try, but i'll still be holding onto this" Derpy held up the title to cheers from the crowd

"A very bold statement from Manekind" Luna said

"Oh please, as if a mailmare from a hick town can beat me!" Spitfire said "You're going down Derpy, and when i'm done with you, YOU'LL BE IN A FULL WING AND HOOF CAST DRINKIN' THROUGH A STRAW!"

"LET'S GO MANEKIND!" The crowd chanted "LET'S GO MANEKIND!"

"...Spitfire, remind me…..who beat you, even after taking 10 chair shots from Maud in a previous match as my daughter watched in the front row as her mother took a flying senton dive from the leader of the wonderbolts…...you know how devastating that is? She has Wonderbolts bed sheets!" Derpy shouted

"Derpy is make quite the persuasive argument" Luna said

"Honestly this whole thing is saddening, Dinky had to watch as her mother took chairs to the legs and to the head, it's a wonder she can still stand!" Iron will stated

"...You and Me, right here, right now" Spitfire glared

"Get a referee out here!" Derpy said as a Stallion galloped to the ring and dived in, the bell ringing and Derpy climbing the ropes to get on her hind legs, running and kicking spitfire before grabbing her wings with her hoofs and throwing spitfire into the air, flying up and slamming into her, the two crashing to the mat, Spitfire getting up and grabbing Derpy's wing and Hoof, trying to lock in an armbar of sorts only for derpy to escape

"This is insane!" Iron will shouted

"Agreed" Luna nodded

Derpy stood on her hind legs again and waited for Spitfire to stand up only to dropkick her

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Iron Will shouted

"I haven't the faintest clue" Luna replied as Spitfire rolled over and stood up, grabbing Derpy in a headlock, only for Derpy to headbutt Spitfire making her release and shake her head to recooperate, she then uppercutted Derpy making her fly up before crashing down, Spitfire putting a hoof on Derpy's chest and the stallion counting "1...t"

Derpy sat up slowly before putting a hoof in spitfire's mouth

"Manedable hoof!" Luna shouted as Derpy held Spitfire down, making her tap

(Cactus Jack WWE)

"Here's your winner, the PWF Hardcore Champion MANEKIND!" An earth pony shouted into a microphone before the tv was turned off

(Crystal Empire)

"You get the idea?" Derpy asked

"Yeah, not gonna lie, that was pretty awesome" Festivia smiled "I'll let you two Mares be, I have to find my mom"

"Farewell Festivia" Luna smiled back as the child left "That reminds us, Where is your daughter Derpy?"

"Dinky's at her grandmare's" Derpy answered, A portal opening infront of them and the Undertaker walking out with sweetie belle and scootaloo on his shoulders, Apple bloom under his arm, Celestia, Jeff, Austin, Applejack and Rainbow behind

"I brought kids" Undertaker said

"...I see" Luna replied "Hello Girls"

"Hi princess luna!" The three smiled

"Ummmmm you cahn put tem down now" Applejack said to undertaker

"Yeah they aren't stuffed animals" Jeff crossed his arms

"...ok" Undertaker said putting the fillies down safely one by one

"Derpy…..what's on yer face?" Apple jack asked

"A mask" Derpy answered "You like it?"

"You look like mick foley" Undertaker answered

"...thank you?" Derpy asked

"She does look like Mankind!" Stone cold laughed

"Mankind…..I'm Manekind" Derpy said confused

"...Ah don't understand any of this" Applejack spoke up

(T.G.I. Friday's)

Saturn and Starlight walked in side by side to see the table where everypony and everyone was sitting

"A T.G.I. Friday's? Seriously? I thought we was goin to benihana" Saturn stated

"There isn't any hibatchi in equestria Saturn" Starlight explained

"No! That's horrible!" Saturn cried

"Saturn…..just sit the fuck down and enjoy the party" Orton said

"Are you serious?! He's evil!" Shining shouted

"I'm Evil?...Randy drove a screwdriver through Jeff's earing and tried to twist it off!" Saturn explained

"...Randy, did you actually do that?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Yeah" He said before taking a sip of his beer

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Pinkie screamed

"But you and Jeff are friends!" Cadance shouted

"God is everyone in this dimension in ignorant bliss?" Starlight asked "its wrestling, you do what it takes to win! Saturn fucking piledrove his neice!"

"Saturn?" Festivia popped her head in "Do you know where mom is?"

"No sis, I don't" Saturn answered

"Okay, thanks anyways!" Festivia nodded as Chibiusa walked up to her

"Hi Festivia!" She smiled

"Sup Cheebz!" Fest grinned "Where's Usagi?"

"Passed out on a couch, the shock of other dimensions made her really tired appearantly" Chibiusa explained as the two walked away

"...I guess" She shrugged as if interdimensional travel was normal to her

"So…..Mind if I take a seat" Saturn asked

"Pull up a chair" Randy replied

"Hey, Is there any room for us at that table?" Jeff walked in with Undertaker, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, The CMC and Stone Cold

"Of course there is" Twilight smiled

"...who the fuck turned JR into a horse?" Randy asked

"That's a pony, and her name is applejack, randy" Starlight cleared up

"STARLIGHT GLIMMER?!" AppleJack shouted

"...sup?" She asked "I see you brought your daughter"

"That's mah sister" Applejack growled

"Ok, touchy subject…..hey, you kids wanna see something cool?" Starlight asked before standing on her hind legs and RKOing Saturn

"You're lucky I love you" Saturn said after hitting the floor

"Wow!" Scootaloo smiled

"Scootaloo, don't be tempted by her circus tricks, she's evil!" Rainbow dash shouted

"Evil, Every villian is lemons" Pinkie said from the kitchen

"Oh, she knows how to quote spongebob now" Saturn said before grasping the back of his neck "Fuck Glim you didn't have to coquita clutch RKO me!"

"That's what he gets for messing with tw-" Shining armor was cut off as Saturn kipped up

"...Messin with twillight? What do ya mean?" Applejack squinted her eyes

"Oh please, if you can't take a Tombstone Piledriver you shouldn't be an MECCW Wrestler" Undertaker spoke up

"He broke her horn!" Cadance shouted

"You did what?!" Applejack shouted before bucking Saturn

"Why would you hurt princess twilight?" Scootaloo asked

"That's not very nice" Sweetie belle added

"Ahm gonna grab a beer" Stone cold left the group "You can keep yellin like dumbasses"

"I'm Saturn MOTHERFUCKING Butterfly, I'm the hardcore champion!" Saturn shouted "I don't give a damn what some quadped, vegan stuffed animal lookin magic ponies think of me!" this comment making Sweetie belle cry, Scootaloo and Sweetie belle wrapping a hoof around her

"You're evil" Undertaker muttered

"YOU HUNG A GUY, OH YEAH, AT WRESTLEMANIA 15, UNDERTAKER HUNG A GUY!" Saturn shouted "But he's callin me evil"

"It doesn't matter what he's done in his past, what matters is what you are doing with your future" Jeff said "And as far as i'm concerned, you shouldn't even be allowed to wear a Shirt with my face on it" he ripped the top shirt off of saturn

"Ok" Saturn nodded smirking

"Saturn sweetie let's go sit at a different table" Starlight whispered

"Hey Saturn can I borrow a dollar? There's this T-shirt I want but i'm broke" Festivia walked into the room with Chibiusa

"PUPPIES!" Chibiusa shouted running torwards the CMC

"Puppies? Where?" Sweetie belle asked

"Ah think she thinks we're puppies" Applebloom spoke up

"Um, miss, mah sister ain't uh puppy, she's a pony" Applejack explained making chibiusa stop in her tracks

"Here's a five Fest" Saturn said giving her the money

"Thanks Saturn!" Festivia replied

"...oh, and take this to mom when you see her" Saturn handed an envelop

The focus pans to another Table, where Kenny Omega sat with Mina

"I can't believe I lost to that pissant spot monkey!" Kenny said to Mina

"You should have thrown a fireball at the talking warnicorn pegasus" Mina suggested

"What? Like a Haduken? You know that video game characters and Kane are the only people that can do that right?" Kenny asked

"No Klorox, it's easy, let me show you" Mina stood up "Just feel the fireball, what does it look like, what is it shaped like? What does it feel like?"

Kenny closed his eyes and visions of Street Fighter passed his mind, Ryu shooting hadukens and bison with psycho drivers, he opened his eyes and cupped his hands, he stood up and while thrusting his arms forward shouted "HADUKEN!" a blue fireball shooting through his palms and hit a booth making everyone look at him

"Again!" Mina shouted

"HADUKEN!" Kenny screamed throwing another fireball

"D-did he just throw a fucking haduken?" Saturn asked

"Welp, looks like kenny's learnin magic" Randy smirked

"Hey, Rainbow dash, where do your parents live?" Edge walked in

"Cloudsdale….why?" Rainbow asked

"Nothing much, pay a visit, admire the decor, …..have s** with your mom" Edge said walking away

"What?!" Rainbow dash shouted

"looks like edge wants his belt back" festivia shrugged

"So Hardy where were we? Oh yeah" Saturn picked up Jeff by the chest and hit a powerbomb through a table before chokeslamming undertaker through another table "goodbye" he smiled as Starlight opened a portal and he walked through with her, the portal closing

"JEFF, TAKER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Festivia panicked, Undertaker sitting straight up "I'm fine kid, Just a scratch…..you're brothers fucking crazy you know that?"

"I know" Festivia sighed

"That was your brother?" Scootaloo asked

"yes...I'm sorry" Festivia cried

"Festivia, why are you sorry?" Cadance asked

"Yeah out of your whole family your the only one I know for sure isn't going to blow up the multiverse" Shining added

Undertaker began to speak up "Your better than your brot-" Festivia punched Taker in the gut making him fly into a wall

"What the fuck?" Orton's jaw dropped

"Uh is that normal?" Applejack asked

"Fuck no!" Orton screamed as Undertaker slowly crawled out of the crater

"...Festivia…..how the hell did you do that?" Undertaker asked

"I don't know….I just, got mad and boom" Festivia tried to explain as Crissy IT'ed into the room

"Hi crissy" Festivia held her right hand in her left "GAAAAAH"

"YOU, YOU SEEM TO BE INCHARGE OF THIS SHITSHOW, WHAT DID YOU DO TO FESTIVIA?!" Crissy grabbed Cadances horn

"CRISSY! CADANCE DIDN'T HURT FEST!" Orton shouted making her drop the alicorn

"...What happened?" Crissy asked calmly

"I Sorta threw a magic charged punch at undertaker making him fly into a wall" Festivia stuttered

"I see" Crissy nodded "what was the motivation?"

"He insulted Saturn" Festivia muttered

"...Taker, are you ok?" Crissy asked

"Yeah, i'll be fine" Taker nodded

"Shit look at the time...I have to go, Mara needs to be tucked in and read a bedtime story, i'll see you guys later, And Festivia, you are a very special little girl, don't be ashamed of your newfound power embrace it, but do not use it for Evil intentions" Crissy said kneeling to Festivia's height

(Cloudsdale)

Edge stood on a cloud, supported by cleats, infront of a house

"God everything is so bright here, it's like a saturday morning cartoon" Edge commented before knocking on the door, a camerapony behind him

The door opened and a blue pegasus stallion with a rainbow mane stood in the doorway, looking up and seeing edge's sadistic grin

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi, My name is Edge, Are you Rainbow Dash's father?" Edge asked

"...That I am, Bow HotHoof at your service" The stallion introduced

"Bow, your daughter stole an item of mine" Edge informed

"...that doesn't sound like my rainbow dash" Hothoof said

"I'm afraid it's true" Edge sighed

"Well then...If what you say is true, we're going to have to have a talk with Dash" Hothoof replied

"Honey, who's at the door?" A lighter blue mare walked up

"It's some creature named Edge" Hothoof explained "He says that Rainbow stole something of his"

"I see, Edge, Would you like to come in?" The Mare asked

"I'd be Delighted" Edge replied "Can my camera man come in too?"

"Camerapony" the Stallion behind edge corrected

"Sorry, can my _Camerapony_ come in too?" Edge asked

"I don't see why not, my name's windy whistles by the way and as I've said it is a delight to meet you" the mare introduced herself

"PLEASURE to meet you" Edge smiled as a timer went off

"Oh, Cookies are done!" Bow said

"Edge do you like Lilac Chocalate Chip?" Windy asked

"...Yes" He replied, entering the door way, following the two pegasi into a kitchen

"So Edge, where are you from?" Bow asked

"I was raised in ontario, which is part of a place called Canada" Edge replied

"How far away is Canada from Cloudsdale?" Windy asked, pulling a tray of luna shaped cookies out of an oven

"It's another dimension, my boss is from Sire's Hollow and wanted to have a show in the Crystal Empire" Edge explained

"Show? Are you an actor?" Bow asked

"I'm a wrestler, I was interdimensional champion before your daughter took my belt" Edge explained "Are these little princess Luna cookies?" he pointed to the cookie

"Why yes, I'm a luna's witness" Windy replied "About a year ago I learned about Luna's grace and-"

"Let me stop you right there, have you ever even met Luna? She isn't a religious figure, she's a horse with wings and a horn….a mutant horse" Edge cut in before his phone rang "Hello? Oh it's for you two" Edge gave the couple the phone before hitting a DDT on bow, standing up and Spearing windy, pinning her with his head between her hind legs, he stood up and spoke to the camera "I'm coming for my title, and no one can stop me, not Kane, not Jeff hardy, not you Rainbow"

(Crystal Empire)

Eclipsa and Celestia sat in a dining hall before Festivia and Chibiusa walked in, both wearing Undertaker shirts

"Hello Festivia, who's your friend?" Celestia asked

"I'm Chibiusa Tsukino" Chibiusa bowed

"Cheebz, you don't gotta bow" Fest reassured

"Are you sure?" Chibiusa asked

"Yes Chibiusa, you're fine" Celestia chuckled

"Saturn told me to give you this mom" Festivia handed the letter to Eclipsa who promptly opened it and scanned through it

"...By grandmother skywynne's clock!" Eclipsa teared up before showing Celestia who was stunned, her jaw dropped to the floor

(Mewni)

The two clowns stood at a cotton candy machine making said treat, Juggalos from every corner of the multiverse just hanging out

"Hey J you know where Toffee is?" Shaggy asked

"Holla" a skinny man with grills, face tattoos and green dreads walked up to the two clowns wearing a Korn t-shirt "I heard you was talkin' bout Toffee"

"Ouija, what did you do?" J asked the man

"Blazay is givin him a juggalo makeover" Ouija explained as Toffee walked out of the castle wearing a white wifebeater and ripped jeans, he had broken hearts painted on his cheeks and triangles above his eyes, he also had his hair braided and dyed red and orange.

"Toffee, we have somethin for you" Shaggy handed Toffee the wand which turned into a metal rod with spikes and a little tie, the top being a mewman head.

"...Thank you gentlemen, as promised, you can keep mewni" Toffee smiled

(random hotel on earth)

A portal opened and Starlight hopped out with Saturn asleep on her back, several passers by looking on in confusion and taking pictures

"You know, you're lucky eqeustrian ponies are the size of earth horses" Starlight smirked

"God, you're so soft…...you're like a fuckin' ummm a fuckin' build-a-bear" Saturn said while petting starlight's mane

"...Saturn sweetie, wakeup, we're here" Starlight shook

"WHAT? HUH?!" Saturn fell off of Starlight's back

"...this ain't a red roof inn" he looked up and saw a skyscraper

"I felt this was better suited for us" Starlight explained

"Ight, after you" Saturn opened the door and Starlight trotted in

"Mr. Butterfly, Mrs. Glimmer, we have your room ready" A man in a suit said, handing saturn the keys and pointing to an open door (A/N: I guess she called in advance! lol)

"Thank you" Starlight said before she and Saturn walked through the door to a room with red walls, a king sized bed with pink sheets and pillows, and a tv.

"This is nice Glim" Saturn smiled before jumping onto the bed "Climb up here babe!" he sat up and patted the bed, Starlight climbing onto the bed and nuzzling Saturn's arm

"Saturn…...you wanna try something?" Starlight batted her eyes, Saturn blushed and looked away before looking back at Starlight

"I would LOVE that" he smiled

"Let me help you with your shirt" Starlight bit off the fish net before ripping it off Saturn, who flapped his wings and grabbed his pants

"OK!" Sting walked in "IF YOU ACTUALLY WANNA SEE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD AND A HORSE DO HANKY PANKY YOU'RE MORE FUCKED UP THAN ME! SO THEIR GONNA DO AN UNGODLY ACT, AND YOU'RE GONNA READ ABOUT STAR BACKSTAGE"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM!" Saturn shouted

(TGI Fridays)

Jeff, randy, Pinkie, Twillight, Rainbow dash, The CMC and Applejack stood around the resturant, balloons and streamers hanging

"What's going on in here?" Star and Marco walked in

"...Something" Randy shrugged "honestly this whole thing is a mindfuck"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah" Star said

"So who are you're friends randy?" Twilight trotted up

"Twilight, Meet Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz" Randy introduced

"Hey" Marco said raising a hand up and waving slightly

"Mum!" Dark Star ran and hugged Star

"Uhhhhh, hi…...you!" Star said

"...You don't know my name, do you?...for god's sake it's literally yours with the word Dark before it!" Dark Star sighed releasing Star from the hug

"...you two look the same age" Twilight looked at new star and star original

"Magic" Pinkie said to Twilight "WOoOoOo!"

"Thanks for that pinkie" Randy said

"Hi there!" Applebloom and Sweetie belle walked up

"Hiiiii!" Star kneeled down "What's your name?"

"Ahm applebloom, and this here's mah friend Sweetie belle" Applebloom introduced

"Hi! What's your name?" Sweetie Belle asked smiling

"My name's Star, and this is my friend marco" Star introduced

"Hey" Marco said

"STAR! FAMILY MEETING!" Festivia ran in and shouted "Marco, we'll need you too"

"Ok" Star nodded and followed festivia

(Tea room or whatever…...basically wherever Eclipsa last was)

The door opened and Festivia lead the two into a room where Mina, Moon, Abyss, Eclipsa, Balor and Kenny Omega sat

"We need to kill Saturn" Mina said as Eclipsa burst into tears

"Where did we go wrong?" Eclipsa asked

"...I don't know Clipsy" Balor sighed hugging his wife

"Slow down…..what happened" Marco asked

"...He sent us….he sent us" Eclipsa stuttered

"He sent us what eclipsa?" Star asked

"...An ICP Mixtape and a Jekyll brothers poster" Abyss said before pressing play on a cd player

(ICP- down with the clown)

 _I'mma Be Down, I'mma Be Down, Down with the clown till i'm dead in the ground_

"Why would he betray mewni?" Moon asked

"This is insanity! Of course he was going to betray mewni!" Balor spoke up "You ripped our child from us and brought him to the homeworld of the juggalo's, of course he's going to be more alligned with those clowns than with you clowns!"

"Now isn't the time for arguing! We've already lost Saturn, we can't lose anyone else!" Festivia shouted

"Festivia's right, I've already lost one child….I can't lose my other" Eclipsa stood up and held Festivia in her arms

"Others" Festivia reminded

"By thano's gauntlet...WHERE'S SELENE?!" Eclipsa screamed

"What about Meteora?" kenny asked

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO OMEGA!" Balor shouted

"Meteora is what we were going to name Saturn if he was a girl…..if you are suggesting something in specific, explain yourself" Eclipsa said sternly

"Matt Hardy said something about you having a daughter named Meteora" Abyss explained "but that kind of clears everything up"

"Ooooooooh" Moon nodded, pretending to understand

"What? What am I missing?!" Mina shouted

"Multiple universes, multiple Saturn's or in this case, Meteora's" Kenny explained

"Still doesn't explain where Selene is" Eclipsa said

(Hotel room 20 minutes later)

Saturn and Starlight were under the covers of the bed

"Saturn, I think I need a shower" Starlight said with her eyes wide

"Was I-" Saturn was cut off

"No No, no no no, you were am-" The door opened and Sting walked in

"Are you two done?" Sting asked

"I LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR, HOW DID YOU GET IN?" Saturn screamed

"He's bill cypher dear" Starlight explained

"Is that right…...that explains alot" Saturn nodded "Yeah, we're done Bill"

"Well then, put on some fucking pants you sack of carbon based shit!" Sting shouted grabbing saturn's pants and throwing them at him, Saturn quickly putting them on "Can you leave now?"

"Ugh, you're no fun" Sting sighed

"Seriously Mxyzptlk go the fuck back to the fifth dimension or whatever" Saturn shouted "I'm goin to sleep" He laid back down

"...Bill, Aku, please give us some privacy, i'll get you the samurai soon" Starlight smiled "Right now I have a letter to write my Father, Saturn, hand me that notebook please"

"Here" Saturn gave his mare friend a notebook and a pink crayon, she began to jot

 _Dearest Father,_

 _In the past few hours we have had a spectacle of encounter, but since you are my dearest father, I wish for you to attend my wrestling event in our home town of sire's hollow, as a commentator for the televised broadcast_

Starlight cut the paper out with her horn and floated it upwards where it evaporated into fire

"Hey glim…...you left selene and my grandma on the island" Saturn sleep talked "...G'night"

"I'll pick them up later" Starlight replied

(Mewni, now titled new juggalo island)

Toffee sat at a desk starring intensly at the wand "How do I destroy you?"

"Toffee, RVD and I are making brownies, you want one?" Violent J asked

"No J, I don't want another of your 'magic' brownies" Toffee sighed

"Suit yourself Square" J smiled walking away as Shaggy 2 Dope walked passed

"Hey Toffee, you want a taco?" He asked

"No" He replied sternly

"Alright" Shaggy replied before walking away

(Crystal Empire)

Luna sat at a balcony as a yellow pegasus wearing wonderbolts pajamas flew to the balcony, a unicorn with a pink mane and a tall stature followed by a grey earth pony mare in a sweater, a grey earth pony mare with a black mane and bow tie and a unicorn with a blue mane and sunglasses on

"Princess, what's wrong?" The pink mane'd unicorn asked

"I know it's late everypony, and don't worry, I have a special creature looking over the dream realm" Luna explained

(Cutaway)

Undertaker slept on a couch holding a druid teddybear, it cuts to inside his dream

A yellow pegasus with a pink mane sat on a picnic blanket with multiple animals and the undertaker who was pouring something into his teacup

"Ummm, sir, I don't know if you're supposed to put souls in your tea" the pegasus said timidly

"They add flavor" he growled making the pegasus shudder

(Balcony)

"We have been issued a challange by the MECCW, another wrestling foundation" Luna explained "Tommarrow, in Sire's Hollow"

"Sire's Hollow?! That's a day's train ride at least!" the yellow pegasus said shocked

"Pardon my asking princess, but Why such short notice?" the grey earth pony with a bowtie on asked in a british accent

"I would have told you earlier Octavia, but we did not have word of this until tonight, as for transportation, the leader of MECCW has told me of a spell that can create portals to desired locations" Luna explained before making a portal to New Juggalo Island

"...That's nice" the Earth pony in a sweater said in a monotone voice

"It's like a visual wub" the blue mane'd unicorn said sticking her hoof into the portal,

"Vinyl, dearest, refrain yourself" Octavia said putting a hoof on the blue unicorn's shoulder

"Tavi, Come on! It's literally a portal!" Vinyl complained

"Vinyl I don't care if it's a shaven monkey with a purple mane, diamond cutie marks on it's cheeks, wearing clothes and eating a slice of pineapple pizza" Octavia said while Festivia almost walked past her with a slice of pizza, stopped behind her, and took a bite

"Hello Festivia" Luna smirked making everypony turn around and jump into the air

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU?!" Octavia screamed

"Wait, are you one of those Hyoomans that Lyra talks about nonstop?" Vinyl asked

"No, I'm Mewman, which is like human, but we come from a magic dimension" Festivia explained "My name's Festivia Butterfly"

"Fluer de lis" the pink mane'd unicorn introduced herself as Tavia shuddered behind Vinyl

"Tavi chill" Vinyl said "I'm Vinyl, this is Tavi, that's maud and I'm sure you've heard of Spitfire…." Vinyl introduced

"Nice to meet you all….Mrs. Luna I have a question" Festivia said

"Yes?" she asked

"Where will we be sleeping?" Fest asked back

"Uhhhhhh oh lord, I haven't the faintest idea" Luna explained "This is Cadance's Castle"

"Ah, okie" Festivia nodded before walking away

"Hi Fest, Hey luna" Randy walked by

"Hello randy" Luna smiled

"I bought sleeping bags" Tracy walked by, handing Festivia a bag

"Tracy you're the best" Festivia smiled

"I'm just doin' my job" She smiled back

(WOOOOOO, another chapter down, another angry review, another angry star fan saying this isn't canon, another MLP fan saying it isn't canon of course it isn't canon but i'm to attached to this fic now you aren't taking my babies! …...anyways please RnR, FnF and all that)


	49. PWF VS MECCW PT1

(AYO, WELCOME BACK, I GOT A GUCCI CARD! Tbh I'm gonna write a bit more this time round. Abit? I mean alot! This here is basically my G1, please enjoy)

Firework sparklers erupted on a stage before Red X pyro crossed across the stage and fireworks down the ramp

The camera turns to an announcer table where firelight, jr and Eclipsa sat

"Welcome to the MECCW PWF G4…..G4?" JR said

"Pinkie Pie came up with the title" Eclipsa explained

"I'm Jim Ross accompanied by the unicorn historian Firelight and Eclipsa Butterfly on commentary" JR said

(Titantron-Backstage)

Undertaker, Starlight, Saturn, Festivia, Abyss, Stone Cold, Urania, The ICP, Jasper and Edge stood in a circle

"Ok on 3!" Saturn counted as the group put their hands in the middle

"1" Undertaker said

"II" Urania spoke

"3" Edge smiled

"M-E-CC-DUBS!" the group shouted lifting their hands into the air, the camera cut to another backstage section where the remaining DWO members and Pinkie stood

"What is this a cheer rally?" JR asked

"Guys this is a big deal, we need to put on the greatest show Equestria's ever seen" Crissy hopped up and down

"LET'S DO THIS!" Pinkie Pie shouted

"That's the spirit pinkie!" Randy smiledl

The camera shifted again to another area, where The Elite, Hulk Hogan, Finn Balor and Mina stood

"Alright boys, we're gonna take this event over like the G1" Balor said

"G1?" Eclipsa asked "What's a G1?"

"Alright brother!" Hulk Hogan said as the group too sweeted as the crowd chanted

"TOO SWEET WOOP WOOP TOO SWEET WOOP WOOP"

"...Where's Adam and Marty?" Nick asked

"welp...their loss" Kenny shrugged after looking around

The camera shifted again to Luna,Octavia, Fleur de lis, Vinyl, the CMC, Manekind, Spitfire, Rainbow dash and Jeff Hardy in a circle

"Princess Luna?" Firelight asked

Luna looked over at The MECCW group and then back at hers, putting her hoof in the middle "Thou's reckoning shall come by our hoof!" Luna smiled

"...I think what she means is we're gonna crush them" Jeff explained

"BUCK YEAH WE ARE!" Rainbow shouted

"Now, We must go for business matters" Luna said before trotting away

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MARES AND GENTLECOLTS, PUT YOUR….UPPER ARMS TOGETHER FOR THE PWF COMMISSIONER AND CANTERLOT'S PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT, PRINCESS LUNA!" Tracy shouted into a microphone

"...PRINCESS LUNA'S HERE?!" Firelight asked

"Yeah, she's quite the nice lady" JR said as Luna walked out and climbed into the ring

"Huzzah, HELLO EVERYPONY!" Luna said in her royal canterlot voice

"P DUBZ F, P DUBZ F!" the crowd chanted

"And from sire's hollow, the MECCW General Manager, Starlight Glimmer!" Tracy said as Starlight teleported into the ring and fixed her hair with her hoof

"There's my pumpki wumpkin" Firelight said

"Pum-pumki wumpkin?" Eclipsa asked

"Oh, it's my little nickname for her" Firelight explained

"M-E-CC-DUBZ! M-E-CC-DUBZ! M-E-CC-DUBZ!" The crowd chanted

"Luna and I have a special night planned here, including a Falls count ANYWHERE Street Fight between SATURN BUTTERFLY AND MANEKIND!" Starlight explained

"Manekind?" JR asked

"SATURN VS FOLEY! SATURN VS FOLEY!" the humans chanted

"...Who is this foal-ee they speak of?" Luna asked Starlight

"He's a wrestler who calls himself Mankind" Starlight explained before putting a mic to her mouth "Mick foley is not in the match"

"PWF SUPERSTAR DERPY "MANEKIND" HOOVES IS!" Luna smiled to boo's from some of the less open minded humans

(WWF-Mankind)

"OH MAH GAWD! IT'S **Mick Foley**!" JR shouted as Mick walked out

"Hello Sire's hollow….I heard from backstage there was some discussion about me?" Mick spoke into a mic

"That's Mankind?" Firelight asked

"WE WANT MANKIND! WE WANT MANKIND!" the humans in the crowd chanted

"Well Starlight, Luna, you can hear the crowd" Mick said

"Starlight, may we see you for a second?" Luna whisper asked

"Yeah, What were you thinking" Glim asked

"...We can't have foal-ee in the match but the crowd will be dissatisfied if we do not" Luna explained her concern

"We could have him be the guest referee" Starlight suggested

"That is a most glorious idea!" Luna smiled

"Well?" Mick asked into his mic, Starlight grabbed hers

"We can't have you compete in the match…...but we can have you guest referee!" Starlight shouted

"That's a damn cop out!" Jr said

"I agree JR" Eclipsa said "She could have just made it a triple threat"

"Or a 2 on 1 against that Saturn colt" Firelight said

"Now that we've got the main event out of the way, let's take a look at the rest of the card" Starlight said

"Our first match of the night: Fleur de lis vs Crissy Dieath in a bout for the earth championship" Luna said

"After that is The I.C.P. vs Festivia and Abyss for the MECCW tag team titles!" Starlight Added

"Followed by Edge vs rainbow dash" Starlight smirked as the ponies in the crowd cheered for rainbow dash

"Ran dee Ore ton and Pinkie Pie vs Vinyl and Maud 'the rock' Pie" Luna said

"RANDY ORTON! RKO! RANDY ORTON! RKO!" the MECCW fans chanted

"This is a loaded card" Eclipsa said

"The brothers of destruction vs the alicorn princesses" Starlight said to an uproar of cheers

"Kenny Omega vs Spitfire!" Luna added

"This is the greatest card in MECCW history!" JR said

"A tag team match between the young bucks and solaria and mina" Starlight added

"AND THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE PWF AND MECCW HARDCORE TITLES!" Luna shouted

"SATURN SATURN SATURN!" The crowd chanted

"Are they chanting for Saturn?" Firelight asked

"You haven't seen a Saturn match, have you?" JR asked

"His combat is like a blend of Undertaker, Kenny Omega and Jeff Hardy" Eclipsa said "though His gracefulness in the ring doesn't change the fact he betrayed his home dimension for a gang of clown demons…...I really wish I could have done more"

"...What?" Firelight asked

"...Eclipsa is Saturn's Mother" JR explained

"Starlight, would thy mind if We joined commentary?" Luna asked

"Go right ahead" Glim smiled as Luna slipped out of the ring and joined the commentary table

"...May we join you?" Luna Inquired

"Take a seat your highness" JR said "Though I warn you, we're just about to cut to commercial"

(Backstage)

Undertaker sat on a bench near a port a potty which Kane kicked open like shrek, he was in his 90's attire, mask and all

"Kane, really? I might as well put on" Kane reached into his pocket and handed Taker a pair of purple gloves and a ripped sleeve black shirt

"NO! UH UH! I AM **NOT** WEARING PURPLE GLOVES AGAIN!" Taker shook his head

"Please…..Dark Star wanted you to" Kane smiled under his mask

"I-uh...Fine, Did you give Starlight the vignette?" Taker asked

"First thing this morning" Kane replied

"Good, Now give me those damn gloves, I need to show my daughter what I can do" Taker smiled grabbing the gloves

(Arena)

"Welcome back!" Eclipsa said "I'm Eclipsa Butterfly, Accompanied on commentary by Princess Luna of Canterlot and PWF GM, Firelight Glimmer Father of MECCW GM Starlight Glimmer, and WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross"

(Backstage hallway Broadcast on titantron)

Abyss walked down the hallway with Festivia on his shoulders

"...Eclipsa, is leaving Festivia with Abyss a smart Idea?" Luna asked

"Luna, it isn't that big of a deal" Eclipsa argued

"Who's Festivia?" Firelight asked

"Saturn's Sister" JR explained

"Abyss, I got a question" Festivia suddenly spoke up

"...a question?" Abyss asked "What is it?"

"Are you doing ok?" Fest asked

"...Why wouldn't I be?" Abyss looked away as Fest hopped off his shoulders and laid on her stomach, kicking behind her back and forth.

"This whole Dimension crossing thing, it's a bit jarring the first time" Fest pointed out

"First time? Do mewman's dimension hop often?" Luna asked

"Very often" Eclipsa replied

"Fest, it's really hard being away from my friends" Abyss admitted

"Abyss has friends? What kind of sick, twisted individual-" JR was stopped by Eclipsa

"Festivia Butterfly" She reminded

"Your friends?" Fest asked "Could you tell me about them?"

"Welp, there's Rosemary, she's a bit nuts but a lot helpful in the ring" Abyss started

"BAH GAWD! ABYSS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" JR screamed

"...Didn't think you'd have a girlfriend" Fest smirked

"She isn't exactly my girlfriend" Abyss explained

"Ah, ok…..anyone else?" Festivia asked

"Sabu…...he's from ECW" Abyss said as Jerry lawler ran in from out of nowhere and covered Festivia's ears

"IS THAT JERRY?! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM FOR WEEKS!" JR shouted

"I was hoping he quit" Eclipsa huffed

"Ex-husband" JR explained to the unicorn next to him

"Why are you talking to my daughter about ECW trash you freak?!" King shouted

"Dad, who's Sabu?" Festivia asked

"Yes, Who is Sabu?" Eclipsa, Firelight and Luna asked

"He is a Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal Machine" JR explained "A sick, twisted, silent individual who maimes all those who cross him"

"What the hell did you tell her?" King screamed

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS YOU LYING CHEATING FAKING YOUR DEATH SACK OF SHIT!" Abyss screamed back before hitting Lawler with a nearby chair

"ABYSS STOP!" Festivia cried as he was about to swing again

"...ok" Abyss nodded dropping the chair

"You're an abomination Abyss and I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" Lawler shouted

(Nightcore- pretty little psycho)

The Pink Saiyaness walked down the ramp wearing saiyan armor

"The Pink Sayianess, Crissy Dieath, wearing a costume accustomed to planet vegeta" Eclipsa said as Crissy ran and slid into the ring

(Lacey Evans- Act like a lady)

Fleur trotted to the ramp before waving to the crowd

"Fleur De Lis, A Canterlot Supermodel and A former Royal guard making her way to the ring" Firelight said

"...Arth thou a fan?" Luna asked

"I….own some PlayPonies….." Firelight blushed as Fleur scowled at him, Trotting down the ramp and sliding into the ring

The bell rang and the referee held up the title belt

"I heard you're a big deal around here" Crissy said

"I try my best" Fleur replied flipping her mane

"Let's do this!" Crissy shouted before fleur grabbed crissy with her front hooves and hit a teardrop suplex

"Its over, teardrop suplex" luna said before crissy kipped up and hit a uppercut followed by a V-Trigger.

"How wha huh?" Firelight asked before Fleur grabbed crissy's neck with her hind legs to stop herself from falling, crissy grabbed her abdomen and set up a tombstone

"Oh no" Luna Shouted

"Crissy don't!" Jr shouted before fleur released her grip and crissy picked her up over her head

"I never thought i would see a sayianess holding a unicorn over her head" eclipsa said before she hit a powerbomb which connected, fleur grabbed Crissy by the neck with her hooves before swinging and hitting a codebreaker

"This is insanity!" Firelight shouted as Crissy was poked by fluers horn, crissy shrugs it off and hits a DDT with a pin attempt

"1...2" fleur kicks out and then locked in a triangle hold making crissy grab a nearby rope

"Ropebreak!" Jr said as the two stood up

"...ref, can I use magic?" Fleur asked

"And this physical bout has become a supernatural one!" Jr said

"Oh, if de lis can use magic, can i shoot ki and stuff?!" Crissy wagged her tail back and forth

"I think the referee is at a loss" eclipsa said

"...go ahead" the referee replied as fleur and crissy stood at opposite ring corners

Crissy getting into a hadouken stance "Pinkamehamehamehameha" she charged up a pink beam of ki

"Hadouken! Hadouken! Hadouken!" The crowd chanted before fleur charger her beam of purple light and the two collided causing an explosion which broke the ring posts

"Oh mah gawd!" Jr jumped as the ring collapsed

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted

"Girls! Girls stop" the ref said

"...did we break the ring?" Fleur asked

"YES!" Luna said before Crissy hit an RKO and a pin

"1...2...3" the ref counted

"good fight" crissy said helping the pony up

"Thanks, you're a lot stronger than you look" fleur replied

"...they broke the ring and got up like it was nothing!" Jr stuttered

"Tis good we have extra rings on standby" luna smiled as some stage ponies, tracy and another human rolled another ring out as crissy and fleur rolled out of the ring

"You wanna get something' to eat?" Crissy asked grabbing her championship

"I could go for a hayburger" Fleur replied as the two left to the backstage area

"This is gonna be a long night" The referee said to himself as the titantron turned on, the Undertaker and Kane stood above an empty grave with shovels " **WE ARE THE HARVANGERS OF RECKON, THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION, WE HAVE RISEN FROM THE ASHES OF THE WWE TO FACE LUNA AND CELESTIA!"**

Undertaker rolls his eyes backwards as lightning strikes in the background "You see, the phenom and the big red machine are unstoppable, Linda Mcmahon though she could control me" it cuts to footage of Kane chokeslamming Linda Mcmahon

"JR thought he could control me" Kane snarled as the footage changed again to Kane pouring gasoline on JR's back and lighting him on fire

"OH MY! JR? IS THAT YOU?!" Eclipsa asked

"Yes" JR said "And I'm fine"

"Even my dearest brother tried to control me, but there is no controlling a force of nature" kane cackled before pouring dirt into the grave

"with our combined strength we shall defeat you" undertaker said

as we have defeated countless others" Undertaker moved to the side to show a whole graveyard with headstones for DX, the Wyatt Family, the Hardy's, Edge and Christian, the rock and sock connection and The Shield to name a few

"That's….certainly a lot of fallen adversaries" Luna said nervously

"And shall defeat countless more" Kane added

"So may you, REST IN PEACE!" The human crowd chanted with undertaker to be booed by the ponies

Lightning struck the ramp startling Firelight and Eclipsa

The lights turned off for a brief second and when they turned back on Undertaker kneeled in the ring

"I still can't believe that THING works for my little glim glam!" Firelight said as Undertaker stuck his tongue out as purple lightning struck again

(Arena- Fan store area)

Multiple ponies, humans, mewmans, monsters and saiyans browsed a store of MECCW Merchandise, one unicorn in particular is overly interested in this, her name is Lyra. She was browsing through Action Figures

"BonBon! These things are amazing! They're like dolls, but made of Plastic…..and they're so articulate…..and detailed" Lyra said playing with a tommy dreamer doll

"Lyra….put that thing down! You're acting like a little filly!" Bon Bon replied

"So? We just made contact with a mythical race, isn't that a bit exciting?" Lyra asked

"Of course it is…...just, don't touch that thing, You might break it" BonBon said

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lyra replied putting the tommy dreamer figure onto a display ring "I just wish I could meet one of the Humans"

"Well, there's two right there!" BonBon pointed to the ICP who were looking at different belt replicas, Lyra walked up to the two and smiled nervously "...Hi, I..I I'm Lyra" the unicorn said

"Hi Lyra!" J smiled "I'm Violent J, this is Shaggy 2 Dope"

"Together, We're the Insane Clown Posse" Shaggy said before the two Jekyll brothers put their backs back to back.

"Human talk to me…..not dream, eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lyra squealed

"Lyra, are you alright?" 2 Dope asked

"...It's kinda surreal for me, I've studied Humans as Mythology for years as a hobby, I never thought I'd meet any!" Lyra explained

"Myths…..of humans? That's kind of weird, Humans have alot of Myths about Unicorns being majestic virgin beasts that bear wishes" Violent J said to a weird look from 2 Dope "I can have hobbies!"

"...I didn't know ponies were one of them" 2 Dope Smiled

"Humans have myths about unicorns?" Lyra elighted

"We have a few" J said

"ICP, you're on in 5!" Tracy shouted

"We better get over there, Lyra, it was nice meeting you" J kneeled down and shook her hoof

(Arena)

"Welcome Back to the PWF MECCW G4, i'm Jim Ross, Accompanied by Princess Luna of Canterlot, Eclipsa Butterfly of Mewni and Firelight Glimmer" JR said

(ICP - DOWN WITH THE CLOWN {Blasted} )

"The following match is a juggalo street fight, for the MECCW Tag Team Titles, Introducing first, claimin' New Juggalo Island, THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE!" Tracy said

"The ICP, a despicable Gang of misfit monsters" Eclipsa said as the two ran out, struggling to get up to stop the madness

"I've seen the ICP wrestle in the WWF, WCW, ECW and TNA, and now they're in the G4!" JR said as the two clowns climbed into the ring

"JR, i'm glued to the chair!" Eclipsa shouted

(Bodies-Drowning pool)

Festivia sat on Abyss's shoulders as the monster walked to the stage, the titantron changing

"Now here comes Abyss and Fes- What the? Must be a titantron malfunction" JR shrugged

(WWE-Jerry Lawler Theme)

King then started out in a wrestling leotard with mic in hand

"Oh no King what are you doing?" JR asked

"What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted "Seriously! This isn't entertainment, this is ECW trash! Are you seriously going to have two evil freak clowns fight an eight year old!"

"He has a point JR" Eclipsa said

"E C DUBZ! E C DUBZ!" The crowd chanted

"...we refuse to fight an eight year old girl" J revealed "We may be insane, but that's fucked up by our standards!"

"W-what?" Lawler asked

"You took over Mewni!" Festivia shouted

"What does that have to do with fighting an eight year old?" 2 Dope asked

"I don't think anyone wants to fight a child!" J agreed

"I'll avenge the fallen dammit!" Festivia ran into the ring and hit a flatliner on 2 dope before hitting a flatliner on J "GET UP, ARE ALL YOU CLOWNS TO AFRAID TO FIGHT ME!?"

"Festivia, sweetie, calm down" Eclipsa said "PLEASE?!"

(Lyte- Mad Real)

A man in an Anarkay outfit that had Hatchetmen sewn onto the hoodie fabric and Shaggy 2 Dope's Face Paint on the mask walked out

"OH MAH GAWD IT'S AN ANARKAY!" JR shouted

"What in equestria?" Firelight asked as the mystery man walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring before hitting a Big Boot on Festivia

"BIG BOOT! UNDERTAKER STYLE BIG BOOT!" JR shouted as Festivia fell, Abyss getting on the ring apron only to be hit with a magic charged dropkick, the Anarkay grabbed J and threw him over Festivia, the referee counting "1...2...3"

"FESTIVIA!" Eclipsa screamed

"WHAT THE HELL?!" JR shouted as the ICP got up and were handed the tag titles

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" J asked

"Hey, Ninja, who are you?" 2 Dope asked the masked man

"I AM THE GREAT MILENKO!" The Anarkay said as the two clowns kneeled

"Great milenko?" Eclipsa asked "That looks more li-"

"We are at your bay, great southwest voodoo wizard" J said

"And we thank you for your generous gift!" 2 Dope added

"YOU WANNA GO MOTHERFUCKER?!" Festivia got back up and tackled Malinko before hitting him with hook after hook to the mask

" _ **FESTIVIA LAWLER BUTTERFLY**_ " the Anarkay sat straight up

"Lawler? Her middle name is Lawler?" Firelight asked

"What's a middle name?" Luna asked

"Shows Shasta can't care about something other than himself" Eclipsa crossed her arms

"H-how do you know my middle na-" Festivia stuttered

"I AM THE DARK CARNIVAL!" He replied "I see all!"

"...Don't hurt me" Festivia cried

"Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J, give the land back to the Mewmans and Monsters!" Anarkay demanded

"...y-yes sir…..right away sir" the clowns kneeled handing Festivia a land deed

"Ah don't get any of this!" JR said

"It appears that they are relinquishing the land of Mewni" Eclipsa said as Malinko kneeled down to Festivia's eye level

"...you aren't going to hurt me again, are you?" Festivia asked before being grasped in a hug

"Wait a moment!" Eclipsa and Luna said

"What the hell?!" JR shouted as Festivia lifted the mask off of Malinko, none other than Saturn turning to the crowd

"SATURN, SATURN, SATURN!" the crowd chanted

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Eclipsa screamed

"Saturn?" Fest asked

"SATURN BUTTERFLY?!" J and 2 Dope shouted

"Sup?" Saturn stood up before leaving the ring

(Backstage)

Kane sat at a table with Crissy, fleur, Mara, Star, Pinkie and Randy playing a game of monopoly

"Knock Knock" Celestia's voice said

"Come in!" Crissy said

The door opened and Celestia was holding a cake with her magic

"Princess Celestia" Fleur hopped from her stool and kneeled "What honor brings you here?"

"Hello Fleur,...there's no need to kneel" Celestia said

"Nonsense, Even though i've been discharged by the royal guard I still believe in my duty to equestria" fleur said

"...Very well, now then, where's Festivia, i've heard she's been having a hard time lately" Celestia explained

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Festivia smiled running into the room "Look what saturn got me!"

"...is that, a land deed, for the entire dimension of mewni, from the insane clown posse?" Celestia asked looking at the sheet of paper

"Yuh huh!" Festivia smiled "And it's all thanks to Saturn's plan!"

"...what's this about a plan?" Crissy asked

"Saturn infiltrated the juggalos and got them to give mewni back!" Festivia said

"And the wand?" Randy asked

"..." Festivia looked down

"Hey, Hey, it's ok….we'll get that wand back to Star" Saturn teleported in

"...I forgot he could do that" Kane admitted

"You sure?" Festivia asked

"On Malinko" Saturn said hugging festivia

"Hey…..Saturn, Starlight wants herself, you, scootaloo and luna on commentary, oh and put on this Edge shirt" Tracy poked her head into the room

"...oh?" Saturn asked "ok" he threw on the shirt, putting a wu tang jacket on over it and teleported to the announcer booth

(Arena)

Saturn appeared infront of Scootaloo and Luna "what's good? I heard y'all need me"

"...Who are you?" Scootaloo asked

"Scootaloo, this is Saturn" Luna introduced "He's a juggalo"

"How ya doin kid? You like Edge?" Saturn asked

"I prefer Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo crossed her hoofs

"OVER EDGE?!" Saturn fell onto the ground and began to laugh "wait wait wait…..randy or pinkie?"

"Pinkie Pie" Scootaloo said as Saturn continued to laugh

"Rarity or Ric Flair?" he stood up

"Ric who?" Scootaloo asked making saturn fall to the floor again as luna noticed saturns jacket

"And What….what is a woooo tuh-ang clan?" Luna asked making saturn kip up

"WU TANG CLAN AIN'T NUTHIN TO FUCK WIT! WU TANG CLAN AIN'T NUTHIN TO FUCK WIT! " Saturn and a majority of the crowd chanted

"Yo, there's no place to hide once I step inside the room

Dr. Doom, prepare for the boom

Bam! Aw, man! I slam, jam, now scream like Tarzan

I be tossin' and enforcin', my style is awesome

I'm causin' more family feud than Richard Dawson

And the survey said you're dead

Fatal Flying Guillotine chops off your fuckin' head" Saturn rapped

"...Method Man?" Starlight asked

"RZA" Saturn answered

"WU TANG CLAN AIN'T NUTHIN TO FUCK WIT!" the ENTIRE crowd now chanted

"Guys commentary….." Tracy said as Saturn and Starlight sat down together on a loveseat, Luna and Scootaloo on computer chairs

"Ayo what's good? I'm Saturn and this is my cuddly marefriend starlight" Saturn said hugging Starlight

"And we are the co GM's of MECCW, seated with us is Princess Luna, PWF commisioner, and Scootaloo, leader of the rainbow dash fanclub" Starlight said

"The following match is set for one-fall and is for the Interdimensional championship belt, introducing first, Accompanied by Jeff Hardy, from Cloudsdale, Equestria, she is the reigning Interdimensional champion, Rainbow Dash!"

(Nightcore- You're gonna go far kid)

"Jeff hardy is a former TNA, WWE and ECW champion but apperantly we give title belts to fucking stuffed animals now" Saturn said

"Rainbow dash won that title fair and square!" Scootaloo replied as rainbow fireworks went off

"Why don't you go play with your Razor jakey, the adults are talking" Saturn said

"SATURN! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A GUEST!" Starlight shouted

"...this is quite the grand stadium!" Luna said trying to divert the conversation

Rainbow dash and Jeff walked out side by side a wall of sparklers errupting behind them as they walked down the ramp, rainbow climbing in quickly

"And from Orangeville canada, the rated R superstar, EDGE!" Tracy said as the titantron changed to edge's

(YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!)

Edge walked out wearing jeans and a t-shirt with his logo on it holding a microphone

"Cut the music, Cut the music…...Dash, Jeff, I have something _**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT**_ to show you" Edge smiled

"Very important? EDGE PROMO?! EDGE PROMO!" Saturn grinned ear to ear

"EDGE! EDGE! EDGE!" The WWE fans chanted

The titantron turned to a video "Rainbow…..I went to your parents house in cloudsdale"

"I see, Edge, Would you like to come in?" The Windy Whistles asked

"When your mother grasiously allowed me to enter her beautiful home!"

"I'd be Delighted" Edge on video replied "Can my camera man come in too?"

"Cameraman?" Scootaloo looked puzzled

"Camerapony" the Stallion behind edge corrected

"Sorry, can my _Camerapony_ come in too?" Edge asked

"I don't see why not, my name's windy whistles by the way and as I've said it is a delight to meet you" windy introduced herself

"Mom don't let him in!" Rainbow shouted

"It's a video dumbass, it already happened" Edge smiled

"PLEASURE to meet you" Edge on the video smiled as a timer went off

"Oh no…." Luna said

"After that I was offered a disgusting disgrace of a cookie" Edge paced back and forth

"Oh, Cookies are done!" Bow said

"Edge do you like Lilac Chocalate Chip?" Windy asked

"...Yes" He replied, entering the door way, following the two pegasi into a kitchen

"I couldn't say no to a cookie even if it was made of flowers!" Edge smiled

"...He's right about that" Rainbow dash muttered

"So Edge, where are you from?" Bow asked

"I was raised in ontario, which is part of a place called Canada" Edge replied

"How far away is Canada from Cloudsdale?" Windy asked, pulling a tray of luna shaped cookies out of an oven

"Far away" Saturn said

"Did she make cookies of us?" Luna asked

"It's another dimension, my boss is from Sire's Hollow and wanted to have a show in the Crystal Empire" Edge explained

"Show? Are you an actor?" Bow asked

"I'm a wrestler, I was interdimensional champion before your daughter took my belt" Edge explained

"Or you lost" Rainbow dash said

"Are these little princess Luna cookies?" he pointed to the cookie

"Why yes, I'm a luna's witness" Windy replied "About a year ago I learned about Luna's grace and-" the video paused

"Oh my god she was just going to drone on and on and on about her religion…..how she prays to a fucking horse"

"...Luna witness? Wait, there are ponies that pray to us?" luna asked as the video continued

"Let me stop you right there, have you ever even met Luna? She isn't a religious figure, she's a horse with wings and a horn….a mutant horse" Edge cut in before his phone rang "Hello? Oh it's for you two" Edge gave the couple the phone before hitting a DDT on bow, standing up and Spearing windy, pinning her with his head between her hind legs, he stood up and spoke to the camera "I'm coming for my title, and no one can stop me, not Kane, not Jeff hardy, not you Rainbow"

"..." Luna and Scootaloo were speechless

(Lita - It just feels right)

"What the hell!" Saturn shouted

"It's lita! Luna did you sign lita?!" Starlight asked before Lita came out

"What is a lita?" Luna asked as Lita batted her eyes at edge

"...Sweetie, we're married, you don't have to do that!" Edge said turning to lita, who then transformed into

"CRHYSALIS!" Scootaloo and Luna shouted as Chrysalis drained the lust from Edge

(Kane- Slow chemical)

The lights turned red as the big red machine grabbed chrysalis by the neck

"Wait! Kane! It's Kane!" Saturn said

"Kane, probably thinking that chrysalis is his ex-wife lita, who most of us know left him for Edge" Starlight said as Kane lifted up chrysalis and chokeslammed her before turning to edge and picking him up and tombstone piledriving him

"TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!" Saturn said

"Is that….our opponent?" Luna asked as Kane walked to the ring

"Yes" Starlight smiled as Kane entered the ring and grabbed jeff hardy by the neck and chokeslammed him before grabbing rainbow dash and hitting a powerbomb, he raised both his hands before lowering them, flames errupting

"KANE! KANE! KANE! KANE!" the crowd chanted

"...The moment Lita left me, was as crushing as when tori left me for X-pac" Kane began

"I'm…...not lita" Crysalis said weakly

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kane screamed "You aborted our baby!"

"Holy shit! What the fuck, holy shit, what the fuck!" the crowd chanted

"That's not lita!" Jeff got up "Why are you here? This is rainbow's match"

"I'm here to remind everyone of the monster i am!" Kane cackled "Edge said I couldn't stop me, but the reality is, he can't stop me, no one can, not luna, not celestia and not you…." Kane smiled before punching the charasmatic enigma in the stomach and setting a tombstone up and leaping nearly five feet into the air

"Woah!" Scootaloo said

"...did he, jump…...five feet…..into the air?" Luna asked as Hardy slammed into the ground

"Someone get kane out of the ring!" Starlight said standing up grabbing a microphone "KANE!"

"...GM…...what do you want?" Kane asked

"Leave, you will have your match Demon!" Luna stood up

"...Very well, but you will know true pain soon!" Kane smiled sliding out of the ring as Edge and rainbow got up

Edge getting in the ring and the bell rang

"...Back to one on one action, Edge on his feet ready to take down Sonic" Saturn said before the two locked up

"You're going down!" Rainbow said

"Are you kidding me? I'm EDGE! You're a nobody!" Edge laughed kicking rainbow in the stomach before irish whipping her into a corner, running and clotheslining her

"Early irish whip and a clothesline" Saturn said

"Here we can that a kirin whip" Luna explained as Rainbow grabbed edge with her front legs and suplexed him Edge rolled away and got up, hitting a punch to her face and a headbutt, the pegasus falling before edge grabbed her hind legs and locked in the

"EDGE acator!" Saturn said before Rainbow grabbed the ropes making Edge release and allowing her to get up and karate kick him in the back, grabbing his neck and hitting a DDT before a pin attempt

"1….2..kickout!" the ref counted as Edge kicked out and turned the pin around by grabbing rainbows leg and flipping her on her back, the ref counting again "1..." Scootaloo got up and ran to the ring

"Wait a second!" Saturn said

"Scootaloo helping her mentor out!" Luna smiled as Scootaloo pushed edge off of Rainbow dash

"WHAT THE?! WHO'S THIS LITTLE SHIT?!" Edge asked

"LITTLE SHIT?!" Rainbow kipped up and began to beat on Edge with hoof punch after hoof punch after hoof punch and then a pin attempt

"1….2….3!" The ref counted

"Here's your winner and still Interdimensional champion….Rainbow dash!" tracy spoke

"DASHIE! DASHIE! DASHIE! DASHIE!" the crowd chanted

"I still like edge much better, but people are intitled to there opinion" Saturn said before pulling out a phone

"Either way this was an amazing match! Oh and here's our normal commentary team!" Starlight said as the group of three walked to them

"Saturn…..is that another phone…..you're grounded off of that one too" Eclipsa said to Saturn

"But MAAAAAAAHM" Saturn whined "...Fine" he handed the phone to her

"Is that a smootie? May I have a sip?" Luna asked JR

"...Here Luna" JR gave her his smootie as he, Eclipsa and Firelight sat down, Saturn and Starlight getting up "Can't have a damn phone….."

"Fine Saturn…..since you gave mewni back to the mewmans and monsters and drove out the insane clown posse you can keep your phone" Eclipsa sighed

"Thank you!" Saturn said

"...Saturn and I are going to go grab some food, you guys want anything?" Starlight asked

"...another smoothie, a magic horse took mine" JR sighed

The show cut to commercials as Saturn and Glim left

(Consession Stand)

AppleJack, the CMC excluding scootaloo and Rarity stood in line behind Festivia and abyss

"...is that festivia?" Sweetie belle asked

"...Sweetie belle?" Festivia turned around and saw the CMC

"FESTIVIA!" The three smiled

"Who's your friend girls?" Rarity asked

"My names Festivia, princess of mewni and Sister of Saturn butterfly" She smiled

"Saturn Butterfly….is your brother?" Rarity asked for clarificassion

"Yes" Festivia nodded

"I WANT YOU GIRLS TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT WITCH!" Rarity shouted getting everyones attention

"...I fenda need you to chill" Saturn and Starlight walked up

"I shant 'chill' you ape, you attacked my friend!" Rarity said

"Seriously, we jus tryin get a smoothie and some nachos" Saturn said irritated

"Next" the cashier said, Festivia walking up to see Urania in a Taco Bell worker outfit

"...Grandma U?" Festivia asked

"Hello dearie, what would you like?" Urania asked

"Some popcor….why are you working here?" Festivia asked

"I'm hiding from that dreadful rattlesnake" Urania whispered "...Popcorn was it? What size darling?"

"Extra large!" Festivia smiled

"Coming right up! AJ, one Extra large popcorn!" Urania said

"AJ? AJ STYLES?!" Saturn asked giddily

"Here boss" a man with short hair wearing a red jacket walked and handed the popcorn to urania

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Saturn picked up Applejack and Rarity and threw them like footballs across the room "AJSTYLESILOVEYOU!"

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" AJ jumped backwards

"...This is my grandson, Saturn, he's a fan of your work in TNA and the WWE" Urania explained

"THAT THING THREW A HORSE WEARING A HAT AND A UNICORN!" AJ Pointed out "I'm texting Dixie right now and telling her this MECCW is messed up"

"Don't" Abyss walked up

"Finally, a familliar face, get over here you psycho bastard gimme a hug" AJ said before hugging abyss "You work here too?"

"For some reason he's on the main roster and you aren't" Saturn frowned

"Congrats Styles, you're promoted, welcome to the main roster, you're facing Applejack in an X division match" Starlight said

"You can't make Applejack fight !" Applebloom spoke up

"...fine, Rarity then" Starlight sighed

"You can't do that to rarity either!" Sweetie belle said

"...Shit" Starlight muttered

"I haven't had a match yet" Peter griffin walked up

"Beter Biffin's?" Saturn asked

"What no…..I'm Peter" Peter replied "And since we are in a land of multicolored ponies, unicorns, pegasi,clowns, mewmans and wrestlers…...it seems the perfect time that I, an american man in his mid fourties, takes on a man in his twenties infront of unicorns,pegasi and clowns!"

"...Ok" Starlight shrugged

"Girls, we are leaving!" Rarity stood up

"Saturn, apologize to rarity and applejack, NOW!" Festivia ordered

"...I sorry…" he sighed before letting the two mares and their sisters infront of him in line

(Backstage)

Stone cold and Solaria shared a beer at a picnic table "Then, Ah told that sumbitch that the only orders I see him givin is damn cheeseburgers!" Austin said making Solaria laugh

"...I haven't laughed this hard in over 300 years! What did you do next?" She asked

"Ah ran and Ah hit him with a stunner" Stone cold replied

"Excuse me" A small purple and green reptile walked up to Stone Cold and Solaria "Do you know where Starlight is?"

"Probably with my grandson fucking eachothers brains out on the couch, or shower, or hell in the fucking sewer where Garbage like her belongs" Solaria crossed her arms

"...Wait a second…..you're Solaria, the monster carver! My names spike, I'm princess twilight sparkles personal assistant Spike" He reached his hand upward, Solaria shaking it

"Nice to meet you kid….so, princess twilight eh? Is she here?" Solaria asked

"She, Cadance and Shining armor are on there way" Spike explained

"Those pony sumbitches?!" Austin asked

"...What did he say?" Spike asked

"Yes austin, those ponies" Solaria explained

"Well have fun, I'mma go hunyin or fishin or somethin fun" Austin stood up and walked away, Starlight and Saturn walking in "Sup?" Saturn asked

"Saturn…...that's Twillight's assistant!" Starlight whispered a bit too loud

"Really, no wonder she's an alicorn and you ain't, closest thing you have to a dragon assistant is tracy, TRACY!" Saturn said

"Aren't you two supposed to be defiling nature somewhere else?" Solaria asked

"Yeah, I mean, you two just had a segment" Sting said from behind the two

"Thank you sting…" Starlight groaned "No Solaria, we came here to enjoy this plate of nachos without interruption from you two" she and saturn sat down at another table and began to eat said nachos

"..." Solaria was speechless and began to bang her head into a wall

"These nachos, SLAP!" Saturn said before eating another chip

"Slap?" Starlight asked "I haven't heard you use that one before"

"You know what slaps even more?" Saturn asked

"Lemme guess, Wu Tang Clan?" Starlight asked

"Yes….but I was gonna say us glim" Saturn smiled as Twilight walked in with Shining and Cadance

"Spike, Starlight is still Loose somewhere here in this building!" Cadance said

"No….She's eating nachos and wearing a Wu Tang Jacket her coltfriend gave her" Spike pointed as Saturn tied the jacket to the mare's waist

"...Really?" Shining asked "Wait, what's a Wu Tang Clan?"

Twilight shrugged

"It doesn't matter, Starlight glimmer, by order of the crystal empire, you are under arrest!" Shining armor said as Saturn got up

"I don't think so buddy…" Saturn smiled before hitting a kinshasa

"OH MY CELESTIA! SHINING! **THAT'S IT!"** Cadance screamed before shooting a lazer through saturn

"What the hell cadenza, that's my grandson!" Solaria spoke up

"YOU BITCH! THAT'S MY FUCKIN BOYFRIEND!" Starlight tackled the princess of love and began to beat on her before ripping off her left wing

"Wha happened?" Shining asked woozy

"YOUR WIFE KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!" Starlight screamed

"...Candence, by order of Equestria law…..you are under arrest for the intended assassination of a bystanding citizen" Shining sighed "I'm sorry sweetie…"

"Shining don't!" Twilight said

"Twilight, Actions have consquences, and every action have an equal and opposite reaction….I deserve this" Candance replied

"No you don't honey" Shining said "...but the laws are laws"

"...you killed him, because he stood up for someone he loved…" Starlight's eyes pierced "You took away the only person who loved me, the only CREATURE that loved me!"

"...Starlight? What's wrong, is Saturn ok?" Eclipsa asked running into the room

"Saturn's fuckin dead, and that bitch killed him!" Starlight screamed hystarically "security, SECURITY!"

The young bucks and cody walked up to Cadance and grabbed her by her hooves dragging her away before walking back

"Good gawd he's split in half!" JR screamed when he saw saturn on the ground

"St-Starlight…...I see a light…." Saturn said weakly

"Don't go into the light Saturn, Stay with us! Please!" Eclipsa screamed, Festivia running into the room

"SATURN!" She screamed "Don't die, please don't die…."

"I'm going into the light everybody….I I want you to know I'm sorry for everyth-" His eyes closed slowly as Festivia and Eclipsa held his hands

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Festivia and Eclipsa screamed, the locker room now surrounding them

"I didn't want that kid dead!" Lawler paniced

"He would have made a worthy adversary…." Undertaker spoke

"Is 'e gon be ok?" Applebloom asked

"...He'll been just fine" Matt Jackson lied "He's in a much, much better place now"

"...We need to tell the crowd" Crissy spoke up "...We need to pay respects, Saturn wasn't the greatest, but he was always there when we needed him"

"Guy's were on in fi- oh my god what happened?" Tracy asked

"SATURN'S DEAD!" Festivia cried

"We'll all miss him, he was quite the leader of fireflies" Bray said

"This time he's really gone….there isn't any going back" Eclipsa cried "My baby boy is dead!"

"SATURN!" Starlight screamed

(Damn ok, this turned dark! Tune in soon to see what happens next)


	50. Is he REALLY gone?

(Hello, and welcome back to MECCW PWF G4, last time tragedy struck when Saturn was viciously murdered backstage)

{backstage}

Saturns family, his friends and starlight stood around him morning

"Change of plans everybody, we remember saturn WWE style then we continue with the card as thats what he wouldve wanted" Starlight said

"Agreed" everyone nodded

"Pink, don't you have healing tears?" Randy asked

"That wouldn't work, this is an omega beam singe see?" Crissy said "I gotta go pee, i'll be back" she flew away

"Omega beam…...Paragon?!" Pink asked

"No,... cadance" Festivia said

"Omega beam…...that would mean, SATURN'S ALIVE! HE TRAVELLING TIME TRYING TO GET BACK HERE, BUT HE'S ALIVE!" Starlight smiled

"...we should still book it like he's dead…" Cody suggested "Shock EVERYONE!"

"Yeah, not gonna lie that would make a good angle" starlight said "and you know how saturn loves his twists"

"Oh yes…...Saturn, I know you can't hear me….mommy loves you" Eclipsa began to cried

"Hey, hey…..it's ok" Nick said hugging Eclipsa "He'll be back, i just know it"

{Arena}

The camera cut to the locker room spilled across the stage, standing in sombrance

"May everyone please rise in remembrance of Saturn Butterfly?" Tracy asked as all those that could stand did, confused

"Saturn…is dead" Starlight explained "He was" She errupted in tears and hugged festivia

"...Saturn was assassinated by princess Mi amora cadenza" Celestia revealed

"THANK YOU SATURN! THANK YOU SATURN!" the crowd errupted in chant

"what?...Saturn's not dead…" Crissy whispered causiously "He was hit with omega beams and sent to the past"

"...I set up cameras!" Sting smiled and whispered "Oh, looks like he landed in your communist village starlight!"

"...we need to have a quick intermission guys, kenny, mina can you work a match real quick?" Starlight asked

"Just catch us up afterwards" kenny said

"Will do" Starlight walked backstage with the rest of the locker room "you doing ok kiddo?" Starlight asked Festivia who shook her head no "Saturns ok, i'm sure of it, and once he comes back, he'll be stronger than ever"

"You sure?" festivia asked

"Positive" she smiled before the two hugged "climb on kiddo, lets go for a walk"

"Ok" festivia said before climbing onto starlights back

(Our town - 2016)

A glimmer of light shined through a window in an old building, a voice could be heard downstairs

"Starlight? We have some new visitors" a pony said, an ominous forced smile crossed his face

"Gl…..Glim?" Saturn's voice said weakly he sat up from a bed and got out of it and limped down the stairs

"Welcome, i'm so pleased to have you here" Starlight said walking through a door as saturn continued to limp down

"This is applejack, Rarity, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rainbow dash and twilligh-" a blur dashed and slammed twilight to the ground

"You killed me you bitch!" Saturn growled

"...Who are you?" Twilight asked

"I was going to ask the same thing" Starlight said, keeping that same smile on

"...WHERE AM I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO STARLIGHT?!" Saturn screamed

"We just met starlight you wack job, the map sent us here!" Rainbow said

"Rainbow dash? Where's jeff hardy?" Saturn stood up

"In TNA silly!" Pinkie smiled getting weird looks from everyone but Saturn

"Oh goddamnit i'm in the past" Saturn facepalmed "Thanks pinkie"

"Past?" Twilight and Starlight asked

"Yeah, the past, glim What the fuck happened to your cutie mark?" Saturn asked rubbing the makeup off of GlimGlam's flank

"Th-that's enough of that" Starlight worried

"oh-OH! These six are gonna be a problem to your plan glim, a BIG problem" Saturn whispered "Also, I know a way you can make the town better you marxist mare!" he put on the same fake smile

"Who are you?" Starlight asked

"Princess, Jeff hardy's sidekick, Randy Orton's Sidekick, Ric flair, Stone cold, Fluttershy, could you give us some privacy?" Saturn asked

"...I guess?" Twilight said, Starlight nodding and the two drone ponies lead the mane 6 out, the door closing

"Actually before the who are you, what are you?" Starlight walked around the hybrid

"I'm a mewman, we're magic monkey men from another dimension" Saturn explained "I'm Saturn, now you're gonna have to make some changes, should I call sunburst or your dad?" he pulled out his phone and texted someone a long drawn out message "Oh how about I call you?...erm future other timeline you?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Starlight screamed

"Dearie that's why you love me….it's ringing, here" he put the phone up to Past Starlights ear

"Starlight, you're grounded" Firelight said through the phone

"Dad? Are you inside this box?" Starlight asked "Did this monkey thing trap you?"

"No! It's a sort of long distance communication spell, I know how you love those, anyways, stop this communist marxist garbage right now or else…...no more Sex with Saturn….and no My chemical Romance…...and no more hardcore matches against Twillight sparkle"

"...are you saying I mated with that thing? It has five small hooves attached to each hoof!" Starlight shouted

"Two times last night" Saturn smiled

"I hope not, but you keep saying you're a grown mare" Firelight said "oh, princess celestia wants the phone"

"P-princess celestia?" Starlight stuttered

" I think i'll just video call you…..Glim, how do I video call past you and Saturn?" firelight asked

Saturn grabbed the phone and video called the group, on the other side was the locker room sitting backstage "Hey guys!" he smiled before handing the phone to Starlight

"Starlight Glimmer….what you are doing is horrible, you striped thes-" A portal opened and another saturn poked his head through "This wand is fucking awesome, when your done with this dumb shit, get this bad boy!" Saturn smiled "they didn't tell us it could do ANYTHING!"

"Anything?!" Saturn asked intruqued

"Saturn, that's Star's wand, not yours" Eclipsa said

"...I mean, I should be mine!" Saturn replied "but it's not, its stars…."

"...As I was saying, what you are doing is wrong" Celestia continued "And bad"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYPONY HAS TO SAY TO ME!" starlight yelled smacking the phone out of saturn's hand breaking it on the floor

"Running from your problems won't solve them, sunburst has been trying to send you letters for the past 10 years!" Saturn said

"No he hasn't!" Starlight shouted "You're just some monkey from space! What do you know?!"

"I know alot….Glim…..you need to give yourself up, this doesn't end well, if you continue, your two options are being Twillight sparkles bitch, or the undertaker ripping off celestias horn, wearing it as a necklace and Chrysalis getting tombstone piledriven by kane because she dressed up as his ex wife lita to steal some love from edge before his match against jeff hardy and rainbow dash" Saturn explained

"...What does any of that even mean?!" starlight screamed

"It's bad…...very, VERY bad" Saturn sat down " Can I tell you a story?" Saturn asked

"You broke into my house so you might as well…." Starlight said

"There was once a filly who had but one friend, that one friend suddenly had to move beacuse of educational pursuits, the filly was left alone, only with a gated community and a very busy father, the filly studied communism and brainwashing, finally, her friends wouldn't leave her…..she built what she saw as a utopia…..but it was a ghost town, a group of friends came to free the pe- ponies, they did and the mare was run out of town, she then studied more spells, a timetravelling spell so she could split up the friends in the past, but she was thwarted again, the mare then learned of the multiverse, and travelled to a limbo like state to study, she watched ECW, WWE, TNA, UFC, all to find new ways to harm the friends when she met them again, she thought if she divised a plan, creating a federation of her own, she could find the strongest and most twisted warrior and sick him on the main friend, this plan succeeded, however the warrior and the mare fell in love as chaos errupted, alicorn horns were broken, thumbtacks were glued onto bats and slammed in backs, Jeff hardy jumped off a thing, the insane clown posse performed"

"...what was this mare's name?" Starlight asked

"Starlight Glimmer….." Saturn answered

"Am I hurting the ponies here?" She asked

"I'm afraid so glim….give them back there cutie marks, let them talk with there families"

"I just wanted friends that wouldn't leave me" Starlight cried

"There's six outside that I'm sure would love to help you, and I'm always here" Saturn smiled rubbing the tears off of starlights cheek, he stood up and opened the door

"Girls, you can come in…...I had a long talk with GlimGlam, and she's realized her mistakes…." Saturn said before he began to fade away "...keep this to remember me by" Saturn gave glim his wu tang jacket and a wallet fell out as he dissappeared

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Applejack asked

"...it's made of a dried animal hide!" Rarity shuddered as she examined it

"Starlight…...did you know that guy?" Rainbow dash asked looking into the wallet

"No? Why? She asked

"These pictures say different" Rainbow showed starlight a photo of herself, well a more emo interpretation of herself, and saturn sharing an ice cream cone

"This was a set up! You wanted me to give up my only friends! Well I won't!" Starlight shouted before grabbing the jacket and running away

(Mewni Castle - 2015)

A younger Star rode into the throne room on the back of a wild warnicorn before hopping off, Saturn appeared next to romulus as the warnicorn jumped through a glass window he still had his wu tang jacket on somehow and his phone

"Ah, the smell of broken glass, the sound it makes, the bleeding of your opponent as you slam them through it" Saturn smiled "...Memories…..so, what year is it now?"

"Uh, 2015?" Romulus shrugged

"...yeah, you gotta love omega beams!" Saturn smirked, the room went silent

"Excuse me…...Omega beams? Like the superpower lazers that evaporate everything?" Omnitraxus asked

"Yes, and I was shot point blank with one" Saturn said before Hekapoo walked in with a 1 liter of corn pop

"...Guys…..that's Saturn" Hekapoo said dropping her soda

"...how did he get in here? How did he get to mewni?!" Romulus shouted

"Romulus….what are you screaming about?" Moon raised an eyebrow

"NOTHING YOUR MAJESTY!" Romulus shouted as Saturn scooted to him

"Good, now you stay quiet and watch my neice's big day or I will go Sabu on your ass" Saturn whispered

"S-sabu?" Romulus asked scared

"Wait a second, who are you?" Moon asked after noticing saturn

"Connor, I come from earth, it's a tech dimension" Saturn said "Anyways I got shot with an omega beam…..you know what an omega beam is right? No? Well its what darkseid uses on planet apocalypse, the radiation caused my body to mutate and travel randomly through time, enough about me, this is star's big day"

"Yeah, the freaky mutant mewman wearing weird stuff is right! Give her the wand already!" A mewman in the crowd said as Saturn stepped back

"...why didn't you rat us out?" Hekapoo asked

"Don't worry, I get mine eventually" Saturn smiled "Besides, y'all are harmless, like, you ever even get chokeslammed onto barbed metal wiring? Or get buried alive, now that's a bitch" he whispered to the MHC, his phone rang interrupting the ceremony

(Wu tang clan ain't nothin to f' with)

"Can I take this somewhere else?" Saturn asked

"...Be my guest" Moon said disgruntled, the hardcore badass stepping out and answering, the MHC following him and hiding behind a pillar

He answered the video call and Festivia sat with Starlight, Crissy, Abyss and Usagi

"Hey saturn…..look in your coat pocket" Crissy said "I got you something"

Saturn reached in and found what was essentially the 11th doctors sonic screwdriver with a red ball tip instead of the weird green one, it's handle was black and had some pichu fur sewn onto it

"Is this mara's?" Saturn asked

"Yeah, she shed a little bit…..but she's fine, Starlight gave her some tylenol" Crissy explained

"Hi saturn!" Festivia waved jumping over the couch onto crissy's lap

"Hey sis!" Saturn smiled

"SATURN! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Starlight cried

"I miss you too honey…..is mom doing ok?" he asked

"She's having a bit of a hard time but she went with your father out to see Equestria" Crissy smiled

"What is he holding?" Hekapoo asked

"Who is he?" Star poked her head out from behind a pillar "Ooooh is he single?"

"Saturn look, Star's behind you!" Usagi pointed making saturn turn his head "Star?" he asked as she ducked and hid

"...oh no he's plotting against star!" Romulus shouted before running and punching Saturn in the face

"...what the fuck was that for?" saturn shouted

"WE KNOW YOU'RE PLOTTING AGAINST MEWNI SATURN BUTTERFLY!" Romulus shouted

" Umm no, honestly im just tryin get back to the arena, i got a title to defend and a marefriend to cuddle with" saturn revealed

"...Is that romulus? Hi Romulus!" Festivia waved

"Festivia?!" Romulus shouted grabbing the phone "Did saturn trap you in that box?"

"What? No, it's a long distance communications device" Festivia explained "You aren't being mean to my big brother are you?"

"..." Romulus looked up at Saturn

"You say anything i'll shatter you" He mouthed

"Nope! We're just, ummmm" Romulus was stuck

"Hitting big juuls, like mondo juuls" Saturn popped his head into frame

"Didn't mom say she didn't want you juuling…?" Festivia crossed her arms

"Eclipsa's free too?!" Heckapoo shouted

"Hey heckapoo, how's mr. hankey doing, and what about jerry lawler? You know who jerry lawler is right?" Saturn asked

"Mr….hankey?" Star giggled before covering her mouth

"Saturn, i'll let you go…I love you!" Festivia smiled

"Love you too sis!" he said before she hung up, saturn putting away his phone "Star, come out, we all know you're right there" he pointed to a pillar "Come on"

"I-" Star walked up to the group "Who is he? And who's jerry lawler? And ?"

"No one, he's just a peasant human!" Heckapoo said defensively

"And jerry lawler?" Star asked

"Shastacan….also a WWE hall of famer" Saturn explained

"If he's from earth…..how does he know about Shastacan?...also, that was like a bamillion years ago!" Star pointed out

"...more like 300" Omnitraxus said

"Star?" Moon walked up "Where have you been?"

"Mom…...who's Saturn butterfly?" Star asked

"Who?" Moon asked as a portal opened both kenny and mina walked through, all wearing bullet club shirts

"You thought you were so clever getting murdered and sent back in time Saturn!" Mina said

"Mina, baby….he didn't choose to get murdered by an alicorn" kenny groaned

" what are you talking about mina? And who's your boyfriend?" Hekapoo asked

"It's a long story…" Saturn said

"This is kenny omega!" mina pointed

"...I don't what….i don't understand" Star said

"Just go grab your stupid wand and leave the adults alone" Kenny smiled

"THE WAND! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Star shouted giddily

"Yes, yes star…..let's go…...whatevers going on Mina can handle it" Moon said, the two walking off

"Mina, are you helping Saturn take over mewni?" Omnitraxus asked

"Saturn took over mewni? When?" Mina asked "And why? He saved mewni twice!"

"...What" Hekapoo asked bluntly

"Then again he only did it for his snotnosed pigtailed brathaired sist-" Saturn grabbed kenny by the neck and held him up

"Never EVER talk about festivia like that again!" Saturn warned

"...fuck you" Kenny kicked saturn in the throat, making him release his grip and fall to the ground "...shall we darling?"

"Of course!" Mina smiled grabbing kenny's arm as the two walked through a portal

"...What just happened?" Hekapoo asked

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" OMNITRAXUS shouted

"Where are you hiding festivia? And why is she a child again?!" Romulus shouted

"Ayo chill, Festivia's fine, if anything happened to my little sister I'd go insane!" Saturn said

"...Festivia's been dead for 270 years" Romulus revealed

"What the fuck? You let her die at age 30? What she do to you? Let me guess…...nothing, you guys were just sick fucks that like toying with my family, beacuse that's what you do, but if you lay a FINGER on star"

"Why would we lay a finger on star? You're the obvious bad guy!" Omnitraxus said

"...god, you guys are stupid" he began to fade "...welp…...fuck you!"

(MECCW Island 2018)

"Hello i'm corey graves for the first episode of MECCW and with me on commentary iss WWE hall of famer Jim Ross and Former queen of mewni, Eclipsa butterfly" Corey said on commentary

"I still don't quite get why i'm here" Eclipsa said

"I don't even know who you are or what a Mewni is" JR replied "No offense"

"It's a kingdom JR, that's not important now, what's important is our opening match between the Undertaker and Rose Quartz, leader of the crystal gems in a Punjabi Prison" Corey interrupted

"A PUNJABI PRISON!" J.R. shouted "BY GAWD!" at that moment he completely forgot about his questions about mewni.

"What is this punjabi prison?" Eclipsa asked

"You see that ring over there?" Corey pointed to the ring

"Yes" she replied

"There is going to be a 20 foot steel structure around it, around that is a 50 foot structure, the only way to win the contest of combat is to escape the ring, no pinfall, no submission, no disqualification, only escape" corey said "...also am i the only one who got an informative packet about the show tonight and whos who?"

"I'm afraid so corey" JR said looking around as a Punjabi prison appeared above the ring

"Seems so" Eclipsa said also looking for one

"Well that's great" He said sarcastically as a referee entered the ring

"Ref's in the ring waiting for the two opponents,the two gladiators of combat" JR said

The lights turned off and a gong was hit as druids of sorts walked an ominous looking man in a black coat down the ramp as smoke surrounded him. A man next to him looking ghastly with pale skin and a golden urn in hand "OHHHHH YESSSSS" he shrieked

"The phenom is here, people" Corey said "and with him is his manager Paul Bearer"

"Paul Bearer…..pallbearer…..Undertaker….thats kind of clever" The queen of darkness said as the phenom entered the ring

"The undertaker, one of the best in the business, up against some lady with pink hair and a shield" JR said as the lights turned on slowly and undertaker rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"The Undertaker has supernatural powers not of this realm, powers from the other side he will use to defeat any opponent in his way" Corey explained as the druids escaped to backstage.

"Well then let's see how he fairs against this Rose Quartz" Eclipsa said as a pale plus sized pink haired woman riding on top a pink lion entered the arena before unmounting the strangely coloured feline and entering the ring

"THAT'S A LION, THAT WOMAN IS ATOP A LION!" JR shouted "Rose quartz, a woman apparently without fear"

"Seems so" Eclipsa said as the Prison was lowered

"I won't hurt a human being" Rose said as The phenom removed his coat

"The bell long tolls for you Rose Quartz, after you are defeated in this steel enforced bamboo cage, you shall rest…...in…..peace" he removed his eyes and rolled his eyes behind his head

The lights went out and Saturn appeared, the lights turned on and he sat straight up

"What the hell? Who the hell is that?!" JR shouted as Saturn kipped up and stepped towards the camera hole

"Ayo, can you get me a mic?" Saturn asked as the two combatants looked at him with confusion and fear, the cameraman nodded and handed saturn a mic

"Who are you?" Undertaker asked

"...my name is Saturn, and i'm from the future…..and shit" Saturn takes his shirt off and shows his omega beam singe

"WHAT THE HELL?!" JR shouted

"That's an omega beam singe!" Eclipsa said "is that man alright?"

"I don't think so" Corey said

"I don't wanna be here, i have exotic bitches to fuck, unicorn mares, mewmans, sayians, maybe a gem or two" Saturn winked at Rose who giggled

"Unicorn mares?" JR asked

"Mewmans…..oh by skywynne" Eclipsa sighed

"And merch to sell, get them stacks, full blue faces" Saturn said "but some alicorn BITCH had to shoot me for standing up for my girlfriend!"

"Alicorn?" Corey asked

"Unicorn pegasus hybrid" Eclipsa explained

"SO NOW, I'M STUCK HERE, NO MECCW HARDCORE TITLE, NO SISTER, NO FUCKING STARLIGHT GLIMMER, AND NO JUUL PODS!" he screamed "NOW I'M FUCKIN UPSET! RING THE DAMN BELL TRACY!"

"Tracy?" Jr asked

"Must be someone from the future" Corey shrugged as the bell rang, Saturn running and hitting a frankenstiener on taker before backflipping onto rose's shoulders and slamming her face to the ground, getting up and grabbing undertaker by the arm, irish whipping him into the cage before hitting a dropkick undertaker falling onto the ropes

"WOOP WOOP!" he shouted as rose got up, saturn grabbing her arm and irish whipping her into undertaker's chest making them both topple

"Look at this kid go!" JR said

"He's absolutely brutal!" Eclipsa said before the lights went out again

"We need some new torches here" Eclipsa said

"Torches?" JR asked "nevermind…."

The lights came back on and kane stood outside the cage

Saturn smiled and began to climb the cage, when he reached the top he jumped off the top and hit a swanton on the two

"Swanton bomb!" Corey said before saturn stood up and looked at kane pointing "You want some kane? You want some?!" he asked as taker stood up, Saturn kicking him in the chest before flipping and kicking him in the neck with his other foot, rose got up and began to climb, only for saturn to grab her by the foot and slam her into the mat, Saturn then began to climb

"This saturn kids crazy!" JR said as Saturn jumped to the next cage and climbed as Kane began to shake it, Saturn getting to the top and jumping down

{GM theme}

"Stop the match, stop the match, who the hell are you?" GM asked

"I'm the goddamn greatest Starlight!" Saturn smirked

"S-starlight, who's that? I'm GM" GM stuttered

"...Shit past ,right…...Can I ask a favor of you Glim? Tell Star uncle Saturn says he loves her" Saturn began to fade "Aw shit, here we go again!"

"Saturn, seems to be dissolving!" Eclipsa said

"Oh before I go I wanna say hi to Chris Jericho, Crissy, Edge, Kane, CM Punk, Pink diamond, Randy orton, Kenny Omega, Mina, the ICP, the NWO, Usagi tsukino and Festivia!" Saturn said before dissappearing completely

(Ooo, candy kingdom)

Saturn's eyes opened before he kipped up startling three beings who were having dinner

"Starlight?" Saturn asked "...who the fuck are yo- wait wait wait….Vault boy" he pointed to a human in a blue shirt and pants "John dimaggio" he pointed to the dog "and either Pinkie pie is a humaniod or Pink diamond lives in a candy castle"

"...I'm Princess bubblegum, and this is the candy kingdom" the pink woman explained

"My apologize your highness and company, I'm-" Saturn was interrupted by a peppermint butler

"Saturn Butterfly!" he shouted "...May I have an autograph" he held up a notepad

"Sure…...who am I makin this out to? You look like a dustin to me.." Saturn said

"Peppermint butler" the peppermint answered

"Okie Peps, you want the 'thumbtacks and brimstone' package or the 'royal badass' package?" Saturn asked

"The royal badass package" he answered, Saturn smiled and nodded, handing the candy a Lucitor action figure and an autograph

"...so, who is he, peppermint butler?" Princess bubblegum asked pointing to saturn

"He's the great malenko! A hybrid cast from his home dimension, a 3 time MECCW hardcore champion…..and my favorite wrestler" he answered

"Oh? I'm flattered" saturn smiled ear to ear "So, kiddo, what's your name, or am I actually going to have to call you Vault boy?" Saturn asked the boy in the blue shirt

"I'm Finn, and this is my brother Jake" he answered

"What's good" he dabbed up the two "wait wait wait…..y'all finn and jake? Like THE finn and jake?!"

"...yes" Jake said

"You two….big slap, double big slap" he said

"...he appreciates your charity work" Peppermint butler translated

"Here's my number, it's magic so y'all can call me during whenever or wherever i be" Saturn handed the two a sheet of paper "...please…..call me" he faded away "welp, i'll talk to you soon!...I hope!"

(Homeworld, 5000 years ago)

Pink and blue diamond walked down a cooridor before Pink tripped over Saturn who then kipped up "OH MY GOD ROSE I'M SO SORRY….Blue?...didn't you go back to earth after the whole Sting thing?"

"Rose?" Pink asked "What facet?"

"...Okay, i'm still in the past….What year is it, central galactic time?" Saturn asked

"...year 3,000,005 Age 2, Era I" Blue answered

"Oh damn, y'all ain't even MECCW union yet!" Saturn replied "I'm Saturn, I kinda got hit by an omega beam" he showed the two his scar

"AND YOU SURVIVED?!" Pink asked surprised

"Organic compoun-" Saturn was interrupted

"Organic? How are you resperating here?" Blue asked

"Magic…..anyways, when an organic gets hit with an omega beam, they either are shattered or transported through time, when an inorganic, such as a gem does, they are either shattered or forced under the control of the shooter" Saturn explained "anyways, where's paragon?"

"Down there in her throne roo- why do you wish to speak to her?" Blue asked

"Thanks" Saturn smiled before reaching into his coat pocket and grabbing his sonic screwdriver and running torward the throne room (Which was labeled throne room in plain english, damn that helps)

He opened the door with his sonic and smiled at the titan of a woman "hello starlight….and goodbye!" He quipped and before she could react he shot White with a sonar which made her poof, he promptly ran, grabbed her gem and put it in a bag, tying it up.

"Saturn…..where's white?" Pink walked in

"She's dead jim…...nawh i'm kidding, I dematerialized her and am going to give her gem to my equine mate as a gift" Saturn explained

"...White?" Pink began to cry before summoning her sheild "Why would you do that to white?"

"Do you know how gems are made?" Saturn sat in white's throne

"Kindergardens!" Pink smiled

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SMILE!" he screamed "...millions of living creatures, plants and animals, mammals, insects, reptiles…..they all die when a kindergarden is finished…...I wanted to stop that injustice…...you see, a kindergardens injectors don't create life, they take existing life and drain it, leaving nothing….pink, my home planet earth was going to be your first colony…...and you were either going to fake your death and protect the creatures there…...or leave nothing behind and kill everything…...i took down white beacuse she's the real baddy"

"They drain everything? …...everything?" Pink cried

"Yes….i'm afraid so" Saturn sighed "people shouldn't be punished for being different, that's just how they were made….pink, everyone is special, and our differences unite us"

"...And earth? What's going to happen to the ge- beings there?" Pink asked

"You decide…...hopefully with mercy…...the planets you try to take over, they're mostly in their primal age…..you're bullying them" Saturn said before fading "Looks like my time here's up….i have to go now….please tell yellow and blue what happened, or show them the camera feed" he pointed to a red seeing eye

(Sires hollow)

"Sunburst and I did everything together…." Starlight said looking through a window before saturn walked up

"You really should bring the pigtails back, they add some pizzazz!" Saturn said

"It's you…...how did you get here?" Twillight asked

"Omega beams thanks to your little foalsitter princess enzo amore" Saturn answered

"Are you KIDDING ME?! Princess cadenza mi amore was your FOALSITTER?" Starlight shouted

"...yes?" twilight said hesitiantly

"...why does everything get handed to you on a crystal platter?" Starlight asked as a portal opened and tracy poked her head through

"Saturn…..glimglam wants you and manekind in the celestia taker rematch, she's gonna make it a six way for the two tit- h-hi starlight, ummmmm you know the glimglam thing is a locker room joke right?" She asked

"Locker room?" Starlight asked

"welp…...I gotta go, Starlight, make the right decision, follow your heart, cutie marks are not that important to friendship and violence isn't usually the answer" Saturn said walking through the portal his singe healing until it was a scar "Tracy, get me a necklace that'll fit around this please" Saturn asked giving tracy white diamonds gem

"Is that…...oh god…...here, i never thought you'd do it! I thought you were joking!" Tracy said handing saturn a gold necklace "here….follow me, we'll get you ready for your reveal"

(Arena)

Kane, Taker, Luna, and Celestia stood in the ring, starlight, pink and festivia on commentary

"...We, are the inevitable, we are death and decay, you may be immortal now, but soon you shall feel mortality…..you will understand the cold embrace of death as it trickles down your spine, a tombstone of misery" taker said

"No one, NO ONE can stop me!" kane said

The lights turned off and then turned red as a casket rose from the middle of the ring

"Is that? Starlight asked

"It can't be…." Festivia said "can it? CAN IT!"

{Oh-ohh-ohh, yeah

I call lil' bro

He said he ready for the stain (said he ready for the stain)

What you claim? You a lame

You ain't never put in pain (put in pain)

So I be around some killers

That go crazy for the gang (they go crazy for the game)

If I showed you all my charges

You won't look at me the same (you won't look at me the same)

Made some choices in my life

I wish I never had to make (wish I never had to make)

Lost my brother, seen him die

And I just seen him graduate (I just seen him graduate)

Got that .40 on my side

And I'm just rollin' past the Jakes (I'm just rollin' past jakes)

Bro, my hands can do the job

And I ain't talkin' masturbate

I was in and outta state (state)

'Cause I had a bag to make (bag to make)

I risked my life but it's aight

 _ **'Cause God ain't let me pass away (pass away)**_

 _ **Fuck tomorrow, spin the block**_

 _ **Just know we comin' back today (back today)**_

I call Polo, he come dolo, we get 'em the fast way}

(pop out polo g)

The casket opened and saturn kipped up startling Celestia and luna

"SATURN BUTTERFLY HAS RISEN, FROM THE DEAD!" starlight shouted

"...i'm back!" Saturn smiled, the crowd errupting "oh, and before I continue, I got glim something…..now look at this" he held up the necklace

"PARAGON?!" Pink shouted from the announcer booth "MOMMY?!"

Saturn slipped out of the ring and put the necklace on Starlight "anything, ANYTHING, for you my sweet."

"I love you" Starlight smiled

"What I miss?" He asked

"A match between Abyss and Usagi and a match between Star and Jasper, 2 star matches, nothing fancy…. And don't worry, star's ok" Starlight said

"HOW?! HOW?!" Kane shouted at saturn into his mic

"Excuse?" Saturn asked into his own

"You got SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!" Kane screamed back

"...when i'm a lead to a fight, and a duel is due, then the red and the white and the blue will come through….." Saturn sang

"STOP TOYING WITH ME! YOU **YOU** _ **YOU DID THIS**_ " He picked up Celestia and Luna by the throat "Tell me the secret of immortality so I shall reign chaos forever!"

"Secret? It's genetics Kane….you ARE immortal" Undertaker explained making the machine drop the two alicorns "Oh?!"

"...We shall see you into this very ring later, We must go…...freshen up" Luna revealed

"luna…..TMI" Celestia said

"Very well" Undertaker nodded before he and kane escaped and walked away

"...Tia, could you take my place on commentary for now?" Luna asked

"Of course Luna" Celestia said before the two flew out of the ring

"...Can I sit with y'all?" Saturn asked before Tracy walked up to him

"Saturn, Twillight wants to talk with Starlight, she's waiting where…..where you died" Tracy said "I don't think she knows you're back"

"Alright" Starlight nodded as the two walked off "oh, tracy, by the way…...don't call me glim glam behind my back, ok?"

"Ye-ye-yes ma'am!" Tracy shuddered as Celestia walked up to the two

"Trace, the look on your face…...Priceless, Saturn came up with the glim glam thing" Starlight giggled turning around before continuing to walk

"Mind if I sit down?" Celestia asked

"Be my guest!" Festivia smiled

(Backstage) (On titantron)

Starlight trotted before being picked up and swung over Saturn's shoulder "I owe you a few, make yourself comfy Glim"

"Saturn, your the best" Glim smiled as the two walked up to a table where twillight and spike sat, Saturn setting Starlight down

"I wouldn't say the best" Celestia said

"Yeah, I love my brother, but he has some flaws" Festivia said

"So?" Saturn asked "what is the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Staright, I know I can't stop you…..but taking over equestria isn't something that would help anypony" Twillight sighed as sting walked past the group before turning back around

"We brought a peace offeri-" Spike was interrupted

"...Sting, Protocol Alpha delta beta Wiz" Saturn said

"Alpha what now" Celestia asked

"I...have no idea" Festivia revealed before Sting and Starlight blasted Saturn with magic, turning him into a scarecrow with buttons for eyes and corn husks for dreads

"SATURN'S A SCARECROW NOW!" Festivia shouted

Scaturn snapped his fingers and the lights backstage dimmed

"...Before he starts…..we're even, Saturn is just going to gloat" Starlight explained

"...Great" Celestia rolled her eyes

(you can't win - michael jackson)

 _You can't win, you can't break even_

 _And you can't get out of the game_

 _People keep saying things are going to change_

 _But they look just like they're staying the same_

Saturn began to sing, jumping onto a table

 _You can't win, way over your head_

 _And you only got yourself to blame_

He pointed to twillight before doing the kodak black sniper gang dance,

"Why is he singing?" Spike asked twillight who shrugged

Two humans joined Saturn onto of the table

 _You can't win, chile (you can't win chile)_

 _You can't break even_

 _And you can't get out of the game_

He rolled some dice which transitioned into Twillight falling with her wings tied as Saturn floated on a parachute

 _You can't win, the world keeps moving_

Twillight landed on a rotating globe

 _And you're standing far behind_

The globe rolled backward before twillight fell off and into a chair

 _People keep saying, things will get better_

 _(Just to ease your state of mind)_

The two backup singers sang, Saturn grabbing a blunt from Jeff Hardy and some wine from Usagi

"Isn't usagi like 14?!" festivia pointed out

 _AND SO YA LEAN BACK, and ya smoke that smoke, and you drink a glass a wi-ine_

Twillight tighted up "no thanks, I don't drink" Saturn stuffing the blunt in her mouth and lighting it

 _Sayin' you can't win, child_

 _You can't break even_

 _And you can't get out of the ga-a-a-a-a-a-me!_

 _WOO_

"Saturn….sweetie, i think she gets it" Starlight reverted him to his original form, the lights turning back on

"Saturn I want my goddamn weed back!" Jeff ran up to Saturn

"Is this yours?" Twillight floated the blunt out of her mouth

"...Keep it" Jeff said "...I uhh, I don't really want to inhale pony spit"

"Somethin wrong about pony mouths?" Saturn asked defensively "Something wrong about equestrian ponies?!"

"I just don't want a diesase cus I passed the blunt to an alicorn!" Jeff said

"That's fair, we just made first contact with humans last night, we don't know what could happen" Celestia said

"Reminds me" Starlight reached into saturns pocket and grabbed Twillights horn, carefully placing it and gluing it down "Good as new Sparklebutt!"

"Are….am…..Wha…...why?" Twilight asked

"Bygones are bygones….besides, I'm past the whole commie phase, only real reason I did this was for ratings…...and beacuse I missed my home….You two want anything, Steak, Filet minoy, Prime rib…..a nice fried chicken leg?" Starlight asked as Twillight almost gagged "My mistake…..you guys are vegatarian!...didn't mean to offend you it's….just…...been a while"

"Apology accepted" Twilight said before the two shook hooves

"...you like comics kid?" Saturn asked spike

"Saturn" Starlight warned

"Not those comics glim" he said blushing

"Yeah…...why?" Spike asked

"...Consider this a friendship gift from Mewni to Equestria" Saturn smiled handing spike an Avengers comic "I like spider man the best myself"

"...spider man?" Spike asked

"...it's an earth comic…...maybe i'll let you guys borrow my marvel movie collection" Starlight said

(Arena)

The camera cut to the announcer table

"That was unexpected…" Celestia said as Eclipsa walked up to the group with Mara on her shoulder

"Pichu?" mara asked

"Mara, Momma!" Festivia smiled "Mom, Saturns back….and then he sang a song from _The Wiz_ and gave spike a comic book"

"I think this is yours…" Rose got up and let Eclipsa sit "How was your trip"

"...Pleasant" Eclipsa smiled "...WAIT SATURNS BACK?!"

"PICHU?!" Mara squealed accedentially shocking Eclipsa and Festivia

"Now all we have to do is find Selene" Eclipsa said

"I just saw her earlier, she's with Star" Festivia explained, eclipsa sighing in relief

"That's good" she said

(Backstage Hallway)

Edge walked down a cooridor before bumping into chrysalis

"Hey, watch it freak!" edge said "Hey, you dressed up as lita and did some magic thingy"

"...that, magic thingy, as you call it, was me feeding on your lust a common trait amoungst changelings" Chrysalis said "What I had not accounted for was your spouses past"

"Yeah….lita has had a few boyfriends….but i'm her man" Edge said "...you wanna go grab something to eat, unlike you, I can't feed on lust alone"

"...That sound suffecient…..I am Crhysalis" She introduced herself

"...Edge" he replied

(Backstage)

Jeff sat down again with rainbow dash, Rarity and Applejack

"Hey there, i'm Jeff" he shook the two mare's hooves

"I'm Rarity" The unicorn replied

"And Ah'm applejack" The earth pony said

"BROTHER NERO!" Matt hardy's voice boomed

"...Um i think you have the wrong guy, this is jeff hardy no-" Rainbow said before Jeff stood up

"I tried callin you earlier matt i think may have been DELETED" Jeff answered

"Yes, that is likely sibling, and I am glad that you have overcome your broken con-dish-an!" Matt laughed "yeeeeeeesssssssss"

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Jeff asked

"I have spoken to the light of stars, and the insect of churred milk! They have granted us with a match and the seven dieties grant their blessing for you to indulge in the no disqualification STIPULATION!" Matt said

"Wonderful! Who are our opponents?" Jeff asked as Saturn walked past "Hey rarity, applejack, your fighting jeff and matt"

"...Whut?" Applejack asked

"Instead of Kenny vs Spitfire, beacuse, let's be honest, i'm gonna add those two to Mina and my grandma's match" Saturn said "you two, will face, TEAM EXTREME!"

"You can't make them do that!" Rainbow dash stood up

"...I can't…...they can" Saturn pointed to abyss and festivia

"DECAY!" Matt shouted

"...we'll do it" Jeff said "on one condition"

"Oh?" Saturn asked "What's that"

"You kick edge out of equestria" Jeff said looking at rainbow dash

"And you leave equestria alone after this G4" Rarity added

"...or what?" Saturn asked

"Or ah'll buck you into the next year" Applejack stood up and got eye level to Saturn

"I'd like to see you try AJ Styles!" He replied before being bucked into a nearby table

"Ok…...let's play!" Saturn said kipping up and cracking his neck only to get hit with a chair from behind, Anarkay toppling forward and collapsing as the chair dropped and the camera panned up to show Edge

"There's no way in HELL that i'm leaving" he smiled

"...Edge?" Saturn slowly got up only to get hit with the chair again, and again and again before the chair spoke "Edge….this is rather tiresome, just finish him already!"

"Crysalis?!" Rarity, applejack and rainbow dash asked as the changeling queen reverted to her true form and edge dmiling before getting irish whipped into a vending machine by matt

"Still pissed about lita?" Jeff asked

"...That is in the past sibling, I am ending the wrongdoings of the future" Matt answered "It was most SALUBRIOUS meeting you mares, and may the dieties and pillars bless you, Starswirl to Thor"

"...nice ta meet you too matt" Applejack said slightly frightened

(Bingobangobongo, another chapter downo, please read and review, i get wonwe…. UwU)


	51. G4 PT 3

(Ayo welcome back to the G4! We gon have a few matches and things, so yuh, to be honest, this is the greatest chapter yet)

"Welcome back to the G4, I'm Jim Ross accompanied by the lovely Mare of the Night, Princess Luna, and Unicorn historian Firelight Glimmer" JR said

"The following match is set for one fall and is a tag division bout" Tracy said

"Introducing first from St. louis missouri, the viper, RANDY ORTON!" Tracy said before Orton walked out and posed

"RANDY ORTON, RKO, RANDY ORTON, R-K-O!" the crowd chanted

Fireworks errupted and then sparklers,

"And from Ponyville, Equestria, the element of laughter, Pinkie Pie" Tracy said before pinkie hopped out

"Pinkie Pie, and The legend killer, an unlikely duo" JR said

"Indeed they are" Luna nodded as they walked down the ramp

"RANDY! RANDY! RANDY!" the crowd popped as the two entered the ring

"Randy orton is a 16 time WWE heavyweight championship holder, and a force to be reckoned with!" JR explained "He has faced Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Pink Diamond, Urania the first and Edge"

"That's a quite large list!" Luna said

"And from Ponyville Equestria and Pie rock farm respectivially, Vinyl and Maud 'the rock' pie!" tracy said as the two mares walked out

"ROCKYROCKYROCKY!" the crowd chanted as Maud and vinyl got into the ring

The bell rang and Randy and Vinyl started

"Sup?" Vinyl asked

"...I'm going to _**BURY YOU**_ " He said before hitting a punt and whipping the mare to the turnbuckle

" **RANDY ORTON! RANDY ORTON!"** the crowd shouted before he hit a clothesline followed by a neck chop, the Mare kipping up and bucking him torward the ropes befor he bounced off and was met with a

"CODEBREAKER!" JR said

"Actually that move is called the 'final wub' " Luna corrected

"JERICHO! JERICHO! JERICHO!" the crowd chanted before Randy grabbed the ropes and tagged pinkie in, rolling out of the way

"Hi Vinyl!" Pinkie smiled

"Hey pinkie" Vinyl smiled back before she was hit with an RKO

"RKO FROM A PINK HORSE, WHAT THE HELL HAVE I JUST WITNESSED?!" JR shouted before Vinyl grabbed pinkies mane and threw her to the side before tagging in maud and rolling out of the ring

"Pinkie…...you're going down" Maud said before standing up and hitting a

"ROCK BOTTOM!" JR shouted before a pin attempt was made, Randy running into the ring and kicking Maud off of pinkie before rolling out of the ring

"Randy orton breaking up the pin, and Pinkie kipping up" JR said as Pinkie got up

"M-E-C-C-W! M-E-C-C-W!" the crowd chanted as Pinkie picked up Maud and hit an F-5 followed by an elbow drop and pin attempt, the ref diving and counting "1...t-"

Maud suddenly kicked out and kipped up, hitting a snapmare (A/N: no pun intended) on her sister followed by a headlock, Orton and vinyl fighting on the outside of the ring

Pinkie escaping and hitting a kinshasa

"KINSHASA! KINSHASA!" JR shouted before maud fell and pinkie pinned her "1...2...thr-" Maud kipped up and Vinyl irish whipped Orton into a ringpost, Orton then turning around and kicking Vinyl in the snout

"I can feel that one!" Firelight said

Pinkie tagged orton in and the legend killer slid into the ring only to get hit by mauds backhoof, Orton punching Maud in the stomach area and then grabbed her by the nck, placing her backhooves on the top rope before hitting an elavated DDT followed by an Elbow drop and a pin attempt

"1...2...thr-" orton suddenly stood up and tagged in pinkie

"What the hell?" JR asked before pinkie pinned Maud

"1...2...3!" the referee counted

"That was amazing!" Firelight said as pinkie and randy left

"Wel, we tried, so, maud …. is that randy guy your brother inlaw?" Vinyl asked

"...I hope not" Maud said "I'd want that to myself"

"Oh Maud you dirty filly!" Vinyl smirked

(Backstage) (On titantron)

The Elite, Mina, Globgore and AJ Styles stood in Bullet club shirts wearing sunglasses

"Before you even try to talk commantary, your mics have been disabled" Kenny smiled

"This Event is a disgrace to this promotion….and to wrestling" Cody began "I am all for new and innovative Ideas, but fighting alien ponies? Rock people…..monsters fucking uni" Finn walked up to Cody

"...Sorry Balor…" Cody said

"It's fine….this match card truly is horrid though, the main…...wait just came up with soething, the MANE event is a mare dressed as mick bloody foley and my son for two garbage belts!" Balor said

"...I thought the Hardcore championship looked cool" Nick said

"Yeah I mean it's a WCW belt, who doesn't love nostalgia!" Matt asked

"Still, my son is better than this, he faced kenny bloody omega! Why is he fighting a horse?" Finn shouted "WHY IS HE FUCKING A HORSE?! WHERE IS HE?! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE…..DEAD, YOU KILLED HIM! I SAW MY SON LAYING IN MY STEPDAUGHTERS ARMS DEAD! YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? ALRIGHT…...WE'RE THE BULLET CLUB, AND THIS IS RUSSIAN FUCKING ROULETTE!" Balor screamed "You shot saturn through the heart, now i'll shoot through the heart of this dimension, the CRYSTAL heart, where is Cadance? It doesn't matter, get her so she can pay in blood for my son's death! My wife, my love has been crying, Eclipsa has been SOBBING for the past 30 minutes!"

"BALOR VS CADANCE! BALOR VS CADANCE!" the crowd popped

"I WILL END HER FOR HURTING MY LOVED ONES, NOT EVEN SHASTACAN WANTED TO _KILL_ SATURN…..AND YES YES I KNOW HE IS STILL ALIVE….BUT THE _INTENT_ WAS TO _KILL MY SON_!"

{Cut to Commercial}

(Backstage)

Festivia sat on a couch with Saturn, Chibiusa, Usagi, and Starlight watching TV

"...there's nothin good on!" Saturn slumped and groaned

"There's Star Trek….." Festivia pointed out

"Or….we can Watch endgame!" Starlight smiled holding up a DVD case

"...How about we make a comprimise…..Infinity war" Saturn said

"Infinity what? Can't we just watch a Godzilla?" Usagi asked

"Ayo chill wit that….we ain't tryin get attacked for racist claims" Saturn said

"...What's endgame and infinity war about?" Chibiusa asked

"It's a cinematic clash between the titan thanos who wants to erase half the life in the universe and the Avengers" Saturn explained

"The who?" Usagi asked

"Avengers, you know Iron Man, Hulk, , Black Panther, War Machine, Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye and Captain america" Saturn said

"...Isn't america evil though? They did drop nuclear bombs on poor old japan for no reason" Usagi said

"Yeah...Yeah your watching a documentary about WW2,...and don't cry about japan being evil, yall are chill….it's just, yall allied with the nazis" Saturn said

"...We did? I didn't learn that in school….I didn't pay much attention in school either" Usagi explained "And the nazis were big meanies"

"...the historic massacre of millions of people based on religion and race and the worst you call them are big meanies?" Chibiusa called out "Usagi…..Mom….that's messed up"

"I never knew the japaneese were allies with germany in WWII!" Usagi shouted

"Maybe you shouldn't get your history from godzilla movies!" Chibiusa shouted back

"I didn't know!" Usagi cried

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!" Saturn shouted "YOU'RE SALIOR MOON, YOU SHOULD ATLEAST KNOW THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD YOU ARE PROTECTING!"

"I'M SORRY I JUST THOUGHT AMERICANS WERE BIG MEANIES, THAT'S WHAT IT SAID IN THAT NEW GODZILLA MOVIE!" Usagi shouted back

"I'M AN AMERICAN!" Saturn said "AM I A MEANIE?"

"NO SATURN YOU'RE REALLY NICE I'M SORRY!" Usagi began to cry

"...apology accepted" Saturn smiled "...So what to watch…"

"Crying Breakfast Friends is on" Starlight pointed out

"That's my favorite…..glim, this Interdimensional cable is the best, you're the best!" Saturn smiled before the door opened behind them

"Pichu?" Mara Squeaked

"Hey mara, you wanna come watch TV?" Saturn asked

"Pi!" She smiled and hopped on Festivia's lap as the door opened again

"Saturn!" Eclipsa ran in "My baby!" she hugged him tightly

"I love you too ma!" Saturn replied as Selene walked in with Star carrying tacos

"S-SATURN?!" Star began to cry dropping the bag of tacos and running at her uncle and hugging him

"Selene…..help me" Saturn said "They're smothering me!"

"...No" She smirked and sat down

"Starlight!" Saturn playfully begged

"Hey guys….Some pony named Sunburst is here….he wants to see Starlight" Tracy poked her head in as Star and Eclipsa released their grip

"Where is he?" Starlight asked

"...At the food stand…...With some older mare named Selltar" Tracy informed

"Sunburst's mom?" Starlight asked "...I'll be right there"

"Bye Glim" Saturn said

"I'll be right back, love you" She smiled

"Love you too!" Saturn smiled back

(Food court)

Sunburst and an older darker orange mare stood in line

"What did you say these things were?" The mare whispered glancing at the undertaker

"Mewmans" Sunburst said "And they aren't things mom, they're creatures"

"I can help who's next!" Urania said, the two unicorns walking up

"...Hello….can I get a medium popcorn?" The mare asked

"Do you want that with extra butter?" she replied

"...No Butter if possible, I'm on a bit of a diet…..Sunburst what would you like?" The mare asked

"Mom I can order my own food, i'm a grown stallion!" Sunburst replied "...I'll have a bag of kettlecorn"

"That'll be 15 bits between the two of you" Urania laughed when she saw their shocked faces "I'm kidding, 4 bits"

"Here" The mare paid before Starlight walked up to the two

"Starlight!" Sunburst smiled "...Where's Saturn?"

"Backstage" Starlight explained "Are you two enjoying the show?"

"...It's quite the production if I must say" Selltar said "we just came during that Pinkie Pie and Randy….Tag Match is it? It was very, what's the word, unique"

"...Starlight, Five minutes to the Celestia vs Undertaker rematch" Tracy informed

"Princess Celestia…...Is here?" Selltar asked

"All four princess are…..and so is princess Star of Mewni" Starlight explained "How about this, you and Sunburst join Saturn and Manekind on commentary for this match!"

"...Welll….having public endorcment would be good for business!' Selltar said "What the Hay, why not?"

(Arena) (5 minutes later)

Selltar, Sunburst and Manekind sat at the announcer booth before Saturn rolled a chair up to them

"Hi Derpy, Sunburst…..Vicki" Saturn said shaking everyones hoof

"It's selltar actually….." she corrected

"Got it, cellsar" Saturn smiled "Anyways welcome back to the G4! Right here with have one of the biggest matches of the night, a tornado tag bout between the brothers of destruction and the alicorn sisters"

(Dark Side WWF)

Kane and Undertaker walked out side by side, Kane raising both his arms before slamming them down as the bass of the song dropped, Fire errupting down the ramp

"Kane and the Undertaker, two forces of POWER!" Saturn said before Undertaker stopped and did his kneeling toungue thing, Kane flipping his hair away from his mask and pushing his gloved thumb against his throat, the two climbing into the ring

"KANE AND TAKER! _KANE AND TAKER!_ **KANE AND TAKER!** _ **KANE AND TAKER!**_ " the crowd popped as Kane raised his arms, slamming them down making flames errupt from the ringposts

"Now…..Which one is Kane and which is Taker?" Sunburst asked

"Kane's in the mask, Takers in black" Derpy answered

"And why are the princesses fighting these two ape creatures?" Selltar asked

"Undertaker and Celestia had a match yesterday in the crystal empire," Derpy said

"since that was the biggest match, Luna and Starlight decided to schedule a match for the G4 with both alicorn sisters and both brothers of destruction " Saturn explained

Luna and Celestia walked out to a cheering crowd, the two climbing into the ring

"Sunburst I can't believe you have connections to such a powerful unicorn that can just make the alicorn princess do her whim!' Selltar Said

"Not really whim…..more like contractual obligation" Derpy explained as the bell rang Luna and Kane locking up before Kane throwing her to the side, Undertaker Hitting a big boot followed by a dropkick on celestia

"The undertaker…..a man I grew up watching fighting the best of the WWE, John Cena, Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Kofi Kingston, Edge, and even his brother Kane in one of the most gruesome matches divised, the buried alive match" Saturn said as celestia got up and smacked taker with her wing before hitting a DDT and then a knee, Kane grabbing luna by the mane and dragging her back into the ring

"I heard you were in a buried alive match against Kane once" Derpy said

"Yeah, and I lost, I was so busy focused on the title I couldn't help my Neice" Saturn replied as Kane was hit with a buck followed by a huricanrana and a hoof drop, Undertaker getting up and grabbing Celestia and setting up a final ride

"Oh no, Here come's the powerbomb!" Derpy said

"What is that?" Selltar asked as taker hit the powerbomb and Luna ran to Undertaker and hit a codbreaker

"FINAL WUB!" Derpy said

"This is crazy!" Selltar shouted before Undertaker sat straight up from the move and grabbed luna by the neck hitting a chokeslam, Celestia standing on her hind legs and Setting up kane for a tombstone, undertaker getting behind her

"Oh no, taker, no!" Saturn said as he set up CELESTIA for a tombstone with Kane's help, the two hit a

"DOUBLE TOMBSTONE!" Saturn screamed as Celestia's horn shattered, Luna running at Kane and hitting a frankenstiener, slamming his skull into the ground and then looking at Taker "You fix her this instant brute!"

"Celestia's horn!" Sunburst shouted

"...Yes your majesty" Taker sighed before floating Tia's horn shards into formation and melding them to her horn base with magic Kane running and hopping on Celestia's back, locking in a camel clutch as Luna and taker locked up and traded blows

"Camel clutch!" Derpy said "...You know my daughter Dinky has put me in a few camel clutches herself, she's quite the showfilly"

"You don't say, maybe we could arrange a playdate beetween her and Fest" Saturn suggested as Luna smacked Taker with a knee before running and clotheslining Kane off of Celestia, the giant toppling and Celestia slowly crawled over and pinned

"PRINCESS YOU HAVE THIS!" Selltar shouted as the referee counted "1...2" Kane suddenly sat up and was PISSED

"The demon is unleashed!" Saturn said as Kane began to beat on the two with punch after punch after punch, he then grabbed Luna's back legs and began to hit celestias back with her sisters making sunbutt collapse

Taker then grabbed CCelestias leg and locked in a hoofbar, the mare grabbing the ropes with her wing before getting up and stabbing taker with her horn, blood splattering onto the ring, Kane running and grabbing Celestia by the throat and hitting a chokeslam before grabbing luna and setting up a powerbomb which connected into a pin attempt "1...2" the referee counted before luna got up and poked Kane with her horn, she then hit a kinshasa

"CHAOS AND CARNAGE! Discord must be growing in power!" Sunburst said as Kane fell, Taker getting up and grabbing Celestia's hoof, climbing the rope and then tightrope walk, hitting an old school before a deadman lock which she released herself from, Luna hitting a DDT, Kane kipping up and setting her up for a tombstone

"OH MY GOD, NO, KANE DON'T DO IT!" Saturn said as Kane laughed, climbing the ring post while holding luna and hitting a tombstone onto the steel stairs, her horn shattering and flying different areas

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Selltar said as Kane got back into the ring, Undertaker helping Celestia up so Kane could hit a punt slaming her back down, he then pinned her and the referee began to count again

"1...2.." Celestia suddenly sat up and reversed the pin "1...2...3!"

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as Celestia and Luna got up Undertaker shaking both their hooves as Kane left the ring

"What's Kane doing?" Sunburst asked as Kane reached under the ring grabbing a steel bat

"OH MY GOD" Saturn said as the demon slid into the ring and slammed the bat into taker's chest before smacking it across Celestia and Luna's back, the three dropped to the ground as Kane dropped the weapon and left the ring and walked backstage, Saturn and Derpy running into the ring to help the three

"Tia, Luna, Taker are you ok?" Saturn asked

"...My horn! MY HORN!" Luna cried

"We can grow it back, Starlight and Sting are mega powerful" Saturn reassured "I'll get you two to the sick bay, Nurse Redheart and Dr. Zoidberg can look at you further"

"Undertaker?" Derpy asked

"M-mick? I'll be fine, it was just one bump, i've gone through worse" Taker explained standing up and leaving the ring, Saturn picking up Luna and Celestia and lugging them over his shoulder, exiting the ring Selltar and Sunburst getting up as they thought everything was over

(Backstage) (On Titantron) (Commentary left)

Sting sat in Starlight's chair as a brunette girl with a shooting star sweater woke up on the floor

"Oh good, you're awake" Starlight trotted in

"Aku You can leave" Bill said internally before the two split apart

"BILL CYPHER! But I thought Ford and Grunkle Stan killed you! Where am I?" The girl asked

"Mabel Pines….how would you like to be a proffesional Wrestler?" Starlight asked

"I'm sorry miss, but i've learned not to trust unicorns" The girl huffed "i had a moment…."

"Smart Kid you got here bill...how does an infinite supply of glitter yarn and candy sound?" Starlight asked

"Come on shooting star! You'd be stupid to pass that up!" Bill said

"Look, Mabel, it's all up to you, if you want we can send you back home right now" Starlight offered

"...I don't know….is there any hot guys here?" Mabel asked

" **SATURN IS MY MAN, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM I'LL GU-** ….." Starlight stopped herself "...A few"

"Glim? Sweetie?" Saturn poked his head in "you good?"

"Yeah Babe, i'm good!" She smiled back "What do you say?"

"This won't destroy the universe will it?" Mabel asked

"No! I live in the universe! And so does my boyfriend, and his mom and sister, and my dad!" Starlight said

"Well…..what the heck...I'll join!" Mabel replied

"Cool, just sign this legal document" Starlight said giving a packet to mabel

"One condition…...I want a unicorn back ride NOW" Mabel said with pen in hand

"Oh…..then sign here" Starlight pointed to a seperate page that Mabel signed "Thank you dearie!" Mabel hopping on Starlight's back

"Let's go!" Mabel said as Starlight trotted out

(Backstage) (not on titantron)

Eclipsa sat in the room from before with Mara on her lap and Globgore next to her, Saturn slamming open the door "Crissy i got the facepaint!"

"Crissy went with Fluer to see Sire's hollow" Eclipsa explained

"...I could paint your face" Balor said

"Could you make me goldust?" Saturn asked

"I can try" Balore replied

(Backstage cafe) (JR and Luna are now on commentary)

Festivia sat with Selene, Star, Usagi and Chibiusa

"There's festivia…..and Selene, and Star, and Usagi and Chibiusa" JR said

"You know, it's good to have a girls night" Festivia smiled as Starlight trotted past

"...Starlight's never given me a horsey back ride!" Chibiusa huffed

"Glim's busy most of the time, whoever that is, she must be important" Festivia reasoned as Usagi's phone rang

"Huh?" Usagi looked at her phone "Oh….it's Makoto….This caller ID thing is handy"

"What the hell's a Makoto?" JR asked

"...We have not the faintest clue" Luna sighed

"Hi Makoto!" Usagi answered

"...How did you know it was me?" The girl on the phone asked "Where are you and Chibiusa? It's been a month, Darrion is worried sick! We all are!"

"I'm Safe, Chibiusa made a new friend" Usagi replied

"Oh and Kenny omega beat Usagi's ass dressed as Salior Moon" Festivia added

"...She isn't wrong about that one" JR said

"Kenny who? Usagi we need you! There are monsters attacking tokyo!" Makoto said

"...Have the avengers deal with it, they beat thanos!" Usagi said

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked, a different voice answered

"USAGI YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" she shouted

"Rei, you guys can handle it, if Elmo is attacking you can deal with it!" Usagi answered

"How's MECCW? Is there alot of cute boys there?!" a third voice butted in

"MECC-what?" Rei asked

"You guys don't get SPIKE-Interdimensional?" the voice asked

"...I don't have cable!" Rei reminded

"Will you three be quiet?!" Usagi asked "Yes, there are alot of cute boys here"

"Three? I can't keep track anymore" JR sighed

"...Could you introduce me to Edge?" mystery voice asked

"Fine Minako I'll introduce you to Edge…...Starlight, can you bring Salior Venus here?" Usagi asked the trotting unicorn

"Salior Venus…?" JR asked

"...Sure, whatever, but you owe me" Starlight's horn glowed and the Salior scout appeared ontop of the table

"Great, now my Ice cream has essance of Salior scout" Selene huffed, Salior venus waking up in full gear

"Usagi!" Minako smiled getting up "...So can yo-"

"...I'll introduce you to Edge" Usagi Sighed as Minako got up and followed Usagi to another table

"Edge" She walked up to the superstar

"Hey Usagi…...you thinking over that offer?" Edge smirked

"No you creep! I was going to introduce you to my friend!" Usagi yelled

"Oh that son of a bitch!" JR said

"Hi, I'm Minako!" She smiled "I'm a big fan"

"ARIGATO TO YOU BABY!" Edge grinned "You single?"

"Edge she's sixteen at most!" JR said disgusted

"...I could have another boyfriend" she winked

"Oh lord" JR rolled his eyes

"I like your style kid!" Edge got up "Moon you never told me you had such a smoking hot friend!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Usagi shouted before smacking edge

"Ow, what was that for?" Edge asked

"Yeah, what was that for!" Minako asked

"WHAT THE HELL?!" JR shouted

"I'll uh I'll...I'll leave you two be!" Usagi walked away

"You and I could be GREAT together!" Edge smiled

"You think so?"

"I KNOW SO"

"Hey kid" Randy walked past "Hey edg- no no no, no no no, no , NO!"

"Randy orton has the same reaction you do JR" Luna said

"You ever been to space mountain?" Edge winked before getting RKO'd

"RANDY! I WAS GONNA SCORE!" Edge shouted

"SHE A KID!" Randy shouted

"actually...I'm fifteen" Minako said

"FUCK THAT!" Edge screamed

"Hey kid" Cody walked over "Usagi is it, whatever, I don't care, Kenny wanted me to give you this" he threw a shirt at Minako "You're a bullet club member now, oh, and give this one to Chibiusa" he threw her a smaller one and walked away

"Cody that's not usagi" JR said

"...thank you?" Minako said before walking back to the group and giving Chibiusa her shirt

"Chibiusa…...do you know that man?" She asked

"Yeah, that's Cody 'the american nightmare' " Chibiusa said

"American NIGHTMARE?!" She shouted

"...why were you talking with the bullet club?" Usagi asked

"The 'bullet club' wanted you and Chibi to be members and confused me for you" Minako explained "Honestly i'm only familliar with Kenny Omega and Hulk Hogan, I have no Idea who the other guys are!"

"Kenny Omega…..and the young bucks…...and Finn Balor….And Hulk Hogan wanted ME?" Usagi asked

"Hey guys" Saturn walked up, now in goldust makeup "Can I sit with y'all?"

"Here's Saturn" JR said "...dressed as Goldust"

"Sorry Saturn….it's a girls night table" Star said

"Wait a minute…...Are you Saturn?" Minako asked hopping up and down squealing

"...Minako…...that's my uncle" Star said

"Yeah Saturn isn't that special" Chibiusa said

"...Can you say…..THE THING?!" She asked

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE FUCKING SMOKING!" Saturn shouted making everyone at the table drop their ice cream

"Really...really subtle there" Luna sighed

"SATURN! MINAKO ISN'T A FLOOZY LIKE YOUR SISTER IS GONNA GROW UP TO BE!" Chibiusa shouted

"Oh lord" JR said

"HEY FUCK YOU PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! ATLEAST I CAN GET SOME!" Festivia replied

"OH MAH GAWD!" JR screamed

"...ARE YOU FUCKING ABYSS?!" Usagi asked

"No" She said flatly

"Fighting will get us nowhere, Minako, what did you want me to say?" Saturn asked

"...If getting you to say a line will cause chibiusa to call festivia a floozy…..i'll pass" She said

"Smart kid" JR stated

"...where are the other Salior scouts?" Saturn asked

"There are more?" Luna asked

"Who knew?" JR asked

"They're at Rei's…..Is it really 2019 here?" Minako asked

"Yeah, it is….you smoke?" Saturn asked

"Ew, Saturn! cigarette's are gross!" Usagi said

"He's talking about weed, Usagi!" Chibiusa said

"...No thanks" Minako sweatdropped

"Ok" Saturn said before stuffing a card inbetween Minako's knockers "Call that number if you're lookin for a good time!" He walked away

"...he think's you're a prostitute" Chibiusa explained

"Oh lord!" JR said

(Backstage, not on titantron)

Saturn walked up to Starlight who was trotting with mabel on her back

"Glim!" Saturn smiled "...Glim, who's the kid? OH GOD I DIDN'T GET YOU PREGNANT DID I?!"

"What? No, Saturn….this is Mabel…...she's gonna face Festivia in a TLC match at the Unforgiven Budokai Tekashi Tenkaichi" Starlight explained

"Oh?" Saturn asked "Nice to meet you kid" he shook Mabel's hand "Glim…..could you bring THE REST of the Salior Scouts?...I think Usagi is gettin a lil homesick"

"Yeah" Her horn glowed and Salior mars, jupiter and Mercury appeared on the table, Tuxedo mask appearing on a nearby empty table

"...I'm done" Selene huffed and walked away

"Same" Star got up and followed Selene

"Uh…..where are we?" Salior mars asked

"Equestria, Dimension Equis" Festivia said

"...Dimension Equis?" Mercury asked

"...so, this wasn't just a bad dream" Darrion got up and walked to the group

"Merry fucking christmas to you Usagi, I got Starlight to transport these fucks from tokyo to Equis" Saturn walked past flipping off the group

"Usagi…...explain, right now" Mars crossed her arms

"...Well Makoto, uhhhh I'MAPROFFESIONALWRESTLERNOWANDIWORKFORAUNICORN!" Usagi revealed making the senshi's jaws drop

"Are those clowns causing any trouble?" Darrion asked

"...No J and 2 Dope are actually playing Nintendo now" Usagi replied before Kenny, the young bucks, finn balor, aj styles and Mina walked past before stopping

"Let me guess, you guys saw the bullet club and wanted to make a group" Kenny said

"Kenny….that's the Salior Senshi" Nick informed

"No way…...it's Usagi's mom and Dad" Makoto rubbed her eyes

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Kenny asked

"...that would explain why you dressed up as her for the monster's ball!" Matt joked

"Hey Matt…...fuck you" Kenny flipped off his friend "I'm a human, not a lunarian…..also, i'm not a fucking anime character"

"Not this again!" Darrion said

"And i'm a Mewman Solarian soldier…..not a 'Lunarian' " Mina posed

"...Usagi makes these two look normal" Nick muttered

"Hey Nick….Shut up" Kenny flipped him off too

"Merry Christmas you're all part of the bullet club now" Finn walked up to the Senshi and threw a shirt at each of them "You too Fest"

"Darrion, Festivia, Chibiusa, you're on commentary with JR" Starlight walked past

"Are you a unicorn?" Tuxedo mask asked

"No Darrion i'm a pegasus" Starlight replied sarcastically "Name's Starlight Glimmer, MECCW Commisioner and GM" Glim introduced

"Why me?!" Usagi asked

"Beacuse you sell T-shirts, and your friends could sell MORE!" Starlight smiled "we could be fucking ROLLING IN MONEY, BLOODY ROLLING!"

"Usagi please, didn't you say you wanted me to have friends around my age? I have Festivia now!" Chibiusa said

"...i….ugh fine, we'll stay here…for a few….A few more shows" Usagi said

(Arena)

The four commentartors sat in computer chairs, Chibiusa sitting on Darrions lap

"Hi, i'm Chibi salior moon, acc- accom- I'm with Tuxedo Mask, Jim Ross and my Friend Festivia!" Chibiusa smiled

(WWF- Mankind)

Derpy walked out to the bottom of the ramp with a title belt drouped over her shoulder and a Microphone in hoof

"...My name, is derpy hooves, now I may not be Mick folley, but i'm pretty tough….I've been through lightning strikes to the head, chair shot, falling THROUGH buildings, Tables, Rainbows, Earthquakes, Bugbears and being a single mother" Derpy introduced "I know i'm no Saturn, but i'm sure I can beat him, and if you don't think so, i'll prove everypony wrong, ONE by ONE, This...This is the PWF hardcore belt, it has the 24/7 clause the MECCW title has…..if anyone would like to face me for it, be my guest!"

"...Is that a horse?" Darrion asked

"Pegasus" JR corrected "...what's the mask for kid?"

"...He's a Mewni Market Batman" Festivia joked

"HE'S A SUPERHERO NOT A VAMPIRE!" Chibiusa shouted before punching Festivia

"You BITCH!" Festivia stood up "You wanna go?"

"Festivia….this isn't something to start a fight over" JR said

"She called my da- Tuxedo Mask a batman!" Chibiusa shouted

"...Look Cheebz, i'm just a bit stressed, I didn't get that match I wanted, I thought that my brother DIED…" Festivia said

"Wait, what?" Darrion asked, Derpy still waiting

"...oh well, you guys have a nice day" She said before walking away

"You know that invatation is open to you two" JR said, Festivia's eye's widening as she stood up

"DERPY HOOVES!" Festivia stood up "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLANGE!" she jumped over the announcer table and a bell rang, Festivia ran and hit a kinshasa toppling the grown mare who then got up to another kick, Festivia then diving under the ring and grabbing Saturn's barb chair

"...can I use the bathroom?" Chibiusa asked frightened

"Go, now" Darrion said, his daughter getting up and running to the bathroom, Festivia slamming the wire into Derpy's back once before Eclipsa and Jerry Lawler ran out from opposite ends of the arena, running to festivia

"FESTIVIA!" They both shouted at the same time before staring at eachother

"Oh no" JR sighed

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING **HERE**?!" they both shouted

"PARENTING!" they screamed

"Festivia, Stop right this instant" Eclipsa said

"..." Festivia dropped her chair and helped Derpy up

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Lawler crossed his arms

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you proud of me for once" Festivia said

"By hitting a pegasus with a chair?!" Shastacan shouted "THIS This is all your ASSHOLE FREAK SON'S FAULT!" he screamed at Eclipsa

"Jerry, take a moment to look over what you're doing" Eclipsa said crossing her arms

"What i'm doing? What i'm doing eclipsa? Atleast I don't let my kids play ECW!" he shouted "you, YOU ARE THE WORST!"

"I'm the worst? Atleas-" Eclipsa and Shastacan were interrupted

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE BOTH AT FAULT!" Saturn said from ontop of the titantron "YOU ARE **BOTH** NEGLECTFUL, HORRIBLE, SELFISH, AND SELFDESTRUCTIVE!"

"NEGLECTFUL?!" Eclipsa shouted "I wasn-"

"You are now!" Saturn screamed, Sweat dripping down his face "You think this is easy for any of us? NO! It's confusing and draining, my adoptive parents are worried sick as i've gone missing, My sister is in constant danger and her parents don't seem to give a shit until now! I'm so…...constantly, DEFEATED! I DIED! I DIED, and my murderer is apperantly somewhere in this building….." he gripped his hair and began to rip strains from it "YOU WANNA RUIN THIS SHOW BY FIGHTING? TOO BAD, YOU'RE BOTH SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH!"

"Please Saturn! Don't suspend me!" Jerry got on his knees and cried "Please! I'll do anything!" he then quickly covered his mouth

"You wanna keep your job? fine...you two…...are on commentary, for the remander of the program" Saturn said before turning around and hitting a backflip off of the titantron "Go sit down Ma, Darrion, go get ice cream or whatever…...I have supplies to gather"

"Supplies?" JR asked as Eclipsa kneeled down to Festivia's height

"Festivia, go play with Star…..this may be a while" Eclipsa said as Jerry walked to the announcer table

"...ok" She nodded and walked away, Eclipsa then walked to the announcer table, the two sat at opposite ends of JR

"I can't stand you" Jerry crossed his arms

"Atleast we can agree on one thing" Eclipsa crossed her arms

"Can't you two just be adults about this?" JR asked

(GM office)

Starlight sat in an armchair as a knock was heard

"Come in!" She said

"Starlight, I don't wanna fight Rarity and Applejack" Jeff walked in

"This beacuse of Dashie?...wait, WAIT, you like dashie, you like-like dashie don't you?" Starlight grinned

"Starlight that's ridiculous, I have a wife" Jeff said "I- i just think, … ok you got me"

"Ok…..your match is off the card" Starlight said

"R-really?" Hardy asked

"Yeah really, you want some alicorn wing?" she pointed to a wing that was rotating on a rotissarie

"...I'm good" Jeff said before leaving the room

(Backstage, DWO room)

Randy, Pinkie, rainbow, Star, Festivia, Crissy, Mara and Rose sat at a table, the commercials playing on a TV in the background, the door opening

"Hey guys…." Saturn huffed

"Saturn, you look exhausted" Star said

"Emotions can be tiring" Crissy said

"I haven't slept in two days" he explained "except for, you know, dying"

"Pichu!" Mara ran and gave Saturn a hug

"...Mara…...don't" Crissy warned confusing everyone but Festivia

"No….it's Saturn we're talking about" Festivia reminded

"PICHU!" She shouted electricuting Saturn which woke him up

"...thanks Mara, I needed that kiddo" Saturn smiled drowsily "I came here….to ask…...if i'm still a member"

"Of the DWO? Saturn of course you are silly!" pinkie said

"Just…...don't attack twilight again" Rainbow said sternly

"That's fair" Saturn replied sitting on a nearby couch "Hey Crissy, where's your buddy fluer?"

"She's with luna in the Med Bay" Crissy replied "She's a royal guard you know"

"yeah...Mind if I take a nap?" Saturn asked

"Saturn, no one gives a shit, touch yourself for all we care!" Randy joked

"Please don't" Festivia said before Saturn grabbed an Edge blanket from ontop of a shelf and laid down

"I forgot he had that" Rose admitted as Tracy opened the door

"Oh ok, he's asleep" Tracy turned around and walked out of the room

"Why are we still a team?" Randy asked

"Yeah, Sting hasn't done shit in a long time" Festivia said

"Festivia, language…...but she's right" Star agreed "Unless…..he's planning something"

"I think we need to worry about that 'bullet club' " Rose said

"In any case it's still good to have another pair of eyes, we may be acting buddy buddy, but this is a war" Randy said as Starlight walked in

"Saturn" she walked over to her sleeping boyfriend "saturn…..did you book a preformance?"

"...For you babe" He smiled

"Saturn, you're amazing!" Glim smiled

(Cafeteria)

The Salior Senshi sat at a table, bullet club shirts now on

"...so….Usagi" Rei said "2019"

"MOM FESTIVIA HIT A HORSE IN THE BACK WITH A BARB WIRE CHAIR!" Chibiusa ran in crying "I- I don't know what she did next, I was so scared, I came to you"

"...Ugh, come sit on my lap Chibiusa" Usagi said hugging her future offspring, Tuxedo Mask running to the group

"Is chibiusa here? Saturn settled everything..." He explained "Festivia isn't going to hurt anyone anytime soon"

"...really?" she loosened her grip on Usagi

"Really Really" Darrion replied

"Do you mind if I pipe in?" Solaria asked

"...Who is that?" Darrion asked

"...that…...is Festivia's grandma" Usagi explained "...go right ahead"

"Festivia's in a tough spot, she's finding out her life is a lie, she isn't really a princess, she isn't really eclipsa's spawn, and that monsters aren't evil…...that last one's a shock for me too….since, you know, i'm solaria the monster carver….there's alot of emotions brewing, and it's all bottle capping, what we can do as her friends and family is accept her"

"...That poor kid!" Minako said

"No wonder she's so upset" Darrion thought

"...are Mina and Kenny Omega your parents?" Solaria asked Usagi

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" She cried before slamming her head onto the table

"Totally mina's kid" Solaria thought

(Arena)

"Welcome back to MECCW, i'm jim ross accompanied by my collages Eclipsa butterfly and Jerry 'the King' Lawler" JR said

"This is ridiculous!" Eclipsa cried

"I don't see what the problem is, Festivia isn't even biologically mine! I bought her from those pie folk freaks!" Jerry said

"What?" Eclipsa said sternly

"Why do you think I didn't care?" King asked

"You _BOUGHT_ Festivia?!" Eclipsa asked inraged "you didn't adopt her, YOU BOUGHT HER?!"

"I-it's it's like Ted dibiase always said…...every- everyone ha- ha- has a price" He stuttered as his ex wife stood up

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Eclipsa shouted reaching for Jerry but being held back by JR

"JR SHE'S CRAZY!" Jerry shouted

"YOU NEVER ADOPTED HER, YOU BOUGHT HER LIKE- LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Eclipsa screamed "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S MY FESTIVIA!"

"...Sorry" he gulped

"Sorry? SORRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SORRY WHEN WE FIRST MET! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" She screamed back

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?! SHE'S JUST A PEASANT!" Lawler replied

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Eclipsa said grabbing JR and throwing him to the damn rafters

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted as Eclipsa grabbed Shastacan's shirt, Security rushing out to break up the two

"SHASTACAN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW" Eclipsa demanded releasing the king "Who are the pie folk?"

"...travelling pastry merchants and thieves…." He admitted sheepishly

"PIErates?! YOU BOUGHT HER FROM PIERATES?!" Eclipsa shouted

"...Yes" he said scared

"PIERATES, BLOODY PIERATES!" she screamed "...I'm bringing Festivia and Selene home…...and getting a restraining order"

(Black Parade - MCR)

Starlight galloped out with microphone in hoof "WHERE'S JR?"

Eclipsa pointed up at the rafters where the man clung for dear life, Starlight sighing and floating him down

"Eclipsa….I know where Saturn gets his strength" JR said

"You two…...you know what, I can't, I just can't, I'm breaking this up, Lawler, you are BANNED from the premacies for the remainder of the show, I'll get an escort to bring you back to the island" Starlight decided, Security escorting Lawler out

"You should just fire him" Eclipsa huffed

"I thought about that, but it'd crush Festivia" Starlight responded sitting at the announcer table

(Titantron) (Backstage)

Saturn walked up to Solaria and Mina

"Gran, Mina, I got a question" Saturn said

"Shoot" Solaria replied

"Your match with Matt and Nick…...can I add Spitfire and Kenny to it?" Saturn asked

"...fine" Solaria replied

"The more the merrier!" Mina smiled

"Slappin, your match starts soon, so y'all should get ready" Saturn informed before falling to the ground and dissappearing

"Oh not this shit" he muttered

(Mewni Approx 295 years ago) (A/N: dont worry ill cover the match too)

A teenage Festivia wearing a greek toga sat at a table with the MHC and Mina visibily bored with her cheeck resting on her palm

"...Festivia! Did you hear what I said?" Heckapoo asked

"Something about a budget plan" Festivia sighed as Saturn crashed through the table from the ceiling

"...Wha- oh i'm in mewni again…..hi Mina" Saturn stood up and brushed himself off

"...who's this dingdong?" Mina asked

"Oh- OH" he grabbed a conviently placed bucket of water and poured it on his face, the paint washing off

"ENEMY OF MEWNI!" Romulus shouted before charging at Saturn, the hardcore badass grabbing the magic crystal's arms and locking in a crossface crippler

"Look buddy, i'm here beacuse I got shot by an omega beam, not by choice" he released "Hi fes- FESTIVIA?!" Saturn asked "WHAT DID YOU FREAKS DO TO MY LIL SIS?!" He growled at Heckapoo

"Little sister?" Festivia asked

"...oh my god i'm not in my timeline" Saturn remembered as his phone rang

"HE HAS A WEAPON!" Mina shouted

"Yo chill….it's just a pixie phone" He grabbed his phone "oh look at that….it's MOM" He smiled pointing to the caller id which had a picture of eclipsa enjoying a chocolate sundae

"ECLIPSA'S IN THERE?!" Romulus shouted

"MOMMY?! MOMMY'S ALIVE?!" Festivia teared up

"N-no...no Eclipsa got eaten by globgore!" Omnitraxus struggled to say, Saturn picking up the phone

"Hi Mom…...JR?...The past, alternate Festivia….of couse JR" Saturn said handing the phone to Festivia

"Who the heck is J R?" Mina asked

"Hello?" JR asked

"Momm- I mean...Mom? You sound alot…...more manly then I thought you would" Festivia said

"I'm not your Mother Kiddo, My name is Jim Ross" JR explained

"...Is Eclipsa Butterfly in there with you?" Festivia asked

"Eclipsa's in the bathroom right now, something about a bad burrito made by Pinkie Pie" JR informed "She wanted me to make sure Saturn's safe" Footsteps were then heard

"Mommy?" Festivia squealed

"...Festivia? What happened? You sound….older" Eclipsa pointed out

"MAMA IT IS YOU!" She began to cry

"Yes…...Festivia darling is everything alright? Where are you? Are you and Saturn safe?" Eclipsa asked "i'm putting you on speakerphone….set saturn's phone on a table"

She did as instructed

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING ECLIPSA?!" Romulus shouted

"Oh, hello romulus…..is everything ok?" Eclipsa asked

"HOW COULD EVERYTHING BE OK?! YOU'RE FREE!" Mina shouted

"Mina?" Eclipsa asked "...but, you're in the ring with Kenny Omega!"

"Kenny who? What are you talking about witch?!" Mina asked "I'm right here with Festivia and some weirdo"

"Alternate timeline" JR explained

"...oh ok…...love isn't a crime, go fuck yourself" Eclipsa smiled "Or do you need the bullet club to do that for you too?...oh wait, I forgot, your boyfriend and his goons work for my globgore"

"Your Globgore….wait, didn't globgore eat you?" Festivia asked

"No! Balor's Vegan for god's sake!" JR piped in

"Balor?" Festivia asked as a portal opened and the MECCW Festivia, Wearing Saturn's wu tang jacket

"Saturn?...Me?...Saturn can I- Excuse me um Me….What the hell are you doing?" Younger Festivia asked

"IS THIS ONE OF YOUR EVIL TRICKS?!" Omnitraxus asked Saturn

"SATURN ISN'T EVIL! HE'S CUDDLY, AND AND HE'S MY BIG BROTHER DAMNIT" Young Festivia cursed

"...Brother?" Older Festivia asked

"BROTHER!" Hulk hogan walked up "Oh hi Mina, Hey saturn…...who are these jabronies?"

"People Hulkster…..people I don't particually like….but will tolerate for Festivia…...and Star" Saturn said

"...Fair enough" he nodded and walked away

"SATURN BUTTERFLY! FESTIVIA'S!" Ric flair walked up "Rarity forgot to give you something!"

"JUSHTIN?!" Hekapoo shouted "You- You're old!"

Steve Austin walked through the portal and punched Hekapoo "SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT! THAT'S NATURE BOY RIC FLAIR!" he walked back through the portal

The nature boy smiled and handed Saturn a robe "Try it on, kiddo"

Saturn did as instructed and hugged his uncle, tearing up "Thank you so much….can I?" he released his grip

"Go right ahead" he smiled, Saturn flair struting before falling straight on his face and shawn michaels kipping up, Older Festivia clapping

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Saturn grinned and bowed

"...I bet you two might want a moment alone, this is pretty jarring" Younger festivia said closing the portal and thus exiting

"Yeah, no…..anything you say to her we're monitering" Hekapoo informed

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" Romulus shouted

"Wow, harsh….mom you hear that?" Saturn asked

"I've heard this whole thing darling" Eclipsa responded

"Mom….I have a question, are you…...still with dad? Is dad still alive?" Festivia asked

"...Jerry Shastacan 'The King' Lawler is still alive…...but i am not seeing him…...he LIED about you and made some very very mean comments" Eclipsa explained "...Festivia…I'll go somewhere more private so that no one interrupts *footsteps* Ok…...Festivia, you are adopted from the pie folk…..I still love you as much as I love Saturn…...maybe a little more" she joked

"...Adopted?" Festivia looked up at the MHC who all looked down "...is…...am I even queen?"

"Yes you are kid" Solaria walked up

"SOLARIA?!" Omnitraxus asked

"GRANDMA?" Festivia teared up again

"Yep….grandma, look, fest, even though you aren't blood related, You are family, we're all rootin for you, so be the best queen you can be….and…...don't kill monsters….they…..they're….pe- peop- peopl- people too" she admitted

"WHAAAAAA?" Mina froze

"...Hekapoo…...we're de-segragating Mewni…...and…..throwing a party to celebrate!" Festivia said

"...really? Are you sure?" Hekapoo asked

"I'm sure…" She said "If Solaria's mind is changed about monsters, so is mine"

"BEST DAMN QUEENIE!" Steve austin shouted "...other than Star"

"Thank you austin…...wait how the hell did you get here?" Saturn asked

"I never left…." Austin explained "...you got a beer?"

"I don't drink….often" Saturn said

"What was that?" Eclipsa asked

"...Bye mom!" Saturn hung up as another portal opened

"...So, i'm back, and I brought mom and grandma" Younger festivia said as Solaria and Eclipsa walked through the portal

"ENOUGH GAMES SATURN!" Hekapoo shouted

"...don't shout at my grandson" Solaria crossed her arms

"My liege!" Mina kneeled

"Mina…...that's gay" Solaria said as Festivia ran and hugged Eclipsa

"MAMA!" Festivia began to cry

"...It's ok, Mama's here now" Eclipsa smiled

"Don't leave me again" Festivia teared up

"...I'll ask Starlight for the night off so I can stay here for a moment sweetie" Eclipsa replied "Though I hope you know we can't stay….."

"WHY NOT?!" Festivia shouted before looking at the younger Festivia "You cloned me!"

"No…..Festivia, we aren't from this timeline…" Saturn explained

"THEN GO BACK YOUR TIMELINE YOU FILTHY WITCH!" Romulus shouted before getting fucking rocked by saturn

"That's our mom you're talkin bout buddy" He spoke

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID! SHE RAN AWAY FROM HER KI- KITCHENETTE, HER KITCHENETTE" Hekapoo said

"What are you hiding?" Older Festivia asked the younger one holding a barb metal bat and starring down Hekapoo

"...We…..didn't want Eclipsa with a monster husband, and…...she left her kingdom for him…..they…..they had a child which we swapped out for you…..we gave the monster to future people but somehow, he's here, now, with a younger you, and Eclipsa….and Solaria" Hekapoo revealed

"YOU DIDN'T LET HER LOVE WHO SHE WANTED TO AND COVERED UP A MAN'S LIFE?!" Older festivia shouted "I'M NOT EVEN QUEEN, I DON'T DESERVE THIS WAND, HE DOES!"

"Fest, Bring gran back to the arena" He pointed to the portal "We'll get back….but first I need to chat with other you"

"Got it" Young Festivia nodded as she and Solaria left

"...Festivia, even though you are not my blood, you are my daughter, and you deserve to be queen, you're going to do great, unimaginable things, and that's beacuse we believe in you" Eclipsa sat down

"I….wouldn't make the best king…...and not because i'm a hardcore wrestler either" Saturn joked to a cold response "you have years of training in your field, magic studies, diplomacy, self defense, beaucracy….i'm not the best with the mewman crowd….infact, the only reason they backed me when we went to mewni was you"

"Saturn would probably try to Frankenstiener the economies problems away" Eclipsa joked "you're the best canidate Festivia" Saturn began to fade

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO SATURN?!" Festivia asked

"No not now, what the fuck!" Saturn shouted before fading leaving nothing but his flair jacket

(MECCW ISLAND, BURIED ALIVE)

"Welcome back to MECCW, I'm Jim Ross, with me on commentary is Former WWE NXT champion Corey Graves, and Princess of the dimension of Mewni, Festivia." JR Said "Right now star and Saturn are in the ring, their respective members of accompaniment sitting ringside, The mother of Saturn Butterfly in his corner, and Mina, great warrior of Mewni, and Marco Diaz, best friend of Princess Star in star's"

(*Kane's music played on electric guitar*)

"And from Parts unknown, accompanied by his tag team partner Jasper, and his half-brother the undertaker, at 7'0 foot tall, weighing 323 pounds, The big red machine, KANE!" the announcer stated as flames erupted from the stage, Kane walking through them as they faded, he looked directly at Saturn and Star slashing his thumb across his throat and then lowering it to his sides, Saturn got out of the ring and started ripping at the mat finding a steel chair with thumbtacks hot glued onto it and barbed wire wrapped around it like cotton candy, the lights shutting off

"What the?" Eclipsa asked from ringside

(YNW Melly - Murder on My Mind)

{And all these pussy - hating tryna knock me off my grind}

But I can't let 'em do it

I got murder on my mind

Bitch I got murder on my mind (I got murder on my mind)

I got murder on my mind (murder on my mind)

I got murder on my mind (I got murder on my mind)

I got murder on my mind

{I got murder on my mind}

The lights slammed back on as Future saturn was carried on a shopping cart charriot pulled by Pig Goats, Warnicorns and Bret Hart…..Just, Bret Hart, no reason

"What the hell? OH MAH GAWD, IT'S BRET HART!" JR shouted, everyone in the ring stopped and looked, then looked at past Saturn

"Don't look at me! I'm just as confused as you are!" He explained

"...Murder on your mind?! Saturn do you want to kill kane?" Star shouted as Future Saturn hopped out of the charriot

"LOOK, YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO CHICA'S, MY NAME IS MALINKO, AND I AM A JUGGALO ELITE WARRIOR FROM THE FUTURE" Future Saturn spoke "GM WANTS A MATCH, SHE'LL GET A MATCH!"

"She?" JR asked, Corey just shrugging

"He says he's from the future, maybe GM got a gender reassingment surgery" Corey reasoned

"THIS IS NOT LONGER, A TRIPLE THREAT…..THIS IS A WAR! AND I'M A NUCLEAR WARHEAD!" Malinko shouted "I WANT IN THE MATCH, NOT AS A TRIPLE THREAT, BUT A FATAL FOURWAY!"

"This is a family matter…." Connor said

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A DUMBASS?! I KNOW THAT!" Malinko spoke "THIS IS ME LETTING LOOSE CONNOR! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL…...OR SHOULD I SAY LUCITOR? THUMBTACKS HAVE BEEN DRIVEN THROUGH ME, CHAIR SHOTS, TOMBSTONES AND ONE WINGED ANGELS! LIES ABOUT MY FAMILY!" he rubbed his facepaint off

"There's two Saturn's?" Festivia asked

"Did you know shastacan is really jerry fucking lawler? Cuz i sure the hell didn't until he threatened to kill me" Future Saturn continued "Or that Festivia comes from pie island and is a pirate like jack sparrow"

"I am?!" Festivia tilted her head as Saturn walked down the ramp, sliding into the ring "

"ADD ME TO THE MATCH GLIM! I'M FUCKING FUMING!" Malenko spoke

"LANGUAGE!" Eclipsa shouted

"I'm, I'm getting word that GM is allowing future Saturn to be added to the match" JR said shocked as the bell rang Malenko jumped to Kane's shoulders and hit a huricanrana

"Hurricanrana!" JR shouted before Saturn got in the ring and hit his counterpart with the chair, Malenko screaming in pain before slowly getting up and kicking Saturn in the chin

"Superkick" Corey said as Kane sat straight up, getting hit with a dropkick by Star, Malenko getting up and getting out of the ring, a look of insanity in his eyes as he grabbed a chair himself from the crowd, he starred at star before setting up the chair and running up it like Sabu and hitting a 450 senton splash on his younger self before they both kipped up, younger Saturn going for Star but then got hit in the back with his own chair by milenko before being irish whipped into a corner, Kane standing up only to be irish whipped into the same corner, slamming against Conner

"HOLY SHIT!" Festivia dropped her facade and her drink "THIS GUYS CRAZY!"

"...no shit festivia" Corey replied

Saturn walked to the two and picked them up, AT THE SAME TIME and set up a Tombstone before jumping and hitting the tombstone

"TOMBSTONE TO KANE AND CONNOR!" JR shouted before Saturn looked at Star , the princess backing up

"Star, you wanna help your uncle with these two?" Saturn asked Star

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Mina shouted

"...Yeah uncle Saturn" She smiled and hit a swanton on Kane before Connor kipped up and tried to superkick saturn, his leg getting grabbed and put into an ankle lock to strain his younger counterpart's stamina, Star then rolling Kane out of the ring, Undertaker holding Jasper back

"He's gonna be fine" Taker said "no matter how bad it gets, You can't interrupt"

The Saturn's watched as Star rolled Kane and dived out to help push him into the grave and began to bury him Together

Saturn then took his shovel and slammed it in Connor's back right on the wings before beggining to choke him out with the handle, folding him by the knees before releasing him and slamming the shovel into his back again, he then grabbed Star and threw her to the side

"I don't want you getting hurt…..I know you'll be fine if you do, and you're damn good with magic…...but I'm dangerous" Saturn explained kicking his past self in the jaw

He ran back to the ring and reached under it, grabbing a trashcan that had a barb kendo stick, a sledgehammer, a bat'leth and a two by four, throwing it into the ring before being grabbed by mina

"Star, You grab the other freak!" Mina instructed before being hit with a snap mare by milenko

"This kid, Milenko…..is a bulldozer!" JR said as Past Saturn got up and Smacked Star with a shovel, breaking it

"STAR!" Future Saturn shouted before looking at Eclipsa "Hi mom"

"H-hello Saturn" Eclipsa stuttered as Saturn ran at Connor and hit an RKO, pushing him into a grave and began to bury him under dirt

"Star…... it's down to me…..and you, do you know what that means?" Saturn asked

"...I'm not fighting you" She replied

"No shit…..we won" he smirked, Kane reaching his arm out of the dirt like a zombie as Festivia and Eclipsa ran to dig out Past Saturn, Future Saturn fading

"Bye guys, call me! My line's 555-315-1227!" Saturn faded

(Mewni, Monster Temple)

Eclipsa, holding an unknown baby, Star, Marco and Moon stood in the temple as a solarian mina stood in gigantic mech sized knight armor

"No if you don't mind moon, i'm gonna need you to scoot to the side a little" Mina motioned with her hand

"I- wait what?" Moon asked

"You know, just scoot a little so I don't accedntially getcha when I run her through with my sword and all" Mina waved her solarian sword

"WHAT!" Star shouted grabbing Eclipsa and the baby

"That won't be neccasary Mina" Moon expressed

"DIPDOWN! DIDOW, DIOW!" The baby shouted before Saturn fell from the ceiling

"GAH! FUCK, MY BACK!" Saturn shouted "...Hey mina, you just get back from Kenny's house?"

"ATUR!" The baby smiled

"Who the heck is this dingdong?" Mina asked

"...I have no Idea" Star replied

"ATUR!" The baby shouted

"...Ok, Star, Marco, situation, go" He huddled with the two

"Um, Mina wants to kill all the monsters" Star explained

"Same shit different day, got it…" Saturn nodded and released the two,

"Mina…..what would Solaria think about this?" he asked sitting down and texting his grandmother before being called

"She'd love this! She hated these filthy monsters!" Mina shouted back

"...hi gran" He picked up "Dimensions…..uhhm, Moon what timeline is this?" Saturn asked

"...12345ab" She answered

"12345ab…..NO DON'T BRING MINA AND KENNY! ….DON'T BRING MATT AND NICK EITHER…..NO GRAN…...NO BULLET CLUB MEMBERS, NO! NO FESTIVIA EITHER! GOD IF MY LIL PIRATE SISTER GOT HURT I'D…..JUST YOURSELF GRAN, I LOVE YOU TOO…..NO DON'T BRING GLIM!" Saturn said before a portal opened and Solaria walked out

"No way!" Star said

"M-mother?" Eclipsa asked

"Hello my little snookers bar" Solaria smiled

"H-how? How did you raise her from the dead?!" Mina asked

"Mina Stand down,...I was wrong" She looked to the side

"NEVER! I SWORE AN OATH TO FIGHT MONSTERS IN YOUR NAME!" Mina replied

"MONSTERS AREN'T EVIL!" Solaria shouted back

"...Mother…" Eclipsa smiled and teared up

"What would Kenny think of this? Or Nick? Or Matt? Or Balor? You think Balor would approve of this?!" Solaria began "He wouldn't you racist piece of shit, you're putting my grandbabies in danger! Poor Meteora is clinging to her mother! Saturn, my dimension's meteora has done everything to stop this kind of shit!"

"M-MY QUEEN, I'M SO SORRY!" Mina cried "BUT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" She smiled

"Mina…...you have become the very thing you swore to destroy….a monster, not on the outside….but the inside" Solaria crossed her arms

"That's….deep" marco said

"I'm not a monster, if anything you're a traitor to your own cause!" Mina shouted

"Your oath was to protect mewni, not attack it's people" Solaria replied "YO-YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BITCH!"

"ATLEAST MY DAUGHTER ISN'T A MONSTER SMOOCHER!" Mina shouted back

"...can I just shoot her?" Saturn asked

"No, she may be crazy but she's still my best friend Saturn" Solaria said

"I'm not crazy! You're the crazy one!" Mina shouted back before Festivia walked through a portal with Kenny

"...FESTIVIA DON'T BRING HER BOYFRIEND HERE!" Saturn shouted

"Festivia?" Eclipsa tilted her head

"Boyfriend? This twig?" Mina asked "I bet he can't even fight!" She began to laugh

"...Kenny beat My grandma" Festivia said

"That's why i'm the best, I'm the greatest! I'm a triple threat, I'm a shit talker, i'm a soilder, and i'm a lover! Oh yeah!" He winked "YOU WANT TO MASSACRE, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE CLEANER!"

"Ha, you and what army?" Mina asked

"Show her" Solaria smiled

"...Yo, you didn't!" Saturn fangirled as the portal opened and the Bullet club, excluding AJ Styles, Cody, Mina and the Sailor Scouts, walked out with Abyss and the DWO excluding Star

"These freakazoids?" Mina asked before Saturn ran and jumped, hitting loveberry with a hurricanrana out of the suit and torward the group

"What the flip?" Mina got up "Tshat's it, i-"

The young bucks ran and superkicked mina before Kenny grabbed her legs and lifted her up

"...Meteora? What have you done?" Eclipsa looked at her daughter

"Di dow!" She smiled

"Ha, I have your legs!" Kenny said "Now normally i'd have a problem fighting my little loveberry, but you're an evil counterpart!"

"What are you saying you pesky hunk?!" Mina asked before getting hit with a one winged angel which crashed through the floor

"Hey! Chill!" Saturn said before balor ran into the room

"We'll deal with the others" Crissy said before frontflipping down the temple

"...We'll also take the stairs…..I can't fly" Kane explained before walking down stairs

"What's this we?" Pink asked jumping down as Kenny and his fellow bullet club members beat mina

"...This, this is just fucking stupid…..I'm sorry, but this is fucking stupid" Saturn walked away

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL EVERY MONSTER AND MONSTER SMOOCHER IS DEAD! ESPECIALLY GLOBGORE!" Mina shouted

"Oh?" Balor smiled "Why didn't you say so?" he snapped and in a cloud of smoke transformed to his true form, a white haired demon looking creature with red tiger striped skin and two pair of eyes, he wore nothing but a speedo

"Dad….you look like ricardo milo!" Saturn covered his eyes

"WHAAAAAAT?' Mina stood up "this is impossible! If you're globgore….where's your scar?!"

"He does look like ricardo milo" Matt joked

"Can it jackso-" He then coughed up a whole onion "That was in there for a DECADE!" he said with a soft spanish accent

"IF KILLING ME WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE….DO IT!" Globgore said "THEY'RE ALL I CARE ABOUT!"

"Finally! A monster has a good idea!" Mina smiled

"...he's distracting her…..run" Saturn whispered "Get your timeline's Da- Globgore and run" he instructed Star, Moon, Marco and Eclipsa who did so

"...If you try we'll kill you" Kenny told Mina as Starlight poked her head through a portal next to saturn

"Saturn…..Derpy had to go home….her filly's sick" Starlight explained "we've been recording and broadcasting your adventure after solaria's match….Mina, how'd you like a street fight against Saturn? Last consious wins"

"Who?" Mina asked

"That's Saturn…... my son" Globgore patroniesed

"...You're a dick, you know that?" Nick asked

"A MONSTER SMOOCHER BABY?! I'LL SLAUGHTER HIM!" Mina shouted

"Come through this portal then" Starlight smiled as Moon, Eclipsa, Star and Marco tried to sneak off

"MOON! ECLIPSA! COMMENTARY!" Starlight shouted

"Excuse me?" Eclipsa asked

"sorry…...I thought you were another timeline's Eclipsa and Moon…...go do what you were doing" She waved them off with her hoof "Moon…..would you be up for commentary for a wrestling show?"

"Well….can Star and Marco come with me?" Moon asked

"A-HEM!" Eclipsa held up Meteora

"...and Eclipsa and her daughter?" Moon added

"Fine…...but this is a one time thing….also, wear a bandana or a different hairstyle so we can tell you guys apart" Starlight said "Where's your eclipsa?"

"With a festivia…..who is textbook festivia and not cool lil sis festivia" Saturn explained "...I could call her"

"Ok, just tell her, and Festivia if she's clingy I want my mommy but she was 'eaten' fest and not gurlfriend fest" Starlight said as Saturn texted

"...they'll be there" Saturn nodded

(WOOOOO, LONGEST CHAPTER EVER? MAYBE….MAYBE NOT!)


	52. G4 PT4

(Ayo welcome back to the G4! Mina's gon fight Saturn and then some other stuff will happen….i'm skipping the three way tag unless someone really wants it.)

(Arena) (20 or so minutes later)

"Welcome back to the G4! I'm jim ross accompanied by Moon Butterfly, Starlight Glimmer GM of MECCW, and Eclipsa…." JR was interrupted by Starlight

"She isn't here yet" She said before a portal opened and Eclipsa walked through

"Oh...hello Moon" Eclipsa smiled akwardly sitting next to JR "...so what happened, is saturn alright?" Eclipsa asked

"He's going to fight mina…..beacuse moon wanted to overthrow her timelines you but mina thought that mean killing globgore and all the monsters and 'monster smoochers' " Starlight explained

"I see, And what of Derpy?" Eclipsa asked

"Dinky has cutie pox and wanted to see Derpy, we had to cancel the match and find a new main….heh mane, a new mane event" Starlight said

(Stage)

(Chop Suey - System of a down)

Saturn walked out wearing a mankind mask and on his left hand and a trash can filled with hardcore goodies in his right

"Saturn Butterfly, the three time hardcore champion of the MECCW and four time heavyweight champion of the CPW" JR said as Saturn looked back and forth before ripping his mask off and throwing the weapons and socko to the side

(Transition to Great Malinko by the ICP)

"Great milenko! Great milenko!" the titantron blasted before Violent J and Shaggy 2 dope walked out with mics

"Clowns?" Moon asked

"Come one, come all, and witness magic!"

I introduce to you an occult sorcerer

Of the ancient craft of Necromancy

A caster of mind-bending illusions

From the nether void of the shadow walkers

"A soul from Shangra La, The Great Milenko" J spoke

"Ladies and Gentlemen

Witness the keeper of arcane, wicked voodoo magic

A beguiler of spells, hexes, and curses

With the help of potions, talismans, and ancient relics

From the forbidden realms of the Dark Carnival

Ladies and Gentlemen

The Great Milenko" Shaggy 2 dop added

"...look, the evil alien clowns that tried to take over mewni and had to be attacked by Saturn himself to stop wrote him a song…...yay" Eclipsa rolled her eyes as Saturn took off his flair jacket and walked down the ramp, clowns following

"Alien clowns?" Moon asked

"Yes….they were working for toffee" Eclipsa explained "Now they work for Saturn…..or the bullet club, or fucking america's ass"

"Are you suggesting they work for Captian america?" Starlight asked

"I don't know anymore Starlight" Eclipsa groaned

(Transition - /Xzibit What's the difference?)

(What's the difference between me and you?)

You talk a good one - but you don't do what you supposed to do

I act on what I feel and never deal with emotions

I'm used to living big dog style and straight coasting

What's the difference between me and you?

You talk a good one - but you don't do what you supposed to do

I act on what I feel and never deal with emotions

(I'm used to living big dog style and straight coasting)

Saturn climbed in the ring " _ **So what's the difference between us? We can start at the penis**_

 _ **Or we can scream, 'I Just Don't Give a Fuck, ' and see who means it!"**_ he shouted

"Start at the penis? That's…..extremely vulgar" Moon commented

"ECW! ECW! ECW!" The crowd chanted before saturn smirked and rose both his thumbs

"The crowd, chanting ECW" JR said "and Saturn well, Saturn's being Saturn"

"ROB VAN DAM!" He shouted pointing to himself

"The following match is set for one fall and is a last man standing match! Introducing first from none of your goddamn busniess, he is a 3 time MECCW champion, SATURN BUTTERFLY!" Tracy said

(Breaking Point - One of a Kind)

"Oh my god…..oh my god!" Starlight shouted

"RVD! ECW! RVD! ECW!" the crowd chanted as a mina walked out

"SHE CAN'T USE RVD'S WWE THEME!" JR said shocked as Solarian Mina walked down the ramp

"Why can't she?" Moon asked "and who is this RVD?"

"One of sport entertainment's greatest performers" JR answered

"And from Mewni, the first solarian warrior, MINA LOVEBERRY!" Tracy spoke as Mina floated into the ring

"...hold on a second, hold on a goddamn minute you fake ass broly" Saturn said into a microphone "...you, if you're anything like the other Mina, are fucking insane….by that, I mean, you are insanely stupid….so i'll say this as delicately as a bad guy like me can say this!"

"Saturn…..you're…..going a bit overboard" Eclipsa panicked "pleasedon'tdieagain!"

"Again?" Moon asked

"You are not suppose to be here…..but…..I believe in a big bang at every pay per view…...how about a wager? I put my M-E-CC-W HARDCORE TITLE on the line and you…..i don't know…...how about you put mewni on the line?" Saturn asked

"...Fine, i'll play along!" Mina cackled "If you win, you get mewni, if i win, i keep defending mewni"

"This is insanity!" Moon said before the bell rang and Mina swung a punch which was ducked under, Saturn then running and bouncing off the ropes and hitting a phenomenal forearm

"Forearm to mina" JR said before saturn got to his feet, Mina grabbing his arm only to be kicked in the chin and then irish whipped into the corner

"Saturn is going crazy!" Starlight said "...If he wins this, I might give him a little reward"

"...aren't you two both 16?" Eclipsa asked

"I'm about…..1021" Starlight explained as Saturn ran and hit a crossbody before being grabbed by mina and set up for a powerbomb "Isn't Saturn like 300?"

"I guess you're right about that" Eclipsa scratched her chin

"POWERBOMB!" JR shouted as Saturn was slammed down

"Luckily this is a stronger ring than the earlier model" Starlight commented

Saturn got up quickily and climbed to the top rope, jumping and hitting an RKO, he then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair as Mina got up

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PESKY LITTLE MOTH?" Mina asked floating up and over the ropes before Saturn threw a chair at her, which she caught and was then roadhouse kicked making her topple

"VINTAGE RVD! VINTAGE RVD!" JR shouted as Moon looked on in horror

"You know, if Saturn wins this match, he'll be king of Mewni" Eclipsa said to moon before Saturn began to wail on mina with the chair, Loveberry getting up and kicking Saturn in the balls before throwing a fireball at his face

"SATURN!" Eclipsa shouted before Saturn got hit with a DDT onto the appron and then realeased him, Saturn slowly getting up and then hitting a Frankenstiener followed by a series of punches to the head of Mina, the Solarian sitting up shaking Saturn off and getting up, turning around to get back in the ring only for Saturn to hit a dropkick followed by him reaching under the ring and grabbing a barb kendo stick that was painted candy cane striped red and white and slammed it into Mina's back, the stick breaking on impact, he then jumped onto Mina's back and grabbed her neck

"What the? Someone get this freako milenko off me!" Mina said as she franticially tried to pull him off and began to run around the arena, Saturn steering her straight into the announcer table which collapsed as she fell into it before faling backwards

"HOLY SHIT!" Eclipsa said as she and her comrades stood, Saturn jumping off Mina's back before rolling out of the way and standing up

"SATURN! SATURN! SATURN!" The crowd chanted before Saturn grabbed another chair and set it up, Running up it and hitting a 450 senton splash off of it followed by a headbutt, he stood up and rose both his arms in an X, slamming them down

" _ **SUCK IT!**_ " the ENTIRE crowd screamed atop their lungs as Saturn reached under the ring again and grabbed a sword

"Is that a sword?!" Eclipsa asked, Saturn raising the lazer sword and then breaking it across his knee, throwing it to the side, he then reached into his pocket and grabbed a gold knuckle and punched Mina, blood splattering

"JESUS CHRIST!" JR said, Saturn and mina both standing up, Mina elbowing Saturn in the stomach

"GAH!" Saturn screamed before grabbing a monitor from the collapsed announcer table and smashing it in Mina's face

"SATURN! DON'T SMACK MEWNI'S GREATEST FOLK HERO WITH A COMPUTER MONITOR!" Eclipsa shouted "the things I have to say to him and Festivia are astounding, Festivia don't join the New World Order, Festivia don't fight a pegasus, Saturn don't juul, Saturn don't hang shastacan on dimensional TV" she sighed "I need a chocalate bar…"

"Isn't festivia the one the High committee traded Meteor- i apologize, Saturn for?" Moon asked

"...Yes, but it isn't her fault, like it or not, which I do, I love festivia, like it or not as queen i'm her mother, I may not be biologically, but she IS my daughter" Eclipsa said as Saturn hit Mina again, he then dropped the monitor and hit a knee to Mina's face before grabbing her pigtails

"Saturn that's not the safest idea sweetie!" Eclipsa warned as Mina flipped her head back, Saturn going flying before falling into the ring, Mina climbing in the ring before Saturn grabbed her waist and set up a tombstone piledriver

"OH MAH GAWD OH MAH GAWD!" JR shouted as Saturn jumped and hit a tombstone, the referee running to them and seeing mina's eyes were closed

"Mina! Wake up!" the ref shouted as she reverted to her mewman state, still unconsious, he checked her pulse and saw she was still breathing

"SATURN BUTTERFLY HAS WON BY WAY OF KNOCKOUT!" The referee spoke into a microphone

"HOLY SHIT!" Eclipsa shouted

"M-E-CC-W! M-E-CC-W!" the crowd chanted before Saturn got back into the ring and accepted his belt and held it up "WHO'S NEXT?!" He shouted into a microphone before sliding out of the ring, fireworks going off on the stage and in the ringposts as Saturn walked to Eclipsa and Starlight, giving them both a hug

"Saturn…...this isn't over…...Mina's crazy" Eclipsa reminded

"Mina's harmless!" Saturn replied "Besides…...she was working for a PIERATE!"

"...Saturn, moon isn't a pirate…" Starlight sighed

"still…...evil…...EEEEEEEEVILLLLLLLLLL!" he pointed

"I'm evil? Your mother married the plucker of limbs!" Moon shouted back

"Wow, jerry's hardcore" Saturn joked

"She isn't talking about King, she's talking about globgore" JR corrected

"Whatever, i'm still ki-ing!" Saturn smiled "WOOO!"

"...you're going to have to pry the wand from eclipsa then" Moon said

"...wut?" He looked puzzled "...whatever, i'll do it"

"And little meteora…." Moon added

"..." Saturn looked back and forth "...I-I can't do that!...wait, yes I can! But I won't" he stated stressed

"Let's go sweetie" Starlight suggested

"Not yet!" Saturn said "You wanted to overthrow my mother! You risked the massacre of an oppressed people! You had mina create an army of bruce banner wannabes!"

"She did?" eclipsa asked

"Well i...yes eclipsa, i did" Moon replied "I was afraid"

"...I understand" Eclipsa nodded

"...You do?" Moon asked

"If I thought anything threatened Saturn, Festivia or Selene I'd do anything to stop it….the same goes with you and Star" Eclipsa explained

"You wanna….get out of here?" Starlight whispered before winking

"Totally" Saturn smiled picking up Starlight and lugging her over his shoulder

"Is he…..carrying a horse?" Moon asked

(Backstage)

Solaria sat with alternate Star, Alternate Marco, Alternate Eclipsa and Meteora

"How are you still alive?" Star squinted

"...I have no idea, one moment I was in the magic dimension, a ghost, the next i'm in lucitor next to Shastacan without his makeup wearing a crown t-shirt and shouting things about how he revived me" Solaria explained "It's been three HUNDRED years…..I've had time to reflect on what I did"

The door creaked open and Festivia poked her head in "hey gran, can I sit with you guys?"

"Oh course kiddo" She said opening a steel chair for her granddaughter which she sat on

"...grandma Festivia?" Star asked

"...I'm not really into the grandma part…..I mean, i'm eight" Festivia said "But yes, I'm Festivia" she shook Star's hand "...who am I kidding, get over here you! Marco you too!" Festivia hugged the two

"how..if ….how do you know my name?" Star asked "am I dead?"

"Oh jeez…..it's gonna be one of _those_ days" Fest groaned "...This…... is a Multiverse Wrestling company created by a unicorn named starlight glimmer who wanted to find a warrior who could humiliate the alicorn twillight sparkle in battle, so she did some voodoo juggallo milenko criss angel….and brought a frickton of people from multiple dimensions…..long story short I'm from the past but refuse to go back beacuse the Magic High Commission lied to me…."

"So wait, you know you aren't queen?" Star asked

"I tried talking to Saturn about giving him the wand but he says that he'd rather be a proffessional wrestler than deal with people who hate him for his tail and fangs…." Festivia explained "All I am is a lousy, stinkin' pierate, like jack sparrow...or captain crunch, I shouldn't even exist!"

"Don't say that festivia" Solaria hugged her granddaughter, Meteora hopping out of Eclipsa's arms and clinging to Fest's face

"BUH!" She smiled hugging festivia's face tighter

"Thank you Meteora" Festivia replied before the door opened again and Stone cold stood

"Miley, where the fuck's granny vinnie at?" Stone cold asked Solaria

"...Urania the first is working the consession stand with AJ Styles and Pinkie Pie" Solaria revealed

"Thanks queenie" he walked away

"...who was that?" Eclipsa asked

"Stone cold" Solaria replied as the door opened again

"Hey Solaria...do you know where Tracy is? I'm trying to cash my check" Kenny said

"Arena" Solaria revealed

"Thanks…." kenny nodded and walked away

Saturn, who was carrying Starlight, walked to the room

"Ok, you guys can go" he cut a portal with a curved knife "Mina's agreed to not be consious at the moment and Moon went back to yertville or whatever"

"YOU KNOCKED OUT MINA?!" Solaria asked "...that's my boy!"

"It was very nice meeting all of you, but Mewni needs me" Eclipsa stood up before Meteora jumped back into her arms, Star and Marco getting up and following her into the portal, the portal then closing and Saturn setting Starlight down

"...Who am I?" Festivia asked "...Am I anyone? Do I even matter?"

"Sis, don't say that, of course you matter!" Saturn replied before hugging his sister

"I'm no one, I'm a lie!" Festivia cried "I'm a peasant orphan!"

"Festivia, that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter if you're a peseant, a noble, human, mewman, solarian, lunarian, saiyan, gallifreyan or a gem, you're my sister" Saturn wiped the tears from festivia's face

"I- I'm th-the reaso-reason you ar-are-aren't king!" She cried

"Festivia stop it, it wasn't your fault!" Saturn held her tighter "hey…...I love you"

"Saturn, I don't deserve your love" Festivia said

"Fest, that's ridiculous" Saturn replied

"If I didn't exist, Mew-Mewni would be better off!" She stuttered

"Fest, if you didnt exist lawler would have just found another kiddo….but you aren't just any kiddo Fest, you're Festivia Butterfly, and I'm proud to call you my sister!" Saturn smiled, His sister clinging to him by the neck, her eye's widening

"Really?" She asked

"Really" he nodded

"...I love you Saturn" Festivia smiled before realsing her grip and walking out of the room

"Saturn…...can we talk about….project Voodoo?" Solaria asked

"What about it gran?" Saturn asked

"...I think…...I think project voodoo is a bad idea, the orginal solarian warriors were unstable wrecks with light magic…..you add voodoo magic to that and….well…..I don't think it would end well for anyone" Solaria protested

"If it doesn't work we'll find a way for it to" Saturn reassured "Look, I know it's risky, but who wouldn't want to see me as a Solarian Super Soldier commander"

"EVERYONE!" Solaria shouted back

(Backstage)

Edge sat with chrysalis watching TV and eating popcorn

"Why doesn't Seth rollins simply murder Dolph Ziggler and get as many pinfalls as he desires?" Chrysalis asked

"Beacuse Seth Rollins values rehibilitation and the elements of harmony" Edge took a sip of a Surge "God, it tastes like piss….." the door opened and Kenny walked in

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He asked "...is that my surge?"

"What are you going to do about it, ape?" Chrysalis replied

"What am I gonna do? Let's see...ummm, i'm gonna kick your ass!" Kenny hit a v-trigger on the changeling, Edge hitting omega with a chair shot

"Gah!" he collapsed before getting hit again and again

He was then hit again, and again, repetidily until the chair broke, blood pouring down the man's back as Edge dropped the chair and Chrysalis opened a closet, putting the cleaner inside

"...where were we?" She asked climbing back onto the couch with edge

(Medbay)

Luna stood hooked up to machines of all sorts that were creating her an artificial horn, Fluer by her side

"Your majesty, it's going to be alright" Fluer spoke holding Luna's hoof with her own before Crissy walked in with Mara on her shoulder

PICHU!" Mara jumped onto the bed holding a senzu bean

"A RAT!" Fluer began to blast lazers from her horn

"FLUER! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER MARA!" Crissy spoke up "she's here to help, she found some senzu beans, a magic plant of healing in my world…...Princess Luna, arth thou strong enough to consume a xenomorph lagoom?"

"...We believe so" Luna nodded as Mara fed her the Bean, the alicorn's horn growing back immedietly and her wounds dissipating before she stood up

"PRINCESS LUNA!" Fluer kneeled

"Fluer, thy hath no need to kneel in our presence….or should I say my presence?" Luna asked before Fluer stood up

(Cafeteria)

Rainbow Dash sat with Pinkie pie, Star, Randy, Kane and Rose, the insane clown posse and a girl around Star's age in a hoodie and beanie walked by

"Hey star" J said

"Sup Star?" the girl asked

"Janna?! How are you here?! Why are you here?!" Star asked getting up

"...I think we should leave these two be!" Pinkie said, randy nodding and the group getting up and moving

"I have no Idea where here is, I just saw you and Gutter Bear on a poster and bought a ticket….next thing I know, a portal opens in my bedroom and I'm watching the Undertaker fight a horse" Janna replied

"Janna I...I'm sorry, _GutterBear?"_ Star asked

Shaggy shags held up a poster with Saturn placed in the center, the title belt above him and the roster behind him, including Star

"Gutterbear" Janna pointed to Saturn

"That's his juggalo name…...ol' Janna here is Toiletglitter RainbowRank" J explained

"I shorten it to TR" Janna said nonchalantly

"Janna, the Juggalo's tried to take over Mewni, Violent J tied up my mom! Sa- Gutterbear kicked his kid sister for these two!" Star protested

"That's connor for you….." Janna muttered "wait…..you tried to take over Mewni?"

"We did for a little while, you should've seen it TR! All the weed you could smoke! All the sugar burritos you could eat…..all the carny rides you could ride!" Shaggy said

"Mmmmmm Sugar burrit- wait a minute! You two are crazier than mina!" Star pointed

"Guilty as charged!" J laughed as Saturn walked past, suddenly stopping "Holy shit, Janna?"

"Hey Connor" Janna said sipping a corn shake "I saw you fight mina…...you need to work on your Frankenstiener, dude"

"Too much grip?" Saturn asked

"You're supposed to flip her over your body not strangle her and fall" Janna explained "Star….where's Marco? We're going to teach Connor how to wrestle"

"...What" Star asked in disbelief "Wait how do you two even know eachother?!"

"We met at gathering a year ago" Janna explained to deaf ears

"Gathering?" Star asked

"Of the juggalo's Star!" Janna sat down

"Gathering...of the juggalo's?" Star asked

"It's a festivial that combines wrestling, hiphop, junk food, carny rides and me painting Janna's face to look like RVD" Saturn held up a picture of what seemed to be a 48 year old man with a blond ponytail in Janna's clothes

"Well, I'd be all for that buuuuut, the clown are evil!" Star crossed her arms "they worked with toffee, they took my wand!" Star explained

"Catch" Shaggy Shags threw a candy cane wrapped in barb wire at Star who caught it, the cane transforming back into her wand

(Mewni)

Toffee walked out of a clown based bathroom wiping his face with a towel before looking at the table "...The wand…..THE WAND! WHERE'S THE WAND?!...Wait" he noticed a note that was taped to the wall

 _Dear Toffee,_

 _We took the wand beacuse our wizard god of voodoo told us to_

 _Love, J_

(Cafe)

"You're welcome kid" J smiled

"Thank you?" Star spoke puzzled "you're still evil! You attacked my mother!"

"...Star, your mom's a bitch" Saturn pointed out

"...yeah, I wasn't going to say anything buuuuuuuuuut" Janna scratched the back of her head "Your mom sucks, girl"

"Facts" Saturn sat down "Now, i'm gonna take a nap, it's been"

"Two days, we know" Star said "Janna…..you don't really think my mom is a bitch do you?"

"Your mom's a total bitch Star" Janna said

"Cool….Goodnight" he collapsed onto the table

(GM office) (On titantron)

Starlight sat in a swivel chair playing on a DS "Jump, no not run, JUMP!...Sometimes I hate these hooves" A knock was then heard on the door

"Come in!" She smiled "I'm just playing Mario"

Sting walked in reminicent of Ric flair, robe and all "WOOOOOOO! It's SHOWTIME!"

"What are you talking about sting…..we already had the main event, the show's over….right?" Starlight asked

"Starlight, we still have twenty minutes of run time Marefriend" Sting replied

"OH MY GOD! STING! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" Starlight began to hyperventilate

"Glim…..what are WE going to do?" Sting corrected

"Get JR, Dad and Star on commentary….I'll set up a match" Glim calmed down "...what am I gonna d-... I GOT IT! Saturn….sweetie, can you ask Twilight if she wants a match?"

"Starlight" Crissy peaked her head in "if theres enough time Can I have another match, I got a good streak going"

"Of course!" Starlight smiled "I'll add you to the main event"

"Hey GM…..We got a friend who wants a match…...and we heard that you've got another one" J poked his head in

"...I suppose" Starlight said

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU WON'T REGRET IT…..THE RATINGS ARE GONNA SOAR WITH THIS GUY ON!" J smiled "JUST LET JIMMY HANDLE THE INTRODUCTION AND HE'LL DO THE REST"

(Announcer Booth)

Star, JR and Firelight were all directed to the commentary booth by Tracy

"We didn't go over our time limit and glim booked another match" Tracy explained "Please, take a seat"

"Glim?" Firelight asked

"The following match is set for one fall and is a triple threat match for the MECCW Earth Championship, Introducing first, from the milky way galaxy, the MECCW Earth champion, Crissy Dieath!" Tracy said as Crissy made her way to the ring

"This is one young woman you would not want to mess with, She's a fighting machine that broke brock lesnar on her first night in the MECCW" JR recalled as she climbed into the ring

"Yeah, Crissy's pretty cool" Star nodded

"And her opponent, from Canterlot, Equestria, accompanied by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack…...the princess of friendship, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Tracy said, the youngest alicorn and her friends walking to the ring

"Twilight Sparkle, one of the newest signee's to the MECCW, and perhaps one of the greatest" JR said

"Princess Twillight works for Starlight?" Firelight asked before fireworks errupted and sparklers lit, a bald man wearing a sparkly red suit and a long black goatee walked to the ramp

"Ladies and Gentlemen, foals and fillies, my name is James Mitchell….you may better know me as Abyss's father, but I am also a quite strong magic user" The man spoke

"Abyss's father knows magic?" Star asked

"I have stood in the ring with CM Punk, Sabu, ROB VAN DAM, and now, twilight sparkle and Crissy Dieath…..but, that's not the point, the point is, the big man backstage and his Mare want to add a third man…..a man who has walked cemitaries and through blood dreams, I present to you, the dark locus, VAMPIRO!" Mitchell cackled

"OH MAH GAWD! THE SINISTER MINISTER: FATHER JAMES MITCHELL IS WORKING WITH VAMPIRO!" JR shouted

"So? Wait who's Vampiro?" Star asked

"I was going to ask the same thing….I don't think we've met, I'm Firelight" He extended a hoof to Star

"Star Butterfly" She shook his hoof

"Butterfly...Are you related to Saturn?" He asked

"Saturn's my great great something uncle" She explained as James Mitchell rose his arms and flames errupted on the stage next to him, A skinny yet muscular man with black dreadlocks and a pale zombified face appeared

"WCW! WCW! WCW!" the crowd chanted as Vampiro walked down the ramp and climbed in the ring, a cage dropping around it

"Ummmm is that good?" Rainbow dash asked, the bell ringing and vampiro grabbed twilight by the neck with his left arm, swinging with devistating blow after blow, Crissy running and prying Vampiro off only for the dark angel to hit Crissy in the chin with an uppercut followed by a grapple transitioned into a suplex onto the top rope ringpost, he then picked up Twillight with one hand and held her up above his head

"THIS IS INSANE!" Firelight shouted "SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET PRINCESS TWILIGHT OUT OF THERE!"

Vampiro then chokeslammed the princess of friendship before Crissy got up and hit an enzigiri on Vampiro who shrugged it off and swung a punch, slamming Crissy across the 20 by 20 foot ring

"Twilight…...If we're gonna survive…...we need, to" Crissy was cut off by a kick to the face by vampiro followed by her throat being forced against the rope with his knee

"Vampiro is desimating everything!" JR commented

"Vampiro we can talk this out…..you don't have to hurt Crissy like this" Twilight spoke up

"KILL HER VAMPIRO! SCATTER HER ASHES!" Mitchell shouted

"Scater her ashes…" Star said stunned "He just said"

"...I heard him, I don't believe it either" Firelight said as Vampiro let go of Crissy's neck and the Sayianess climbed up the ropes and cage, the dark angel turning to Twilight before speaking "I can smell…...every drop of your fear Sparklebutt" he said in a mexican accent before hitting a big boot as Crissy jumped down onto Vampiro's shoulders

"She's on his shoulders!" Firelight shouted before Crissy flipped Vampiro with a Huricanrana, followed by a shooting star moon press and a cover which immedietly ruined by the locus sitting straight up

"He's invincible!" Star spoke "who is this guy?"

Crissy back away before running and spearing Twilight edge style, getting a pop from the crowd

"Twilight you can win this dearie! You just need to fight back!" rarity said

"break every bone in his body!" Pinkie shouted

Crissy got up "Oh my god Twilight I'm so sorry I ws aiming for vampiro" Crissy cried helping the princess of friendship up only for both of them to be clotheslined by Vampiro with such strength it would kill a normal person, Crissy got back up and grabbed Vampiro's shoulders locking up with him, the two starring eachother down as they wrestled for supremacy

"He's going toe to toe with the pink sayianess! And winning!" Star spoke shocked before Vampiro headbutted Crissy, he then began to drool a dark red liquid from his mouth, spitting it at Crissy who wiped it off her forehead shortly after

"Vampiro…...dude, not the way to get a maiden" she wiped the blood with her tail

"He spits blood?!" Star and Firelight shouted

"That thing works for my glimmy?" Firelight asked before Vampiro hit his nail in the coffin signiture,

"What was that?" Star asked

"I have no Idea" JR admitted as Twilight got up and blasted a lazer from her horn at Vampiro, singeing him, the vampire grabbing Twilight by the horn and throwing her down to the mat, he then threw a fireball at Crissy

"THAT'S A FIREBALL!" JR screamed as the fireball evaporated and Vampiro hit a second nail in the coffin

"When it doesn't work at first, try try again!" Firelight commented as the move connected and Vampiro pinned Crissy

The referee, who's been hiding in the corner crying beacuse of this whole match, dived down and counted "1….2….3!"

Crissy getting her shoulder up right after but the damage was done, the cage lifted

" I can't believe this! He beat crissy! The unstoppable has been stoped!" JR's jaw dropped to the floor…...figuratively speaking

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE _NEW_ MECCW EARTH CHAMPION, EL CANADIESE VAMPIRO!" tracy spoke as the referee held Vampiro's arm up, the cage lifting and four of the mane six entering the ring and surrounding twillight

"Twi…..are ya alright?" Applejack asked

"I'll be ok…...can you help me out?" She asked

"Of course Darling" Rarity said as the four horses carried the alicorn out of the ring, Crissy rolling out as James Mitchell climbed into the ring and held Vampiro's other arm up, the lights going out and a gong was heard

The phenom walked out through smoke and ashes and simply pointed at Vampiro with his thumb

"No way" Star said shocked

"Undertaker wants to face Vampiro!" JR said

"Great, two nutjobs in one…..what's it called, ring? I'm glad my daughter made something of herself but…...I don't understand this nonsense" Firelight slammed his head into the announce table

"In any sense we thank you for inviting us into your homes and mobile devices tonight with this night of proffessional wrestling and multicultiarilism" JR spoke "This is Jim Ross signing off"

The camera's turned off and Crissy, Vampiro and Mitchell exited the ring, Starlight and Saturn walking out together to the announce table

"Dad…..We have another surprise event coming up…..would you like to attend? It's in canterlot!"

"CANTERLOT?!...I'd be crazy to say no" Firelight replied

"I'll pick you up at 10 tommarow…..oh, and Fluer says hi" she winked, Firelight blushing

(Backstage)

Edge fell asleep on the couch as Chrysalis looked through the fridge "Edge, what is Ba-cu-on?"

"You've seriously never heard of bacon?" Edge asked

"What is this Bay-con?" She asked

"How do I explain this to a bug pony queen of evil….it's, hog flesh that's, fried and consumed, and it's fucking delicious" Edge replied getting up from the couch

"I would like to try this Bacon" Chrysalis spoke floating the packet to edge as the door opened and Starlight walked in carrying Saturn on her back

"YOU!" Chrysalis screeched

"Chrysalis? You're still here? And still pissed? Why?" Starlight threw Saturn on the couch and edge's blanket over him

"Whatever that island you gave me was, it was TOO perfect…..I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone…..except for Edge…...maybe" Chrysalis spoke "you ruined my hive"

"Well, sucks to be you" Starlight muttered

"Wait….did you just…..mock me? WHO ARE YOU? STARLIGHT WOULD NEVER MOCK ANOTHER CREATURE!" Chrysalis shouted as edge fried bacon in a pan

"I'm starlight, but better…..your starlight's a nervous wreck, sure, I can be nervous, but I run a business, she's a damn guidance counciler at a school of friendship" Glim explained

"...School of friendship? That's stupid" Edge smirked

"Vapidly…..that bacon smells marvelous edge" Chrysalis grinned

"Oh a school of friendship is just a horrible Idea, we can all agree on that" Starlight added "Saturn and I are going to bed…..you two enjoy your bacon" she hopped ontop of Saturn and wrapped her hooves around his neck

"Mmm glim, you're so soft, you're like a fuckin, uhh a fuckin stuffed animal" Saturn muttered in his sleep, Starlight beggining to snore loudly

"JESUS CHRIST!" Edge covered his ears "THAT'S IT BACON'S DONE, LET'S GO TO THE CAFETERIA TO AVOID THESE ASSHATS!" he grabbed the pan and exited the room with Chrysalis

Starlight began to fade ALONG with Saturn

(Sires hollow, Starlight's Fillyhood Room, 2009)

A filly Starlight sat on her bed saddened, a portal opening

"What the hay?" She asked as Saturn and Starlight were spit out and the portal closed, She whimpered back in fear when Saturn opened his eyes and saw the scared filly

"Starlight?" he rolled out from under his marefriend and got up

"...how- how do you know my name?" the filly asked

"There are other timelines…...like other worlds, some simillar in nature, others not as much, that mare right over there, is another timelines you, she isn't identical….and she's a bit older, but she's essentially you from the future" Saturn explained "Are you doing ok kiddo?"

"...not really, my friend sunburst was just sent to princess celestia's school of magic, he was my best and only friend….." Starlight began to cry

"It's ok, it's gonna be alright, Look, Glim lets talk kiddo...friends come and go, Sunburst will come back to you, but in the meantime it wouldn't hurt to make some other friends" Saturn held the filly

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt" The filly replied "Should we wake her up?" Filly starlight pointed to GlimGlam

"Glim, Glim Glam!" Saturn spoke waking up the mare

"Oh my god...did I jump with you?" GlimGlam asked

"Yeah…...Starlight meet GlimGlam" Saturn said

"...Hi….ms glimmer? Can I call you Aunt GlimGlam?" Starlight asked

"Normally, i'd say no, but you're me, and you're goin through a rough time…." GlimGlam spoke "...go ahead, call me Aunt glimglam"

"Starlight?" the door opened and Firelight stood in the doorway seeing Saturn and Glim

"Excuse me…..who are you?" he asked "and how did you get into my house"

"Saturn butterfly, Mewman king, wrestler, sports entertainer and 3 time hardcore champion of MECC Wrestling" he stood and shook Firelight's hoof "I got hit with a radiation lazer based offensive spell by an alternate princess cadence…..normally the spell would have killed me…...instead my body now travels time…..my friend, an alternate adult version of your daughter, was well….let's go in the hallway I don't want the filly to hear"

"WERE YOU FUCKING MY DAUGHTER?!" Fireight screamed

"Oh I forgot, you're a history buff, you know swears" Saturn exhaled "don't get mad…..yes, we're totally a thing"

"But you're a furless gorrila! And she's a mare! How would even…..I don't wanna know…...When can you leave, you know what, no, you're leaving"

"DAD NO! SATURN'S MY FRIEND…...AND TO A LESSER DEGREE GLIMGLAM" Starlight protested

"...alright sugarcube….but if anything happens they" Saturn stood up interrupting Firelights sentence, he ripped off his shirt and showed his many scars, including the singe

"These, are all from protecting Starlight Sir, well, except that one…..that one was for my sister" he pointed to a certain scar

"It's settled...you're my new foalsitter" Firelight said

"...oh? ok….Glim, you ok with that?" Saturn asked

"Yeeaah….it's not like I think it's freaky or anything" Glimglam pursed her lips as a portal opened

"Ummmmm Ms. glimmer….we're still rollin…...and this is the last segment of the night" Tracy poked her head through the portal "Hi , Filly "

"WHAT?!" Glimglam hopped up "HOW THE HELL!? WHY IN?! WHA, UH!"

"Glim, Glim, GLIMMY!" Saturn shouted "It's gonna be ok, look at me….look at me, we'll figure this out, we always do"

"...we will?" She calmed down a bit

"Yeah…..or my name isn't Saturn Roddy Piper Cartman Butterfly" Saturn said

"Your name's Saturn Unity Butterfly…" She said "But I see what you're doing…...Dad, Starlight, we have to go soon"

"No! I can't let you leave!" the filly grabbed Saturn's tail

"Starlight, we'll come and visit" Saturn said

"Promise?" She asked

"Hold on a second…..Dad, if it's ok with you, can I, younger me I mean, spend the night with me?" GlimGlam asked

"I don't see why not sugarcube….." Firelight said "I mean you are your foalsitter…."

"When do you want her back?" Saturn asked "we can kinda timetravel so anythings possible"

"1 pm….Wednesday" Firelight said

"...today's wednesd- you want us to keep her for a week? I have a payperview in an alternate dimension I need to run next monday!" Starlight said

"Bring her along!" Firelight smiled "...I have some renevating I have to do and that includes having selltar over here" he whispered to GlimGlam

"Ahhh" she whispered back and nodded

"I'll see you in a week dad!" Starlight smiled as she and her two foalsitters walked through

(backstage)

Festivia sat with chibiusa and abyss on a couch

"Uuuuugh! Infinite channels there's nothing on!" Festivia cried

"Lemme see the remote" Chibiusa said

"Aight" Fest handed her the remote and they began to flip through channels

"...does simpsons sound good?" She asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Abyss?" Chibiusa turned to see the monster

"TV's TV to me" he shrugged

(hallway)

The two Starlight's and saturn walked down the hallway

"...Saturn I have a question" the younger Starlight asked

"Yes?" he replied

"What are you?" She asked

"I'm a mewman" Saturn replied "that's a magic human"

"Wow…..do you know any spells?" The filly asked

"Not yet, but my mother was one of if not the strongest magic user ever so i'm sure she'll teach me a few" Saturn replied as Undertaker walked up to them

"Starlight, I need you to cash my check…...who's this kiddo?" Undertaker asked

"That's me, from another timeline" GlimGlim replied "Starlight, meet the Undertaker, he's an employee of mine"

"H-hi" She shuddered at the sight of the tower of a man

"Takers a nice dude under the robes and black magic" Saturn reassured

"I don't bite, that's more of a vampire thing" Taker joked kneeling down, the filly nudging forward

"...the thing with s-u-n-brizzy just happened for her" Saturn explained to taker who nodded in understandment

"I bet glim and Saturn have alot to show you….I won't keep you kiddo" taker stood up and walked away

"...I've got some boring bussiness stuff to do, why don't you and Saturn go play?" Glimglam asked

"Ok!" Starlight smiled

(DWO room)

The present members of the mane six carried twillight into the room and onto a futon

"Vampiro….we need to stop Vampiro!" Twilight said delerious

"Twi, you need to rest, we'll take care of Vampiro" Applejack said

"THE GIRLS!" Twilight screamed

"They're safe darling, Jeff is looking after them" Rarity reassured

"Twilight, everything will be ok, you just need to calm down" Rainbow spoke up

"...alright" Twilight exhaled

"Hey, is everybo- everypony ok in there?" Randy asked from outside the door

"Randy, twily got hurt really bad!" Pinkie explained before the legend killer opened the door

"We should get her to medbay" Orton suggested

"There's a hospital in the building?" Pinkie gasped

"...you didn't read the company letter, did you?" Randy asked

"We didn't get a company letter…." Rainbow explained

"That colorful napkin? I used it as a napkin!" Pinkie said "...Anywho, where's this Medbay?"

"Follow me" randy picked up twilight and lugged her over a shoulder

"Randy…...thank you" Twilight wrapped a wing around the man

(Unknown)

A door opened to a room that was a gigantic playplace, Jeff stood behind the CMC

"Wow, how did starlight fit this in here?!" Sweetie Belle asked amazed

"Oh, it wasn't just her!" Sting appeared

"Disc- you ain't discord, you're one of dem hyoomans like " Applebloom said

"Kids, this is Sting, he's good friends with discord" Jeff introduced

"I pulled some strings, manipulated reality, bent space, yada yada yada" Sting floated

"Bent reality?" Scootaloo asked

"Like this" Sting grabbed a chair and twisted it into the shape of a butterfly, it then flew away

"WOW!" the three fillies lit up

"How'd you do that?" Applebloom asked

"Magic, my dear filly" Sting crossed his legs in the air as the door opened and Saturn walked in with Filly Starlight

"...Saturn…...what the fuck…..happened….to Starlight?" Sting asked

"Language! This is another timelines Starlight, and she'll be stayin' with us for a minute" Saturn sat

"You have foalsitter duty too, don't you?" Jeff asked as Saturn sighed and nodded

"Hi! I'm Sweetie Belle, what's your name?" Sweetie belle asked Starlight

"S-starlight glimmer…" She muttered

"Oh come on, starlight, you don't have to be shy!" Applebloom said

"Pre-kek or Post-kek?" Jeff asked

"Pre commie" Saturn replied

"Yeah!" Sweetie belle smiled "You wanna come play with us?"

"Sure!" Filly Starlight lit up, the four galloping to the playset

"Hey saturn….woah, when was this put in?" Festivia walked into the room with Chibiusa

"...Saturn do you know where Usagi is?" Chibiusa asked

"Third door to the left, go through that there's a long hallway with doors, fourteen doors to the right and five stories down" Saturn said

"How are we supposed to remember all that?!" Festivia shouted

"I'm kidding, she's probably with the other scouts getting their nails done, or something else….I could text her" Saturn grabbed his phone ande texted Usagi "...They're in the fourth room to the right of here"

"Thanks saturn!...Festivia, you coming?" Chibiusa asked

"Not yet" Festivia said "...look at the size of that mcmonstrosity…."

"Okie dokie, go have fun!" Chibiusa smiled

"Yeah….." she ran and climbed into the playplace she bumped into the four foals

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry" Festivia apologized

"Hi festivia!" Sweetie belle waved

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" Festivia replied "Hi Applebloom, Hi Scootaloo!...I don't think we've met" she noticed filly Starlight "I'm Festivia!" she shook the foal's hoof

"...Starlight Glimmer" She replied

"Wh-What?" Festivia asked

"My name's Starlight"

"...wow, wasn't expectin' that" Festivia said "Can I join you guys?"

"Ofcourse!" Sweetie belle replied as a green dust fell from the ceiling and everyone fell deep asleep

"...forgot I installed that" Sting blushed "Welp…...they'll wake up, no harm done" he teleported away

(Cafeteria)

Edge eventually sat down with chrysalis at a table

"Dig in" Edge smiled, the changeling eating a slice of bacon

"MMM…..marvelous!" she grinned

" !" Mitchell walked up, Vampiro in tow

"...Hey, you're that dude, the sinister mister" Edge said

"... , queen chrysalis, I have an offer you CANNOT refuse! My client El Canadese Vampiro-" Mitchell was intterrupted

"His name is the canada vampire? Seriously?!"

"Edge, they are offering something" Chrysalis nudged

"We are creating a group to destroy those pesky ponies once and for all" Vampiro spoke up

"...I shall join your group" Chrysalis wiped bacon grease from her muzzle "...but why do you wish to destroy the elements of harmony?"

"My magic was once as strong as 3 celestias….it grows weaker every moment I Stay in equis, and i suspect it has to do with Twilight Sparkle" Mitchell explained

"We'll help you get the Interdimensional belt ba-ack!" Vampiro sang

"...Deal" Edge smirked and shook the man's hand

"...So now what?" Chrysalis asked

"im goin to bed" Vampiro said walking away

"I as well" Mitchell nodded

"Fucking weirdos" Edge muttered as Chrysalis devoured the pan of bacon

"Agreed….even compared to you they were freaks" she replied

"You're sassy when you wanna be!" Edge smiled "...i'm gonna go to bed, if you need anything wake me up"

"...may I…...slumber with you?" Chrysalis asked

"I don't normally date alien bug horses, but for you i'll make the exception" Edge replied booping her snoot

(GM office)

GlimGlam sat in a chair playing on a DS as Cadance walked in with an injured wing

"Ms. Amore, how's the synthetic wing holding up?" she closed the machine

"Where's Saturn? I want to apologize…...I was just standing up for twilight, but I can see he was just standing up for you…." Cadence spoke

"He's foalsitting Festivia and a younger me" glim stood up "You want something to drink while I go get him?"

"Just some Apple cider" Cadence said

"Alcohol?" she asked, Cadence nodding

"It's been a stressful week" she explained as the unicorn floated a star trek mug with captian kirk's face on it to cadance

"I'll be right back, Make yourself comfortable" Glim trotted out the door, seconds later coming back with a sleeping Saturn on her back and a younger version of herself

"P-princess Mi Amore Cadenza" Starlight bowed her head

"Cadance?" Saturn woke up "...I won't let you hurt GlimGlam or Starlight!" He hopped off his marefriends back

"Saturn, I wanted to apologize...I was just trying to protect Twilight and Shining Armor…" Cadence spoke

"then...You did nothing wrong" Saturn said shocking the two starlight's and cadence

"I don't understand….aren't you upset?" Cadence sighed

"It was self defense" Saturn replied "you were worried about your sister in law's safety, that's understandable…...I was worried about Glim's safety, things got out of hand"

"I agree, just, don't threaten equestria with discord esc powers and advanced weaponry again please" Cadence asked

"...no promises" Saturn joked

"SATURN!" GlimGlam shouted

"...ok, no tombstones, no dismantling pony society, no powerbombs, no frankensteiners, suplexes or codebreakers" Saturn Promised,

"I appreciate that" The alicorn smiled

(Medbay)

Twilight sat on a bed surrounded by Applejack, Randy, Festivia, The CMC, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Jeff Hardy and Rainbow dash

"...Guys, i'll be fine" Twilight spoke

"Nonsense, Sugarcube, you need rest" Applejack replied

"We aren't leaving until you get comfortable" Festivia said

Randy fluffed A pillow and put it behind Twilight's back

"There ...Pinkie go get shining and Cadence" Randy instructed

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie hopped away

"Twilight stay with us, you're gonna' be ok" Jeff spoke before Chrysalis, with Edge on her back, trotted by

"...is Edge ridin' chrysalis?" Applejack squinted

"That's ridiculous, what would chrysalis get from edge carrying him on her back like like…." Rainbow was stumped

"Like a horse?" Randy blurted out the first thing that came to his ranch born and raised mind

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Rarity gasped

"...or unicorn" Randy smiled

"Jeff, what is he talking about?" Rainbow asked concerned

"Humans…...don't really have any forms of magic, we rely on technology and in the early days….Randy your dad's a cowboy, you can explain this better" Jeff stumbled

"...i'm not touching that with a 5 foot kendo stick" Orton replied

"You brought it up" Hardy replied

"It's not my fault that you're having sex with a pony" Orton crossed his arms

"ORTON! THERE'S KIDS HERE!" Hardy covered the CMC's ears

"And?...ok, humans used equine on earth as pack animals, you happy?" Orton walked away

(DWO room)

The door opened and Luna trotted in, Crissy in toe and Fluer in hoof

"God what a night!" crissy jumped onto the couch "I can't believe we have a canterlot show tommarow"

"Hey lun's?" Vinyl poked her head in "Is derp ok?"

"Lady Dinky has caught a rare illness, the cutie poxs" Luna explained "Manekind rushed back to ponyville to help her"

"Got it, thanks lun's!" She walked away

"...so, what's this about your highness?" Crissy asked

"We…...are concerned, The MECCW Warriors outweigh the PWF 12 to 1…...with the second show coming, we're afraid Starlight might, try something" Luna explained

"If she does, we'll stop her, right fluer?" Crissy asked

"Right" Fluer nodded

"Thank thee, lady Crystal" Luna replied

"No problemo, lun's " Crissy smiled

(Comissioner's office)

Bill and Aku sat on a couch, flipping through channels before discord teleported in

"Why are you guys so glum?" Discord asked, smile across his face

"Why the FUCK are you still in that getup Q?" Bill floated up to Discord's eye level

"Ugh, you used to be fun, now it's all about starlight and her plan to take over Everything…." Discord rolled his eyes

"Atleast i'm not a pet to fluttershy!" Bill replied

"That's cold" Aku spoke up with a phone to his ear….horn? Whatever, "NO COLD PIZZA!" he slammed the phone down

"...Fine" discord snapped his paw and through a flash of light transformed into a caucasian humaniod wearing all white, he had brown curly hair and brown eyes "You didn't have to bring flutter into this"

"You didn't have to bring GM into this, either" Bill crossed his arms

"...You like starlight!" Q laughed "I can't believe this…..you, you like her"

Bill snapped his fingers and Q was naked, and covered in klingon blood wine, the door opening behind him and Celestia walking in

"CELESTIA!" Q covered his shame

"Discord?...are you…...human?" Celestia asked

"no…..i….Celestia, I would be more confident dressed" Discord sighed he snapped and was dressed neck to toe in white garb

"There!...now then, this is alot to digest, I'm not a draconaquus, i'm from a mythical superpowered species known as the Q, who thought that it was better to stay out of the affairs of the multiverses many creatures than to interviene with our….chaos, I being Discord, or rather Q in this form, wanted to have a bit of fun, I traveled for a millenium in this form, meeting captain jean luc picard…..played by patrick stewart, great guy…..he's captain of the Starship Enterprise, on his madien voyage I appeared, toyed with him, talked about the savage ways of man, all in good fun ofcourse…...then I was banished by the Q, twice, and came to ponyville while you and Luna were fillies" Q explained

"You lied to everypony?" Celestia gritted her teeth

"You never asked" Q smiled

"What would I ask, hey discord, are you secretly an advanced space alien that likes toying with every creature?" Celestia huffed

"...you wanna meet jean-luc?" Q asked

"WE GOIN ON THE ENTERPRISE?!" Saturn smashed through a wall with a sledgehammer

"...Fine….grab admiral Crissy and Luna, we'll make it a road trip" Q sighed

"ADMIRAL CRISSY?" Saturn's jaw dropped

(AYO! THAT WAS, EPIC! PLEASE RNR, FNF, ALL THAT GOOD STUFF, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT!)


	53. Road To Tenkaichi

(AY, WELCOME BACK, WE BE POPPIN, BOPPIN AND MOPPIN! AS ALWAY RNR AND FNF! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING TO THIS POINT….or skipping to this area i guess, this is a lil bit of a special, continuing off of the last pay per view)

The mane six, the CMC, filly Starlight, Saturn, Celestia, Crissy and Luna sat in a room

"So, discord's been a Q this whole time?" Rainbow dash stamped her hoof on the table

"I know, we're really going to the enterprise D!" Saturn squealed

"It's not that exciting, Picard's a tightass" Crissy sighed

"Ah still don't quite understand" Applebloom spoke up " 's a human?"

"No applebloom, Discord's a space alien" Applejack explained "Like , or Saturn"

"...ok" She shrugged it off as Q walked into the room

"Is everyone ready?" He asked

"...I guess…" Crissy sighed, Q snapping and everyone in the room dissappearing except for Saturn and Starlight, a note appering in his hands

 _I'm going to use you to annoy picard_

 _Xo, Q_

(Space - Delta quadrant, 2366) (recorded)

Q transported himself to a Galaxy class Starfleet ships bridge, a bald man sat in the captains helms, in the first officer's seat a man with brown hair, a beard and blue eyes, in the engineer helm was a man who looked like levar burton from reading rainbow, in the drivers seat was an andriod with chalk white skin and yellow eyes

"Mon capitaine!" Q smiled

"Q….." the captain Sighed

"In the flesh Jean luc" Q smiled

"What are you doing on this bridge?" Jean Luc asked

"I'm merely visiting some old friends…..oh, that reminds me, have you ever visited Equis? It's a lovely planet, so many kind friendly ponies, especially my dear fluttershy…." Q rambled

"Like any living being would want anything to do with you" the first officer commented

"I'll have you know I have multiple friends Riker!" Q snapped his fingers and Luna appeared

"Discord! Where has thy taken us?" the alicorn asked

"What game are you playing Q?" Jean luc stood up and confronted the being

"Oh, no games, I just wanted to introduce my horse friends to my space friends" Q spoke

"Have they even discovered warp drive?" Riker asked

"Wa-orp Dru-iave?" Princess luna asked "We do not quite understand"

"Q, send this female back this instant, you are in strict violation of the prime directive of Starfleet!" Jean Luc sternly spoke

"Show some respect Picard, this is princess Luna!" Q spoke up "Are you so rude not to offer her any attention?"

"Discord, thy's 'game' is affecting the workings of this ship, We demand to be taken home!" Luna stamped a hoof

"...All of this buildup for nothing" He sighed

"Pee-Card, we apologize for the intrusion" Luna spoke

"It's quite alright, this must be very jarring for you, seeing that we as a collective are bipedal creatures without fur" Picard said "Would you like a refreshment?"

"We would love a glass of Apple Cider" Luna suggested

"Counsler troi, would you escort Princess Luna to Ten Forward while we talk to Q?" Picard asked as a woman stood up

"Yes captain" She nodded and led the horse off the bridge

"What's with the long face Picard…..I thought you'd be happy…..oh I know" Q snapped his fingers and admiral Crissy appeared

"...Admiral Dieath?" Picard asked

"At ease Captain" Crissy spoke before noticing Q "Hey Q…...long time no see"

"You two know eachother?" Riker asked

"Yes, and unlike you Riker, Crissy isn't a tightass" Q explained

"...Before I came to this universe and Destroyed 3 borg cubes…..Q bothered me inbetween endeavors" Crissy explained "Though he wasn't as radiant as he is now"

"Well I wouldn't call it bothering, I remember that you quite enjoyed my company" Q smiled

"...Did Q brainwash you?" Picard asked Crissy with concern

"Excuse me?" She asked "No, Picard, Discord never brainwashed me"

"Oh my heart! If I had one it would be broken by such words!" Q grabbed his chest "Crissy and I are friends Picard, is that so hard to understand?"

"I highly doubt that" Picard crossed his arms "But…..Admiral Dieath is known to do the unusual….."

"Still, I don't think she'd befriend the most vile creature known to starfleet" Riker muttered

"The most vile creature….." Crissy said "WAIT Q NO!"

Q snapped and Saturn appeared with a metal barricade around him

"OH MY GOD! MR STEWART! SIR PATRICK STEWART! MR. STEWART!" Saturn jumped up and down trying to get Picards attention

"...That, Picard, is the wretched Trekkie, a dribbling momma's boy that plays with klingon dolls and debates on if you or James Kirk would win in a fisticuffs" Q explained "And the most vile creature in the multiverse"

"Hey Q, They aren't dolls, they're action figures! Also, Kirk would win if it were hand to hand, but Picard has expertise with all manner of Weapondry, Star Trek The Next Generation epis-" Saturn was cut off by Crissy

"You're such a nerd!" She giggled

"What's wrong with that?!" Saturn retorted

"Nothing…...you're just never going to get a girlfriend…..Starlight Glimmer doesn't count either, she's a unicorn" Q smirked

"Unicorn?" Riker asked "Like the one in ten forward?"

"...Luna's an Alicorn, she's a sort of high status creature with wings and a horn, very rare, very out of touch…..though banishment from her people for 1000 years does that to a mare!" Q laughed

"Princess Luna's here? I thought you were going to show Celestia?" Crissy asked

"I sent everypony else home, Luna could tell them about it, she seemed most level headed…..compared to say….Rainbow who would buck everything and try to get into a fight with , or Pinkie who would be crazier than me….is- is she here right now?" Q looked around

"Pinkie Pie is back in the past" Saturn explained

"...are you scared? Of an Equine?" a klingon male asked

"You'd be scared of Pinkie too if you met her, she's crazy powerful….and just crazy" Crissy explained "...Captain, May I escort Q and Lt. Comma- Comma- Captain Saturn to Ten Forward?"

"Captain?" Saturn asked

"Don't let it get to your head Shatner" Q quipped

"...Though it is an unwise idea, you are my superior officer, and have saved 15 planets from assimilation by the borg, so i'll allow it" Picard spoke, the three then walking out of the bridge onto an elevator, the door closing

"...He called you Sir Patrick Stewart…." Riker pointed out

"I noticed, he also mentioned my name as if I was a fictional character" Picard sighed "Admiral Kirk as well…."

"...He knew your name and still called you Stewart, and recognized Q…...what could that mean?" Riker asked

"Captain, I suggest we halt the ship's current movement and meet in the Observation Lounge" The android spoke up

"Agreed" Picard nodded

(Ten Forward)

Open on An somewhat empty futuristic looking bar, Princess Luna trotting into a booth with the counsler

"...How do you know Q?" Troi asked

"...in the early days of my land, Discord took a much different form, yet still caused chaos and havoc amongst our people…..thy used ponies as playthings, our Sister, princess Celestia and I used a magic known as the elements to turn him to stone….somehow, Discord was freed, but has since become an ally and a friend of a pegasus named Fluttershy" Luna explained

"Your sister, Princess Celestia…...is she also a unicorn?" Troi asked

"We beg your pardon…..I am an alicorn" Luna explained

"...is she an Alicorn?"

"But of course!"

"This fluttershy you talked about, did she free Discord?"

"There is no chance! Fluttershy is one of the current bearers of the elements, she was on her way to stop Discord before subduing him with her kindness"

Troi's command badge emitted a voice "Riker to Troi, meet us in the Observation lounge as soon as you can, Admiral Dieath is on her way to relieve you"

"I'll be right there, Troi out" she turned the badge off

"Crissy Dieath?" Luna asked

"You've heard of admiral Dieath?" Troi retorted

"Yes, she is a dear companion of ours…...is she aboard this vessel?"

The doors to Ten forward opened and Crissy walked in with Saturn and Q, Crissy speedwalking and hugging luna "LUNA!"

"CRYSTAL!"

"LUNA!"

"Spongebob" Q joked

"No this is patrick" Saturn smirked before the two burst into laughter

"Counsler troi, you're dismissed" Crissy spoke, Troi nodding and walking out of Ten Forward, the three getting into the booth with Luna

"Lulu, I got you a present, it's a Starfleet uniform, made specifically for alicorns!" Crissy smiled and handed the spandex to Luna who promptly put them on

"Thanks…"

"Oh I get it, not into the whole clothes thing" Crissy spoke up "It's cool"

"No no, it's great Crystal, it's just…...very Itchy" The alicorn commented

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry, i'll go make you a new one right away your majesty" Crissy panicked

"Tis fine young one" Luna smiled

"Uhhhhhh I'm 1600" Crissy blushed

"Thy are as old as we?" Luna asked shocked "How?"

"She's gallifreyan, they're basically immortal Lu" Saturn explained "kinda like alicorns, or Q…..everyone at this table but me…"

"Do you think we could make Saturn an alicorn?" Q asked

"...no…...Q have you been drinking?" Crissy asked "Beacuse that's the dumbest thing you've ever said"

"Saturn burst the origin point!" Q bickered

"YOU FUCKING BROUGHT HIM HERE! IF YOU'RE SO OMNIPITANT WHY COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Crissy shouted at Q

"...Picard has never used such foul language in my presence!" Q looked shocked

"I ain't picard!" Crissy smacked Q across the face with her tail "Don't forget that shit"

"...what's the origin point?" Saturn asked

"Everytime a universe is created through fiction, it is created in reality, that's how we're on the Enterprise, the origin point is a rule that my mother created, when travelling fictional universes, or those used as fiction in your world, NEVER break character or mention out of universe aspects…..and you broke it as soon as you called Picard Sir Patrick Stewart…" Crissy explained

"...oh my god we're actually on the Enterprise" Saturn remembered "I thought this was a convention, I wanted patrick stewart to sign my Bat'leth"

"...Worf was right there" Q facepalmed "oh my me...I forgot Twillight!" he snapped and the alicorn mare appeared

"...Wha….Crissy? Discord? Saturn? Princess Lu- are we in space?" Twi began to hyperventalate

"Yes Twilight, we're on a spaceship as well, one of the really fancy ones too!" Crissy smiled

"SPA-SPA-SPA-SPACESHIP?!"

"This is where Discord's friends reside" Luna explained "The Mighty PEE-CARD and his crew!"

"...picard ain't that mighty" Crissy said as Picard and Riker walked into the room

"Admiral Crissy, may we have a word?" Picard asked

"Yeah, whatever, not like I was daydrinking" Crissy stood up and sighed

"...Who are you? And why shouldn't we throw you in the brigg right now for impersinating a Starfleet admiral" Riker crossed his arms

"...Are you familliar with the origin point?" Crissy asked

"The thesis you wrote about multiple timelines being created as works of fiction for eachother in an interconnected web?" Riker asked "I read it in the academy"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah you're kinda, the proof I used for the thesis, When I was about 9, I was really into something called _Star Trek_ , and it's a tv show about the enterprise, then while I was fighting an evil space grandma that my dad was cloned from…..long story there, anyways Q appeared and sent me on that borg ship, now I pop between dimensions now and then…..Saturn's a big nerd too, he likes The original series though, that's about James Tiberius Kirk" Crissy explained

"All this time you have been playing Dress up?!" Picard screamed "You are no better than Q! You have no morality, no sense of right or wrong, and no care for the people of this timeline!"

" , throw her in the brigg, we'll figure out what to do with Q and his guests" Riker commanded

"I thought you had more honor and respect than this, you are no better than molor!" Worf commented, grabbing Crissy by the arm and yanking her "You shall walk or I shall carry you"

"...very well " Crissy followed worf out

"Hey, if you're throwin her in the brigg you might as well throw me in too!" Saturn stood up

"...Same rules apply, you walk or i'll carry you" Riker Grabbed Saturn's arm

"Wait! Can't we settle this diplomatically?" Twillight asked

"Of course, What do you propose" Picard raised his hand and stopped riker

"A summit, so we can talk about our sides of the story" Twilight proposed

"You want our side of the story? Fine, Crissy dieath impersonated our equivalent of Princess Luna for fun, endangering the lives of billions of lifeforms across thousands of planets" Riker replied

"Thousands? There's thousands of planets?!" Twilight asked excited "...sorry, I've just never done interstellar travel before…..and i- got distracted, what I was going to say is that everypony deserves a second chance, anypony can be redeemed, I know what Crissy did was wrong, but she must have had a good reason for what she did!"

"I understand breaking the prime directive of starfleet to save a planet, hell, i've broken it countless times to save lives, but she used our timeline to play with sentient beings!" Picard shouted back

"there is approximately 6 thousand civillians on this starship including Families, women and children and your friend 'Discord' occasionally comes over here and plays his damn parlor tricks" Riker added

"Discord! What would fluttershy think about this?" Twilight asked, Q burying his head in his starfleet uniform

"She'd want me to apologize" Q sighed making some flowers and chocolate appear "Jean Luc, Riker, will you forgive me"

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Riker asked

"It better not be" Twilight glared at Q

"No, it isn't Will…..now please let go of Saturn" Q sighed "Here i'll have one myself…..though I absolutely dread the act of eating" he grabbed a chocolate and popped it in his mouth

"See, every Pony can get along if we try to understand eachother" Twilight smiled

"I guess this is why they call you the princess of friendship" Saturn smiled "look, we all got off on the wrong foot, or in the princess's case hoof, I'm Saturn Butterfly, Bloodsport Gladiator…." he stuck his hand out and shook picard's

"Captain Jean Luc Picard" he shook Saturn's hand

"Commander Will Riker" Riker shook Twilight's hoof

"Princess Twillight Sparkle" Twi replied

"...Princess, This may sound rather boring, but I would be interested if you could tell us a bit of pony history, the main objective of the federation is to seek out new life and learn from their cultures" Picard explained

"OHMYGOSHI'DLOVETO!" Twilight nerdgasmed "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you feel is important" Riker smiled

"...Bo-oring, Luna, Saturn, you want to grab Crissy and do something else?" Q asked

"I wish to stay here for the moment" Luna explained

"Fine….Saturn?" Q asked

"As long as we come back for Luna and Twi" Saturn said

"Of course" Q nodded and snapped his fingers, he, Saturn and Crissy dissappearing

(MECCW Edge's room) (Recorded)

Q appeared in a room where Edge and Chrysalis laid in bed together, the two wrapped in an Edge Rated R blanket

"...how adorable!" Q smiled "Saturn, Crissy and I are going on a little adventure, around the multiverse, you want to come with?"

"Can I kill rainbow dash?" Edge smiled

"Yes, whatever, knock yourself out….do a fucking bit if you want to" Q sighed

Edge ran and grabbed a backpack "THIS IS OUR CHANCE...CHRYSSY! ON YOUR HOOVES!"

"...please don't call me Chryssy!" Chrysalis spoke up

"Why?" He asked

"Beacuse the next time you do, I shall cocoon you, roast you and eat you!" Chrysalis hissed

"Jeesh…...but don't you wuv me?!" Edge asked

"...you have me in a corner Adam, not going to lie!" Chrysalis sighed before the two dissappeared

"Have fun at the royal wedding!" Q smirked

(MECCW Building GM Office)

Saturn appeared in a room with GlimGlam and Filly Starlight, Glim playing on a DS as Filly Starlight colored

"Hey Glim, i'm goin on a trip, you mind if I bring Stardust along?" Saturn asked

"Only if you air it later…" Starlight replied

"Got it!" Saturn nodded "nanobot camera's…..fly around and get good angles and stuff!"

"Stardust?" Filly Starlight asked

"Yeah, she's starlight, you're a tiny starlight, so not to mix you up i thought of calling you stardust, you wanna come with?" Saturn asked

"YEAH!" Stardust smiled and jumped into saturn's arms,

"Now Dust, If I lie to get us different places, you're gonna have to back me up, ok kiddo?" Saturn asked, Dust nodding and hopping onto Saturn's shoulder, hanging off both sides by a mesurable amount, the two dissappearing

"...Guess it's just me and my DS!" Glim chuckled

 _(Cloudsdale, Equestria, 2006?) (Recorded)_

A Bang haired Starlight Glimmer floated via her magic next to a crystalized Twilight and Spike

"CUTIE MARKS FOR CUTI-" Starlight was Interrupted by Saturn and Stardust appearing, Dust hanging off Saturn's shoulder

"...Is that me?" Stardust asked

"DISCORD YOU FUCKIN PRICK!" Saturn shouted "why here? Why now? Anywhere you could take us, you take us to Glim being a little shit?!"

"F-f-f-forrbidden word" Twilight stuttered

"Oh shut up twilight! God I hate you" Saturn flapped his wings and flew up to a cloud, Starlight following him

"Hey! Who are you? What are you?" she asked

"Names Saturn, i'm a mewman…...this is Stardust, she's my sidekick, also she's you…...long story short we were travelin the multiverse and came here on accident, also, Firelight says hi pumpki wumpkin" Saturn smirked

"SATURN!" Stardust yelped "I thought you promised not to talk about dad's nicknames!"

"...oh my celestia that really is me…." Starlight sighed "But how are you friends? He doesn't even have a cutie mark!"

"...Glim…...have a seat, let's talk" Saturn smiled "Cutie Marks don't have anything to do with friendship, heck Stardust doesn't even have one yet! Friendship is about stickin together through the tough times, even if your friends in Canterlot and Failed all his classes…"

"Sunburst?" Stardust asked tearing up

"Dust, i'm gonna arrange a playdate with Burst for you kiddo, But you also have to make other friends, Like Festivia, or Sweetie Belle, or Cheebz." Saturn hugged the filly

"Ok Saturn!" She hugged him back before climbing back on his shoulders

"Look, If you wanna go down this path you can, but there's three outcomes, you stop the rainboom and every foalhood nightmare you've ever had will come to life, Twilight stops you and you become her pet…..or my timeline can happen" Saturn looked down at ponyville "...Twilight gets maimed, and beaten, and battered, and broken, wing to wing…...BUT YOU GAIN 20 MORE ENEMIES INCLUDING STEVE AUSTIN, CHRYSALIS, EDGE, JAMES MITCHELL, VAMPIRO, SOLARIA THE MONSTER CARVER AND CELESTIA! You're constantly mantaining an interstellar business…..and you have to deal with me…..a mistake of a prince, an heir that never got to shine beacuse he was different….I'm sorry….."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU'RE WORKING WITH HER!" Dtarlight shouted

" **WHY WOULD I WORK FOR MY MAREFRIEND'S ARCH ENEM-** " Saturn shouted back

"Marefriend?"Starlight asked

"Oh don't be so shocked! This isn't even past you! This is our Filly! Why do you think her name is Stardust Glimmer Eclipsa Festivia Butterfly?" Saturn held up Stardust and lied "She's got your face, and my magical powers, and friendship, and nerdiness for Star trek!"

"Yeah, um...Kirk's better than Picard" Stardust commented

"She's our kid, is this really the example you wanna set?!" Saturn asked

"...no, it isn't" Starlight opened a portal to the present and went through, sending Twilight with her, Saturn and Dust dissappearing

"Oh, tingly!" Dust laughed

"I swear if our next jump is to anything doin with commie glim i'mma smack Q!" Saturn spoke

( Royal Wedding, Canterlot) (Recorded)

Celestia stood at an altar with Cadence and Shining armor

"Mares and Gentlecolts, We are gat-" Celestia was intterupted by the lights going out

 _{YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!}_

Sparklers errupted from the floor as edge's music started

"WHO'S PLAYING THAT NOISE? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAY!" Cadence shouted before the lyrics kicked in

 _{ON THIS DAY, I SEE CLEARLY, EVERYTHING HAS COME TO LIFE, BITTER PLACE, AND A BROKEN DREAM, AND WE'LL LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND!}_

Edge walked into the room wearing jeans and his signiture jacket, Microphone in hand, A cameraman following him

Twilight and a battered Cadence galloped into the room

"STOP!" Twilight shouted

"Now!" Edge snapped his fingers and Chrysalis hopped from the ceiling onto the Battered Cadence's back with an elbow drop

"Oh, elbow drop….nice" Edge smiled before spearing Twilight, Chrysalis quickly cocooning Cadence as Edge stood up

"My name" Edge pointed to himself speaking slowly "Is Edge, I Am a human, I come from the future"

"Adam…..they may be stupid, but they can understand you without the dumbing down" Chrysalis sighed before blasting Celestia with her horn, making her collapse to the floor

"You sure…...ok…..I HAD EVERYTHING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! MY TITLE, MY STATUS, MY POWER, FROM A PASTELLE PEGASUS THAT THOUGHT SHE WAS AS GOOD AS ME!...your wedding's cancelled" he ran and hit a spear on Cadence, Ponies except for the mane six running out in fear

"ADAM! YOU IDIOT!" Chrysalis shouted as she cocooned Twilight "We're stopping those who are trying to stop the wedding, not the bride!"

"Sorry bout that 'cadence' " He winked and helped her up "But…..this wedding won't be happening"

"WHAT?!" Chrysalis and Cadence shouted, the remaining members of the six trying to break Cadence and Twilight out of their cocoons

"I said this wedding, remember, if she gets the throne, history doesn't change, you're stuck with me" Edge reminded "We need you to either share or end up like them" he pointed to the cocoons "And she has an endless supply of love curtesy of moi!"

"Step down, you have no idea who you're dealing with" Chrysalis threatened her past self

"NEVER!" She replied shooting at her future self with a blast of magic which was shot THROUGH by her future counterpart, knocking her to the floor,

Chrysalis cocooning her past self before pouncing at pinkie "RANDY ORTON CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know who you are! Or what!" Pinkie asked scared

"LET GO OF HER!" Applejack bucked Chrysalis, the rated r superstar running to her aid

"Oh, bad move cowgirl!" Edge smiled sadistically picking up the pony and hitting a powerbomb before grabbing pinkie by the tail "YOU TOOK MY FRIEND! AND YOU TWISTED HIM!"

"...you're friend?" Pinkie asked scared

"RANDY!"

"She doesn't know who randy is, we're in the past!" Chrysalis explained

"...oh yeah" he dropped the pony before Chrysalis Cocooned them all in a group

"Ran out of web or whatever?" Edge asked

"...yes" She panted

"I'm here, you're gonna be fine…..cameraman" he motioned for the frightened man to come to him "Chrysalis, remember when I said _THIS_ wedding wouldn't be happening"

"Yes?" She asked

"...I'm gonna cut right to the chase like I always do…...will you marry me?" he got on a knee and pulled out a ring

"...what?" Chrysalis asked

"Think about it! We could take over the whole show! We coud be great, Chrys and Edge, the two most powerful beings in the multiverse!" Edge smiled "I could give you an infinite supply of love!"

"...I accept" Chrysalis smiled ear to ear

"We'll have the wedding at Combat in canterlot!" Edge smirked

(GM Office)

Glim sat in her chair, DS in hoof, a knock was heard on the door

"Come in!" She smiled, the door opening

"Hey Glim, I want a match tommarrow" The Hulkster walked in

"Just say who" Glim replied

"Flair" Hogan said "Or lawler"

"Shasta's suspended" Starlight paused her game and closed the DS "But for you Terry, I could work something out"

(Mewni - 1730's)

Teen Festivia sat on a couch with Eclipsa, the two now wearing feetie pajamas and sipping cocoa

"This is nice…..I wish I could spend more time with you…...but Romulus keeps glaring at us" Festivia sighed

"He probably thinks i'm an evil villianess!"Eclipsa joked

"I don't get what you did wrong…" Festivia cried "I JUST WANT MY MOMMY!" Eclipsa putting her chocolate on a nearby counter and hugging Festivia

"Shhhh, it's ok my little caterpillar…..mother's here!" Eclipsa smiled

"...I love you mom!" Festivia hugged eclipsa back

"I love you too Festivia" Eclipsa replied,

(MECCW Building, DWO room) (Recorded)

Randy, a sleeping Star, Pink, Mara, Pinkie and Kane sat on a giant couch

"...we should break up" Randy spoke

"...ok" Kane shrugged

"But there's still evil out there! There's the bullet club! And- and the clowns!" Star protested

"Yeah, but have we actually done anything this whole time?...how about we do some stuff later? DX style" Festivia suggested

"PICHU!" Mara shouted, jumping into the air with two green glowsticks

"...I'm still leaving, I wanna do my own thing" Randy got up and left the room, moments later opening the door again

"Pinkie you can come too if you want…..your choice" Randy said, the mare hopping over to him

"Of course i'll join you silly!" Pinkie smiled, the two leaving

"So we're gonna do something?" Kane asked

"I guess…...I said that to shut up Orton" Festivia shrugged

"cool…..Star could you pass the remo- is she asleep?" Kane noticed the sleeping teen

"Draw on her face?" Festivia suggested, holding up a yellow sharpie marker

"...that could be fun!" Rose smiled and grabbed the marker, drawing a hogan mustache on Star's face, Jasper walking in

"...what are you doing to star's face…...my diamond" Jasper asked

"Shhhhh, she's sleeping, this is gonna be hillarious when she wakes up" Kane said "X-pac did this to Edge once, his reaction was priceless!"

(A/N: by now you should know that the backstage stories aren't true, but just for reference, I don't think the above ever happened)

"Have fun, I guess….I'm gonna go fight something, maybe take a nap" Jasper said

"You don't need sleep" Kane reminded

"Yeah, well I like sleep" Jasper left the room

(Mewni Castle GM Makeshift office, 2 Months ago)

Sting sat on a chair in a room filled with kites and different trophies, Saturn and Dust appearing, falling from the ceiling and breaking a desk, Saturn catching dust before she could get hurt

"...Hey bill…...what time is it?" Saturn stood up with dust in his arms

"STARLIGHT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sting shouted

"No no no, This is Stardust…..she's mine and Glim's daughter…...we from the future" Saturn explained

"...but wuh…..ho- wha- i- what the FUCK!" Sting screamed confused "...Why are you here?"

"Dad got shot with an omega beam…..now he time travels uncontrolablly" Stardust explained

"Quantum Leap in this baby" Saturn spoke up "So, where are we?"

"Lucitor tour" Sting said "Lawler is being escorted to the ring"

"Thanks bill and aku!" Saturn hugged the fusion before walking out of the room "Oh, could you watch dust for me real quick, thanks….wuv you!"

(Arena, Ball room, 2 months ago)

Eclipsa, Festivia and Past Saturn stood in the ring, JR and Corey graves on commentary

"Thank you all so much, for your support, I know not all of you were behind me at first, I know some of you still aren't behind me, I know some of you don't quite understand what's going on, I went through hell to get my belt back, and I'll go through hell to keep it, when i first started in MECCW, Not one person knew my name, not one person! But now with the MECCW Multiverse and My family by my side, I can do anything. I can be bigger than Cena, Hulk Hogan, hell even Mina!" Saturn said as the crowd chanted

"YES YES YES!" the crowd chanted

"WE CAN BE IMMORTALISED AS THE BEST! AS A MOVEMENT! AS AN ARMY!" Saturn shouted as the lights turned off

"The lights are off again" JR said

"Is this a surprise by now JR?" Corey asked as the lights turned on and there was a throne in the middle of the ring, a man short than Saturn with dark brown hair and brown eyes sat in the throne, Eclipsa's jaw dropped

"IT'S JERRY THE KING LAWLER! JERRY LAWLER!" JR shouted

"Jerry 'The King' Lawler?" Saturn asked

"DADDY!" Festivia ran up to the man and hugged him

"What? No…..well yes, But that's none of your concern Freak" the man said

"What did you call him? Jerry Lawler?" Eclipsa asked

"My real names Shastacan, though I doubt you can even pronounce that!" The King said "You're nothing but a sideshow freak, a monster, and a clown." The king continued

"DADDY!" Festivia spoke up in anger

"Festivia what did I tell you?" The King asked

"Don't play with monsters beacuse they'll eat my limbs" Festivia frowned

"What!" Eclipsa shouted before the lights turned off

"What now?" JR asked

(Pop Out - Polo G and Lil Tjay)

" _We pop out at your party, I'm with the gang_

 _And it's gon' be a robbery, so tuck ya chain_

 _I'm a killer, girl, I'm sorry, but I can't change_

 _We ain't aimin' for your body, shots hits your brain_

 _We come from poverty, man, we ain't have a thing_

 _It's a lot of animosity, but they won't say my name_

 _Them killers rock with me, lil' -, don't get banged_

 _'Cause they'll do the job for me while I hop on a plane"_ The crowd chanted with the song

Saturn walking out as the music continued,

"Damnit! Now there's two of them!" Corey shouted "Fuck this, I quit!" He got up and threw his headset at a wall, walking away as Saturn walked to the ring

"A SECOND SATURN!" JR spoke "...are you serious Young Man?" he asked Corey as Saturn climbed into the ring with a microphone in hand "Jerry…..let's talk about how you left my sister when she was three to join a wrestling federation in Tennessee, let's talk about how you bought her from the pie folk, a band of traveling pie gypsies that SELL KIDS!.."

"Wha-what?" Festivia teared up and hugged Past Saturn

"SHASTCAN'T EC DUBS! SHASTACAN'T EC DUBS!" the crowd chanted

"None of that matters! Your all worthless compared to me! I'm mewni's greatest king! I'm king of the ring! A commentary giant for four decades!" Lawler shouted "face it, you're an abomination…..all four of you are!" Lawler left the ring to boo's from the crowd

"...you gonna go cry to Solaria?...this ain't gon play out like you think it will king" Saturn warned, Lawler turning around

"...Is, is this our problem?" Past saturn asked Eclipsa

"...it doesn't seem like it" Eclipsa replied

"LAWLER VS SATURN! LAWLER VS SATURN!" the crowd chanted

"YOU MINDLESS DRONES WOULDN'T KNOW PERFECTION IF IT WAS SCREAMING IN YOUR FACES!" Lawler shouted

"...Shasty, Shasty…..if your so perfect, you versus me, right now" Saturn smiled

"I….have to go!" Lawler ran out of the arena, Past saturn and Festivia walking away as well as Eclipsa went to commentary as Lawler neared the ramp

"I have many questions…...how do you know Jerry?" JR asked

"You too scared?" Saturn asked

"...I'd rather not talk about it JR" Eclipsa huffed, Lawler leaving

"I'm here if you ever want to talk your majesty" JR replied, Saturn leaving the ring and dissappearing

(Planet Vegeta, Age 737) (Recorded)

The planet vegeta, homeworld of the saiyan race, ruled by an evil tyrant named frieza, was about to experience a change in history

Frieza sat in his spaceship pod as another man, a saiyan, was being held back by multiple of frieza's men

"FRIEZA!" He screamed as Crissy appeared in space, he shook the men off him, showing a tan saiyan with goku like hair, a red bandana and a scar across his face, Frieza rose his finger and began to charge a ball of ki

"Oh, aunt chro please forgive me!" Crissy thought looking in her wallet at a picture of a younger version of herself, another blonde humaniod in black jeans and a red shirt holding a sonic screwdriver, and a pink skinned short female with elf ears

"We won't work for you any longer frieza!" Bardock shouted, frieza charging the ball still as crissy screamed, her hair, eyes and tail turning pink, getting the attention of frieza

"Oh look, a-" Frieza was cut off by his scouter exploding the moment he glanced at Crissy

"Bardock, this guy giving you trouble?" She asked

"...no fucking way" his jaw dropped, Crissy flying to frieza's pod and smacking his hand, evaporating the ki and nearly ripping it off, she grabbed frieza by the throat and lifted him up

"This….is for my great uncle paragus" she punched frieza in the chest "This is for krillin!" she punched him again "This one's for Bardock and Gine!" she punched much harder "...and this is for stevonnie you sick son of a bitch" she punched through his gut, the armada now surrounding her and shooting ki blasts from all directions, the sayianess dodging each and every one "BARDOCK…...some help?"

"Why the hell would I say no to that?" Bardock smirked and began to fight the goons off, killing the men off one by one by one until there was no more, crissy cupped her hands and began to charge a ki blast "Bīmu jibun jishin ni iku!" She shouted, a pink blast coming from her hands and blowing up the ship

"Are y-you the legendary super saiyan?" Bardock asked

"...no, though i'm a super saiyan, i'm not the legendary one…..his name is broly, and his power is unmatched" Crissy explained "I could teach you and gine how to go super saiyan if you want….."

"...a-are you serious?" Bardock asked "Why me?"

"I'll explain it later" Crissy said

"Alright, follow me" Bardock replied, crissy following him

(GM Office)

Saturn and Stardust appeared before Glim closed her DS "hi honey, how was your adventure?"

"It sucked, we went to talk to you then I saw jerry lawler then we came here!" Saturn explained,

"Well, now that you two are back, you guys wanna come with me to a contract signing?" Glim asked

"That sounds kind of boring…." Dust said

"It's gettin kind of late, how bout I put Dust down for bed?" Saturn asked

"But i'm not even ti-" Dust fell asleep, Saturn picking her up

"I'll be right back" Saturn smiled

(After show panel room) (recorded)

Kenny Omega, Rainbow Dash, Jeff Hardy, Pink Diamond and the Young Bucks sat at a table, Tracy standing on stage infront of the group

"We'll now open the panel for questions" Tracy said, a young man raised his hand "Yes, you in the Wu Tang shirt"

"This is for kenny omega, with the tekashi tenkaishi coming up, How do you feel about facing your opponent broly in the Enchanted Steel cage?" He asked

"Broly's a little bitch, 'father, can I play with ba, Father, may I eat' fucking loser, so much muscle but no brains, kinda like rainbow trash over there" Kenny pointed

"Hey, you watch your mouth!" Jeff looked at Kenny with dissapointment

"...look, he may fight…..but I fight a bit better, he may do knees, but my knees are a bit stronger, and the more knees I hit, the more loopy that _Mothafucka_ gets, and the more shattered his jaw gets…...it's only going to take me a small barriage of knees then, bing, bing, bumpbow, 片翼の天使 (Katayokunotenshi), One winged angel to do the job" Kenny smirked at the end of his schpeel "Next question"

"はい、レインボーダッシュ、エッジとクリサリスの結婚が近づいているとどのように感じますか、(Hai, reinbōdasshu, how do you feel about edge and chrysalis's marriage) " another man spoke

"I…...don't know?" Rainbow dash asked as Jeff drank from an obvious product placement soda

"He wants to know how you feel about Edge and Chrysalis getting married" Kenny explained, Hardy spitting out his soda in shock

"Edge and chrysalis are getting married?!" Rainbow shouted

"What's a married?" Pink diamond asked

"It's when two people are joined together in matrimony in a religious cerethingy" Star explained

"Next question" Tracy said "...you, the mare with the ECW hoodie"

The aformentioned unicorn mare hopped up "what's the match card for the tenkaishi?"

"Taker vs Vampiro, Crissy vs Vegeta and piccolo in a handicap match, Edge vs Rainbow dash for the interdimensional title, Stone cold vs urania,undertaker vs vampiro, Hulk Hogan vs the world tournament champion in a blue cage match, Kane vs Irken invader Zim, Pinkie Pie and Abyss in a handicap match, Saturn vs Goku in a monsters ball falls count anywhere, and Kenny vs Broly in the terrordome" Tracy explained

"...what's a terrordome?" Star asked

"The elimination chamber, with weapons scattered, barb wire filled pods, barb wire ropes, all enchanted by sting to be unbreakable" Tracy explained

"Isn't that really dangerous? Couldn't kenny die?!" Matt asked

"He'll be fiiiiine, right Ken?" Star smiled

"Yeah sure…...atleast i'll try not to die, i'm not your crackhead uncle Saturn" Kenny joked

"Woah!" Nick exclaimed "that's harsh! What if devitt heard you?"

"Look, Saturn a mewman. Mewman's have the biggest hearts, they would die in that ring, I WON'T! I just want the money!...I just want the _women_ , we're the fuckin elite, not the elite of Kyoto, not the elite of Canterlot, the elite of the whole multiverse, a too sweet to you" Kenny too sweeted matt "A too sweet to you" he too sweeted nick

"I'll too sweet all day brother" Nick said

" _I'M A GODDAMN STAR_! I'M THE GREATEST, ME **, M-E** , **ME!** " Kenny stood up "I mean these guys know i'm a legend"

"Oh of course, I don't like half the shit you do but you're a legend none the less" Matt said

"Next question" Kenny said before Sting walked up to tracy and whispered

"Our apologies but has a contract signing for his match at the tenkaichi" Tracy addressed the audience

"Oh shit that's now?" Kenny's eyes widened "I'll see you guys later" He said to matt and nick as he stood up

(Universe 22 ) (Recorded)

A Receptionist sat at a desk, behind her a wall with a capsule corporation logo, the sliding doors opening and glim with saturn on her back

"I'm sorry sir but no pets allowed" The receptionist said

"...we're the ten o'clock" Glim explained

"Oh , We spoke on the phone, I apologize for the assumption" She replied "down the hall to the right"

"Thanks" Glim nodded "Saturn, are you gonna ride on my back all the way to the confrence room?"

"It's called making an entrance, I mean come on, why would i refuse the chance to ride a unicorn in japan wearing the gucci and louie?" Saturn asked

"...I guess you're right" Glim said, trotting down the hallway and knocking on a door with her magic, A blue haired woman sitting in a chair got up and opened the door

"Hi there, you must be Starlight and Saturn, right?" She asked

"Yes ma'am" Saturn climbed off of his marefriends back

"Oh please, call me Bulma" the woman replied "Goku and Broly will be back from planet Vampa in a minute, you know how sayians are"

"We do" Glim and Saturn nodded

Kenny ran into the room from a portal "I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" he panted

"Kenny, little advice, DON'T BARGE IN THROUGH A PORTAL! USE THE FRONT DOOR!" glim spoke up

"Yeah, it's kinda rude that you ran in here shouting 'i'm here' " Bulma scolded, two figures teleporting into the room, one in an orange gi, the other in a black shirt, pants, and a yellow fur around his waist, the first figure was shorter than the other, had lighter skin and onyx eyes, the other was taller, tanner, had long black hair, and a scar on his cheek

"Wha?" the taller figure was in shock looking around

"Woah, you guys are really strong!" Goku commented to Omega and Saturn

"I try" Saturn shrugged, only to get bucked by Glim "Gah, the f- h- s- the hell glim!"

"...Thanks" Kenny replied

"Bulma, are these the fighters you were tell us about?" The tall figure asked

"Yeah, this is Kenny Omega and Saturn Butterfly" She introduced

"And my girlfriend Starlight" Saturn added

"WOW, you're girlfriends a horse!" Goku pointed out

"Actually I'm a unicorn" Glim Explained

"It's very nice to meet you" the tall one bowed "I am broly"

"Yeah and i'm the one who will be beating you upside your head with knee after knee" Kenny smirked

"I'm not to sure of that Kenny, broly's a pretty strong fighter" The short one smiled

"I don't think you understand who I am!" Kenny shouted "i'm kenny omega! I defeated Okada, Naito, Kota, AJ, Je- the guy from FOZZY, Cody Rhodes, Finn Balor, Saturn Butterfly and PENTAGON JR!"

"Good for you" Saturn shrugged "Bulma, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all" Bulma sweatdropped, for her, this was going to be a long and tiring experience

Saturn sat in a chair as Starlight horse bent leg sat

"So, Broly, have you ever been involved in a meeting like this?" Glim asked

"I'm afraid I have not" Broly shook his head

"Well it's fairly simple, Saturn and Goku read over the contract that bulma and I came up with, then you and kenny do the same, afterwards, bulma looks it over and makes sure it all looks good, and we sign our different parts" Glim explained, goku and Saturn reading the contract

"...awww no super saiyan blue?" Goku Sighed

"No green mist? Or submissions?" Saturn asked "What about rest holds?"

"Bysection six, only during commercials" Starlight explained

"...got it" Saturn nodded, Broly reading over a section of barred ringside competitors

"Who is Jeric-" Broly was interrupted by Kenny

"Th-theres no need to say that name!" Kenny said

"...If it's that important to you, I will refrain" Broly spoke up

"Who's Cheelai?" Kenny asked looking at the barred from helping broly

"Cheelai is broly's girlfriend" Goku giggled

"She bad too….." Saturn muttered

"What was that?" Starlight squinted

"B-but not as bad as you shawty!" Saturn sweatdropped

"What i thought" Starlight said

"...yeah I could sign this….add one thing though" Kenny smirked

"You want more money don't you?" Saturn asked

"No…...can you get the chili peppers to play?"

"Of course, Chili peppers be slappin"

"Yeah, sure, whatever Saturn" Starlight sighed "...anyone else got any requests?"

"I could go for something to eat" Goku giggled

"GOKU!" Bulma shouted

"Nawh, it's all good, you down with doritos?" Saturn asked

"I love doritos!" Goku smiled, saturn throwing a bag at him the saiyan devouring them

"For fucks sake just cause you're a saiyan doesn't mean you gotta eat like a fuckin pothead!" Kenny critized as he signed his document, broly doing so as well,

"Pot-head?" Broly asked

"I'll explain it later big guy" Saturn said "Glim…..A boogie"

"...ok sweetie" Starlight nodded, Saturn signing the document

"Goku, Bulma, any suggestions?" Glim asked

"No, I think we're good" Bulma said "Anything you want goku?"

"Anything?" Goku asked "...nope" he signed the contract

(Planet Vegeta Age 737)

Crissy and Bardock decended to the planets surface, infront of them, a small hut made of metal and straw, A saiyan woman, who stood up to bardock's shoulder, ran at the two before noticing Crissy and stopping "BARDO- Who's this?"

"My names Crissy" Crissy introduced reaching her hand out for a handshake

"Crissy's a super saiyan….and she killed frieza" Bardock explained

"Y-you're kidding? R-right? Now that you mention it…..her hair is different from other sayians" Gine shook in fear

"Gine, get a hold of yourself girl…King Vegeta will be tracking my ki back here any moment, once he realizes my class as well, not existing in his database, he'll try to kill me….I already fucked up the timeline too much, aunt Chro's gonna have my ass for saving you guys, but….you're family" Crissy sighed

"Wait a second who's aunt chro? What are you talking about timelines? And how are we family?" Bardock asked

"Chronoa is the supreme kai of time, she's also my non biological aunt, beacuse my mother, a gallifreyan time lord, is really, really good friends with her…..in my timeline frieza destroyed planet vegeta, send bardock back in time, and killing gine…." Crissy explained "30 years before i was born, your son Kakarot, going by the name of Son Goku, killed Frieza on Namek to avenge his Human friend, he was the one who trained me to become the Super Saiyan Goddess"

"My baby was supposed to kill frieza?" Gine asked "But his power level is only two…..how?"

"Super saiyan" Crissy explained

"If Vegeta was destroyed…..how are you a Saiyan…..Saiyan Hybrid" Bardock corrected himself

"My father is a clone, a human incased with Saiyan and other DNA, Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, their sons, Broly, Hulk Hogan, Undertaker, a small bit of bardock beacuse of a time loop or something stupid like that, Kane, Ric Flair, John Wick, Mina Loveberry and some others" Crissy explained, Gine running and hugging her

"Do you hear that bardock? We have a grand-daughter! And she's a super saiyan!" Gine smiled, Crissy hugging the woman back

"I love you too Grandma Gine" Crissy smiled

"Oh…..you could cut the grandma part out….i'm not _That_ old" Gine replied playfully, a portal opening and a young lady with pink skin and dark pink hair, she wore potara earings and a strange dress, she stood up to gine's waist and had pointed ears

"Crissy…." she crossed her arms

"Hi aunt Chro….." Crissy sighed

"Crissy, before I start, I understand why" She smiled warmly "But you of all people should know that you can't change fixed points in time…..planet vegeta has to be destroyed for Goku and Vegeta to have motivation to protect earth" she became more stern with her second sentence

"So, what you're saying is that you'd rather give up the safety of the sayians for the safety of the earth weaklings?" Bardock crossed his arms

"Bardock, think about what you're saying, our grand-daughter is part earthling!" Gine pointed out as Crissy paced back and forth

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but…...Vegeta's supposed to explode" Chronoa sighed "That includes you guys"

"Will Kakarot and Raditz survive?" Gine asked

"Yes, and I'm sure crissy told you a bit about Kakarot's future" Chronoa smiled

"Bardock I don't want you to die!" Gine cried

"I won't let her hurt you Gine" Bardock wrapped his tail around his mate

"Hold on…..can Gine and Grandpa Bardock come back to the future with me?" Crissy asked

"...I suppose they could…..but we have to make it look like they were blown up by frieza here…" Chronoa sighed "No…..I can't, Frieza was supposed to do this hanus act"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Crissy begged, her tail wagging back and forth like a puppy

"...crissy, never, EVER tell your mother about this…..got it?" chro asked

"Yes maam!" Crissy hugged the elf looking woman, a portal opening and Crissy grabbed her ancestors by the wrists, running through the portal

(Panel Room) (Recorded)

The remaining panel members sat, multiple fans raising their hands, claws, paws, hooves and whatnot

"You, in the back, with the Kane Mask" Tracy pointed

"Princess Star, why do you have a hulk hogan stache?" He asked

"Heh, Funny story, I was taking a nap and Festivia thought it would be funny to draw on my face with a marker….." Star scratched the back of her scalp "Next question"

"Will we see another Undertaker vs Princess Celestia match?" A pegasus pony asked

"I dunno, it all depends on what you guys want" Tracy shrugged "Next Question? Oh, you with the bullet club shirt" Tracy pointed to an earth pony mare

"Are we gonna get Manekind vs Saturn Butterfly?" she asked

(Pop Out - Polo G)

Saturn walked through the crowd and climbed up the stage, Microphone in hand "...I heard my name"

"She wants to know if you're gonna fight Manekind" Star explained

"Oh yeah, it may not be tonight, or tommarrow, or next week, or next month, but I will face Derpy, infact, i'm on my way to go see Her and Dinky right now to make sure the lil slugger's ok!" Saturn explained "But, i think I could answer a few questions….the little unicorn filly in the front"

"Who's going to be your opponent tommarrow night in canterlot?" She asked

"Honestly, I have no Idea" Saturn explained "hopefully it's someone innovative"

(Man in the Box - Alice in chains)

"No way! No fucking way!" Saturn said as the innovator of Violence walked through the crowd, climbing up the stage and starring Saturn in the eyes

"Hi Tommy" jeff smiled

"Hey Jeff" Tommy turned his head and smirked back before turning back to Saturn who stepped back, Tommy Stepping forward and reaching out his arm for a handshake "Saturn, I wanna face you in Canterlot"

Saturn looked around in disbelief before looking at Star and pointing to Dreamer "Th-that's tommy Dr-dreamer!"

"Who?" Star asked

"YES SIR MISTER DREAMER!" Saturn lit up like a christmas tree and shook the man's hand with both arms and his tail "Tommy Dreamer shook my hand!" Saturn grabbed Star's cheeks "Tommy Dreamer!"

"Yeeeeaah I have no idea who that is…" Star explained

"Saturn, tommy's fine" Tommy smiled

"ECW! ECW! ECW!" the crowd chanted

"TOMMAROW NIGHT, YOU….AND ME, IN A NO DQ MATCH, THE INOVATOR OF VIOLENCE VS THE ANARKIST!" he spoke to tommy and the crowd "EC-DUBS, EC-DUBS, EC-DUBZ!" the crowd chanted, the young bucks unsurprisingly joining in, the two gladiators shook hands on the stage again,

"Wait…" Saturn grabbed his belt and unlatched it, raising it into the air

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jeff, the Young Bucks and Dreamer all asked

"Yeah…..the belt is still connected to mewni!" Star pointed out

"God, you're like the Jack Swagger of Mewni, is that all you fucking care about?" Saturn asked "I get it, it's home, but I'm from Syracuse but you don't see me dribblin' a fuckin basketball, smoking kush, poppin adderall and listenin' to post malone!"

"...I thought you said you were from chicago" Star pointed out

"I moved at around your age" Saturn explained

"It's easier for me to just say chicago beacuse of recognition with punk" Tracy explained "And no, it's not, the two are completely separate"

"...back to the title, you in?" Saturn asked

"Kid, this isn't a smart Idea, are you sure you wanna do this?" Dreamer asked

"Yeah" Saturn nodded

"Ok…" Dreamer shrugged

"...what just happened?" Rainbow dash asked

"Saturn's gonna die" Jeff explained

"What?" Star asked

"Shit…..we went over time…..sorry guys, we gotta go" Tracy said as Saturn faded "I gotta go too…..i'll see you guys later!"

(Cafeteria) (Recorded)

Urania sat at a table, unwrapping a chocalate bar and eating it slowly

"Hey…..mind If I sit?" A familliar Rattlesnake's voice asked the first queen

"...n-no" She said paranoid as stone cold sat next to her

"Lighten up a little, Look, ah came here to bury the hatchet, you ain't a bad girl" Austin said "Besides, all this paranoia takes the fun outta this, it makes me feel bad!"

"When I first met you and Saturn, I was a very close minded woman, I was fearful of the unknown, and treated the indiginous with unjust and suffering that they didn't deserve…...I was wrong" She sighed

"Ah was wrong about you" Austin sighed "Ah thought you were just some higher up that hated ever blue collar workin' man…...you forged that crown, and even though Ah don't agree with what you've done, ah've done questionable things as well, ah call it even"

"You have any beer on you?" Urania asked

"Always" he smirked

(GM office)

Glim walked into the room, turning the lights on before sitting at her desk, Mara popping up from behind her

"PICHU!" She smiled, hugging the unicorn

"Hey Mars, what are you still doin up girl?" Glim asked, a hint of exhaustion in her voice "And where's your mom?"

"Pi" She shrugged as a portal open,

"Is that a fucking portal?" Bardock asked from the otherside

"Woah!" Gine smiled "that's awesome!"

"Pichu?" Mara hopped off of Glim's shoulder and walked up to the portal

"Mara? What're you doin' up pumpkin?" Crissy asked as the three Sayians walked through the portal

"What the fuck is that thing? A parasite?" Bardock asked

"It's adorable!" Gine said

"This, Bardock, is Mara, she's a Pichu, and my adoptive daughter" Crissy explained, Gine croutching down and ruffling her fingers through the pokemon's fur

"Hi mara, my name's gine, that grumpy guy over there's Bardock" Gine said

"Hey _Crissy_ " Glim squinted her eyes

"Oh my god, Starlight, for the last fucking time, Saturn is your boyfriend, I don't want anything to do with splitin y'all apart"

"...I get paranoid" Glim admitted

"That's understandable" Crissy nodded "But you need to calm down Marefriend!"

"I guess…..So, who are these guys?" Glim asked

"This is Bardock, and his mate Gine…..My dad was created using their cells" Crissy explained "Guys, this is Starlight Glimmer"

"Might as well call me glimglam now…..everyone does" Glim sighed "So, what're you guys up to?"

"...Our home planet was destroyed…..Crissy said" Gine was interrupted by Glim

"Make yourselves at home" Glim said

"...Crissy said this is an arena, I want a match, who's the strongest fighter here?" Bardock asked

"Bardy, calm down" Gine said

"The undertaker" Crissy answered

"I'll fight him" Bardock smirked

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? HE'S LIKE 50 FRIEZA'S!" Crissy shouted "Even i'm scared of him!"

"Bardy, break his jaw for hurting our grand daughter's feelings!" Gine ordered

"Already planned on it" Bardock crossed his arms

"I'll write you down for tommarrow night" Glim said

(And that was road to tenkaichi, as always rnr, fnf, all that good stuff, and tell me what you wanna see next)


	54. Canterlot Combat Part I

(AYO, WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER, AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, ALL THAT GUCCI STUFF, ANYWAY, WITOUT FURTHER ADO, LETS GET IT!)

The Camera opened on the announcer table, which was in a skybox, at the table sat Jim Ross, Firelight and Eclipsa

"Welcome to MECCW Canterlot Combat, i'm Eclipsa, accompanied by WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross and Firelight Glimmer, father of MECCW CEO Starlight Glimmer" Eclipsa introduced

"As always it's a pleasure" JR commented

Fireworks went off at the entrance ramp,

(Britney Spears - Circus)

Glim trotted out, A white saddle on her back, Saturn, wearing a shirt with Majin Vegeta on it, black ripped pants and his hair up like X

"There's my little pumpkin, and _Saturn"_ Firelight sighed "I don't see what she sees in him"

"Honestly, I don't think they're good for eachother either" Eclipsa agreed "Nothing agianst your daughter but they're just not a good fit"

"...ayo, Canterlot!" Saturn shouted "WHAT'S GOODIE?!"

"We got an amazing card for you guys! First off, we got a match between Usagi and Jasper!" Starlight smiled

"Pink Diamond vs Crissy followed by The first ever Children's Division Ladder Match between Chibiusa and Fest for the Children's JR heavyweight championship" Saturn said

"WE WANT FESTIVIA!" the crowd chanted "WE WANT FESTIVIA!"

"What?" Eclipsa asked

"Eclipsa, i'm sure that princess Festivia will be fine, she's stronger then most think" JR reminded

"You're right JR" Eclipsa nodded hesitantly "Besides, for a mewman, she has the fighting spirit of a saiyan"

"The insane clown posse vs the team of Pinkie and Randy" Glim added

"Undertaker vs a mystery opponent" Saturn added

"UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER! UNDERTAKER!" the crowd chanted

"The wedding between Edge and Chrysalis"

"Rainbow Dash vs Star Butterfly"

"And yours truly against Tommy Dreamer!" Saturn smirked

"ECW, ECW, ECW, MECW!" the crowd chanted

"What a card!" Eclipsa spoke, Glim and Saturn leaving

(Salior Moon Theme)

"The following is a singles match, and is set for ONE FALL! Introducing first, from crystal tokyo, the moon princess, salior moon, Usagi Tsukino" Tracy announced as Usagi walked down the ramp

"Salior Moon, an incredible vigilante of her timeline, set to face against the menacing Jasper!" JR said as the teen got in the ring,

(Five Finger Death Punch - Hell to Pay)

"And her opponent, from the gem homeworld, JASPER!" tracy said as Jasper ran to the ring full speed, climbing in

"Usagi better pray to whoever she believes in" JR said "Jesus, Buhdda or Spongebob, there's not time to be picky! This is gonna be a slobber knocker!"

The bell rang and Jasper flew at Usagi, hitting a spear that knocked her out cold, a pin attempt was then made

"1...2...3!" the referee counted

"What the hell are you doing ref?!" JR shouted

"Usagi's out cold!" Eclipsa commented "Someone get a medic!"

"Usagi, Tsukino wake up" The ref clapped his hands together "Wake up!"

Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami rushing the ring with concern, the four girls grabbing Usagi and pulling her out of the ring

"Why does she…...weigh so much?" Makoto asked

"She does nothing but eat Makoto!" Rei commented as they carried her out of the ring slowly, Jasper smiling as she gripped the ropes

"The look on Jaspers face says it all" Firelight said "This mare isn't here to make friends, she's here for murder"

"Usagi!" Chibiusa ran to the group on the ramp "Is she ok?"

"Chibiusa…..your mother is just sleeping" Minako put a hand on the young girls shoulder, the group continuing to walk away

Jasper exiting the ring and walking backstage

The titantron turned on and Festivia sat in a throne, her hair in pigtails and wearing one of them burger king crowns

"I'm supposed to be 'the fun', there's nothing 'fun' about my life, I'm an orphan that was bought from pierates, neglected by jerry lawler, my mother frozen for falling in love and protecting her family, my brother's a fuckin psychopath!" Festivia paused

"Umm, festivia, watch your mouth sweetie" Eclipsa said

"WHAT!" the crowd chanted

"I said my brother's a psychopath!" Festivia repeated

"WHAT!" they repeated

"My grandma's nuts too…..i guess it runs in the family" fest smirked "I'm gonna be the first children's division champion, beacuse I won't hold back, beacuse now's not the time to party, I can do that after!" Festivia stood up "greatness is in my family" she posed like randy orton "Power, is in my family, i'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret, the airhead 'oh let's have a tea party' festivia is an act I put on to keep mewni together, now that I don't have to, I can be myself for once…...I don't even know who I am….it's been so long!"

"I think she needs a hug" Eclipsa said

"She needs some damn therapy" JR commented

"Why the buck am I here?" Firelight asked

"Who knows?" Eclipsa asked

"Hey assholes" Corey walked up to the group

"Heeeeeeey Corey! Where have you been?" Eclipsa asked

"Honestly? I never left, I just wanted to see if you guys noticed if I was missing" He replied

"I thought you got fired" JR replied

"I thought she was suspended" Corey pointed to eclipsa

"Saturn loves me too much" Eclipsa smirked "Have a seat, we're just about to go to commercial"

(Backstage)

Luna sat in the throne room with Celestia getting their hooves shined as Crissy with Mara on her shoulder, Gine and Bardock walked in

"Admiral Lady Crystal! Miss Mara" Luna smiled

"Hey lun's" Crissy smiled

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Bardock asked "Some sort of Mutant Equine?"

"This is Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna" Crissy explained "They're alicorns, which means they're the strongest species in this dimension"

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Gine!" Gine smiled and waved, Bardock crossed his arms and looked away "Oh, that's bardock, he's my mate"

"Gine- sweetie….I don't trust these things" Bardock muttered

"We have no intent to harm Gine, if thy is a friend of Crissy's, thy's a friend of ours" Luna said

"...she's my grandmare" Crissy explained

"Mar- oh, Equine puns" Bardock said

"Is that so?" Luna asked gine nodding

"Even if you say that…..how do I know you aren't working for frieza?!" Bardock asked the alicorns

"I would never put my little ponies in peril!" Celestia stood up

"I BET YOU WOULD PUT THE SAYIANS IN PERIL!" Bardock shouted back

"BARDOCK, CELESTIA, STOP **NOW** " Crissy warned, her hair and eyes now a glowing neon pink, mara wearing sunglasses to shade her from the blinding light

"...yes ma'am" both Celestia and Bardock said

"So, princess eh? Where's the king?" Bardock asked

"Bardy!" Gine pouted

"...or queen?" Bardock asked

"Celestia, she just doesn't like being called Queen" Luna said "She thinks it's 'evil' "

"I looked at the match card…..you guys are really ok with Edge getting married to a love vampire bug pony in your castle?" Crissy asked

"No pony, no matter how evil, should be without love" Celestia answered "Even Saturn has a mare of his own"

"I'm hearin quite alot about this Saturn kid..." Bardock commented "Is he strong?"

"The strongest" Crissy grinned

"Stronger than you?" Gine asked

"...the fifth strongest" Crissy backpeddled

"Who are the other four?" Gine asked

"Vampiro, Taker, Tommy Dreamer, Me" Crissy explained,

Mara crossed her arms and pouted "Pichu…."

"Mara, pumpkin, you're always number one in my book kiddo" Crissy grabbed her Pichu daugheter and hugged her

"Awwwwwww" Gine smiled, Bardock sighing

"Hey, tracy in here?" Saturn poked his head in

"Nawh, she's down the hall" Crissy pointed

"Thanks…..I fenda watch Fest's first match" Saturn said "...hey goku"

"What the fuck's a goku?" Bardock asked

"Not you appereantly" Saturn smirked "Who's the babe?"

"My grandmother" Crissy gritted her teeth

"And my mate!" Bardock grabbed Saturn by the shirt and threw him onto the floor

"Oh uh…..i'm sorry for the confusion guys" Saturn backed up "Cris, your match is up next"

"Got it!" Crissy smiled and handed Mara to Gine "You be good for granny gine ok?"

"Pichu" She nodded and waved as the sayianess left

"so…..I'm guessin' you're bardock right? Crissy told me you're a fucking badass" Saturn said "...Can I get a picture?"

"He'd love to, _RIGHT BARDOCK?"_ Gine stepped on her mate's foot

"Yeah, sure" He muttered, Saturn whipping out his phone and taking a picture with the disgruntled Saiyan, Crissy walking back in the room

"Management has another Idea" She explained "Well, not management persay…."

(Arena)

Eclipsa, Corey, and JR sat at the announcer booth, Eclipsa now wearing a D.W.O shirt and black headband

"Hello and welcome back to Canterlot combat, I'm eclipsa, accompanied by Jim Ross and Corey Graves" Eclipsa smiled "Look, Festivia's on a shirt!" She pointed

"Don't you have to get shot for that to happen normally?" Corey asked

"...Fuck you" Eclipsa huffed

"The following match is set for one fall! And is a singles match! Introducing first fro-" the lights turned off before flickering

(Cult of Personality)

"CM Punk?!" JR asked "Bah gawd!"

"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!" the crowd chanted as the voice of the voiceless walked to Tracy and snatched her microphone "PINK!...the more I learn about you, the more I question if you are a hero or a piece of space shit floating around the earth like a satelitte! "

"What's he talking about?" Firelight asked

"Appereantly….apearantly! She left her best friend in a game of freeze for a thousand years!" Punk began "Who the hell does that?"

"That's insane!" Firelight shouted

"Let's hear her out, she might have had a good reason to do it!" Corey interrupted

"What the hell would be a 'good reason' to abandon someone for a thousand years corey?" JR asked

"I dunno, maybe she wanted some space cigarettes" Corey shrugged

"Space cigarettes? Have you ever even been to space?" Eclipsa facepalmed

"No, i haven't….I like breathing, and not being shot with lazers" Corey retorted

"FUCK YOU PINK! FUCK YOU ROSE! FUCK YOU PINK! FUCK YOU ROSE!" the crowd chanted

"Some Harsh language tonight" Eclipsa sighed

"Look, the other shit's excusable, I get why you were trying to help humanity…..but…..this is fucked up" Punk said "That little truce….that's over Rosie" Punk began to walk to the ring "I want you in the ring, unless you're too scared" he continued "I'm mean, if I remember correctly" he climbed the appron "You are supposed to have a match right now"

(Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd)

Pink diamond ran down to the ring, her shield in hand and tears in her eyes, she slid in and began to beat on punk with the sheild

"BAH GAWD! THIS IS GONNA TURN INTO A SLOBBER KNOCKER!" JR shouted

"PUNK! PUNK! PUNK! PUNK!" the crowd chanted

Punk swinging back with punch after punch as the locker room excluding Saturn, Chibiusa, Festivia, Mabel, Dreamer, Edge, Bardock, Gine, Crissy and Usagi poured out to the ring to break up the two

"And the MECCW locker room coming out to stop these two gladiators of emotion!" Eclipsa said

"They aren't a couple though" Corey sighed

"...there's alot of sexual tention between these two" Firelight pointed out as Undertaker grabbed punk, the voice hitting him with an elbow to the throat, Jasper, Kane and Star holding back Rose

"Bah gawd, he hit taker in the damn throat! The deadman's windpipes!" JR commented

"Rose, stop, please, we're your friends!" Star said

"My Diamond, these apes aren't worth it!" Jasper commented

"Excuse me?" Kane asked as Punk ran at the group and hit a flying clothesline backing Star into Kane and Jasper who backed into Pink, making her fly over the rope and slam a hole into the metal ramp

"BAH GAWD!" JR shouted

"That ramps metal!" Firelight pointed out

"Yeah no shit" Corey commented before Star grabbed her wand

"FREEZING GUCCI ICE BLAST!" She shouted, freezing the distracted Punk in a red and green striped crystal

"I'm guessing Saturn made that spell?" Firelight spoke

"Yes, he wrote a chapter actually…..the magic high commition won't let him put it in" Eclipsa huffed again, Abyss rolling the crystal out of the ring, the roster grabbing pink from her hole and bringing her to the back

"If it's a war you want punk, it's a war you'll get!" pink pushed the other members of the roster off of her starting with abyss and charged torwards the frozen punk

"Oh mah gawd pink, the man's frozen!" JR shouted before Selene and Austin grabbed Pink by the arms and threw her to the backstage area

"I wonder where crissy is" Firelight said "wasn't she supposed to have a match?"

"She probably saw punk and let him have his fun" Eclipsa reasoned "Oh look it's Selene!"

"Can I leave?" firelight asked

"Yeah sure" Corey waved him off

(Backstage Titantron)

Renee young stood with Tommy Dreamer "Ladies and Gentlecolts of the MECCW multiverse please welcome, Tommy Dreamer"

"OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT SATURN WAS KIDDING! THIS IS AMAZING!" Corey smiled ear to ear

"This is Saturn's opponent? A middle aged man? He doesn't look so tough" Eclipsa said

"Now Tommy, what are your plans going into the TENKAICHI?" renee asked

"I thought when I got rid of Raven that would stop the pain, when I got rid of Sami Cahllihan at slammiversary 16 i thought I could help him, pain is a tool, and with any tool you must know how to use it safely…..saturn butterfly doesnt, he has nearly died twice and this company has existed for only a month!...i remember watching the first episode of acid on a plane to brooklyn from texas, seeing this little kid come out wearing this pale ghost mask, speaking in a monotone voice with two guys behind him, thinkin' he's a little bigshot…..well he's not! Ecw would've blown Meccw outta the water any night of the week!"

(Man in the box - Alice in Chains)

The music plays as Tommy walks out of the room

"TOMMY DREAMER! E-C-DUBS! TOMMY DREAMER! E-C-DUBS!" the crowd chanted

(Backstage - Makeshift Medbay)

The inner senshi surrounded the unconsious Usagi, a door slamming open, Festivia rushing in with Mara on her shoulder, Crissy, Bardock, Gine and Saturn to her side

"Is she doing ok?" Saturn asked

"She's unconsious, but other than that she's doing fine, her vital signs are all normal" Ami explained

"What does that mean?" Chibiusa asked

"It means she's sleeping" Festivia explained

"She's always doing that!" Chibiusa complained

"Wha-" Usagi's eyes opened slightly "Hu- Chibiusa? Girls? People i've never met? Satur-"

"Moon, save your strength" Saturn said

"What the hell happened?" Crissy asked "...you lost to Jasper!"

"She's big….and scawy" Usagi pouted

"wait…...you did have the silver crystal on you, right?" Chibiusa asked

"The fucks a silver crystal? Wait…..like the lunarian one?! That's real?" Bardock asked

"...no, it isn't" Crissy lied before winking to Usagi

"Hey, don't we have a match?" Festivia asked Chibiusa

"Oh yeah! I'll race you!" Chibiusa smiled, the two girls running away

"PICHU!" Mara shouted as she held onto festivia for dear life

"You need anything Moon?" Saturn asked

"A buffet!" She smiled weakly

"...kids got the spirit of a saiyan, get this kid a damn buffet" Bardock said to Saturn who rushed out of the room, coming back with a cart filled with food "Here's the emergancy saiyan stash Usag's" saturn said as dust trotted into the room

"Saturn, is usagi ok?" she asked

"Oh my gosh is that a unicorn? Can I pet her?" Minako asked, Dust quivering a bit before curling behind Saturns leg

"Hey, dust, you good?" Saturn asked "kiddo, you don't gotta be afraid of Venus"

"Afraid…..of Minako?" Makato asked

"It's alot of new people to meet at once for a filly guys, yes, Miss Tsukino is fine" Saturn said before turning to face Minako "Can I pet her…...she's a person too you know, how would you feel if I asked to pet Artemis"

"I apologize….That was pretty rude of me….i'm sorry kiddo" Minako kneeled down to look dust in the eye

"Isn't the tale about the unicorn supposed to be about a virgin maiden?" Rei asked, Minako sweatdropping

"Heh" Crissy chuckled "That's….that's pretty good"

"It's ok, I was just scared" the filly admitted

"Hey saturn, is usagi healed enough to do commentary?" Glim trotted in

"I could do commentary" Usagi slowly got out of bed

"Are you sure?" Glim asked

"Yeah..." she got on her feet

"Ok, you, Saturn and JR will be on commentary" she said "In a few minutes, Dust, you're with me, we're gonna get sundaes"

"Ok!" Dust galloped to Glim, the two teens nodding and walking to the announcer table

(Announcer table) (2 minutes later)

Usagi and Saturn approached the three announcers who were just sitting down

"Oh, hello Saturn and Usagi!" Eclipsa smiled "Let me guess, glim wants you two on commentary in place of Corey and I"

"Yeah...sorry" Saturn frowned

"It's no big thing, gives us a longer break" Corey smiled, letting the two teens sit and put on the headsets, the camera turning on as the two adults left

"Welcome back to Canterlot Combat, i'm Saturn Butterfly, accompanied by Salior Moon herself Usagi Tsukino who has made a speedy recovery, and WWE hall of famer Jim Ross" Saturn grinned as the lights dimmed

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the CX division belt for the first time, please welcome, Abyss" Tracy said, Abyss walking out

"Abyss, being subjigated for the past few weeks to be the plaything of these two young children, Chibiusa and Festivia" JR explained as Abyss climbed into the ring holding a sack , opening it and pulling out an oval belt with a pink strap, cyan diamonds surrounding the center plate, and a Capitial C with an X running across it triangle gold sideplates and platnium plating for the C and X, he held the belt up for the crowd to see before hanging it on a hook, the belt raising and abyss then leaving the ring and exiting the area

"That's what Festivia and Chibi are gonna fight over? A belt?" Usagi asked "it's not even that pretty!"

"Another title, another bout" Saturn said "Hopefully Chibiusa and Festivia remember this is just sparring and don't hurt eachother too badly"

"THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL AND IS AN EXTREME MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHILDRENS BELT WHICH CAN BE WON THROUGH PINFALL, INTRODUCING FIRST, FROM PIE ISLAND, MEWNI, SHE IS FESTIVIA!" tracy said before fireworks errupted

(HEY JULIE - LIL YATCHY)

The alien pirate princess skipped out to the ring before doing a continious cartwheel down the ramp to the ring

"Here comes Festivia! And she looks ready as ever!" Saturn commented, his sister sliding into the ring, performing the orange justice

"Ah never thought i'd see the day, where two alien children fight in an all out bout infront of mah eyes" JR commented

(Turn it up - WWE)

"AND FROM CRYSTAL TOKYO, EARTH, SHE IS THE CHIBI SAILOR OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, CHIBIUSA TSUKINO!" Tracy continued, the salior scout dashing to the ring ala naruto, before sliding in

"Two alien PRINCESSES" Saturn corrected, the belt ringing and the two girls shaking hands before going to opposite corners of the ring

"You know i've really wanted to spar with you Cheebs" Festivia said before the two charged at eachother, Chibiusa raising her left leg for a kick only to be grabbed by festivia, who then folded her

"Oh my god Festivia don't do that!" Saturn said

"She's playing dirty!" JR commented before Chibiusa got up and grabbed Festivia by the neck hitting a snapmare, Festivia getting up and starring the girl in the face, grabbing her arm and irish whipping her to the ropes where she promptly bounced off and back at Festivia, who grabbed her left arm and hit it with her knee

"And she's working the arm stategically" Saturn said

"Come on chibiusa!" Usagi shouted "Don't let princess purpleberry beat you so easily!"

Chibiusa turned to her fellow salior senshi/ mother and nodded, grabbing Festivia's arm and swinging with it, hitting a flatliner, Festivia rolling out of the ring and grabbing a chair from under the appron

"Festivia! Don't you dare!" the three announcers stood up

"Fucking won't let me use a chair in a no DQ match" she mumbled before chibiusa ran and dived out of the ring, hitting a swanton

"SWANTON! SWANTON!" jr shouted as the move connected, the two getting up slowly before climbing back into the ring, Festivia hitting a codebreaker to the salior scout

"Festivia! That hurt!" chibiusa cried "I thought we were friends!"

Festivia looked up to the belt, then back at her friend who was on the mat, she kneeled down and helped the girl up

"Thanks" she smiled and attempted to hit a kinshasa, which was caught by festivia, her other leg swinging over fest's head with another attempt at a kick, then a jab to the chest

"These two are ruthless!" JR shouted

"That's my sister!" Saturn said "...i'm so proud!" he teared up

"Chibiusa better win!" Usagi said

"Why, cuz you'll look better?" Saturn asked, Festivia releasing her grip on Chibiusa's leg and then hitting a DDT

"DDT!" JR shouted "this is madness!"

"Wasn't this supposed to be a ladder match?" Usagi asked

"I changed it, didn't want Fest to get hurt too badly" Saturn admitted

"Festivia's not getting hurt, Chibiusa is!" Usagi said before Festivia went for the pin, the earth pony referee diving and counting

"1...2.." Chibiusa kicked out and grabbed festivia by her pigtails, headbutting her, Fest getting up only to be folded by Chibiusa

"FOLD!" Saturn shouted before another pin attempt

"1...2.." Festivia kicked out and the two got up, trading blows, Chibiusa eventually grabbing Festivia's arm and irish whipping her into the ropes, Festivia grabbing the top rope and lifted her legs, scissor locking Chibiusa as she charged Festivia, flipping her with an inverted frankenstiener

"Inverted frankstiener!" JR shouted before the princess of fun ran and slid out of the ring, grabbing the chair from earlier and sliding it into the ring, then reaching under the ring again

"Saturn isn't that your move?" Usagi asked

"Oh my god, what else could be under that ring?" Saturn asked as Festivia grabbed a ladder and slid it into the ring, Chibiusa getting up only to trip over the ladder, Festivia sliding into the ring and setting up the ladder, climbing up it quickly and snatching the title

"SHE DID IT! SHE WON! FESTIVIA WON!" Saturn smiled, Chibiusa getting up and hugging Festivia

"AWWWWWWWWW" Usagi and Saturn cooed

"That was fun" She said "and that leg thingy was cool!"

"I had fun too Cheebs…..we should spar again sometime" Fest replied hugging her back

"Even after this bout, there's no love lost here between these two" JR pointed out as the two girls stood up and exited the ring, Chibiusa's arm over Festivia's left shoulder, her arm over Chibiusa's right one

"We should go get Dusty" Fest suggested

"Ok!" She smiled

"And an amazing bout from two great friends" Saturn said "Usag's, you wanna get outta here?"

"Sure" She smiled, the two walking away, bumping into Firelight and Eclipsa who were sitting back down

"Mom, fest won" Saturn said

"Where is she now?" Eclipsa asked

"She went to go bother Glim" Saturn explained "we'll let you guys get to it"

"Bye sweetie, I love you!" Eclipsa waved as Saturn and Usagi walked away

"Love you too!" Saturn smiled

(Locker room)

Edge sat in the locker room on a bench tieing up white boots to match with his all white attire

"The rated R superstar Edge is in the building" JR said

"This is the stallion that's gonna marry chrysalis?" firelight asked as a door opened behind Edge, Orton and Pinkie walking in

"Randy?" Edge turned around "...I didn't know you still worked here! Who's your pet?"

"Pet?! Do I look like a pet to you?!" Pinkie asked

"Yes" he smirked, Pinkie ready to charge at him, but randy stopping her

"That's…...that's just not right" Firelight commented

"Pinkamena, we came to talk, not fight" Randy reminded "Adam, you and I have been friends for a very long time, a VERY long time, and you know that I care about you….but this isn't that way to get to the top of the card"

"You think I care what you think anymore randy? You're jobbing out to horses and princesses, you're literally what we vowed we'd never be when we formed Rated RKO" Edge shouted

"When we formed rated rko….Adam I have a newsflash for you, Rated RKO is dead"

"What's rated rko?" Firelight asked

"It was the name of their team" JR explained

"That doesn't change the fact you're a pussy ass bitch now" Edge stood up

"Damn!" Eclipsa said

"Chrysalis is evil!" Pinkie commented

"So is randy!" Edge replied "...I was gonna ask you to be my best man, but if you're gonna act like this, you can go fuck yourself and the horse you rode in on"

"You stop being a meanie fobeanie right now mister!" Pinkie stood on her hind legs and pointed her hoof at edge

"Show em pinkie!" Eclipsa said

"...what are you gonna do about it?" Edge smirked, Pinkie reached her hoof into her mane and grabbed a bat

"Oh bah gawd, has edge messed up this time!" JR said, Pinkie smacking edge across the face with the bat, blood and a tooth coming out

"MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" Firelight said as Edge fell to the ground

"Let's go bake a cake….you wanna bake a cake pinkie?" Randy asked

"Let's make muffins! Or cupcakes!" she squeed

(backstage - not on titantron) (GM office)

Glim sat at her desk, Dust eating a hot fudge hay sundae as the door creaked open

"Hi glim, is dust free?" Festivia asked

"Just let me finish this sundae and i'll be right out…...done!" She smiled as she ate the last bite

"Cool, let's go!" Festivia said, the three girls of differing species leaving before Cypher appeared in a flash of light

"...Hey, purp!" Cypher said from behind glim

" Heeeeeey bill!" Glim smiled "You want a sundae?"

"...I can't eat" He reminded

"Right…...so, what brings you here Bill?" she asked

"I had an idea….we still have Stone Cold right?" Bill asked

"Yeah" she nodded slowly "oh my gosh are you taking your role in creative seriously again?"

"...for the moment kiddo, you wanna see cell fight Stone cold?" Bill asked

"...holy shit yes! That's like….ultimate 90s! Throw linkin park in there too!" Glim smiled ear to ear

"Got it all set up for midcard!" Bill answered

"Bill, even though you're a prick, none of this would be possible without you! Well….it could….it just would have taken longer"

"Can I do a thing with Saturn and Eclipsa as well?" Bill asked

"Fuck it, why not?" glim asked

(Cafeteria)

Stone cold sat with Bardock and Solaria drinking

"Then, Ah took that sumbitches kingdom! And all his money!" Stone cold laughed

"That's nothing, I took out an entire squadron of frieza's men!" Bardock smirked

"...I went on a holy crusade across my dimension" Solaria grabbed her mug and drank

"Ah'd say this is the most badass table in the M-E-C-C-W….all we need now is that sumbitch Tommy Dreamer and your grandkids" Stone cold suggested

"Festivia's eight…" Solaria reminded "Or is she dead? What the fuck is time? Shit…...am I dead?"

"You seem pretty alive to me" Bardock replied to the woman's ramblings checking his scouter "...Stone Cold"

"Yeah?" Austin asked

"You don't have a power level…." Bardock said concerned

"What the hell's a power level?" Austin asked

"It's a number that explains how strong you are" Bardock explained

"Piece ah shit probably knows ah'm too strong for it!" Stone Cold Chuckled

"Your an idiot austin" Solaria giggled

"And yer ah miley cyrus look alike!" He said before taking a chug of his drink

"And you've got a crush on urania!" Solaria smirked

"No, ah don't, Ah have a wife" Austin explained as Dark Star walked up to the group

"Hey kiddo, you doin' alright?" Solaria asked

"Not really, Mom's kinda creeped out by me" she sat down

"Star's just…..confused, you gotta remember, she's a child too" Solaria reminded "This is alot for her to handle as well as you….hell i'm 48 and Eclipsa still baffles me sometimes!"

"You don't look a day over 20" austin complemented "You want another beer?"

"Hell yeah!" she shouted

"Whoa! Your power levels off the charts!" Bardock commented to Dark Star

"I know" she poofed up her hair

"This is your decendant Solaria?!" Bardock asked

"Yep" Solaria smirked

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Dark Star asked

"No...this is bardock, he's a sayain, and he'll be fightin' yer daddy" Stone cold replied

"Good luck!" she chuckled

(Arena)

Eclipsa, JR and Firelight sat, Eclipsa holding a chocolate bar

"Welcome back to Canterlot Combat, I'm Eclipsa Butterfly on commentary with Jim Ross, WWE hall of famer, and Firelight Glimmer, father of general manager and CEO Starlight glimmer" Eclipsa introduced

"Can I have a bite?" Firelight asked

"I don't think ponies can digest chocolate!" She playfully teased

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Firelight asked

"I'm kidding firelight, of course you can have a bite!" She replied, handing him the chocolate bar

"You two are the walking defonition of crazy" JR said

The titantron turned on, Glim sitting in her office with Bill playing nintendo, the door swinging open behind them

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little miss legendary super saiyan!" Bill spun around crissy's head

"Bill, i'm here to talk to Starlight, fuck off" Crissy said

"...what do you want?" Glim asked

"You and I, we don't get along, hell I fucking broke your legs beacuse you left me, star, saturn, randy, pink and kane for dead….you put a hit out on me, remember?" Crissy asked

"She broke her legs?!" Firelight shouted

"Yeeeeah….What's your point?" Glim asked

"What the fuck are your plans?! I know you're trying to take the silver crystal, and the wand!" Crissy shouted "I don't trust you! This whole pretty pony unicorn act, it doesn't fool me!"

"Pretty Pony?" Eclipsa asked

"...I want multiversual dominaince….I want Mewni, I want Earth" Glim grinned

"Pumpkin what are you doing?!" Firelight shouted

"JR you owe me 10 dollars" Eclipsa said

"Damn your all seeing eye…." JR muttered

"Is that why you're with saturn?! Are you using him?!" Crissy asked

"Why the hell do you care!" Starlight shouted

"I care about the universe, I care about every Saiyan, Pony, Human, mewman, lunarian, tuffle, namekian, gallifreyan, klingon and gem!" Crissy said "i noticed I don't have a match tonight"

"...you and me? Right? No" Glim said "fuck you, and your daugh-"

Crissy grabbed Glim by the horn and neck with a vice like grip

" **DON'T** BRING **MARA** INTO **THIS** " Crissy instructed "This is between you and me!" she released her grip

"You and me….there is no you and me Crissy, you could be replaced just like that, you have no personality, no family, no one who cares, I could dye dark star's hair next week and pull a fake ramon angle, you aren't important, and you never will be, you shouldn't even be here, you jumped the barricade and fought lesnar!"

"FUCK YOU STARLIGHT, YOU A BITCH, FUCK YOU STARLIGHT, YOU A BITCH!" the crowd chanted

"I'm a unicorn, I represent the happiness of little human girls everywhere, you're a saiyan, you blow up planets and murder people" Glim protested

"That's a stereotype and you know it" Crissy squinted "same goes for the unicorn being hapiness…..fuck you"

"CRISSY VS STARLIGHT! CRISSY VS STARLIGHT! CRISSY VS STARLIGHT!" the crowd chanted

"You, and me, in a street fight, right now, in that ring!" Glim shouted, Crissy grabbing Glim's horn, putting two fingers to her temple and teleported to the ring

"OH MY GOD! SHE TELEPORTED!" Firelight shouted,

"Th-the following match is set for one-fall and is a canterlot street fight, introducing first, from sires hollow, equestria, MECCW COMMISSIONER, GENERAL MANAGER AND CEO! STARLIGHT GLIMMER! AND FROM THE MILKY WAY GALAXY, CRISSY DIEATH!"

"This is actually happening?" Eclipsa asked, the bell rang and the two traded blows, glim's left hoof wrapped around crissy's neck and crissy's right arm around starlight.

"This is an ol' fashion slobber knocker!" JR said, the two releasing their grips, Glim covered herself in a purple aura and began to float upwards, crissy flying up to catch her

"These two are flying!" Eclipsa said "I wish I knew how to fly"

"I'm sure crissy will teach you later" JR said

"Glim can fly?!" Firelight asked before Crissy closed her eyes, transforming to super saiyan goddess, opening her eyes and smirking "Let's go glimmy!"

Starlight began to shoot lazers at her now rival, Crissy dodging each one as they went torwards the barrier, evaporating at the border

"You can thank me for the magic barrier!" Eclipsa smiled, Crissy shooting ki blasts back, each one hitting

"Looks like you need some practice kid" Crissy smirked and then decended as Glim hit the mat, picking her up on the sayianessess shoulders and sitting straight down

"Somoan driver!" JR said as Crissy and Glim stood back up

"...You wanna go for a little pony ride?" Crissy asked

"You, wouldn't, dare" Glim squinted, Crissy running and climbing on her back, the mare frantically bucking and running, trotting and jumping

"...Are you gonna defend Glim?" JR asked firelight

"She got herself into this…" Firelight sighed as Crissy continued to ride the mare

"Get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!" she shouted

"Oh come on! You love it when Saturn rides on your back!" Crissy said "What makes me different"

"The fact I hate you, for one" Glim pointed out

"You seem hungy...You want a carrot girl?" Crissy asked scratching behind glims ear

"Stop!" she shouted running full force at a turnbuckle before changing direction, Crissy still holding on

"...she's got quite the grip" Eclipsa commented, Glim sitting down from exhaustion from the frantic bucking and jumping and such, Crissy grabbed Glim's neck and leg, locking in a STF, Glim tapping out instantly, Crissy releasing her grip and standing up

"Mic please!" Crissy asked, Tracy handing her one

"Starlight…..you put up quite a fight, but i was serious when I said the universe should be free, no one should 'rule' it, not you, not shao kahn, not frieza, not kane, not cooler and not the sayians!"

She left the ring and walked backstage, Glim getting up as the camera cut to comercial

(Backstage - Dining Hall)

Saturn walked to a table with a tray filled with various planets foods, Klingon gagh, some fried chicken, a little bit of mewman corn, cheesy poofs, a deathclaw arm and a bottle of Faygo grape

He eventually sat at an empty table, opening the faygo as Star and Marco walked over

"Saturn…..do you have a minute?" Marco asked

"Almost always, whats botherin y'all?" Saturn asked back

"A few things…...first, I want you to apologize to Marco for kicking him in the face" Star sat

"Marco, I'm very sorry for kicking you, I was scared and alone at that time and thought you were going to hurt me" Saturn explained

"Apology accepted" Marco said

"...anything else?"

"Where's cressie and luna?" Star questioned

"I let them go home" Saturn answered "you guys want some corn?"

"CORN" Star's mouth watered as Saturn held up the ear

"Here" Saturn handed the ear, Star chomping away

"Saturn, are those worms?!" Marco asked

"It's called Gagh, and it's a klingon delicacy, Serpant worms are starved for days before being boiled alive in a sauce, the worms eating the sauce as they are cooked" Saturn explained, grabbing a worm and eating it "and…..it tastes horrible"

"Yeah, you're eating worms, what did you expect?" Star asked, Gine walking up and grabbing a grub, squeezing it

"It's not fresh, that's why" Gine inspected

"...you're right, it's not moving" Saturn said "Thanks Gine"

"No problem….who are these guys?" Gine asked

"Gine, meet my niece Star Butterfly and her squire/best friend/boyfriend Marco Diaz" Saturn introduced, the two frowning at the mention of a relationship

"Nice to meet you" Gine smiled, shaking both their hands, accidentily crushing both

"Nice- gah" Marco held up his broken hand

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry, I don't really know my own strength" Gine explained, her tail drooping

"I'll be o- k" Marco grunted, Star holding her hand with her other and rocking it

"You didn't mean it…..and besides, planet vegeta's gravity is 5 times that of earth" Star reasoned

"10 time actually….." Gine chuckled softly

"That's insane!" Marco pointed out "Are you…*wince*...ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gine tilted her head

"The lighter gravity in this dimension" Saturn said

"I feel perfectly fine" She smiled

"SaTuRn! CrIsSy HiT mE!" Starlight galloped into the room

"...what the fuck are you doing?" Saturn asked "you're acting like I ain't already tryin help you"

"Oh….right" Glim facehooved "can you still beat her up?"

"...no, you got yourself into this" Saturn said "...you called her useless, of course she was gonna hit you gli- WHERE'S DUST?!"

"With Festivia and Chibiusa" Glim explained calmly

"Ok" he calmed down

"I still don't trust you" Star muttered

"Saturn how can you date her? She kidnapped you!" Marco pointed out "she's evil!"

"...can something this cute be ewil?" Saturn squished Glim's cheeks

"Sweetie…..please stop" Glim asked, saturn taking his hands off of the mare's face

"First, she isn't cute, infact i've been around unicorns my whole life….she's kind of an emo" Star spoke up "Second, you can't be serious! Remember what she did to you! What she made you do!"

"Star, I've changed! Saturn's changed me!" Glim spoke

"Yeah, I doubt that…..you locked me in a room yesterday with JR" Star said

"What's wrong with JR?" Saturn asked

"He's…..*shudder* a cowboy" Star spoke up

"...A storm's coming" Sting walked past

"What?" Star asked

"...You'll find out soon" Glim muttered

"What was that hon?" Saturn asked

"I said I don't know." glim replied "...Saturn, you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure sweetie" He said as they left the room,

"Climb on" she smiled

"You sure?" Saturn asked

"No, I'm not" she replied sarcastically, the two bursting into laughter, Saturn climbing on her back

"...you really are soft glimglam" Saturn smiled "What conditioner do you use?"

"Whatevers available" She shrugged, Saturn almost falling off "BABE! YOU OK?!"

"Yeah….I'm fine" he replied

(Arena)

Eclipsa sat with JR as the titantron turned on

"What the hell?" JR asked as sparklers errupted,

(Devil's Sky - NJPW)

"Oh mah god what the hell does Kenny Omega want?" JR asked as the cleaner made a b-line for the announcer table

"By grandmother Skywyne he's coming straight for us" Eclipsa commented, Kenny sitting in an empty spot

"Hey Clips, Ross" Kenny smirked

"...what do you want?" JR asked

"I don't have a match….I might as well take over commentary tonight...I mean, saturn can do it and he's a goddamn dumbass!" Kenny commented

"And you aren't?" Eclipsa asked "If I remember correctly he has beaten you twice!"

"The following match is 3 way tag team ladder match and is for the MECCW Tag Team championships! Introducing first, from Juggalo island, the current Tag Team champions! SHAGGY 2 DOPE AND VIOLENT J! THE INSANE CLOWN POSSE!" tracy said, the two clowns running to the ring, belts on their shoulders

"And their opponents, first from Rancho Cucomonga, California, THE YOUNG BUCKS!"

(Superkick party)

"Here they come, the best tag team in the world" Kenny said

"The dudley boys?" JR asked

"The New World Order?" Eclipsa asked

"The young bucks" Kenny said as Matt and Nick walked out and posed, the two wearing Being the Elite t-shirts with tassels and things

"THE ELITE THE THE ELITE!" the crowd chanted, the two running to the ring and sliding in

"And from saint louis missouri and ponyville equestria respectfully, the viper, randy orton, and pinkie pie!"

(Voices)

(*Rewind Sound*)

(Matt Hardy - the deletion anthem)

The deleter, woken matt hardy walked out holding Pinkie Pie by the tail and an uncouncious randy orton by the throat

"Oh my lord!" Eclipsa shuddered "Is he…..is orton ok?"

"BUCKS OF YOUTH! CLOWNS OF QUESTIONABLE SANITY!" hardy began "let the Pie of Pink and Mousier Orton be a lesson to you and the entire MECCW Multiverse, I am always lurking" he dropped the two and ran to the ring, the clowns running to hit him with a clothesline but he grabbed both their arms, pushing them to the floor. He held up a hand and summoned a fireball, throwing it at the young bucks who promptly dodged it, running and hitting a superkick on hardy, hardy collapsing before sitting straight up

"Hit him again guys!" Kenny shouted "You got this! We believe in you!"

"We?" Eclipsa asked

"I believe in you!" Kenny corrected "And eclipsa's a bitch!"

"Dude, not cool!" Nick said before hitting a knee, his brother climbing the turnbuckle and jumping off, hitting a swanton bomb, hardy rolling out of the ring, the lights turning off and then on, hardy dissappearing

"I hate when they do this!" Eclipsa huffed

"We all do" Kenny said

The clowns getting up, Matt and Nick running and grabbing the clowns, hitting an irish whip to opposite corners, running and hitting a stinger splash on them, then helping them up, only for matt to hit a superkick on 2 dope and Nick to hit a forarm on J, followed by a snapmare from both twins

"These two young bucks…..they're fightin machines!" JR pointed out, Nick rolling out of the ring to climb up the ropes and hit a Meteora on 2 dope

"NICK JACKSON'S FLYIN LIKE A BAT OUTTA HELL!" JR screamed

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted, J getting up and spraying faygo in Matt's face, hitting him with a dropkick followed by a leg drop

"THIS IS BARBARIC!" eclipsa shouted, Nick starring down J, the two grabbing eachothers necks and swinging with punch after punch at eachother, Matt rolling and crawling to 2 dope

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kenny said "MATT'S GOIN FOR THE PIN!"

The young buck putting his arm over 2 dope and the ref counting as J and Nick fought "1...2...3!"

"J turning around in shock "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW MECCW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! THE YOUNG BUCKS!" Tracy shouted, the titantron flashing a broadcas interruption warning before showing toffee

"Finally…..I've found you " he said "YOU CLOWNS RUINED EVERYTHING! WE WERE GOING TO BALANCE THE REALMS!"

"Fucking commie! Fucking commie!" the crowd chanted

"I'm coming for you, the wand, your precious Saturn, and his mule Starlight" the titantron turned off abruptly

"...for the safety of mewni?" Matt reached his hand out

"For the Juggalo's" J shook

"Oh my god! The elite has just joined forces with the clowns!" Eclipsa said, the camera cutting to commercial

(Backstage)

Saturn walked next to Starlight, rubbing her back

"You doin ok glim?" Saturn asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just...i'm a bit hungry" she sighed

"Carrot?" saturn smirked

"You're an asshole, you know that!" she smirked back "do you have one?"

"I got a snookers bar" he replied

"That works" she said, floating the bar to her mouth unwrapping and eating it, Selene walking up to them

"Hello brother! Hello Starlight!" She smiled

"Heyo, Selene, how's it going?" Saturn asked

"Wonderfully...I do have a question though" She pondered

"Oh, and what's that?" Saturn asked

"What do I do around here?" Selene asked

"What do you want to do Selene?" Glim asked

"...I want to fight Kenny!" She said eagerly

"HOLY SHIT _**WAT**_!"Saturn asked

(Ayo, that's it for this chapter, as always, y'all should read and review, favorite and follow, and tell me what you wanna see! Sorry for the wait, schools been kickin my ass, then I started kickin schools ass, so it's all good!)


	55. Canterlot Combat Part II

(AYO, welcome back to another chapter of MECCW, full of twists, turns and fan service...without further ado, let's get it!)

"What do I do around here?" Selene asked

"What do you want to do Selene?" Glim asked

"...I want to fight Kenny!" She said eagerly

"HOLY SHIT _**WAT**_!"Saturn asked "no, you can't be serious, he'll fucking kill you!...look, selene, you've been doin your own thing around here, and I respect that….can you keep doing that?"

"...you're scared I might get hurt" Selene smirked

"Selene…..can't you fight someone safer, li-like ra- no like no wait….like like Aby- wait…..actually, you know what, Dark, fight Dark…...later though, maybe as an aftershow" selene pouted "fuck ok as an aftershow"

"Saturn…..thank you" Selene hugged the hybrid who patted her on the head

"...I love you sis" he smiled

"Softie" glim smirked

"Glim and I are gonna go shopping for some stuff for fest"

"Glim and _me_ " Selene corrected

"And _me_ failed English class" Saturn explained with a smirk on his face, "You need anything?"

"No, I'm quite alright for the moment, thank you though" Selene replied

(Arena)

Eclipsa, Firelight Glimmer and Jim Ross sat at the announcer table in the converted ballroom

"Welcome back to Canterlot Combat, I'm Eclipsa butterfly accompanied by Jim Ross of the world wrestling federation and Firelight Glimmer, unicorn historian and archaeologist"

"And I'm personally excited for this next match!" JR spoke

"I'm not, this Undertaker guy gives me the chills!" Firelight shuddered

"The following match is set for one fall and is a six sides of steel TNA match! Introducing first, from Death Valley, Texas, accompanied by his half brother Kane, and his daughter Dark Star, THE UNDERTAKER!"

(*GONG*)

The lights dimmed as smoke poured into the arena, Undertaker walking out in his robe, Kane and Dark Star behind him

"The undertaker is a force to be reckoned with, he has faced the likes of Jeff Hardy, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Hulk Hogan, Rose Quartz, Princess Celestia, Randy Savage and even tried to fight Saturn once" Eclipsa sighed at the last part

"He should have buried him" Firelight muttered

"He should have buried Starlight" Eclipsa muttered as Undertaker climbed the apron, rolling his eyes behind the back of his head and sticking his tongue out as he slid his thumb across his neck,

"GO DAD!" Dark Star cheered, taker getting into the ring, taking off his robe and hat

The lights brightening

"I wonder who this mystery opponent could be...oh! Do you think it could be Selene?" Eclipsa asked

"Who?" Firelight asked

"Another timeline's me's daughter" Eclipsa said

"It could be, My guess was the cowboy James Storm" JR said

"I don't care who it is, just beat that thing up!" Firelight said with terror in his voice

( three days grace - Break)

"And the Undertaker's mystery opponent, Accompanied by his great granddaughter Crissy" Tracy began

"...Crissy's grandparent?" JR asked

"And his Mate Gine, from planet Vegeta, Bardock!" Tracy said, Bardock walking out with the two female saiyans following

"You're supposed to be dead" Undertaker muttered, Bardock entering the ring and the cage lowering, the bell ringing and bardock running, hitting a clothesline followed by a stomp to the face

"Oh my god, i think i'm gonna be sick!" Firelight said, Undertaker sitting up only for Bardock to swing a kick at his head, the deadman grabbing it, Bardock swinging and hitting the phenom with his opposite knee, making him collapse

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted, Bardock smirking "You aren't that tough!"

"I've been holding back" Taker stood up, grabbing bardock by the neck and hitting a chokeslam, Bardock sitting straight up

"This guys fucking insane!" Firelight said, the undertaker backing up in fear

"Come on bardy you've got this!" Gine shouted, Bardock charging and hitting a barrage of punches and knees

"Bah god, the man's an animal! The man is an absolute animal!" JR screamed, Undertaker throwing a big boot, the two men then began to trade blows vigorously

"C'MON DAD!" Dark star shouted

"BARDY! BEAT THIS FUCKER TO THE GROUND!" Gine shouted over Dark Star

"Heh ...you're pretty good!...but not good enough!" Bardock jumped and hit a snapmare, the saiyan then flying up and blasting the deadman with a barrage of ki blasts

"He's brutalizing the deadman!" JR shouted "Bah god!"

The undertaker got up and smiled, wiping blood from his face, Bardock charging towards him from the top of the cage

"BARDOCK! BARDOCK! BARDOCK!" Multiple people in the crowd chanted

The deadman catching him with both hands grasping the saiyans neck with a grip that could rival both beerus and Samoa Joe

"The deadman, choking the life out of Bardock" Eclipsa said, Kane laughing maniacally

"Kill him!" Kane shouted, the deadman dropping Bardock

"You're sti- holding back" Bardock coughed up a drop of blood, running and Spearing the deadman who Sat straight up

"The supernatural forces of the undertaker at play against the saiyan power of Bardock" Eclipsa commented as the deadman got up

"Bardock! You have this!" Gine said, grasping the cage, Bardock running and hitting a roadhouse on taker, knocking him down, the Saiyan looking around before jumping and hitting an elbow drop

"1!...2!...3!" the referee counted before bardock stood up, Kane infuriated grasped a nearby cage door and ripped it off its hinges, dropping it, Bardock running out of the ring to stop Kane, Crissy teleporting behind the demon and grabbing his arm, slamming the 7ft monster of a man into the cage and bursting him open

"I got your back gramps…..don't forget that" Crissy said, Dark star running to attack Gine only for Bardock to grab her by the neck and slammed her into the cage, making her collapse unconscious as she burst open

"Jesus! She's knocked out cold!" JR shouted "this is carnage incarnate!"

The three saiyan began to walk away before the undertaker rose up

" **BARDOCK…...NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER"** Undertaker growled, the lights went out one by one before the deadman teleported to bardock, lights turning on and showing that the deadman stood atop the cage now, holding bardock in position for a

"TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!" Eclipsa shouted, bardock's head breaking through the cage top and slamming him to the mat

"No one could survive that! No human being could survive that!" JR shouted

"AHEM!" Eclipsa and Firelight coughed

"You assholes know what I meant!" Jr sighed

Bardock slowly rolling out of the ring as the cage rose, crawling away, Gine helping him up

"Bardy, you ok?" Gine asked

"Yeah Gine, i'll be fine ...Crissy…..what the hell is that thing?" Bardock asked

"Death and Pain incarnate" Crissy said, the three sayians leaving the area

"Ladies and Gentlecolts when we get back, wedding bells will ring" JR informed

"The marriage of Chrysalis and Edge is up next" Eclipsa informed

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" JR asked

"Hey, for me it's either this or not seeing my children…...and mama clipsa's seeing her children" Eclipsa said

(Backstage)

Open on a pillow fort, shaped like the butterfly castle, inside Festivia, Chibiusa, Dust, and Mara sat, Chibiusa asleep, Mara, Festivia and Dust coloring

"Mara, could you pass me a purple crayon?" Dust asked

"Pi" she nodded, handing a crayon to the pony

"Thank you" She smiled

"Hey Dust? I got a question" Fest said "since you're technically Glim from the past, does that mean you're with my sister in law?"

"Honestly? I don't understand most of what's going on" Dust explained "I just want to keep coloring"

"Fair enough I suppose" Fest shrugged

"Hey girls" Star walked in

"Hi Star" Fest said "What's up?"

"Festivia, can we talk?" Star asked

"Ofcourse, Dr. Princess Festivia PHD is here to help!" she crawled out of the castle and posed

"...no, Festivia, this isn't about me, it's about you being ok" Star explained

"What do you mean?" Fest asked

"Festivia you've changed! You used to be happy and fun loving! You were Mewni's original party gal! You don't seem happy" Star pointed out

"I….I'm scared, I thought I knew who I was…...look, Mom and Saturn love me but…...but I took everything from him, I'm a pierate, not a princess!" she began to cry

"Festivia, I understand completely…..Until two months ago I didn't know eclipsa was even real ...my mom used her as a ghost story" Star said "With clowns, Mina, Toffee, Kane, it's a lot for you to handle...it's a lot for me and Marco to handle!"

"...I bottle it up" she explained, her head twitching

"That's...not healthy" Star pointed out

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine!" Fest lied "...i'm not fine"

"I know" Star grabbed her great great something grandma and gave her the tightest hug imaginable

"Star…..i don't know what to do" fest sighed

"Be yourself, no more stress, it isn't healthy" Star said "marco and I are going to go get smoothies, you wanna come with?"

"I'd like that" Fest nodded

(Bathroom)

Saturn stood in front of a sink, washing his hands in the trough as the lights began to flicker

"saturn" a whisper was heard

"Sorry, no pictures in the bathroom" he said

"saturn" the same whisper was heard again

"Mom?" He asked "...Chris Jericho?"

"What?" A ghost woman appeared, she was pale and had ginger hair, her cheeks had hourglass face markings

"Sorry, I'm taken" he chuckled

"Saturn!" She shouted

"Kidding, besides we're related"

"Oh" she smirked "so you do know who I am"

"Not a fucking clue" he said

"But ...but you just sai-" she was cut off

"Cheekmarks" he pointed

"Ah ...very well, I may as well introduce myself, I am your great grandmother, Skywyne" she spoke

"Oh, lit…..letme guess, you're dead" He asked

"Yes…" she nodded "is your scar healing?"

"...it's fucking purple and rotting...and theres an egg" he lifted up his shirt, showing indeed his chest was caving in and rotting, a visible bright purple lump growing inside

"...it's better than it could be" she sighed

"...What do you mean? Also, why are you here? Usually ghosts materials because the need something, or they're worried about their family"

"Where'd you hear that?" Skywyne asked

"Ghost Dad" Saturn answered

"Well it's true ...I was residing in your homeworlds 'haunted mansion'...Waiting for 350 years for a way to return to my family ...and I found one, I've been following you,Star, Selene,Eclipsa and little Fest, making sure none of you got hurt…..normally, an alicorn equus shooting an extermination beam would have killed you and turn your body to rainbow juice buuuuuuut, time spells are kinda my thing…..I caused a little disturbance in the paradigm rerouting the beams into an omega so you could survive" she smirked

"...y-you did this? Why?" Saturn asked

"...I didn't want my little multiversual champion to get hurt!" she said

"Thank you! I mean ...it's been hell but ...Thank you!" he tried to hug his great grandmother, only to phase through her "oh ...ghost"

"Yep" she nodded "...I can still hug you though!" she wrapped her arms around Saturn, a cold embrace surrounding him,

"Will I see you again?" Saturn asked

"More than you would like!" she smiled

"Thank you again!" he said "...I owe you, can ghosts eat?"

"...we can, but we don't have to" Skywynne answered "what did you have in mind?"

"What do you feel like?" Saturn asked

"Pigoat corn pot pie" She suggested

"Bit specific" Saturn said "But you haven't eaten in 300 or so years"

"356" she corrected

"...the haunted mansion was built in the 1950's…" Saturn pointed out "or 60s….."

"...Oh I know, I'm deep under the mansion ...or my body is"

"So, this time spell, do you control where I go….because most of the time it fucking sucks"

"No" she shook her head "the magic randomly selects areas based on whatever it feels like"

"...my scar's got a fucking personality? That's fucking moronic! No wonder toffee wanted to destroy magic!" Saturn said

"It's not a scar it's cavern and egg, and yes, she does…..by the looks of it a feisty one as well! Star's coronation, little dates with glim…." She giggled, "don't worry saturn, I give you my blessing"

"So, i have a parasite in my body, controlling what dimension and time period i'm in?!" Saturn shouted

"Parasite, Homunculus child growing in your chest" Skywynne shrugged

"...male or female? Also What? **What the fuck?** " Saturn asked

"I don't know…...but every spell has a reaction, well ...every _dark_ spell" She muttered "and since I don't have a physical form anymore ...the reaction mutated, and affected you ...oh, it's a girl!"

"So, I'm pregnant?" Saturn asked "...that's utterly insane gram, wait, I can still perform right?"

"Just be careful" She sighed

"Saturn" Globgore's voice was heard "are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, just washing my hands!" Saturn replied "I'll talk with you later" he whispered to skywyne, his grandmother disappearing as he opened the door, seeing his father wearing a bullet club shirt and shorts

"...that's _better_ " he shuddered thinking about his father in a loincloth "How are you"

"Saturn, am I a bad father?" he asked quite abruptly

"What?" Saturn asked

"I wasn't there to protect you ...YOU DIED!" he said

"...technically I didn't…..technically ...I'm pregnant" he lifted up his shirt to show the egg hanging from a web in the cavern

"Is this another one of your mother's magic things?" glogore questioned

"Great grandma's ghost" he waved off

"...of course" Globgore sighed "at least you never died, I don't like to show it, but I was worried"

"I understand" Saturn hugged his father "and I'm happy that you care…...I thought you didn't"

"Saturn, I've been holding back kenny and cody this whole time, and trying to avoid lawler" he explained

"And making up with gran?" Saturn asked

"And making up with sally" he nodded

"Saturn, Glim needs you" Tracy walked up to him "It's urgent, meet her in the makeshift medbay"

"Oh jeez, I gotta go dad" Saturn said

"Make sure glim is ok" Globgore smirked, saturn nodding as he walked away

(Makeshift Medbay)

Saturn ran into a room where multiple beds and stretchers were laid out, multiple pony and human doctors standing in front of a group of beds, Glim and Luna standing together

"Hey, luna, glim ...what's wrong?" Saturn asked

"Randy, pinkie and Dark are knocked out clean, Usagi's recovering from a head injury, and Mabel is just missing!" Glim explained

"Mabel?" Saturn asked

"She's a new recruit for the kids division, Fest needs more than one opponent you know" Glim explained, saturn nodding before turning to the alicorn

"Luna, are you doing ok?" Saturn asked

"Yes, we are startled that this could even happen to Lady pie….we thought thy was indestructible" Luna explained

"Honestly? Me too, I say we should give them some rest, 2 weeks sick leave and a new party cannon for pinkie" Saturn suggested "We have it in the budget"

"That's perfect " Glim smiled "Connor you're a genius!"

"Awww thanks babe" He kissed her on the muzzle

"Saturn, Festivia, Dust and I are going to go browse canterlot for a bit" Selene informed

"Ok sis, get me a humans are real t-shirt, or something stupid like that" Saturn said

"I'll try!" she walked away

"Saturn, may we have a match?" Luna asked abruptly

"Of course! I'll put you in against Jeff" Saturn said

"I'm busy!" Jeff said from another room

"Aight, austin" Saturn said

"He's booked" Starlight informed

"What? ok ...Kenny, see if kenny's free" Saturn said

"Just booked him a meet and greet ...Solaria's available though!" Starlight suggested

"Gram it is then" Saturn nodded as Cody walked in

"Hey Cody, you want a match too?" Saturn asked

"No, I want a hoarse" Cody squinted

"...I guess you can be in the match too" Glim said as Festivia ran into the room

"Saturn, are you pregnant?" she asked

"Kinda" he began to fade away

"...can i come with?" she pouted

"Grab my hand" he smiled

(Arena)

JR sat with Eclipsa and Firelight, "Mares and Gentlecolts welcome back to Canterlot combat, we apologize for the wait…."

"I wish that I could stomach your daughter's cooking firelight, I really do, but I can't do hay" Eclipsa commented

"Saturn liked it…." Firelight muttered

"Saturn ate a pint of Stuff once, that's literally an alien blob that was manufactured in mewni as ice cream before Celene the shy figured out it was killing people from the inside" Eclipsa explained "...apparently some dimensions still sell it"

"That's an 80's horror movie" Jr pointed out

"Is it?" Eclipsa asked

"...welcome back to Canterlot Combat, I'm jim ross on commentary with Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness, and Firelight Glimmer" JR introduced

(Nonpoint - Bullet with a name on it)

"The following match is set for one fall and is a triple threat match, introducing first, from Charlotte, North Carolina, The American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes!" Tracy said, Cody walking out, a smirk on his face

"Cody Rhodes, a man from a lineage of great warriors, His father, The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, and his Brother Goldust, just to name a few" JR spoke

"That's quite interesting JR ...if only he wasn't facing people twice his liege" Eclipsa smiled as Cody entered the ring,

"And his opponents, first, from Mewni, Solaria!" Tracy said

(Korn - Got the Life)

"Case in point" Eclipsa crossed her arms as her mother walked to the ring, down the ramp, reaching the edge and slamming her fist into the air, then sliding into the ring

"And finally, from Camelo- oh my god, I'm sorry, from Canterlot, Equestria, the princess of the night, Princess Luna!"

"Princess Luna?!" Firelight asked "This Stallion's gonna get Gelded"

The aforementioned princess galloped into the ring before the bell rang, Solaria waiting in the corner and planning her attack, Cody doing so as well, Luna waiting eagerly before Cody ran and hit her with a knee before picking her up for a suplex

"Bah gawd! That's a horse! A grown horse!" JR shouted as Solaria continued to stalk by Cody, the nightmare rolling and hitting Solaria in the knees, making her fold to the ground, Cody getting up and hitting Solaria square in the chin with a knee

Luna stood up and punched Cody in the back with one of her front hooves, the dashing rhodes turning around and grabbing luna by the neck, hitting a snapmare, Solaria running and hitting Cody with a knee, making him collapse

"This is insanity!" Firelight shouted

The carver then climbing the ring post

"The Carver, going in for a high risk maneuver!" JR shouted as Solaria jumped off the post and hit the two with a "SWANTON BOMB!"

Luna and Cody kipping up, the three warriors now staring each other down

"I _NEED_ THIS RINGWORM" Cody mouthed to Solaria before running and clotheslining her to the ground with such force it could have decapitated Anne Marionette

"HOLY SHIT!" Eclipsa screamed as her mother fell, Cody then running and hitting una with an elbow to the muzzle, Solaria getting up and running at Cody

Cody grabbing her by the arm and Irish whipping her into Luna, the mare collapsing and the queen backing up, only to be grabbed by the neck and hit with a

"CROSS RHODES!" JR screamed "CROSS RHODES!"

The nightmare grasped the queens leg as the referee dived and began to count, Luna rolling out of the ring out of fear and instinct

"1...2...3!" the ref counted

Cody stood up and reached over the rope for a microphone

"I can't believe it! He beat my mother!" Eclipsa shouted, Solaria getting up

"This company, is garbage, the people who are 'top tier' stars here, are only that because the SYFY and History channels won't pick them up for a documentary…..I beat, what is supposedly Mewni greatest warrior ...and I wasn't even trying….she is literally THE WORST OPPONENT I'VE EVER HAD…..but you cheer her, because the history books tell you to…..because you can't handle the fact, she murdered hundreds of women and children…...of course, none of the butterflies are winners ...except maybe flair, and that kid Star ...but the rest are pricks!" Cody shouted, dropping the mic and exiting the area

"Quite ...a bold statement" Eclipsa commented

"Eclipsa, don't let him get to you" Jr said "you're a great person and friend to everyone here"

(Mewni - 5 months ago) (not on titantron)

The sound of the gavel is heard, Hekapoo, Rhombulus and Omnitraxius stood behind a podium in judge like chairs, Eclipsa on the prosecution with her hands shackled

"All ri-" Omnitraxus was cut off by two Butterfly children falling from the ceiling

"Ow, does it normally hurt this much when you do this?" Festivia asked

"Not always ...just when we appear ten feet above the ground laying down" Saturn smiled

"Festivia?!" Hekapoo shouted

"...What's going on? How did you get here?" Omnitraxus asked

"Sorry, no questions…...wait, why's Eclipsa in shackles?" Saturn asked

"...BECAUSE SHE'S E-" Rhombulus glanced at Festivia "electrically conductive "

"Wha- Rhombulus, why are you lying? It's not like that's Festivia!" Omnitraxus reasoned "This must be one of her tricks!"

"Oh, I never learned to do magic without the wand" Eclipsa revealed "And besides, I don't even know who this 'Festivia' is!"

"Not our timeline" Saturn reminded Festivia, who was visibly shaken by her family's comments

"...who are you?" Moon asked

"Saturn" he introduced

"Well ...Saturn, this is a private hearing for Eclipsa" Moon said

"I got more of a right to be- wait a second, Hearing? What she do wrong?" Saturn asked "Dark Magic…..cuz if I remember correctly, So has Moon"

"So has LITERALLY EVERY QUEEN OF MEWNI EVER" Festivia added "Skywynne blew up a dimension on accident! Never forget eight-eleven"

"She married the king of monsters!...She left Shastacan for a freak!" Hekapoo shouted

"Have you seen yourself?" Festivia asked, everyone's jaws dropping to the floor

"Wha ...what I miss?" Star sat up

"Holy shit!" Saturn shouted "that's what I'm talkin' bout sis!"

"E-excuse me ...did you say, Sister?" Moon asked

"Let's get back on track….Shastacan is literally the worst" Saturn backpedaled

"He's still alive?" Moon asked

"Yeah, he goes by Jerry Lawler now…..and he's a tool" Saturn said grabbing his phone and opening Youtube "No offence sis"

"None taken" Festivia said

Lawler stood on screen in front of a Raw is War backdrop

"It seems our little sissy friend Goldust is having a little Identity Crisis, first he was dustin runnels, then he was goldust, now he wants to be king of the ring, well we all saw you out here, with tears running down your eyes, wonder why your OLD MAN, OLD DUST, DON'T LOVE YA ANYMORE, WELL I KNOW DUSTY, AND I'LL TELL YOU WHY, IT'S BEACUSE YOU MARRIED THE BIGGEST GOLDIGGER IN GEORGIA, _**THEN YOU PUT ON A WOMEN'S WIG, GOING ROUND THE RING KISSING MEN LIKE A FLAMING FAG!"**_ Everyone in the room going silent in shock

"...That's definitely him" Omnitraxius said "Did he really sa-"

"He really said that" Saturn nodded

"Why would he say such a thing?" Moon asked

"He told me I was adopted and no one loves me" Festivia piped up "I mean I was ...but you know, It's all good, Saturn loves me" she grinned

"A Lot...So Eclipsa left an abusive relationship to intermingle with a minority group and you punish her on merit of war crimes?" Saturn asked

"That's ridiculous!" Star shouted

"Star...please" Moon said

"Wait...if Festivia was adopted…..I'm not real-" Saturn interrupted star

"Star, yes you are, you were raised royalty, and you act more royally than me" Saturn said "oh, yeah, I'm an alternate timeline meteora by the way, you way want to check on her…..she's been mutating herself in Saint Olga's"

"Yeah, and we know what you did, and that i'm from Pie Island, honestly, honestly…..you all suck, and made me a shit person" Festivia said "Saturn do you have that sonic Crissy gave you?"

Saturn pulled the space screwdriver out of his pocket and unlocked his mother's shackles

"Fuck you, suck my dick, kill yourself, yada yada yada" Saturn said as he and Festivia dissappeared

"...There gone, crystalize her" Hekapoo suggested

"What? After everything that just happened your going to just crystalize a poor old woman?" Star asked

"What would you have done, let magic fall into the grasp of a monster?" Omnitraxus asked

"Is that all you care about?" Star asked infuriated "you think you can jump around and mess with people's families ...well you can't"

"Star ...what are you doing?" Moon asked as Star walked to Eclipsa

"This wand doesn't belong to me, It belongs to you, Eclipsa" Star said, handing the wand to Eclipsa

"Star ...think about what you're doing" Moon warned

(Arena) (same time as the last segment)

"...how could this day get any worse?" Eclipsa muttered, Corey appearing on the titantron with a microphone in hand

"Ladies and GentleMEN please welcome my guest at this time, the one and only king of professional wrestling, Jerry Lawler" Corey said

"WHAT THE HELL! LAWLER'S SUSPENDED! WE SAW HIM LAST NIGHT ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING!" JR shouted

"...I can't believe I'm saying this…..I want to be crystalized again" Eclipsa begged

(The Great Gates of Kiev)

The king walked into frame from another room, crown in his hand

"King, as always, it's great to see you…..what are your thoughts on the main event tonight?" Corey asked

"...Are you kidding me? You ...this is a joke right? You think this little 'hardcore fight' between the son of a whore and some braindamaged inbred fuckface is worth watching?" Jerry asked

"Oh goddamnit king" JR muttered

"Did he just call you a whore?" Firelight asked

"Maybe if a unicorn dates a freak we can make some money…..no, how about we have that freak fight some washed up ECW star?" Jerry laughed, the crowd booing him

"He's NOT a freak" Eclipsa stated

"Saturn I got a newsflash for you, Horses are work animals, not pork animals! You think you can put some makeup on that fat rhino you call your 'mare' friend and disguise the fact she's a mule?" Lawler cackled

"Don't let him get to you, he'll get his" Eclipsa reassured Firelight "I'll make sure of it"

"He called my daughter a Rhino!" Firelight pointed out

"No one here is on my level!" Lawler shouted, "No butterfly is up to par with me, not Star, not Saturn, not Solaria or her daughter Eclipsa ...why'd they name her Eclipsa, they shoulda named her target, because everybody in Mewni had a shot with her!" Lawler laughed as Flair walked up to him from behind

"Uh oh, the nature boy! The nature boy!" JR shouted

"Did you just say that i'm not up to par with...you? That the wrestling GOD! That the limousine ridin', jet flying, kiss stealing, wheeling, dealing, son of gun is not up to par with you?" Nature boy asked

"Jushtin! R-ric I didn't mean it like that!" Lawler backed up, nature boy hitting Shastacan with a quick jab to the jaw followed by another to the head, and another, and another as Corey had to pull nature boy off of the king

"Get off of me Corey!" Ric shouted "The man insulted my family!"

"Jushtin, beating the everliving fuck out of Shastacan!" Eclipsa said

"Take everything you said back! Everything about ECLIPSA and FESTIVIA!" Flair screamed at Lawler, The King running out of the room in fear, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER BROTHER!"

"...Normally, I'm all for king, he's one of my best friends, but tonight he's stepped a bit too far" JR said as the camera cut to the announce table

"I don't see how you can be friends with that" Eclipsa sighed as the ring ropes were being changed to white, an arch added

(Metalingus)

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, please welcome Adam 'Edge' Copeland!" Tracy said, the aforementioned walking out in his all white attire

"EDGE! EDGE! EDGE!" the crowd chanted

"...Are they serious?" Firelight asked as the superstar raised both his arms into the air, fireworks erupting

"And from the Everfree forest, please welcome, Queen Chrysalis!" tracy said, ponies in the crowd booing, Adam visibly shaken by this flips off them

"Two finger Salute!" JR said

"Classy…." Eclipsa joked, Chrysalis trotting up next to him wearing a white frilled dress, the two walking to the ring together, celestia teleporting in

"No pony should be without love, even a creature who has harmed others deserves the loving embrace of a partner" she began, "We begin the union of Adam Copeland and Queen Chrysalis with a verse from an Earth holy text, the bible, there is no fear in love, perfect love shall cast out fear"

"Amen" Edge nodded

"For god's sake Adam!" JR said

"Now, in sickness and health, in corn famine and abundance…."

"I added that one" Eclipsa smiled

"In love and fear, will you adam copeland, take Queen Chrysalis to be your bride?" Celestia asked

"Edge say no, for the love of christ!" JR crossed his fingers

"I agree with JR" Firelight said

"I do…" Edge nodded

"And do you, Chrysalis, take Edge to be your mate?" Celestia asked

"Yes" She said

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hol-" Celestia was cut off by the titantron

(LOVEFURYPASSION - WWE)

"BAH GAWD! It's edge's ex-wife! Lita!" JR said as a woman with red hair walked out

"I OBJECT!" She said, Edge's jaw dropping to the floor

"...Lita ...you can't be serious ...you really think that I need to stay with you? Look at me, I have movie star long blonde locks, a great canadian physique, a perfect smile." Edge began to list, the crowd booing him "Chrysalis and I were made for each other"

"Jeez, at least try to lie!" eclipsa said

"What?" she asked enraged

"I used you to get the WWE championship Lita ...at least Chrysalis can understand that we're using each other for profits!" Edge said

"We plan on getting a divorce directly after he wins back the title" Chrysalis said

"So ...none of this matters?" Eclipsa asked "...why were we hyping this?"

"LITA!" JR shouted

"I….I don't know who that is" Eclipsa answered

"...EDGE! YOU AND I ARE THROUGH!" lita shouted, walking away

"Can I kiss Chrys?" Edge asked

"Ofcourse" Celestia nodded, slightly disturbed by lita, Edge grabbing Chrysalis's mane and locking lips

"This is amazing!" Eclipsa said "The first interspecies marriage on interdimensional television!"

"This is an accomplishment!" JR said the crowd cheering, the camra cutting to the titantron

(Backstage)

Kenny omega sat on a couch, a john cena blanket covering him, watching tv when suddenly, someone knocked on the door

"Kenny definitely looks comfortable" Eclipsa said "...is that Saturn's Cena blanket?"

"It looks like it…" Firelight commented

"Fuck off!" Kenny spoke with a grin across his face

"Kenny it's me Cody!" the person behind the door answered

"Oh…..great" Eclipsa sighed

"...Goddamnit ...give me a second, the door's locked" Kenny stood up, walking to the door and opening it, the aforementioned rhodes walking in with Mina, and the young bucks, all with long, saddened faces

"Hey, hey guys what's wrong?" Kenny asked

"Kenny, we found Kota…...they left him on the Island" Matt explained

"WHAT!" Eclipsa shouted "HOW COULD YOUR DAUGHTER DO SUCH A THING?!"

"MY DAUGHTER? HE WOULD'VE NEVER DONE ANY OF THIS IF SHE WASN'T FIGHTING AND FUCKING YOUR SON!"

"And Devitt doesn't care…...he said something about you get what you deserve for hitting his son" Cody sighed, "No one does…..they said because he isn't a butterfly no one cares

"Globgore would never say something like that!" Eclipsa protested

"Who's they?" Kenny clenched his teeth

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! IT'S SATURN!" Firelight shouted

"Solaria, Urania, Austin, Devitt, that new guy Bardock" Cody answered, Kenny running out of the room in a rage

"Here's 650 dollars each" Cody smiled, handing the cash to the young bucks before turning to mina, snapping his fingers, making her blink and look around

"THAT DIRTY LIAR! HE HYPNOTIZED MINA AND BRIBED THE YOUNG BUCKS!" Eclipsa pointed out

"Ok…..maybe there's a bigger problem then Saturn and Glimmy's relationship" Firelight admitted

"Wha- huh? Cody?" Mina asked

"Solaria's gone rouge, she's planning on executing Kenny" Cody sighed, Mina twitching

"Oh no, Mina blew a fuse…." JR said

"What?" she asked "ke-kenny?" she shouted "KENNY!" she ran out of the room "KENNY!"

"Don't listen to him Mina, he's lying!" Eclipsa begged "...I know you can't hear me…..he's just lying to you!"

Cody smirked before his phone began to ring, he turned it on and put it against his ear "the plans almost complete…..I'll see you soon Dustin" he hung up his phone

"GOLDUST! The Bizarre one, Dustin Rhodes!" JR said

"Gold who? JR do you know what's going on?" Eclipsa asked, the camera cutting to backstage, Kenny running through corridors searching for Solaria, who sat with Bardock, Stone Cold, Urania and Gine, playing a game of Cards against Society

"They spelt Monster wrong" Solaria complained "...and who the fuck is Herman Monster?"

"No one i've heard of" Eclipsa shrugged

"Herman Munster? Like the tv show?" JR asked

"Actually, Herman Munsters a character from an ol' ass tv show, he's the dad of a family of Monsters named the Munsters" Stone cold explained

"...you checked IMDB, didn't you?" Urania asked

"No,...fuck you queenie" Stone cold said, Omega finding them

"YOU BITCH! YOU TOOK KOTA AWAY! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Kenny shouted, running and hitting solaria with punch after punch after punch, the four others trying to pull him off of the carver to no effect

"Who's Kota?" Solaria asked

"MY HUSBAND!" Kenny screamed

"What?" Eclipsa asked

"Kenny's a queer?" JR asked

"WOAH!...2019 JR" Eclipsa reminded

"You hurt Ibushi?" Austin asked

"I don't know who that is!" Solaria replied, Mina running in, already in Solarian form

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MUD BROTHER!" She shouted, knocking down the four others

"Holy shit! Mina's turned into an animal!" JR commented "An absolute animal!"

"Momma crazy's gotta protect her young" Firelight said "...right eclipsa"

"At Least I try to raise my kids" Eclipsa said "When did you leave GM? 5? 6?"

"Mina?" Solaria asked

"You won't execute him! I won't let you!" Mina shouted "I love him!"

"WHAT!" the crowd, Eclipsa, JR and Firelight all screamed

"Execute, who told you I was going to execute anyone?" Solaria asked, Kenny seizing his punch fest

"Cody sai- oh that slippery slipper! He was using us Kenny!" Mina said

"What…..oh my god, Sol, i'm sorry ...I thought you hurt Kota" Kenny helped the Carver up

"This Cody seems very powerful, too powerful, if he's able to make my own army defy me, and nearly broke me in one night...I fear what he will do unchecked" Solaria said

"Army? Mother…..Kenny has never fought with or for you" Eclipsa pointed out

"Di- did you say you love me?" Kenny asked "...Mina, I barely know you. Besides, I'm, I'm married"

"Kenny ...In 300 years….I have never, ever, never ever, felt like this" Mina explained

"I'm sorry…." Kenny walked away

"Did, did he just reject a solarian warrior?" Eclipsa asked

"That was harsh" Firelight said

"Agreed…." Eclipsa replied

"We'll be right back with the main event, Saturn Butterfly vs Tommy Dreamer" JR said "Maybe before then I can get a damn drink…"

(Backstage)

The sailor senshi sat down in the dining room, Makoto chopping berries for some sort of dish as the other girls waited at a table, excluding chibiusa

"So, Minako…..you like Saturn, don't you?" Rei asked her blonde friend

"What? No, he's cute sure ...and funny, and smart, but I don't have a crush on him" Minako replied

"I never said 'crush' " Rei smirked

"Look, he's with that unicorn girl, Starset, let's just forget this and move on" Minako waved off

"Saturn's the least of my worries, We time travelled, and dimension hopped, and so forth….." Ami explained "We're in an alien territory ...everything is completely different, the pop-culture, Video Games, Music, Movies, half of these i've never heard of, and who knows what diseases we've caught!"

"Any moment Chibiusa is with Festivia, Mewni bacteria could be killing her from the inside without her or Fest knowing" Rei added

"Oh my god my daughter could have space AIDS" Usagi sweatdropped

"...Still wanna date Saturn now?" Makoto poked

"There's no way he could get me sick! I mean, Usagi's been here for a month, and she's fine!" Minako reasoned

"She's also vaccinated" Glim trotted in "I'm sorry to drop in ...actually, I'm not, Minako stealing Saturn is a real fear of mine, anyways, one of our associates created vaccines for every possible humanoid, space and equine disease that could be alien and dangerous"

"That's what those shots were….." Usagi relased

"...yes Tsukino, that's what those were for" Glim sighed

"Are these for everyone?" Ami asked

"No, just for Usagi Tsukino" Glim said sarcastically "yes, Ami, I'm gonna get you all vaccinated, the health of our Warriors is one of our main concerns…..Oh my god, what time is it? I gotta go, you guys enjoy your food!"

(Arena)

The three commentators sat at the announcer table as Luna trotted up to the three

"Luna, what a surprise, please, join us" Eclipsa smiled

"Thank you Eclipsa" Luna smiled back, sitting next to firelight

"Does that mean I can leave…..your majesty?" Firelight asked

"But of course!" Luna said, the unicorn backing away before turning around and leaving, His daughter galloping to them "Has the match started yet?"she asked

"No Glim, it hasn't" Eclipsa smirked

"...good" She nodded, the camera turning to standby mode

"Guys, Camera" JR pointed

"Mare and Gentlecolts, Humans, Mewmans, Monsters, Ponies, Gallifreyans and Sayians, welcome back to MECCW, I'm CEO and General Manager Starlight Glimmer, Accompanied by WWE hall of famer Jim Ross, Queen Eclipsa Butterfly, and Princess of the moon, Princess Luna" Glim explained

"That's quite the speech miss Glimmer" JR commented

"...Did Tracy write that for you?" Eclipsa joked

"Noooo" her eyes shifted "Maybe"

"Ladies and Gentlecolts please welcome, BRENDON URIE!" Tracy announced, a thin man with tall greased hair and hazel eyes walked out to the ramp, he wore a black suit and dress shoes

"OH MY GOD! BRENDON URIE, OF THE PANIC DISCO!" JR shouted

"Close JR, it's actually Panic _At The_ Disco" Eclipsa corrected

"And how do you know that?" Luna squinted

"I'm with teenagers all day, All I hear is Panic! And MCR and Rap" Eclipsa explained

Urie grabbed a microphone "Just a dime store poet, keeping pace, talking his face blue, two dollar store tramps, to get a glance a new chance at you, cut coils and concubines, dancing in four-four tiiiiiime!"

DJ Pon3 and Octavia appearing, Octavia with an electric guitar, strumming it before Pon3 played a drum loop and Tavi continued to play

"HEY MISTER! THE BELLMAN SAYS, I CAN ONLY RECALL AND SPEND SOME TIME I SAID, I DODGE THE BLAST AND APOLOGIZE FOR COLLATERAL DAMAGE!" Urie continued

"Story of my life" Eclipsa smirked, a silhouette of batsuit spread out to look like a bat walked out from behind the stage, turning around to show Saturn in a 1989 batsuit, now walking down the ramp

"Saturn's dressed as Batman" Glim said "...not gonna lie, he looks good in black leather"

"You're a freak, you know that?" JR asked

"Yeah, well, this freak created a link between three dimensions that now have free healthcare and a student exchange program across them" Glim smiled "So let me have some fun"

"In love i've always been a mercenary, but I never leave my post when the cash runs out" Urie said, Saturn now at the announcer table, first shaking Luna's hoof, then Kiss starlight on the lips, followed by hugging his mother, and shaking JR's hand

"I WANNA MAKE YOU QUIVER, _MAKE YOUR MAREHOOD SHIVER!"_ Urie said, Saturn grabbing his Marefriend and kissing her again, this time slipping some tongue

"Ah, young love" Eclipsa smiled, the two releasing each other, Saturn walking to the ring and climbing in

"Oh my! I wish someone would hold me like that!" Luna said

"HEY KID TAKE THAT STAGE AND DELIVER! HEY MISTER! THE BELLMAN SAYS, I CAN ONLY RECALL AND SPEND SOME TIME I SAID, I DODGE THE BLAST AND APOLOGIZE FOR COLLATERAL DAMAGE!" He Repeated

A man in a white lab coat appearing on the titantron "How does it feel, to stand on the very stone that ran with your parents blood, do you feel sad, full of rage, or maybe that outfit, masks your pain?"

Saturn unmasking to show his face was painted similarly to the joker

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted, the music seizing

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SET FOR ONE FALL! INTRODUCING FIRST, HE IS THE HARDCORE BADASS, THE ANARKAY, AND THE GREATEST WARRIOR MEWMAN, FROM SYRACUSE NEW YORK, SATURN "CONNOR ROBINSON" BUTTERFLY!" Urie announced

"SATURN! SATURN! SATURN!" the mewmans and monsters in the crowd chanted

(Alice in Chains - The Rooster)

 _Ain't found a way to kill me yet_

 _Eyes burn, of tears and sweat_

 _The bullet screams to me from nowhere_

Fireworks erupted on the stage, Dreamer walking out

"AND FROM NEW YORK, HE IS THE INNOVATOR OF VIOLENCE! TOMMY DREEEEEEEEEEAMERRRRRRR!" Tracy said

"ECW!" many of the human fans chanted

"Tommy Dreamer, entering the warzone that is MECCW for the first, but hopefully not last time!" Glim smiled, the man sliding into the ring and starring down Saturn, the bell ringing and the two locking up at the shoulders, Saturn then grabbing Dreamers waist and lifting him up for a suplex

"That's 256 pounds of weight! Saturn's lifting up a man, twice his size!" JR commented, Saturn connecting the suplex

"We often forget how small Saturn is compared to others" Luna said

"Maybe it's cuz his mother's shorter" Glim smirked, Dreamer sliding out of the ring and reaching under the apron, grabbing a trash can and a metal rod

"That's a rod! A metal rod!" Eclipsa's eyes widened in shock, Dreamer getting back into the ring and hitting Saturn with a jab to the neck followed by a big boot to the chest, Saturn reveling in pain

"This is hard to watch" Eclipsa said

"Agreed" JR nodded, Saturn grabbing Dreamer and irish whipping him into the corner, then grabbing the trash can and tossing it to him, running and kicking the trash can, knocking him and the can down

"Vintage RVD executed perfectly by Saturn!" JR said, Saturn grabbing the metal rod and swinging it, only for dreamer to grab it and smack Saturn across the face with it

"JESUS!" JR shouted, Saturn knocking down to the floor, Dreamer placing the rod against his neck and pulling in a camel clutch

"Dreamers trying to suffocate my baby!" Eclipsa stood up, Saturn grabbing the rod and ripping it out of dreamers hand, the man backing up in bewilderment, the self proclaimed badass kipping up, Hitting dreamer with a superkick, knocking him out of the ring

The anarchist rolling out of the ring and reaching under the ring, grabbing two chairs and tossing them into the ring, Dreamer grabbing one and wedging it in a corner, Saturn grabbing a tight tube from under the ring

"Saturn, whatever you're thinking, don't do it!" Eclipsa begged, Saturn sliding back into the ring as Dreamer turned around, Saturn dropping the glass tube onto the floor, shattering it,

"Well that was a waste of an import" Glim joked, Saturn grabbing dreamer by the neck and hitting a DDT into the glass, blood gushing

"Holy shit!" JR shouted "By God as my witness, that man has been ripped in half! Completely in half!"

"ECW! ECW! ECW!" some of the older humans chanted in the crowd, everyone else slightly confused and terrified, Dreamer getting up quickly and smirking

"THAT MAN IS UNNATURAL!" Eclipsa said, Dreamer grasping saturn's arm and Irish whipping him into the chair, his head colliding with the steel and breaking it, Dreamer grabbed the other chair and slammed it against Saturn's back, Dreamer hitting him again, and again, Saturn getting out of the ring and looking around, grabbing a ladder from under the ring

"How much stuff is under that ring?" Glim asked

"Ah don't know, it's your show" JR said, Saturn setting it up before sliding back into the ring and grabbing Dreamer by the chest, suplexing him once

"SUPLEX!" Luna said as Saturn suplexed again

"Suplex" Eclipsa stated before Saturn hit a final

"SUPLEX!" JR screamed, Dreamer grabbing Saturn by the neck with one arm and began to swing punches, one after another, after another, after another.

"Slobber knocker, Dreamers goin in for a slobber knocker" JR pointed out, Saturn grabbing Dreamers neck only to get thrown into the corner, back first.

"More damage the that back!" Glim shouted, Dreamer grabbing Saturn again and throwing him into the ladder on the outside of the ring, Saturn getting up slowly from the broken metal shards and ballroom floor, climbing back into the ring

"And there's that never say die attitude that Saturn's known for in a match!" Eclipsa smiled "I'm quite proud to be his mother ...now hopefully he can beat Dreamer"

Saturn and Dreamer staring each other down intensely, blood and sweat dripping from their brows, the two linking up, Saturn grabbing dreamer by the hip, lifting him up only for dreamer to begin beating on the teen, causing him to fall, Saturn dropping Dreamer and collapsing to his knees, Dreamer grabbing the chair from before and swinging it, breaking it across Saturn's face, a tooth flying into the crowd, Saturn collapsing, Unconscious, a referee, who had been hiding in fear from the fight, checked on Saturn, showing he was indeed unconscious, before he could speak however, Eclipsa and Glim rushed to Saturn's aid

"YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Eclipsa clenched her teeth, Kane couldn't even have hurt saturn as badly as this man just did

"You're his mother! Why would you even let him fight me?" Dreamer asked

"Don't blame this on her!...Blame it on me, I shouldn't have allowed Saturn to do this ...I just, it's one of his dream matches, but…Saturn's pregnant" Glim lifting Saturn's shirt to show the undamaged egg which fell out of it's little webbing

(THERE WE GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN, AS ALWAYS, RNR, FNF, TELL WHAT YOU THINK, ALL THE GOOD STUFF!)


End file.
